Pokemon A New Beginning
by Blaze210
Summary: A Pokemon Trainer named Jason, never got the chance to go on his journey. that is all about to change.
1. Chapter 1  Jason and Shinx

_**Hey Guys! Blaze here! I'm going to start updating the chapters one at a time now that I found a beta reader to look over my work. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Jason and Shinx**

Main Character- Jason Malone, 18. Strong willed, headstrong, brash, and willing to do anything to those in need, Malone was born and raised in the Kanto Region of Pallet town, to a world renowned architect, and his wife, a former Pokemon league champion. When he was eight years old, he was gifted a Shinx from his father after a trip to the Sinnoh Region. A strong bond formed between the two, resulting in the electric type Pokemon to rarely remain in the Pokeball.

Two years later, Jason's Pokemon journey began. Initially worried to leave his pregnant mother, he was soon reassured by his father, and ushered out to the wide world of Pokemon training.

After four days, Malone had made it to Pewter City, with a newly caught Pikachu and Charmander now in his possession. Unfortunately, in the struggle to capture them, they sustained small injuries and required healing in the local Pokemon Center. Whilst waiting for them to recover, a painful phone call was recieved, informing him that his mother had passed away whilst giving birth to his new brother and sister. Heartbroken and devastated, he collected his Pokemon, and hurried back to Pallet Town. It was then he left behind his ambitions to become a trainer, instead helping his father raise his new siblings.

8 years later, he gifts his brother the Pikachu, and his sister the Charmander. Unbeknownst to him, the second chance he deserves is coming.

…...

Jason looked out into the field just behind his home in Pallet Town. There were a few trees here and there, but he seemed satisfied with his chosen battlefield.

"This'll do. Come on, guys" he shouted back at his siblings, who followed quickly after.

His little sister ran past him until she was a distance away, and turned to face him.

"Okay, as I'm refereeing, I want a good fight!" the other brother piped up from between them. Stepping back, he allowed the battle to commence.

"Today's the day I finally beat you, big brother!"

"We'll see, Amy, we'll see!"

Both retrieving Pokeballs from belts, the Pokemon were called out with a "Go!"

Over the years, the Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon. Jason remember it fondly, it only felt like yesterday when Amy had been taking a walk in Pallet Town when a swarm of Beedrill had started chasing her. Jason heard her screams and went to check it out with his buddy Charmander. Charmander used Ember on all the Beedrill and saved Amy. She then fell in love with Charmander for saving her, so Jason figured Charmander would keep her safe from harm. Charmander evolving showed how much it cared for Amy, but Jason knew it was still loyal to him.

"Charmeleon… huh." Jason said. "This should be interesting."

Jason retrieved the Pokeball from his belt and held it.

"Okay Shinx." Jason said. "Come out."

Jason threw the Pokeball and out popped Shinx. Shinx growled cutely and ran over to Jason and started rubbing up against his leg.

"Okay Shinx… I've missed you too." Jason said. "But we have a battle to fight."

Shinx growled cutely again and went back onto the battlefield, then it got a determined expression on its face as it stared at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" Amy shouted. "Use Scratch."

Charmeleon rushed over to Shinx, its claw in the air. As Charmeleon neared Shinx, it swooped down its claw as fast as it could.

"Dodge it!" Jason yelled. Shinx quickly jumped to the side at the last second, making Charmander miss and dig its claw into the soft dirt.

"Shinx!" Jason called out. "Use Tackle."

Shinx hit Charmeleon full force in its side. Charmeleon was knocked up into the air a few inches and slammed onto the ground on its back. Charmeleon jumped back up and shook its head to shake off the blow. Shinx went to tackle Charmeleon again, but as Shinx moved closer, Charmeleon spun around. As the flame on the tip of its tail intensified, Charmander slammed its tail into Shinx's face. Shinx was knocked back and laid still for a few seconds, but Shinx got up and appeared unaffected. Jason could tell that the blow had done more damage than Shinx was letting on.

"Shinx!" Jason commanded. "Use Thundershock."

A yellow bolt of electricity covered Shinx's body and then shot out at Charmeleon. The bolt of electricity made contact with Charmeleon. It was shaking furiously as the lightning covered its body from head to toe. Charmeleon dropped to one knee as the electricity dissipated. Charmeleon looked at Shinx with one eye open and a grimace of pain across its face.

"Charmeleon!" Amy screeched. "Fight back with Ember."

A fireball lit up and shot out of Charmeleon's mouth and flew towards Shinx, Shinx used Thundershock again. The bolt of electricity clashed with the fireball and caused a small explosion, followed by smoke that covered the battlefield. Charmeleon came running out of the smokescreen and slammed into Shinx as hard as it could. Shinx was knocked to the ground; it struggled to get up.

"Use Scratch to finish it off."

Charmeleon ran toward Shinx and scratched in a sideward motion to hit it in the face, but Shinx ducked underneath the strike. Charmeleon stumbled as a result of the missed attack.

"Shinx!" Jason ordered. "Bite it!"

Shinx, using the little strength it had left, bit and held onto Charmeleon's hand. Charmeleon shook its hand wildly in an attempt to get Shinx off.

"Give it a full powered Thundershock!"

Shinx closed its eyes and let out a muffled cry, yellow electricity formed around its body. The electricity zapped onto Charmeleon, it let out a cry of pain as it was being zapped. The electricity dissipated, Shinx dropped and was just laying motionless. Charmeleon had landed hard on its side, and it was clear that Charmeleon had fainted. Shinx tried its best to stand, but it still had a smile on its face.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle!" Jeremy, his little brother, called out. "Jason and Shinx are the winners!"

Amy ran over to Charmeleon and hugged it.

"Don't worry." She said. "You tried your best and that's all that matters to me."

Jason walked over to Shinx and picked it up in his arms.

"I'm proud of you." Jason said to it as he petted it.

Shinx growled as menacingly as it could when he set it down on the ground, and stared at him with its big, wide, yellow eyes.

"Jason, I'm next." His brother said.

Jason looked over at Shinx, Shinx was tired, and it was breathing heavily.

"Not now." Replied Jason. "Maybe later, go play with your sister."

Amy and Charmeleon were chasing each other playfully. Jeremy got a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it to the ground, out popped a Pikachu.

"Pika." It said.

Jeremy and Pikachu ran off to join Amy and Charmeleon. Jason picked up Shinx and walked back into the house. He went into his room, set Shinx down and laid down on his bed. Shinx picked up the TV remote, jumped up onto the bed, dropped the remote on top of Jason's chest, and curled up next to him.

"Thanks Shinx." Jason said as he petted Shinx.

Shinx growled at him, then put its head down softly on the bed and began to sleep. Jason grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There was a woman reporter standing in front of a huge building with Growlithes on the side of her.

"The newly open Pokemon World Zoo in Fushia city has just suffered a devastating loss. All the Pokemon that called this zoo home have escaped into the wild. This zoo featured more than 600 Pokemon, which are now loose all around Kanto. Rather than chase the Pokemon down the owner of the World Zoo has shut the zoo down permanently and returned to his home in Unova. This may be the perfect time to be a Pokémon trainer in Kanto—"

Jason turned off the TV.

"This may be the perfect time to be a Pokémon trainer in Kanto."

Those words echoed in Jason's mind. He wasn't a trainer, but he still wished to be.  
>No. He couldn't. He had way too much responsibility here in Pallet. His brother and sister needed him here to watch over and take care of them. Jason sat up, careful not to wake Shinx from its slumber. Shinx was his very first Pokémon he had caught. It was small, but it had courage and will unmatched.<p>

"Shinx is loyal and always tries its hardest, it deserves to be a champion's Pokémon", Jason thought to himself as he looked back at Shinx purring as it slept.

Jason stood up and started walking out of the room, but Shinx must have heard him; it lazily opened its eyes, got up, and followed Jason. Jason headed to the kitchen with Shinx not far behind. He was going to make a simple dinner for him and his siblings. Shinx was on the counter passing him ingredients and trying not to spill anything as he was cooking.

Jason kept looking out the window that was in the kitchen as he cooked for about an hour. It overlooked the backyard where his siblings and their Pokémon were playing together. Jason had just finished as his brother and sister stopped playing and ran to the side of the house, out of sight.

"Come on Shinx. Let's go see what those two are up to." Jason said as he was heading out the door next to the window. His siblings were standing at the edge of woods near their house; he looked past them and saw a small, green Pokemon. Jason ran over next to them.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Jeremy asked. "I've never seen it before."

"I don't know, but I'm going to catch it!" Amy said as she stepped closer to investigate.

Charmeleon moved in place between Amy and the unknown Pokémon.

'It looked like some sort of snake Pokémon' thought Amy.

"Snivy." The Pokémon said with its eyes halfway open while standing in a smug-like pose. "It looks like its saying you can't catch it!" Jason said trying to intimidate Amy.

"That Pokemon thinks it's better than my Charmeleon, I think not! Charmeleon use Ember!"

A small fire ball shot out of Charmeleon's mouth and flew towards Snivy at a fast speed, but Snivy was too quick and jumped out of the way.

"Again!"

Another fireball lit up in Charmeleon's mouth as it focused on Snivy and launched it, but Snivy avoided the attack once again. Charmeleon, out of frustration, fired another fireball and another and another. Snivy dodged all three of the attacks. Snivy then jumped up high into the starlit sky, spun around, and while smiling, winked at Charmeleon. Suddenly a heart appeared in front of Snivy's eye. The heart swiftly made its way toward Charmelon, spun around him, and made contact. Charmeleon stumbled, nearly falling over and as it looked over at Snivy, it had hearts in its eyes. It was the look of love.

"Charmeleon, what's wrong!?" Amy called out full of concern.

"That was Attract." Jason responded. "Charmeleon is in love with that Snivy."

"No! Charmeleon!" Amy had Charmeleon's Pokeball in her hands. "Charmeleon return!" A red beam shot out from the Pokeball, then went straight to Charmeleon. Charmeleon's body turned red, became part of the beam, and was sucked back into the Pokeball where he first came out. Amy had an upset look over her face, and she was.

"Guess it's my turn." Said Jason. "Come on Shinx." Jason walked forward next to Amy and Shinx, closer to the Pokemon.

"Alright Shinx! Use Thundershock!" Jason ordered.

Shinx cried, yellow electricity flowed throughout its body and shot towards Snivy. Snivy dodged the electric bolt with no problem at all. Shinx launched more bolts towards Snivy, but it dodged them just as easily as the first. Snivy's hand glowed and two leaves were launched at Shinx. Shinx jumped clear over them. As it landed, Shinx then launched another bolt towards Snivy while it was shocked that Shinx had jumped over its attack. The bolt hit Snivy head on; it was thrown back and hit the ground hard. Snivy got up, but not after struggling a bit. Snivy then spun around and winked at Shinx. The pink heart appeared again and flew towards Shinx.

"Jason, Snivy is using Attract again!" His brother warned. "You have to get Shinx to move!"

"No. Just watch." Jason replied.

The Pink heart made contact with Shinx. Shinx closed its eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and appeared unaffected.

"What? How?" Amy asked, confused.

"Oh I get it now!" said Jeremy. "Jason knew that Attract wouldn't affect Shinx because Shinx was a girl just like Snivy."

Snivy's look of smugness turned into a look of disbelief.

"Shinx!" Jason called out. "Tackle it!"

Shinx rushed towards Snivy. At the last second Snivy jumped out of the way. Snivy landed and rammed into Shinx, Shinx hit the ground and slid a few feet. Shinx stood up and glared at Snivy with angry eyes. Shortly after, Snivy's look of smugness returned to its face trying to get Shinx angry.

"Shinx remain calm and use Charge!" Commanded Jason.

Shinx let out a loud cry little bolts of blue electricity started flowing all over Shinx. Snivy realized something was about to happen and launched to green vines from its neck towards Shinx. The vines were wrapped around Shinx and started squeezing it.

"Shinx, Thundershock."

Yellow electricity flowed from shinx's body onto the vines and hit Snivy. Snivy let out a loud cry as the electricity surged through its body. As the electricity dissipated Snivy slumped to the ground beated. Jason grapped a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it towards Snivy. The ball bounced off Snivy's head, opened up, and absorbed Snivy inside. When Snivy was in, the ball closed and fell to the ground. The ball shook once, twice, and three times! Then a beeping noise came from the ball once it had stopped moving, which meant Snivy had been successfully caught. Jason walked over to the newly caught Snivy with a huge, victorious smile on his face. He stared at the Pokeball for a little and held it up triumphantly. Amy and Jeremy started cheering.

"That was pretty good." A female voice called from behind.

Jason and his siblings turned around to see who it was. There was a girl with short amber colored hair standing at the back door. Jeremy and Amy ran over to her and gave her hugs.

"Alice?" Jason said, confused. "What are you doing here all the way from Goldenrod City?"

Alice moved toward Jason with a smile after hugging Amy and Jeremy.

"So you really don't know yet…" Alice said thinking he was joking. "… Come inside I have to tell you something."

Jason, with a puzzled look on his face, put the Pokeball on his belt and followed Alice, Jeremy, and Amy through the back door and into the house.

_**Special thanks to StawberryPanther for agreeing to beta my story!**_


	2. Chapter 2  Second Chance

**Chapter 2**

**Second Chance**

Jason sat on the couch a stared at Alice as she walked around the living room of his house. She would stop and look at pictures of Jason and his family.

"So why are you here?" Jason asked. "Not that I don't appreciate your company"

She looked at her watch and sighed. "I was going to wait for him to get here, but he is taking longer than expected."

"What are you talking about?" Jason said with a puzzled look on his face. "Who's coming here? Who are we waiting for?"

Alice sighed again than stared back at Jason with her green eyes.

"I'd hate to ruin the surprise." She said. "But… your fathers coming home."

"That's great news, but I don't see why you had to come here to tell me that." Jason replied.

"You don't understand, he's coming home permanently or at least until Jeremy and Amy are old enough to leave on their journeys. I guessing you can guess what that means for you."

"Well with my dad here that means I won't have to watch Jeremy and Amy. That means I can…" Jason's eyes went wide. "I can go on my Pokemon journey!"

"I'm here to accompany you. Because we all know you would get lost without me."

"Yeah, well when is dad supposed to get her?"

"Within the day."

"If you're going to come with me than I need to make sure that you can protect yourself." Jason grasped the Pokeball containing Snivy.

"Oh I get it you want to have a battle, right." Alice reached into her bag that she had set on the couch. "I must warn you though I trained in the Goldenrod Gym so I won't be a pushover."

"Ah a Gym Trainer. This will be good practice for my journey."

Jeremy and Amy came running into the living room.

"We want to watch!" They both said.

The four of them went outside, to the same spot that Amy and Jason had their battle earlier.

(Johto Trainer Battle Time)

"Go Totodile!" Alice said as she tossed a Pokeball to the ground.

The Pokeball hit the ground and popped open, out popped a small blue alligator that stood on two feet. It jumped up and down and danced around happily.

"Go Snivy!" Jason said as he threw his own Pokeball to the ground. The Pokeball made contact with the ground and opened. Out came Snivy.

"Now that's a Pokemon I've never seen before." Alice said.

"Yeah. It's called Snivy; it comes from that new Unova region."

"Unova? How it get over here?"

"It was imported by some rich business tycoon, who hoped to add it to his zoo in Fuchsia City. That zoo contained over 600 kinds of Pokemon, but they all broke free and are now scattered throughout Kanto."

"Guess you got lucky to find such an exotic Pokemon" She had a smile on his face, but it quickly turned to a look of determination. "Totodile, use Bite!"

Totodile leaped towards Snivy, its mouth wide open. Snivy quickly jumped out of the way.

"Snivy use Tackle!" Jason ordered.

Snivy ran towards Totodile and hit it head on. Totodile was sent through the air. Totodile spun around in the air to face Snivy and fired a stream of water from its mouth at Snivy. Snivy dodged the stream at the last second.

"Hit it with Razor Leaf!"

Snivy launched to Leaves at high speeds towards Totodile.

"Water Gun attack!" Alice said.

Totodile fired another stream of water; the leaves were absorbed into the stream. The stream hit Snivy and it was knocked back. The ground where Snivy was thrown was covered in water. Snivy stood up unfazed by the attack.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Jason said.

Two vines launched out from Snivy's neck and flew towards Totodile. Before the vines made contact, Totodile jumped over the vines, went down and bit onto them. Snivy's eyes went wide, let out a cry of pain, lifted the vines up in the air with Totodile still clamped on, and started running around like a maniac, trying to get Totodile off.

"Totodile use your weigh to get your feet back on the ground, and then use Snivy's vines to slam it into a tree." Alice said.

Totodile pulled down as hard as it could and got back on the ground. Totodile then pulled on the vines, spinning Snivy around and slammed it into a tree. Totodile let go of the vines as Snivy fell to the ground. Snivy didn't move after that. Jeremy ran over to Snivy, he examined it for a few seconds.

"Snivy is unable to battle! Totodile wins!" he said.

Jason had a surprised look on his face, while Alice had a smile.

"Snivy return." Jason had Snivy's Pokeball in his hands aimed at it. A red beam shot out towards Snivy. Snivy turned red as it was pulled back into the Pokeball.

Jason looked at Shinx. "You're up next."

Shinx ran out onto the battlefield with a determined look on its face. Alice was displaying a look of overconfidence on her face.

"Your last Pokemon didn't even hit my Totodile once, I don't think your Shinx will have any better luck." Alice's over confidence showing in her voice. "Totodile, use Water Gun!"

A stream of water was fired from Totodile's mouth. Shinx stood its ground.

"Shinx use Thundershock!" Jason said.

Shinx let out a cry and a yellow bolt of electricity shot out towards the stream of water. The stream stopped cold, the electricity was conducted throughout the stream and made contact with Totodile. Totodile's whole body was zapped by the electricity. After the yellow bolt dissipated, Totodile dropped to the floor, it had fainted.

Alice had a bewildered look on her face. "One attack! That's all it took to down my Totodile! How? Why?"

Jason looked at her, confused. "_Is she being serious?_" He thought.

"Your Totodile is a Water type and Jason's Shinx is an Electric Type." Jeremy explained to her. "Water is weak against Electricity."

"What? Really?" Alice said still confused.

"Yeah." Jason replied. "I surprised that, even though you're a Gym Trainer, you didn't know that."

"HEY! The Goldenrod Gym specializes in Normal type Pokemon, not Water how was I suppose to now that?"

"You're 16 and have been a trainer for… how long?"

"I started at ten just like everyone else."

"Six years! And you still don't know the type advantages and disadvantages! We need to do some studying before we leave." Jason said as he turned around and walked back into the house, Shinx, Jeremy, and Amy following.

Alice called back Totodile and went in behind them.

Jason had finished making dinner, Chicken Spaghetti. He had set the table, they were eating and listening to Alice tell stories about Johto. Jason's favorite was the story when Team Rocket had taken over Goldenrod a few years back and a Trainer named Gold had single handedly defeated them.

"Now that's a real trainer." Jason said. "Unlike miss I don't know my types over her."

"Hey! That's not nice! I beat you in the first round and I would have beaten you in the third round if I would have had another Pokemon."

"Actually you did more than just beat his Pokemon, you defeated his Pokemon who had a distinct advantage over your Pokemon and you did it impressively."Jeremy said.

"Thank you Jeremy. At least someone appreciates me here." Alice ruffled Jeremy's hair.

"No matter what Pokemon you would have used Shinx would have won." Amy said. "Shinx is awesome."

Shinx who was on Jason's lap growled cutely as Amy said that.

"Well I guess Shinx is pretty good to be able to knock out my Totodile in one hit. How long have you had Shinx? Alice asked.

"Ten Years" Jason smiled at Shinx, who was sleeping on his lap. "And we've trained everyday of it, waiting for the day that we would get our second chance."

"Shinx is powerful, I'm surprised it hasn't evolved."

"Shinx evolving and changing form. I think it would be weird."

"I wouldn't doubt it if Shinx was to evolve soon. My Totodile is no pushover, back at the Goldenrod Gym the only person that could beat me was the Gym Leader Whitney. You just beat my Totodile in one hit."

"Well if he stopped babying it then maybe it would." Amy commented.

"I don't baby Shinx; I treat it like my friend." Jason replied.

"If by friend you mean girlfriend."

"No! I don't!" Jason stood up quickly forgetting that Shinx was on his lap.

Shinx awoke, startled. It let out a loud cry and shocked Jason continuously. Jason yelled in pain and slumped to the ground, paralyzed. Shinx ran up to Jason's face. It had a sad look on its face and its voice was filled with sadness. Jason quickly recovered and stood up.

"It's okay Shinx."Jason said reassuringly. "I know it was just an accident."

There was a knock at the front door. Everyone turned to face the door and just looked at it. They all knew who it was, there was no doubt. Jason slowly moved to the door, knowing that his life was going to change the moment he opened the door. Jason opened the door. His father, a man of 55 and who had been gone for six months, stood at the door. He immediately wrapped his arms around Jason, hugging him tightly, his son. Jason still a bit shocked hugged him back. They released and then Jeremy and Amy also got a hug.

"Sorry it took so long." Jason's father said. "You'd never believe how hard it is to fly on the back of a Pidgeot."

Everyone help him bring in all of his suitcases, take it to his room, and put up everything. When they were done everyone sat around the living room as Jason's father was telling stories and handing out gifts. Time flew by and Jason sent Jeremy and Amy to bed. They whined and argued, but eventually they gave in and went to sleep. So it was just Jason, Alice, and his Dad. There was a bit of awkward silence.

"So." Jason's dad said."Alice has told you hasn't she."

"If you mean that you are staying home for a long time, then yes." Jason replied.

There was a slight pause. "I want you to leave on your journey tomorrow and take Alice with you." His dad said.

"Dad are you sure, I mean you just got back from being gone."

"Eight years ago you told me that you'd willing to give up your Pokemon journey, which you had been looking forward to since you could talk, just so I could go back to doing what I loved to do. Now you're asking me if I'm willing to give up something for you. I say I want you to leave first thing in the morning."

Jason stared at his dad, he was shocked, the thing that he had been waiting for all these years was about to happen. Jason thanked his dad. Shinx even jumped up onto Jason's dad's lap and growled happily. Jason's dad looked at the clock in the living room. It read 11:45.

"Since you're going to leave in the morning its best you go to sleep now so you can be energized." Jason's dad suggested.

"I think I'll go to sleep too." Alice said.

Jason showed his Dad and Alice to spare rooms and went back to his own room. Jason got ready for bed and laid down. Shinx jumped in the bed and laid down next to him. Hours and hours passed but sleep wouldn't reach Jason, so he tossed and turned. He got out of this bed and started pacing back and forth, Shinx woke up and stared at Jason with sleepy eyes. It made a slight cry as if asking him a question,

"Sorry Shinx, I just couldn't sleep." Jason said as he sat back down on the bed.

Shinx moved on to his lap and Jason started petting her.

"I'm just so excited about tomorrow; we finally get to leave after eight years! Can you imagine all the things that are going to happen to use, all the new people and Pokemon we are going to meet. You and I are going to challenge the eight Gym Leaders of the Kanto region and enter the Pokemon League. We will show everyone what we can do and make Pallet Town known worldwide."

Jason sadden as a new thought entered his mind.

"We will do all of this in the memory of my Mom, Rose Malone,"He said to Shinx. "Right?"

Shinx seem to nod at Jason.

"We will make her proud of me. We will make people remember what a great Champion she was."

Jason stood up

"I declare that I will become Pokemon League Champion.

Jason had a deep yawn.

"Looks like I'm tired now."

He got back into the bed, Shinx lying down next to him.

"Good Night Shinx… you're the best Pokemon any trainer could ever ask for."

Shinx growled cutely at Jason. The two soon drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

**Chapter 3**

**Old Friends, New Friends.**

_Okay, sorry it took so long to update, I was sick for two of those days and I had writers block the others. this is more of a filler chapter, but nonetheless enjoy! Oh! and Blitz Nixion your OC will be introduced in the next Chapter. Please review and don't be afraid to ask for you OC to be included. If you have any ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to mention them._

Jason was up bright and early, gathering, packing, and getting ready for his journey. Clothes, food, sleeping bags, water, matches, flashlight, portable radio, portable TV, anything he thought he would remotely need, and of course money. Shinx was awake and helping Jason pack. Jason and Shinx had fininshed packing. Jason sat on his bed.

"Well we're done." He said to Shinx. "We should get you and Snivy something to eat before we head out."

Jason and Shinx walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Jason's dad was up and already cooking breakfast, for both his family and all the Pokemon. His Mightyena was sleeping in the corner of the kitchen. His Pidgeot was out in the back on one of the trees. His Machoke was helping him cook.

"Dad?" Jason said as soon as he saw him. "What are you doing up so early."

"I'm cooking your last breakfast before you head out." He replied. "I already set two plates for Shinx and your new Pokemon.

"Okay." Jason got the other Pokeball from his belt. He opened it up and Snivy came out.

"Snivy." It said.

Jason's dad put down two bowls of his home made Pokemon food and Shinx and Snivy went to eat.

"Welcome to the family, Snivy." Jason said, with a smile.

"Sni, Sni." It said with a smile.

Jason sat down at the table while his Pokemon ate.

"So, are you ready?" His father asked him.

"I've waited so long for this." Jason replied. "Every day that my journey was delayed was a day spent training. We're ready for this."

"I hope so." His dad placed a plate filled with scrambled eggs.

"Thanks dad."

The sound of a door opening and shuting was heard and Alice came out all dress for the journey.

"Hey Jason." She said as she let Totodile out of the Pokeball.

Jason's dad put down another bowl and Totodile went over with a smile on it's face. Then Alice sat down next to Jason on the rectangular table.

"What about you." Jason's dad said to Alice. "Are you ready to leave."

"Yes! I'm ready!" She replied. "Jason will get lost without me."

"And you would be defensless without me." Jason said.

Charmeleon and Pikachu cam running from outside followed by Jeremy and Amy.

"Good morning!" they both said to everyone as they sat down across from Jason and Alice.

Machoke set down plates in front of Alice, Jeremy, and Amy. Jason's dad set down bowls for Charmeleon and Pikachu. Then he sat down at the table. The rest of breakfast passed quickly for Jason as he was very excited. Jason stood up, put up his plate,called back Snivy into its Pokeball.

"I'm going to go get ready to leave." Jason said.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Jeremy added.

Jason was going to anwser them, but Jason's dad stopped him.

"Jason go and get ready." He said. "I'll tell them."

"Okay." Jason said.

"I think I'm going to go get ready too." Alice said.

Jason headed to his room, his Shinx following him, he went in and closed the door. Jason went to his room to change into the clothes he would be leaving in. He had on a blue shirt with black shorts. He changed into a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He got his belt which is specifically desinged to hold six Pokeballs. Jason put on his black tennis shoes with red laces. He had just finished tieing his shoes, when there was a knock at the door. It opened and in walked Alice. She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her lower thighs, she was wearing black boots, her blonde hair was going down her back, and she had a small, blue carrying bag in her hands.

"So, your dad explained everthing to them." She said almost whispering. "They seem pretty happy for you."

"That's good I was a little worried that they were going to be sad about me leaving." Jason replied.

"Are you ready?"

"Just one last thing.

Jason walked over to his closet and reached into the way back. He pulled out a short sleeved, thin, jacket. It was red with black colored collar and sleeves. The collar was sticking up. He put it on it fit perfectly.

"That Jacket looks nice on you."Alice said. "Who gave it to you."

"That's the strange thing." Jason said. "It was delivered just a few weeks ago. But the person who gave it to said that it had been ordered eight years ago and was instructed to be deliver this year."

"Who ordered it?"

"My mom. Its almost as if she knew she would pass away and I would stay. Its strange."

"I fits you perfectly. That's even wierder. Maybe she was psychic."

"Maybe." Jason said with a smile.

He grabbed the backpack he had packed everything into and put it on

"Lets go."

They both headed out of his room. Jason expected every one to be waiting for him in the living room, but to his surprise noone was there. They continued out the front door and there was a small group of people waiting for them outside. As Jason walked through the group there was people he both knew and had never seen wishing him luck. As people told him their words of encouragment and goodbyes, they left. Until it was just Alice, Jason, and his family. His two siblings gave him hugs and said there goodbyes Even theire Pokemon, Charmeleon and Pikachu said goodbye. Charemeleon had some tears in his eyes. Jason walked up to his dad and extended his hand out for his dad to shake it. His dad pushed his hand aside and gave him a hug.

"I'm proud of you, you know that." He whispered into Jason's ear. "Your mom would be pround too."

When thay pulled away his dad had a tear rolling down his cheek. "Good luck, stay safe, and always try your hardest."

"I will dad." Jason replied.

Then him and Alice turned to walk away from them. As they were walking away. Jason heard something behind him he turned to see Charmeleon come running afterhim with Amy not to far behind.

"Hey, Charmeleon whats up?" Jason asked as Charmeleon and Amy got closer.

Amy walked up right in front of Jason with Charmeleon at her side.

She held out both her hands with a Pokeball being held in them.

"Charmeleon wants to go with you." Amy said a smile on his face

"Char! Charmeleon!"Charmeleon cried happily.

"Are you sure." Jason asked a bit concered. "Charmeleon is your Pokemon not mine."

"I know but… I want to make my Pokemon happy. Charmeleon is sad to see you leave and it wants to go with you. It would make Charmeleon happy to go with you. So I want you to take and plus you'll need him more than I will." She said.

Jason looked at her, grabbed the Pokeball, and gave her a hug.

When they released, Jason pointed the Pokeball at Charmeleon and called it into it. A red beam shot out and Charmeleon was pulled into the ball. Jason held the Pokeball in his hands and had a smile on his face.

Jason looked at Amy and said. "I'll bring him back I promise."

"You better." She had a smile on her face.

Alice and Jason turned and continued on, Waving towards Jason's family until they could no longer be seen. Then Welcome to Pallet Town sign loomed behind them as they entered Route 1.

_Don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter 4  New Friends

_Okay guys! sorry I took so long on this update, I have other things going on, Plus I had writers block for a week. I sorry if this chapter is a bit of a disappointment,_

_but i tried my hardest. Blitz nixion please let me now how I did with your OC or if there is anything you would like me to change. Please Review and Enjoy!_

_Oh! and Please check out Pokemon Trainer Yellow's story The Shiny Corruption, We worked together on it._

**Chapter 4**

**New Friends**

"It's pretty much a single path to Viridian City." Alice said as they walked through Route 1.

Jason was a bit distracted, looking at all of the wild Pokémon. A Pidgey flew in from of them on the path. They stopped and stared at the Pidgey for a few seconds. Then Jason reacted. He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

"You're going to try and catch it?" Alice asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be much of a Pokemon Trainer if I didn't." Jason replied. "Shinx come out!"

The Pokeball hit the ground and Shinx came out.

It cried as it appeared.

"Okay Shinx." Jason said. "Tackle the Pidgey."

Shinx took off towards the Pidgey, who unaware, kept pecking at the ground. Shinx slammed into the Pidgey and Pidgey slid a few feet on the ground. Pidgey laid on the ground. Swirls where its eyes should be.

"Good job Shinx, I'll take over from here."

Jason threw the Pokeball. The Pokeball made contact with the Pidgey, it opened up and a blob of red light shot out of the Pokeball and sucked Pidgey into it. The Pokeball closed and fell to the ground. The Pokeball shook three times then made a beeping sound to singnify that Pidgey had been successfully captured. Jason walked up to the Pokeball and picked it up with a smile on his face. He knelt down to and pet Shinx on the head, Shinx had a smile on its face. He stood up.

"My second Pokemon capture." Jason said while staring at Pidgey's Pokeball.

"Not to bad." Alice said. "but could we get a move on? The days almost over and I want to get to Viridian before sundown."

"Okay. Come on Shinx." Shinx jumped up onto Jason's shoulder and they continued on.

They walked following to path, there were no more wild Pokemon encounters.

"Eevee!" a voice shouted. "Use bite!"

Everyone stopped and looked around. There was the sound of an Eevee's cry.

"Where is that coming from?" Jason asked.

Shinx jumped off his shoulder and took off in a run towards the forests outlining the path.

"Hold on! Shinx, wait up!"

Jason and Alice took off after Shinx. They ran and they ran, until they came upon a line of thick bushes. The three went through one after the other. There was a trainer who was dressed similar to Lance, the legendary trainer. With his dark brown boots, blue pants, and long sleeved blue shirt with a red trim on the sleeves. He was having his Eevee attack a dummy that he had set up. It was hard to tell what the poorly constructed dummy was as it looked like a cross between a Pokemon and a person. First the Eevee looked over at the others than the trainer. He had medium length brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked like they could see through you to your soul. He smiled at the sight of Shinx and Jason. He looked over at Eevee and pointed to the Shinx. Eevee understood perfectly, it took off in a run towards Shinx.

"Looks like he wants to battle." Alice said.

Jason's confused facial expression quickly turned into a smile.

"Okay Shinx!" He said. "Tackle attack."

Shinx took off in a run towards the Eevee. The two collided and jumped back a few feet.

The Trainer was the first to react. "Eevee use Sand Attack!"

Eevee quickly spun around and with its back legs shot up sand into Shinx's face. The sand went into Shinx's eyes, Shinx cried out as he tried to get the sand out of its eyes. Eevee rammed into Shinx and sent it flying. Shinx hit the ground hard. Shinx stood up slowly. Eevee was running towards Shinx to tackle it again.

When Eevee was close enough Jason said. " Use Thundershock!"

Yellow electricity pulsed towards Eevee who was too close to stop running in time to move and dodge. The electricity shocked Eevee continuously, Eevee was thrown up in the air due to how powerful the attack was. Eevee fell to the ground, it had fainted. Shock appeared on the trainer's face.

"Eevee return." The trainer pulled out a Pokeball and Eevee was sucked into the Pokeball. "Go Larvitar!"

A small green Pokemon appeared. "Larvitar" It said.

"Shinx come back." Jason said.

Shinx turned back to face Jason, a confused looked in it's face, then it ran back to Jason. Shinx was right Jason.

"You did a good job, Shinx!" Jason said with a smile on his face, then the look turned to determination as he looked at the trainer. Jason grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Go Snivy!"

The Pokeball hit the ground and out popped Snivy.

"Sn-Snivy." It said.

"Lar." Larvitar said.

"Larvitar." The trainer said. "Use Leer."

Larvitar's eyes gleamed a shiny red. Snivy jumped from fright, ran and hid behind Jason.

"Snivy…" Jason said. "Come on."

Jason moved Snivy out from behind him and pushed it forward. Snivy moved up slowly to the battlefield.

"Snivy use your Tackle." Jason ordered.

Snivy ran toward Larvitar, who was running towards Snivy as well. The two collided, but Snivy was thrown back due to Larvitar's rough skin. Snivy appeared to have taken minor damage.

"Snivy try your Razor Leaf!"

Three leafs shot out of Snivy's tail towards Larvitar. The leafs hit Larvitar and threw it back a foot or two. Larvitar appeared to have taken a good amount of damage.

"Lavitar use Rock throw!" the trainer ordered.

Larvitar lifted up a big chunk of the ground and threw it at Snivy. Snivy jumped out of the way and used Vine Whip. Two vines launched out of Snivy's neck towards Larvitar. The vines neared Larvitar, Larvitar jumped up and bit onto the vines. Snivy eyes went wide with pain and it started running around comically and wildly. The Trainer and Alice started laughing hysterically, Jason and Shinx had a embarrassed look on their faces.

"Snivy calm down!" Jason called out over the laughter. "Use the vines and slam Lavitar down onto the ground."

Snivy stopped and slammed the Larvitar into a tree and then into the ground before it let go. Larvitar stood up from the ground, then ran at Snivy , and it tackled it. Snivy was slammed into a tree. Then it fell into the ground, unable to continue.

"Snivy return." Jason said as he pulled out the Pokeball and pulled Snivy back into the ball.

Jason pulled another Pokeball from his belt.

"Go, Charmeleon!" Jason said as he threw the Pokeball.

Charmeleon appeared out of its Pokeball a confident look on its face, showing that it was ready to do battle.

"Return Larvitar." The trainer said.

Larvitar was pulled into the Pokeball, he put it up and pulled out another one.

"Go Vulpix."

A Vulpix appeared but this one was different. It had a golden sort of color on its fur that shone brightly in the sun.

"Whoa a shiny Vulpix." Jason said in awe.

Charmeleon looked unimpressed.

"Vulpix, use Quick Attack." The trainer ordered.

Vulpix took off in a run towards Charmeleon at extreme speeds. It had hit Charmeleon in less than a second, Charmeleon used Mega Punch and knocked Vulpix aside. Vulpix was knocked up in the air and came slamming down onto the ground. Vulpix slowly got up.

"Vulpix use Fire Spin."

"Vvuulll!" it shouted as the flames shout out of its mouth and trapped Charmeleon in a vortex of fire.

The vortex dissipated, and Charmeleon appeared unaffected and almost rejunvinated.

"Char." It said.

"Charmeleon use Scratch." Jason ordered.

Charmeleon struck Vulpix with its claw. Vulpix was sent over to its trainer and it laid there not moving. It had fainted.

"Vulpix return." The Trainer had a surprised Smile.

He waved good bye and took off into the forest.

"Wait!" Jason called out. "What is your name!"

But the trainer was gone.

"That guy was weird." Alice said. "Oh well! Let's keep moving."

Jason called back Charmeleon and the group headed back the way they had come. Soon they reached the entrance to Viridian City.

"Ahhh…We're here." Alice said.

"Yeah, that was really quick." Jason commented. "We need to go to the Pokemon Center."

The group was at the Pokemon Center and Jason had given Nurse Joy his Pokemon to heal.

"Are you traveling to gather all the Gym Badges?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah! I'm going to participate in the Indigo League." Blaze replied.

"Your not going to participate in the World Championship Tournament?"

"The World Championship Tournament?"

"Yeah, for the first time ever we have a Pokemon World Champion and he is sponsoring a tournament that any trainer that has all the badges from any region can participate in. the trainer that comes in first place will get a chance to battle against the World Champion and if they manage to defeat the World Champion, then they themselves become the World Champion."

"A chance to become World Champion…I'm there. How do I sign up?"

"You just need to make to the Indigo Plateau and there you can register."

Nurse Joy handed Jason his Pokemon back. Shinx was already outside of its ball.

"Your Pokemon have been fully healed. Good luck on your journey, I hope you make it to Indigo Plateau."

"Thank you."

Jason walked away from the counter, Alice was there at the door waiting for him.

"I think we should stay here for the night." She said to Jason.

"Come on Alice if we go now we can make it to Pewter City." Jason replied.

"Umm, I'm not going to go sleep in a bug infested forest when I can sleep in a nice warm bed."

"I'm sorry." Nurse Joy said. "But all of our beds are taken."

"What? Oh no!" Alice was upset by the news.

"Well looks like we're going through Viridian Forest." Jason said triumphantly.

"Umm excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation." A female voice said.

Jason, Alice, and Shinx turned to look at the source of the voice. Their was a girl, a bit younger than Alice, walking up to them. She wore a white T shirt, blue jeans, a black cloak that reached down to her knees, and had black shoes with white laces. She had black hair that went down to her waist and serious blue eyes. She also had a guitar carrying case hung over her shoulders.

"My name is Akira Hoshiko and I may be able to help you with your problem." She said. "You two can stay the night at my house and continue your journey in the morning."

"Thanks Akira, but no tha" Jason started saying, but Alice put one of her hands over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Jason." Alice whispered to him. "Please lets just stay. I don't want to sleep in a forest filled with bugs."

"Okay." He mumbled.

Alice moved her hand away from his mouth.

"What I meant to say was, Me and my cousin would appreciate a place to stay tonight." Jason said.

"That would be fine." Akira replied. "I didn't get your names."

"My name is Alice." Alice answered, "And this is my cousin Jason."

"Its nice to meet you." Jason said.

"Its nice to meet both of you." Akira replied. "Follow me."

Akira walked out of the Pokemon Center, and with that the two followed her to a small single story house. Akira opened the door and walked in. Jason and Alice followed her in, Jason closed the door since he was the last one in. The first room they were in was the main room which has two couches and tv and a small coffee table. There were two hallways branching off of the main room, one that lead to the kitchen and dining room and the other which lead to the three bedrooms.

"Mom!" Akira called out. "I'm home and I bought company!"

A woman who looked to be in her late thirties came in from the kitchen.

"Oh and who are your knew friends?" Her mom asked in a cheerful voice.

"This is Jason and Alice." Akira replied. "They are traveling Pokemon Trainers."

"That's wonderful. I'm guessing you need a place to stay tonight…well you two are more then welcome to stay. We only have one extra bedroom though."

"That's okay." Jason said. "Alice can have the spare bedroom I'll take the one of the couches if that's okay."

"That's fine. You two are just in time for dinner won't you join us?"

"That sounds great!" Alice replied.

The four went into the dining room, Akira's mom had already set up dinner, she just put out two more plates. The four sat down to dinner.

"So Jason." Akira's mom asked. "How long have you been traveling?"

"We've only been traveling for a day, I just started my journey today." Jason replied.

"I'm suppose to start my journey tomorrow." Akira cut in.

"I'm a little sad to see Akira leave, but all little Pidgeys must leave the nest."

Alice tapped Jason on the should, "Maybe you should ask Akira if she would like to travel with us."

Jason noded.

"Akira, Alice and I were wondering if maybe you'd like to travel with us?" Jason asked.

Akira looked at them for a second. "If its okay with you two then sure." She replied.

"But first." Jason said inbetween bites. "I need to see if you can handle yourself, so how about a battle."

"A battle?" Her face showing a bit of surprise. "Okay, but after dinner."

Jason quickly ate and he waited for Akira and Alice to finish. When they were finished Akira led Alice and Jason to the backyard.

"We will have our battle here." Akira said as she walked to the opposite side. "I only have two Pokemon."

"That's fine." Jason replied. "I'll just use two then."

"Go Eevee." Akira said as she tossed a Pokeball.

An Eevee poped out.

"Eevee!" It cried happily.

"Another Eevee." Jason said to himself. "Then I'll choose, Pidgey go!"

The Pokeball hit the ground and out appeared the small bird Pokemon. Pidgey flew up into the air.

"Okay Pidgey. Use Tackle attack."

The Pidgey launched towards the Eevee at an fast pace.

"Eevee." Akira called out. "Dodge and use your own Tackle."

Eevee jumped up in the air, just before the Pidgey made contact. Pidgey crashed into the ground and the Eevee came slamming down on it. The Pidgey hit the ground again even harder, kicking up dirt as it did. The Pidgey had fainted.

"Wah! Pidgey return." Jason said. "Okay that was fast, your Eevee is strong, but lets see if it can handle my first Pokemon." Jason looked down at Shinx. "Okay its all riding on you, Go!"

Shinx took of in a run towards the Eevee.

"Eevee use Quick Attack." Akira ordered.

As the two Pokemon neared, Eevee jumped up in the air again to slam down on Shinx.

"Shinx!" Jason called out. "Thundershock."

Shinx launced a yellow bolt of Electricity at the Eevee, the Eevee was hit and thrown back. It hit the ground right in front of Akira, it had fainted.

"Eevee return." Akira said. "Your Shinx is Impressive." She tossed another Pokeball.

Another Eevee appeared.

"Eevee again." Jason said. "Okay Shinx use Charge."

"Eevee use Attract." Akira ordered.

Eevee spun around, did an attractive pose, and winked at Shinx. Shinx's eyes had hearts in them.

"Oh no!" Jason said. "Shinx come on snap out of it!"

"Eevee, use Quick Attack."

Eevee took off towards Shinx at an Incredible speed, It hit the Shinx hard. Shinx was launched back and landed in Jason'arms.

"Shinx…" It said sadly.

"Its okay." Jason said with a smile. "You did good."

"Is it okay?" Akira asked as she ran up to them.

"Yeah its fine." Jason said as he put the Shinx down. "Well I guess you're capable of taking care of yourself."

"She seems more then capable." Alice said.

"Thank you for letting me go with you guys." Akira said. "But its getting kind of late. We should go the sleep."

The street lights had come on during there battle.

"Yeah! Especially since we need to get going first thing in the morning." Jason pointed out.

The three walked into the house. Akira showed them where they would be sleeping. Jason and Alice were asleep as soon as there heads hit the pillows. In the morning, Jason, Shinx, and Alice were waiting outside for Akira, she was gathering her things and saying good bye to her mom.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

Akira nodded.

"Then lets go."

The three headed out of Viridian City and started on their way to Viridian Forest.

_Okay don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think. I won't prosecute you if you have some negative feedback. Any feedback is appreciated, Thank You!_


	5. Chapter 5 Viridian Forest

_Okay Guys! sorry this one took so long. I was a bit distracted and busy with other...stuff, but I think this Chapter will more than make up for it! I hope it will more then make up for it! Thank you again to Blitz nixion for allowing me to us his OC. Hope I'm doing good! I'm sorry Pokemon Trainer Green your OC has not been introduced yet, but I promise it will be soon and it will be good! Anyways...Thank you for your limitless patience and here goes Chapter five!_

**Chapter Five**

**Viridian Forest**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Alice's scream was loud enough to make a person deaf.

Jason and Akira turned around to face her, both had surprised expressions.

"What!" Blaze said in surprise. "What happened?"

"S-something touched my leg!" Alice pointed down to the tall grass that the group had been wading through for a while.

Jason knelt down next to her and moved aside the blades of grass next to her leg. There was a Caterpie on her leg.

"Oh hey look it's a Caterpie." Jason said with a happy tone.

Alice's face turned to horror and disgust. She screamed again , jumped away, and was hugging a nearby tree.

"I don't care! I hate Bug Pokemon!" Alice shouted.

Jason put his hand close to the Caterpie. It looked at him curiously for a few seconds, then climbed up his hand onto his arm and stopped at his shoulder.

"Heh, I think it likes me!" Jason said as he stood up.

The Caterpie was smiling at him.

"Don't tell me your going to take that bug!" Alice said.

"Of course!" Jason replied. "Why wouldn't I? It's a Pokemon.

"Bug are disgusting and I don't like them!"

"If you don't like them than I would recommend that you stop yelling." Akira said. "Unless you want a Beedrill swarm to attack us."

Alice's eyes went wide with terror at the realization that Akira was right. She reluctantly let go of the tree and walked back over to the group. She ignored the Caterpie. Jason got out a Pokeball and showed it to the Caterpie.

"Do you want to travel with me and see all sorts of different places?" Jason asked it.

It nodded happily, Jason pushed the button on the Pokeball. The Pokeball opened and the Caterpie was sucked inside. Jason smiled as he put the Pokeball up.

"There now the bug is gone so you can relax now." Jason said teasingly to Alice.

Alice got an annoyed look on her face.

"I guess it takes a worm to love a worm." She replied.

"Ha…very funny." Jason sarcastically replied.

Alice walked pass the others and lead the group as they started walking again.

"I just want to get out of here." She said.

"Well we should be out of here before the days over." Akira replied. "As long as we continue down this path."

"You seem to know this place so well." Jason said. "Have you been here often?"

"As a kid I use to explore the outer part of the forest, I would never go too deep." Akira replied.

"I'm thankful your with us! If it wasn't for you, Alice and I would have been lost already."

"Viridian Forest isn't that bad. The worst things about it is the fact that it is like a maze and the Beedrill swarms."

"How often do Beedrills attack travelers?" Alice asked with worry.

"Only if they are provoked. If we stay clear of them we should be fine."

"Good. I've already dealt with enough Bugs to last me a lifetime."

Suddenly these yellow things shaped like cocoons with black eyes dropped down from the trees and surrounded the group. The group froze. Jason and Akira had surprised looks on their faces, Alice, out of fear, Jumped behind Jason for protection.

"W-w-w-what are those things!" Alice asked unable to control the fright in her voice.

"They're Kakunas." Akira replied. "Beedrill's preevolved form. We're probably in the middle of a Beedrill hive"

"What do we do?" Jason asked.

"Just slowly walk pass them." Akira replied in a cool voice

The three slowly walked forward, Alice was pressed up against Jason.

"Do you have to be so close to me?" Jason asked her quietly.

"Just. Keep. Walking." She replied sounding very serious and afraid.

"Quiet you two." Akira broke in.

The group were nearing the Kakuna, Akira passed in between two Kakuna and Jason was right behind her. Just as he got in between the two Pokemon he looked down, he felt like he had stepped on something. Underneath his foot was a Weedle, It looked like it was trying to hold back a scream. Jason looked down at it, his eyes went wide.

"Oh…..no."

"WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDLE!" The Pokemon cried loudly.

Jason stepped off of it and the Pokemon took off. There was the sound of buzzing all around them. It was so loud that that Jason barely heard Akira telling them to run. Jason grabbed a hold of Alice's hand and started running after Akira. The buzzing was all around them.

"Don't look behind you!" Akira shouted. "Just keep running!"

The group just kept running and running. After a while the buzzing sounded like it was far away. The three stopped to catch their breath.

"Nice….going…..Jason." Alice said will breathing heavily.

"Not my…..fault…I didn't kn….ow….that the Weedle was right there." Jason replied almost catching his breath.

"It was no one's fault." Akira said. "No one knew that we were walking into a Beedrill hive. No one knew that the Weedle was right there. It was by pure luck that I missed it."

"Well… at least the Beedrill are leaving us alone."

Five Beedrill surrounded the group. The three moved in closer together.

"Looks like we won't get a chance to run now." Alice said, her voice shaky.

"Good." Jason replied, holding a Pokeball in his hands. "I was getting tired of running, it's not my style." Jason threw the Pokeball. "Shinx come out and help us! Use Thundershock on the Beedrill!"

The Pokeball hit the ground, Shinx popped out, and the Pokeball went back to Jason. Shinx fired yellow bolts of electricity at all five of the Beedrills, the Beedrill were shocked. They flew away as fast as they came, but more were coming, a lot more.

"I-I think we should run." Jason said

Shinx nodded her head and the four of them started running again. Shinx would occasionally stop to shock any nearing Beedrill, after a few minutes the Beedrill gave up the chase. The group stopped. Blaze literally dropped to the ground from exhaustion, Shinx laid down next to Jason, Alice sat down, and Akira slumped up against a tree.

"I….can't go on…..like this…"Jason said, trying to catch his breath. "I need a… few minutes to rest."

"Me….too." Alice said.

"Okay guys…" Akira said. "But….uh….we're still in their territory… so hurry it up."

The minutes went by quickly, The group hadn't moved an inch.

"Okay guys it been fifteen minutes." Akira said, "We need to get moving."

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Help me!" what sound like a little boys voice shouted. "Get away from me you stupid Beedrill! Someone Help!"

"That….That sounds like a little kid!" Jason said as him and Shinx got up and started running to where the voice came from.

"Wait up Jason!" Akira called out as she ran to catch up to him.

"Hey guys! Don't leave me here by myself!" Alice shouted as she ran after them.

The four of them ran, they were following the voice.

"Help! Someone! " The voice grew louder and louder. "Stupid Beedrill leave me alone!"

They ran into a small clearing and there was a Riolu fighting off a group of Beedrill. The Riolu saw the three trainers and was distracted. A Beedrill took advantage of the opportunity and hit the Riolu with it's Twineedle attack. The Riolu was knocked closer to the group. The Beedrill grouped to together and dove down to attack the Riolu again. Akira, on instinct, covered the injured Riolu from the attack with her own body. The Beedrill were nearing them. Shinx ran forward and zapped the Beedrill with a Thundershock attack. The Beedrill cried as they flew away. Akira looked down at the injured Riolu, it stared at her with eyes filled with wonder. Then it held onto her tightly.

"Please don't let them hurt me!" A disembodied boy voice said.

Jason looked over at Alice. "How is that Pokemon talking to us?"

"The Riolu is using it telepathic powers to talk to us." Alice replied. "We hear it in out head."

Akira stood up and wrapped her arms around the Riolu.

"Its okay. Its okay." She said in a soothing voice. "Those horrible bees are gone now. My name is Akira. Whats yours?"

"I don't really have a name." The Riolu replied.

"How about I give you one?"

The Riolu nodded.

"What about….Blitz?"

"I like that name! It sounds so powerful."

Akira smiled. "From now on you will be known as Blitz."

"Thank y-" Blitz cut itself off.

Blitz closed his eyes, as if he was sensing something. Then suddenly his eyes opened wide with terror.

"They coming back!" He shouted. "And theres more of them!"

Beedrill soon swarmed all around them. Blitz held onto Akira tighter. There were so many Beedrill it looked as if the whole hive was there.

"God! There are so many of them!" Alice said.

Akira was trying to shield Blitz away from them.

Jason looked over at Alice. "Send out Totodile and help me battle these Beedrill."

Alice nodded and called out Totodile. The Beedrill swarmed towards them a few at a time. Shinx was shocking any that got close to her or Jason, Totodile was using Water Gun to blast back the Beedrill. Alice was hitting any Beedrill that got close to her with her Shoulder bag. Akira was avoiding any Beedrill that got close to her. The group battled the Beedrill for a while and the Pokemon were getting very tired. The Beedrill suddenly stopped charging at them and they spread apart. A big Beedrill, bigger than all the others, came buzzing up to the group.

"It must be the queen Beedrill."Akira said. "Jason maybe if we beat this one the rest will leave us alone!"

"I'll do more then just beat it." Jason said. "I'll catch it!"

Shinx was too tired to battle so Jason called out Charmeleon.

"Char! Char! Charmeleon!" It said as it appeared.

The Beedrill immediately flew towards Charmeleon, its two white needle arms gleaming in the sun. Charmeleon jumped out of the way. The Beedrill flew past the others and turned around to attack Charmeleon again.

"Charemeleon when it comes close use Fire Punch!" Jason ordered.

Charmeleon nodded. The Beedrill flew toward Charmeleon with its stinger extended out. Charmeleon jumped up to dodge the attack. Its right hand had formed into a fist and it was ablaze. Charmeleon slammed its fist down on the Beedrill and then its slammed into the ground. Dust was thrown up, when the dust cleared the Beedrill had fainted. Jason got out a Pokeball and tossed it at the fainted Beedrill. The Pokeball made contact and sucked the Beedrill inside. After shaking back and forth three times, the Pokeball made a beeping noise to signify that the Beedrill had been captured. Jason walked over and smiled as he picked up the Pokeball. The Beedrill started buzzing again and moved closer to the group. Charmeleon jumped in between the group and the Beedrill. He was ready to fight them all if he had too. The Beedrill suddenly turned and flew away. Everyone sighed at once. Totodile was dancing a dance of joy.

"Good Job!" Jason said to Charmeleon and Shinx as he petted them. "Without you two, we would have been done for."

The two Pokemon smiled.

"Good Job too Totodile." Alice said as she called him back to his Pokeball. "Take a rest."

Akira looked down at Blitz, he had fallen asleep.

"Little guy must have been tired out." Alice said "Are you going to keep him?"

"Only if he wants to stay with me." Akira replied.

"Well we can at least take him out of this forest." Jason said. "The Beedrill should leave us alone now. So it should be easy going from here on out!"

Akira nodded. Jason thank Charmeleon and called it back to its Pokeball, then the group started moving again. After a few minutes there appeared to be a bright light at the end of the tunnel of trees that they had been walking through since they been in the forest.

"That must be the end of this fores!" Jason declared happily.

The Shinx on his shoulder cried happily. Alice smiled and ran to the light, Jason and Akira followed. Akira made sure not the wake the sleeping Blitz. They made it out. It was a hilly treeless plain. The group looked around.

"Look!" Alice said. "You can see Pewter City!"

Alice pointed to a city in the distance. Jason smiled as he laid eyes on it.

"Soon it will be time for my first Gym battle." He said full of excitement.

Blitz slowly opened his eyes and looked around confusingly. He looked up and saw Akira's smiling face.

"Hey sleepy head." Akira said. "You feeling better."

"Yeah." Blitz replied. "Where are we?"

"We're finally out of Viridian Forest. We can leave you her if you want or…you can come on a journey with us!"

"I want to go with you guys!" Blitz yawned and dozed off.

"Okay now that that's settled lets get a move on!" Jason said. "Cause I got at date with destiny."

Jason took off in a hurry to Pewter City.

"I want to be the very best!" He shouted as he ran.

_Like no one ever was!_

_To catch them is my real test! _

_and to train them is my cause!_

_I will travel across the land,_

_searching far and wide!_

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_the Power thats inside!_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta Catch em all!_

_Its you and me!_

_I know its my Destiny!_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh! your my best Friend!_

_Your a world we must defend!_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta Catch em all!_

_Our hearts so true!_

_I'll courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you!_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em all!_

_Gotta catch em all!_

_Every challenge along the way_

_With courage I will face!_

_I will battle everyday _

_To claim my rightful Plaaaaace!_

_Come with me! The time is right!_

_Theres no better team!_

_Arm in arm we'll win the fight!_

_Its always been our Dream!_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta Catch em all!_

_Its you and me!_

_I know its my Destiny!_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh! your my best Friend!_

_Your a world we must defend!_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta Catch em all!_

_Our hearts so true!_

_I'll courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you!_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta catch em all!_

_Gotta catch em all!_

_Gotta catch em aaaaallllll!_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta Catch em all!_

_Its you and me!_

_I know its my Destiny!_

_Pokemon!_

_Oh! your my best Friend!_

_Your a world we must defend!_

_Pokemon!_

_Gotta Catch em all!_

_Our hearts so true!_

_I'll courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I'll teach you!_

_Poooooookkkkkkeeeemmoooooon!_

_Gotta catch em all!_

_Gotta catch em all!_

_Pokemon!_

_Sorry about that...guess I got carried away! That song is my inspiration, thats how I write as well as I do. Soooo you might be hearing it a lot from me! That was the Full version by the way. Love that song! Love that Generation! and Love that Season on the Anime! _

_Thank You to all who support me! I'm not saying any names, but you know who you are! and if you don't know who you are then I will try my best to help you figure it out! _As always if anyone has any questions, comments, or complaints i would appreciate it if you sent me a PM instead of putting it in a review. _Please don't forget to review! it will be greatly appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6  First Gym Battle

_This has to be the quickest update I've ever done and the longest! Ultimate Gleek Mattii your OC is introduced in this Chapter, I would love some feedback from you! Let me know how I did with your OC and if there is anything I could be doing better. Pokemon Trainer Green, again sorry! Your OC has not been introduced yet, but next Chapter I'll make it happen, I promise. Still taking OC! If anybody wants to send one in feel free! Well enough talk lets get this Chapter rolling!_

**Chapter 6**

**First Gym Leader Battle**

The group entered Pewter City. It was a smaller city, but was still filled with life. Cars were going back and forth across the road, crowds of people were walking the streets. Jason and the others had easily found the Pokemon Center, it was by the city's park. They walked in, it was pretty much empty, except for a few trainers. One trainer caught Jason's eye. The trainer was a boy maybe older than Jason, he had dirty blonde hair that was gelled back. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket over it, had on a dark pair of blue jeans and was wearing black boots. Jason looked into his brown eyes, they had a sort of arrogant look about them. Jason didn't like it not one bit!

"Jason." Alice said. "What's wrong?"

"That trainer." Blaze gestured toward the boy. "I don't like the way he looked at me."

"Jason now is not the time to start picking fights." Akira said. "Lets heal our Pokemon and go to the Gym so you can battle the Leader and get a badge."

Jason sighed. She stopped looking at the trainer and handed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Thank you." Jason said as his Pokemon were handed back to him.

He stepped away from the counter, the trainer that he had been looking at approached him.

"You a trainer?" The trainer asked him.

He was a bit taller the Jason.

"Yeah." Jason replied. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just never seen you around before." A smile cross the trainers face as he saw Jason's Shinx. "That's your Pokemon! That small Electric Cat!" The trainer laughed hard.

"Hey don't make fun of my Shinx! She may be small, but she still packs a punch!"

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me." The trainer pulled out a single Pokeball from his pack.

"We'll beat any Pokemon you have!"

Akira and Alice were standing together watching events unfold. Akira shook her head in disappointment.

"He could never take be made fun of." Alice sighed. "Just wish he would think before he acted."

"Okay!" The trainer smiled. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

The trainer turned and walked out of the Pokemon Center. Jason went over to Alice and Akira.

"Come on." Jason said. "I have to go trounce this trainer's Pokemon."

"Jason what about your Gym battle?" Akira asked.

"It can wait. Beating this trainer won't take too long."

Jason went out the door. Akira looked over at Alice, Alice shrugged. Akira sighed and the two followed him out the door.

The two stood across from each other on their chosen battlefield, Pokeballs in hand. Alice and Akira stood a few feet behind Jason.

"Okay ." Jason said. "Shinx lets go."

Shinx ran out onto the battlefield and glared at the trainer.

The trainer just smirked. "Go Pokeball!"

The trainer tossed his Pokeball, it made contact with the ground, and out came a Tyranitar. The Pokemon was at least ten times bigger than Shinx. Shinx had a scared look on her face. Jason had an equally scared look.

"A Tyranitar?" Jason shouted.

"Jason, forget about the battle." Akira said. "You and Shinx are not ready to face such a powerful Pokemon."

"Akira is right." Alice said. "Either forfeit the match or use another Pokemon."

Jason looked over at Shinx, who was shaking in fear.

"Shinx come back!" Jason ordered.

Shinx quickly ran back and jumped into his arms. She had a apologetic look in her eyes.

"Its okay, Shinx don't worry about it." Jason said as he tossed another Pokeball.

His Charmeleon came out and roared. Then it laid eyes on the Tyranitar. Charmeleon was un impressed.

"Whats wrong your cat didn't want to battle?" The trainer said mockingly.

"Mind your own business!" Jason retaliated. "Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

"Char! Char! Char!" It turned and saluted him.

"Chaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" It cried as it fired a stream of fire towards the Tyranitar.

Tyranitar just stood there taking the attack, It appeared unaffected.

"Jason!" Alice called out. "Think! Tyranitar is part Ground! Fire is weak against Ground!"

"Tyranitar go. Use Thunder Punch." The trainer continued to smile.

The Tyranitar's fist sparked with electricity as it ran towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon Dodge and use Smokescreen!"

Charmeleon jumped up over Tyranitar and fired a thick cloud of smoke from its mouth. The cloud completely covered the Tyranitar.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Jason ordered.

Charmeleon's hand shone a steely gray as it dropped down into the cloud of smoke and onto the Tyranitar. No one could see what was going on in the smoke, but soon it cleared. Charmeleon was on top of Tyranitar and Tyranitar couldn't reach him. Charmeleon was holding onto him for dear life.

"Charmeleon use Metal Claw and keep using it!"

Charmeleon's hand shone a steely gray again and it just kept hitting the Tyranitar. The trainer's smirk had disappeared as his Pokemon struggled to get Charmeleon off. After a few minutes Tyranitar let out a roar the caused Charmeleon to fall off of it.

"Tyranitar use Mega Punch!"

"Charmeleon use Brick Break!"

The two Pokemon ran at each other head on. Charmeleon's attack hit first, hitting Tyranitar on the side of its stomach. Tyranitar's attack hit Charmeleon up in the air.

"CCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" It cried as it was launched into the air.

"Charmeleon!" Jason called out.

Charmeleon slammed back into the ground, hard. The impact threw up dirt. When it cleared, Charmeleon was lying on the floor unable to battle. Tyranitar was down to one knee do to the damage it had suffered from the battle.

"Tyranitar that was a good job." The trainer said as he called it back.

"Good effort Charmeleon." Jason called back the Pokemon.

The trainer went over to Jason. "Looks like I win."

"Well congratulations." Jason replied in an annoyed tone.

"Whoa calm down! Just wanted to saw that you are the first trainer to actually give me a challenge. Names Matt. What is yours?"

"Jason. What do you just go around provoking random trainers into a battle?"

"Well Jason, I like to separate the strong trainers from the weak trainers. You, my friend, are in between. You're not strong, but you're not weak."

"Thanks? I guess."

"Which is why I'm going to follow you around until I figure out what kind of trainer you are."

"Ummmm….Okay I guess."

Akira and Alice went over to them.

"Hi I'm Alice!"

"I'm Akira."

"Hi Alice and Akira, I'm Matt."

"So why are all of you here?"

"I'm here to earn a badge." Jason replied.

"And we're just traveling with him." Alice replied.

"You're here to get a badge? Well than you need to be ready to battle Rock types."

"Rock types…." Jason said. "I'll just use Snivy then."

"Get your Pokemon healed and I'll show you to the Gym."

"Thanks!" Jason called out as he ran back into the Pokemon Center.

"The Pewter City Gym." Matt said as they stood in front of it.

"My first Gym battle is waiting for me in there." Jason said out loud.

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Alice asked.

"Actually if you guys don't mind, I want to do this on my own."

"Fair enough." Akira replied. "We'll wait for you out here. Good luck."

"And try not to lose!" Alice added.

Jason smiled as he walked up the path to the gym with Shinx walking right next to him. They were nearing the door, when it opened from. A boy about the same age as Jason walked out. He had long silver hair with crimson streaks going through it, he had golden colored eyes and was slightly muscular. He nodded a greeting to Jason, Jason returned the greeting by nodding back. Jason pushed open the Gym doors and walked in. The Gym was darkly lit, the walls were a plain steel gray, and there was a raised platform with a young man with brown skin, and brown spiky hair. He was wearing an orange shirt, green pants, and brown shoes.

"Hi, I'm Brock." He said. "I'm the leader of this Gym. Are you a challenger?"

"Yes." Jason replied. "I'm here to challenge you."

"Okay. I'm an expert on Rock Pokemon. My Pokemon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage."

Brock pushed a button and a rocky battlefield extended out. Brock walked over to one side and Jason went to the other.

"We will use three Pokemon each. Well….come on!"

Brock threw a Pokeball and out came a Ryhorn. Shinx had sparks bouncing all around her.

"Sorry Shinx not this time." Jason said to her.

Jason got another Pokeball.

"Go Beedrill!"

The extra big Beedrill appeared..

"Rhyhorn use Rock Polish." Brock ordered.

Shiny streaks ran over Rhyhorn and It looked to have a shine to it.

"Beedrill use Twineedle attack!"

The Beedrill swooped down towards the Rhyhorn and it attack it with its two white needle arms. Beedrill hit the Rhyhorn, but upon impacted the attack just bounced off.

"Rhyhorn Take Down!"

The Rhyhorn jumped up as high as it could and it crashed down on Beedrill. Beedrill had fainted.

"You did a good job!" Jason said as he called it back to its Pokeball. "Go Charmeleon."

Jason threw another Pokeball, Charmeleon came out of this one.

"Char! Char! Charmeleon!" It said.

"Rhyhorn use Horn Attack." Brock ordered.

The Rhyhorn ran towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Metal Claw!" Jason ordered.

Charmeleon's claw shone a steely gray as it slammed its fist into Rhyhorn. The Pokemon was knocked off of its feet. It was immobilized on its side.

"Charmeleon use Brick Break!"

Charmeleon slammed his fist into the Rhyhorn and the Pokemon had fainted.

"Not to bad." Brock replied. "Go Graveler!"

Brock tossed another Pokeball and out came a Graveler.

"Graveler use Rollout attack!"

Graveler jumped up and started spinning and was soon spinning along the ground towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon run a Smokescreen."

Charmeleon shot out dark, thick smoke. The Graveler rolled into it then rolled back out to Its original side. It stood there waiting for Charmeleon to emerge from the smokescreen. Charmeleon jumped out of the ground from behind the Graveler. Brock and the Graveler had surprised looks on their face.

"Charmeleon use Brick Break again!"

Charmeleon slammed its fist down on the Graverlers head(or what I thought was his head.) Charmeleon was still up in the air. The Graveler had a stunned look on its face. Charmeleon dropped down to the ground and Graveler fainted. Brock had a shocked look on his face. He called back Gaveler.

"That was quite impressive!" Brock said as he got out another Pokeball. "This battle is about to really began."

Brock tossed the Pokeball and out came his Onix. Its roar shook the whole Gym. Jason was filled with shock at the sight of the huge rock snake Pokemon. Charmeleon's mouth was wide open from shock.

"Charmeleon don't be intimidated." Jason said. "Use Brick Break!"

Charmeleon ran towards the Onix, but as it neared Onix just slapped it away with its tail. Charmeleon hit the wall and had fainted.

"Charmeleon!" Jason cried out. "You did a good job. Now get some rest."

Jason called it back to its Pokeball.

"You're my last hope." Jason tossed another Pokeball.

Out of this Pokeball came Snivy.

"Sni! Snivy!" It cried as it appeared.

Snivy then looked up at the Onix and it shook in fear.

"Snivy! Keep yourself together!" Jason called out. "Use Leech Seed!"

Snivy fired a seed from its mouth. The seed latched onto Onix and started to slowly sap its energy. Onix shook off the shock of the attack.

"Onix use Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.

Onix lifted up a huge Boulder and hurled it at Snivy. Snivy's eyes went wide from shock and it ran back to Jason.

"Snivy!" Jason said. "Come on you can do it!"

Snivy reluctantly went back to the battlefield.

"Onix! Use Tackle attack!" Brock ordered.

Onix lunged forward and turned to crush Snivy with its head! Snivy dodged attack after attack, but after a few minutes it started showing fatigue. Onix would get his health drained little by little, but that wasn't helping much.

"Snivy can't keep this up much longer!" Jason thought. "I need to end this match and quick!"

"Snivy use Razor Leaf!"

Snivy fired out two leaves out towards the Onix, the leaves bounced of seemingly having no effect.

"Snivy try Attract!"

Snivy did a seductive pose and winked at the Onix. Onix was seeing hearts.

"Now use Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy jumped up in the air and spun around, creating a tornado made up of leaves. The Tornado spun towards the infatuated Onix and slammed into it. Brocks Onix fell to the floor, unable to battle.

"O-Onix!" Brock cried out. "Return!"

Jason and Shinx ran over to Snivy.

"Snivy!" Jason cried happily. "You did it!"

"Shinx!" Shinx cried happily.

"Sni! Sni!" Snivy smiled at them. "Sni?"

"Snivy what's wrong?" Jason asked.

Snivy soon turned a bright white, grew taller, the tail grew longer, and it had two leaves sprout from its tail. The glow disappeared and there stood a completely different Pokemon.

"Servine!" It cried.

"Snivy!" Jason had a shocked look on his face. "You evolved into Servine…..That's great!"

"Servine." It held its head up proudly.

"Okay Servine, thank you for everything." Jason called it back to its Pokeball.

Brock walked over to Jason.

"That was Impressive!" Brock complimented. "Was that your first Gym battle?"

"Yes it was!" Jason replied.

"That's even more impressive….her you more than earned this."

Brock handed him a small circular object. It was a steely gray.

"It's a Boulder badge." Brock replied as Jason gazed at it. "It proof that you have beaten me in a Pokemon battle."

"Thank you." Jason said as he pined it to the inside of his jacket.

"Trainer you gave me an excellent battle and for that I should be thanking you! Good luck on getting the rest of you badges!"

Jason walked out of the Gym. Alice, Akira, and Matt were sitting down on a bench waiting for him. Akira had Blitz in her arms.

"Sooooo, how'd it go?" Alice asked wasting no time.

Jason showed them the badge.

"That's great!" Akira said.

"Brock should have been pretty easy after battling me." Matt commented.

"It was a back and forth fight." Jason said. "But I prevailed in the end,"

"That's good!" Alice said. "Your Pokemon are probably tired lets head back to the Pokemon Center."

Jason nodded and the group went back to the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Jason hand off his Pokemon to Nurse Joy. While Jason was waiting, he spotted the trainer he had seen leaving the Gym. Jason went over to him.

"Hi." Jason said to him. "I'm Jason, I was just wondering if you had won a badge from Brock also.

The trainer nodded. "The name is Chase. Chase Lavin. I did beat Brock for a Boulder Badge. What about you? Did you win?"

"Yup!" Jason replied as he showed him the badge.

"Hey! Since we're both just starting out you want to have a battle?"

"Sure! Just have to wait for my Pokemon to heal."

"Okay I'll meet you outside in the park."

Chase left the Pokemon Center. Jason went back up to the counter as Nurse Joy hand him his Pokeballs. Shinx jumped off of the Counter. Jason went back outside. Alice, Matt, and Akira were waiting for him outside.

"All I'm saying is that its getting pretty late." Alice was talking to Matt. "We should stay at the Pokemon Center for the night."

"And I'm saying is that a camp out on Route 3 would be fine." Matt replied.

"Maybe Jason can solve this." Akira said as Jason approached them;

"I have a battle to go to." Jason said as he and Shinx walked pass them and to the park.

The three followed him to the park. Jason approached Chase.

"Hey Jason!" Chase called out. "…who are those three."

"They're my friends." Jason replied. "This is Akire, Alice, and Matt;"

"Hi." They all said.

"Hi. Its nice to meet you all." Chase replied. "Are you ready for our match?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jason replied.

"Go then le-"

"Can you trainers help me!" A young woman was running to them.

"Sure. What do you need help with." Chase replied in an instant.

"My son! He went into Viridian Forest! He is only five! Please you have to help me!"

Chase looked at Jason. "I'm going to help this woman. Our battle will have to wait."

"Well then I'm going too." Jason replied.

"Me too." Akira replied

"And me." Matt said.

"Don't forget about me." Blitz, who was by Akira, said

"Ummm…I think I'll sit this one out." Alice said. "I'm not going back into that forest."

"Okay then wait for us in the Pokemon Center." Jason said.

Alice nodded and ran back into the Center.

"Okay ma'am can you tell us where your son entered the forest and what is his name?

"He went in from the entrance on Route 2 and his name is Charlie." The lady was almost to tears.

"Okay guys lets go!" Chase said.

As the group ran off to Route 2, they didn't see the woman pull out a small device.

"You have four trainers and two Pokemon headed your way." she spoke in it.

"Good Job. Will be ready for them." An evil sound voice replied a few second later. "Hurry back."

"On my way."

She an evil smiled formed on her face as she put up the device and started walking to Viridian Forest.

_Soooo yeah! I thought I leave a little cliffhanger! Just to see what it was like. Someone filled my head with the Idea, that person knows who I'm taking too! I might not do a lot of Cliffhangers. So don't worry if you don't like them! As always if you have any questions, comments, complaints, or you want to send me an OC, Please do it in a PM instead of a review. Thank You. Oh! and don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7 Infinity

_Okay! Chapter 7! YEAH! I would like to personally thank Pokemon Trainer Green for getting behind me and giving me the encouragement to keep writing. I'm dedicating this Chapter to you Green! I hope you like it! There is a new OC introduced in this Chapter as well as some new villians. Once again still taking OCs if anybody is wanting to send one in. Oh! and we also have I first relationship development scene! Now I don't want to hear anything bad about it from anybody! You don't like? Then too bad!...sorry I got a little carried away again! Lets get this episode of Pokemon A New Beggining started! Roll film!_

**Chapter 7**

**Infinity**

"Charlie!" Jason called out. "Your mother sent us to find you!"

"Jason we've been calling this kid for hours!" Matt said. "Isn't possible that he just went back to his mother?"

"Its very likely." Akira replied.

"I'm with Jason." Chase spoke for the first time since they enter the forest. "We should keep looking for the boy."

They had been walking through Viridian Forest for nearly two hours. Calling out his name and getting no reply.

"Two hours we've been looking for this kid…." Matt complained. "And its getting dark."

"Careful guys." Akira warned. "This place gets dangerous at nights, especially with all the Beedrills."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the Beedrills." Jason replied. "They learned their lesson last time."

"What you do to the Beedrill?" Chase asked.

"I captured the queen Beedrill.." Jason boasted.

"The queen." Chase repeated. "That must have been a tough battle!"

"Not really. My Charmeleon was able to take it down no problem!"

"Hey guys." Akira interrupted their conversation. "Shouldn't we be calling out to that kid?"

"Oh yeah. Charlie! Can you hear us? We're four Pokemon trainers sent her by your mom to find you! We're her to help!"

Blitz and Shinx were walking behind the group of trainers. Shinx had a scared look on her face and was continuously glancing behind herself. It was dark and the moon was casting shadows that looked like weird creatures and scary monsters. Blitz noticed how scared Shinx was, so he moved in closer to her and patted her on the back.

"Its okay Shinx!" He said to her. "Don't worry! There is nothing out here except more Pokemon like us!….But if there is something else out here, I'll protect you!"

Blitz winked at Shinx. Shinx smiled at him and cried happily. The two of them stay close together.

"Hey Charlie! Your mom sent us to find you! We're here to get you out of this forest!" Jason called out once more and waited a few seconds for a reply. A reply came.

"Mommy sent trainers to find me! I'm over here!" A little boys voice called out.

"That's Charlie!" Jason said as the group took off in a run towards the voice.

They came into a same clearing. In the moonlight, Jason could make out a faint outline of a small figure.

"I'm right here!" The boy called out.

Jason went over to him, but as he got closer he relized it was just a dummy with a tape recorder attached to it.

"What is going on her?" Jason said.

"We've…..been tricked?" Chase was confused..

"I don't like this!" Matt sounded like he was freaking out. "I don't like this at all!"

"Guys!" Akira said. "We need to get out of here and-"

The four trainers fell into a pithole trap. Jason had landed on top of Chase, Akira had landed on top of Jason, but Matt had hit rock bottom and they all landed on him. The trainers moved off of each other.

"What? What happened?" Jason asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a trap." Akira said too late.

"Did you figure that out yourself?" Matt replied with annoyance.

"No." Akira replied calmly. "Gravity helped."

"We just need to find a way out of-"

A rope net had been placed at the bottom of the pit trap. The ends shot up and trapped the trainers inside it. The rope was being mechanically lifted out of the trap. Jason saw that Blitz and Shinx were still free.

"You two need to get out of here! Now!" Jason said."

"O-Okay!" Blitz replied. "Come on Shinx!"

Shinx looked at Jason for a second, She was worried, Then she ran after Blitz and the two Pokemon ran off out of sight.. The trainers had been lifted out of the hole and the net stopped moving. Three shadowy figures walked out from there cover in the bushes. Two lights, that had been placed in the surrounding trees, flicked on and illuminated the whole area. The four trainers got a good look at their captures. They were wearing black shirts, pants, gloves, boots and berets and had a white I with black trim on their shirts. Two of them were male and the other was a female. She was the young woman that had asked for their help.

Blitz and Shinx ran and ran for a few minutes.

"Shinx! Shinx!" Shinx cried. (Blitz! Please can we stop! I can't run anymore!)

The Pokemon both stopped to rest, Shinx just stood there with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. Blitz sat down against a tree to rest. Blitz closed his eyes to rest, but he felt something move against him then his shoulder was wet. He opened his eyes and saw Shinx crying into his shoulder. He was shocked by the sight. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and just let her cry.

"Okay! Just what the heck is going on!" Jason demanded.

"Are you really that dense?" the young woman replied.. "It was all just a ruse to lure you all here."

"Why us?" Akira asked.

"For ya Pokemon! Of course." An man with short, teal colored hair replied.

"Well! Your not getting my Pokemon!" Chase replied.

"We don't care." Another man replied, he was tall than the other two and had purple hair. "Well just take them."

He had an evil smirk on.

"Ha! You can try!" Matt said as he tried to reach for his Pokeballs, but the rope net was so tight that he couldn't.

The four trainers started struggling to get free, but instead they ended up hurting each other.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Jason demanded.

"We thought you'd never asked." the tall man said. "Introductions!"

"Jazz!" the young woman said.

"Jet!" The man with teal colored hair said.

"And I'm Jace!" The tall man said. "….And together we make!"

"Team Infinity!" All three of them said simultaneously, while they did a weird pose.

The four trainers all had embarrassed and confuse looks on there face.

"I'm getting embarrassed just watching." Jason said.

"I wish I wouldn't have seen that." Chase commented.

"Me too." Matt said.

"I don't even know whats going on anymore." Akira said.

The members of Team Infinity stopped doing their poses.

"You mock us now." Jace said. "But it will be a different story when we take your Pokemon."

Jason and the others started struggling and yelling at them to let them down.

"What should we do with them Jace?" Jet asked.

"Just leave them there for now and well get them in the morning." Jace replied.

The lights were turned off and the three members of Team Infinity headed back to Pewter City leaving Jason and the others hanging. Despite the pain of the net pulling against there skin, the four trainers managed to get to sleep.

Shinx woke up. It was morning. She opened her eyes and saw that she had fallen asleep with her front legs around Blitz. Blitz had his arms wrapped around her. Blitz slowly opened his eyes and was looking right into Shinx's big yellow eyes. They stared at each other for a second, then pulled away and looked in opposite directions. Both were blushing.

"Awe! How cute!" A female voice squealed.

The two Pokemon looked over and saw a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top, white shorts that stopped a little above her knees and had a blue bandana around her head. There was a Minun sitting on her left shoulder.

"A Riolu and a Shinx together! Its so adorable! But its also unusually to see two completely different Pokemon together."

Blitz ran up to her, jump up and grabbed onto her shoulders and started shaking her wildly.

"Please! Oh Please! You have to help my trainer and her friends! Please! PLEASE!" Blitz cried.

Her Minun was so surprised that it fell off her shoulder

"Okay! Okay!" the girl replied. "I'll help. Just tell me your name first."

"I'm Blitz and she is Shinx."

"Hi Blitz and Shinx! I'm Everlynn! Now lets go help your trainers!"

Minun jumped up onto Everlynn's shoulder and then she followed the Pokemon.

Jason awoke and realized that he had been tied up. He looked around and saw that the others had been tied up too. Jason reached down to his belt for his Pokeballs, but found that they had been taken.

"Looking for these."

Jason looked over and saw Jazz holding his belt with all his Pokeballs.

"Told you take them." She had a smile on.

"Give me back my Pokemon!" Jason shouted.

His shouting awoke the others and soon they were shouting to.

"Oh! Let me think about it….." Jazz pretended to think." No!"

"If I were you I'd reconsider." A new voice said.

Everyone turned to face the new voice. It was a girl with a Minun on her shoulder and Shinx and Blitz standing on either side of her.

"Shinx!" Jason happily cried out.

"Blitz!" Akira cried out happily.

"So what little girl?" Jazz said. "Your going to beat me and save your friends? I think not!"

Jazz tossed a Pokeball and out came a Ralts. Everlynn tossed out a Pokeball too and out came a Espeon.

"Ralts use Psychic." Jazz ordered.

The Ralts had a purple aura around it. It tried to grip Espeon with its Psychic attack.

"Espeon use your Psychic." Everlynn ordered.

A purple aura surrounded Espeon. It lifted up the Ralts and tossed it into a wall. The Pokemon fainted. Jason was impressed.

"Grrrr! My Pokemon that I got for my Birthday is worthless!" Jazz pouted as she called it back.

Jet and Jace came out of almost nowhere. Jet sent out his Pokemon. It was an Abra.

"Abra use Psychic." Jet ordered.

His Abra did nothing, it just sat there.

"Come on you worthless Pokemon! Do something!"

"Jet!" Jace said. "You know Abra doesn't do anything until it evolves."

"Darn Pokemon" Jet said as he called Abra back.

"Are you done?" Everlynn asked. "Because battle you guys is more embarrassing for me then it is for you."

"Try me little lady." Jace tossed a Pokeball and a Wobeffet came out.

"Wobbafet!" It said as it appeared.

"Espeon use Psychic!" Everlynn ordered.

The purple aura appeared again.

"Wobeffet use Mirror Coat." Jace ordered.

Espeon launched the Psychic attack, but Wobeffet sent it right back at Espeon. Espeon was hit by the attack and had fainted.

"Good job girl." Everlynn said as she called back her Espeon. "Goooo-"

"Wait!" Jason interrupted. "Have my Shinx attack with a Thunderbolt."

Before Everlynn could reply, Shinx launched a huge bolt of electricity at the Pokemon. Jace smirked.

"Use Mirror Coat again."

The attack hit and seemed to struggle with the Mirror Coat, but it overpowered the Mirror Coat. Wobbefet was continuously shocked until it fainted.

"What! Oh no!" Jace Exclaimed.

"Looks like your beat." Everlynn smiled. "Now leave."

Team Infinity ran off.

"You haven't seen the last of us! We'll bother you for Infinity!" Jace called out as they ran.

Shinx and Blitz ran over to their trainers and set them free, then they helped the others.

"Shinx you saved us!" Jason said as he hugged her.

Shinx smiled and cried happily. Blitz and Akira were hugging too.

"Thank you." Jason said to Everlynn. "For saving us."

Everlynn smiled. "Anything to help my fellow Pokemon Trainer."

"You were really impressive! Have you had your Pokemon long?"

"Yup! I'm here to participate in the Pokemon World Championship Tournament."

"Me too! Looks like I have a rival."

"Hey guys." Chase suggested. "We've been out here all night. We should had back to Pewter."

"Okay." Jason said. "You should come with us….?"

"Everlynn." Everlynn replied.

"Everlynn! That's a beautiful name. I'm Jason."

"Thanks Jason!" Everlynn blushed a bit. "Sure I'll go with you."

Everlynn was introduced to everyone else and they headed back to Pewter City.

Sorry about the ending. I was up until 2:50 am writing this Chapter for you guys! Thats how dedicated I am! Anyway, you guys know the drill by now. Oh! and if you like this story, Please check out PokemonTrainerYellow's story titled The Shiny Corruption. We worked together to write it. Please don't forget to review! And you all have a wonderful day!


	8. Chapter 8  New Rivals

_As I was writing this Chapter's battles, I discovered that if I listen to a battle sound from one of the games. If you want to know what song I listen to while Jason battles your OC, Don't be afraid to ask! Enjoy this Chapter and if you have an OC you want to send in, I letting you know now that I'm only taking one more OC...for now. Enjoy this Chapter! Let this episode of Pokemon A New Beggining begin!_

_There is a bit of Adult content in this chapter, but its not that much and I sure no one will notice it!_

**Chapter Eight**

**New Rivals**

"We're lost aren't we?" Akira asked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Matt said with sarcasm.

The group of five were now lost in Viridian Forest. They had been wandering for over a half hour and had made no progress. Every twist, every turned always seemed to lead to the same place.

"Were going in circles." Chase stopped walking.

"Everything looks the same." Jason commented. "Its not a surprise that we are lost."

"Maybe one of your Pokemon can help us get out of the forest?" Everlynn suggested.

"That's a good Idea! My Beedrill should know this forest since I caught it here."

Jason called out his Beedrill and asked it to lead them out of the forest. The Pokemon nodded and it happily lead them. They walked, They walked, and they walked, but they had ended up where they had started.

"Okay this isn't working." Jason said. "Beedrill thanks, but return."

The Beedrill was called back to its Pokeball.

"Anybody have any ideas to get us out of here?"

Akira's Eevee came out of his Pokeball and it had a look on its face as if it was focusing on something.

"Eevee?" Akira asked. "Whats wrong?"

The Eevee cried and then started running through the forest. Akira called out as she ran after it, the others followed her. They ran through the forest and into a section they had never been in. They came into a clearing, Eevee was staring at this huge rock that was covered in moss. It felt cooler around the rock.

"That rock looks different than any of the other rocks." Everlynn stated.

Eevee started at it, mesmerized and it slowly approached it. The sunlight shined through the trees, giving the rock an almost divine glow. The Eevee stood right next to rock and Eevee started to glow. Everyone's expressions turned to that of amazement.

"That is definitely not a ordinary rock." Everlynn said.

Eevee grew taller and bigger, the glow disappeared and a Leafeon stood in its place.

"Eevee….Eevee evolved." Akira was speechless.

She ran over and hugged her new Pokemon. It smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now that you evolved maybe I should give you a nickname….." Akira thought. "How about Sunny?"

The Pokemon nodded happily. Akira pet him one last time and called him back to its Pokeball.

"That's cool that your Pokemon Evolved." Jason said with a smile.

"Too bad it couldn't help us fined our way out of here." Matt said.

Akira shot Matt an annoyed look., but before she could reply another voice spoke.

"You five Pokemon trainers lost?" A female voice spoke.

The group looked behind them and saw a female who looked about Jason's age. There was a Pikachu on her shoulder. She had blonde hair that went down her back and light green eyes. She was wearing a light purple shirt with gold trim, the shirt went down to about half way on her stomach. The sleeves went to her elbows. Her light purple pants went down a few inches passed her knees. She had on black boots, with red trim. And she was beautiful. Jason was Awestruck by her beauty. Jason stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Everlynn directed a weird look a Jason. Jason was staring at the girl, he hadn't even blinked.

"Yes." Akira spoke as she walked toward the girl. "We have been lost since last night. Can you help us?"

The girl looked over the group and her eyes stopped a Jason. She looked at him for a second. She saw the expression on his face and she blushed and shyly smiled at him. Jason snapped back into reality and he saw her smiling at him. His face turned as red as a beet and he looked at the ground. Everlynn noticed Jason's reaction and smiled.

"Sure!" She replied in I cheerful tone. "My name is Kelly by the way."

Kelly walked pass the group. Jason eyed her all over as she walked pass him. then he felt bad.

"You guys were going the right way." She said as she pointed at the other side of the clearing. "If you were heading to Pewter City. You just need to keep going this way and you'll make it out of this forest. I you guys want you can just follow me."

"Yeah we'll just follow you." Akira replied.

Kelly nodded and the group started walking. Kelly was walking in front of the group, Jason was in the back, his face red and his hands in his pockets. By now the whole group had noticed Jason acting differently. Matt the oldest of the group was walking beside him.

"So…..are you going to talk to her?" Matt whispered to him.

Jason looked up at him, trying to put up a clueless expression.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Don't act dumb! We all saw how you looked at her when she first showed up."

"I….I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Alright fine…..but I would recommend talking to her before we get out of the forest."

Matt went back over to the others and left Jason to think about it. Jason looked pass the other at Kelly. She was up in the front all alone. Jason sighed that walked pass the others to Kelly.

"Hi." Jason said as he walked up next to her. "I'm Jason."

"Hi Jason." Kelly replied. "I'm Kelly."

"Its nice to meet you Kelly"

There was a moment of awkward silence, in which that both smiled and looked away from each other. The Pikachu on her shoulder was looking at both of them with a weird look.

"So what brings you to Pewter City?" Jason asked as he turned his head back to face her.

"I'm a Pokemon Trainer." Kelly replied. "Looking to get into the World Championship Tournament."

"Looks like I have another Rival." Jason replied with a smile.

"Your trying to get in too." Kelly smiled at him. "And your headed to Pewter City to get a badge from Brock, right?"

"Actually I already have the badge." Jason showed her the inside of his coat where the badge was pinned.

"Impressive." Her smiled widen. "How about a battle when we get to Pewter City?"

"Pika! Pika!" Her Pikachu said with enthusiasm.

"A battle?" Jason smiled, looked away from her, and reached down to his belt and had Shinx's Pokeball in his hands. "Why wait."

She smiled at him, but this smile was different, It was filled with arrogance and confidence.

"Okay."

They stopped on the middle of the path and back away from each other. The others knew what was going on, so they just stood at the sidelines.

"One Pokemon each!" She called out to him. "I will be using my Pikachu!."

"Pika!" It cried happily as it jumped off her shoulder and ran onto the battlefield.

Jason tossed his Pokeball and out came Shinx. Shinx cried happily as she appeared.

"I will be using my Shinx."

The Pokemon glared at each other with determination.

"Pikachu go! Use Quick Attack.!" Kelly ordered.

The Pikachu started running towards Shinx at super fast speeds.

"Shinx use Thundershock!"

"SSSShhinxxxx!" It cried as at yellow bolt of electricity was fired at the Pikachu.

Pikachu dodged it easily and slammed into Shinx. Shinx was knocked back, but managed land on her feet.

"Okay Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumped up in the air, its tail turned to metal. I flipped in the air and swung its tail at Shinx.

"Shinx Dodge and use Bite!"

Shinx moved out of the way. Pikachu hit the ground, then Shinx jumped towards Pikachu and bit it on the side. Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!"

Pikachu cried as it shocked the Shinx that was still biting into it.

"Shinx use your Thundershock!"

Shinx shocked the Pikachu. Both Pokemon were shocking each other at the same time. The attacks went on and both Pokemon were crying in pain. There was a small explosion, dust and smoke covered the area. Both Trainers had to shield their eyes. When the dust and smoke cleared, both Pokemon were standing, but they were showing fatigue.

"Pikachu use Slam!"

"Shinx use Tackle!"

Both Pokemon ran at each other and ran into each other head on and were locked together trying to push the other back.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!."

Pikachu quickly moved to the side, Shinx was confused. Pikachu jumped over Shinx and landed behind her. Then it hit her in the back. Shinx tried to hit Pikachu with its tail, but Pikachu dodged it by jumping up in the air. Shinx stared up at it in shock.

"Iron Tail!"

"Pikachu's tail turned metal, It flipped and slammed its tail down on Shinx. Shinx dropped down to the ground unable to battle.

"Pikachu return." Kelly said.

Pikachu looked at her for a second, then ran over to and back onto her shoulder. Jason ran over to Shinx and lifted her up in his arms.

"You did a good job." He said softly. "Take a rest." Jason called her back to her Pokeball.

Kelly went over to Jason.

"That wasn't too bad, but what do you expect…I'm undefeated." Kelly half said half bragged.

"Undefeated? How many matches have you had?" Jason asked.

"Twenty five. "

The others had went over to them.

"That was an amazing match! Both of you!" Everlynn said full of excitement.

"Thanks." Both Jason and Kelly said at the same time. They looked at each other then smiled.

"I'm not trying to ruin the moment…..but can we please get out of here!" Matt said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kelly said. "I forgot that I was showing you guys the way out. Just follow me!"

The group started walking again/

…Pewter City Pokemon Center…

"Your Pokemon are fully healed." Nurse Joy smiled as she hand Jason his Pokeballs. "We hope you come back again."

"Thank you." Jason said as he received the Pokeballs from her.

Jason went over to the others who were sitting around a Table in the main lobby in the Center. Alice and Kelly were talking, the others were just sitting around.

"So guys my Pokemon are healed up." Jason said and everyone looked over at him. "What do you say we get out of here and head to Mt Moon?"

Kelly stood up.\

"I would like to go with you guys, but I think I'll stay in Pewter City for a while." She said. "I still need to get my boulder badge. So I'll see you guys!"

"Bye!" Everyone said.

Kelly went over to Jason and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Jason." She winked at him as she left the Pokemon Center.

:Jason blushed a bright red, then he turned back to the group. They looked at him for a second then started laughing.

"What?" Jason said as he turned even redder.

"Hey Jason." Chase said. "You still owe me a battle."

"Then I think I should pay you back right now." Jason replied.

The two ran outside and the rest followed.

…...

The two trainers stood a good distance apart from each other. The others were sitting on a bench. Shinx and Blitz were sitting together underneath a tree not to far from them. Jason tossed a Pokeball and out came his Charmeleon.

"Charrrrrrrr!" It cried as it appeared.

Chase tossed his own Pokeball. A Buizel appeared.

"Bui! Bui!" It cried.

"Okay Buizel use Water Gun!" Chase ordered.

"Charmeleon! Dodge and use Flamethower!" Jason ordered.

Charmeleon avoided the stream of water and lauched a Flamethrower attack.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet!"

Water surrounded Buizel as it launched itself at the Flamethrower. The attack was dissipated by the Aqua Jet. Buizel slammed into Charmeleon, knocking it back. The attack was super effective, but Charmeleon appeared as if It still wanted to fight.

"Buizel Water Gun again!"

Buizel shot another stream of Water at Charmeleon, Charmeleon dodged it.

"Charmeleon use Smokescreen.."

Charmeleon launched out black smoke from its mouth that covered the whole battlefield.

"Charmeleon close the distance and attack with Slash."

"Buizel use Sonicboon!"

"Buuuuuuiiiiiiiiii!" The Pokemon cried.

A huge sound wave shot out of Buizel's mouth and cleared the smoke and launched back Charmeleon.

"Buizel end this battle with Aqua Jet!"

Water covered Buizel as it launched itself toward Charmeleon. It was closing in on Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon Dragon Rage now!"

Charmeleon fired a huge orange sphere at the Buizel. The attack collided with Buizel and caused Buizel to be knocked back. Buizel fell to the ground, but as it got up, Charmeleon hit it with a Mega Punch attack. Buizel dropped to the ground unable to battle. Chase called back Buizel and smiled.

"I would certainly that my new rival would be good." Chase said.

"New rival? Okay!" Jason said as he walked up to him. "Well new rival, what are you going to do now?"

"I'd love to stay with you guys, but I think I do better on my own." Chase turned around like he was going to walk away. "Next time I'll win…..See ya."

Chase walked away towards Viridian Forest. Jason called back Charmeleon and went back over to the others.

"So, Chase left?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" Jason replied. "He didn't want to stay." Jason saw Everlynn. "What about you won't you stay and travel with us?"

Everlynn thought about it. "Sure! I'll stay with you guys for a while!"

"Great! Welcome to the group!"

"Thank you!"

"Come on guys! Lets get a move on."

Everyone stood up, Shinx and Blitz ran over to their trainers and up to their shoulders. The group started walking.

"So Jason are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Kelly?" Alice teased.

"Honestly….I don't know." Jason replied. "Girls are so confusing."

"Tell me about it…" Matt mumbled under his breath.

All the girls shot him annoyed looks.

"Are you going to see her again?" Akira asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Jason said as they entered Route 3.

_I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! It was a pain for me to write! But I enjoyed it! If you noticed the Adult content, let me know if it was too much! I personally thought it wasn't that bad. Anyway don't forget to review! and Thank you to all my readers for all the support!_


	9. Chapter 9 Battle for the Celefairy

_This Chapter was a bit of a pain to write, especially since I took a 10 hour break from it when I was half way through. This Chapter is in dedication to Pokemon Trainer Green!...again. If it wasn't for you this Chapter would be coming out next week instead of today! Well anyway, Lets get on with Chapter Nine! Roll film! _

**Chapter Nine**

**Battle for the Celefairy**

"This battle will be two on two with no time limit." Matt said. "Let the battle begin!"

Jason and Everlynn stood across from each other on their chosen battlefield.

"Go Blaze!" Everlynn said as a Quilava came out of its Pokeball.

"Lava! Quilava!" It cried as it appeared.

"Go Charmeleon!" Jason tossed out a Pokeball and Charmeleon came out.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon cried as he appeared.

"Blaze use Flame Wheel!" Everlynn ordered.

Blaze jumped up and started spinning and covering itself in flames. It then landed and was rolling towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower to stop it in its tracks!" Jason ordered.

"Char! Char!" Charmeleon saluted him.

Charmeleon fired a stream of super hot fire at the spinning inferno that was Blaze. The attack hit, but upon impact the attack just split into two and it added to Blaze's attack. Blaze crashed into Charmeleon and Charmeleon was knocked back and a bit angry, but other wise unhurt.

"Charmeleon use Slash!"

Charmeleon jumped forward and slash Blaze with its razor sharp claws. The Pokemon was knocked back from the attack.

"Blaze use Quick Attack!"

Blaze was up next to Charmeleon in the blink of an eye, It slammed into Charmeleon and knocked him back. Charmeleon had one eye opened one eye closed and a look of pain on its face.

"Charmeleon use Slash again!"

Charmeleon started to run towards Blaze.

"Blaze use Swift to counter it!"

The Quilava jumped up and started spinning in the air. A cluster of small, golden yellow stars shot out toward Charmeleon. Charmeleon was already too close to dodge and was hit by the attack, which caused a minor explosion. Charmeleon was sent flying over to Jason. Charmeleon had fainted.

"Good job Charmeleon! Come back!" Jason said as he called Charmeleon to its Pokeball.

"Shinx your up next!" Jason said to the Shinx that was standing at his feet.

Shinx ran out onto the battlefield and straight for Blaze.

"Blaze use Ember!"

Blaze shot out a small barrage of fireballs. Shinx easily dodged the attacks and was nearing Blaze.

"Blaze use Quick Attack!"

Blaze became a blur, that is how fast it was moving. It moved away from Shinx. Jason was watching the Quilava very closely.

"Shinx now! Jump!"

Shinx jumped up in the air just as Blaze appeared under it. Shinx landed in between the two flames of Blaze's back.

"Shinx Thundershock!"

Powerful bolts of yellow electricity shot out of Shinx and shocked Blaze. It cried out in pain. The attack was done and Shinx jumped off of Blaze. The Quilava had fainted.

"Oh no! Blaze!" Everlynn cried. "Return you did a fantastic job!"

Everlynn looked at the Minun on her shoulders.

"Your up!"

The Minun happily jumped off of her shoulder and went out onto the battlfield..

"Minun use Quick Attack!"

Minun was quick, it slammed into Shinx before it even knew what hit it!

"Shinx watch out! Use Tackle."

When Minun would get close, Shinx would jump forward to tackle it. Minun would quickly move out of the way and then hit Shinx again. This went on for a few minutes. Minun was about to hit Shinx again.

"Shinx use Bite!"

Shinx saw Minun nearing her and just before Minun hit, Shinx bit down on its minus sign shaped tail.

"Minun! Oh no!" Everlynn said. "You know what to do!"

Minun looked shock, then it started crying. Shinx felt sorry and let go. Then Minun's sad expression turned to a smile then it covered itself in electricity and launched itself toward Shinx. The attack hit head on, Shinx had a surprised and painful look on its face as the attack hit. Shinx hit the ground and Jason ran over to her and picked her up in his arms.

"That was great Shinx" Jason was smiling at her.

Minun ran over to Everlynn and back up her shoulder. Everlynn went over to Jason and Shinx.

"Awwww is she okay." Everlynn had a concern look on her face.

"Yeah she's fine." Jason replied. "That was a huge surprise with that Fake Tears and Spark combo."

"Thank you!" Everlynn smiled at him. "You surprised me whenever Shinx dodged Blaze's Quick Attack! Completely unexpected."

The others went over to Jason and Everlynn.

"That was incredible! Both of you!" Alice said cheerfully.

"That was close." Akira said.

"I could have easily won." Matt bragged.

"Maybe you'd want to test that!" Everlynn was annoyed by Matt.

"Nah! You wouldn't be worth my time."

"Why you!"

"Whoa you two!" Jason said. "Calm down! We're all friends here"

"Hmph." Everlynn turned away from Matt.

"Okay guys lets just get to the Pokemon Center."

Everlynn started walking away and the rest followed.

…...

Jason handed off his Pokemon for Nurse Joy to heal.

"So next we are off to Mt Moon." Alice said looking at the Map on her PokeGear. "The passage through has been shorten so it should take us more then a few minutes."

"And then we'll get to Cerulean City and I can get my second badge?"

"Yup! We just need to make it through the dark, damp, Mt Moon.."

"I hear there are suppose to be some rare Pokemon in Mt Moon." Akira said.

"The only Pokemon rare Pokemon that I can think of is the Celefairy.."

"Oh! The Celefairy!" Alice said with excitement. "I have to catch one before we leave Mt Moon!"

Jason had went to get his Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, He had come back with Shinx on his Shoulder.

"Okay, Alice you can catch a Celefairy IF we see one. I don't want to be in there all day."

"Okay." Alice ran to the door. "Lets go!"

The others walked out after her.

…...

Mt Moon had been a pretty straight forward path, they had reached the end in a few minutes. Alice was searching for a Celefairy, looking under every stone and searching in every corner and hiding spot. She hadn't found a single Celefairy.

"Have you found one yet?" Jason called out.

"No!" She replied. "And I'm still looking!"

"How long do you think it will take her to find one?" Everlynn asked.

"Theres no telling." Akira replied. "Could take minutes, could take days"

Alice was walking through the cavern and she walked passed a stack of raised rocks, when something fell on her head knocking her to the ground.. She stood up quickly.

"HEY! Whats the big idea knocking me to the ground!" Alice yelled at it.

"Fairy?" The pink Pokemon looked confused.

"Hey were did that darn Celefairy go!" A voice called out from above them.

The Celefairy got scared, jumped, and wrapped its arms tightly around Alice. Alice looked up to see three people standing up top the rocks.

"Who are you guys! And what are you doing to this Celefairy?"

"Introductions!" One of them said.

"No! No introductions!" Jason called out as him and the others ran up next to Alice and the Celefairy.

"You kids again!" One of them shouted. "Dealing with you once was enough for me."

"Kids? Who you calling -"

"Shut up little pest and give us the Celefairy!"

Before Everlynn could reply, Matt stepped in front of her with a Pokeball drawn.

"How about we battle you for! If we win you leave it alone and if we lose…..well that's very unlikely."

The three members of Team Infinity jumped down.

"Fine." Jace said as him and Jazz drew Pokeballs.

Alice handed off the Celefairy to Everlynn.

"Get the Celefairy out of here." She told Everlynn.

Everlynn, Jason, and Akira ran off towards the exit. Jace and Jazz both called out their Pokemon. Jace sent out a Jace sent out a Geodude and Jazz sent out a Golbat. Matt sent out a Kingler and Alice sent out her Totodile.

"Go Golbat use Wing Attack on the Kingler." Jazz ordered.

The Golbat flew towards the Kingler, Kingler dodged it easily.

"Kingler use Bubblebeam!" Matt ordered.

A jet stream of bubbles shot out of Kingler's mouth towards the Golbat. The Golbat flew around the attack to dodge it.

"Totodile use Water Gun on the Geodude." Alice ordered.

Totodile was jumping around happily, it fired a stream of water toward the Geodude. The Geodude dropped to the ground to avoid the attack.

"Geodude use Mega Punch!" Jace ordered.

The Geodude closed in on Totodile and punched it. The attack sent it up into the air, but Totodile managed to land on its feet. Geodude was closing in once more. Geodude was about to hit Totdile, but Totodile jumped up over it. Geodude looked up in surprise. Totodile fired a stream of water at Geodude. The attack sent the Pokemon sailing back to Jace. Jace called the fainted Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Golbat use Bite!" Jazz ordered.

The Golbat neared Kingler, it fangs were showing. At the last second, Kingler gripped Golbat with one of its pinchers.

"Kingler use Vice grip!"

Kingler started squeezing Golbat with the pincher.

"Now use Crabhammer!"

Kingler let go of Golbat then hit it with its other pincher. The Golbat had fainted. Jazz called it back to its Pokeball. Alice and Matt called back there Pokemon.

Jazz and Jace looked at Matt and Alice.

"Well you two beat us!" Jace sighed. "Looks like we'll have to keep to to our word…..Not!"

Jazz and Jace threw these metal rings at them. The rings wrapped around their legs and chest, they stopped them from moving

"What the!" Alice shouted as she fell to the floor. "Let us go now!"

"You creeps!" Matt shouted at them. " We beat you guys!"

"But we're bad guys!" Jace smirked. "We don't play by the rules."

"Sorry it took me so long guys." Jet said as he walked back over to Jace and Jazz.

He had the Celefairy in one hand and Everlynn over his shoulder, they were both binded by the metal rings. Jet's Machoke was carrying Jason and Akira. Jet dropped Everlynn next to Alice and his Machoke droped Jason and Akira next to the others.

"Heres the Celefairy." Jet handed Jace the Celefairy.

"Good Job Jet!" Jace said. "Now….why were we after this Celefairy in the first place?"

Jet and Jazz both had confused looks on their face.

"No matter! We'll figure it out later! Now what to do with you three!"

Everlynn started yelling at them like crazy, she had lost her temper. Jet couldn't take it and put duct tape over her mouth.

"That should shut the little girl up." Jet smirked.

"I say we leave them hanging from the ceiling and let the Zubat drink there blood." Jazz suggested.

"I say that we leave them in Onix Territory and see what happens." Jet suggested.

"How about you let them go and I don't have to kick your butts." A voice said.

Everyone turned to face the source of the voice. There was a girl that had long, dark red hair. She wore a black tank top with boot cut dark jeans over short thick soled boots and a jacket wrapped around her waist. She looked as old as Jason.

"Another kid!" Jace complained. "Jet get rid of her."

Jet got two more rings out and tossed them towards the girl, but the rings were knocked aside by an Espeon that had come out of nowhere.

"Machoke! Go get rid of the Espeon!" Jet ordered.

The Machoke ran for the Espeon.

"Espeon use Confusion." The girl ordered.

The Espeon was covered by a dark purple aura , the same aura surrounded the Machoke as it was lifted off the ground and thrown into Jet. They both were knocked to the ground. Jet called back Machoke and stood up.

"Espeon get them out of my sight!"

Espeon's eyes shone a bright white. Team Infinity was teleported away. The girl stood there for a second.

"Espeon use Psychic on the rings."

The rings were shattered and everyone stood up and dusted themselves off, but before any of them could thank her, she teleported away. Everlynn removed the tape from her mouth.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jasonsaid. "Do any of you know her?"

Everyone shook their heads The Celefairy ran back to Alice and hugged her leg. Alice knelt down next to the Celefairy.

"Do you want to come with me?" Alice asked.

"Fairy! Celefairy!" It noded happily.

"Okay." Alice got out a Pokeball and pushed the button.

The Cleefairy was pulled into the Pokeball, the Pokeball closed. Alice smiled as she put up the Pokeball. The group headed out of the cave and onto Route 4. They had been walking for a while and they came upon a sign. Matt and Jason went over to the sign.

"This way to Cerulean City." Matt read. "Well looks like we are almost there."

"Hey there is something else written here." Jason looked at the corner of the sign.

Everyone gathered around the sign. In the corner written in black marker it read 'Gary was here, Ash is a loser'.

"I don't get." Jason said.

"I guess you have to know these guys to get it." Everlynn said.

"I guess. Oh Well! Lets get a move on!"

They left the sign and started heading towards Cerulean City and to Jason's next badge!

_Even though I have done this several time, I would like to thank everyone for there support, comments, and reviews. I will continue to write as long as at least one of you are reading this story. Right now I actually only have one person reading the story. Thank you! and don't forget to review!_


	10. Chapter 10  Things Are Looking Misty

_Sorry this Chapter took a while to write, I had writers block combined with laziness. Its lucky that this Chapter is even out today! Anyway enjoy this Chapter!_

Chapter Ten

Things Are Looking a Little Misty

Jason and the others were nearing Cerulean City, they had been walking down Route 4 on a path surrounded by trees. Soon the path cleared up and they could see the city.

"Ahhhh…..There's Cerulean City!" Alice exclaimed.

There was a stream that connected to a bigger ocean. Jason and the others passed the Cerulean City sign. And entered the city. There were several house as well as a Bicycle Shop, There was a PokeMart near the Bicycle Shop.

"Okay we need to go to the Pokemon Center." Jason said. "So I can go challenge the Gym Leader."

"Okay, but while you go to your Gym battle the rest of us will go gather supplies at the PokeMart." Alice said

"Yeah." Matt said. "Fine by me."

"I wanted to go check out the bikes, then go to Cerulean Cape." Akira said.

"Cerulean Cape?" Everlynn repeated. "I'll follow you!"

"Okay, but first we need to heal our Pokemon!"

…...

"Okay! So its agreed!" Alice said. "While Jason goes battle the Gym Leader, Me and Matt will go to the PokeMart, and Akira and Everlynn will go to Cerulean Cape."

"Okay, but don't be gone for too long." Jason said. "I'll beat this Gym Leader before you know it!"

"Don't get overconfident!" Everlynn warned. "Gym Leaders are some of the best trainers in the world!"

"Yeah." Matt chimed in. "Don't come crying to us when you lose!"

"Don't worry, Jason." Akira said. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thank you!" Jason said. "At least someone believes in me!"

"Okay so meet back here when we are done." Alice said.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

…...

Jason stood outside a huge dome building that said Cerulean City Gym on it in big letters.

"Well I guess this is it." Jason said. "You ready?" He looked down at the Shinx next to him.

She nodded at him, Jason nodded back and they proceeded through the doors. In the middle of the Gym was a huge pool with different colored platforms floating on the surface. There were stands on either side of the Gym for crowds to sit in. There was a young woman sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, she looked up at Jason when she heard the doors close. The woman stood up and approached Jason. She was wearing a white one piece bathing suit with a thin, light blue jacket over it and she had orange hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Hi! You're a new face! I'm Misty the Gym Leader!" She said as she walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Jason. I'm here to try and earn my second badge." Jason replied. "I'm trying to enter the World Tournament."

"Hmmmm…I figured you were a trainer. So you want to challenge me, huh? I use an all out offensive with water Pokemon! Just because you have an electric Pokemon, don't take me lightly! My water Pokemon are tough! Lets get started!."

Misty walked over to the other end of the pool and drew a Pokeball from her jacket. Jason walked over to the opposite side of the pool.

"It will be three on three, okay?" Misty asked.

Jason nodded. Misty tossed her Pokeball and out came a Golduck. It landed on the platform, jumped into the pool and just its head broke through the surface. Jason got out a Pokeball. He pushed the button on it, the Pokeball opened and a Pidgey appeared..

"Golduck dive under the water!" Misty ordered.

"Pidgey stay in the air!" Jason ordered.

Pidgey took to the sky and Golduck went under the water. Pidgey was flying close to the surface.

"Golduck Ice Punch!"

The Golduck jumped out of the water and slammed its fist into the Pidgey. Pidgey was stunned by the attack. The Golduck was still in the air.

"Pidgey Quick Attack!"

Pidgey regained itself and flew towards the Golduck at a super fast speed, slamming into and knocking it onto one of the platforms.

"Now use Wing Attack!"

The Pidgey flew toward the Golduck, the tip of its wings glowing a bright white and slammed into the Pokemon, Knocking it into the air.

"Wing Attack once again!"

Pidgey was moving towards the Golduck.

"Golduck Ice Beam!"

The Golduck recovered and fired a jagged, light blue beam, hitting the Pidgey in the wing and encasing the wing in ice. It was dropping to the ground.

"Pidgey return!" Jason called it back to its Pokeball.

Jason looked down at Shinx and nodded. Shinx ran forward and jumped onto one of the Platforms.

"Shinx use Thundershock!"

Shinx fired a yellow bolt of electricity at the Golduck. Golduck moved to the side to dodge the attack.

"Golduck Ice Beam again!"

Golduck fired another light blue beam this time at Shinx. Shinx rolled out of the way and launched another Thundershock attack. This time it hit Golduck head on and the Pokemon dropped into the water, unable to keep battling. Misty called it back.

"Looks like your not a pushover either." Misty said with a smile as she drew another Pokeball from her jacket. "Go Quagsire!"

The Pokemon appeared on one of the platforms and it just stood there not even moving an inch.

"Shinx use Thundershock again!"

Shinx fired another bolt of electricity at the Pokemon. The attack made contact and shocked the Pokemon, but when the attack dissipated the Quagsire appeared unaffected. Both Jason and Shinx had confused expression on their faces.

"Quagsire use Mud Bomb!"

Quagsire fired a big blob of mud at Shinx. Shinx had to jump into the water to avoid the attack.

"Quagsire dive into the water and use Surf!"

Quagsire jumped into the pool, dived under to the bottom, then shot up out of the pool with a huge wave right behind it. Shinx looked up at the wave with fear, but Jason reacted quick enough and called her back to the Pokeball just before the wave hit. The wave had fully died down by the time it reached Jason. Jason put up Shinx's Pokeball and called out Servine. The Pokemon appeared on a platform, just as Quagsire jumped out of the water and landed on the platform just in front of Servine.

"Servine Razor Leaf!"

Servine launched out two leaves from its tail. Quagsire dived under the water to avoid the attack. Servine stood there looking all over the place, waiting for the Quagsire to surface. Quagsire jumped out of the water behind Servine, trying to tackle it, but Servine jumped up at the last second and slammed down on the Quagsire.

"Now use Leaf Tornado!"

Dozens of leaves shot out of Servine's tail and started to make a cyclone around both of the Pokemon. Quagsire had been sucked up in the tornado and was taking serious damage. Quagsire was launched out of the tornado and hit the wall behind Misty. Quagsire had fainted long before it hit the wall.

"Quagsire return." Misty called it back to its Pokeball. "Hmmmm…..You're pretty good! But can you handle this!"

Misty drew another Pokeball, she tossed it and out came a Starmie. The star shaped Pokemon appeared and floated over to the platform in front of Servine.

"Lets win my second badge!" Jason said with a smile. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Servine fired off two leaves towards Starmie. Starmie spun around and deflected the attack.

"Starmie use Ice Beam!"

A light blue beam was fired out of the tip of the top fin. Servine dodged the beam, But Starmie kept firing Ice Beams at Servine. Servine kept dodging the attacks. Servine was hit by one of the Ice Beams, its feet were frozen. Then Starmie slammed into the Servine and launched it into the water. Servine dropped under the surface, but when it resurfaced it had fainted.

"Servine come back." Jason called back the Pokemon to its Pokeball.

Jason called out Shinx , the small cat Pokemon landed next to him.

"You're up again." Jason said to the Pokemon.

Shinx nodded and then jumped from platform to platform until she was in front of the Starmie.

"Shinx use Thundershock!"

Shinx launched bolts of electricity at the Starmie. The Starmie dodged all of the attacks by spinning around in the air. The Starmie was heading towards Shinx, Shinx launched a Thunder Wave attack just as the Starmie neared her. The Starmie landed next to Shinx. Shinx jumped up onto of the Starmie and shocked it as hard as she could. The Pokemon was badly injured.

"Starmie use Recover!"

In an instant all of the injures Starmie had been healed. Starmie quickly spun up in the air, Shinx was still hanging on to it. The Starmie was spinning all around, but Shinx was still hanging on. The Starmie dived underwater and spun around, but Shinx was still hanging on. Shinx used Thundershock while they were both underwater, the pool lit up a bright yellow as the electricity surged all over the pool. The two Pokemon surfaced. Shinx was riding on top of a fainted Starmie. Shinx jumped off of Starmie and jumped from floating platform to platform until she was right next to Jason.

"Good Job, Shinx." Jason said to her as he petted her.

Shinx smiled at him. Misty called back Starmie and walked over to Jason and Shinx.

"Wow! Your really good!" Misty smiled. "Here you go! it's a Cascade Badge!"

She handed him a blue raindrop shaped raindrop.

"Thank You." Jason said as he took it and pinned it next to his Boulder Badge.

He waved goodbye as him and Shinx left the Cerulean Gym. He went back to the Pokemon Center, had his Pokemon healed, and was sitting inside waiting for the others to get back. He had been waiting for about an hour.

"I wonder where they are?" Jason said to Shinx, who was laying down next to him on the couch. "Maybe we should go look for them."

Jason and Shinx stood up and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

…...

Jason and Shinx had made it to Cerulean Cape and they looked out into the massive ocean. The blue ocean spanned out to the horizon. The others, however were not at the Cape.

"Hmmm….." Jason thought. "I wonder where they could be?"

The Cape had several trees around it. Jason had turned to leave, but as he did several shadowy figures dropped down from the trees. They were wearing black clothes with black hats, black boots, and white gloves. Jason saw them as him and Shinx were surrounded.

"Team Rocket!" Jason said with surprise and anger.

_Cliffhanger! MWAHAHA! Hope you enjoy it! This Chapter is going to be broken up into three parts and they might be a bit short. Anyway please don't forget to review! Thank You!_


	11. Chapter 11 Rocket's Rise

_**I'm sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter written and uploaded. Its been a weird couple of weeks for me...but now the chapter is out and I promise it won't be another month before the next chapter is uploaded. Let's get this chapter started!**_

**Chapter 11**

**Rocket's Rise**

"Hey look it's another kid." One of the Team Rocket Grunts said. "That makes five this morning!"

"It must be our lucky day!" Another Grunt said.

There were six Team Rocket Grunts total. One of them walked closer to Jason.

"Now hand over your Pokémon." The Grunt held out his hand.

"Forget it!" Jason shouted back.

"Then I guess we'll just have to take em!" One of the Grunts lunged towards Jason.

Shinx moved in front of Jason and shocked the Grunt that lunged towards Jason. The Grunt dropped to the ground, smoke coming off of him.

"Idiot." One of the other Grunts, obviously the leader said.

The other four Grunts drew Pokeballs and tossed them. The Pokeballs opened and out came a Zubat, a Machop, a Koffing and an Ekans. The leader threw out a Drowzee. The Team Rocket Grunt that had been shocked by Shinx, ran back to the others and drew a Pokeball and threw it, out came a Rattata. Shinx had small bolts of electricity bouncing all over her.

"If that's how you want to do it…" Jason called out the rest of his Pokémon. "Then let's do it!"

Charmeleon, Servine, Pidgey, and Caterpie appeared next to Shinx. The Pokémon looked ready to battle.

"Only five Pokémon!" One of the Grunts laughed.

"Well, soon those five will be ours!" The leader said. "Go Drowzee! Tackle the Shinx!"

The Drowzee lunged towards the Shinx. Shinx ran towards it. The Zubat and Pidgey flew towards each other. Ekans slithered over to Caterpie. Koffing floated over to Servine, and Rattata and Machop ran over to Charmeleon.

The Rattata jumped towards Charmeleon. Charmeleon used Mega Punch and knocked it aside. The Pokémon had fainted in one hit. The Machop and Charmeleon ran towards each other and both tried to push the other back. Machop punched Charmeleon back; Charmeleon dropped onto his back then fired a Flamethrower attack at the Machop. The Machop took the hit, but was momentarily stunned. Charmeleon used the opportunity to get to its feet. Charmeleon then used Metal Claw; its fist became covered in metal and hit Machop with it. Machop dropped to the ground fainted.

Zubat tried to bite Pidgey, but Pidgey avoided the attack, then flapped its winds together and hit the Zubat with a Gust attack. Zubat was knocked into a tree; it recovered and slammed into Pidgey. Pidgey was knocked to the ground; Zubat flew down to Bite the Pokémon. Zubat bit down on Pidgey, but it disappeared. Pidgey slammed into Zubat from behind with Wing Attack. The Zubat dropped to the ground, unable to battle.

Koffing slammed into the Servine and knocked her back. Servine shot out two vines out at Koffing and knocked it back. Koffing fired out a few globs of purple acid out at Servine. It easily avoid the attack, Servine spun around and did an attractive pose. A heart appeared and flew over to Koffing. Koffing had pink hearts where its eyes should be. The Pokémon was just floating there, unable to do any attacks due to the infatuation. Servine jumped towards the Pokémon and hit it with a Tackle attack, then used Vine Whip to knock the Pokémon back down to the ground, The Koffing had fainted.

The Ekans lunged for Caterpie. Caterpie fired off its String Shot attack and covered Ekans's head in the sticky, white sting that was shot out of Caterpie's mouth. The Ekans tried desperately to get the string off of its head. Caterpie ran over to it full force and tackled the Ekans, knocking it back to the Team Rocket Member.

The Drowzee tackled Shinx and Shinx slid back. Shinx then fired off a Thundershock at the Drowzee. The attack hit the Drowzee, then Shinx used Tackle attack and knocked the Drowzee back and it had fainted.

"You brat!" The head Team Rocket Grunt said as they returned their Pokémon to the Pokeballs.

"What are we going to do now!" One of the other Grunts said. "If we don't come back with more Pokémon, Cherie will be-"

"She already is." A voice said.

The Team Rocket members moved to the side to reveal a girl. She was a bit younger than Jason, had long pink colored hair in two long ponytails that went down her back and she had bright green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a jacket with sleeves that went a little past her elbows. The jacket had a small red R on the upper right side of the jacket. The shirt and the jacket stopped half way down her stomach and she was wearing tight white shorts that went down above her knees. She also wore white boots with black soles.

"Executive Cherie!" The Grunts all said as they saluted her.

She waved them aside.

"So you're the one who is proving too difficult for the Team Rocket Grunts." She said.

Jason and his Pokémon looked at her with angry expression.

"Hmmm, not much of a talker are you? You know? You're kinda cute. Maybe you should join us." She smiled a teasing smile at him.

"Me join you? No! I'd rather eat dirt!" Jason replied.

"That was rather mean and unnecessary. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Cherie drew a Pokeball and tossed it to the ground.

The Pokeball hit the ground and out came a Lilligant. Jason looked at the Pokémon; he had never seen one before.

"So which one of your Pokémon should I faint first?" She said with a cruel and evil looking smile.

"We'll just see. Shinx your up." Jason said.

The small electric cat ran towards the Lilligant.

"Shinx use Tackle!" Jason ordered.

The Pokémon dodged the attack, just before the Shinx made contact.

"Lilligant retaliate with Energy Ball." Cherie ordered.

The Lilligant formed a green energy ball between the palms of its hands and fired it at Shinx. Shinx jumped up to avoid the attack.

"Shinx use Thundershock."

Shinx fired a stream of electricity at the Lilligant. The attack connected and Lilligant was a bit stunned by the attack.

"Lilligant use Round."

The Lilligant cried loudly and a sound wave shot out of its mouth at Shinx. Shinx used Quick Attack to avoid the attack and then slam into Lilligant. Lilligant was knocked to the ground, but it got up.

"Lilligant use Magical Leaf."

Multiple leaves shot out of the flower on Lilligant's head. The leaves shone a bright purple along the edges and they shot out towards Shinx. Shinx jumped over the attack and dodged it, but the leaves turned around and headed right back towards Shinx. Shinx started running around to avoid the leaves, but no matter what she did the attack followed. Shinx quickly started running towards Lilligant.

"Shinx use Flash!" Jason ordered.

Shinx shone bright for a few seconds. Everyone had to close their eyes to avoid blindness. Whenever everyone open their eyes, Shinx slid between Lilligant's legs and the leaves hit Lilligant and the Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Lilligant! Stun Spore!" Cherie ordered.

A cloud of golden dust shot out of the flower on Lilligant's head. The cloud covered Jason and all of his Pokémon and soon they all breathe it in and became paralyzed.

"I can't move!" Jason cried.

"Hahahahaha! You're paralyzed! So now nothing can stop us from taking your Pokémon!"

Cherie pointed to Jason and his Pokémon, the Grunts were walking over to him, but suddenly they stopped.

"Why'd you stop!" Cherie said to them.

"We-We can't move!" One of the Grunts said.

A girl and an Espeon dropped down from a tree; the Espeon's eyes were glowing. Jason looked over at her; it was the same girl that had saved him and his friends at Mt. Moon.

"Espeon, throw them into the water." The girl said.

The Espeon tilted its head and the Team Rocket Grunts were tossed into the ocean.

Cherie sighed.

"I guess this means Team Rocket is defeated today." Cherie sighed once again. "The other trainers and their Pokémon on in an abandoned warehouse on the west side of Cerulean City."

Cherie and Lilligant just ran off before anyone could do anything. The girl and her Espeon went over to Jason and his Pokémon.

"Espeon use Refresh on them." The girl said.

Soon Jason and all of his Pokémon were surrounded by a white aura and the effects of the Stun Spore disappeared.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"No prob." She said. "I enjoy kicking some bad guy butt every once in a while. Names Linore by the way."

"Hi Linore, my name is Jason."

"Well Jason, I think we should go save your friends."

"Yeah."

Jason called back all of his Pokémon to their Pokeballs, except for Shinx. The four of them were running back to Cerulean City.

….

Linore and Jason had found the warehouse and had set Akira, Everlynn, Alice, and Matt free. They were all sitting in the Pokémon Center waiting for Jason's Pokémon to be healed.

"Thank you Linore." Alice said. "If it wasn't for you, we would still be in that warehouse tied together."

"It's no big deal; it's my job to go around kicking villain butt."

"Too bad we weren't there. I would have loved to get some payback for that sneak attack they did to us!" Everlynn had stood up and slammed her fist into the table they were sitting at.

"It's okay Everlynn." Akira smiled nervously at her. "I'm sure you'll get your chance for some payback."

"They were such cowards, paralyzing us when we were unaware." Matt said.

"Guys just calm down." Jason said as he walked up to the group. Shinx was on his shoulder. "It's over and now that we know that Team Rocket is still around we will be prepared for them the next time."

"But hopefully we won't run into them again." Alice said.

"Now that my father is no longer in charge of Team Rocket, I don't know what they are up too." Linore.

"Your father?" Everlynn said.

"Linore what is your last name?" Akira asked.

"Giovanni. I'm the daughter of the former leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni."

**_Yeah thats right. Its another Cliffhanger. Its not too bad though. Next chapter coming soon. Don't forget to review!_**


	12. Chapter 12 The Egg

_**I'M SO SORRY! I know I said this wouldn't happen again, but it did. Laziness and procrastination got the better of me, that's what caused another month delay. I can't say when I'll upload the next chapter, but I will say that I will do everything I can soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Chapter 12**

**The Egg**

Everybody backed away from her.

"WHAT!" Everlynn shouted.

"Your Giovanni's daughter!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah." Linore replied.

"Giovanni was a ruthless evil leader of Team Rocket! And you're his daughter!" Alice said.

"Yeah. Didn't I say that already? What's the big deal?"

"How do we know you're not working for him!" Matt shouted.

"Yeah. For all we know you could be a spy." Akira was still calm.

"I don't like that man!" Linore shouted back. "I'm trying to make up for my family's mistakes."

"Well that's very noble of you. I believe her."

"Well she did save us twice…I believe her." Everlynn said.

"She's more than proven that she isn't with Team Rocket." Jason added.

"Hmmmm. Yeah." Matt added. "She dislikes them as much as we do."

"Of course Giovanni is no longer the leader. He was overthrown a few months ago." Linore said. "He disappeared and I haven't seen or heard from him, which is a good thing…If the new Leader wasn't worse."

"Hmmm, so who would be strong enough to take leadership from Giovanni?" Alice asked.

"I've only seen him a few times, no one knows his real name; all the TR members call him Boss."

"Boss?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. He's young, ambitious, powerful, and ten times worse than Giovanni. He has four Executives, all we're trained by him."

"That girl that I battled at the Cape, She was one of them?"

"Yes. I was incredible that you beat her in a one on one battle. The Executives are the best Team Rocket has to offer." Then she slightly smiled. "Good thing there's only four of them."

Linore looked at the watch on her wrist, then her eyes went wide. She stood up.

"Look at the time, I gotta go!" She said. "But first I have something to give you guys.

She was going through her pack, she pulled out a white Pokemon Egg with different colored designs on it.

"Whoa! That's a Pokemon Egg!" Everlynn exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Linore smiled. "I found it near Fuchsia City. I really don't want it, so I'm going to leave it with you guys and you can decide who gets it. Bye!"

She set the Egg on the table and took off in a rush out of the Pokemon Center. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Alice moved closer to the egg and picked it up.

"Well I think I should take it, since I'm obviously the most loving person out of all five of us." She said as she took a hold of the egg.

"Hold it!" Everlynn said as she reached over and grabbed ahold of the egg too. "No I should get it because I've taken care of Pokemon Eggs before."

Jason stepped beside them.

"What about me!" He said. "I want the egg!"

The three of them started fighting over it.

"Uhhh…I'm good." Matt said. "I don't want the egg."

Akira sat in her seat all calm, with her eyes closed, thinking.

"Hey! I got it!" She said. "Why don't we have a Pokemon battling tournament to decide who gets the egg?"

They stopped fighting and looked over at her. They set the egg down.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Jason said.

"I'm up for it!" Alice said.

"Me too!" Everlynn said.

"Okay than." Akira nodded. "Matt will you decide who fights who?"

Matt nodded. Then the four of them headed to Route 4.

…

"Okay." Matt said. "I've decided who fights who. In the first round it will be Jason versus Alice and Akira versus Everlynn. Then the winners will be battle it out and decide who gets the egg. The battles will be one on one battles. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Jason and Alice you two are up."

The stood across from each other.

"Are second battle since Pallet Town." Jason said.

"This time I'll win." Alice replied.

"Go Totodile." Alice said.

The small, blue, water Pokemon danced around happily as it appeared. Jason looked down at his Shinx that stood next to him.

"Shinx go!"

The small electric Pokemon nodded and ran out onto the battlefield.

"Shinx use Tackle!"

"Totodile use Bite!"

Both Pokemon ran towards each other. Totodile jumped up, Shinx, anticipate the move and dodged to the side and tackled the Totodile once in landed on the ground. The Totodile did a flip and landed on its feet, then fired off a Water Gun attack. Shinx was hit by the attack and slid back a few feet, its electric attack made useless, because Shinx would be hurt too.

"Shinx use Quick Attack!" Jason ordered.

Shinx ran towards Totodile at a fast pace.

"Totodile use Scratch!" Alice ordered.

The Totodile jumped forward to attack Shinx, but she quickly moved to the side, then slammed into Totodile. Totodile was knocked onto the ground and slid a few feet. Shinx shook herself to try and dry off.

"Totodile, Water Gun!"

Totodile fired off a stream of water at Shinx, Shinx rolled to the side to avoid the attack.

"Thundershock!"

Shinx fired off a small bolt of electricity at the Totodile, who avoided the attack. Totodile was starting to look a bit worn out. Shunx just kept launching bolts at Totodile. Totodile danced around to avoid the attacks. Totodile fired off a Water Gun attack, just as Shinx launched another bolt. The attacks collided, but the electricity was conducted through the water and shocked Totodile. Totodile fell to the ground unable to battle.

"NO!" Alice cried out. "No."

"YEAH!" Jason said and excitement.

Him and Shinx were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Looks like I win again!" He smiled.

"You just got lucky!" She said as she picked up her Totodile.

"Jason wins!" Matt said. "He advances. Akira, Everlynn you two are up next."

"Okay." Akira nodded.

"Lets do this!" Everlynn said with excitement. "Go Minun!"

The small electric Pokemon jumped off her shoulder.

"Go Blitz!" Akira called out her Riolu.

The Pokemon appeared.

"Minun use Quick Attack!" Everlynn ordered.

"Blitz, you use Quick Attack too!" Akira ordered.

Both Pokemon ran towards each other at full speed, they collided and bounced off each other.

"Minun, Headbutt!"

Minun jumped forward to hit Blitz with it's head.

"Blitz use Counter."

Blitz used it's hands to block the attack, then hit Minun back. Minun flew through the air, but landed on its feet.

"Blitz Force Palm."

Blitz started running towards Minun.

"Minun Discharge!"

Minun fired off a wave of electricity that hit Blitz and knocked him up into the air. Blitz hit the ground with a thud, but slowly rose to his feet.

"Minun use Iron Tail!"

Minun ran towards Blitz, then jumped up in the air as it neared. Its tail became cloaked in metal.

"Blitz Aura Sphere."

Blitz formed a small blue sphere in its hands, the sphere doubled in size and Blitz launched it up a Minun. Minun didn't have time to dodge or counter and was hit by the attack. Minun dropped down to the ground unable to battle.

""Awwwwwwwwwwwww, No!" Everlynn said. "I wanted the egg!…Oh Well!"

She went over and picked up Minun in her arms.

"Akira is victorious! She advances." Matt said. "Take a moment to rest, Jason and Akira, you too will be battling in five minutes."

Jason and Shinx sat down next to a tree. Shinx was still very tired. Akira and Blitz walked over to him.

"Hey. What Pokemon were you going to use?" She asked.

"I was going to use Charmeleon and give Shinx here a rest." He petted Shinx lovingly.

"Great! I'll use my Eevee and give Blitz a rest too."

Blitz plopped down next to Shinx. The two of them started talking to each other.

A few minutes later, Jason and Akira were ready to battle.

"Go Eevee." Akira called out her Pokemon.

The small brown Pokemon cried happily as it appeared.

"Go Charmeleon!" Jason called out his Pokemon.

The Pokemon roared loudly as it appeared.

"Eevee go! Use Quick Attack!" Akira ordered.

Eevee ran towards Charmeleon caught the Eevee.

"Charmeleon, hit it with your tail!" Jason ordered.

Charmeleon quickly let the Eevee go, then slammed its tail into it, knocking it back to Akria. The Eevee stood back up.

"Eevee Shadow Ball."

Eevee started forming a dark purple ball in front of it, then launched it at Charmeleon.

"Metal Claw! Knock it back!"

Charmeleon's claws became covered in a thick coat of metal. It hit the Shadow Ball back at Eevee. Eevee jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Now use Swift!"

Eevee jumped up in the air and started spinning around, small, golden stars started shooting out towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, use Ember!"

A barrage of small fireballs shot out towards the Swift attack. The two attacks collided followed by a small explosion, throwing up smoke and dust. Eevee jumped through the smoke and hit Charmeleon back.

"Charmeleon, Rage!"

Charmeleon's tail flame grew bigger and brighter, its eyes shone like fire. Eevee became a bit intimidated.

"Eevee don't be intimidated! I know you can do it! Use Take Down!"

Eevee regained itself and it became determined. The Eevee jumped towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon Slash!"

Just before Eevee hit, Charmeleon knocked it aside. Eevee hit the ground, bouncing.

"Now use Fire Fang."

Flames started brimming from Charmeleon's mouth. It opened its mouth wide and bit Eevee.

"VEEE!" The Pokemon cried out as it fainted.

Charmeleon roared victoriously.

"Eevee is unable to battle." Matt said. "Charmeleon and Jason are the winners."

Akira walked over to Eevee and picked it up in her arms. It looked up at her with big, sad eyes.

"Its okay. You did your best." Akira smiled reassuringly.

Eevee smiled back at her.

"YES!" Jason cheered as he ran over to Matt, who was holding the Pokemon egg.

Shinx ran over to Jason and was smiling happily. Matt handed Jason the egg.

Everlynn, Alice, Akira, and Blitz walked over.

"I don't know if your ready to take care of an egg." Alice said.

"Yeah it's a lot of responsibility." Everlynn said.

Jason pulled out a blanket from his backpack and wrapped it around the egg.

"The egg will be fine." Jason smiled.

_I'm just excited to see what it is! : _Blitz said telepathically.

"Shi! Shinx!" Shinx cried happily.

"Well its going to be a couple of weeks before it hatches." Matt said. "You need to keep it warm and protected."

Jason nodded.

"I say we head back to Cerulean City and restock of supplies, then go south to Route 5. Where we'll pass through Saffron City and head to Vermillion City." Alice said.

"That sounds fine to me." Jason said.

The seven of them started heading back to Cerulean City, Blitz and Shinx were behind the others. Jason looked at the egg wrapped around the blanket.

"I can't wait for the day this egg hatches." Jason smiled.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
><strong>

**_I'm going to be running a poll on what the Egg is going to be when it hatches, so please vote! And Don't Forget To Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13 A Dyre Situation

**_HI Everybody! This is the fastest I've uploaded a new chapter in a long time! There is a new OC introduced in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! There is a bit drug use in this chapter. Just letting you know. ENJOY!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 13**

**A Dyre Situation**

"Wow! This city is huge!" Jason exclaimed as he and Shinx looked at the giant buildings that surrounded them.

"Well, Saffron is the biggest city in Kanto." Matt said.

"The biggest?" Akira asked.

"Yes. This is has to be the biggest city I've seen!" Everlynn said.

"This is even bigger than Goldenrod City in Johto!" Alice said.

Jason stumbled around, mesmerized by all the new surroundings and sights, All the different shops, restaurants, and apartments. He almost bumped into a few different people on the crowded street. Alice grabbed him by his hand and lead him back to the others.

"You need to watch where you are going!" She said.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit overtaken." Jason said.

"Well that's fine." Matt said. "Because we're just going to pass through it."

"What? Why? Isn't there a Gym here?"

"Yeah, but your not ready for this Gym Leader."

"I'm ready for anything!"

"Matt is right." Alice said. "The Gym Leader here is tough!"

"Yeah." Matt said. "We're going to pass through here and head on out to Vermillion City. That's where your next Gym battle awaits."

"Okay. Well wait are we waiting for? Lets go!"

The room was pitch black except for a small amount of light that emulated from a few T.V. screens. There was a lone person viewing all the screens. Each screen had a label under it. Some read Vermillion, some read Celadon. The person's eyes moved from screen to screen at a quick pace. The person had short black hair, was tall, muscular, and wore an expensive looking black suit with a white tie and a small read capital R was printed on the top left of the suit. The door, but the man didn't even look to see who entered.

"Why did you fail me, Executive Cherie?" He asked in a cold emotionless voice.

"Sorry sir." The younger girl bowed. "There was and unexpected interruption."

"Interruption?"

"A young boy and his Pokemon put an end to our operation in Cerulean."

"Hmmmmmm, this is similar to what happen when Giovanni and Archer we're in charge."

"People just don't understand what we are trying to do. Maybe we should get ride of them the first chance we get."

"You already had a chance and you failed." He said with a bit more authority in his voice.

She looked down at the floor.

"Dyre will be able to succeed where you have failed." He said. "For now go help with our operations in ."

"Yes Leader Boss." She bowed and walked out the door.

Jason and the others had made it to Vermilion City. It was a big port city with several big Cruise liners stationed in the port.

"Wow! Look at those Ships!" Everlynn stared at them in amazement. "I wish I could afford a trip on one of those ships!"

"I traveled to Kanto on one of those ships!" Alice said. "I think it was the S.S Anne."

"Awwwww! I'm jealous!" She folded her arms.

"Well, maybe after the World Championship tournament is over and my cousin here is the World Champion, he might be able to get us on one of those ships"

"You have that much faith in me?" Jason lit up with excitement.

Alice smiled and started laughing.

"NOPE!" She said. "But a girl can dream."

Jason was so irritated he was speechless, before he could react, Akira stepped in between them.

"Okay. You two need to stop." She said. "Lets just go to the Gym so Jason can get his third badge."

"Fine." Jason said.

Soon the five of them were heading toward the Vermillion Gym, they were almost there, when a group of people wearing all black came from around the corner and knocked Jason and Everlynn to the ground and continued on without stopping.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU JERKS ARE GOING!" Alice yelled at them.

Jason stood up and Akira help Everlynn up.

"What where those guys problem?" Everlynn said as he dusted herself off.

"I don't know." Matt said.

"Hey Theives! Come back here!" A voice called out from around the corner.

A boy came running around the corner and ran face first into Jason. They both fell to the ground. The boy stood up in a instant.

"You need to watch where your going!" The boy yelled.

Jason stood up.

"I need to watch where I'm going! You're the one who ran into me!" He replied.

"I don't have time for this!"

The boy started to run pass them, but then stopped.

"Hey. You guys didn't happen to see a bunch of people in black go by here?"

"Yeah we did." Alice replied. "They went that way." She pointed in the opposite direction. "What did they do?"

"They stole some Pokemon from the Pokemon Center." He replied.

"What! That's horrible!" Everlynn shouted. "Bad guys make me SO mad!"

"We want to help you go after them!" Jason said.

"Yeah!" Everlynn nodded.

"Uhhhh, I guess if you want." The boy replied. "Lets go!"

The six of them started running in the direction the people in black went.

They came upon an open man hole cover.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DON'T TELL ME THEY WENT DOWN INTO THE SEWERS! I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE!" Alice complained.

"Awwwww come on Alice." Everlynn said. "Think about the Pokemon."

"Awwwwwwwwwww….fine."

She started climbing down the ladder, then Everlynn went down after her. Akira was already at the bottom.

"EWWWWWW! IT SMELLS DOWN HERE!" Alice complained again.

Matt made it to the bottom.

"It'll be fine Alice." He said.

Jason came down then the boy.

"Alright follow me." He said.

The boy started walking on the side path. The boy had short, black hair and icy, light blue eyes. He wore a white hoodie with a black leather jacket over it, the zipper was zipped up about half way, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself." The boy said. "I'm Brian. Brian Reese."

The group proceeded to introduce themselves.

"Well its great to meet all of you." Brian said.

Suddenly on of his Pokeballs opened and an Axew came out of its Pokeball and appeared on Brian's shoulder.

"Oh! Hi Axew!." Brian smiled. "Sorry I forgot to take you out of your Pokeball. I got distracted."

"Axxxxxxew!" The Pokemon smiled.

Jason stared at the Pokemon.

"Axew? I've never seen that Pokemon before." Jason said.

"ITS SO CUTE!" Alice said as she laid eyes on the Pokemon.

"Yeah, this was my first Pokemon." Brian smiled, then stopped and seemed to focus. "Guys, be quiet. I hear voices."

Voices could be heard echoing off the walls.

"This way! Come on!"

The six started walking in silence and soon stumbled upon a secret entrance. It was a secret door that was barely visible in the dark. Brian opened the door which lead to a series of hallways. They proceeded through the hallways going, checking every room. They came upon an unlit room in which the walls we're actually giant aquariums filled with water. They went in and spread out, searching the room.

"What's this building doing under the city?" Jason asked.

"No idea." Brian replied.

"Wonder who owns this place?" Akira said.

Alice accidentally leaned up against the wall and flicked on the lights. Pokemon were visible in the aquarium..

"What are all these Magikarp doing in here!" Everlynn said.

"I should be asking you six the same thing." A smooth, evil sounding voice said.

The six of them looked at the entrance to the room. There were six Team Rocket Grunts standing at the door along with a young man, who looked to be about twenty two years old. He had long blonde hair, that was tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes that make you feel cold by just looking at them. He was wearing a a black cloak with a big red capital R on it. The man had an evil looking smirk on his face and he held a lit cigar in his right hand.

"MORE OF THESE GUYS!" Jason, Alice, Akira, Everlynn, and Matt yelled.

"Hmph…I guess our reputation proceeds us." He said as he blew out smoke. "What are you six rats doing in our base?"

"You guys stole Pokemon from the Pokemon Center!" Brian shouted. "Give them back now!"

"Axew!" Axew shouted at the Team Rocket grunts.

"As if we'd listen to kids." The blonde haired man said.

"Executive Dyre." One of the Grunts said. "The device is ready."

"Good." He said. "Activate it."

Dyre and the Grunts put something into their ears. Then a few seconds later a high pitched screeching sounded through the room and they all fell to the floor holding their ears, crying out painfully.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!" Everlynn cried out.

The Magikarp started flailing around wildly, the aquarium started shaking. The Magikarp started glowing.

"THEIR FORCING THEM TO EVOLVE!" Brian cried out.

Soon all the Magikarp had evolved into fearsome Gyarados. Then the top of the aquariums opened up and then the angry Gyarados were released into the ocean around Vermillion City.

"Too easy." Dyre smirked, then took a puff of his cigar. "Lets get out of here and leave these six punks here."

The seven Team Rocket members turned to leave. The six were still on the ground rolling around in pain. Suddenly the noise just stopped and after a few moments, the six of them got up.

"We need to get to the surface!" Brain said and took off running.

Everyone followed him. They retraced their steps and made it back to the manhole cover. The girls went up first, then the boys.

"OH. MY. GOD." Jason said as he laid eyes on Vermillion City.

"Team Rocket will pay." Brain growled.

The City was lit up in flames.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**That's right! I want to be evil and not upload for a while, but I won't. Expect a new chapter within the week! Bye Everybody!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Rampage of the Gyarados!

**_Okay! I'm sorry about the delayed update...again. I'm also sorry that this one was a bit rushed, typed it in three hours. I've read over it three times, so I think I got all of the mistakes, if I missed some, I'm sorry! Well, Lets get this Chapter started! Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

**The Rampage of the Gyarados!**

There was a least fifteen Gyrados rampaging through the city. Some were in the water, others were on land, destroying buildings and causing havoc.

"W-We have to do something!" Alice cried. "We can't stand here!"

"I know we can't, but those are Gyarados!" Matt said.

"SO! THEY'RE DESTROYING VERMILLION CITY!" Brian yelled out. "WE NEED TO STOP THEM!"

"Divide and conquer." Jason said. "We split into teams and each take down a certain number of the Gyarados."

"Okay." Brian said. "Me, Jason, and Everlynn will take a majority of them. Matt, Alice, and Akira evacuate the people."

"No." Akira said. "I'll take that Gyarados." She pointed to a Gyarados that had red scales and a golden gleam. "Its obviously the leader, let me take that one while you focus on the others."

"If you think you can handle."

She nodded.

"Then let's go." The six of them split up.

…..

"Shinx! Thundershock!" Jason ordered.

"Shhhhiiii!" Shinx cried out as yellow bolts of electricity bounced off of her body and shot out towards the Gyarados.

The Gyarados was continuously shocked, but once the electricity dissipated the Gyarados cried loudly as if unaffected by the attack.

"W-What?" Jason was shocked.

"Minun! You try Thunderbolt!" Everlynn ordered.

Minun nodded and launched out a bolt of electricity at the Gayardos. The Gyarados was being shocked and appeared to take minor damage.

"Shinx use Thundershock!"

Shinx combined its Thundershock with Minun's Thundershock. The Gyarados cried out in pain from the shocking attack. The Gyarados dropped down into the water, fainted.

"We need to combine our attacks!" Everylnn said.

Jason nodded and they moved onto the next Gyarados.

…..

"Axew! Use Dragon Pulse!" Brian said.

Axew jumped off his shoulder and fired out a greenish blue beam at the Gyarados, the attack hit it, but only succeeded in angering it. The nearby Gyarados all turned their attention to Axew and Brian. Axew jumped back onto his shoulder and shook in fear.

"It's okay Axew." Brian said. "Go Gallade!"

The Pokemon appeared and did a pose.

"Gallade use ThunderBolt!"

The Pokemon launched out bolts of electricity at one of the Gyardos. The Pokemon fell back into the ocean due to the intensity of the attack.

"Good job Gallade! Keep it up!"

Gallade kept attack the Gyarados.

…..

"Come everybody!" Matt said as crowds of people ran passed him out of the city "Don't stop to look back. Just keep running!"

"Please leave in an orderly fashion!" Alice said. "There's no need to trample each other."

Alice was at the main gates to Vermillion City, trying to keep order from the panicked crowd. A Gyarados was nearing the crowd, some people cried out in fear at the sight of it. Matt called out his Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar use Thunderpunch!" Matt ordered.

Tyranitar ran towards the Gyarados and punched it hard, bolts of electricity covering the Gyarados, it cried out in pain and fainted.

…..

Akira and Blitz stood near the edge of the pier. She could see the red Gyarados staying away from Vermillion City, waiting almost pondering the situation.

"You ready, Blitz?" Akira asked.

Blitz nodded and the two of them started walking out on one of the docks. They neared the edge.

"Blitz, use Aura Sphere to get its attention." Akira ordered.

Blitz formed a small, blue sphere in the palm of its hands, then threw it to the Gyarados. The attack hit the Pokemon , but only seemed to anger it. The Pokemon started rushing towards them. Blitz was a bit unnerved.

"Just stay calm Blitz. It'll be fine." Akira said softly.

Blitz nodded and stood by her side.

…..

"AHHHH!" Jason ducked out of the way as a Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam attack at it.

Shinx and Minun concentrated their attacks on the Gyarados. So far Minun and Shinx had taken out four Gyarados, and they were tired.

"Jason!" Everlynn ran over to him and helped him up. "You okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine." He nodded. "But our Pokemon can't keep this up."

Minun and Shinx were breathing hard. Two Gyarados slithered out of the water and moved over to them.

"Shinx use Thundershock!"

"Minun use Thunderbolt!"

They both launched their attacks at one of the Gyarados, taking it down, but then the other Gyarados hit both Minun and Shinx with its tail. The Pokemon hit the ground hard. Shinx slowly tried to stand up. Minun stood up and helped up Shinx. Shinx tried to launch another attack, but nothing happened. Minun started running towards the Gyarados, bolts appearing off of its body, its speed increasing. Minun slammed into the Gyarados, knocking it back into the water. Minun was really tired and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Everylnn ran up to it and picked it up in her arms.

"It's okay." She smiled. "You did a good job."

Jason moved over and picked up Shinx. She weakly smiled at him.

"You did a great job." He smiled at her.

They looked over and saw that two Gyarados surrounded Brian.

…..

"Gallade! Use Thunderbolt!" Brian ordered.

Gallade fired a huge bolt of electricity at the Gyarados, the huge bolt shocked them and they soon fainted.

"That was a good job Gallade." Brian smiled.

Jason and Everlynn ran over to him.

"That would be all of them." He said as they were closer to him.

"Yeah." Jason looked around. "Looks like Matt and Alice got out all of the People."

"But guys….the city is in ruin." Everlynn said.

The three of them looked around, the entire city and most of the cruise liners had been destroyed.

…..

"Blitz, communicate with it. Try to get it to calm down." Akira said.

Blitz closed its eyes and focused, a blue aura surrounding him. The red Gyarados stopped suddenly, as it and Blitz seemed to communicate.

"I-Its filled with rage." Blitz spoke.

"Just keep trying."

…..

Matt and Alice had evacuated all the people from the city, then ran over Brian, Jason, and Everlynn.

"Everybody's been evacuated." Alice smiled. "And it looks like all the Gyarados have been taken care of."

"All but one." Matt pointed at the red Gyarados.

…..

The red Gyarados was face to face with Akira. Akira kept her cool and had a calm expression on her face. The Gyarados suddenly roared loudly and tried to bring its gapping jaws down on Akira. Akira flinched. Blitz jumped up in front of it and used Psychic to hold back the Gyarados. The Pokemon struggled for a bit, then lifted up the huge Gyarados and slammed it into the ground. The Gyarados had fainted.

"Akira! Are you okay?" Blitz asked her.

"Yeah." Akira sighed in relief.

She picked up Blitz and hugged him.

"Thank up Blitz!"

Blitz smiled.

"Your welcome!"

Jason and the others came running up to her.

"That was a close call." Jason said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Blitz learned Psychic just at that moment." Alice smiled.

Akira nodded.

"But what are we going to do about this thing." Everlynn was poking the fainted red Gyarados with a stick.

"I'll take care of that." Akira walked past them to the red Gyarados and tossed a Pokeball at it.

The ball hit the Gyarados, opened up and sucked the Gyarados in. The ball hit the ground and shook three time consecutively, then beeped signifying that the Gyarados had been captured. Akira smiled as she walked over and picked up the Pokeball.

"Wow. I just caught my own Gyarados." She smiled as she looked at the Ball.

"Yeah! And a Shiny one at that!" Alice smiled.

A Charizard flew over head, then dived down and landed next to them. There was a young man riding on it. The man had brownish red hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue on long sleeve shirt, with dark blue pants, black boots, a reddish brown cape, with a red beret hat. He had a brown stash with his six Pokeballs. The man had a sort of honorable air around him, the Charizard stood proudly next to him. He looked around at the ruins of Vermillion, the Gyarados laid were they were beaten.

"I see you kids took the situation into your own hands." The man spoke. "Good job." He smiled. "I'm Thomas, the World Champion."

"Whoa….The World Champion." Jason stared at him in awe.

"Yes. I headed over here as soon as I heard about the situations. Its good to see that you kids took care of all of them."

"What will you do with them?" Everlynn asked as she pointed to the Gyarados.

"They will be taken and dropped off in the middle of the ocean." He said.

Akira looked at him, sucspiciously.

"You kids did a great job, but I can't let you stay here, not while we're rebuilding."

"That's fine." Brian spoke. "They were going to stay with me in Celadon City."

"We were?" Jason asked.

"Yes you were."

"Good." The Champion said.

Helicopters could be heard in the distance.

"You kids should get out of here, before it starts to get hectic."

"Thank you sir." Brian said, then he turned to the others. "Come on guys."

They all followed him and were walking towards Celadon. Jason suddenly went wide eyed and started going through his pack, until he pulled out the egg. He sighed in relief. The others looked at him, then started laughing. Jason looked at them for a second, then joined in the laughter.

_**Yeah...no cliffhanger this time. Figured I give you guys a break. Instead you get this kind of crappy ending(Well in my opinion anyway.)! Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Days Before Christmas

**_This is just part of my Christmas present to Fanfiction. You will be getting the rest of it on Christmas day. I hope you enjoy it! And sorry that its a little short. The next part will make up for it. Lest get this episode started!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 16**

**Days Before Christmas**

Small white powder started falling from the sky. Jason looked up and reliezed it was snow.

"Its snowing?" He asked. "It rarely snows in Kanto!"

"Wow! This is Incredible!" Alice stared in awe.

"Its rare to get snow here." Brian said . "But not where Axew lived."

"Aaaaaaaxew!" Axew happily cried.

"Its cold!" Everlynn cried out as snowflakes touched her skin.

"Well, snow tends to be cold." Matt said. "No on has ever heard of hot snow."

Everlynn glared at him.

"This is defiantly new." Akira smiled.

Blitz and Shinx ran to a nearby pile of snow and giggled as they jumped in.

"Were almost to Saffron City, there we can stay at the Pokemon Center." Brian said.

The snow was falling at a nice, slow rate. Alice formed a snowball and tossed it at Matt. It hit Matt in the head. Matt turned and glared at her for a moment, then smirked. He formed and tossed a snowball at her. It hit here square in the face. Jason laughed a bit. Alice tossed a snowball at him, then moments later a full blown snowball fight had started.

…

The snowball fight had lasted all the way to Saffron City. The six of them ran into the gates leading into the city. The city streets were crowded with people. Jason picked up Shinx and Blitz jumped up onto Akira's shoulder. The group stuck close together. There was snow falling in the city, several groups of people stopped and looked up at the sky. The group made their way through the streets and to the Pokemon Center. They went in and got their Pokemon healed. Jason was waiting at the counter when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Kelly smiling at him.

"Kelly!" He cried happily. "How are you doing?"

"Hi Jason." She smiled. "I'm doing great. Just taking a break from Training."

"Oh, is that so. How many badges you got?"

Kelly pulled out a small black case and opened it. Three badges were in there.

"How many do you have?" She asked him.

"T-Two." He said a bit embarrassed.

"Your falling behind." She teased him.

"Yeah I know."

"But it wasn't your fault. I heard what happened in Vermillion and what you and your friends did."

"You did? How?"

"Its all over the news. You guys are kind of famous! The Heroes of Vermillion."

She showed him a newspaper. The headline read Heroes of Vermillion and showed a picture of Jason, Alice, Akira, Brian, Everlynn, and Matt just as they were leaving.

"Wow. That's cool!" Jason smiled.

"So what brings you to Saffron?" She asked him.

"Just trying to figure out what to do now that the Vermillion Gym is out of order."

"You should head to Lavender Town and check out the town."

"I might. But I think me and my friends are going to stay here in Saffron for Christmas…..maybe you should stay with us."

She looked at him for a second.

"I would love to." She smiled.

Nurse Joy handed back Jason's Pokeballs, he thanked her and took them. He lead Kelly to the others. They were all sitting on a couch.

"So I talked to Nurse Joy." Akira said. "There aren't any rooms left."

"So what are we going to do?" Everlynn asked.

"Well you could always come stay with me in Celadon." Brian said.

"That would be-" Alice was interrupted.

"Attention everyone." Nurse Joy spoke. "I'm just been informed that noone is allowed to leave Saffron City due to approaching snowstorms. You can stay here in the lobby, but we have no rooms. Thank you for your time." She bowed and went back to work.

"So I guess that means we'll be staying here." Matt shrugged.

"Well we could put our money together and rent a few hotel rooms for the day." Everlynn suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Akira said. "We would need four rooms"

"Why four?" Jason asked.

"Because there are seven of us. Two in each room."

"That sounds fine to me." Kelly said.

"Okay, so anyone have a better idea?" Akira asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Its agreed then."

"Hey guys crazy thought." Jason said. "Why don't we celebrate Christmas here? We can buy each other presents!"

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure." They all said.

"Better idea." Everlynn said. "We do something like a Secret Santa, except the person has to give them the present in person.!"

"That sound even better!" Alice said.

Alice reached into her back and got out a piece of paper and tore it into seven pieces, then wrote a different name on each of them, she then put them in a small container.

"Everyone draw a piece of paper form this container and whoever it is that who you get a gift for." She said. "Someone is going to get two presents. When you draw don't say the name out loud."

Alice drew first. She drew Matt's name. Akira drew Brian's name, Matt drew Alice's name, Brian drew Akira'a name, Everlynn drew Jason's name, Kelly drew Jason's name, Jason drew both Everlynn and Kelly's name.

"Okay, so now we go and buy the gifts. Christmas Eve is tomorrow." Alice pointed out.

They all looked at each other for a few moments. Then took off running out of the center.

…...

Jason ran through the shopping mall, it was crowded. Jason and Shinx nearly got separated on multiple occasions.

"First Everlynn." He said. "What should I get her?"

"Shinx!" Shinx cried out.

Jason looked over at her. He saw her run into the store and he followed her.

"Shinx! Shinx!" Shinx cried happily as she pointed to a Plusle doll.

Jason looked at it for a second. It was a hundred Pokedollars. Jason pulled out his wallet and looked at how much he had.

"I have six thousand Pokedollars." He said. "My entire life savings…..why not!"

Shinx picked up the Plusle in her mouth. It was bigger than her. They took it to the cashier. He paid for it and had it wrapped. They left the store.

"Now for Kelly." He blushed slightly at the thought of her.

He really liked her and was enthusiastic to see her again.

"I have to make this really good. I have to make this the best presents she has ever gotten. This present has to say I like you, but not come on too strong. Its has to get her attention. It has to…..Hello!" Jason saw the perfect gift in one of the store windows. "That'll be perfect!"

Jason smiled a big smile.

_**Hope you enjoyed this! This was the first Chapter without a Pokemon Battle in it. Please review and tell me what you think! You have a great day!**_


	16. Chapter 16 A Pokemon Christmas

**This is the second part of my Christmas Special. This has a lot of Romance pairing. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for all your continued support! Happy Holidays!**

**Chapter 16**

**A Pokemon Christmas**

Jason woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was seeping in through the blinds of the single window that was on the wall to the left of the bed. Jason yawned. Shinx, who was sleeping next to Jason on the king sized bed in their hotel room, lifted her head and yawned.

"Good Morning." Jason smiled at the small electric Pokemon.

"Shinx." She smiled back at him.

Jason sat up, then moved over to the side of the bed. He flinched a bit when his exposed feet touched the could hardwood floor. He stood up and looked out the window. It had been snowing lightly since they arrived in Saffron three days ago. He looked down at the two presents he had broght, a giant Plusle doll for Everlynn and a small, but nice gift for Kelly.

"I hope she likes it." He thought about Kelly and blushed.

He walked over to the room's bathroom to get ready for his day. Shinx held the small, present that she had gotten and wrapped for Blitz. She picked it up in her mouth, jumped off the bed and put it by the other presents.

…...

"Merry Christmas!" Jason said as he walked into the room that Alice and Akira had stayed in, carrying the presents.

Everyone was in there.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone said back to him.

Alice who was in the kitchen ran over and helped him with the presents.

"So when do we get to open them?" He asked.

"Not until we eat Christmas dinner!" She said back.

"Awwwwwww, but-"

"No we wait!"

She lead him to a Christmas tree in one of the rooms. Around the tree was several presents, Jason set Everlynn's and Kelly's presents down.

"This is going to be a bit exciting." Alice smiled. "And I see you got present for Kelly." She gave him a teasing look.

Jason blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried that she is not going to like it."

"I'm sure she'll like it." She said. "Why don't you head back to the living room with the others?"

Jason nodded, walked back to the room and took a seat with all the others. Everlynn and Matt were helping Alice in the kitchen.

"So Jason, how did you like having your own room?" Brian asked with a bit of an annoyed tone. "I had to share a bed with Matt, that was uncomfortable and awkward."

"I slept pretty well in the nice comfortable bed in my own hotel room." Jason smirked. "Too bad that you lost on the battle."

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Brian said.

Kelly giggled lightly.

…...

Shinx ran over to Blitz who was looking out t he window. She jumped up onto the window still.

"Hi Blitz!" She said to him

"Hi Shinx!" He stood up and hugged her.

The two Pokemon sat down and looked out the window at the city below.

…...

The day passed by, Jason, Brian, and Kelly talked and argued about Pokemon the whole time, but everyone was having a good time. Everlynn came out from the kitchen and sat down next to Akira and started talking to her. Matt and Alice stared at the food they had cooked up.

"Wow! This all looks very good." Matt smiled.

"Yeah, it took us all day to make it." Alice said. "The Turkey took forever."

"Yeah, it was seven pounds."

"Yeah and we're going to eat it all!" Alice walked to the main room. "Everybody! The food is ready!"

Everyone stood up and followed her into the dinning room. There was a table big enough to seat several people. Jason mouth hung wide open as he saw all the food that had been prepared.

"This all looks amazing!" He said.

There were nine chairs set up, Jason said down in-between Kelly and Alice, Matt said on the other side of Alice, Brian sat across from Alice, Akira sat across from Matt, and Everlynn said across from Kelly, Jason said at the head of the table. The smell of the food enticed Jason to where that's all he could think about that, the cook to perfection turkey, the homemade bread rolls, the hand smashed, buttered mash potatoes, and the aroma of cinnamon emulating from the pumpkin pies. He was practically drooling.

"I'm sorry guys." Alice said with a bit of a disappointed expression. "This is all we could get with the money we had."

"This is perfect!" Kelly gasped.

"This looks almost as good as my mothers cooking." Akira smiled.

"This is great!" Brian exclaimed.

"It was all Alice's doing." Everlynn said. "She brought the food, she cooked it."

"Yeah, all we really did was just hand her stuff." Matt said.

"Thank you." Alice blushed.

She stood up and handed Jason and big knife and a fork.

"What do you want me to do with these?" He looked up at her.

"What do you think? Cut the turkey." She smiled.

"Why me?" He asked. "At my house my dad would always cut the turkey at Christmas."

"The reason your doing it is because, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't all be here together right now. I came to Kanto because you were leaving on your journey, we met Akira, Matt, Brian, Everlynn, and Kelly because of you leaving on your journey."

"That is true." Everlynn said. "We all met because of you." She smiled at Jason.

He looked around and everyone was smiling at him. He smiled and nodded.

…...

Dinner had gone well, they laughed and shared life stories. Everlynn had eaten the most out of everybody. There were no leftovers. With the help of everyone, the cleaning was done in a few minutes.

"So this is the moment everyone has been waiting for." Alice smiled as they all went into the main room. "Its time to open present!"

Everyone smiled.

"Okay, so everyone needs to go get the presents that they brought and come back. A few minutes later, everyone was in the main room holding wrapped presents by them.

"Okay." Alice looked over all of them. "Brian, you go first."

"Okay." Brian stood up, holding a small box

He walked over to Akira.

"This is for you." He smiled and handed the small box to her.

Akira felt herself filled with excitement as she tore the wrapping off, then opened up the plain box. She had a great big smiled as she saw the contents. She reached in a pulled out a case of poffins. She stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you Brian!" She smiled.

"Your welcome." Brian slightly blushed.

Everyone smiled.

"Akira's next." Alice said.

Akira picked up a small sphere and handed it to Brian.

"Hmmmmmm, wonder what this is." Brian shook the present.

"Just open it." Akira giggled.

Brian tore it open and it was a Dusk Ball.

"Thank you Akira." Brian smiled and hugged her.

"Your welcome." She blushed slightly.

They both went back to sitting.

"Matt, your up." Alice said.

Matt stood up and picked up a big box. He walked over to Alice and set it down.

"For you." He said.

Alice lit up with excitement. She tore threw the wrapping paper and then ripped open the box. Inside was a complete set of evolution stones; Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone, Dawn Stone, and Everstone. Gasps of surprise could be heard from everyone in the room. Alice looked up at Matt speechless.

"T-T-T-"

"Your welcome." Matt hugged her.

Alice looked at him with surprise as he sat back down. A few seconds when by and she was still staring at him.

"Uhhhhh, Alice." Matt said. "Its your turn."

Alice snapped back into relity. She picked up a small box, smiled and handed it to Matt.

"Here you go."

Matt took the small box and unwrapped it. She had gotten him six Max Revives.

"I thought you could use something like that." She said. "I mean…you never know what's going to happen."

"Thank you." He smiled back at her.

They hugged for a second. Alice looked over at Everlynn, Jason, and Kelly.

…...

Blitz slowly made his way over to Shinx. He saw her sitting down on the window still. He jumped up to the window still. It was nighttime outside.

"Hi Shinx!" He said.

"Hi Blitz!" She smiled. "I got you something."

She set down a small present. Blitz eagerly took it and opened it.

"A Rare Candy!" Blitz said excitingly. "Here." He handed her a small box.

She opened it and it was a dark blue scarf.

"Its suppose to help you level up faster." He said to her.

"Thank you!" She smiled and jumped up happily and hugged him.

Blitz blushed.

"Your welcome." He said.

As Shinx pulled away, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. That caused him to blush even more.

…...

"Kelly and Everlynn. You two want to go at the same time?"

"No." Kelly shook her head. "I think I'll let Everlynn go first."

Everlynn nodded and walked over to Jason.

"Here you go." She smiled and held out a small box.

Jason took the box and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a Fire Gem.

"It's a Fire Gem." She said. "It's a one time use item that's powers up a fire type move. I thought you could use it to maybe get out of a tight spot."

"Thank you Everlynn." Jason smiled. "Here."

He handed her the wrapped Plusle doll. She eagerly unwrapped it and smiled joyfully when she saw the doll. She hugged it tightly.

"Thank You!" She jumped up and hugged him.

Jason almost fell over from surprise. He hugged her back. She let go of him and backed away, She was blushing slightly. They made eye contact, smiled and stared at each other. Kelly got a bit uncomfortable, she moved in front of Jason to block his view of Everlynn.

"Now open my gift." She smiled brightly and held out a present that was loosely wrapped.

He tore it open and it was Three Full Restores and three Max Revives.

"You know for when we take on each other in the Final round of the World Tournament." She said and smiled.

"T-Thank you!" He smiled back at her.

He suddenly became a bit nervous as he remember the gift he got her. He picked up the small box and handed it to her.

"T-This is for you." His voice cracked a bit.

She took it and unwrapped it. It was a long, thin black box. She opened it and gasped. It was a silver necklace with a Heart Scale attached to it. She looked him directly into his eyes.

"Its beautiful." She smiled.

"I-I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

She put the Necklace around her neck and stared at it then stared at him. She suddenly kissed him. He was both shocked and surprised, he had thought about this for a while. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Everlynn looked at them with surprise and a hint of jealousy. Alice smiled at Jason and Kelly.

"I guess that Jason got his Christmas wish."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! And to all you Christians out there MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	17. Chapter 17 A Fiery Situation

**_SO SORRY! I haven't been updating for a while, because I've just been having a rough time with my writings. Hopefully this will more them make up for it! Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 17**

**A Fiery Encounter**

"Come on slowpokes!" Jason yelled out as he ran.

Shinx was running in front of him, firing Thundershock attacks towards a wild Vulpix that was in front of them. They had been chasing it through the woods on the route from Saffron to Lavender Town.

"Jason! Slow down!" Alice called out as her and the others were running after him.

"He's persistent." Everlynn huffed as they ran.

"He just really wants that Vulpix." Akira said.

The Vulpix took off into a thicket of bushes. Shinx jumped through it, followed by Jason. Alice stopped in her tracks causing everybody to crash into her; they all fell to the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" Brian asked Alice as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I-I-I'm not going in there!" Alice cried. "What if there are Beedrills and other bug Pokémon in there!"

"Alice." Matt put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. Why'd don't me and you just go on ahead to Lavender Town. We can wait for the others there."

Alice looked over at him and smiled.

"Okay." She nodded, and then she turned to the others. "You four go catch up to him if you want."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kelly said then ran after Jason.

"If she's going then I'm going too!" Everlynn ran after her.

Brian shrugged, and then took off after them.

"Meet you guys in Lavender!" Akira said as she ran after them.

Matt took Alice's hand then started towards Lavender.

…

The Vulpix jumped up into the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Shinx jumped up into the trees and took after it. Jason ran after them on the ground. Shinx fired bolt after bolt at the Vulpix, which dodged most of them. A stray bolt hit a branch, causing it to fall to the ground. Jason moved out of the way, he came close to have a head splitting headache.

"I wonder why the Vulpix has tried to attack Shinx yet?" Jason thought.

He looked up towards the Vulpix; he could clearly see something in its mouth.

"That's a Sitrus Berry." He thought.

Shinx jumped forwards with all its might and tackled the Vulpix off the trees and they both fell to the ground. The Vulpix set the berry on the ground and fired a Flamethrower attack towards Shinx; she moved out of the way and fired a Thundershock attack. The bolts sparked as the attack made impact with the Vulpix. The Vulpix was thrown back into a tree, it had fainted.

"Yes!" Jason cheered. "Good Job Shinx!"

"Shi! Shi! Shinx!" Shinx cheered.

Jason smirked and pulled out a Pokeball, he flipped the Pokeball around, and then tossed it towards the fainted Vulpix. The Pokeball made contact and the Pokémon was sucked in and caught.

"Yes!" Both Jason and Shinx jumped up and cheered.

Jason ran over and picked up the Pokeball that contained his newly captured Vulpix. Kelly, Brian, Akira, and Everlynn caught up to him. Jason looked over at them and smirked.

"Got it!" He smiled and held up the Pokeball.

"Great Job!" Everlynn ran up to him and smiled.

Kelly ran over next to Everlynn.

"You did great!" She cheered. "Chasing that Vulpix across the Route!"

Jason was blushing from all the attention.

"It's not a big deal." He rubbed the back of his nervously, he paused. "Where are Matt and Alice?"

"Alice didn't want to follow, she was afraid of any bug Pokémon that might be in the forest." Brian explained. "So she and Matt went on ahead to Lavender Town."

"Sounds like Alice." Jason snickered.

Shinx stood next to Jason. Blitz popped out of his Pokeball.

"Hey!" He smiled as he appeared.

"Blitz." Akira picked him up. "Why'd you come out?"

"No reason." Blitz jumped out of her hands and landed on her shoulder

Jason looked at the Pokeball he had in his hands. He smiled and called out his new Vulpix. The Pokémon appeared and cried cutely as it appeared.

"Hey Vulpix!" Jason smiled at it.

The Vulpix looked up at him and smiled, then it suddenly remembered something. It went over to Shinx.

'I need your help' Vulpix said to her. 'My sister is hurt! We need to get to her!'

'Sure we'll help! Hurry lead the way!' Shinx said.

Shinx ran over and started pulling at Jason's pant leg.

"What is it Shinx?" Jason looked down at her.

She motioned towards Vulpix, who had picked up the Sitrus Berry and motioned for them to follow. Shinx started running after the Vulpix. Blitz jumped off of Akira's shoulder then took off after them

"Shinx!" Jason cried then took off after them.

"Blitz!" Akira took off after them.

"Guys!" Brian said then he and the others ran after them.

…

Vulpix lead them through the forest to a small waterfall, she ran to a small hidden cave on the side of the cliff that the waterfall was running down. They all followed her into the cave. Jason and Akira stopped when they saw what was in the cave; there were dozens of Pokémon, injured Pokémon in that cave.

"W-What happened here!" Jason looked over at all the Pokémon.

The Pokémon that was hurt the most was a small Vulpix. Jason's Vulpix ran over next to it and set the Sitrus Berry down by the other Vulpix and nuzzled the other Vulpix. Akira ran over and knelt down next to the injured Vulpix. She picked up the berry and tried to feed it to the Vulpix, but the Vulpix growled at her. Akira flinched back.

'Calm down." Jason's Vulpix said to the Pokémon.

Akira tried again, the other Vulpix allowed her too. It chewed the berry, but the berry still wasn't enough to help her feel better.

"She's in bad shape." Akira looked over a Jason with a worried look.

Jason knelt down next to Akira.

"We need to get her to the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town." He said.

Akira put her arms around the injured Vulpix and gently lifted her up. The Vulpix growled and struggled, but was too weak.

"Okay." Jason nodded. "We need to take all of these Pokémon to the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town."

The others arrived at the cave a few minutes after.

"Awwwwww….The poor injured Pokémon!" Everlynn cried.

"We have to help them!" Brian said.

"What do you think we're trying to do!" Jason replied.

"We can't possible carry them all." Kelly said.

"They're not as injured too badly." Akira examined the other Pokémon. "They should be fine after a Super Potion."

"Okay." Brian said. "I'll go to Lavender Town to get the supplies."

"I'll go with you too." Akira said. "This Vulpix is in bad shape and she needs to be taken to the Pokémon Center."

"Me, Jason, and Kelly will stay here with the Pokémon." Everlynn said. "Just in case."

"Okay." Brian nodded. "Akira, come on. We have no time to waste."

Akira nodded, and with the injure Vulpix in hand, went out of the cave after Brian, Blitz followed them both.

"Hurry back!" Jason said after them.

Jason took a seat on a smooth rock, Kelly and Everlynn shot each other jealous glares. Jason saw the two girls glaring at each other, he immediately felt uncomfortable by the situation. The awkward, uncomfortable silence was enough to make him want to leave.

*_Flashback_

Jason was so happy! He couldn't sleep, so he just laid in his hotel room bed.

"Today was the best Christmas I've ever had." He said to the sleeping Shinx next to him.

He was so happy.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Jason looked at the door, he got out of the bed and walked over and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Jason." Everlynn smiled.

"Hey Everlynn." Jason smiled back. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Jason moved out of the doorway.

Everlynn went in.

"So what is it you need to talk about?" Jason asked.

"Well….I…..ummmmmm." She looked down at the floor, blushing.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

Everlynn suddenly jumped up and kissed Jason. Jason was shocked and surprise, but he closed his eyes and found himself kissing her back and embracing. He suddenly stopped and pulled away. He looked away from her, blushing and confused.

"Jason?" Everlynn said. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't not say anything anymore."

"You know?" Jason slightly laughed. "I was afraid of this."

"Of what?"

"Of liking two girls." He sighed.

"I'm sorry if I-"

"And how long have you felt this way?" A voice from the doorway said.

They both looked over and saw Kelly standing there, arms on her hips.

"F-For a while now." Everlynn said

"Well too bad little girl." Kelly said and walked up to face Everlynn. "You're too young for him."

"Too young!" Everlynn almost cried. "I'm only two years younger than him!"

"Well, too late. He's mine."

"You two aren't dating." Everlynn almost growled. "He can be anybody's!"

"Can you two stop it?" Jason cried out. "Stop talking about me like I'm an object! I'm sorry, but I like both of you! It's going to be hard to choose between both of you."

"Well then….Why don't we help make your decision easier." Kelly smirked.

"H-How?"

Everlynn had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"We fight over you."Kelly smirked.

*_End Flashback_

Everything had changed since then. Whenever Kelly offered to go with Jason somewhere, Everlynn would follow. When Everlynn would be nice, sweet, and caring, Kelly would try to outdo her. At first Jason was enjoying the extra attention, but it made everything awkward when they would all sit around and hang out. Jason looked up at the girls; they were still glaring at each other. Jason sighed, stood up, and walked out of the cave. Shinx and Vulpix were standing at the entrance, guarding it. He walked out, breathing in the cool, fresh air. The breeze blew through his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the calming moment. When he opened his eyes he saw a group of four people dressed in body length black cloaks, they're faces were hidden by the hoods attach to the cloak, they looked like Sith lords. The cloaks had big red capital Rs. Shinx and Vulpix were growling at them.

"You guys again!" Jason growled.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**I'm sorry! I just had to do that. Don't hate me, because I will be updating this Friday, February 10th. Look for it! And don't forget to review!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Rocket Elites

**_Okay, so I'm sorry that I didn't upload this chapter in time like I said I was, but I hope this will make up for it. Enjoy it!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 18**

**Rocket Elites**

Jason glared at the figures on the other side of the clearing in front of the cave, his Shinx and Vulpix stood in front of him growling at the four cloaked figures standing in front of them, their expressions couldn't be seen as they wore a mask that covered up most of their faces. The mask itself was sort of a gray, with a black T glass visor on it.

"I believe those Pokémon in cave belong to us." One of them said, it was a male, strong voice with a slight accent. "Hand them over."

The four still remained still.

"Not in your life." Jason growled. "Typical of you Rockets to hurt innocent Pokémon."

"Jason, who are you talking to?" Everlynn asked as her and Kelly walked up to them.

They both stopped at the sight of the Rockets.

"Did you four get lost on your way to a costume party?" Kelly mocked them.

They did say anything back.

"If you won't give them back to us then we'll just take them from you." The same man said.

All four of them drew Pokeball and called out their Pokémon; An Arbok, Golbat, Weezing, and a Muk.

"These guys aren't messing around." Jason said quietly. "These Pokémon are way stronger than the ones those grunts had."

"They're still not strong enough to beat us." Kelly slightly smirked. She looked over at Jason. "Right?"

He nodded over at Everlynn, who had already called out her Minun. Kelly called out her Pikachu, Jason had out his Shinx and his newly captured Vulpix. The Golbat, who had a weakness to the other Pokémon, rushed towards and tackled Vulpix. Arbok jumped towards Shinx, barring its fangs. Shinx jumped up at the last second and jumped onto its head and zapped the Arbok. The Weezing floated over to Minun and tried to use Take Down on it. Minun avoided all the attacks with ease, but the Weezing just kept attacking. Pikachu rushed towards the Muk and hit it with Quick Attack, but Pikachu just bounced off harmlessly.

Shinx kept shocking the Arbok with its Thundershock attack, the Arbok would cry out and try to shake Shinx off. Shinx used Thunder Fang and bit down on the Arbok's long body, Arbok had finally had enough. It jumped up into the air and slammed down into the ground and dug a hole. Shinx had bounced off the ground, flew into the air, and landed safetly on the ground. She looked around for the Arbok.

Golbat had chased Vulpix up the side of the cliff, Vulpix fired flamethrower attacks at the bat, but the Pokémon used Agility to easily dodge the attacks. It would dive bomb towards Vulpix and use Wing Attack to try and hit it, but Vulpix easily dodged. Golbat turned to swoop down on Vulpix, but Vulpix jumped up higher on the cliff then used Fire Blast on the bat. Golbat was hit and engulfed in an inferno of fire. The Pokémon was covered in burn marks as it fell to the ground, fainted.

The Arbok jumped out of the side of the cliff. It was headed towards Vulpix with its mouth wide open, fangs showing. Vulpix looked up in horror at the Pokémon about to drop down on it. A big bolt of electricity struck the Arbok, knocking it back. Bolts bounced off its body, as it dropped into the water. The Pokémon resurfaced, it had fainted.

"Two down." Jason said with a smirk as two of the Rockets called back their Pokémon.

Pikachu kept hitting the Muk with Quick Attack and Iron Tail, but all the attacks just kept bouncing off. The Muk lifted up its body and used Body Slam on the Pikachu, completely covering it.

"Pikachu!" Kelly cried.

Muk suddenly flew off Pikachu. Pikachu had used Discharge and a huge dome shockwave of electricity shot out of Pikachu knocking the Muk off of it. Muk hit the ground and fainted. Pikachu smirked as The Rocket member called back their Pokémon, it was four against one now. The Four Pokémon surrounded the Weezing. The Weezing suddenly shone white then caused a hug massive explosion. Shinx, Minun, Vulpix, and Pikachu were all knocked back and took serious damage. The Weezing, however, had fainted.

Jason and the others dropped to the ground to avoid getting hurt, they all stood up and ran over to their Pokémon. Shinx had fainted, Jason called her back to her Pokeball. Minun and Pikachu were still okay.

"Looks like you four are out of Pokémon." Jason glared at the Team Rocket Members.

"We're not done yet." One of them said.

There was a buzzing sound, Jason looked up towards the sky. The buzzing got closer and closer, until a black helicopter hover overhead. Ropes dropped down from the helicopter and down came three people; two were dressed in the same robes as the others. The other wore a robe too, but his was different, it had shorter sleeves and a bit of red trim on it. The one with the short sleeved robe dropped his hood. It was a man a bit older than Jason; he had blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and cold, icy, blue eyes.

"You three kids again!" He said in a slightly annoyed tone. "As if you didn't cause enough problems at our base in Ver-" He stopped when he saw Kelly. "Well hello Beautiful." He smirked. "Haven't seen you before."

Kelly gave him a look of disgust. "Back off!"

"She had fight in her." The man smirked. "I love it when they fight back. When I destroy your friends I'll keep you around." He winked at her, then faced Jason.

Jason was glaring at him.

"You ready to face the power of Executive Dyre?" The man said with a smirk and drew a Pokeball.

He called out his Pokémon, it was a Jolteon. Vulpix ran in between Jason and the Jolteon.

"Jolteon use Thunder Wave." Dyre said.

Jolteon jumped forward and shot off a small, yellow orb towards Vulpix.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!" Jason ordered.

The flames engulfed the orb, destroying it. The stream of fire continued going, but Jolteon easily avoided the attack and rushing forward covered in bolts of electricity. Vulpix got hit and was knocked back. She wouldn't be able to take another hit like that. The Jolteon continued attacking Vulpix by using Fury Swipes. They fought their way up the side of the cliff, Vulpix was on the defensive, dodging and blocking attacks. Vulpix jumped over Jolteon and fired a Flamethrower attack, Jolteon retaliated with a Thunderbolt attack. The two attacks collided, deflected off each other and caused an explosion. Both Pokémon were knocked off and fell back down to the ground. Jolteon landed on its feet, Vulpix hit the ground with a thud, crying out in pain. Then the rock and debris started falling, dust clouds fell, everyone was forced to cover their eyes. Small rocks fell onto the battlefield, Jolteon avoided one, then jumped onto it and glared at Vulpix. Vulpix stood up, hurt.

"Come on Vulpix!" Jason called out. "Hang in there!"

Jolteon rushed forwards, using Wild Charge, electricity bouncing all over its body. Vulpix rushed forward, flames bouncing all over her body. The two Pokémon clashed causing a small explosion, rocks, dirt, and dust were thrown up and both Pokémon appeared worn down. As the dust was clearing a small rock landed next to Vulpix. She looked down at it, it appeared to have a small fire in it. She looked down at poked it with her nose. The rock started glowing, then she started glowing.

"W-Whoa…" Jason looked at the glowing figure in front of him.

"H-How is she evolving?" Everlynn said.

Vulpix's body grew longer and she grew three more tails and all her tails grew longer. When she stopped glowing, she had nice golden fur and ruby red eyes.

"Nin-Ninetales." Jason's new Pokémon cried out.

"Well that could be a small hindrance." Dyre said quietly.

"Ninetales! Use Quick Attack!" Jason ordered.

"Jolteon use your Quick Attack also!"

Both Pokémon rushed forward, hitting each other then backing off and hitting each other again. They rushed forward again, but Jolteon jumped up and landed on Ninetales. Ninetales rolled onto her back, forcing Jolteon into the air. She used Flamethrower on it. Jolteon was launched up then came slammed back down to the ground.

"Yes!" Jason smirked.

Dyre mumbled something as he called back Jolteon.

"Looks like you lose." Kelly stuck her tongue out at Dyre.

"I think not." Dyre shook his head.

More Team Rocket Elites jumped down from the helicopter surrounding the trio.

"Looks like WE win." He smirked.

Suddenly an Espeon and Umbreon appeared in front of Jason and the others. They both used Psychic and pushed all the Team Rocket members away.

"Come on now Dyre." A voice said.

Lenore walked out from behind a fallen rock.

"You know you can never win." She smirked.

Dyre growled and glared at her. Umbreon and Espeon used Psychic and pushed back all the Team Rocket members to one side. Dyre hit the ground hard and slid a bit. He stood up and dusted himself off. Umbreon, Espeon, Ninetales, Minun, and Pikachu growled at all the Rockets.

"This isn't over!" Dyre pointed and glared at Jason. He turned and started to run into the forest. "Retreat!"

All the Rockets turned and ran into the forest, scatter and causing chaos. The helicopter quickly flew away. Lenore ran forward a bit.

"I'll see you guys later." She turned to Jason and the others. "I have to go after them. See ya!" She waved as she ran off, her Pokémon following her.

Jason smiled as she ran off. Ninetales walked over to him, nudged him a few times, then walked into the cave. Minun jumped onto Everlynn's shoulder as she was following Jason into the cave. Kelly thanked Pikachu then called it back to its Pokeball. She followed them into the cave. Jason was sitting down on a rock petting his Ninetales.

"I can't believe you evolved already." He smiled as he petted her soft fur.

Ninetales smiled as he did.

"It was lucky that She evolved when she did." Everlynn said. "I'm surprise she listens to you still."

"Yeah. Or else we'd be in a tough spot." Jason replied.

"It depends how many badges you have." Kelly said. "How many do you have Jason?"

"I just have two." Jason said.

"Oh. I have four." Kelly replied a bit more smugly than she had intended.

"Four!" Jason said in surprise.

Kelly pulled out a small black case she opened it and showed the badges from Pewter, Cerulean, Vermillion, and Celadon. Jason was surprised, His rival was ahead of him.

"Four?" Everlynn said unimpressed. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it!" Kelly glared a bit. "I have the most badges out of anybody here!"

Everlynn smirked a bit. She pulled out a little black case, opened it and showed off eight badges. Jason and Kelly stared at her in surprise and shock.

"What! How!" Jason asked.

"I collected all the badges from the Hoenn Region." Everlynn shrugged. "I was going to enter the Hoenn League, but then I heard about the World Championships and I decided to come to Kanto."

"That's cool!" Jason smiled, then he looked down at the ground and blushed a bit. "I'm glad you did."

Everlynn blushed a bit too and smiled shyly. Kelly was still shocked from surprise.

"I'm Back!" A voice shouted from the front of the cave.

They all looked to the front of the cave. Brian came running into the cave with a bunch of Super Potions. In a few minutes all the Pokémon were healed and they happily ran off. Jason sighed in relief.

"Everyone is waiting for us at the Lavender Town Pokémon Center." Brian said. "Lets go."

"Good." Jason sighed. "I could use a rest."

Brian led the others out of the cave, it was starting to get dark, and he lead to the lit town in the distance.

_**Please don't forget to review! Thank you! **_


	19. Chapter 19  I've Missed You

**_Hey Guys! Sorry about not uploading this when I said i would! But its here now! I now present Chapter 19 in all its glory! Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 19**

**I've Missed You Since You've Been Gone**

"So you're leaving?" Jason asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Kelly frowned a bit. "I have something I need to take care of back in Celadon."

The group was waiting at the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town, it was almost dark. Kelly had received a call. She needed to head back to Celadon City.

"But I will meet up with you at Celadon." She said. "I'd recommend that you head down the coast" She pointed south of where they were standing. "Head along the coast, then you guys should come along a path leading to Vermillion. Then you can check to see if the Gym is back open."

"Thank you." Jason nodded. "We will. Kelly….Thank you for your help against Team Rocket."

"Anytime." She smiled and winked at Jason. "I'll be waiting for you at Celadon, when you get there I'll be waiting for a battle." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Jason was shocked and surprise. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Kelly didn't close her eyes, but instead she glared at Everlynn. Everlynn glared back at her. They pulled away.

"See Ya!" Kelly smiled as she turned. "Bye Everlynn." She mocked.

Everlynn growled then sat down at the table with the others. Jason watched her walk off. He went over and sat down at the table with the others.

"Okay." Alice spoke. "We'll stay here tonight and tomorrow night."

"That's the plan anyway." Matt commented.

"Any objections?"

"None." Jason replied.

"Yeah." Akira said. "A nights rest will do us some good."

Akira was petting her new Vulpix; it was the same Vulpix that was injured earlier. Jason's new Ninetales was lying down on the floor next to his legs.

"Yeah and tomorrow we can check out the Pokémon Tower." Brian said.

Everlynn remained silent; she was tired of competing for Jason.

"_No doubt after what she did he's thinking about HER._" Everlynn thought. "_I'll need to do something better._"

"Yeah." Jason stood up. "I'll get us six rooms."

He walked over to Nurse Joy, and then came back with six card keys.

"Here you go guys." He handed a single card key to everybody. "All the rooms are right next to each other and we have them for two nights."

"Thanks." Akira nodded.

She stood up, with the still sleeping Vulpix in her arms.

"I think I'll head in for the night. It's pretty late."

"I think I will too." Brian stood up.

The two of them walked off, Alice was giggling a bit. Matt smiled and stood up.

"I'm done too." He said. "Good Night guys."

Alice smiled as Matt walked off. Alice looked at Everlynn and Jason.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Alice smiled as she stood up and walked off.

Jason looked over at Everlynn. He could tell that something was bothering her. It must have been the fact that Kelly had kissed him. He shouldn't have accepted it knowing how Everlynn felt about him. Shinx jumped up onto the table and looked up at Jason.

"Sh-Shinx." She said and rubbed her stomach.

He stomach growled. She smiled a bit nervously. Jason laughed a bit.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

She nodded a bit nervously.

"Then come on. Let's go." He stood up, Shinx jumped onto his shoulder. "Everlynn, would you like to join us?"

Ninetales stood next to Jason. Everlynn looked up at him.

"S-Sure." She smiled.

She stood up and followed them to his room. Everlynn went over to her room and put her stuff up. Then she went to join Jason in his room. Jason had all of his Pokémon out; Shinx, Servine, Charmeleon, Pidgey, Caterpie, and Ninetales. They were eating homemade Pokémon food.

"Hey!" Jason smiled. "Why don't you let your Pokémon out too, I have enough for everybody."

She smiled at him.

"Sure!" She got out all of her Pokeballs and called out all her Pokémon.

"These are all my Pokémon. Minun, Azumarill, Quilava, Espeon, Togepi, and Eevee. Say hi everybody!"

All the Pokémon cried out happily at once. Jason smiled and put other bowls of Pokémon food. The Pokémon ran over and started eating. Jason sat on his bed; his pack was on his lap. He was rummaging through it when he pulled out a bag of individually wrapped sandwiches. Everlynn came and sat down next to him. He handed her a sandwich and she happily took it. Then Jason pulled out two bottles of cool water.

"Where'd you get all this?" She asked him with a smile.

"My sister packed all this for me." Jason smiled. "She woke up early the day I was leaving and packed food and water."

"Wow. Your sister must really care about you."

"Yeah. She gave me her Charmeleon."

"Really! That's so sweet of her!"

"Yes. What about you?" He asked her. "Any siblings?"

"No." She shook her head. "I was an only child."

"I was also." He said. "Growing up, I mean."

The Pokémon had finished eating and most of them were starting to fall asleep. Everlynn and Jason were finished eating and Jason was cleaning up.

"Well, I guess I should get my Pokémon and get going." Everlynn said.

"Or you could stay here for a bit longer?" Jason suggested. "Your Pokémon look comfortable, wouldn't you hate to wake them up?"

"Yeah I guess." She smiled.

Jason turned on the TV, more for background noise instead of watching. It was on the news; it was a reporter talking about some far off region.

"The four year media blackout of t he Unova Region still continues. There has been no importing from that Region. Nothing has been heard from that Region's officials. People can only speculate about what is going on."

Jason put up everything and started washing the bowls that were used.

"So have you made a choice yet?" Everlynn asked Jason as she walked up and leaned on the counter next to the sink. "Me or Kelly?"

"Everlynn, I can't really choose now." He said. "I like you both."

"Okay, but if you string us along for too long, you will lose both of us." She said.

"Yes I know."

He finished washing the bowls, then went over and picked up his pack.

"I'll be right back." He said. "I have something to take care of."

"We'll then I'll come with you." She stood up.

"No." Jason shook his head. "It's personal. Stay here with the Pokémon; I'll be back before ya know it." He winked at her and walked off.

Everlynn sighed, and then sat back down.

…...

Jason had found a small spot of trees near the Pokémon Tower. He knelt down next to a stump. He reached into his pack and pulled out a small picture frame. He looked at the picture for a second; tears started forming on the corners of his eyes. He set the picture down on the stump; it was a picture of an older woman. Jason looked similar to this woman.

"H-Hi mom." He said. He smiled a bit, but more tears started to appear in his eyes. "Has it been a year already?" He sighed and looked down at the ground. "Another year without you. I've uhhhh, I've been pretty good. Started my journey finally…Got two badges, but my rival already has four." He looked up at the picture, tears in his eyes. "I wish you could have been there to see me off. I've missed you since you've been gone. I'm trying my hardest to make you proud. I'll become a champion just like you. Fate has it that if I get eight badges then I can qualify for the World Championship Tournament and if I win that then I'll be facing off against the guy that beat you for your Championship. Fate is a funny thing." He slightly laughed. "I'll beat that guy and become World Champion…all in honor of you." He looked at the picture, It was his mother just before Jason had left on his journey, she looked so happy.

"I miss you so much." Jason said. "I've missed you so much."

He started lightly sobbing, and then he started crying. He was so loud that he was sure that the town could hear him. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at the person with tear filled eyes. Everlynn knelt down next to him.

"Jason…." She said and put one arm around him.

"I-I miss her." Was all he said.

Everlynn pulled him into a hug and held him tightly.

"It's okay." She said soothingly and stroked his hair. "She's in a better place."

"But I still miss her." Jason said, putting his arms around her and hugging her back.

"And you have every right too. She was your mother after all."

"Everything that I'm doing, collecting the badges and trying to become a Champion, it's all for her."

"And I'm sure she'd be proud of you."

They remained in silence as they hugged and Jason sobbed.

"I-I-It was her birthday today." Jason spoke.

"How old would he be?" Everlynn asked.

"43." Jason replied. "She was 25 when she had me."

"How old were you when she passed away?"

"Ten years old. It's been eight long years without her."

"You seem to be doing just fine to me. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see you mopping around. And I'm sure she's very proud of you."

"T-Thank you Everlynn." Jason looked up at her, he had stopped crying, smiling. "You're very sweet."

"No problem." She smiled, blushing a bit.

Jason blushed a bit too. Everlynn looked really cute when she blushed. He couldn't believe at what had happened next. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, and then he kissed her on the lips. He closed his eyes and felt her kissing him back. She lay down onto the soft grass. Jason went down with her, never breaking physical contact. Everlynn wrapped her arms around her neck as they kissed, pulling him closer. Jason smiled as they kissed. He had made his choice.

_**Well there it is! Jason and Everlynn are now offically together! Yay! Thank you to all my readers for Reading! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you! THANK YOU! Please don't forget to review!**_


	20. Chapter 20 The Pokemon Tower

**Well I'm back! **

**Sorry that I've been gone for over a month. I've was just taking a break, but then I got sick and that delayed the update longer. Well, I'm still sick, but I found the energy (and inspiration) to write. I now present to you Chapter 20 in all its glory. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**The Pokémon Tower**

Jason woke up with the sun's rays splashing against his eyes. He opened his eyes, he had ended up outside, looking at the sky. He was confused at how he'd ended up here, last night was a blur. He's arm was around something warm, he looked over and immediately blushed. Everlynn was snuggled up against him and her head rested on his chest, she was breathing at a moderate pace, so she must still be asleep. His blush deepen, but he smiled. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Everlynn started stirring. She lifted up her head and yawned cutely; she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning." He smiled back. "Quite a night."

"Yes." She smiled.

She moved up and they kissed. Jason closed his eyes as they kissed. He sat up, lifting her up with him. She placed her hands on his chest as the kiss deepen; he moved his hands down to her waist. Suddenly Everlynn pulled out of the kiss.

"Wh-What?" Jason looked at her confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No." She shook her head. "But we stayed out here all night and we left all our Pokémon alone…"

"You're right." He said as he pulled away from her.

He stood up, picking up the picture of his mom. Somehow it had ended up on the ground. He looked at it for a second then looked back at Everlynn.

"Come on." She smile and took his hand. "Let's go."

They started heading back to the Pokémon Center, hoping to get back before the others awoke.

…...

Jason and Everlynn quietly tiptoed through the halls of the Pokémon Center.

"I don't think that anyone noticed we were gone." Jason whispered as they neared the door to his room.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in. All the Pokémon were asleep. Jason sighed in relief and walked in; he held open the door as Everlynn walked in.

"They're asleep…That's good." She sighed in relief.

"AND where were you two?" Alice walked out from the small kitchen area.

Everlynn yelped from surprise and looked at Alice. Jason froze and slowly turned to her. Both of them were blushing. Alice looked suspiciously at them.

"We just went out for an early morning walk." Jason replied quickly.

Alice glared at them, and then smirked.

"You two blushing says otherwise." She snickered.

Everlynn hid her face in her hands as her face reddened. Jason avoided Alice's gaze, his blush deepen.

"What are you two embarrassed about? Did you two want it?" Alice asked.

"It's not that." Jason replied.

Alice looked at them confused.

"Okay….Well you two need to get ready. Today we go to the Pokémon Tower." Alice said as she headed out the door.

Once Alice had closed the door, Jason went over to Everlynn. He gently grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her face. She looked up at him, smiling meekly. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for being there for me last night." He said.

"Anytime." She hugged him back.

They pulled away, both slightly blushing.

"I should go get ready." Everlynn said.

She picked up her bag and called back all her Pokémon to their Pokeballs, then walked out. Jason looked at his sleeping Pokémon, he sighed as he decided to let them rest a little longer. He grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into the shower. The cold water felt calming as it splashed against his warm skin. He stood still, letting the water trickle all over him, as thoughts crossed his mind. He thought about Everlynn, how cute and smart she was, but his mind always went back to Kelly. Kelly was beautiful, smart, and a strong trainer. She was strong and independent, but he didn't like that in a girl. He wouldn't mind it, but he'd like a girl to need him, to be a damsel in distress. So why did his mind keep going back to her? He shook his head. Everlynn. He needed to focus on Everlynn. She was his girlfriend now. She was smart and pretty. She was a strong trainer too, had eight badges already. She was also strong and independent, but had admitted to needing Jason. Jason sighed as he started washing himself. He had to force himself to think about Everlynn, but every time his thoughts wandered back to Kelly. He had a problem on his hands.

…

"Wow." Akira said as the group looked onto the Pokémon Tower. "This place looks gloomy…"

"Yeah….The air feels…different around this place." Brian noted.

"Well….No sense in just standing around." Matt said.

Alice took his hand as the two of them ascended up the stairs.

"What are we doing here again?" Brian looked at Akira as he put his arm around her and lead her up the stairs.

"To pay our respects to the fallen Pokémon." She replied, slightly laying her head on his shoulder.

Shinx and Blitz followed up after them. Shinx jumped up to the next step, the Blitz would grab her tail and she would help him up. Jason glanced over at Everlynn, she in turned glanced back at him. She was blushing a bit.

"After you." He motioned for her to go first.

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded to him.

She walked up the steps and he followed.

…

"You failed me not once, but twice. I tasked you with stopping a group of meager kids, and you failed me twice."

"Boss! It wasn't my fault!" Dyre exclaimed. "Those kids…They got lucky! That's all!"

"Silence!" Boss exclaimed. "You are obviously too incompetent to complete even the simplest of tasks! I gave you all the best resources and you failed!"

"Boss! Isn't it possible that you are underestimated Jason Malone and his friends?" Cherie interjected.

"Executive Cherie! You are out of line!" Boss exclaimed.

Cherie flinched back, cringing in fear. Boss may have been a young man, but he was more terrifying then former Rocket leader, Giovanni.

"I kept you from being in a life of poverty back in Unova." Boss said to her. "You may have once been a great hero in Unova, defeating Team Plasma and all, but you would have just ended up a sex slave in Executive General Hastings' mansion. You need to keep your mouth shut."

"Yes Boss, sir." She nodded, cringing as she thought about her home.

Boss turned back to Dyre.

"I will be sending you and Cherie to Cinnabar Island and Seafoam Island. There's a small base in the former makeshift Gym on Seafoam Island. Go there and make sure everything in in order."

"Yes sir." Dyre said then stood up.

He walked out of the command room, followed by Cherie. Boss sighed angrily as they left.

"Why do you put up with them?" A beautiful, redhead woman walked from the back of the room to Boss. "They obviously can't handle the simplest of task."

The woman had long red hair that flowed down her back all the way to the floor. She wore a fancy looking white dress that hugged her curves tightly and elegantly flowed down her legs. There was a small red R printed on the right of the chest area of the dress.

"Well, Executive Anya, Good help is hard to find, but those two are two of the best trainers that we have." Boss replied.

"Sir. Send me after those kids." Anya said. "I could handle them once and for all."

"You're going to get that chance." Boss replied. "Take a small detachment of Grunts and go deal with them, Kill them, but bring me Jason alive."

"Yes sir." She nodded and turned to leave the room.

Boss grabbed her arm, turned her around and pulled her into an embrace, then kissed her passionately.

"Hurry back." Boss said, with a slight smirk. "I want you in my bed tomorrow night. That's an order."

"Yes sir." She smirked back, and then walked out.

…...

The rooms of the Tower were a dull gray; the air was thick and somewhat foggy. The atmosphere was gloomy and creepy. The group had made it all the way to the top, stopping and looking at the graves along the way.

"This is all so sad." Alice said as they walked along the top floor.

"All these Pokémon." Brian said. "They were somebody's Pokémon….Somebody's friend."

They all looked around sadly. There was a boy near the back of the room. He had long silver hair with crimson streaks. He wore his hair in a ponytail.

"Chase?" Jason called as he looked over at him

The boy turned around and looked at the group with his golden eyes.

"Jason." He smiled.

Jason walked up to him, followed by the others.

"It's been a while." Chase said. "It's good to see all of you again."

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked him.

"Same reason you guys are here." He replied. "To pay my respects to the dead."

"Glad none of us have any other reason to be here." Brian said.

"True." Chase said. "Hey Jason! How about a rematch, here, in the tower?"

"C-Can you guys do that?" Everlynn asked a little worried.

Chase nodded.

"What do ya say?"

Jason smirked and nodded.

…

"This will be a three on three battle." Matt, who was refereeing the match, said. "The first person to faint the opposing Pokémon first wins. Go!"

"This will be different this time!" Chase said. "Go Beedrill!"

Chase tossed out a red and white sphere. The ball opened and out came a Beedrill.

"Go Shinx!" Jason ordered.

Shinx came running up the battlefield and stood opposite of Beedrill.

"Okay Beedrill use Twineedle attack!" Chase ordered.

Beedrill flew quickly towards the Shinx, its two white needle arms gleaming from the room's lighting. Shinx jumped over the Pokémon and fired a Thundershock attack at the bee. Beedrill used Bug Buzz to block the attack and send it ricocheting off. Shinx ran forward using Quick Attack. Beedrill match the attack by using its own Quick Attack. The two Pokémon clashed, hitting each other and bounced off. Beedrill rushed forward, sticking its tail stinger out. Shinx ran forward. At the last second, she slid under the Beedrill, and then jumped up onto its back.

"Shinx! Thunderbolt!" Jason ordered.

"SHIIIIINX!" She cried out as she sent volts of electricity coursing through the Beedrill.

The Beedrill cried out and fainted.

"Ahhhh!" Chase cried out.

He sighed as he called back his Pokémon.

"Good Job!" Jason said to Shinx as she ran up to him.

She smiled happily then ran back over to Blitz.

"Not bad Jason…You're training her well." Chase smiled.

Chase drew another Pokeball and called out a Kirlia.

Jason looked over at it. He pulled out a Pokeball and called out his Servine.

"Okay Servine! Use Razor Leaf!" Jason ordered.

Servine launched a barrage of leaves towards the Kirlia.

"Kirlia! Counter using Magical Leaf!" Chase ordered.

The Kirlia fired a barrage of multi colored leaves. Both the attacks clashed, canceling each other out. Servine launched out two vines towards the Kirlia. The Kirlia teleport out of the way, reappearing near Servine. Then used Confusion to lift Servine and slam her into the ground. Servine recovered using Leaf Tornado. Kirlia was sucked up then knocked back. Kirlia hit the ground, but used Confusion to save itself. Then it used Double Team and made two clones of itself, then teleported to confused Servine. Servine looked at the copies, trying to find any faults.

"Vine Whip!" Jason ordered.

Servine shot out its vines on either side of the Kirlias, and then swung the vines to crush them all at once. The real Kirlia used Confusion and sent the vines back at Servine. Servine could do nothing as its own vines slammed into it. Servine fainted on impact. Jason sighed as he called back his Pokémon.

"Good Job Kirlia!" Chase smiled as he called back his Pokémon.

"Not bad." Jason smirked.

They both drew Pokeballs. Chase called out his Buizel and Jason called out his Ninetales.

"Wow! A Ninetales!" Chase stared in awe.

"You like?" Jason said. "Now you'll get to see her in battle. Ninetales! Quick Attack!"

Ninetales rushed towards Buizel.

"Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Chase ordered.

Buizel covered itself in water, and then rushed towards Ninetales. Ninetales moved out of the way to avoid a hit. Buizel stopped the attack and turned to Ninetales using Sonicboom. Ninetales jumped over the attack and fired a Flamethrower attack towards Buizel. The attack hit but wasn't too effective. Buizel retaliated with a Water Pulse attack, it jumped up did a flip then fired a huge circle of water. Ninetales narrowly avoided a direct hit, but some water splashed on her, hurting her a bit. Ninetales rushed forward, its jaws open, sharp teeth showing, he jumped towards the Buizel. Buizel was taken off guard as Ninetales bit his side. The Pokémon cried out. Ninetales lifted him up with her jaws and used Flamethrower to launch the Pokémon up. Buizel flew up into the roof, hitting it hard and fainted as he fell back to the ground.

"Buizel is unable to battle! Jason is the winner!" Matt said.

"Yes!" Jason cheered.

He ran over to his Ninetales and hugged it. The Pokémon cried happily.

"Good job Buddy." Chase said as he called back his Pokémon.

Chase went over to Jason.

"Not too bad. You got me again!" Chase smiled and held out his hand for Jason to shake.

"Thanks! You almost had me though." Jason smiled and shook Chase's hand.

"Next time!" Chase winked. "See ya!"

Chase walked past them and headed down the stairs. Jason looked over at Everlynn with a smile on his face. She looked back at him with a proud smile on her face.

"Not too bad." She smiled. "Not too bad at all."

Jason nodded while smiling. He liked that girl, but he found himself still thinking of Kelly. The problem was getting worse.

_**Okay! In celebration of me being back, I have a little contest for you! You guys remember how Boss said something about Cherie being 'the Hero of Unova'? Well if you guys can tell me who Cherie really is, then i will give the first four people who give me the correct answer a small prize. PM me with your answer. If you have any questions about this contest don't be afraid to ask! And as always, please review and you have a wonderful day!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Eggcitment Along The Coast

**Sorry about the late update guys! I know I said it wouldn't happen again, but things came up and I could type. Well its up now. A new OC is introduce. Thanks go out to Pokemon Trainer Yellow for submitting an Oc. Well I now present Chapter 21 in all its glory! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**Eggcitment Along The Coast**

"Okay so it's like Kelly said. We travel along Route 12 until we reach Route 11…" Alice looked at a map as the group walked through the south entrance to Lavender Town. "Then from there we can get to Vermillion City so Jason can battle the third Gym Leader."

"And win my third badge." Jason said as he held the Pokémon egg in his hands.

Everlynn was walking next to him; she was looking at the egg with all its random colorful shapes on it.

"That egg should be close to hatching." She smiled. "You've been taking very good care of it."

"Thank you." Jason smiled back at her.

"So Jason what do you think it's going to be?" Akira asked.

"No idea….Linore said it's suppose to be a rare Pokémon." He replied.

"What if it's like a Dratini or something?" Brian, who was walking next to Akira, said.

"Axxxxxewww!" Brian's Axew cried happily.

Axew was riding on his shoulder.

"That would be pretty cool….right Shinx?" Jason looked at the small electric Pokémon riding on his shoulder.

"Shi! Shinx!" Shinx smiled.

"What would you do with a Dratini? I hear those are really rare." Everlynn said.

Minun jumped up onto her shoulder then her head.

"I guess I'd just train it." Jason shrugged.

"Those are really rare." Matt added. "Even here in Kanto."

"I'd be happy that I have a rare Pokémon."

Blitz popped out of his Pokeball. He appeared on Akira's shoulder.

'Yeah, but Akira here has a Shiny Pokémon.' He said a bit proudly.

"And Shinnies are hard to find." Alice said.

"Still though….If that egg is a Dratini then that'll be cool." Akira said as they walked out of the gate.

…..

"You hear that?" A teenage boy said to another teenage boy. "That egg that that guy was carrying could be a Dratini!"

"A Dratini! Those are super rare!" The other boy said. He leaned closer to the other boy. "We should steal it from him and then sell it!" He whispered.

"That would be Awesome!"

"Then let's go." The two boys turned and followed them out.

…

Route 12 was made up of a wooden walkway that floated over the ocean. There was land near the walkway, but it was mostly thick forest. The water was crystal clear and beautiful.

"Wow!" Jason exclaimed. "This place is beautiful!"

He knelt down next to the edge and him and Shinx looked down into the water. Their reflections were as clear as looking into a mirror. Everlynn knelt down next to him.

"This place is nice." She said.

"How does the water stay so clean?" Akira asked.

"It usually remains untouched by man." Matt said. "Asides from a few fishers."

"There is a nice plot of land up ahead." Alice said. "Why don't we stop there and give our Water Pokémon a chance to just relax?"

Everyone nodded. Jason and Everlynn stood back up and they all started walking again.

"The water is still not as clear as the water at Cerulean Cape." Jason said.

They found a small spot of grass on a plot of land that connected the walkways. Alice had called out her Totodile, Everlynn had let out her Azumarill, and Brian and Matt both let out their Kinglers. The Pokémon happily jumped into the water. Brian and Akira sat on near the water. Matt and Alice laid in the grass looking up at the sky. Jason and Everlynn sat on the edge of the land, their bare feet in the cooling water. Shinx, Blitz, Axew, and Minun were all chasing each other along the land and the walkway. Jason held the egg in his arms with a small blanket wrapped around it. Everlynn leaned up against him, her head on his shoulder. Jason laid his head onto of hers.

"You've had that egg for a few days." She said.

"Since Cerulean." He said. "You can occasionally feel something inside the egg move around."

"Really?" Everlynn eyes lit up as she sat up. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure." Jason smiled.

He handed to egg over to her. She gently took the egg and held it close to her body. Slight vibrations could be felt from the egg.

"I can feel it!" She smiled. "It's actually several vibrations."

"Wow!" Jason said.

He put his hands to the egg.

"It must be close to hatching!" He said. "Maybe today or tomorrow."

"That's so great!" She smiled and held out the egg for him to take.

He leaned in put one arm around the egg, then leaned in closer and kissed her. The two closed their eyes as the kiss deepened. To Jason, sadly, the kiss felt a bit empty. He liked Everlynn, but there was the feeling of something missing. Suddenly the egg slipped from Jason's grasped. He quickly pulled out of the kiss and looked over. The Egg was missing from his hands, but there was a Tentacruel not to far from him with the egg in its tentacles. Everlynn looked over a gasped.

"Hey!" Jason cried as he stood up.

The others looked over at him. The Tentacruel started to float away. Suddenly a Kingdra surfaced from underwater and fired a Water Gun attack at Jason knocking him back.

"Jason!" Everlynn cried out as she stood.

The Kingdra fired a Smokescreen attack. The black cloud of smoke blinded the group. Jason sat up, coughing a bit. He drew a Pokeball and called out his Pidgey. The small bird Pokémon appeared and blew away the smoke.

"Wh-What happened?" Alice asked, coughing a bit.

"The egg!" Jason cried. "That Tentacruel and Kingdra took it!"

Jason took off running along the walkway in the direction the Tentacruel swam off, his Pidgey and Shinx going after him.

"Jason! Wait!" Everlynn cried and ran after him, her Pokémon followed.

"Should we follow them?" Brian stood up.

"You two follow him." Alice said to him and Akira. "Somebody needs to stay to make sure I packs don't get stolen."

"Okay." Brian called back his Kingler.

Akira took off running, Blitz followed after her. Axew jumped up onto Brian's shoulder then the two followed them.

…

The Tentacruel swam up to the two boys and handed off the egg to one of them.

"Good Job." The boy said to the Tentacruel. "We got the egg Darmen."

"Yes! Now all we have to do is wait for it to hatch!" Darmen said happily. "Then we can sell the Dratini for a lot of money and be rich! Can I hold the egg Travess?"

"No." Travess replied. "I got the egg. It's mine."

"But it was my idea to get the egg in the first place! So it should be mine!" Darmen grabbed the egg.

"But my Tentacruel got it!" Travess held the egg tight.

"It's mine!"

"No! Its mine!"

The two tried to pry the egg from the other's hand.

"But I'm the baddest!" Darmen cried. "I totally chew my food with my mouth open! That's how bad I am!"

The egg slipped out from both their hands and launched up into the air. The both stared up in shock.

"I got it!" Darmen cried.

"No you don't! You butterfingers!" Travess cried out.

Vine wrapped around the egg and pulled it away from them.

"Huh?" The both looked in the direction the vines came from.

Servine caught the egg, and then ran back over to Jason and Everlynn. She handed the egg back to Jason.

"Who are you two!" Jason shouted. "And why did you take my egg."

"Oh no!" Darmen gulped. "We've been found out!"

"We just wanted to Dratini that was going to hatch from the egg." Travess said. "We heard you guys say that a Dratini was going to hatch from that egg."

"Dratini?" Everlynn said. "We never said that. We just said it might happen."

"Well might is good enough for us. Kingdra."

A Kingdra popped out of the water and fired an Ice Beam at Servine. Servine jumped over the beam and launched a Razor Leaf attack at the Kingdra. The Pokémon dove underwater to dodge. Tentacruel fired a Water Gun attack at Servine, but Everlynn's Azumarill canceled it out with its own Water Gun. Azumarill jumped up and used Slam and landed right on top of the Tentacruel. Servine launched two vines at Kingdra, but the Pokémon jumped forward and used Headbutt. It knocked back the vines and slammed into Servine. The Pokémon regained itself and hit Kingdra with a Leaf Tornado attack. The Pokémon was blown back into the water. The Kingdra resurfaced, slightly dizzy.

"Kingdra use Hyper Beam!" Travess cried.

The Pokémon started to charge up a huge orange beam and it was aiming for the walkway that Jason and Everlynn were standing on. Suddenly a something landed in the water near the Kingdra and caused a huge explosion, splashing up water and rocking the walkway.

"What was that!" Darmen cried.

A small submarine like ship rose out of the water. A hatch opened and three familiar faces stepped out of the sub. They wore black clothing with big Capital Is printed on the shirts.

"You guys again!" Jason and Everlynn cried.

"Yes! It is us again!" Jace smirked. "Team Infinity!"

"It's good to see you haven't forgotten about us!" Jazz smirked.

"I was hoping you guys would forget about us…." Jason sighed.

"And now that we have you at the mercy of our underwater submarine…." Jet said.

"We will be taking your Pokémon." Jazz smirked.

"Hey! You three need to wait your turn!" Travess shouted. "We were in the middle of something!"

"Hmmm?" Jace looked over at Travess and Darmen. "Who are you two?"

"We just want the Pokémon Egg." Darmen said.

"Well too bad!" Jazz said. "We're taking all the Pokémon!"

Jason and Everlynn though to escape, but Tentacruel blocked their path.

"No you are not!" Travess cried. "Kingdra use Hyd-

"HOLD IT!"

"Wh-What?" Travess looked around.

A short girl with chin length, red hair suddenly ran past Travess and Darmen and over to the Kingdra. She was dressed in denim overalls, black, long sleeved shirt, black shoes, and a black paper boy hat. She had her camera up and was snapping photos of the Kingdra.

"Beautiful! Keep that pose!" She said to the Pokémon.

The Kingdra shot her an annoyed look.

"Uhhhhhh…" Jason was confused.

The Kingdra blasted the girl with Water Gun, knocking her into the water.

"Kingdra! Use Headbutt on that sub!" Travess ordered.

"Tentacruel use Body Slam on the sub!" Darmen ordered.

The two Pokémon took off towards the sub at an incredible speed. The two Pokémon started to ran into the sub, causing it to violently rock back and forth. The sub started to launch bombs towards the Travess and Darmen; they ran around, screaming their lungs out, to avoid the bombs. Jason called back Servine and handed the egg off to Everlynn, who also called back her Azumarill. Jason ran over to the girl and helped her out of the water, and then he lifted her up and began to run back to the others. Everlynn, Shinx, and Minun followed. Akira and Brian just showed up.

"What's going on?" Akira said.

"Turn around! Run the other way!" Everlynn cried as she ran past them.

Brian and Akira turned around and ran after Everlynn and Jason.

…

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" The girl cried. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Jason set the girl down.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" The girl cried and got face to face with Jason.

"Uhhhh, Ummmm…." Jason backed off, intimidated.

"DON'T YOU EVER GRAB ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She hit Jason aside the head.

"Owwww!" Jason cried as he held his head.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Everlynn went over to Jason. "He just saved your life!"

"Oh….Well thank you!" The girl said to him.

"N-No problem…" Jason mumbled.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Akira asked.

"Yeah…Who's this little girl?" Brian asked.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" The girl cried and got up in Brian's face.

Brian backed off a bit.

"The egg was stolen and me and Jason found the people that stole it." Everlynn explained. "Then we got attacked by this submarine."

Jason took the egg from Everlynn and held hit tightly.

"Thanks for keeping it safe." He smiled at her.

"No problem." She winked.

"HOLD IT!"

The girl went over to the egg, her camera in hand and still magically dry. She snapped a few photos of the egg.

"There!" She smiled.

BOOM!

A nearby explosion rocked the walkway and Jason almost tripped and fell. The Submarine surfaced near them. The hatch opened and Jace, Jet, Jazz, Travess, and Darmen all came out of the sub.

"What now!" Everlynn cried. "Weren't you guys fighting each other?"

"We were…" Jace said. "But…"

"We found out that we want the same thing." Jazz said.

"Yup! To be bad!" Darmen cried.

"Great…bad guys….working together…" Akira sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to beat all of you!" Jason cried.

"I doubt that! We'll beat you by starting with that little girl!" Travess said.

"I. AM. NOT. A. LITTLE. GIRL." The Girl said, eyes full of anger.

"Launch the bombs!" Jace cried.

Bombs were fired out from the submarine and were heading for the group. Shinx and Minun jumped up and used Thundershock to blast the bombs out of the air, but more bombs just kept being launched. The girl called out a Squirtle. The small Turtle Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon swam over to the sub and jumped up, tackling Jazz and they both fell down into the sub's interior. While Shinx, Blitz, Axew, and Minun continued to blast the bombs, Squirtle was in the sub causing havoc. The Squirtle 'accidently' hit something and cause the bombs to stop firing. Squirtle jumped out of the submarine.

"Do something you idiots!" Jet said to Darmen and Travess. "Call out your Pokémon!"

Kingdra and Tentacruel were called out.

"Akira!" Brian said. "I think you should test out your newest water Pokémon."

Akira looked at him and nodded, smirking. She pulled out a Pokeball and called out her Shiny Gyarados. Everyone stopped and stared in awe at the red Gyarados. The Kingdra and Tentacruel back up, fearfully.

"OH. MY. GOD!" The girl cried.

She ran over to the edge of the walkway, pushing Brian out of the way, causing him to fall, and started snapping pictures of the Shiny Pokémon.

"Atlas! Use Hyper Beam!" Akira ordered.

The Gyarados charged up a pure beam of power. Jace, Jet, Jazz, Darmen, and Travess all jumped into the submarine. Atlas fired a powerful, orange beam at the sub. Upon impact, there was a huge explosion and the members of Team Infinity plus the two boys were launched off towards the sunset. The girl kept snapping pictures of Atlas.

"OHMYGODITSASHINY!THOSEARESUPERRARE!I'VENEVERSEENONE!" She squealed.

Jason smiled a bit, but then his eyes went wide when he noticed the egg was cracking.

"It's hatching!" He cried. "The Egg is hatching!"

"Oh! I want to see!" Everlynn cried and went over to him.

Akira and Brian went over.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" The girl cried.

The egg started cracking and glowing.

"What is your name random girl?" Jason asked.

"My name is Mal. Mal Gonis." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Mal."

A huge piece of the egg shell popped off and the egg stopped glowing.

"Dratini?" A small head poked out of the hole.

"Wow….so it was a Dratini." Everlynn said.

"Go figure…" Jason said.

Jason picked up the small serpent Pokémon and held it in his arms. The dragon Pokémon nuzzled him, lovingly.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!" Mal cried and began to snap pictures.

Jason looked down at the Pokémon and smiled.

**Well the egg finally hatched! And it was a Dratini! Who would have guessed! Anyway thanks for reading and Don't forget to Review! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22 Trouble In Celadon Part One

**_This is part one of a two parts. There are a few references in this chapter that you won't know, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it!_  
><strong>

**Here's Chapter Twenty Two in all its glory!**

**Chapter 22**

**Trouble In Celadon Part One**

"Dra! Dra! Dratini!" The small, serpent Pokémon cried happily as it nuzzled Jason's chest.

"OHMYGODITSSOCUTE!" Mal squealed as she moved around Jason, snapping pictures of the newborn Dratini. "ILOVEITILOVEIT!"

Everlynn and Jason were holding hands as they walked. Brian and Akira walked to the side of them and Matt and Alice walked behind them holding hands. The group was heading through the east entrance to Vermillion City. Jason was intent on getting his next badge.

"Okay Jason." Everlynn said. "Your next gym battle is against the Vermillion City Gym Leader, they use Electric Pokémon at that gym."

"Okay." Jason said. "No big deal. Since when did you know about the Kanto Gym Leaders?"

"Well you're my boyfriend now and I need to support you." She replied.

Jason smiled and leaned forward and kissed her, she smiled as they kissed.

"You two need to get a room." Alice taunted.

Jason and Everlynn pulled away and laughed a bit. Dratini slithered up Jason's arm and up to his head.

"Tini! Tini!" The Dragon Pokémon cried happily.

Mal was snapping pictures of the smiling Pokémon. There were several guards at the gate; they watched the group as they walked by.

"I guess they're still watching out for any trouble makers." Everlynn said.

"Yeah…after that incident." Jason replied.

"What incident!" Mal got face to face with Jason. "What happened in Vermillion City!"

"Uhhhh, the city was destroyed by rampaging Gyarados set loose by Team Rocket." Jason exclaimed.

"Team Rocket? Who's that?"

…

"Boss. Thank you for giving us the pleasure of your presences." Executive Anya said as Boss stepped off his personal helicopter.

"I'm happy to be here." Boss replied. "I see you don't fail me like the others."

"No sir." She replied. "Everything is moving according to plan." Anya and Boss started to walk off the helipad. "Our base has remained unnoticed like you requested."

"Good. Good. How are the Pokémon I sent you earlier?"

"Most have already been successfully indoctrinated. They now follow our orders. If you don't mind me asking, where were those Pokémon from?"

"There was a small uprising in Hoenn. It was dealt with."

"Ma'am!" A grunt called out as he ran up to Anya. "One of the Pokémon, a Gardevoir, has escaped!"

"Well don't just stand there you fool! Take a few grunts and get after it!" Anya ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The grunt turned to leave.

"And make sure to teach it a lesson." Boss said.

The grunt turned back to him.

"H-How would I do that Boss?" The grunt said.

"Simple." Boss smirked. "Beat it, torture it. Use your imagination."

"Yes sir!" The grunt turned and ran off.

"Sir." Anya turned to Boss. "Your old mentor is waiting for you in the control room."

"I'll go see him then. What about you? Are you prepared to take down out nuisances?" Boss asked.

"Yes sir. He won't stand a chance against me." She replied with confidence.

"Okay, Anya. I'm putting all my confidence in you. If you fail, then I'll have to get involved…and we both know how much I hate getting involved." Boss had his signature intimidating look on his face.

"Yes sir….I won't fail you." Anya said, slightly intimidated.

"Good." Boss smiled.

He leaned towards her, closed his eyes and kissed her softly and gently. Anya closed her eyes and embraced the kiss. After a few minutes, Boss pulled away and walked off.

…

Jason sighed as he fell back into the bed. He was in a room in the Pokémon Center. Him and the group had gone to the Vermillion Gym, but the Gym was still under repairs, the whole city was under repairs!

"I can't believe it! I can't get my third badge! I need eight badges to get into World Championship Tournament!" Jason said out loud, upset.

His Shinx and Dratini were next to him.

"What am I supposed to do now…?" He sighed.

"Jason! Jason!" Everlynn knocked on the door and called him. "Hurry! Come quick!"

Footsteps were heard running. Jason sat up, put his jacket on and ran out of the room. Dratini jumped on the back of Shinx and Shinx ran after Jason.

…

"To all of you trainers!" Nurse Joy spoke to the crowd of people in the Center.

Jason ran into the main lobby and sat down with the others. Mal was going around the room snapping pictures of all the trainer's Pokémon.

"I know that due to the Vermillion City Gym being out of services due to repairs that you will not be able to get all eight badges needed to enter the WCT." The Nurse Joy spoke.

"What are we supposed to do!" A trainer complained. "We only have a month to get all the badges! That's not enough time to travel to another region!"

More trainers started to argue and things were getting out of hand.

"BE QUIET!" Mal shouted.

The room fell quiet.

"Thank you!" She smiled and went back to snapping pictures.

"Well the Pokémon League officials have decided to make an exception for all Kanto Pokémon Trainers. You will only need seven badges to eater the Tournament."

Jason eyes widen. He only needed seven badges!

"The announcement was made this morning." The Nurse Joy continued. "You will need to get the badges from Pewter City, Cerulean City, Celadon City, Fuchsia City, Saffron City, Pallet Town, and Viridian City. Good Luck to all of you." The Nurse bowed and went back to work.

All the Trainers had smiles on their faces from the good news, most turned to leave the Center.

"There's a gym in Pallet Town?" Alice asked Jason.

"Yeah…But it was still under construction when I left…" He shrugged.

"That's good news!" Everlynn smiled. "Now you just need eight!"

"I know!" Jason smiled.

"Well let's not waste any time!" Brian said. "Let's get a move on! Celadon is our next stop."

The group got up, gathered all their things and headed off again.

…

The Rocket control room was dimly lit. It had several screens, most were camera footage from inside the base, others were video feeds from around Kanto. Several grunts were watching screens; some were even talking into mics. There was an older man near the front of the room, watching the wall of computer screens.

"Boss!" Some grunts saluted Boss as he walked by them.

The older man was tall, had brown hair that was graying with age. He looked over at Boss as he neared him and smiled.

"Edward." Boss smiled as he neared him.

They shook hands.

"It's certainly been a while." Edward said. "You look like you're doing well."

"Of course I am." Boss replied. "I'm the leader of Team Rocket and probably the most powerful trainer in the world, and all because of you."

"No doubt about that. You're ten times the leader Giovanni was. When I saw you and your potential, I knew that with my help, you could stand up to Giovanni and steal control of Team Rocket from him."

"He was past his prime. Although I hear his son, Ventis Giovanni, was one really good trainer." Boss replied.

"He is." Edward replied. "I've kept an eye on him though, he's in Kanto, but he won't be a problem. He is now living the quiet life. He's engaged."

"Oh. Well congratulations to him."

"Sir!" A grunt interrupted them. "We're getting reports back from the Neoterra Region. Executive Skyler says that operations are going bad. They keep getting attacked by a new team that goes by the name Team Anubis. He's requesting reinforcements and supplies."

Boss sighed wearily.

"Send Executive Penelope and a few special operatives to the Neoterra Region with the newest batch of Pokémon."

"Yes sir." The grunt salutes.

"Good help is so hard to find, isn't it?" Edward said. "The reason those kids are beating your forces here is because you keep sending your good Pokémon to far off regions."

"Well you taught me that it's best to spend most of your resources on invading instead of defending." Boss replied.

"Invading is important, but don't leave yourself defenseless….Why don't you try to get more Pokémon from Celadon City, since it's just nearby."

"That's a good idea." Boss agreed. "I'll do that right now. Thank you Edward. You've always felt like a father to me. I did have my real father, but it's hard to respect someone when you're strangling them to death after they murdered your mother."

"You are welcome." Edward replied. "I wish my daughter would marry someone like you instead of liking some boy named Bob or Bill or something with a B."

Boss laughed, bowed, and then walked out.

…

The group went up through Saffron City and were now heading toward Celadon City along Route 7. Brian was shuttering from excitement and anticipation. Akira and Blitz would look over and him and laugh.

"You seem extremely happy." Akira smiled.

"Well we're heading back to my hometown." Brian smiled back.

"Take that!" A voice shouted.

"Yeah! You dumb Pokémon!" Another voice.

"You guys hear that!" Jason said, and then took off running through the foliage of the forest surrounding the Route.

"Hey Jason! Wait up!" Everlynn called out and ran after him.

Jason came upon an opening. There were two Team Rocket Grunts beating a Pokémon. A closer look revealed the Pokémon to be a Gardevoir, which was blue instead of the usual green.

"Hey! Stop it! Leave that Pokémon alone!" Jason shouted angrily.

The two grunts stopped what they were doing and looked over.

"It's just a kid." One of them said.

"It's not just any normal kid." The other said. "It's that kid that Executives Cherie and Dyre couldn't defeat!"

"Then he must be strong."

"But think about it! If we beat him and bring him to the boss we'll get promote"

"Let's do it!"

The Grunts looked at Jason and called out their Pokémon. A Rattata and an Ekans. Jason almost facepalmed. Shinx jumped in front of Jason. The Rattata and Ekans rushed forward. Shinx smirked and hit them with a Thunderbolt. Both Pokémon fainted.

"AHH!" The grunts called back their Pokémon and ran off screaming.

Jason and Shinx ran over to the hurt Gardevoir. He knelt down next to it. It was badly injured; there were bruise marks all over its skin. The Pokémon slowly opened its eyes and looked up at Jason. It tried to sit up.

"You can't sit up." Jason gently pushed the Pokémon back down. "You're too injured."

Everlynn came running over to Jason, the others soon followed.

"Ohmygosh!" Mal cried. "That poor Pokémon!"

Alice knelt down next to Jason.

"Jason! Let me look at it." She said. "I went to medical school for a few months."

Before Jason can reply, a high pitched scream could be heard followed by some shouted 'Hey! Leave us alone!'

Jason stood up and moved out of the way for Alice to look at the Gardevoir.

"Come on!" He said. "Someone is in trouble."

"I'll stay here to help." Akira said and knelt down next to Alice.

"Me too." Matt said.

"Okay. Let's go Everlynn! Let's go Brian!" Jason said and starts running in the direction the screams came from.

Brian and Everlynn follow him.

…

"STOP! LEAVE US ALONE!" A girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes cried.

A Team Rocket grunt was holding onto her arm, not letting her go. The girl had pink boots and wore a black and pink dress that went down a few inches past her thighs. He white hat was on the ground. There was another girl with blonde hair, her clothes had been torn and she was doing her best to cover herself, she was crying. A Grunt was holding her, making sure she didn't get away.

"You can't do this!" Another girl said, she was being held back by a Team Rocket Elite member.

The girl had brown hair that went down to the top of her chest and light green eyes. She had on a white top, blue jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket over her top.

"Miss Teach." The Rocket Elite said. "Your father doesn't want you involved. Get out of here please."

"No!" The girl replied. "Leave those other girls alone!"

"I can't do tha-"

"Hey!" Jason cried as him and the others ran onto the scene.

The Rockets and the girls looked at them.

"What do you three want?" The Rocket Elite said. "Are you here to give us your Pokémon?"

Shinx, Minun, and Axew jumped in front of their trainers. Brian's eyes went wide when he spotted the brown haired girl.

"No! Leave them alone! Or you'll have us to deal with." Jason threatened.

They couldn't see the Rocket Elite's reaction, because of his mask with a V shaped visor.

"Keep the girls preoccupied." He said. "I'll take care of the boy."

He walked forward, Jason stood his ground. Everlynn and Brian ran past him to go help the girls. Shinx growled at the cloak man approaching them. The Rocket Elite called out an Arbok. The giant snake hissed at the Shinx and Jason. Shinx fired a Thunderbolt attack. The electricity sizzled and cracked as it flew towards the Arbok. Arbok jumped up into the air, and then slammed into the ground, burrowing through it. Shinx used Quick Attack and kept running around. Arbok jumped out of the ground, mouth open, fangs showing. It just narrowly missed Shinx, but Shinx still got hit by its tail. Shinx was knocked back, but recovered. Arbok fired a small barrage of needles towards Shinx, Shinx jumped forward and used Discharge to knock away the needles and hit the Arbok back into the Rocket Elite. The Arbok fainted. The other two grunts were taken out by Everlynn's Minun and Brian's Axew. Brian ran up to the brown haired girl.

"Maria?" He asked, unsure.

"Brian!" She jumped forward and hugged him.

Brian hugged her back, smiling. Everlynn check on the other two girls.

"Are you okay?" She asked the blue haired girl.

"I'm fine." The girl replied.

Jason went over and knelt down next to the blonde haired girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

The girl looked up.

"K-Kelly!" Jason gasped.

"Jason!" She cried and jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

She cried into his shoulder. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Everlynn looked over at them with jealousy in her eyes, she turned away from them. Jason closed his eyes as he hugged Kelly, unaware of Everlynn's reaction.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Part Two will be out soon! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**_


	23. Chapter 23  Trouble In Celadon Part Two

**_OKay! This is the longest chapter I have ever typed! I'm tired and exhausted! So this will be the last chapter I type for a few weeks. Sorry. Also this will be the last chapter of A New Beginning. Don't Worry! I will not be creating a new book, I'll still use this one, but my story is split into three parts. Anyway, here's Chapter 23 In all its glory!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 23**

**Trouble In Celadon Part 2**

**End of A New Beginning**

"Here you go." Jason handed Kelly a bottle of water and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Thank you." She said as she took.

The group had went to the rest of the way to the Celadon City Pokémon Center, where they were resting. Kelly had changed out of her torn clothes and was now quietly sobbing into Jason's shoulder. Everlynn couldn't stand it so she was outside the Center. Alice, Matt, and Mal were talking to the new girl that they had met. Her name was Dawn Berlitz. She had come from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region. The other girl, Maria, was an old friend from Brian's past. A friend that Akira was jealous of.

"So how have you been?" Brian asked, his Axew sitting on his shoulder.

"I've been good Brian." Maria replied with a smile, Her Glaceon rested next to her feet.

"I haven't seen you since we were younger!" Brian said with a smile.

"Yes. It has been a long time. How have you been Brian? Are you a Pokémon Master yet?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Not yet." Brian said. "I hear you're a good Coordinator."

While Brian and Maria caught up, Akira sat off to the side, an annoyed and jealous look on her face. Blitz and Shinx sat together, near her.

Jason put his arms around Kelly and pulled her closer to him. She still sobbed quietly.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Jason asked her.

"I-I-I…Yes." She said trying to calm down. "I'll tell you…I showed up in Celadon a few days earlier…I just came here to get my fourth badge and then I was going to meet up with you guys….but as I was leaving the town these people, who I thought were police officers, called all the trainers in Celadon to go to this building. When I got there it ended up being a trap set up by Team Rocket. They kidnapped me and took all my Pokémon!" She sobbed a bit more. "I was locked in a cell with Dawn and Maria, but they let Maria go. It was almost as if they were afraid of her…I was locked up for about a day, then earlier today…O-O-One of the R-Rocket Executives tried to….He tried to take my innocence…" She said and started sobbing again.

Jason held her tightly.

"B-But because of Maria, we were able to escape." Kelly continued. "Then those Rocket Grunts chased up to where you found us."

"I'm so sorry Kelly." Jason said sincerely.

"It's okay." She said. "I know I'm safe now…here…in your arms." She looked up at him and smiled a bit.

This caused Jason to blush.

"We-We have to go get your Pokémon back." He said.

"I know." She said. "I miss Pikachu…"

"We'll get them back." Jason said. "I'll make sure of it."

There's a ding as Nurse Joy steps out of the operating room. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Uhhhh, who is that Gardevoir's owner?" She asked.

"N-None of us." Alice replies. "We just found her and brought her here."

"Oh…well then you will all be happy to know that she is doing well and is on the road to recovery." Nurse Joy smiled. "She'll be at her full strength by tomorrow afternoon. Speaking of which…it's getting to be late, do you kids want rooms?"

"Yes that would be nice." Jason said.

"Okay, be right back." She bows and goes off to another room.

"Hey guys." Brian says. "I'm going to head to my house…I would invite all of you, but it's a small house."

"Don't worry Brian." Alice smiled. "We get what you mean."

"Thank you." Brian said. "Akira, you can come with me and Maria if you want."

Akira frowned for a second.

"Su-Sure." She put on a fake smile.

"Akira." Blitz said. "Can I stay with Shinx?"

"Sure." She smiled at Blitz.

"Thank you." Blitz hugs her leg.

Akira stood up and walked over to Brian.

"Bye guys." Brian and Akira said as they headed for the door.

"Bye." Maria said. "It was nice to meet you all." She headed out the door.

Nurse Joy came back with four key cards.

"This is all I have left." She said apologetically.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Alice took the cards. "Let's see…there are four rooms and there are seven of us."

Everlynn walked into the Center. She glared a bit at Kelly.

"Jason!" Kelly said. "Can you stay with me tonight? Please?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I Uhhh I uuuh guess I could." Jason said, nervously glancing at Everlynn.

"Humph!" Everlynn gasped angrily.

She took one of the key cards and stormed off to the rooms. Alice looked over at Jason and shook her head. Jason sighed.

"Here" Alice threw a key card at Jason.

He caught it and helped up Kelly and they started to walk towards their room.

"Me and Matt will share the other room and you two can share the other." Alice said to Dawn and Mal.

"Actually I'm going to go back to my hotel room." Dawn said. "I'm here with my mom, but she headed back and I decided to stay."

"Oh. Okay." Alice said. "I guess Mal gets a room to herself."

"YES!" Mal said happily.

She took the key card and ran off. The others just laughed.  
>…<p>

"Well this is my home!" Brian led the two girls to a small, nice looking house in the quiet part of the city.

"Looks the just like I remember it." Maria smiled.

"It looks nice." Akira said.

"Well let's go in." Brian said and headed for the door.

…

Jason and Kelly were in one room, they were on the bed. Jason was lying down on the bed and Kelly laid next to him with her head on his chest, crying into his shirt. Jason had his arms around her, holding her, and stroking her blonde hair in an attempt to comfort her. Shinx and Blitz were on a couch on the opposite side of the room, they were cuddled up together, sleeping.

"Kelly…Its okay." Jason said quietly. "We'll get your Pokémon back. You'll see Pikachu and all your other Pokémon again. We'll get them back."

"I-I hope so…" Kelly sobbed into his chest. "What if they're doo horrible things to my Pokémon! What if they're torturing them!" She cried loudly.

"I'm sure they're not." He say, holding her closer to him. "Your Pokémon are probably okay. We'll go get them back first thing in the morning."

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Y-You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He smiled and winked at her.

She gave a small smile. They're smiles disappeared as they stared into each other eyes. Their faces where really close to each other. Jason felt himself start to lean forward.

"I really shouldn't." Jason thought. "I have a girlfriend…."

Too late. Their lips made contact. Kelly's eyes were closed as they kissed. Jason was wide eyed with surprise, but he didn't pull away. He like the kiss. He liked it a lot. He closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes, bright with jealously, were watching them through the small, open, crack in the door.

…

Brian's parents weren't home. There was a note on the table in the living room saying that they had left on vacation to the Seafoam Island. The inside of Brian's house was nice and fancy looking. Akira was amazed and speechless.

"This place is beautiful!" She gasped.

"Thanks." Brian smiled as they sat in the living room.

Axew jumped off his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

"This place looks almost the same." Maria said. "It's still as beautiful as I remember it."

"Yeah, but it still holds nothing to your house." Brian replied to Maria. "Your huge mansion of a house."

"Whoa…" Akira said. "You live in a mansion."

"Y-Yeah…." Maria frowned a bit.

"Maria has lived in a mansion since I've known her." Brian said. "Twelve years I've known her."

Akira was still amazed. She lived in a small, quiet, nice home, but Brian and Maria lived in fancy expensive looking homes. Akira looked at the two. Brian and Maria. They had known each other since they were young and she could tell by the way that looked at each other they still like each other. Who was she to get in the way?

"Brian…" Akira stood up. "I left something at the Center."

"Oh." He replied. "Do you want me to go get it for you?"

"No." Akira shook her head and smiled. "I'll go get it and since I'm going back I'll just stay there tonight. Thanks for inviting me to your house." She went over and hugged him. "Bye."

She grabbed her stuff.

"Bye Maria." She smiled as she left.

"Bye Akira." Maria waved.

"Bye Akira." Brian said.

Akira shut the door as she left.

…

"Mission was successful sir." Executive Anya said as she walked into the control room.

Boss and Edward were in the control room.

"Very good." Boss said. "How many Pokémon did we get?"

"Over 300 sir." Anya said with a proud smirk as she went over to them.

"Good work Anya. You never fail me."

"Of course sir." She said.

"Two not everybody can be as successful as you." Boss said.

Anya smiled. She loved being the Boss' favorite.

"Sir." A grunt approached Boss. "The report from the Neoterra region is in."

"And?" Boss asked a little impatiently.

"They suffered heavy losses. They weren't able to push past the shore. An enemy spy had gotten behind their lines and caused a lot of damage."

"Nothing but imbeciles." Boss growled. "How hard is it to take a region?"

"Calm down." Edward said. "This would be the perfect time to test out Project Arch Angel."

The Boss looked over at him.

"You mean…you guys actually finished one?" He asked.

"As you scientific advisor I am happy to say that yes we finished one."

Edward typed something on a computer and all the screens in the room formed one big screen. It showed video footage of a Pokémon that looked like a Mewtwo, but it had a black skin tone, red eyes, and long red claws. It also had steel gray armor plating on its chest and shoulders and also wore a steel helmet over its head, only its eyes were visible.

"Project Arch Angel. The scientists who work on it have nicknamed it MewThree. The armor is surgically attached as well as the helmet. The helmet allows us to control it and issue orders to it from across the world. It was created using DNA from a captured Mew and Rayquaza." Edward explained.

"What can it do?" Boss asked.

"It's a Psychic type, but doesn't have any weaknesses. None whatsoever. Its power is virtually limitless."

The video footage showed the Pokémon stopping a Tauros stampede, and then it toppled a building.

"Okay. Get a group of specialist together and have them take Project Arch Angel to Neoterra and end Team Anubis." Boss ordered.

"Order already sent." Edward typed something into the computer.

"Soon Anubis will be destroyed and we can add Neoterra to our conquest." Boss smirked.

The elevators opened up.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" A girl screamed.

Several grunts walked out of the elevator, Akira was dragged along with them.

"We found her near the base grounds." The grunt said. "What are we to do with her?"

"Take her Pokémon and lock her in a cell." Anya said.

"Ma'am!" The grunts saluted and headed back to the elevator with Akira in tow.

"And tell Belthway to keep his hands off this one!" Ayna called after them.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Akira cried and struggled against the grunts.

"Those troublesome kids are here in Celadon." Anya said

"Yes." Boss said. "They'll come looking for her. Be ready."

"Yes sir." Anya nodded.

Boss leaned towards her and kissed her.

"Don't you dare fail me." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Y-Yes sir…" Anya trembled a bit.

…

The sun's rays seeped in through the blinds and landed on Jason's face. Jason turned away, slowly waking up. He opened his eyes and saw that Kelly was still laying on him. He smiled and started to poke her a bit.

"Kelly." He whispered. "It's morning."

"Hmm?" She said, still half asleep.

"You have to wake up." Jason said.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Why?" She yawned. "It's comfortable here."

"But I can't stay here." Jason replied.

"Why not? "

"I just have to." He said.

He put his arms around her and gently lifted her off of him.

"Sorry." He got up. "I'll be right back."

He walked out the door and head to the room across the hall. He knocks on the door.

"Everlynn?" He said and the door slowly opened.

Everlynn was packing up her things into her pack.

"E-Everlynn?"

She turned and looked at him, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Oh. What do you want cheater?" She turns and goes back to packing.

"Ch-Cheater?" He repeated.

"Don't act all innocent!" She turned back to him. "I saw you kissing Kelly! HOW COULD YOU!"

Jason eyes went wide. She had seen them.

"I-I wasn't kissing her….I was just trying to comfort her." He replied nervously.

"WHATEVER! So you were trying to comfort her with your mouth!"

"No. I was just…"

"You're a jerk. You're a liar. And you're a cheater!" Everlynn shouted and picked up her pack. "I'm leaving. I'm going back to my home."

"B-But what about us?" Jason looked over at her sadly.

"We're done. We're through." She said. "I don't trust you anymore…"

She walked past him.

"I hope you and that tramp are happy together." She said, and then stormed off.

Jason eyes were brimming with tears. He had messed up. Bad.

…

"Bye, Everlynn." Alice hugged her. "I'm sorry for what my cousin did to you."

"I-It's okay." She said. "I'm sorry that I have to leave."

"Yeah. Even though I just met you, I'll miss you." Mal said.

Everlynn smiled and laughed.

"Bye Everlynn." Matt said.

"Bye Matt." She replied. "Make sure you kick Jason's butt next time you battle him."

"I'll make sure of it." He winked.

"Okay. Bye guys." She said.

"Bye!" They all said as Everlynn walked out of the Center and out of their lives. For now.

…

An hour had passed since Everlynn left. Dawn had come back and now Her, Alice, Matt, and Mal were hanging out in the lobby. Jason had gone to his room to avoid being ridiculed. Kelly had stayed in her room. Brian and Maria had come back to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey guys!" They were greeted by the others.

"Hey! Is Akira here?" Brian asked. "She didn't stay at my house."

"N-No." Alice said. "She never came back."

"Oh No!" Maria said. "I think I might know what happened to her."

They all looked at her.

"I think we need to pay a visit to Team Rocket." She replied.

…

"Jason! JASON!" Alice shouted as she banged on his door. "Get your butt up! We have some butt to kick!"

"No." Came Jason's reply. "I'm not going…"

"STOP BEING A BABY AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Mal shouted.

"Yeah. We think that Akira may have been kidnapped by Team Rocket!" Alice said.

Jason's door swung open. He was fully dress and had Blitz and Shinx on his shoulder.

"Let's go save her." He said.

SLAP! Was the sound heard when Alice's swung and her hand made contact with Jason's face.

"OW!" Jason cried and held his cheek.

"That's what you get." Alice said and walked off.

The others followed her. Jason rubbed his cheek a bit then followed them.

…

Alarms started to ring throughout the Rocket base.

"We have intruders!" One grunt cried.

"Who is it?" Boss asked.

A live video feed of the entrance to the base flashed over the screens.

"It's those kids." Boss said. "Anya! You and Belthway go take care of them."

"Yes sir!" Anya said and walked off.

"Most of the Pokémon have already been shipped away to our forces in Kanto." Edward said.

"Good." Boss said. "Edward. Its best you leave."

"Of Course. What about you?"

"I'm going to see what's so special about these kids."

…

The base was empty…and that made Jason nervous. Blitz was in front of the group, trying to sense Akira. The others followed after him.

"Do you see her?" Brian asked.

"N-Not exactly…." The Pokémon replied.

"I know where she is." Maria replied.

Maria walked up in front of the group and led them through a series of hallways. All were empty. They came into a room that had several cells in it. In one of the cells was Akira.

"Guys!" She cried and ran to the bars.

"Akira!" Blitz cried happily. He went over and broke the lock and the cell door opened.

"Blitz!" She cried happily and picked him up.

"Well that was easy…" Mal said.

"We found her." Kelly said. "Now we need to find the Pokémon."

"The Rocket Leader is here." Akira said.

"He-He's here?" Maria said.

Akira nodded.

"Then that must me at…" She trailed off.

"Okay." Alice said. "Me, Akira, Kelly, and Dawn will go get the Pokémon. Jason, Matt, Brian, and Maria, you guys can go confront the Leader."

"You guys won't be doing anything." A voice snickered.

The group looked behind them and saw a woman in her mid-twenties with long red hair. There were several Rocket Grunts next to her, but there was another man. He was tall and muscular, had short brown hair. He was wearing a black shirts and black pants with white boots. He also had a black leather jacket with a red R printed on the back. His shirt had a huge red R on the front. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"Th-That's him." Kelly trembled and hid behind Jason.

"So you are the kids that Cherie and Dyre couldn't beat?" The woman says. "I'm Executive Anya and this is Executive Belthway." She pointed to the huge muscular man. "And we will be your destroyers today."

"You guys go." Matt said to the others. "Alice and I can handle this."

"We can?...I mean Yeah! We can!" She said and went over next to Matt.

"Lets go guys!" Jason said and everyone ran the other way.

"You two kids are way in over your head." Anya smirked and tossed a Pokeball.

A Braviary popped out and cawed loudly as it flew to the sky. Belthway smirked and tossed a Pokeball. A Machamp came out. Matt looked over and Alice and gave her a confident look. Matt called out his Tyranitar and Alice called out her Totodile.

"Machamp." Belthway had a deep voice. "Get the croc!"

"Braviary get the Tyranitar." Anya ordered.

The two Pokémon rushed forward.

…

The group stop running after a while. They had run for a while and had no idea where they were at.

"Brian." Maria said. "I need your help to take care of something."

"He's here isn't he?" Brian asked.

Maria nodded.

"I'll help you." Brian turned to the others. "You guys need to go free the Pokémon."

Dawn, Mal, Akira, Kelly, and Jason nodded.

"Not you Jason." Brian continued. "You're the strongest out of us….You need to go take care of the big boss."

"M-ME!" Jason exclaimed. "W-Why me?"

"I just said you were the strongest out of us." Brian said.

"You don't have to beat him." Maria said. "Just stop him from leaving before the police show up."

Jason reluctantly nodded.

"Good." Maria said.

She pointed to the left.

"The helipad is that way. If you hurry, you should be able to catch him."

Jason nodded then took off in the direction Maria pointed.

"Follow us! I can show you where the Pokémon are!" Maria said and they all started running again.

…

Jason slowly made it to a large open room, Shinx was on his shoulder. There was a helicopter in the middle of it and there was a man walking towards it.

"Shinx use Thundershock on the helicopter." Jason ordered.

Shinx nodded and fired a bolt towards the helicopter blades. There was a small explosion and the helicopter blades stopped spinning. The man turned around and saw Jason and Shinx walking up to him.

…

Akira and Kelly ran into the Pokémon holding room. Kelly found her bag with all her Pokeballs in there. She happily called out her Pikachu.

"Pika!" The Pokémon cried happily when it saw her.

"Pikachu!" She picked up and hugged the Pokémon.

Dawn and Mal opened up all the cages that held the Pokémon. There was only a few of them and they were mainly Hoenn Region Pokémon. Akira found her bag in a room that branched off from the Pokémon holding room. Akira had found something else, something she didn't expect.

"Whoa….." She gasped.

…

Tyranitar kept trying to grab the Braviary, but it kept missing. Machamp had Totodile in a headlock and was punching it with its two free arms. Tyranitar charged up a Hyper Beam and was aiming at the Braviary, but at the last second it turned and shot the Hyper Beam at Machamp. Machamp was hit back and Totodile was set free. Totodile used Ice Beam on the Braviary and hit its wing. The Pokémon came falling to the ground.

…

"Ah. So you must be Mister Malone." Boss smirked.

"And you must be the big jerk." Jason replied. "You're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that mister Malone. I know why you're here." Boss drew a Pokémon. "Let's get this over with."

"Lets." Jason pulled out a Pokeball.

…...

Brian and Maria were running as fast as they could. The hangar was just there. A humming sound could be heard.

"No!" Maria cried as they ran in.

The single plane in the hangar took off.

…

The Boss called out a Charizard. The Pokémon looked powerful and intimidating. It had a small choker on its neck. Shinx wants to battle it, but Jason called her back. Instead he has out his Charmeleon.

"Fight fire with fire?" Boss said.

"Yes." Jason smirked.

"Charmeleon! Use Flamethrower!" Jason ordered.

Charmeleon fired a stream of fire towards the Charizard. The Charizard took the attack and appeared unaffected by it.

"Charizard use Wing Attack." Boss ordered.

With a flap of its mighty wings, the Charizard shot forward and hit Charmeleon with its huge wing. With one hit, Charmeleon was hit far back and fainted.

"N-No!" Jason cried and called back his Charmeleon.

"Gonna give up yet?" Boss asked.

Jason growled at him. Shinx jumped forward to take on the Charizard.

…

Machamp and Braviary fainted.

"Ha! Hah!" Matt smirked.

"You two lose!" Alice stuck her tongue out.

Belthway growled and started to walk forward.

"Belthway!" Anya said. "We lost and they one. Let the kids have their victory and let's go."

She turned to walk away. The grunts followed her.

"I'll get you next time." Belthway said to Matt.

Matt just smirked as Belthway turned to leave.

"Whatever! So long Loserway!" Alice taunted.

Matt just laughed.

…

"Shinx look out!" Jason cried.

A burst of flames was shot out at Shinx. Shinx jumped up at the last second and avoided the attack. Shinx was sweating from the intense heat.

"Shinx Thunderbolt!"

Shinx fired a bolt towards the Charizard, but Charizard just shrugged the attack off. That dragon was invulnerable to everything. Boss just kept smirking. Jason gritted his teeth.

"Charizard use Earthquake." Boss ordered.

Charizard jumped up and slammed into the ground, causing a tremor. Shinx cried out as she was hit. She slumped to the ground and was struggling to get up.

"If Shinx can't beat this thing, then I'm done for." Jason thought.

Shinx got up to her front paws, but collapsed.

"Shinx!" Jason cried and went over to her.

He knelt down next to her.

"L-Looks like you win." Jason glared at Boss.

"That was too easy." The Boss smirked. "I can't believe that you beat two of my Executives….I'll just end this threat now." Boss looked over at his Charizard.

The Pokémon nodded, and then looked back a Jason. The Pokémon brought its head back to charge up a Flamethrower attack. Jason looked up in shock.

"I-I guess this is it." He looked down at the injured Pokémon in his arms.

The flames were shot forward and were shooting towards Jason and Shinx. Suddenly something appeared in front of the two and blocked the flames, sending them back to the Charizard. Jason looked up and saw the Shiny Gardevoir, full healed.

"Y-You saved me." Jason said as he stood up with Shinx in his arms.

The Gardevoir looked back at Jason and smiled.

"What's this?" Boss looked surprised. "A Gardevoir?"

Charizard fired a blast of fire towards the Gardevoir. She used Mirror Coat and caught the flames, then shot them back. Charizard was knocked back. Gardevoir used Psychic to push back the Pokémon. Police sirens could be heard outside the base. Boss had an angry expression.

"Charizard Smokescreen." He ordered.

The orange dragon shot a huge puff of black smoke covering the entire area around Jason. The smoke blew away after a few seconds. Boss was gone. Jason sighed. Gardevoir floated over to him and ran her hands over Shinx, a pink aura cover her hands. After a few moments Shinx opened her eyes and got up. She looked completely healed.

"Thank you Gardevoir." Jason said. "For saving us and for healing my Shinx.

She nodded and smiled.

"Jason!" Alice and Matt ran into the hangar.

"Are you okay?" Alice ran over and hugged her cousin.

"Yeah." Jason replied. "I was saved by Gardevoir."

"Well th-"

There was a suddenly explosion and part of the wall was knocked down. Akira, Kelly, Dawn and Mal were riding an Aerodactyl. The Pokémon landed next to them.

"H-How did you get an Aerodactyl?" Jason asked as the girls got off.

"I found it." Akira petted the Pokémon.

The Pokémon smiled and cried happily.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mal explained. "THE SHINY GARDEVOIR!"

She started snapping pictures. Brian and Maria came running into the hangar.

"Did you get the boss?" Maria asked.

Jason shook his head.

"He beat me and I would have died if it wasn't for this Gardevoir." Jason said sadly.

Kelly went over and hugged him. Pikachu jumped down next to Blitz and Shinx, who were also hugging.

"Is that your Gardevoir?" Kelly asked Jason as she pulled away from him.

"I don't know." Jason looked at the Pokémon. "Do you want to come with me?"

The Gardevoir went over and used Psychic on one of Jason's empty Pokeballs and opened it. She was pulled into the ball and was caught.

"I guess that a yes." Jason said with a slight smile.

"He got away…They both got away." Maria sighed.

"Who else got away?" Dawn asked.

Maria bit her lip, unsure if she should answer.

"My dad." She said. "My dad got away."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"My Father is a member of Team Rocket." Maria replied. "He's the mentor to the new leader."

Everyone except Brian looked at her.

"There are more important things to worry about." Maria said. "Jason. You need to get stronger if you're going to beat the Leader."

"Why do I need to beat him?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I just got this feeling that you were special." She said. "You'll have an impact on this world. A great impact. I just don't know it it'll be good or bad."

"She's usually good at these things." Brian said.

"Okay." Jason nodded. "I'll train for the next time I face Boss. I'll be ready for him and next time I'll beat him."

**_So that's it. That's the end of A New Beginning. Thank you to all my readers. I need a break. So I'm out. I'm taking a vacation for a few weeks. Thank you to everyone that has read my story. Please Don't forget to review and I'll be back in a few weeks! Bye!_**


	24. Chapter 24 Stop And Smell The Roses

**_Guess what? I'm back! Yeah! This is part two of my story. The title is now A New Purpose! I hope this more than makes up for my absence. Sorry but sometimes you just got to take a break. I'l try to start updating more often. Anyway please enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Part 2:**

**A New Purpose**

**Chapter 24**

**Stop And Smell The Roses**

Jason was walking down a small mountainous path with lush greenery along the sides of the dirt path. It was a beautiful sunny day and all the Pidgeys were happily chirping. Jason walked with a smile on his face. As Jason continued, the sky got darker and the grass and trees along the path became dry, the Pidgeys became quiet. Soon the sky was dark as night and the lush greenery had been replaced with a barren wasteland. Smoke could be seen rising in the distance, rising up to the dark sky. Jason took off in a run, heading towards the rising smoke. He ran faster and faster, the side of the dirt path was a barren wasteland with dead trees. The trees soon cleared away as Jason ran into an opening. There were destroyed buildings that were alit in flames off the side and a mass graveyard in the middle. There was a sign next to Jason that was burning, but was still readable. 'Pallet Town' is what the old, worn out paint of the sign read. Tears started to litter Jason's eyes as he read the sign. He looked at the destroyed buildings and the graveyard. His home. In ruins. Jason moved closer to the graves, he was close enough to read the names. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest where his heart was. A searing and gut wrenching pain shot through his heart. The names on the three graves closest to him read 'Amy Malone' 'Jeremy Malone' and 'Leon Malone'. His sister, brother, and father were buried here. More tears sprung up in his eyes. The other graves read the names of his friends. He couldn't take it. His heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. He collapsed onto the ground, wheezing and breathing heavily, tears flooding down his face. Suddenly a foot slammed down on his chest. Jason looked up in surprise; it was the Team Rocket Boss. He had an evil smirk on his face and a deadly look in his eyes.

"What's to come." He said.

…

Jason sat up quickly as he awoke, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. His shirt was off, but he could feel the cold sweat that blanketed his body.

"Hmm? Jason?" A voice beside him yawned.

Jason looked and saw Kelly lying down next to him. She wearingly sat up.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her sleepy eyes.

"I'm fine." Jason replied. "Just had a nightmare…that's all…"

Jason felt warm arms wrap around his side and chest. Jason grabbed the hands and held them tightly as Kelly rested her head on his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his cold, exposed skin. He had been sleeping in the same bed as Kelly, but nothing had happened. They had just slept. Kelly had asked him to stay with her. The others didn't know that Jason was had stayed in Kelly's room and he didn't want them to know. He had already been ridiculed enough for cheating on Everlynn. He didn't want to hear what the others would say if they had found out that he had already gotten together with Kelly. It had only been a day since Everlynn had left. He had liked Everlynn, but he loved Kelly. He had just realized it too late.

"You're cold." Kelly said.

"You're warm." Jason replied as he looked up out the window.

Light was starting to seep in through the blinds. Jason gently lifted up one of Kelly's hands to his face and began to run his lips over the soft, smooth skin of her arm. Kelly giggled a bit. As Jason went up her arm, he turned his body to where he was facing her. She was wearing a purple nightgown that stopped just above her knees. Jason put his arms around her, pulling her close to him and kissing her. Kelly smiled as she returned the kisses. Jason lightly pushed her down to the bed and got on top of her. Kelly gasped as she felt Jason's hands move under her nightgown and came to rest on her thighs. Kelly's hands were on his chest and moved slowly downward over Jason's toned abs. Both of their bodies were starting to heat up and they were breathing heavily from the arousal. Jason's hands slowly started to move inward towards the center of her body. There was a sudden, loud knock at the door. Jason practically jumped of Kelly and fell off the bed from shock and surprise.

"Kelly?" A voice said from the other side of the door. "Is my cousin in there with you?"

"N-No Alice." Kelly replied, still breathing heavily.

Jason lay still on the floor; he was hidden by the bed.

"Do you know where he is?" Alice asked. "He's not in his room…"

"M-Maybe he already went to the gym?" Kelly replied, wanting Alice to go away.

"Okay, thanks." Alice replied then walked off.

Jason sighed and stood up.

"You okay?" Kelly asked with a slight smile.

"For the most part." Jason rubbed his head a bit.

He grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He walked around the bed to the side that Kelly was on.

"That was close." He said. "Thanks for the quick thinking, but I think the interruption was for the best."

Kelly was biting her bottom lip, almost as if she wanted to say something.

"I'm going to go shower then we can head off to the gym." He said.

He kissed her, passionately, one last time.

"Bye." He said as he walked out her room.

…

Jason walked out of his room after taking a nice, cool, relaxing shower. He headed to the main lobby with Shinx walking right next to him. The Pokémon Center's main lobby was empty except for the group. The group consisted of Alice, Matt, Mal, Akira, Brian, Maria, and Kelly. Dawn had left last night, saying that she needed to go to the Neoterra region. Jason made his way over to the others and sat down next to Kelly at the table they were all sitting at.

"Where were you?" Alice asked her cousin.

"I was in my room." Jason replied. "Why? Where you looking for me?"

"Well yeah." She replied. "I wanted to wake you up early for your gym battle. "

"Oh yeah….." Jason sighed, just now remembering the gym battle.

"Yeah and you have more than six Pokémon now." Akira said. "The rules say you're only suppose to have six."

Jason looked down at his belt. He saw nine Pokeballs.

"Are you not registered to use to PC?" Kelly asked.

"No." Jason shook his head.

"Well what are you going to do with the other Pokémon?" Mal asked.

"You could send them home." Alice said. "I'm sure your dad would be more than happy to take care of them."

"I'll do that now." Jason nodded and stood up.

"While Jason goes to the Celadon Gym, me and Maria were going to go to the Celadon Department stores, anybody else want to come?" Brian said.

"We'll all go." Matt said. "Jason usually likes to go to the gyms alone."

"You're all more than welcome to come along." Maria said.

"You guys can go head and go." Kelly said. "I'll stay with Jason."

"Okay." Alice shrugged.

They all stood up and started to head for the exit.

"Alice!" Jason called out.

She turned back and looked at him.

"Pick me up a set of evolution stones! Please?" He called out.

"Sure!" She nodded.

They others left and it was just Kelly and Jason. Jason was on the video phone making a call. After a talking to his dad for a few minutes, Jason's father agreed to look after Jason's other Pokémon. Jason thanked him and said that he would be sending them to the Center in Pallet Town. Jason hung up and went back over to Kelly.

"Well now I need to decide which Pokémon to keep and which to send back." Jason said. "I'm keeping Shinx of course."

"And Charmeleon and Ninetales." Kelly added.

Jason nodded.

"That's three….and my newly caught Gardevoir. And Servine."

"You need to keep your Dratini. It's still a baby."

Jason nodded, but paused.

"Actually…" He said. "I know somebody who could take better care of the Dratini then I can."

Kelly looked at him confused, and then nodded. Jason quickly got out a small, sticky notepad from his pack. He wrote something then stuck the not onto Dratini's Pokeball. He stood up and went over to the Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy?" Jason asked.

"Yes? May I help you?" She turned and looked at him.

"Yes I need to have these four Pokémon sent to the Pallet Town Pokémon Center." He held up four Pokeballs.

"Of course." She took them. "Will anybody be picking these up at the Pallet Town center?"

"Yes my father. Leon Malone." Jason replied.

"Okay!" Nurse Joy smiled. "I'll be sure he gets them."

She bowed and headed to the back room.

"Thank you." Jason said.

He went back over to Kelly and grabbed her hand. She stood up and they walked out of the Pokémon Center.

…

Jason and Kelly were walking through the streets of Celadon City, holding hands. The streets were now safer since Team Rocket had left. The people were nicer and friendlier. Kelly laid her head on Jason's shoulder as she wrapped both her arms around Jason's arm. Jason smiled as he looked over at Kelly. No longer did his thoughts linger between Everlynn and Kelly. He had Kelly and he was happy. He did feel bad for breaking Everlynn's heart and he could only hope that she would forgive him one day. The Celadon Gym could be seen in the distance. There was a huge crowd that Jason and Kelly need to walk through to get to the gym. Kelly held onto Jason's arm tightly as they walked through the crowd. Somebody accidently bumped into Jason, but just kept walking as if nothing happen.

"Jerk." Jason mumbled.

What Jason didn't know was that the person had slipped something into Jason's jacket pocket. They soon made it out of the bustling crowd and were right in front of the gym. There were gardens of flowers planted in front of the gym.

"I'm guessing they use grass types here." Jason said.

"Yeah." Kelly nodded. "The gym leader here is pretty tough."

Jason nodded and the two of them went in. They gym had gardens of flowers planted everywhere, there was a single path that went through the gardens and to the back of the gym. There was a woman kneeling down near a rose bush, sniffing them. She had black hear and wore a yellow kimono with red patterns at the bottom.

"Ummmm, excuse me miss?" Jason said.

The woman seem to pay him no attention. She was humming a song and tending to the roses.

"Miss?" Jason said again.

No reply.

"Miss?"

The woman continued to hum.

"MISS!" Jason almost yelled.

Kelly was surprised that Jason had yelled.

"Hm?" The woman tensed up and looked behind her. "Oh!" She had an embarrassed look on her face when she saw Jason and Kelly. "Hello." She stood up. "I'm terribly sorry I must have dozed off. The weather is just so pleasant I tend to lose track."

"I-It's okay." Jason said. "I-I'm just here for a gym battle."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you wished to challenge me. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym." She said with a slight smile.

"Well I'm here to try and earn a Rainbow Badge." Jason smiled.

"Very well then." Erika said. "We shall battle. Follow me."

The Gym Leader turned and headed to the back of the Gym. Jason and Kelly followed. They were lead to a small stadium like arena in the back. Erika went all the way to the other side of the battle field. Kelly gave Jason a good luck kiss and went over and sat in the stands. Jason went on the opposite side of Erika.

"Let's have a three on three battle." Erika said.

Jason nodded. Erika drew a Pokeball and out came a Tangela.

"A grass type." Jason thought. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Jason drew a Pokeball and out came his Charmeleon.

"Char! Char!" The orange lizard roared as it appeared.

"Tangela use Take Down!"

Tangela rushed towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Fire Fang!"

Charmeleon ran towards the grass Pokémon with its teeth alit in flames. Tangela at the last second jumped up into the air and attempted to crash down on Charmeleon. Charmeleon looked up and sent a stream of fire up towards Tangela. Tangela was knocked back by the attack and had taken serious damage. Tangela barely got to its feet.

"Tangela use Ancient Power!"

"What!" Jason was caught by surprise.

Three boulders manifested out of thin air and shot towards Charmeleon, who was hit and knocked back. Charmeleon had fainted from the attack.

"Surprised?" Erika giggled.

"Much." Jason replied.

He called back Charmeleon after much thanks. Jason drew another Pokeball and called out his newly acquired Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir." A calm lady like voice said.

Jason's Gardevoir was a shiny Gardevoir with blue where green should be.

"Such a beautiful and elegant Pokémon." Erika commented. "Tangela use Sleep Powder."

"Gardevoir use Psychic." Jason ordered.

Gardevoir gripped the Tangela with its psychic powers before the Tangela could launch an attack. Tangela was lifted off the ground, and then slammed back down with a mighty force. Tangela had fainted.

"Oh no!" Erika cried.

She called back her Tangela, and then called out a Victreebel.

"Victreebel is part poison." Jason though. "This should be easy."

"I agree." A female voice said.

"What the?" Jason could hear the voice in his head.

Jason looked over at his Gardevoir who was looking at him.

"Was that you Gardevoir?" Jason thought.

"Yes master it was me." The female voice replied. "I'm speaking to you telepathically."

"Cool!" Jason thought.

"Victreebel use Leaf Blade." Erika ordered.

Victreebel was hopping over towards Gardevoir, its leaf 'arms' glowing a bright green.

"Gardevoir use Psybeam!" Jason thought.

Gardevoir read his mind and fired a multicolored beam from her arms. The attack hit the Victreebel and knocked it back.

"Now you Extrasensory." Jason thought.

Gardevoir focused and knocked the Victreebel back with a blast of psychic energy. Victreebel had fainted. Erika called back Victreebel with a sigh.

"This is my last Pokémon." She said as she drew another Pokeball.

Out came a Vileplume. Another Poison type. Jason smirked.

"Vileplume use Petal Dance."

Vileplume started to dance around, blasted pink, glowing flower petals towards Gardevoir. Gardevoir used Mirror Coat to send them right back at the Vileplume. The huge flower Pokémon was knocked back from its own attack.

"Gardevoir use Psychic!" Jason spoke out loud this time.

Gardevoir gripped the Vileplume and blasted it with Psychic energy. Vileplume fainted. Jason was amazed by the power of his Gardevoir. Gardevoir looked over at him and smiled. Kelly came running down from the stand and hugged Jason.

"Congratulations!" She said happily.

Erika called back her Vileplume then slowly made her way over to Jason.

"Looks like I underestimated you." She smiled. "Oh! I concede defeat... You are remarkably strong... I shall give you the Rainbow Badge..."

Jason was handed a multicolored badge that was shaped like a flower.

"Thank you." Jason said as he took it and pinned it to the inside of his jacket along with the Boulder and Cascade Badges.

"Losing leaves a bitter aftertaste... But knowing that there are strong Trainers spurs me to do better..." Erika said. "You should keep trying to do better and improve yourself."

"I will." Jason said.

He bowed and turned to leave. Kelly and his Gardevoir followed him.

…

"That's three badges." Jason smiled.

"Not too bad." Kelly said, but smirked. "You're still two behind. I have five."

"Yeah? "

Kelly pulled out a small black case and opened it. Along with the Boulder, Cascade, and Rainbow Badges, Kelly also had the Soul Badge and the Marsh Badge.

"You have a lot of catching up to do Mr. Malone." Kelly said with a teasing smile.

"Well I'm going to catch with you at this rate." He smiled back.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Her hand and slipped down his jacket. She pulled away when she felt an object in his jacket pocket. He reached in and pulled out a Pokeball. She looked at him confused. Jason looked at her with an equally confused expression. He took the Pokeball and looked at it, then opened it and called out the Pokémon. A small Eevee appeared.

"Eve!" The Pokémon yawned cutely.

The Pokémon looked up at Jason and Kelly expectantly.

"When did you get an Eevee?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know…" Jason replied. "I don't ever remember having an Eevee."

The Eevee ran over to Jason and nuzzled his leg. Jason smiled and picked up the small Pokémon. The Eevee continued to nuzzle his chest.

"I guess it knows me." Jason shrugged.

"It wouldn't be nuzzling you like that if it didn't." Kelly replied. "…weird…"

Jason shrugged.

"Where did this Eevee come from? And how does it know me?" He thought.

…

A man watched Jason and Kelly through a pair of binoculars from the roof of a building.

"He got the Eevee." The man spoke into a cell phone.

"Mission complete." A voice said on the other line.

"Why'd we have to give him that Eevee?" The man asked. "It's a special Eevee, but it could have been put to much better use."

"Team Rocket has been giving us too much trouble." The voice replied. "We've barely been able to hold them off our shores. This boy is obviously raising hell against them in Kanto. If he can take out the leader then the remainder of Team Rocket will fall apart."

"I still don't see how one kid could defeat an entire crime organization…"

"Don't worry about it. Head to the evac point and come home. Anubis needs you. We have our own problems here."

"Yes sir." The man hung up the phone.

He looked back at Jason.

"If he defeats Team Rocket, then he'll become a problem for us…." He mumbled.

The man turned and ran along the rooftops.

_**So Jason has a new girlfriend, a new badge, and a new Pokemon. Isn't he just one lucky guy? Anyway please review. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I feel like writing. So in simple terms, more reviews equals more chapters. Goodbye!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Truth Of The Malone Legacy

**_Well that was a fast update, huh? This chapter is more of a filler chapter with a few secrets in it. I hope you enjoy it and there will be more updates on their way this week!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 25**

**Truth of the Malone Legacy**

The group was traveling through the western exit from Celadon City and were now headed to the Cycling Road.

"Says here that to get to Fuchsia City we have to bike down Cycling Road." Alice looked over the map on her Pokegear.

"Bike?" Jason said as a confused look crossed his face. "Where are we going to get bikes from?"

"They have bikes that you can rent." Kelly said.

"That's fortunate." Akira said.

The group was missing two members. Brian and Maria had decided to take the long route to Fuchsia City. They would be meeting the others there. It was Jason, Kelly, Matt, Alice, Akira, and Mal left in the group. Near the gate exit there was a sign that said 'BIKE RENTAL'.

"There!" Kelly pointed to the sign. "Let's get our bikes and we can go down Cycling Road."

Kelly grabbed Jason's hand, but then quickly pulled away. Her and Jason had decided to not show any displays of affection when the others were around. They were trying to keep their relationship a secret. Everyone else knew of course. Alice secretly harbored feelings of hate towards Kelly. Alice and Everlynn had become close friends in the short time that Everlynn was with the group. Akira felt no feelings of hate towards any member of the group. She preferred not to get involved in the others love life. Mal, being the newest to the group, still wasn't sure what was going on. And Matt, well Matt had Alice so he was happy.

"Come on guys!" Mal suddenly took off in a run.

The others quickly followed after her.

…

It was starting to get dark as Brian and Maria had made it to the coast on the east side of Kanto. They two had left the group so that they could have some alone time together. They walked hand in handed, heading south to Fuchsia City. It was peaceful, the Goldeens and Magikarps splashed off and the distance. The Pidgeys and Pidgeottos were happily flying around. A calm, cool breeze was blowing as a sun was setting on the horizon.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Maria said with a smile. "No Team Rocket here to bother us."

"Yeah, thankfully." Brian replied with a smile.

The two of them were walking across the wooden walkways that were suspended above the clear, blue water. Maria suddenly walked in front of Brain, turned around, put her arms around Brian's neck, stood one her tippy toes, and kissed him. Brian wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. After about a minute, Maria pulled out of the kiss with a huge smile across her face.

"I've waited for that kiss for a long time." She said.

Brian returned the smile and kissed her again.

…

Boss reclined back in his chair. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the suns bright rays. He was now backing at his private estate for some R&R after the fiasco at Celadon. He was outside on the pool deck, wearing nothing but his swim trunks. Anya was in the pool, floating on her back, wearing a red bikini that didn't leave too much up to imagination. After a few minutes of swimming around, Anya stepped out of the pool and dried herself off. She seductively walked over to boss and laid down next to him on the long, elegant chair. She grinded her body against his for a bit, but stopped and placed both arms on his toned chest. He put an arm around her as they both laid there. She started to run her hands over his chest.

"Not now." Was all Boss said, without looking at her.

Anya pouted a bit, but then sighed and laid back down and closed her eyes. Boss was disappointed that Anya had failed him back in Celadon, but rather than have her sent with the other Executives to Seafoam Island, she was told to say at his estate until further orders. Being the Boss's favorite and lover had its advantages. A servant came up to them, carrying a try with two wine glasses filled with a red liquid.

"Sir, champagne for you and Miss Anya?" The servant asked.

Boss took a glass and took a sip. Anya took the other. The servant bowed then left. A nearby by cell phone started ringing. Boss put down the glass and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" He said as he answered it.

"Hey. It's Edward." A voice replied over the phone.

"Edward?" Boss said up.

He snapped his fingers and motioned for Anya to move to the other chair. Anya got up and moved.

"Good to see you escaped." Boss said, a slight smile crossing his face.

"Yeah. I heard all about what happened." Edward replied. "You lost to Jason Malone."

"I didn't lose." Boss replied. "He had outside help."

"Yes he did." Edward replied. "I have quite a bit of bad news to tell you. Sit down Thomas."

"I'm already sitting." Boss replied.

Edward sighed deeply.

"We're through in Neoterra." He replied. "Our forces were wiped out. I ordered a full scale retreat."

"What happened?" Boss asked his temper showing in his voice.

"Anubis sent out this Pokémon. Ground side forces said they have never seen anything like it. They were wiped out in seconds."

"What about Project Arch Angel."

"That Pokémon that Anubis sent out was far more powerful than Arch Angel. Arch Angel is being sent to Hoenn to quell a few rebellions. We're done in Neoterra."

Boss sighed deeply.

"How are we doing in Hoenn?" He asked.

"Not too good either." Edward replied. "The small Hoenn rebel groups have been united into one big resistance group. Executive General Kennedy has been having trouble with them. So I'm sending Project Arch Angel to go clean up the mess and reinstate our dominance in Hoenn."

"Very well." Boss sighed.

"Don't worry. We may have lost Neoterra, but I'm putting a plan into motion that will cause Team Anubis to fall."

"So that Nicholas Grey kid got the Eevee?"

"Yes. That Eevee was experimented on and now it's far superior to any other Eevee out there. We did the same experiments to you Charizard."

"Yeah, and now my Charizard has to wear a neck brace or it could lose control of itself."

"Don't worry, the Eevee isn't as strong as your Charizard, once Anubis falls you need to be ready to take care of Mister Grey."

"Don't you worry. I've had a few run ins with Nicholas Grey before. He won't be a problem."

"Okay, well I need to get back to my work." Edward said. "You need to be training instead of lounging around all day with Miss Anya."

"Don't you worry." Boss replied. "I'll beat Jason Malone next time."

After the words left his lips Boss hung up the phone. Things were going to hell and Boss knew he wouldn't beat Jason if he was stressed out. He stood up and went over to Anya. He gently grabbed her hand and helped her up, and then he started to lead her inside his mansion and up to his room for some 'stress relief'.

…

It was now dark. Brian and Maria had found a small opening around the coast to set up camp. They had a small fire going and were both lying down against a tree together, looking at the dark outline of the ocean.

"Reminds you of old times, huh?" Brian asked her.

"Yes." She looked up at him and smiled. "You were gone for such a long time….I missed you."

"I missed you too." Brian replied.

They kissed again, and then Maria laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Brian laid back, closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

…

Jason and the others had rented to bikes to go down Cycling Road. Well Cycling Road had turned out to be longer than they had anticipated. The group was now camping out on the side of the road, along the trees and grass. They were all now asleep, but two figures were approaching the campsite.

"Sir?" One of the figures spoke into a small phone like device. "I'm found them. Now what?"

"Okay, Now, Executive Cherie I need you to get a blood sample from Mister Malone." A voice replied.

"Mr. Teache?" Cherie replied. "Why do we need a blood sample from him?"

"Get the sample and I'll explain everything."

"Yes sir."

The other figure, Cherie's Lilligant moved closer to the group. Small blue spore floated from the flower on the Lilligant's head to the group. The spores touched them and put them into a deeper sleep. Cherie walked onto the campsite and went over to Jason, who was sleeping close to Kelly. Cherie made sure not to make too much noise. She knelt down next to Jason and pulled a small syringe from a case.

"Hey cutie." She said to the sleeping Jason. "Long time no see."

She gently lifted up one of his arms and stuck the needle into his arm. The vial attached to the syringe quickly filled up with Jason's blood. Cherie pulled the syringe out when the vial was full, then stuck a band aid on Jason's arm.

"Til we meet again." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then got up and left.

…

"You did well, Executive Cherie." Edward said as he examined the blood sample. "I'll be sure to pass on news of your success to Boss.

"Thank you Edward, sir." Cherie bowed.

Cherie had gotten the blood sample and then made her way back to Seafoam Island as fast as she could.

"S-Sir? You said if I got the sample, then you'd tell me why I need to get it." Cherie said.

"So I did." Edward replied. "Well you see, Mr. Malone's mother was a Champion at once. A great Champion. She had a unique gift. He very mood could inspire her Pokémon, make them battle with unbelievable strength and endurance. It could also hinder then, causes them to battle poorly and make sloppy mistakes."

"How could she do that?" Cherie asked, walking closer to Edward.

"That I don't know." Edward said. "It was gift. A gift that had made her unbeatable….that is until little Jason got sick with a potentially life threating illness. That threw off her focus, filled her with worry and fear, allowing her younger brother to defeat her and take the championship from her."

"And what does this have to do with Jason?"

"Well if Jason has the gift, then he could be a bigger problem than he was before. I just need to find out if he has that gift."

There was silence in the control room.

"Sir? Cherie finally spoke. "What was the name of Jason's Mother's Brother's name? And what happened to him?"

"He changed his last name. He is currently the World Champion, but nobody really sees him that much." Edward replied.

Cherie was about to say something, but Edward interrupted her.

"If you're wondering how I know so much about the Malone family….well, I was the leader of Team Rocket at one time and I had to keep tabs on any potential threats. Rose Malone was the biggest threat. So I orchestrated her fall from the Champion status. First I got Jason sick. I didn't think he would survive, but somehow he did. Then I tricked her brother into letting me mentor him. He became my pawn and turned against his sister, defeating her and become the new champion. With her out of the way Team Rocket was free to rise again."

"What was Rose's brother's name?" Cherie asked.

"His name was Thomas Walter." Edward replied.

Cherie looked at him with surprise and awe. Everything all fit together.

_**Wow. I think I just kind of confused myself there...Oh well, if any of you were confused, then don't worry! It'll all be cleared up in the chapters to come. If you're wondering who this Team Anubis is and what the NeoTerra Regoin is, then please check out the story Pokemon: The Neoterra Journey story written by my friend and co writer Grand Master Darkstorm. Please don't forget to review. More reviews = more chapters.**_


	26. Chapter 26  The Fuchsia Gym

**_Hey guys! An update for you. I'm going to try and finish this story by summer's end. Thats why I've been updating a lot. I still have a ways to go and I want to thank my readers for reading. _**

**Chapter 26**

**The Fuchsia Gym**

"Where could they be?" Alice whined as she plopped down on the park bench. "They should have been here by now!"

Matt took a seat next to her, worn out. The rest of the group was standing around. It was noon; the group was waiting for Brian and Maria to make it to Fuchsia. The group had arrived in Fuchsia a few hours ago and had been looking for Brian and Maria all day.

"It's been four hours." Jason said. "I'm tired of waiting for them!" He stood up. "I'm heading to the gym."

"That's impolite, y' know" Alice said to her cousin. "We told them we'd wait for them here."

"There probably running a little late, that's all." Akira said.

Shinx was standing next to Jason, while Blitz was resting on Akira's shoulder.

"There is no point in me wasting valuable time." Jason said. "Let me go get my badge and then I'll come right back."

"Jason go head." Matt said, and then looked at Alice. "Listen, I saw this nice restaurant when we were leaving the Pokémon Center. Let's go there for lunch and give Brian and Maria a call to meet us there."

Alice looked down and reluctantly nodded. Matt smiled then looked at Mal, Akira, and Kelly.

"You three are coming too." He said.

"Only if you're paying!" Mal smiled.

"Sure. Why not." Matt nodded.

"I'll go too." Akira nodded.

"Yay! Free food!" Blitz cheered happily.

Alice and Matt stood up and went over to Akira and Mal.

"I'll go with Jason." Kelly moved closer to Jason.

"You do that." Alice said a bit coldly and started to walk off.

"Bye guys!" Matt said as he walked after her.

"Try not to lose." Mal said to Jason then went after Matt and Alice.

"Good luck Jason." Akira said to him.

"Bye Shinx." Blitz said.

Akira turned around and went after the others.

"Bye guys." Jason called out to them.

When the others were out of sight, Kelly wrapped her arms around Jason's arm and leaned against him.

"You're cousin hates me." Kelly said as they started walking.

"She doesn't hate you." Jason replied.

"She does. Her and Everlynn were friends."

"Don't worry too much about it. Alice was never good at holding onto her anger. She'll be over it in a few days."

"I hope you're right." Kelly sighed.

Jason sighed as he remember the events that had transpired this morning. Everything had been nice and calm as they had started riding the bikes down Cycling Road. During a conversation, Jason had accidently let it slip that Kelly and him were together. Alice had exploded after that, Jason had never seen her so mad. She called Kelly a few inappropriate things, and then ridiculed Jason, saying he was an idiot and had made the biggest mistake of his life in letting Everlynn go. It took Matt a long time to get her to calm down. Jason sighed one more time. Love was complicated.

"Kelly…" Jason said after a few minutes of silence. "You know I love you, right?"

Kelly laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I know….I love you too." She replied.

Jason smiled a bit and laid his head on top of hers.

…

A figure watch Jason and Kelly from a distance. He was following them as they made their way to the gym. He was far enough behind them to where they wouldn't notice that they were being followed, but close enough to where he wouldn't lose them. He pulled a photo out of his pocket then looked back at Jason.

"That's him." The man said to himself.

…

"This is it." Jason said as he looked up at the building in front of it.

The Gym had a sort of Japanese Feudal design. Shinx had a determined look on her face as they looked at the building.

"No point in just standing around." Jason said. "Let's go."

Jason and Kelly held hands as they went to the door of the Gym and opened it up. Shinx jumped onto Jason's shoulder as they door closed. The Gym was just a huge, empty room. They two looked around, but didn't see anyone there.

"Where is everybody?" Kelly asked.

"I don-"

"Can I help you?" A voice said to the side of them.

Jason and Kelly both jumped from surprise. There was a person next to them who wasn't next to them before. She was a young woman with purple hair that was up in a ponytail. She was dressed up in ninja style clothing.

"Y-Yes…" Jason said. "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader."

The girl looked over Jason and Kelly.

"Just you?" She asked Jason.

Jason nodded.

"Very well." The girl said. "But I have to tell you, this gym is a little different from the other Kanto Gyms."

"H-How so?" Jason asked.

The girl smiled a bit. She went over to one of the walls and pulled a lever. The Gym started to shake violently. Kelly had to hold onto Jason to keep from falling. Stone walls started to rise out of the ground. The walls were at least fifteen feet high. Jason looked at the walls with his mouth agape.

"It's different because you have to make it through this booby trap infested maze while avoiding attacks from the Gym Leaders Pokémon and look for two keys that will unlock the door to the Gym Leader. Simple enough." The girl smirked. "You still want to challenge the Gym Leader?"

Jason looked at the stone walls and gulped a bit. He nodded.

"Okay, you may only take two Pokémon with you through the maze." The girl said. "Pick your two and call them out, then give the rest to your friend."

Jason nodded.

"I'll use Shinx and…" He reached for a Pokeball and called out Gardevoir. "And Gardevoir."

Jason grabbed the other four Pokeballs and handed them off to Kelly.

"I'll keep them safe for you." She said to Jason.

"Thanks" Jason nodded then turned to face the girl

"Okay. Follow me." The girl started walking and Jason and his Pokémon followed. "The rules are simple; you have to make your way through the maze, avoiding non-lethal booby traps and the Gym Leaders Pokémon and find two keys to unlock the door to the Gym Leader. You're only allowed to use two Pokémon, but so is the Gym Leader. If your Pokémon faint while you're still in the maze then that's it for that Pokémon. You may also try and faint the Gym Leaders Pokémon while still in the maze, but that's never been done before. If at any time both of your Pokémon faint then that's it for you. Understand all that?"

"Yes." Jason nodded. "No one has ever fainted the Gym Leader's Pokémon while they were still in the maze?"

"Nope." The girl replied. "No one has."

Jason smirked. He'd try to be the first. The girl led him to the entrance to the maze

"The Gym Leader has been notified of you and will be waiting for you. You may start when ready. Good Luck to you." The girl bowed and walked away.

Jason sighed and looked into the maze. There was plenty of room to move around, but that could also mean traps. He looked over and saw Kelly waving him good luck. He smiled at her then looked back at the maze.

"Come on guys." Jason said to his Pokémon.

He started to walk forward, His Shinx walked after him and his Gardevoir floated next to him. They moved cautiously, watching their surroundings. Gardevoir was using her Psychic powers to sense if anyone was trying to sneak up on them. There was no time limit so Jason took his time, checking the corners as they went through the maze. He was looking at the floor as they walked, looking at the tiles, trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly Jason was knocked backward. He hit the ground and slid a few feet.

"Shinx!" Shinx cried out and ran over to Jason.

"I-I'm fine." Jason smiled back at her and stood up.

Gardevoir floated over to him. Jason looked back to where he had been thrown from. There was a hole in the floor and there was a spring trap in the hole. Jason sighed. Shinx jumped onto his shoulder as they started walking again. Now he knew the traps could be anywhere. He started to walk in zig zags, unsure of where the traps could be or what could be around the corner. He took a turn around corner, there was a loud explosion and the area was covered in smoke. Jason closed his eyes and covered his mouth, coughing a bit. He ran forward without thinking, then suddenly tripped and fell face first into the ground. Gardevoir used Psychic and blew away all the smoke. Jason flipped over and looked at what he had tripped on.

"Voltorb!" The red and white sphere at Jason's feet cried.

Jason's face turned pale as the small Pokeball like Pokémon started to glow white. Gardevoir quickly used Protect, shielding herself, Shinx, and Jason from the explosion attack. Dust was thrown up as the smoke from the Explosion clear. Jason quickly got to his feet.

"Thanks Gardevoir." Jason sighed in relief.

The roof slid open; Jason looked up and almost screamed. Voltorb were falling from the ceiling. Jason tried to back up, but the ceiling above him kept opening and dropping Voltrobs. The Voltorbs exploded upon impact to the ground.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Jason cried as he turned around and started running through the maze, explosions happening around him.

Jason tripped and fell on a trip string trap. Voltorbs were about to fall on him, but Gardevoir teleported all of the Voltorbs away. There were a few explosions outside the Gym. Jason sighed.

"Thanks again Gardevoir." Jason looked up at the shiny Pokémon and smiled.

She smiled and nodded back. Jason sat up, dusted himself off and they started to walk again. Jason sighed deeply as he looked around the maze. The stone walls were a steely gray and the floors where a pine green color. Jason was tired, filled with worry and fear. His Pokémon seemed in the same mood. Jason was actually a little afraid of what could be around the corner. He sighed when he saw a treasure chest after a few minutes of mindless walking. He went up to the chest and opened it. In it was a silver key. He took it out of the chest and put it in his pocket.

"One down. One to go." Jason said to his Pokémon.

They looked at him and nodded. Shinx jumped up to Jason's shoulder. They started walking again, but something suddenly flew into Shinx and knocked her off Jason's shoulder. Jason quickly turned around, seeing Shinx on the floor and a Crobat flying around quickly. The four winged bat Pokémon shot forward towards Gardevoir, but she used Flash to blind the bat Pokémon and caused it to fly up and out of sight. Shinx got to her feet, still feeling the effects of the Crobat's Wing Attack, but still rarin to go. Shinx ran over to Jason.

"Come on guys." He said to his Pokémon.

They took off in a run through the maze, almost falling in to a few pitfall traps. Gardevoir had saved Shinx by using her Psychic powers to catch her and lift her out of the hole. After a few minutes, Jason spotted the key. It was on top of a pedestal on an elevated platform out in the open. Jason smiled and took off running up the elevated platform. As he took his first step onto the platform, a long white line shot towards the key and pulled it off the pedestal as a cage fell and trapped Jason on the platform. Jason ran towards the bars, trying to grab the key as it was pulled away by an Ariados. Shinx and Gardevoir were outside of the cage. Gardevoir was about to teleport Jason out of the cage, but she was suddenly hit by Crobat's Night Slash attack. She'd taken considerable damage. Shinx fired a Thunderbolt attack towards the Crobat, but the bat Pokémon quickly used Protect to shield himself. Shinx started to chase after the Crobat, but was suddenly stopped by a String Shot attack from Ariados, Shinx's feet where strung together and she fell to the ground. Gardevoir recovered and used Extrasensory to blast away the String Shot strings and Shinx was freed. Shinx rushed forward and tackled the Ariados. Crobat was flying towards Gardevoir, but this time Crobat was stopped in its tracks by Gardevoir's Psychic attack. The Pokémon was gripped tightly and firmly. Shinx jumped forward and struck Crobat with Iron Tail. Crobat was released from the Psychic and went flying. Shinx the used Thunderbolt attack and hit Crobat with a huge burst of yellow electricity. Crobat fainted as it hit the ground. Ariados Jumped over to Crobat, lifted it up onto its back, and then used its String Shot attack to catapult itself over the wall and out of sight.

"Shinx! Gardevoir! Get me out of here." Jason said.

Gardevoir teleported next to Jason and then teleported him out. Jason looked around for the key, hoping that the Ariados dropped it. Shinx came running up to Jason with a golden key in her mouth. Jason took it from her and put it in his pocket. They started walking again, looking for the door. Shinx lead and found the door. As they were heading towards it they were suddenly attack by Ariados who had struck Gardevoir with a Shadow Ball attack, then suddenly disappeared. Gardevoir dropped to the ground, fainted.

"Gardevoir no!" Jason cried as he went over to her. "Th-Thank you for all your help. Now take a rest."

He called her back to her Pokeball, then picked up Shinx and headed to the door. They were two locks on the door, each painted a different color. One gold, one silver. Jason put the keys into their color coded locks and the door opened. The door slid open and the next room was a dimly lit room with a battlefield. Jason slowly made his way into the room. The lights flashed on as he neared the battlefield. There was the girl waiting for him with the Ariados next to her.

"So you are the Gym Leader." Jason said. "Should have guessed."

"I'm the Gym Leader, Janine." The girl smiled. "I took over as the Gym Leader when my father was promoted to the Elite Four. You did pretty well. Even fainted one of my Pokémon already, but I fainted one of yours."

"Yeah, so now it's a one on one battle." Jason smirked back.

Shinx jumped out of Jason's arms and sparks started bouncing off and around her body. Ariados jumped forward and used String Shot on Shinx. Shinx used Discharge to deflect the strings. Ariados jumped back to avoid being zapped.

"We'll just see." Janine smirked.

"Shinx use Quick Attack." Jason ordered.

Shinx rushed forward and knocked back Ariados.

"Ariados use Signal Beam" Janine ordered.

Ariados fired a green and purple beam towards Shinx. Shinx jumped up and avoided the attack. Jason was determined to win after he and his Pokémon had gone through that maze. Shinx showed that determination in her movement and attacks. Ariados jumped forward, its horn glowing a sickly purple. Shinx was struck with the horn. She was knocked back, had taken serious damage and had become poisoned. Jason didn't let that faze him.

"Shinx use Thunderbolt!"

Shinx fired a huge burst of electricity at the Ariados. Ariados was completely engulfed in the electricity. It had been the hugest and most powerful Thunderbolt attack that she had done. After the attack cleared Ariados laid fainted on the floor. Janine was in total surprise. Shinx flinched a bit from the poison, but then smiled. They had won.

"We did it!" Jason ran over to Shinx and lifter her up into his arms.

Janine smiled a bit when she called back her Ariados. The Gym started to rumble again as the stone walls of the maze fell back into the ground. Jason looked over at Janine, who was approaching him.

"Not too bad Challenger." She said with a slight smirk. "Looks like I have a lot more training to do. Here you've earned this."

She held out a pink heart shaped badge.

"That's the Soul Badge. You've more than earned it."

Jason smiled and took it.

"Thank you." He nodded in gratitude.

"You're welcome. Why don't you come back someday for a rematch. Next time you won't have to go through the maze." Janine said.

"Sure. Thank you again." Jason waved as he headed back to the main room of the gym.

Shinx laid resting in his arms, the poison still slightly hurting her. She looked up at him with a sad expression.

"Don't worry Shinx." Jason said. "I'll take you to the Pokémon Center right away."

Jason stepped out into the main room, it was empty once again. He saw Kelly waiting back at the entrance. He quickly started to run over to her, but every time he took a step it seem that Shinx would get hurt by poison.

"Hey." Kelly said when Jason approached her. "So how'd it go?"

"Good, but…" Jason looked down at Shinx. "We just need to get to the Pokémon Center."

Kelly nodded and the two of them left the Gym. The Pokémon Center was just next to the Pokémon Center. Shinx got treated quickly and was better in a matter of minutes. Jason had his other Pokémon healed and then they left. They were headed back to the park to wait for the others.

"So how'd you like the maze?" Kelly asked with a slight smirk.

"It was unexpected." Jason smiled back. "But nothing I couldn't handle. How did you do?"

"Good." Kelly smiled. "I managed to avoid her Pokémon the whole time."

"I tried to but that Crobat just wouldn't leave me al-"

"Mr. Malone." A voice said from behind them.

Jason turned to look back. There was a man, in a black trench coat and a black hat that covered up most of his face.

"Yes. Can I help you sir?" Jason asked.

"No, I just wanted to meet you. I was a huge fan of your mother's back when she was champion. She was a great Champion." The man said. "I heard about you and your friend's battles against Team Rocket. It's great to have such heroic youth in the world."

"Thank you sir, but it's not big deal. I just did what anybody would do." Jason paused. "Who are you?"

"Let's just say that I belong to a group of your fans." The man smirked. "I wanted to give you this to show my appreciation."

The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Water Stone. He tossed it to Jason and Jason caught it.

"Hopefully that will help you. Bye" The man turned to leave.

Jason was still a bit confused as the man walked off.

"What just happened?" He said confused.

…

"Mission Accomplished." The man spoke into a headset that was hidden by his hat. "Mister Malone got the Water Stone and I expressed our gratitude."

"Good work." A voice replied.

"You sure this boy can do it? I saw his Gym battle and he was struggling for a bit."

"He'll get it done. Now get back to Neoterra. We have our own Menace to deal with here."

"I just don't see why we don't get Nick and Jason to get rid of each other. That'd be a hell of a lot easier."

"That is the plan. Get Jason to take care of Team Rocket, and then we get Jason and Nick to take out each other. Now stop complaining and get back home."

"Yes sir."

…

"That was weird…." Jason said. "I have a group of fans?"

"I guess so." Kelly laughed a bit. "…weird."

They were both headed back to the park to wait for the others. Jason thought back to earlier and he didn't want to face Alice again.

"K-Kelly?" Jason said.

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"I got a crazy idea." He said. "Let's leave the others."

"Wh-What?" She looked at him with shock.

"Let's finish this journey, just me and you."

Kelly looked Jason in the eyes. He was set on them leaving.

"O-Okay." She nodded.

"Great!" Jason grabbed her hand. "Let's go to Saffron."

"Yeah, so you can get your fifth badge."

The turned around and headed for the coast.

**_So now Jason left the group that he has been traveling with since the beginning. Whats going to happen to Jason and Kelly? What will Alice and the others do now? Where are Brian and Maria? Until next time. _**


	27. Chapter 27 Rocket's Revenge

**_This is it! This is possible the greatest chapter I have ever written! I went all our for this chapter! I really hope that you guys like it! Lets get 27 started!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 27**

**Rocket's Revenge**

**End of A New Purpose**

Jason gasped in amazement as they entered the huge metropolis that is Saffron City. It was starting to get dark and the streets were filled with car and there were huge crowds walking along the sidewalks. The buildings loomed over the streets; the skyscrapers appeared to breach the atmosphere.

"This place is…incredible." Jason gasped.

Kelly giggled.

"I had the same reaction when I first came here." She said. "Viridian feels so small when compared to this place."

The two walked on the sidewalk, following the huge, bustling crowd. The city was so huge that it made Jason feel insignificant.

"D-Do you know where we're going?" Jason asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah." Kelly replied. "We'll head to the Center and then go to the gym so you can get your fifth badge."

Jason nodded, and then looked up at a huge building that dwarfed the others. The words 'SLIPH CO.' were printed in huge letters on the building.

…

"Ah…beautiful Saffron City. My home. The Shining, Big City." Dyre looked down at the streets of Saffron from the top floor of the Sliph Co. building. "Such a perfect place for a base of operations."

"Sir?" A voice buzzed into the earpiece of Dyre's headset. "Malone has been spotted at the Pokémon Center."

"Good." Dyre replied into the headset. "Prep the group and tell them to get everything ready. We take him down now."

"Yes sir."

Dyre turned away from the window.

"Cherie! Hurry up!" He called out. "That stupid Malone kid is here!"

"I'm hurrying up!" Came a shouted reply from the other room. "And Jason isn't stupid!"

"Don't tell me you're smitten with him!"

There was a pause.

"I-I'm almost done." Cherie replied.

Dyre sighed.

"You know he's our enemy….You're going to have to kill him."

"No I'm not." She replied. "Boss said that I could keep him as a pet."

"Whatever." Dyre gagged in disgust. "Just hurry up."

"Finished." Cherie came into the room with Dyre. "How do I look?"

Dyre looked over at her; she had cut her long hair shorter and had dyed it black. She was wearing contacts that made her eyes a red color. She was wearing a pink tank top that stopped halfway down her stomach exposing a lot of skin, white pants, and pink shoes.

"You look presentable." Dyre said. "Not too bad."

Cherie went over to the mirror and frowned when she saw her hair.

"My beautiful hair!" She pouted.

Dyre laughed a bit. He never understood why girls were so obsessed with their hair.

"Come on." He said. "We have to hurry."

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the door.

…

Jason opened the door to the Saffron Gym and he, Kelly, and Shinx walked in. The gym was brightly lit with a futuristic look to it. It was one small room, but the walls didn't go all the way to the roof and you could tell there were more rooms.

"Hi!" A young female trainer met them at the entrance. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to challenge the leader of this gym." Jason said.

"You? Yes. Miss Sabrina has been expecting you. The warp tile has been programmed to take you straight to her. She wished to battle you right her and now." The trainer said.

Jason was surprised.

"How did she know I was coming?" He asked.

"Miss Sabrina using Psychic type Pokémon and has become a Psychic herself. She knew that you would come to challenge her. Please step on the tile." The trainer motioned for Kelly and him to step on the white, glowing tile in the middle of the room.

Shinx jumped onto Jason's shoulder and Jason took a hold of Kelly's hand as they stepped onto the tile. In a blink of an eye, they had appeared in another room. This room had a throne in it and there was a young woman sitting on it. She had shoulder length black hair and piercing, red eyes. She wore a pink tank top, white pants, and pink shoes. She perked up when she saw Jason, but then returned to her normal expression.

"I've been expecting you." She said. "I am Sabrina of the Saffron City Gym."

"Hi!" Jason said. "I'm Jason Malone and I'm here to challenge you."

Sabrina smiled.

"I foresaw your arrival. I can tell that you're eager to get this battle started." She said. "If you and your friend would follow me then we can get the battle started."

Sabrina stood up and walked over to another warp tile and motioned for Jason and Kelly to follow. Sabrina stepped on the tile and teleported away. Jason and Kelly were headed to the tile, but Kelly suddenly stopped.

"Jason…" She said. "Something isn't right….Sabrina seems different than how she was when I came here…."

"How so?" Jason asked.

"She just does…"

"I'm sure everything is fine." Jason said. "Let's just follow her so I can beat her and get my next badge."

"O-Okay." Kelly said.

They both stepped on the warp tile together and suddenly appeared in a big room. Sabrina was standing there with a bunch of gym trainers.

"I knew there was a catch." Jason smirked. "Which one of you am I battling first?"

He looked at the Gym trainers. They all had smirks on, but the smirks looked a bit evil.

"You're not battling any of them." Sabrina said. "You're not even battling me."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused.

Suddenly, five men dressed in long black cloaks that covered their whole bodies appeared next to Sabrina. The men's cloaks had big, red Rs printed on the front.

"She means that you've been tricked." The man in front said.

"You're with Team Rocket!" Jason growled at Sabrina. "You're a gym leader! How could you!"

Sabrina smirked.

"I'm not who I seem to be, my sweet Jason." She said. "I'm not Sabrina; we've met before you might remember me from our encounter at Cerulean Cape."

"Cherie!" Jason shouted at the suddenly realization.

"And you might remember me from an earlier encounter in Vermillion City." The man in front of all the other men in cloaks lowered his hood.

"Dyre." Jason growled.

Kelly was gripped Jason's arm tightly. The Gym Trainers quickly revealed themselves to be Rocket Grunts. It had been a trap.

"So now that we're all acquainted." Dyre said. "Jason you're coming with us."

"The hell I am!" Jason shouted.

"Don't do this Jason." Dyre was talking like him and Jason were friends. "Come on man. Cherie and I have had a rough couple of weeks and finally get an easy assignment…Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Shinx growled at Dyre. Dyre snapped his fingers and two of the men in cloaks teleported next to Kelly, grabbed her and teleported back.

"Jason!" Kelly cried as she struggled against her captors.

He arms were held behind her back and her Pokémon were taken away.

"Kelly!" Jason cried. "Let her go now!"

"Or what?" Dyre said. "You'll beat me in a battle? You've done that before."

Jason glared at them.

"Let's up the ante." Dyre said.

He pulled at a gun and aimed it at Kelly's head.

"Come with us or I put a bullet in your lover's head." He said in a serious tone.

Kelly gasped and began to tear up. Jason gasped and almost started to cry himself.

"Whoa! There's no need for this!" Jason said.

"Be quiet!" Dyre growled. "Now come with us or she dies!"

Kelly had started sobbing, Jason held back tears, and Shinx looked on is disbelief.

"Hold it!" A voice cried loudly.

Brian stepped off the warp tile and went over next to Jason. His Axew was on his shoulder. Brian's clothes were torn and he had a few cuts on his arms.

"Nobody is dying and you're going to give me back Maria!" He shouted.

"Mr. Reese?" Dyre was confused. "You tough little pain in the neck! How did you survive that fall! It was at least fifty feet!"

Brian smirked.

"I'm tough to kill. Now…give me back Maria."

Dyre was at a loss for words. After a few seconds, a sadistic smirk crossed his face.

"I'll tell you what boys." He said. "You both want your girls back….You and your Pokémon that you have out must beat the others. Whoever wins gets their girl back."

Jason and Brian looked at each other with a shocked look. Shinx and Axew looked at each other with shocked expression. The two friends had to fight each other.

"Jason…" Brian said. "We can work together. We can beat them!"

Jason looked over at Kelly, who was still sobbing and looking at them both in disbelief. Jason looked back at Brian and clenched his fist. He suddenly rushed towards Brian.

…

"I can't believe he just up and left with her…." Akira said sadly.

What was left of the group, were now resting at the park near the Safari Zone.

"I am so gonna kill him when I find him!" Alice shouted as she paced back and forth angrily. "I knew that slut was bad news! I knew he should have just stayed with Everlynn, but no! He had to be an idiot and go with Kelly!"

Matt was trying to calm Alice down, but it was to no avail. She just continued to rant angrily. Mal sat down next to Akira; Blitz was tugging at Akira's shoulder.

"Akira…" He said. "Will I get to see Shinx again?"

"I don't know…Hopefully." Akira looked at her Riolu.

"But I want to see her again. She was my friend." He had a few tears in his eyes.

"I know." She pulled her Pokémon into a hug as he started to cry.

"G-Guys." Mal suddenly said. "Wh-What if he left because he didn't want to be around us anymore?"

They others stopped and looked at her.

"H-He wouldn't do that….would he?" Akira asked.

"No he wouldn't." Matt said.

"But what about the way we treated him after he had cheated on Everlynn?" Mal said.

"And the way Alice reacted when we all found out that he was with Kelly." Akira said.

Alice suddenly grew angrier.

"I had every right to get angry at my cousin! He had cheated on one of my best friends." She said. "Then after I told him repeatedly not to move on too fast, he goes and gets with Kelly the next day! That's it! I've had enough! If he wants to be with her so bad, then he can! I'm done! I'm going home!"

Alice picked up her bag and started to walk off.

"Alice wait!" Matt called out.

Alice turned back around.

"Are we really just going to give up on this journey, because of what happened?" He said.

"Matt…." Alice's expression softened. "I believe that Jason is making a mistake and I tried to help him…I just…can't do this anymore…"

Matt suddenly sighed. He looked over at Akira and Mal.

"Sorry guys." He said, and then looked back at Alice. "I'm coming with you."

He walked over to her.

"Matt? Alice?" Akira said. "You two aren't serious?"

Akira had a look of unbelief on her face.

"Akira." Alice frown.

She went over and hugged her friend. Alice had met Akira on the first day of Jason's journey. Akira actually started crying a bit.

"I'm sorry." Alice started crying too. "But this is it. This is where the journey ends."

They pulled out of the hug. Akira nodded slowly. Alice tried to smile, but couldn't. Matt had a tear in his eye, but quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.

"I guess this is goodbye." Akira said.

Alice nodded.

"Goodbye Akira." Alice said.

"Goodbye Alice." Akira replied.

The four of them exchanged their goodbyes and went their own separate ways. Alice and Matt were headed back to Johto, Mal and Akira were going to continue to travel the Kanto Region. The group was now official split up.

…

Jason had pinned Brian to the wall and had his arm pushed up against Brian's throat. Brian was gasping for air. Shinx and Axew were also battling, hitting each other back and forth. Jason was filled with both desperation and fear. He was scared, but was willing to do anything to keep Kelly out of harm's way. The desperation fueled him and Shinx. Brian punched Jason in the gut, causing him to release Brian from his grasp. Jason then tackled Brian and the both fell to the floor.

"Jason! You don't have to do this!" Brian cried.

"Yes I do! Yes I do!" Jason replied. "To save her I have to!"

Brian pinned Jason down, but then Jason head-butted him off. Axew suddenly cried out in pain as it was hit by a Thunder attack from Shinx. Axew dropped to the floor fainted. Jason grabbed Brian's leg and tried to pull him closer, but Brian kicked him away. Brian jumped to his feet, ran over to Axew, picked him up and ran back to the warp tile. Brian had escaped. Jason cried at bit as he rubbed the spot on his chest that Brian had kicked. Cherie called out a Lilligant and had it use Sleep Powder on Shinx and Kelly. Jason was too tired to try and fight. He couldn't believe that he had attacked his friend. Jason fell back against the floor and just laid there. Dyre went over to him and looked down on him with a smirk on his face.

"Not bad." He said. "We have big plans for you."

Jason was suddenly knocked out.

…

Brian ran down the dark city streets. It was nighttime and there wasn't that many people on the street. He held the injured Axew in his arms. Brian still couldn't believe that Jason had attacked him like that. His friend had attacked him.

…

"We did it." Cherie smirked. "Dyre we did it!"

"Yes we did." Dyre smirked. "We got our revenge. On this day…Team Rocket has won."

_**What just happen? Did Team Rocket win? Have they defeated all of our heroes? Is the group truly broken up? Until part 3!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Fallen Hero

**_Hey guys! This is the beginning of Part 3 of A New Beginning! There is a few new character as well as an OC who was submitted that are introduced in this new chapter. Anyway, please enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Part 3**

**A Fallen Hope**

**Chapter 28**

**Fallen Hero**

Brian rushed to the Pokémon Center, his Axew barely breathing after it had suffered a devastating Thunder attack from Jason's Shinx. Brian practically forced the sliding door open and ran in breathing heavily, still feeling the effects of the fight with Jason.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Brian cried.

The nurse at the counter looked up in shock at him. Brian ran up to the desk.

"Please! You have to help my Axew!" Brian held up his Pokémon.

Nurse Joy reacted quickly and gently took the Pokémon in her arms.

"Okay, please wait here." She said to Brian as she rushed towards the operating room. Brian tried to chase after her, but he doors shut and locked. Brian couldn't get in. He sighed deeply. He went over and sat on a bench in the lobby. Brian plopped down on it and sighed again, the sigh was filled with worry. Brian placed his elbows on his lap, leaned forward, and covered his face with his hands. He was tired, worried, and angry. Jason had betrayed him. His friend had attacked him and near killed his Axew. He had gone too far. Brian was too angry, but a part of him understood why Jason had done it. Now Brian was even further from getting back Maria, he started to sob quietly. The few people in the center casted glances in Brian's direction, but then went back to their own business. Brian tried to see it from Jason's point of view, why he had done what he did, but he couldn't. Brian hated Jason right now. The door slid open and an old man with a cane entered the Center. He slowly made his way over to Brian and sat down on the bench. Brian scooted over a bit to give the man some space. He glanced over at the man for a second. Something about him seemed familiar, but Brian just dismissed it.

"You're pretty tough, boy." The old man said, his voice sounded younger than what the man's outward appearance would suggest, and there was something familiar about it.

"Excuse me-" Brian cut himself off when he got a good look at the man's face.

The man looked like an old looking version of Maria's dad, the former leader of Team Rocket. The fake graying mustache, the graying wing, and the disguise.

"M-Mr. Teache?" Brian gasped.

"The one and only, but please call me Edward." Edward smirked.

"Where's Maria!" Brian growled and grabbed Edward by the collar of the jacket he was wearing.

The other people in the center were looking at Brian and the Old man.

'What are you doing young man!" Edward said, mimicking an old man's voice perfectly. "You wouldn't hurt a poor, defenseless old man, would you?"

The other people couldn't see it, but Edward was smirking at Brian.

"Sorry sir." Brian faked an apologetic tone in his voice.

He let Edward go and sat back down.

"Tell me where Maria is?" Brian whispered.

"Don't worry Bill." Edward taunted Brian. "My daughter is fine. Her and I both decided that it'd be for the best if you didn't come looking for her. I already have a better man picked out for her, somebody that fits her social status better than you."

"Today is not the day to mess with me old man." Brian whispered in an angry tone. "Too much crap has already happen tonight. DON'T. PUSH. ME."

Edward just laughed.

"Don't try to intimidate me Bob." Edward taunted Brian again. "You must be pretty tough if you survived a fifty foot fall into Gyarados infested waters and survived a fight with a friend. Tell you what, you want Maria back? Then come to Seafoam Island and try to save her."

Edward wore a dark smirk across his face.

"Maybe I will." Brian glared back at him.

"Good luck." Edward stood up. "See ya later Bobby."

Edward slowly made his way out of the Pokémon Center. Brian was about to explode with anger. He looked calm and collected, but beneath was a pool of rage waiting to explode.

"He told me where Maria was being held." He said to himself quietly. "Could be a trap? No. It is a trap. I'll need back up."

Brian knew just to people to help, but too bad they were gone. It was going to take a miracle to find them and Brian was exactly on a streak of good luck. He sighed, wishing for a miracle. The doors to the Pokémon Center slid open. Brian looked up for a moment. He smiled. His luck wasn't so bad after all.

…

It had been two days since the incident at Saffron City, since Jason had his dreams crushed and destroyed. Since he had lost the woman that he loved. Jason and Kelly had been tied up and blindfold, they were taken to this island and then were separated. That's all Jason remember, he didn't remember too much, because that whole night was a blur. Jason just remembers waking up in a fancy looking mansion, dressed in fancy clothing. Once he had found out who this mansion belong to, he had tried to escape but was stopped by the Team Rocket guards. That was two days ago. Jason was now a slave in a Rocket Executive's mansion, Executive Cherie's mansion to be more specific.

"Oh Jason!" Cherie called out in a sing songy voice.

Jason sighed as pushed past the double doors and into the huge main room where Cherie was lying down on a comfy couch.

"Yes Miss Cherie?" Jason had to keep himself from sounding angry.

"I'm hungry. Is dinner almost done?" She looked up at him with her bright blues eyes.

Her light brown hair was flowing down her back. She was dressed in normal attire instead of her Rocket Uniform. Jason had to admit that she did look beautiful.

"No ma'am." Jason replied. "The cook is hurrying as fast as he can."

"Tell him to cook fast. I'm starving."

"Yes ma'am." Jason reluctantly bowed and walked off.

Jason frowned as he walked back to the kitchen. It had been two days and he already missed everything, he even missed Alice yelling at him. At the back of his mind he knew all hope was lost, but a thought had crept up. Was there even any hope to begin with?

…

Brian had gotten the biggest break of his life. He had run into Linore Giovanni, the daughter of former Rocket leader Giovanni. Linore was actually already heading for the Rocket base on Seafoam, but when Brian explained to her that they were already expecting unwelcomed company, she decided that it would be best if they worked together and came up with a plan. They both sat in the Center for a long time, planning and scheming. Axew ended up being fully healed and as good as new. Brian had come up with a brilliant plan. A plan that would take a lot of effort to put into action.

…

Kelly sat in a small dank, dark, smelly, prison cell. She had been in there for two days. The guards barely gave her food to eat or water to drink. It was horrible. There were a few other cells in the small prison. Kelly sat up and looked at the others. She gasped as she recognized the other people. The other prisoners were Gym leaders! She saw Brock from Pewter City, Misty from Cerulean City, Lt. Surge from Vermillion City, Erika from Celadon City, Janine from Fuchsia City, and Sabrina from Saffron City. Kelly couldn't believe it, all the gym leaders that she and Jason had battle were imposters. Team Rocket must have been planning something bit. They all looked sad and there was an unnerving silence in the prison. They must have been in here for a long time. Kelly laid back down and huddled up in the corner. Everyone in the world was in danger.

…

With the help of Linore, Brian was able to find Akira and Mal in Vermillion City. After they explained what had happened to Jason and Kelly, Akira and Mal were eager to help. Brian, with the help of Linore's Espeon, was able to track down Matt and Alice in a port in Johto. They were about to board a boat headed for the Neoterra Region, they were going to travel with one of Alice's friends. Luckily, Brian got there in time to tell them what had happened to Jason and Kelly. He also told them the plan. Matt was more than happy to help. Alice on the other hand was still angry at Jason, she refused to go back and help. Brian and Matt teleported back to Kanto and left Alice.

That had been two days ago. Now the group was headed to Fuchsia City, where Linore said there were a few people who could help.

"We almost have the old group back together." Akira said as they walked into Fuchsia City.

"Yeah, just missing a few people." Matt said. "Too bad Alice didn't want to come."

"Yeah, now the group will never be back together." Mal said.

Brian said nothing. He just wanted to get Maria back. He wanted to see her again, hold her again.

"We're here." Linore said to them as they stopped at the Fuchsia City Park. "The others should be here.

"Linore!" Someone called out and was running towards the group.

It was Chase.

"Hey Chase." Linore smiled as Chase approached them.

"So what was the thing you need me for?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in due time. He comes more help." Linore said.

Another boy was approaching them; it was the boy that Jason and Alice had seen on Route One almost a year ago.

"Hi Azurel." Linore waved at him.

He obviously didn't talk much. All he did was smile and nod at Linore's greeting.

"Is that it?" Brian asked Linore.

She shook her head.

"Two more."

There was another boy approaching them. He stood about six feet tall, He was tan and muscular He had brown hair that came down to his shoulders. He wore black cargo pants, a dark red tee shirt, and a pair of converse. He had a black backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Linore. Hi." He smiled.

"Nagiro." Linore smiled back. "Long time no see. How are you?"

"Good." Nagiro replied. "Been harassing Team Rocket wherever and whenever I can."

"Good. Then you'll love what I need your help with." Linore smirked.

"Linore! Linore!' A female voice happily called.

There group looked towards the sound of the voice. There was a girl; she looked about eighteen with medium length black hair and sky blue eyes. She quickly ran up to Linore and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god! I've missed you Linore!" The girl squealed.

"Guys." Linore said while she was being hugged to death. "This is my friend Cloud. She may not seem like it but she is an expert of Flying type Pokémon."

Cloud pulled away from the hug and turned to face the others.

"Hiya!" She waved at them.

She was a cute girl that was a few inches shorter than Linore. She wore a light blue t shirt, a short white skirt, brown shoes and a blue flight jacket along with flight goggles hanging around her neck.

"So why'd you need me here Lin?" Cloud asked.

"Well I'll tell you more later, but we need your flying expertise." Linore said.

"Don't worry! Pilot Cloud Fletcher at your service!" Cloud saluted.

Linore smiled.

"Is that everybody?" Brian asked.

"No." A voice sounded behind them.

The group turned around.

"You forgot me." Alice said.

Matt smiled.

"And I brought somebody else." Alice said.

A person walked up next to her.

Akira gasped happily, Matt's smile grew, and Brian smiled.

"Long time no see guys. Did you miss me?" A female voice asked.

…

Jason slowly walked into Cherie's bedroom. He had been told to clean the bed and fluff the pillows, because Cherie would be heading to bed in a bit. Cherie's room was a room that you could tell was decorated by a girl. There was so much pink. As Jason was laying out the blanket, he noticed there was something poking out from under the bed. He reached down and picked it up. It was a small book that said diary on it. Jason sat down on the bed and opened it up.

The first page read: January 11, 2010

"Hi Diary! I'm Hilda! I'm so excited about tomorrow! I get my first Pokémon and get to start my journey! I don't think I'll be able to sleep! I keep thinking about all the adventures I'm going to have! Well, it's already late; I should try to get some sleep."

Jason turned the page.

January 12, 2010

"Me and my friends, Bianca and Cheren got our first Pokémon! Cheren got a Snivy, Bianca got a Tepig, and I got an Oshawatt! I love it so much!"

Jason flipped through the next few pages. It just talk about how Hilda had won her badges, the rise of Team Plasma, and about her meeting this boy name Hilbert and how she liked him. Jason stopped on one entree.

October 12, 2010

"I made it to the Pokémon League and beat the Elite Four. Team Plasma had beaten me here though. Those raised their castle from the ground below the League. I made my way up to the top of the castle to find N up there waiting for me. He said something about Zekrom needing to choose me as the Hero. Zekrom suddenly appeared and I battle and captured it. Then I defeated N and Ghetsis. N left and Team Plasma was disbanded. I am the Hero of Unova."

Over the next few entrees, Hilda talked about how she lived a happy life and how she and Hilbert were started to get close. Jason stopped on a tear stained page.

December 30, 2010

"These people in black came out from nowhere! They attacked the Pokémon League and all the major cities of Unova….They even attacked my home. My mother….Cheren, Bianca….Hilbert. They're all dead and I was powerless to do anything. I have to find and defeat the leader of this Team Rocket."

The next entree wasn't dated.

"I lost! The Boss Rocket was too strong! Even for Zekrom! There is no hope left! Unova is doomed!"

"I hate Boss! He's just a big bully who things he can push everybody around! The bad this is….that he's right, there's no one in the world stronger than him. I am being taken to the region called Kanto as a prisoner. My life is over."

October 1, 2011

"Hi diary! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Today I was freed from Rocket prison and given a job as a head Executive! Boss and this nice man named Edward have given me a second chance at life. I won't let them down!"

That's where the diary ended.

"You know it's not nice to read a girl's diary." A voice said.

Jason jumped from surprise and the diary fell on the floor. Cherie was standing at the door.

"How could you join them?" Jason asked. "You were a great Hero once."

Cherie just laughed.

"Being a hero was boring anyway." She smirked. "Too many rules to follow."

She went over and picked up the diary and put it away.

"Your real name is Hilda not Cherie." Jason said.

"Hilda is gone. She died in that prison." Cherie said. "Cherie was the one that walked out of the prison."

Cherie suddenly smiled and advanced closer to Jason. She was only a year younger than him and she was almost as tall as him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed. Jason fell back and tried to move, but he was being held down.

"You remember what I told?" She said. "About what would happen if you didn't listen?"

Jason did remember. Kelly would be hurt if he didn't obey Cherie. Jason had said that he'd do anything to protect Kelly. He laid still, not moving as Cherie crawled onto of him, a smirk across her face. She closed her eyes and started kissing him, but Jason didn't return the kiss. He just laid there like a dead body. He did find it hard to not kiss her back. He had to fight his hormones to keep him from kissing her back. He gasped as he felt Cherie's tongue enter his mouth as she kissed him. He was actually enjoying it and he hated himself for it.

**_So the truth about Cherie has been revealed. I'm guess most of you guys saw that coming anyway. It also looks like the old group is back together, but who is that other person that showed up? And what will happen to Jason and Kelly? Until next time._**


	29. Chapter 29 Hope Of The World Part One

_**Hey Guys! Just a short update, This chapter has been broken up into two parts. Not because it would have been too long, but just because I needed more time to plan the second part of what was one Chapter. The second part should be up in two days. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 29**

**The Hope Of The World Part 1**

Jason slowly awoke. Before he even opened his eyes, he realized that his lower body was sore. He opened his eyes a bit and realized that he was in Cherie's room still and still in the bed. Last night was a blur, but there were still things that he remembered that he wished he didn't. He looked to his left and saw Cherie lying under the covers and cuddled up next to him. Her slow calm breathing meant that she was still sleeping. Jason tried to move but couldn't get his hands up. He looked and realized that he had been bound to the bed by pink, fuzzy handcuffs. He tried to break free, but couldn't.

"You're not going to get free." Cherie said with a yawn as she slowly woke up. "But why would you want to leave me?" She sat up.

Jason looked at her and felt sudden arousal as the covers slipped off Cherie as she sat up. She looked at him and smirked.

"See anything you like?" She said as she pulled the covers back over her.

Jason was blushing badly. Cherie smiled and moved closer to him.

"You are even cuter when you blush." She giggled and kissed her.

Jason found himself, involuntarily kissing her back. He stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"Miss Cherie?" Jason said as Cherie pulled out of the kiss.

"Yes." She replied with a sweet innocent smile.

"May I be set free from these handcuffs?" Jason asked.

Cherie giggled again. She reached over to a small key that was on the dresser near the bed. She put it into her mouth. She then kissed him again and used her tongue to move the key into his mouth. She pulled out of the kiss and giggled again.

"Only if you can get out yourself." She smirked and got up with the covers still wrapped around her. "Oh and don't forget to clean up. You were quite the dirty boy last night." She winked and blew him a kiss.

Jason blushed even more. He was confused at the way he was acting. He had a girlfriend and he loved her, yet he had cheated on her and was flirting with another girl and he was enjoying it!

"What is wrong with me?..." Jason said to himself. "…..Oh well, I'll have plenty of time to think about it once I get out of here and take a shower."

Jason moved the key to where it was sticking out of his mouth and attempted to unlock the handcuffs.

…

The cool morning breeze kept Brian from falling back asleep as he sat on the beach and looked over a map of Seafoam Island with had the entire Rocket compound as well as the mansion mapped out. The group had mapped out the entire attack last night and had planned out every little detail. Brian was stressed out and half asleep as he took a second look over the map. The group had camped out last night on a beach south of Fuchsia. They had been up late last night and it was now early morning and Brian was the only one awake. He looked out into the ocean and watched the Goldeens and Seakings splash around. He took a deep breath, breathing in the cold air.

"Hey." A voice said behind him and someone sat next to him.

Brian yawned and looked over.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

"Not really." Everlynn replied with a small laugh. "Not use to getting much sleep anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you could be here." Brian smiled. "What have you been doing since you left?"

"Long story short…" Everlynn said. "Let's just say I've been giving Team Rocket a hard time for invading my home."

"Team Rocket's in Hoenn too?" Brian said a little shocked. "How was your family? Are they okay?"

"Yeah." Everlynn smiled. "I was so thankful that they were unharmed. My older brother had actually hooked up with the Hoenn resistance movement. He had kept my parents safe."

"That's good." Brian nodded. "So things were going good?"

"For the most part….That is until this weird Pokémon showed up. The Pokémon would have been an incredible sight if it wasn't trying to kill us."

"What Pokémon was it?"

"It was indescribable. It was a Team Rocket super weapon. It's also the reason I'm here. I need to find out its weakness and what better place to look then the Rocket Headquarters?"

"True…I guess that means that you'll be going back after you find the plans to that super weapon?"

"Sadly yes…I've missed you guys though." Everlynn smiled.

"We've missed you too." Brian smiled back. "Jason's been messing up his life since you left."

"I bet so. Alice told me what had happened." Everlynn frowned.

"I guess you still haven't forgiven him, huh?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm going to help you guys save him and Kelly, but that doesn't mean that I've forgiven either of them."

"I understand." Brian smirked. "I owe Jason a little payback myself."

"That so?" Everlynn returned the smirk. "Well whatever he did he deserves it."

…

Jason stepped out of the shower. Even the warm, almost burning water, couldn't wash away the dirtiness and shame that he felt. His skin was red from the heat of the water. Jason quickly put on clean clothes and headed back to his small, but well furbished room. Jason just wanted to get away from all this. He wanted to be back traveling with Kelly and all his friends. He wanted to be happy again. His male hormones, however, were going crazy after last night. There was no lying, he had enjoyed it and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't trick himself into believing he hadn't. Jason laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts mainly focused on how he missed his family, friends, and his Pokémon. He was worried about what was happening to Shinx and his other Pokémon, but he was really worried about Kelly. Would he ever get to see her again?

"I don't know if I'll ever get to see her again." Jason thought. "I miss her, but I don't know if I'll see her again. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that had happen between me and Cherie. I don't think I'll ever see Kelly again; Maybe Cherie is the girl I'm supposed to end up with. She is nice to me and not to mention extremely beautiful."

Jason though about Cherie a bit before shaking those thoughts away. Something was seriously wrong with him. Why was he thinking that way? Maybe some of Cherie's insanity rubbed off on him.

"Oh Jason!" Cherie sang as she opened the door to Jason's room. "Come on, you're coming with me to go see the boss."

Cherie was dressed in her Rocket Executive Uniform. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a jacket with sleeves that went a little past her elbows. The jacket had a small red R on the upper right side of the jacket. The shirt and the jacket stopped half way down her stomach and she was wearing tight white shorts that went down above her knees. She also wore white boots with black soles. She also had on black gloves. Her hair was now blonde and her eyes were now light silver. Jason realized now that Cherie must have worn wigs and contacts to disguise her real appearance.

"Yes Miss Cherie." Jason said as he sat up, and then mentally slapped himself from saying Miss Cherie.

"You're not going dressed in your servant's uniform, silly!" Cherie giggled.

Several other servants came into Jason's room. They had grooming tools and supplies in their hands.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this." He sighed.

…

Everyone was eating breakfast as Brian and Linore retold them the plan to make sure everyone knew what to do and where they needed to be. After everyone had finished eating, Linore was handing out ear piece headsets to everyone.

"Okay, so does everyone know where they're supposed to be" Brian said one more time.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in union.

"Okay, then." Brian said. "Just want to make sure that we get this right. Defeating Team Rocket is only a secondary objective. Our primary objective is to rescue Maria, Jason, and Kelly."

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be successful." Akira said.

"I hope." Brian nodded. "Alright, guys! Once you finish eating, get ready to go. Each group will be riding on one of Cloud's flying Pokémon, except for Akira and Everlynn, you two will be riding on Akira's Aerodactyl. Okay, people, don't forget what you're supposed to do and if at any time things get to dangerous then I want you to get out of there."

Everyone nodded, but there was an uneasy feeling in the air. They would be attacking a Team Rocket base and there was a high chance that someone would get hurt. Brian just hope they would all come out okay.

…

The last hour had been the most uncomfortable hour of Jason's life. He was glad it had ended. Then he looked in the mirror. He didn't look too different; he was just a bit surprised that he looked different. His black hair was gelled up and slightly spiked, his eyebrows had been slightly trimmed, and his face had been cleanly shaven. He also had on new clothes. He wore a nice black shirt that was made of some very soft material, dark blue jeans that were kind of tight, black fancy looking boots, and a black leather jacket.

"You look so much better!" Cherie squealed.

Jason couldn't help but blush. She ran over and wrapped her arms around his and she started to drag him with her.

…

Cherie and Jason had arrived at the Rocket base and were being led to the main command room by a few Rocket Grunts. Jason was receiving looks from all the grunts, looks of anger, hate, and some of amusement.

"In here Miss Cherie." One of the grunts opened a door and Cherie and Jason were let in.

Jason gasped as he walked into the room. All the high ranking Rockets were here, Executive Dyre, Executive Anya, and Executive Belthway. Edward was also there along with Boss. Everyone turned and looked at the two as they entered. Jason looked down at the floor, avoiding their gazes. Cherie smiled and giggled as she took a seat next to Anya and Jason stood by her. Boss turned around in his chair to face them.

"Ah Mr. Malone." He smirked. "How have you been?"

"I've been good sir." Jason replied, not sure why he had called Boss sir.

Boss laughed.

"I see you trained him and gave him a new look." Boss said to Cherie.

"I know!" She giggled and grabbed Jason, pulling him into a hug. "Isn't he so cute!"

All the other executives laughed as Jason blushed. Cherie kissed him and he kissed her back. They pulled away from each other.

"Mr. Malone." Edward spoke. "Trust me, this is for the best. You're no longer a threat and you're still alive. Everybody wins."

"Thank you." Jason nodded.

"Has he been well behaved?" Boss asked Cherie.

"Yes." She nodded. "He's done everything I told him and even more." She giggled and winked at him.

Jason blushed.

"Good. " Boss nodded. "Tomorrow will be his last indoctrination session. After that he will follow our every command without any form of defiance."

Cherie's smile grew even better and she hugged Jason tighter. Jason really wasn't sure what was going on. His mind felt clouded.

"Give it a few years and he'll be a Rocket Executive too." Boss said.

"Can we really trust him?" Dyre said.

"You can see the effects of the earlier indoctrination are taking a toll on him." Edward said. "Malone is done for."

Cherie hugged Jason tighter as he put his arms around her and hugged her back.

**_Jason sure is acting weird? Could he be having a change of heart? Will Brian and the others succeed in saving Jason, Kelly, and Maria? Until next time._**


	30. Chapter 30 Hope Of The World Part 2

**Not much to say this time. Enjoy the new Chapter.**

**Chapter 30**

**Hope Of The World Part 2**

Brian looked down at the water below them as they flew on Cloud's Pidgeot. Him, Cloud, and Linore all rode on the Pidgeot. Cloud's other Flying types were flying close by and were carrying the others. Her Altaria was carrying Matt and Alice, Archeops was carrying Mal and Nagiro, Gliscor was carrying Azurel and Chase. Akira and Everlynn were riding on Akira's Aerodactyl it would be about fifteen more minutes before the group arrived at Seafoam Island.

"Brian?" A voice suddenly buzzed in his ear.

He jumped from surprise, forgetting that he had his headset on.

"Yes Alice?" Brian spoke into the headset.

"You never told us what happen to you and Maria along the coast." Came the reply.

"Well…" Brian paused for a moment. "There isn't much to tell. We were attack by these men in long black robes. We tried to fight them, but these men were able to teleport. There wasn't much I could do. They ended up taking Maria. I chased after one of the Executives, me and him fought and I almost died."

"Those men…what do you mean they could teleport?" Alice asked.

Before Brian could reply, Linore spoke over her headset.

"There's are a few people in this world who have the unique ability to travel a short distance." Linore said. "From what I've learned, Team Rocket has hired a few of them as agents."

"I ran into a few of them in Hoenn." Everlynn spoke.

"Well let's hope that we don't run into any." Brian said. "Everyone, go back to being quiet. I don't Team Rocket to hear us coming."

"I'd be more worried about them seeing us coming." Cloud said. "Five flying Pokémon, flying close together…That's pretty suspicious."

"That's why we have to be quick." Brian said. "We need the element of surprise."

"Don't worry." Linore said. "I'm sure they won't notice us until it's too late."

"I hope you're right…."

…

Jason stood in the Rocket Control Room, unsure of what was going on. His thoughts were cloudy as the Rocket Executives talked back and forth. He stood next to the seated Cherie as Edward was issuing orders.

"Cherie, you and Jason will be heading to Hoenn." Edward spoke. "You will be taking command of all Rocket forces in that region."

"Thank you sir!" Cherie giggled and looked up at Jason, smiling. She gripped his arm tighter. "You hear that Jason? We're going to Hoenn!"

Jason nodded with a smile.

…

Archeops quietly and quickly landed at the beach on Seafoam Island. Mal and Nagiro stepped off the Pokémon.

"Alright you two." Brian spoke to them through the headsets. "You know what you have to do. If you start to attract too much attention then I want you two to get out of there."

"We got it Brian." Mal replied.

"Alright, good luck." Brian said. "Just remember, you guys are the hope of the world….no pressure."

"Right. No pressure." Mal nervously laughed.

Nagiro was already headed up the beach. Mal quickly caught up to him. They were both surprised by the lack of security along the beach. No guards on patrol, no motion sensors, no nothing. They continued along the beach, around the mountain side. Nagiro was calm as he confident moved forward. Mal was a little worried, she wasn't that good of a battle, but she was a good distractor, she would need Nagiro to handle the tough opponents. They walked in silence until the gate to the Team Rocket base came into view. Nagiro and Mal quickly hid behind a few rocks. They both peeked out, looking at the bases defenses. It was almost nighttime so there were some searchlights along the outer wall, scanning the area close to Mal and Nagiro, they were lucky to not have been spotted yet. There were also a few guards patrolling around the gate.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Nagiro asked Mal.

"I'll get their attention." Mal replied. "Just be ready to jump in when I need you."

Nagiro nodded. Mal pulled a Pokeball out and called out her Squirtle. Mal gulped as she stood up and stepped out behind the rocks. Her Squirtle followed after her. She moved towards the gate, she trembled a bit as she moved closer. Two searchlights suddenly shone down onto her, she had to cover up her eyes from being blinded by the lights.

"Who are you!" A voice called out and footsteps could be heard approaching Mal.

Mal jumped when she spotted two figures approaching her.

"I-I got lost…." She said, pretending to tear up. "C-Can you please help me get back to my home?"

The men started to chuckle.

"Sure." One of the men smirked. "We'll help you."

One of the men roughly grabbed Mal's arm.

"Hey!" She cried out.

Squirtle suddenly jumped onto the man's face.

"SQUIRTLE!" It cried.

Mal cheered as she was released from the man's grip. More guards came running to help, soon Mal was surround by guards as the man struggled to get Squirtle off his face. Suddenly a Misdreavus flew towards the men, striking them all with a Night Slash. The men were thrown back and cried out in pain. The only man left standing was the man that had Squirtle on his face.

"Get this thing off my face!" The man cried.

Nagiro stepped out of his hiding spot and went over Mal with a smile on his face. Suddenly an alarm started to sound and more men were running towards them.

"Get ready." Nagiro said to his Misdreavus.

The Pokémon floated between Nagiro and Mal.

…

"Now we need to talk about Neoterra." Edward started, but was interrupted as a Grunt walked into the room.

"Sir!" He said. "We have two intruders at the main entrance."

"Well then take care of them." Boss said a little annoyed.

"Sir….we're having a bit of trouble." The man replied.

"Belthway." Boss sighed. "Go handle the intruders."

"Yes Boss." Belthway stood up and saluted him.

Belthway walked out of the control room followed by the grunt.

"Anyway, back to business…" Edward started, but was interrupted again.

"Boss!" Another Grunt came running into the room. "The port on the other side of the island is under attack by two kids. Guards at Executive Cherie's mansion are not responding to security check calls."

"Send a squad to check in at the mansion." Boss replied. "Then send some reinforcements to the port to take care of our little intruders."

"Yes sir." The Grunt saluted and left.

"I think it's time we left." Boss said.

Dyre and Cherie looked at him with a confused expression.

"It's just four kids." Dyre said. "We can take them."

"There's more on the way." Edward said. "Its best we leave now. Our plans are too close to being complete to risk it now. Dyre set all the explosive charges. Cherie and Anya, finish Mister Malone's last indoctrination session."

"Yes sir." They all said.

Dyre stood up and left, putting the hood of his cloak on as he left. Anya went to the door and motioned for Cherie and Jason to follow.

"Jason, come on." Cherie said as she stood up.

She gently took his hand and headed for the door. He followed without any form of resistance. Boss chuckled a bit as he left.

"Boss, sir." Edward said. "You should head to your private jet and head home. You need all the rest you can get."

"That would be for the best." Boss nodded. "What about you Edward?"

"I have some unfinished business to take care of." Edward stood up and left.

…

Brian and Linore had been dropped into the base after all the guards were distracted by Nagiro and Mal. They were quickly running to the biggest building in the base. Linore called out her Espeon and Umbreon as they ran. Brian called out his Gallade. The three Pokémon moved in front of Brian and Linore as they neared the building.

"Hey stop!" One of the guards called out.

He was quickly knocked out of the doorway by a Shadow Ball attack from Umbreon.

"Brain wait!" Linore called out before Brian got into the building. "Let me and my Pokémon go first."

She moved in front of him, followed by her Espeon and Umbreon. Brian and Gallade then ran in after them.

…

Everlynn and Akira opened the doors to the huge mansion and walked in. Blitz was riding on Akira's shoulder and Minun was riding on Everlynn's shoulder, Aerodactyl flew behind them.

"Minus the guards outside…this place is empty." Everlynn said.

The rooms were huge and glamorous.

"I wouldn't mind living in a place like this." Akira said. "I just wouldn't want the Rocket Base on the same island."

They pushed open double doors that lead to the dining hall.

"Must not be much of a tourist attraction." Everlynn joked. "But maybe they don't want visitors."

Akira giggled a bit. The two girls walked all over the mansion, admiring all the décor while also looking for anything important. They happened to come across one room. It was different from the other rooms and it looked more like a laboratory of some kind. The two walked in and looked around.

"This looks important." Akira said as they walked around the room.

"Shi. Shi." A voice said.

Akira and Everlynn looked to the back of the room and saw a cage. Shinx was standing near the bars, looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Shinx!" Blitz cried happily.

He jumped off Akira's shoulder and ran over to the cage. There were other Pokémon in the cage. Charmeleon, Servine, Vaporeon, Gardevoir, and Ninetales.

"Hurry up!" Everlynn said. "Let's get them all out!"

Her and Akira ran over to the cage, but it had several locks on it.

"I'll handle this." Blitz said.

He moved in front of the cage. He closed his eyes, placed his hands palm to palm, then broke them apart and fired several marble sized Aura Sphere attacks towards the locks, shattering them all. The cage door slid open and all the Pokémon came running out, happy to finally be free.

"Do any of you know where Jason is?" Everlynn asked.

"He's not here." A disembodied female voice said. "I sensed him leaving earlier. I think he's at the rocket base."

Everlynn and Akira were both looking around for the source of the voice, and then they both realized it was Gardevoir.

"Okay, well I guess we better take you to him." Akira said.

Shinx ran up to Everlynn with a belt of empty Pokeballs. Everlynn took them in hand.

"Must be Jason's." She said to herself then looked at the Pokémon. "I'm going to put you guys back in your Pokeballs; if we need you then I'll call you out."

All the Pokémon nodded. One by one they were called back to the Pokeballs, even Shinx.

"Let's go." Everlynn said once all the Pokémon were back in the Pokeballs.

…

Alice and Matt landed just outside the prison. Once Altaria had dropped them off, it flew away. Alice called out her Totodile and then they ran into the prison. The guards inside were sleeping, so they didn't hear Matt and Alice enter the prison. The prison was a small building, only containing three rooms within its walls; the office, the holding cells, and the storage room. There were five guards in the prison and they all were sleeping.

"I got this." Matt whispered to Alice.

He called out his Alakazam and ordered it to use Psychic on all the Guards to restrain them. Alice went over and grabbed the set of keys off one of the desks. Matt then had his Alakazam move all the guards together and he tied them up. Surprisingly all the guards were still asleep. Alice ran through a small hallway and then into the holding cells. She paused when she saw who was in the cells.

"Alice?" A voice said.

Alice moved towards one of the cells and was surprised to see Kelly leaning up against the bars.

"Kelly?" She said.

"Alice. Can you get me out of here?" Kelly said.

Alice grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door. Kelly came walking out. She looked tired and her clothes look dirty.

"Thank you." Kelly said.

Alice suddenly moved forward and hugged Kelly. Kelly was a bit surprised but hugged her back.

"Sorry for the way I acted towards you." Alice said as she pulled away. "If my cousin loves you then maybe I should at least try to like you."

Kelly smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I forgive you, but we still have work to do." Kelly pointed to the other cells.

"Oh right." Alice said, seeing that the other prisoners were Gym Leaders. "Sorry." She said as she unlocked the cell doors.

The Gym leaders came out, happy to be free. They really didn't say anything after being in prison for months. Alice's Totodile ran towards the other end of the holding cell room to another room.

"Toto! Toto! Totodile!" The Pokémon danced and pointed into the room.

Alice moved past all the Gym Leaders and ran into the room. The room was filled with Pokeballs among other things.

"Hey!" Alice called out to the others. "You're Pokeballs are in here."

Kelly and the Gym Leaders came running into the room and started to grab their things.

…

Team Rocket Grunts kept trying to stop Brian and Linore, but they were usually knocked aside by a Psychic attack from Espeon or a Shadow Ball attack from Umbreon. One grunt had grabbed Brian from behind, putting his arm around Brian's neck and started to choke him. Gallade had quickly incapacitated the man. Brain, Linore, and their Pokémon continued unhindered for a while, and then Linore spotted Dyre.

"Brian." She said. "I have something to take care, think you can go the rest of the way by yourself?"

"Yeah." Brian nodded.

"Good Luck!" Linore called as her and her Pokémon took off a different way.

Brian and Gallade continued on. No more grunts were trying to stop them.

"Maybe they learned their lesson." Brian said out loud.

Suddenly a Scizor appeared in front of them. The bug and steel type wore an arrogant smirk across its face. Brian and Gallade glared at the Pokémon. Brian knew he must have been getting close.

"Edward must have sent this Pokémon to stop me." Brian thought.

Gallade suddenly moved forward.

…

Mal and Nagiro weren't doing too well. Guards had overwhelmed them and they had almost been captured. If it hadn't been for Cloud's flying Pokémon occasionally swooping down to help them, then they would have been captured. The guards eventually started to retreat after too many of them were injured.

"We did it!" Mal cried happily.

Her and her Squirtle started to dance around. Nagiro wore a smile on his face as he watched them.

"You two kids aren't done yet." A voice said as footstep approached them.

They both turned and looked. This tall, muscular man was approaching them.

"Mal." Nagiro said. "Why don't you go join the others? I can handle him."

"But." Mal started to protest. "….Okay. Come on Squirtle."

Her and her Squirtle took off running along the beach. Nagiro's face was emotionless as he looked at the man. Misdreavus floated between them. The man smirked and called out a Weavile. The Pokémon smirked at Nagiro and Misdreavus. The two Pokémon rushed towards each other, they're attacks would be dodged by the other until Misdreavus was hit back. Misdreavus floated back to Nagiro and then began to change form. Misdreavus had changed to Zoroark. Nagiro smirked towards the man.

"Gotcha didn't I?" Nagiro smirked.

"You clever brat." Belthway laughed. "We'll just see."

Weavile and Zoroark rushed towards each other, but suddenly the sky lit up with a huge explosion from the other side of the island. The ground shook violently and Nagiro almost fell over.

…

Brian was running as fast as he could, trying to avoid the two Pokémon fighting each other. Scizor suddenly appeared in front of Brian but was quickly knocked away by Gallade. The two Pokémon continued to fight all throughout the hall. They would randomly teleport and Brian was doing his best to avoid them. Brain eventually made it to the hangar. He open the doors just as a jet was taking off, but there was still a helicopter waiting for Edward, who was standing by it with Maria standing next to him. Brian made his way over to them.

"Mr. Reese." Edward smirked. "I see you made it and you're still alive. Impressive."

Edwards pushed Maria towards Brian. She ran over and stood next to Brian.

"As promised, you can have my daughter back." Edward said. "But I really must be on my way."

He turned to climb aboard the helicopter.

"No you don't!" Brian took off in a run towards Edward.

A Scizor appeared in front of Brian. Edwards laughed as the Pokémon tried to hit Brian with Metal Claw. Brian avoided most of the attacks, and then his Gallade appeared next to him and used Psychic to blast back the Scizor. The helicopter started to lift off the ground. Suddenly a huge explosion illuminated the night sky and the ground shook violently. Scizor fired a Hyper Beam towards Gallade, Brian, and Maria. Gallade quickly teleported them away and Edward escaped.

…

Alice, Kelly, and Matt ran out of the prison, followed by all the Gym Leaders.

"Hey! Cloud!" Alice spoke into her headset. "Me and Matt found some prisoners that we need to get out of her. Can you send your Flying Pokémon to get them out of here?"

"_Yeah_!" Came the reply. "_How many do you need_?"

"Just send four of your Pokémon." Alice replied.

"_Alright! They're on their way_"

Altaria, Archeops, Fearow, and Staraptor quickly showed up and the Gym Leaders got onto the Pokémon. After all the thank yous, the Pokémon took off to take the Gym Leaders home. Everlynn and Akira came running over to Alice, Matt, and Kelly. Everlynn frowned a bit when she saw Kelly.

"Hey!" Akira said. "We found Jason's Pokémon in the mansion and we know where he is."

"He's in the Rocket Base." Everlynn said, avoiding looking at Kelly.

Kelly noticed and she too frowned.

"Then let's go." Alice said. "Kelly told me of what they do to prisoners and that they may have done the same to Jason. We have to-"

A huge explosion rocked the island and lit up the night sky. Alice ended up tripping and falling, but Matt caught her and helped her up.

"What was that!" Alice cried out after the earthquake had ceased.

"That came from the port." Matt said. "That cannot be good."

"No point in standing around." Everlynn said. "Let's save Jason and get off this island!"

The others nodded and they all started running towards the base.

…

Azurel slowly opened his eyes. He was looking up at the sky. Black smoke was slowly rising up. All he could hear was a loud beeping noise. The last thing he remembered was almost being caught in an explosion. His Dragonite was standing over him. His hearing slowly returned.

"Azurel! Azurel!" A voice called him.

Azurel sat up and looked towards the voice. Chase and his Umbreon were running towards him.

"Azurel! Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah…what happened?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Chase said. "One second you're on the ship the next you're flying through the air after a huge explosion engulf the ship you were on!"

Azurel looked around. Him and Chase had been told to destroy the port. Now the port was in flames. There was no way Team Rocket would get any use out of it now.

"Mission complete." Chase smiled. "We did it!"

Azurel nodded with a smile. Dragonite cried happily.

"_Guys_!" A voice sounded over their headsets.

"Yes Cloud?" Chase replied back into his headset.

"_You have a big problem_! _You need to get out of there now_!" Cloud warned.

Through the flames along the docks of the port, a faint outline could be made out. A huge spider like figure could be made out. It leapt out of the fire and landed in front of the boys. They tensed up when they saw the mysterious Pokémon. The Pokémon's body was lava red, it had white claws, piercing red eyes, metal bangles on its legs, and an iron mask over its face as well as having metal claws; it let out a cry of anger and rushed towards the boys.

…

Akira, Everlynn, and Kelly ran though the base, following Brian's path of destruction. Kelly was leading them since she had been through here before.

"I know where they took him." Kelly said. "We have to hurry!"

Pikachu rode on her shoulder, holding on tightly. Everlynn was right behind her with Minun riding on her head, and Akira was last with Blitz riding on her shoulder. Kelly pushed open a door that lead to another room that looked like a laboratory, but this room had this sort of pods along the wall. The three girls cautiously walked throughout the room.

"Well this is quite a surprise." A voice laughed.

The three girls looked towards the voice and saw Anya standing with a smirk on her face.

"You brats are starting to become a problem." She said. "If you're looking for your friend, then you're too late. In a few moments he won't want to go with you."

"We'll just see about that." Akira set forward.

Blitz jumped off her shoulder and landed in front of her. He growled at Anya.

"Go guys." Akira whispered to Everlynn and Kelly. "I'll take care of her."

The other two girls ran towards another door and headed through it. Anya smirked at Akira as she called out a Zebstrika.

…

Everlynn and Kelly gasped as they entered the next room. Jason was strapped into a chair that had a huge machine suspended over it. Cherie was sitting on his lap and both of them were kissing passionately. After a few seconds, Cherie got off him and stepped back a bit. She pushed a bottom on a nearby console and the huge machine that was suspended over Jason, descended and trapped him inside. Cherie turned around and looked at Kelly and Everlynn with a smirk on her face.

"Oh! This is awkward!" Cherie giggled. "Jason is no longer your friend. He is now property of Team Rocket and he serves us. Also, he loves me."

Kelly glared at Cherie. Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and glared at Cherie, sparks flying off its cheeks.

"Everlynn." Kelly said. "You can go look for the weakness to that super weapon. I'll handle this slut."

Everlynn could tell that she was serious. She nodded and ran back out of the room.

"How dare you call me that!" Cherie pouted as she called out her Lilligant.

There was a huge explosion. The two girls could see a nearby building being engulfed in flames by looking out the window. Cherie gasped when she saw the huge Pokémon that was destroying everything.

"That's no fair!" She pouted again. "You have that super powered Pokémon to help you!"

"That's right we do!" Kelly smirked. "Now give me Jason back or else I'll have it attack you."

"Fine!" Cherie pouted again.

She called back her Lilligant than called out a Gothitelle and teleported away. Kelly ran over to the console and pushed the same button that Cherie had pushed. The machine slowly rose up.

…

Matt and Alice were outside, taking care of what was left of the Team Rocket Grunts that were around the base. Brian and Maria had meet up with them.

"Everything going well." Alice said to Brian.

"That's good." Brian sighed in relief.

"You guys planned out this whole attack?' Maria asked.

"Yeah." Brian nodded. "Even got a few people to help."

"Hey guys!" Mal came running up to the group.

"Mal!" Alice smiled. "Good to see you're okay!"

"Yup!" Mal winked.

"Where is Nagiro?" Brian asked.

"He's finishing up at the beach."

"_Uhhh guys! Big problem headed your way_!" Cloud warned over the headsets.

A huge explosion engulfed a nearby building in flames. The group had to move away to avoid the falling debris.

"What was that!" Brian called out.

"I don't know!" Alice replied. "It wasn't one of us."

Azurel's Dragonite crashed into the ground near them.

"Dragonite!" He cried as he ran towards it.

The Pokémon had fainted. Azurel sighed angrily as he called it back.

"What's going on?" Brian asked him.

"We're under attack from some kind of Pokémon. It's too powerful." He said.

Chase came running up to the others.

"That Pokémon is head this way!" He cried out.

Another building was engulfed in flames as a huge Pokémon jumped over it and landed. It looked at the others.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Maria cried out.

The whole group started running for their lives as burst of flames were launched towards them. They all took cover behind some debris.

"We have to stop that Pokémon." Azurel said. "Once it destroys this base…who knows what it'll destroy next."

"It's too strong." Chase replied. "I don't think any of our Pokémon can stop it."

"We'll just have to team up." Brian said. "Together, we can stop it."

"Alright." Matt nodded. "Let's beat it."

Azurel called out an Ampharos, Maria called out her Glaceon, Mall called out his Alakazam, Alice had out her Totodile, Chase called out his Floatzel, Mal had out her Squirtle, and Brian called out his Kingler. All the Pokémon rushed towards the huge fire Pokémon at once.

…

Akira had defeated Anya, but Anya had tricked her and gotten away. Akira was now helping Everlynn look for any data on the super weapon that Team Rocket had sent to Hoenn. They knew there was something big going on outside, explosion and the sound of Pokémon battling could be heard.

"What's going on out there?" Akira wondered out loud as she looked through files.

"Whatever it its…It doesn't sound good." Everlynn said as she looked through computer disks.

Kelly walked into the room, she was helping Jason walk. Jason had a blank expression on his face. Kelly set him down on a nearby chair. Everlynn and Akira went over to them. Jason sat on the chair. He looked down at the floor. Kelly knelt down next to him.

"Wh-Whats wrong with him?" Akira asked. "Why is he like this?"

"I've seen this before." Everlynn said. "They tried to brainwash him. We need to hurry up and snap him out of it. Who knows what he might have been told to do."

Another huge explosion rocked the building.

"Things are getting bad out there." Akira said.

"I found a few files on these disk." Everlynn held up two compact discs and put them in her back. "These probably have the info I'm looking for."

"We should go outside and help the others." Akira said.

"Right." Everlynn nodded, and then looked at Jason.

"Jason." Kelly said.

Jason kind of just looked at her. His eyes looking over her face.

"Maybe you should kiss him." Everlynn said.

"Will it work?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe." Everlynn shrugged.

Kelly was a little nervous and scarred that it would work. She sighed as she lifted up Jason's head. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Jason felt weird. It was a feeling as if everything was rushing back to him; his memories, his feelings. He started to take in his surroundings and realized that Kelly was kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. They both slowly pulled away. Both had smiles on their face. Jason was back.

…

Several explosions caused the ground to shake as the others were forced to run out of their hiding spot. Brian and Maria ran towards the beach. Matt and Alice ran around the building. Chase, Mal, and Azurel ran up towards the mountain. The Heatran went back to destroying all the building around it. The Pokémon kept trying to attack it, but nothing was working. No attacks seemed to affect the Heatran. Squirtle, Alakazam, Kingler, and Ampharos had already fainted. Totodile was launching Water Gun attacks at the Heatran. The attacks seem to annoy the Pokémon more than hurt it. The Heatran turned to face the small crocodile Pokémon. Totodile froze from fear.

"Totodile!" Alice called out. "Totodile move!"

The Heatran moved closer. Alice started to run towards her Totodile. She had to get closer so she could call back her Pokémon. Heatran launched a Fire Blast attack towards Totodile. Alice called back Totodile to its Pokeball just before the attack hit. Alice sighed in relief. Heatran turned to face her. The Heatran started to run towards her. The Pokémon was quick and caught up to her before she even had a chance to run. Chase's Floatzel launched an Ice Beam, but the attack was mostly ignored. Alice turned to run, but was hit aside by one of the Heatran's legs. She was knocked into nearby wreckage and was impaled on a jagged piece of steel through her side.

"ALICE!" Matt cried out.

…

"Here." Everlynn handed Jason his belt of Pokeballs.

"Thank you." He said.

"Come on guys!" Akira said. "We got to go now!"

Her and Blitz ran out of the room heading for the exit.

"Yeah. There is a huge battling going on outside." Everlynn said. "They probably need our help."

"Right." Jason nodded.

Everlynn took off in a run out of the room. Jason grabbed Kelly's hand and they both followed her.

…

The Pokémon had managed to push back the Heatran. Nagiro and his Zoroark came to help and now Heatran was away from the group. Jason and the other came running out of the building. They ran over to the others, who were hiding in a destroyed building. Jason froze when he made it over to them. In the center of the group, on the ground, laid Alice. She was bleeding badly from a huge open wound in her side. Jason pushed all the others out of his way and he knelt down next to Alice. A few tears had formed in his eyes. Matt knelt down next to her too; he was holding one of her arms tightly while Linore tried her best to cover up the wound. Matt was trying his hardest to not cry, but it was no use. Alice looked up at her cousin. She smiled.

"You're…back." She said.

"Y-Yeah." Jason smiled. "I'm back."

"Wh-Where….have you…been?" Alice coughed up a bit of blood.

"I was just gone, but now I'm back." Jason said, trying his hardest to keep his smile on his face.

Akira, Everlynn, Kelly, Brian, and Maria were all starting to tear up a bit. The others had sad expressions on their faces.

"Yeah well, you should have left in the first place." Alice said.

Jason gently took a hold of her other hand.

"I'm sorry I did." A few tears slid down Jason's cheek. "I shouldn't have left. Do you forgive me?"

"I….should be the one….asking you to forgive me." Alice weakly said. "You loved her. I should have been happy for you. I am happy for you now. You better win…the World Tournament.

Jason gripped her hand tighter. Linore wasn't having any luck, she couldn't stop the bleeding. Alice turned and looked over at Matt.

"Hey…Matt. Remember what….you told me?" Alice said. "About wanted to be….a researcher. Do it."

Matt nodded and tried to smile.

"You'll be great at it…..I know you will." She smiled at him. "If you don't then I'm haunting you."

Matt smiled, but the tears still came. Alice laid her had back and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed until it was no more. A rush of tears flooded Jason's eyes as he let Alice's hand go and stood up. He walked out from behind the rubble and headed towards the Heatran.

"Jason! Jason!" Kelly called out. "What are you doing!"

Jason approached the Heatran and drew a Pokeball. He called out his Gardevoir, his strongest Pokémon. Jason heard a few footsteps behind him. Everyone in the original group stood on either side of him. Brian, Maria, Matt, Kelly, Akira, and Everlynn. Brian called out his Axew, Maria had her Glaceon, Matt called out his Machamp, Kelly called out her Pikachu, Akira called out her Gyarados, and Everlynn called out her Espeon. Anger crossed their tear stained faces. They were all ready to avenge their friend. The Heatran turned to face them.

"Guys!" Linore called out.

They ignored her. Gardevoir and Espeon used Psychic to hold the Heatran in place, to keep it from dodging. Axew fired off a Dragon Pulse attack that struck the Heatran right in its face, blinding it. Pikachu hit the Heatran with a Thunder attack; the attack did a good amount of damage. Gyarados hit the Heatran with a full powered Hydro Pump. Heatran was hit hard by the super effective attack. Gardevoir and Espeon were able to lift up the Heatran a bit as Matt's Machamp rushed towards it. It fist was glowing with pure energy. It was using Dynamic Punch. Just as Machamp hit the Heatran, it was released from Psychic and was knocked back into the water. Heatran dropped below the surface of the ocean. It resurfaced a few moments later and had fainted.

"What do we do with it?" Brian asked.

Matt drew an Ultraball and tossed it towards the Heatran. The ball hit the Pokémon and pulled it in. The ball fell to the floor, shook back and forth three times, and then beeped to signify that the Heatran had been caught. Matt picked up the Ultraball and put it up. Everyone went back to where the others were.

…

The police had shown up a few minutes later. A few Team Rocket members had been captured and were taken into custody. After being interrogated by the police, Chase, Azurel, and Nagiro left. Linore and Cloud had left, but not after Linore explained that Team Anubis from the Neoterra Region had sent that Pokémon to destroy Team Rocket. Alice's body was being taken back to her family in Johto by the police. Matt was going with them. He was going to apologize to her family and then he was headed to the Neoterra Region to pay Team Anubis a visit. The group had said their heartfelt goodbyes to Matt as he left with the police. The others had a boat waiting for them. It was going to take them to Pallet Town, where Jason would find his next badge and have to tell heartbreaking news to his family.

_**That was probably the longest and saddest chapter I have ever written. Alice is gone. Now Jason has a motive to go after Team Anubis, but first he has to win the World Tournament. Thank you to Grand Master Darkstorm for Heatran and I most certainly hope that I didn't disappoint. Please don't forget to review and have a nice day!**_


	31. Chapter 31 The Pallet Town Cool Down

**_Hey guys! This is just a short chapter. Not much going on, but just bare with. Things will pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 31**

**The Pallet Town Cool Down**

The ride to Pallet Town was quiet as the loss of a friend was mourned. They had just lost Alice and Matt had left the group. The nighttime arrival to Pallet Town only offered a brief moment of happiness. Everlynn left the group to head back to Hoenn and Akira and Mal had left to go to Viridian City, they would be waiting for Jason there. Then Jason had to tell his father and siblings about Alice's death. That wasn't easy. After breaking down and crying a few times himself, Jason managed to tell them. Tears were shed and hearts were broken, but eventually everyone calmed down. Brain and Maria were allowed to stay at Jason's house in the guest room and Kelly stayed with Jason in his room. Jason and Kelly had both left their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center overnight. It would be for the best since they didn't know how Team Rocket had treated them. Now they both laid in bed, cuddled up to one another, but they said nothing. They just held each other. Jason skin tingled as Kelly's warm breath splashed against it. It felt nice.

"I missed you." Jason suddenly said. "You're all I thought about while we were separated."

"I missed you too." Kelly replied.

She moved in closer to him and laid her head against his exposed chest.

"What did they do to you?" He asked.

"That's the thing." She replied. "Nothing. They locked me in a cell and left me there. They only occasionally brought me food and water to drink, but that was it. I was just left alone to rot."

Jason put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What'd they do to you?" She asked.

"I-I don't remember most of it." He said. "That's scares me. I just remember being a slave at one of the Rocket Mansion. My mind was clouded and my thoughts were blurry, so I'm not sure what happened most of the time. I think they were trying to brainwash me."

"That would make sense. They were trying to get rid of their biggest threat. You."

"Yeah, but now Team Rocket isn't our only problem. Now we have Team Anubis to deal with. After the World Tournament, I'm going to go catch up with Matt and help him deal with them."

"I'll be there with you too. Well take them down together and we'll do it for Alice."

"Yes…for Alice."

Jason leaned forward and gently kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They both pulled away, smiling and then laid their heads down on the pillows. They fell asleep soon after.

…

Edward sat in a dimly lit control room. He was watching a huge screen; on the screen was live footage of the Rocket base on Seafoam Island. He pushed a button on the console in front of him. Several small explosions blasted what was left of the Seafoam Island Rocket Base, and then one huge, final explosion completely vaporized the base and part of the island. Edward smirked as the screen flashed off. The doors to the room slid open.

"Seafoam Island Base destroyed." Edward said without turning around to see who it was.

"Good. Good." Boss walked up next to him. "Do you have our losses?"

"Yes." Edward turned to face him. "Aside from losing thousands of dollars in resources, we only lost a few men. The others managed to retreat. Executive Belthway and a few others were captured; however, they have been taken care of and won't spill our secrets to the police."

"Good. What of Dyre?"

"Dyre is on the run. We're tracking his location through Viridian Forest."

"Have someone pick him up."

"As you wish."

"What of Mister Malone?"

"He escaped and the indoctrination has worn away, but the backup brainwashing can still work."

"So you programmed what I asked you to?"

"Of course. Just go to him and say the phase 'Nemo me impune lacessit' and he won't be a problem anymore." Edward smirked.

"Very good." Boss smirked. "Nemo me impune lacessit?"

"It's Latin for 'No one attacks me without paying dearly'."

"Well if he's going to do what I wanted him to do then it might be best to save this if he makes it to the final round of the World Tournament."

"As you wish."

"Where is he now?"

"We are tracking him in Pallet Town."

"We know where he is? Then let's go get him." Boss turned to leave.

"Wait!" Edward called after him.

Boss stopped and turned to look at him.

"It's for the best if we stay out of Pallet Town." Edward said. "Giovanni's son, Ventis Giovanni, resides in Pallet Town. He could very well be the person to defeat you. It's for the best if we stay out of Pallet Town for now."

"Are you serious? I'm sure I could handle this Ventis Giovanni." Boss replied with a bit of a laugh. "But….I guess it'll be more fun to deal with Jason later."

"Good. Like you said, let's wait until he reaches the Indigo Plateau."

"Very Well." Boss sighed and left.

"He's start to have a mind of his own." Edward said to himself. "Maybe it's time I replaced him?"

…

Jason woke up with a start. He still felt tired after the events of last night. He looked over at the clock near his bed. It read 7:47 in big red letters. He sighed; he had only gotten four hours of sleep. During the night, Kelly had rolled away from him and was now lying on the other side of the king sized bed. The sound of the phone ringing could barely be heard. Jason quietly and slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Kelly. He slipped his shirt and pants on and left the room to answer the video phone. He said down in the chair and picked up the phone. 'Voice Only' flashed on the screen.

"Hello? This is the Malone residence." Jason said.

The screen flashed and Matt appeared on the screen. He looked tired and sleepy. He wore a smile, but anyone could tell that it was forced.

"Hey Jason." Matt said. "Did I wake you?"

"Matt? N-No you didn't." Jason was surprised.

"That's good. Uhhh, I'm calling to tell you that Alice's body made it home safely and that her funeral will be taking place in a few weeks." He said.

"Oh….I'll be sure to pass on the news to my father…..Did you call Tom yet?"

"Yeah…." He nodded. "He took the news pretty hard. He was going to pass on the news to Nick."

"Okay." Jason nodded, not ever sure who Nick was.

"I'm about to board a boat to the Neoterra Region. I'll be meeting Tom and help them deal with Team Anubis, apparently they have been having trouble with them too."

"Okay Matt. Me and Kelly are going to go join you once we're done it the World Tournament."

"Alright. I'll be looking forward to the day. I've got to go. Don't forget to try your hardest in the World Tournament. Try and win….for Alice."

"I will." Jason nodded. "You be careful and be sure to kick a bit of Anubis butt for me."

"Yeah." Matt laughed. "Bye."

The screen went blank. 'Call Ended' appeared on the screen. Jason put the phone up. He sighed and laid back in the chair. Jason felt something rubbing up against his pant leg. He looked down and saw Dratini rubbing up against him. It looked up at him with a smile on its face.

"Hey." Jason smiled and picked up the Pokémon.

"Tini! Tini!" The Pokémon cried happily as it slithered onto Jason's shoulder and nuzzled the side of his head.

Jason smiled.

"You're up early."

Jason looked up and saw his father walking into the main room which is where the video phone was located.

"Hi dad." Jason said. "I couldn't sleep."

"I don't think any of us could sleep." His father replied. "Your friends Brian and Maria left not ten minutes ago. They were going to find Brian some new clothes."

"Did you talk to Alice's dad yet?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him last night. It's going to be a hard time for him and his wife."

"They wanted me to tell you that the funeral is in a few weeks."

His father nodded.

"We're all going to attend."

Jason nodded and then there was a moment of silence.

"I noticed a lot of things have changed since I left." Jason broke the silence.

"Yeah. Pallet Town has gotten big. The new shopping center, Medical office, even the Pokémon Center has gotten a makeover."

"You designed it all?"

"Yeah. I've been busy for the past year."

"Dad, I noticed that huge mansion next to the mayor's house. Who lives there?"

"Oh you mean the Zenton Mansion? The Mayor's younger brother, Blaze Zenton lives there with his wife and their newborn son. You should pay them a visit. It's been a while since you and Blaze caught up."

"Maybe. Me and Blaze were more of acquaintances than friends. What about the gym? Did you design it?"

"Yup." His father nodded. "My best efforts were but into the gym. It's a modern day marvel. You're going to go there?"

"I kind of have to dad." Jason said. "Who is the leader?"

"Blaze is. If you're going to go challenge him, don't get too overconfident. I know you beat him when you guys were younger, but he's gotten better. I saw the first Gym match. He went head to head with the Kanto Champion and won. He is not a pushover."

"Okay dad. I'm already intimidated enough." Jason laughed.

"Just wanted to inform you of your competition." His father laughed. "I have a meeting with the mayor to go to and I don't want to keep Mayor Zenton waiting. I'll pick up Kelly and yours Pokémon from the Pokémon Center on my way home."

"Okay." Jason nodded.

"What will you being doing today?" His father asked.

Jason got up from the chair and plopped down on the couch.

"It's been a few days since I just relaxed and did nothing." Jason replied. "So I'm just going to do nothing all day.

"Have fun." Jason's father laughed as he left.

Jason did just that. He did nothing all day.

_**Finally! Jason had a day to do nothing! I hope he enjoyed it, because its right back to the action in the next chapter! Jason will be competing to earn his sixth badge! As always don't forget to review! And Thank You for reading!**_


	32. Chapter 32 Blaze Of Glory

**_Hey guys! How are you? Are you doing good? Anyway, this chapter was going to be kind of long so I decided to split it up into two chapters. Some of you might say 'But why would you do that Blaze? We like long chapters?'. Well my answer to that would be 'Well I don't like writing long Chapters. It makes it harder to focus my thoughts.'. Enough chit chat. Lets get to chapter 32._  
><strong>

**Chapter 32**

**Blaze Of Glory**

Jason yawned and stretched as he woke up. He felt great after a long relaxing day of doing nothing. He took a look at the clock. It read 9:30am. A perfect time to wake. He yawned again and looked over at Kelly, who was sleeping soundly next to him. Jason smiled; he leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled and started to stir a bit.

"You don't even wait for me to wake up." She said without opening her eyes.

"Well you're awake now." Jason smiled and kissed her again.

Jason felt Kelly's arms wrap around him as she returned the kiss. The kisses grew more passionately as Jason placed his hands on her thighs. Kelly's hands went exploring all over Jason's chest. Jason laughed a bit as her soft skin tickled him. He slid his hands down and under her nightgown. Both their bodies started to heat up, but then suddenly Kelly's cell phone started to ring. Jason slid off of her to allow her to answer the phone.

"Hi dad." She said as she answered the phone.

She didn't have the phone on speaker, so Jason couldn't hear what her father was saying.

"Okay, but….I'm in Pallet Town….Right now?..." Kelly frowned. "Okay, but I'm not talking to him…..Fine….I'll be there. Bye." She hung up.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." She looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I have to head back home to Viridian. My father wants to give me something. He said it's important and I need to head home now. Sorry."

"Its fine, but do you have to leave now?" He more begged than asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got out of bed.

Jason sighed, not wanting her to leave.

"I'll be waiting for you at Viridian." She said.

"Yeah. Just tell me where you live and I can stop by your house." He said.

"No its okay." She said quickly. "Just give me a call when you get in Viridian and I'll wait for you at the Pokémon Center."

"O-Okay." Jason said, a bit perplexed.

Kelly went into the bathroom to change. Jason sighed as he got out of bed. He had been looking forward to Kelly cheering him on in his next Gym battle. He put back on his shirt and pants.

"You sure you can't stay a little bit longer?" Jason asked.

"No, I'm sorry." She said as she started to pack up her stuff. "My dad said that he wanted me home now. So I need to leave this instant."

She grabbed her Pokeball belt off of the desk in Jason's room and put it on.

"I really have to go." She said as she went over to him and kissed him once last time before turning to leave. "Bye. Hurry to Viridian."

"Bye." Jason said a bit sadly as Kelly left.

…

Jason felt refreshed after a nice cooling shower. He was in his room picking out new clothes. He got rid of most of the clothes that Cherie had given him. He just kept that expensive looking black leather jacket. He had picked out a pair of black and red tennis shoes, nice, slightly baggy, dark blue jeans, a black T shirt with a red and white outline of a Pokeball on the front of it, and of course the black leather jacket. He smiled as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Not too bad." Jason said.

Shinx jumped up onto the bed that was next to him. She was holding a belt of Pokeballs.

"Thank you Shinx." Jason smiled at her as he took the belt.

He looked at his reflection as he put on the belt. His mind started to drift off into a daydream of thoughts. He thought of the times that he and Alice had played together when they were younger. Then he thought back to almost of year ago when him and Alice left Pallet Town and he traveled away from home for the first time. He was truly appreciative of her coming along. The thoughts didn't fill him with sadness, just fueled his determination. He promised Alice he'd win the World Tournament and he would damn well try his hardest to win.

"But first." Jason said, coming back to reality. "I have to battle the Pallet Town Gym Leader."

"Jason are you talking to yourself again?" Someone said through the bedroom door. It was Brian. "Come on! We don't have all day! You have six days to be at Indigo Plateau and register for the World Tournament."

"Brain!" Jason shouted in retaliation. "You broke my concentration!"

"Well, re get your concentration on the way to the Pallet Town Gym! Come on!"

"Fine!" Jason grumbled.

Her mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his pack.

"Come on Shinx." He said.

Shinx followed him out the door.

…

Jason locked he front door to his house as he left. His father and his siblings had left early this morning. They were going to Johto to help Alice's family deal with the funeral. That also meant that they would be coming to Indigo Plateau to watch Jason compete in the World Tournament, but they would cheer him on from home. Brian and Maria waited for him at the end of the walkway from his house. Brian had slightly changed his look. He now wore gray sneakers, blue jeans, navy blue shirt, and black fingerless gloves. Brian also wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up halfway. The leather jacket looked good, although Jason though his looked way better.

"Nice jacket." Maria complemented Jason as he walked up to them.

"You copier." Brian joked.

"Thanks. And yeah I totally copied you Brian." Jason laughed.

Brian laughed a bit too as he approached Jason.

"Oh I have something to give you Jason." Brain said.

"What is it?" Jason asked, slightly surprised.

Brian reached into his jacket, but then suddenly punched Jason in the stomach. Jason cried out in pain and leaned forward. Maria gasped. Brian then punched Jason right in the face. Jason was knocked to the ground.

"What was that for!" Jason cried as he rubbed the red spot on his cheek.

"That was payback for what happened at Saffron City!" Brian replied as he extended a hand out to help Jason up.

Jason took a hold of the hand and Brian helped him up.

"I guess I deserved that…." Jason admitted.

"Well now we can put it behind us and you can look to the future and your next Gym Battle." Brian said.

"Uhhhh…" Maria was still a bit confused. "Anyway….Jason, I did some research on the Pallet Town Gym Leader."

"What'd you find out?" Jason asked.

"Well….." Maria reached into her pack and pulled out a PDA like device. "The Gym Leader's name is Blaze Zenton. He's twenty three years old. He's only been a Gym Leader for a few months, but he's already proven to be a tough opponent. He doesn't specialize in any one type, but calls himself a fire type specialist. Notable Pokémon include; a Gardevoir, A Charizard, and a Luxray."

"Where'd you get all this info from?" Jason asked.

"The Pokémon League official website." She replied. "So you know it's reliable."

"Alright." Jason sighed. "Better go to the Gym before I change my mind."

The group started walking.

"Hey Jason." Brian said. "I got ten bucks on the Gym Leader."

…

The exterior of the Gym was just like any other gym; however, since Jason's dad had designed the building, Jason could see a few differences from the other gyms. Jason took a few deep breaths as he stood outside the door. Shinx, who was standing next to him, looked up at him with a look of worry.

"You know we're on a tight schedule, right?" Brian said.

"You're breaking my focus again." Jason said.

"Sorry, but we have less than a week to get to the Indigo Plateau."

"I know….No point in prolonging this." Jason sighed and pushed open the door.

The Gym was dimly lit and there was a part of the wall that jutted out on all sides and it was alit in flames. The gym was huge it had a battlefield on the left side and a training area on the right side. There was a young man looking at a video phone screen. He was talking to a beautiful young woman with long flowing red hair. She was wearing a lab coat and appeared to be in a laboratory.

"Blaze. It appears you have company." The woman said.

The man turned around to face Jason and the others. The man was taller than Jason; he wore black pants, a dark red shirt, and a sleeveless, black, trench coat like jacket. The bottom of his jacket drabbed down to the floor. The man had short black hair and bright red eyes. The man looked at the three with a smile on his face.

"May I help you?" Blaze paused as his eyes stopped on Jason and Shinx. "A challenger?"

"Gym Leader?" Jason replied.

"Leader Blaze Zenton, master of Fire types." The young man smiled and did a slight bow. "I'll be with you in a moment."

He turned back to face the young woman on the video phone.

"Hey Amber." He said to the young woman. "I've got to go. See you and Alexander tonight."

"You better!" The woman smirked. "It's your turn to read baby Alexander his bed time story."

"I will." The man smiled. "I'll even get home early and have dinner ready before you get home."

"Okay." The woman smiled lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The woman blew him a kiss and then the screen went blank. Blaze turned back to Jason with a smile on his face.

"Alright Challenger, or should I say Jason Malone." Blaze said.

"So you do remember me." Jason smiled.

"Of course. How could I forget our earlier battles? I guess you finally came to give me my rematch?"

Jason nodded.

"Eight years I waited for this moment." Blaze smiled as he walked onto the battlefield. "Let's make it even better. A full six on six Pokémon battle. You win I'll give you the badge you came for."

"Why not." Jason replied as he walked to the other end of the battlefield.

Blaze walked to the other and turned to face Jason. He then looked over at Brian and Maria.

"Could one of you be the referee and operate that console?

"I'll do it." Brian nodded.

Him and Maria went over to the console. The console had different buttons with different symbols. One button had a water drop on it, another had a flame on it, and another had what looked like grains of sand on it. There was a piece of paper taped on the machine.

"The paper explains everything." Blaze said.

Brian read over the paper.

"Alright." Brian said. "Here are the rules. The battle will be a full six on six battle between the Challenger Jason Malone and the Pallet Town Gym Leader Blaze Zenton. Only the challenger is allowed to swap out Pokémon and every time two Pokémon have fainted, the battlefield will be switched. The battle ends when either side is out of usable Pokémon. Begin!"

Jason took a deep breath and looked at his opponent. Blaze stood on the other side of the battlefield, his arms crossed with a Pokeball held in his right hand and an overconfident smirk on his face. Jason took another deep breath and drew a Pokeball.

_**A lot of you are probably wondering how Blaze is and why there is a gym in Pallet Town. Well Blaze is from another Fanfic that I wrote, but I don't have the files to upload. and I can't recreate it, because the story was written with another person. However, if there is enough of a request for it, then i will write a summary of Blaze's adventures. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Hope you guys have a great day!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Battle Of The Heroes

**_Sorry this chapter took me so long to get out! I was just taking a break. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 33**

**Battle Of The Heroes**

Jason held the Pokeball in his hand firmly; he was waiting for the Gym Leader to call out his first Pokémon. Blaze, the Gym Leader, still wore that confident smirk on his face. He brought his hand that contained the Pokeball back.

"Ivy!" Blaze cried out. "Combat ready!"

The Pokeball was tossed in the air and it opened. A Serperior appeared on the ground. Jason took a deep breath.

"He's starting out strong." Jason thought.

Jason tossed the Pokeball in his hands. The Pokeball opened and Charmeleon appeared on the battlefield. Charmeleon looked at the Serperior with a smirk. The Serperior held its head up high as if it thought it was better than Charmeleon. Charmeleon became angry and growled at the Serperior.

"Alright Ivy." Blaze said with a smirk. "Use Razor Leaf."

The tip of the Superior's tail turned a bright green and a barrage of sharp edged leaves were launched at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Ember." Jason ordered.

A barrage of fireballs was launched towards the oncoming leaves. The two attacks collided and caused a minor explosion. Smoke floated over the battlefield. When the smoke cleared, the Serperior was gone and in its place a hole had been dug.

"Charmeleon watch out! It went underground!" Jason said.

Charmeleon looked around wildly. The ground was slightly vibrating from the Serperior tunneling. Jason was unsure of what to do. After a few more seconds, Serperior popped out from the hole it had made. Jason was confused, perplexed. What had been the point of having Serperior use Dig if it wasn't going to attack Charmeleon?

"Serperior use Sunny Day!"

Serperior's eyes were glowing red and a red aura surrounded it. The Gym became brightly lit by the sun's rays as the rays appeared to shine through the building. Jason knew this strategy. Use Sunny Day to avoid the charge up time for Solarbeam, but Sunny Day had a second effect that Jason could exploit.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon opened its mouth a fired a stream of fire towards the Serperior. The Serperior smirked as it gracefully jumped up in the air to avoid the attack completely. Its body was already shining as a huge beam of energy was shot out of its body. The beam wasn't fired at Charmeleon; it was fired toward the hole that Serperior had dug. The beam was shot inside and soon the whole ground was shaking. Burst of energy started popping out of the ground. A blast of energy shot out from under the ground that Charmeleon was standing on and he was launched up in the air. He hit the ground with a thud and had fainted.

…

"Not good." Maria whispered to Brian. "Jason is already down one Pokémon."

"He is in trouble. But he can get himself out of it." Brian replied.

…

"Charmeleon return." Jason called him back to his Pokeball.

Jason was already down one Pokémon, but the battle was far from over. Jason drew another Pokeball.

"Go!" Jason tossed the Pokeball and out came Servine.

Blaze was a bit surprised. The Serperior looked over at the smaller Servine with a smug look on its face. Servine didn't seem intimidated one bit.

"Well this is different." Blaze was surprised, but he still had that confident smirk on his face. "Let's see what you plan to do. Ivy use Energy Ball!"

Serperior formed a huge green orb in front of it and launched it toward Servine. Servine jumped up over the attack and launched two vines toward Serperior. The vines wrapped tightly around Serperior's neck, then jumped back, pulling Serperior with it. The two Pokémon struggled.

"Your Servine is surprisingly strong." Blaze commented.

"Thanks." Jason replied. "But we're not done yet."

Serperior was being choked a bit. Servine look like it was going to jump back again, but at the last second she jumped forward. Serperior lost its balance and tripped. Servine started to run around Serperior, wrapping the vines around its neck. Serperior was being choked out!

"Now pull it towards you and use Slam!" Jason ordered.

Servine held its ground and pulled Serperior towards it. Serperior lost it balance and was being pulled towards Servine. Servine jumped up just as Serperior hit the ground beneath it, and then Servine slammed down on Serperior. Serperior cried out and fainted. Servine jumped off of Serperior, she landed and had a smile on her face. Blaze was clearly impressed. He called back his Serperior.

"Good Job Servine!" Jason smiled at the Pokémon.

"Servine!" Servine cheered, but then paused.

She started to glow a bright white. Her body began to grow longer and her legs disappeared. The horn on her head split into two and both grew longer and her leaf 'collar' grew out and longer. When the white glow disappeared, Servine was now a Serperior.

"Serp! Serp! Serperior!" Jason's new Serperior cheered as it slithered over to him.

Jason was shocked to say the least as he knelt down to pet the Pokémon.

"Not bad." Blaze said. "Guess your Pokémon was close to evolving. Very nice!"

"Thanks." Jason said.

Jason had the nervous suspicion that Blaze wasn't going all out.

"Time for a field change." Blaze said and looked over at Brian.

Brian nodded and looked down at the console, after a second's thought he pushed a button that had a snowflake imprinted on it. The clay battlefield descended down into the floor and then a few seconds later a new battlefield rose up. This one was completely made up of ice and had rocks made of ice. Serperior slithered out onto the battlefield, but had trouble keeping its balance. Blaze smirked and drew another Pokeball.

"Hailfire! I choose you!" He said as he tossed the Pokeball.

An Arcanine appeared right in front of him. This Arcanine was different. Its fur was a golden yellow.

"Arc!" The Pokémon howled.

Jason became nervous.

"Blaze does call himself the Fire Type Specialist. There has to be a reason." Jason thought to himself.

"Serperior return." Jason ordered.

Serperior was called back to her Pokeball and Jason drew another Pokeball. He tossed it and out came his Ninetales. Ninetales took one look at the Arcanine and then took a battle stance.

…

"Two Fire types on an ice field?" Brian whispered to Maria. "This has to be a first."

"That it is." She replied. "I just hope Jason knows what he's doing….He should have used a Water Type."

"Yeah. Blaze is probably planning on having Arcanine melt the battlefield."

…

"Hailfire start the battle with Crunch!" Blaze ordered.

Arcanine howled and rushed forward.

"Ninetales! Meet it head on with Quick Attack!" Jason ordered.

Ninetales moved forward as fast as she could. The two Pokémon clashed, causing Ninetales to be pushed onto her back. Arcanine bit down on Ninetales' leg. Ninetales cried out in pain and she started to claw at Arcanine. The two Pokémon wrestled around for a bit, clawing and biting at each other. Ninetales ended up being pinned to the ground.

"Ninetales use Extrasensory!" Jason ordered.

Ninetales' eyes turned a bright purple and a purple aura surrounded Arcanine as it was lifted off Ninetales and tossed back. Arcanine hit the ground and slid a bit, but got up on its four legs. Ninetales got back onto her feet.

"Hailfire use Hyper Beam!" Blaze ordered.

Arcanine opened its mouth and a huge orange beam shot toward Ninetales. Ninetales retaliated with a full powered Flamethrower attack. The two attacks collided for a moment, but then Ninetales' Flamethrower attack gave out and the Hyper Beam shot forward. Ninetales wasn't directly hit. She took a bit of damage, but the ice that she stood on cracked and melted, causing her to fall into a pool of water. Ninetales disappeared underneath the water.

"Ninetales!" Jason cried out.

There was silence. The Gym filled with silence. Blaze seemed focus on the ice. Suddenly Ninetales came crashing out from the ice under Arcanine slamming into him. Arcanine had taken the serious hit and then fell into the pool of water. The Pokémon resurfaced, unable to battle.

"Yes!" Jason quickly fist pumped.

"Return." Blaze called back his Arcanine. "You did great." He put the Pokeball up and pulled out another one. "Aqua! Let's go!"

The Pokeball open and a white beam of light shot out into the water, and then disappeared. A few seconds later a Vaporeon jumped out from under water. The majestic Mermaid like Pokémon stood on the ice.

"Ninetales return." Jason called his Pokémon back to its ball yet again.

He pulled out another Pokeball.

…

"Okay, Jason's best bet is to use Shinx this round." Maria whispered to Brian. "He can get a quick and easy victory."

"Yeah. I think he will use Shinx." Brian replied.

Jason tossed a Pokeball and out came his own Vaporeon.

"Guess not…." Maria sighed.

Brian facepalmed.

…

A skeptical look crossed Blaze's face when Jason had called out his own Vaporeon to battle his Vaporeon.

"What is he thinking?" Blaze mumbled to himself.

Jason knew that he had taken everyone by surprise. He had taken himself by surprise.

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack" Jason ordered.

Vaporeon rushed toward Aqua.

"Aqua use Shadow Ball!" Blaze ordered.

A huge purple and black blob formed in front of Aqua and launched forward. Vaporeon was barely able to move out of the way of the oncoming attack. Vaporeon did a flip in the air, her tail was glowing a bright blue. Her mermaid like tail slammed down on Aqua. The force from the blow cracked the ice and forced them both underwater. Jason and Blaze couldn't see it, but both the Pokémon continued to fight underwater. The two Vaporeons continued to bite and hit each other as they swam around the pool.

"Aqua use Whirlpool!" Blaze ordered, and then he smirked at Jason.

Under the ice, Aqua had started swimming in circles, causing the water to spin with her. She had created a current, dragging Vaporeon along with it.

"Por! Por! Eon!" Vaporeon cried as she was spun around.

Jason had to think fast, before Vaporeon got dizzy.

The water started to rise up, the ice was being pushed up. The ice was suddenly completely cracked, parts of it started to shatter. Vaporeon was suddenly launched up.

"Vaporeon Ice Beam!" Jason quickly ordered.

Vaporeon did a flip in the air then fired a straight bluish beam toward the water. In a matter of seconds the whole pool was frozen. Vaporeon landed safely on the ice.

"Yes." Jason smirked.

There was an orange glow in the block of ice. A huge orange beam shot out of the ice, striking Vaporeon head on. Vaporeon was knocked into the air and fainted upon impact to the ground. Aqua jumped out from the ice, but was worn out. She too fell to the ground fainted. Both the boys were shocked.

"Aqua, good job. Return." Blaze called back his Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, Thanks. Take a good long rest." Jason called back his Vaporeon.

Blaze got out another Pokeball.

"You're doing well." He said. "But now it's time for a field change."

"On it." Brian said.

He looked over the other buttons. He pushed one that had a leaf and a water drop on it. The battlefield descended, moments later another battlefield ascended, metal poles shot up out of the corners of the battlefield, and then steel strips connected the poles. This battlefield was a grassland battlefield.

…

"A grass battlefield." Maria said. "Jason's Serperior would have a huge battlefield."

"Yeah." Brian nodded. "I'd be interesting to see what Pokémon they use."

"Go Vulcan!" Blaze said.

The Pokeball opened and a Charizard appeared on the battlefield. Brian and Maria gasped.

…

Jason gasped and felt a tingle of fear. A Charizard. He heard that this was one of the toughest Pokémon to train. Jason took another deep breath and drew a Pokeball. He called out his Serperior. Serperior was camouflaged in the tall grass of the field.

"I hope that you aren't hoping that I won't burn down the grass." Blaze said.

"Serperior use Razor Leaf!" Jason ordered.

A barrage of razor sharp leaves shot towards the Charizard. The Charizard enclosed his body with its wings. Just before the leaves hit, the Charizard flapped out its wings, bouncing back the leaves. One of the stray leaves struck the metal strips. A whirling sound could be heard. Water started pouring out of the strips like rain. The strips were sprinklers! Charizard moved its tail under one of its wings to protect it from the rain. Jason was a bit surprised when the Charizard seemed to be unaffected by the rain.

"Vulcan! Dragon Pulse!" Blaze ordered.

The orange dragon Pokémon fired a huge blue beam towards a patch of grass. Serperior slithered out of the patch of grass and used Vine Whip. Two vines shot out and wrapped around Charizard's neck, choking him slightly. Charizard flinched a bit and gritted its teeth. It reached up with its arms and started to pull Serperior towards it. Serperior tried to hold its ground, but it was no use. Serperior started to charge up a Solarbeam. Charizard kept pulling Serperior closer to it. The two Pokémon were less than two feet away from each other. Serperior unleashed the Solarbeam attack, hitting the Charizard head on. Charizard was knocked back, but surprisingly wasn't fainted.

"Vulcan. Fire Blast." Blaze ordered.

Charizard brought back its head, flames brimming out the edges of its mouth. It didn't even seem to be slightly affected by the rain drops hitting its tail flame. Charizard brought its head forward and fired off a huge burst of fire, engulfing Serperior and knocking her back. She hit the ground in front of Jason. She was fainted. Jason gritted his teeth as he called back his Pokémon. Jason drew another Pokeball.

"Vulcan. Come over here buddy." Blaze said.

Vulcan took flight; he flew over to Blaze and landed next to him. Jason knew it was time for a field change. Brian looked over the buttons again and pushed one that a thunderbolt on it. The battlefield descended and another field came up. This one was just made of metal. Charizard flew back onto the battlefield and Jason called out his next Pokémon.

"Gardevoir." The Pokémon said as it appeared.

Jason's shiny Gardevoir stood calmly as it gazed over at Charizard.

"A shiny Gardevoir? Nice!" Blaze complemented.

Jason smiled. Gardevoir floated onto the field. Once she touched down on the metal floor, steel bars shot up along the edge of the battlefield. The two Pokémon were locked in a cage.

"Heads up!" Blaze said to Jason. "The bars are electrified."

"What!" Jason was shocked.

Gardevoir had a worried expression on her face.

"Calm down." Blaze said. "Your Pokémon will only be stunned if it touches the bars."

"Oh." Jason relaxed. "O-Okay."

"_Gardevoir can you hear me_?" Jason thought.

"_Of Course_." Came the mental reply.

Gardevoir's 'human' voice sounded worried.

"_Okay, just stay away from the walls and you'll be fine_." Jason thought.

"_Alright._" She nodded.

"_Okay! Start the battle with a Shadow Ball attack!_"

Gardevoir brought the palm of her hands together and started to form a huge, purple and black ball. She launched it towards Charizard.

"Vulcan. Steel Wing." Blaze ordered.

Charizard's wing became incased in metal and it used its wing to slap away the Shadow Ball attack. The attack hit the wall, harmlessly.

"Just as I though." Blaze said. "You and your Gardevoir are communicated telepathically." Blaze was still smirking. "Now this will be interesting."

Jason smirked right back at him, brimming with confidence.

"Vulcan use Flamethrower!" Blaze ordered.

"_Teleport out of the way!"_

Gardevoir reacted and disappeared out of the way of the attack and reappeared a few feet away from where she was before.

"_Now use Psychic."_

Gardevoir extended both her hands out towards Charizard. He became cloaked in a purple aura and was lifted off the ground. Blaze was surprised to say the least. Charizard was slammed against the electrified walls and received a jolt through its body. Charizard was stunned. Charizard was lifted up again, and then slammed down into the ground. It was already too tired to take the hit. Charizard had fainted. The electrified walls dropped back down. Blaze called back his Charizard without a word. He drew another Pokeball.

"Dawn! Give me hope!" He said.

The Pokeball opened and a Gardevoir appeared.

…

"Another same match up." Brian said.

"Gardevoir versus Gardevoir." Maria said. "This will be a battle of the wills."

…

The two Gardevoirs looked at each other as the electrified walls were raised up again. Both of the Gardevoirs suddenly teleport. They kept teleporting all over the place launching Shadow Ball attacks at each other. Both Blaze and Jason looked absolutely focused on the battlefield. The two Gardevoirs appeared on the middle of the battlefield locked in combat and looks of pain on both of their faces. Jason's Gardevoir suddenly teleported away, then started to randomly teleport all over the battlefield, launching barrages of mini Shadow Ball attacks at Blaze's Gardevoir. Blaze's Gardevoir flinched at every hit, causing her to cry out in pain. The assault ceased as Jason's Gardevoir appear and Blaze's Gardevoir fell to the floor. The walls descended. Blaze had a look of disbelief on his face. He called back his Gardevoir. Jason's Gardevoir was worn out and breathing heavily. Jason also called back his Gardevoir, to give her a rest.

"Not too bad." Blaze said. "You've beaten five of my Pokémon."

…

"The Gym Leader just has one more Pokémon left." Brian said.

"And Jason has three left! He has this match won." Maria added.

Brian pushed a button on the console. The battlefield descended and a battlefield that was made up of square pipes appeared.

…

Blaze drew one last Pokeball.

"You and I have been through so much together." He said to the Pokémon in the Pokeball. "I know you won't let me down."

Blaze took a deep breath and tossed the Pokeball. The Pokeball hit the ground and opened up. A Luxray appeared, but this Luxray was different. It had a patch of yellow fur along its side in the shape of a lightning bolt. Jason was surprised.

"So Lyghtning has fully evolved, huh?" Jason said.

"Yup." Blaze smiled.

"Lux! Luxray!" Lyghtning cried out.

Jason called back out his Ninetales. The fire fox Pokémon glared at the Luxray. She was ready for a fight.

"Ninetales use Flamethrower!" Jason ordered.

"Nine!" Ninetales cried out as she shot a stream of fire towards Luxray.

Luxray jumped up, her tail incased in metal and slammed down on the stream of fire, splitting it apart. Then the flames surrounded her.

"Lyghtning use Discharge!" Blaze ordered.

A huge dome of electricity shot out of Luxray, splitting the flames apart and knocking back Ninetales. Ninetales hit the ground. She struggled to get to her feet and just as she did, Luxray hit her with a Sparks attack. Ninetales was hit hard and had fainted. Jason was surprised. Lyghtning was tough.

"Ninetales. Thank you." Jason said as he called back his Pokémon.

Blaze had that confident smirk on his face. Jason put a fake confident smile on his face as he called back out his Gardevoir. She was still tired, but was willing to fight. Luxray smiled confidently at the Gardevoir. Gardevoir suddenly teleported away. Blaze didn't seem worried about Gardevoir's disappearance, neither did Lyghtning. Gardevoir suddenly appeared and launched a Shadow Ball at Lyghtning. Lyghtning quickly used Iron Tail and deflected the attack back at Gardevoir. Gardevoir was hit and knocked back. Gardevoir flinched a bit. Lyghtning fired a Thunderbolt attack at Gardevoir. Gardevoir was zapped and fainted instantly. Jason couldn't believe it. He called back his Pokémon, unsure of what to do.

…

"A-Are Jason and the Gym Leader tied!" Brain said in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah…" Maria replied. "I can't believe it."

…

Jason looked down at the small electric cat next to it.

"It's up to you Shinx." He said. "I know you can do it."

She looked up at him and nodded. Shinx ran out onto the battlefield.

"This is the final battle." Blaze said. "Let's make it great."

Jason nodded.

"Shinx use Quick Attack." Jason ordered.

Shinx started to rush forward.

"Lyghtning use Quick Attack." Blaze ordered.

The two Pokémon rushed forward, they collided, but Shinx was knocked back due to Lyghtning's bigger size. Shinx quickly recovered, but was met by an Iron Tail attack and was knocked back further. Shinx had a look pain on her face as she struggled to get up. Jason gritted his teeth. Things were not looking good.

"Shinx use Thunderbolt." Jason ordered.

Shinx shot a sizeable bolt of electricity at Luxray. Lyghtning took the hit, but was only slightly affected.

"Lyghtning use Volt Tackle." Blaze ordered.

Lyghtning became cloaked in electricity and rushed towards Shinx. Jason became worried. Shinx was too tired to do anything else. Shinx started to glow a bright yellow and as Lyghtning neared her, a big dome shaped blast of electricity shot out from Shinx and blasted back Lyghtning. When the blast cleared away, Luxio was standing where Shinx had been. Jason gasped in surprise and excitement. Luxio now stood up proudly on her four legs and was ready to keep battling. She smirked at Lyghtning.

"Impressive." Blaze said.

"Thanks. Luxio use Agility into a Crunch attack." Jason ordered.

Luxio moves so fast that it was hard for Lyghtning to keep an eye on her. Luxio bit down on Lyghtning's tail and caused her to cry out in pain. Luxio then used Fire Fang and burned Lyghtning. Lyghtning managed to get free and became cloaked in electricity and was rushing towards Luxio. Luxio jumped up at the last second and used Discharge just as Lyghtning was under her. The force from the attack crushed Lyghtning and her attack was stopped. Luxio landed on Lyghtning, who was fainted.

"Luxio!" Luxio cried happily.

"We did it!" Jason cheered.

"YES!" Both Brian and Maria cheered.

Blaze was shocked, but he managed to smile.

"Lyghtning return." Blaze called back his Pokémon.

"You did it!" Jason ran over to Luxio.

He picked her up and hugged her. Blaze smiled as he started to walk over to them. The battlefield returned to normal. Brian and Maria ran over to Jason.

"You two did it!" Maria cheered.

"Not bad." Brian said. "I could have done a little bit better."

Jason couldn't help but smile.

"Well Alice did say you would evolve." Jason said to Luxio.

Luxio smiled.

"That was excellent." Blaze said as he walked up to them. "That's the best battle anyone has given me."

"Thanks." Jason said. "You weren't easy to beat."

"I present you with this…" Blaze held out his hand. In the palm of his hand was a badge that was shaped like a shield and had two lines going across it that formed an X. The lines seem to connect to each other. "…The Nexus Badge."

Jason happily took it.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Jason." Blaze said. "I heard about your cousin's death…I just want to say that she's always with you. Just remember that. You two are always connected in the nexus of life."

Jason nodded.

"Good. Now. Since you have a Luxio, there is a move I wanted to show you. It'll help you out a lot." Blaze said.

"A move huh?" Jason looked at him.

"Yeah. I was the first to discover it and I'm the only to have ever used it."

"In that case. Show me the move."

**_If you have not read Pokemon: The Neoterra Journey, then please read it now! I strongly recommend you do. Something has happened in the latest chapter that will affect later chapters of this story. Please do yourself a favor and read it. Thank you!_**


	34. Chapter 34 The Suitor Part One

**_Hey Guys! Blaze here with another two part chapter! Don't worry the second part will be out soon, so you won't have to wait too long. Today is a very special day for me, because I finally reached my goal of Five Thousand views today! Yay! I would like to thank all my readers. If it wasn't for you guys then this story would have died long ago. THANK YOU!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 34**

**The Suitor Part 1**

Jason, Brian, and Maria were now making their way into Viridian City. It was now around nighttime. Jason had spent most of the day training with the Pallet Town Gym Leader. His confidence now soared. He felt he could beat the World Champion with no problem. He wore a big smile on his face.

"Well somebody's confident." Maria teased.

"He wins one battle and thinks he's king of the world." Brian said.

"Well…" Jason smiled. "After that victory over the Pallet Town Gym Leader, I feel like I could beat anybody.

"Don't get too overconfident." Maria warned. "The Viridian Gym Leader, Blue Oak, isn't a pushover. He is a former Kanto Champion."

Jason paused and looked over at Maria; the smile disappeared off his face.

"The Gym Leader is a former champion?" Jason asked.

Maria nodded.

"Then he'll be a good test for the World Tournament." Jason smiled again.

"Jason." Brian said. "…you better enjoy this confidence high now."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Jason adjusted his leather jacket.

The group walked into the Pokémon Center. Jason decided to have his Pokémon healed. He handed his Pokeballs off to Nurse Joy.

"Brian?" Jason asked as the three of them sat at a table in the Center's lobby. "Can I use your phone to call Kelly and tell her that we're here in Viridian?"

"Sure." Brian handed him his cell phone.

"Thanks." Jason stood up and walked out the Center.

Jason punched in Kelly's number into the cell phone. After about a minute of ringing, he was met with voice mail. Jason hung up and went back in.

"Well she didn't answer." Jason said as he sat back down with the others and handed Brian his phone back.

"You can call her back later. After you go to the Pokémon Gym." Maria said.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "After I get my last badge then all I have to do is make it to the Indigo Plateau."

…

The three of them stood in front of the Viridian Gym.

"CLOSED!" Jason exclaimed as he read the sign posted on the door. "THE GYM CAN'T BE CLOSED!"

"Looks like it is." Maria said, after peeking in through the Gym's windows. "The lights are off."

"Nooooo!" Jason cried.

Luxio, who was standing next to him, looked up at him in worry.

"What am I suppose to do now!" Jason continued to freak out.

"Jason just calm down!" Brian almost shouted. "Let's go rest at Akira's house and we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

Jason reluctantly nodded. The group started walking again.

…

The group had been more than welcome into Akira's home. They had made it just in time for dinner, Akira's mom made more than enough for everybody. During dinner, however, Jason was still bummed about the Gym being closed. He just poked at his food. Luxio, on the other hand, was eating like a little Tepig.

"Come on Jason cheer up!" Mal, who was seated right next to him, said. "I'm sure the Gym Leader will be back tomorrow."

"Actually, the Leader is gone on vacation." Akira's mom said.

"Really!" Jason frowned. "It could be weeks before he comes back!"

"There was suppose to be a temporary Gym Leader to take his place. He hasn't arrived yet. Should be here tomorrow."

That made Jason cheer up a bit.

"See! You'll get your Gym Battle tomorrow." Brain said. "So stop being a little baby."

Jason shot Brian a glare.

"Now if only I knew where Kelly lived." Jason said.

"Oh Kelly." Akira said. "I know where she lives."

"Yeah. Kelly Connor. She lives with her parents at the Connor Estate." Akira's mom said.

"Connor….Estate?" Jason looked up at them confused.

"Yeah. She never told you?" Akira asked.

"Told me what?"

"Her family is the richest family in Kanto." Akira explained.

"WHAT!" Jason exclaimed.

"She really didn't tell you anything…" Akira said. "I talked to her yesterday. Supposedly her father has found a suitor for her."

At the mention of a suitor, Jason stood up from his chair and took off running out of the house. Luxio followed after him.

…

The Connor Estate. The huge mansion loomed over the rest of the city. It was hard to miss. And outer wall surrounded the estate and the only way in was through the gates on the main walkway. The gates were open to Jason surprise. He and Luxio slowly started to make their way up to the mansion. The pathway took them through the front yard. The grass was newly mowed and the bushes had been cut into the shapes of different Pokémon. Closer to the mansion were a few flower beds. Near a garage was a brand new off the lot Rolls Royce. Jason admired the car as he walked passed it. Him and Luxio stepped up to the front door. Jason was amazed by the outside and now he couldn't wait to see inside the mansion. With a moment's hesitation, he rang the doorbell. A moment later the door was open by an older man. He was short, slightly fat, and had graying hair. He wore a tuxedo.

"Can I help you sir?" The man asked in a bored tone.

"Yes." Jason said. "I'm looking for Kelly. Is she here?

The man looked over Jason.

"Are you a friend of hers? She never mentioned anything about you." The man replied. "Is there any way you can prove that you know her?"

"Pika!"

Kelly's Pikachu came running past the man and jumped onto Jason shoulder, smiling at him, happy to see him.

"Hey Pikachu." Jason petted the Pokémon.

"Cha." The electric mouse purred.

"Well, the lady's Pikachu seems to know you." The man step aside. "You may enter."

Luxio walked in followed, but Jason and Pikachu. The butler closed the door after Jason had walked in. Jason was amazed at how the interior of the mansion looked. Never in his life did he dream that he'd be in such a fancy looking place.

"This amazing…" He gasped.

"When you're done gawking…" The butler said, his bored expression never changing. "Lady Kelly is in the back. Down the hallway and through the back door.

"Thank you." Jason nodded at the man and headed to the back yard, Luxio following right behind him and Pikachu riding his shoulder.

…

Jason gasped as he opened the door at the end of the hallway. They 'backyard' was actually a courtyard. There were beautiful flower gardens all throughout the courtyard and a huge fountain with water flowing through it. Jason spotted Kelly close to the fountain. With Pikachu in his arms, and Luxio next to him, they walked up to her. Jason noticed that Kelly was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress.

"Hey." Jason said as they walked up next to her.

She looked up from the roses she was admiring and smiled when she saw it was him.

"Hey!" She got up and hugged him.

Pikachu jumped off Jason's shoulders and landed on Kelly's shoulders. Jason smiled at Kelly as they pulled out of the hug. Kelly gasped when she noticed Luxio.

"You evolved." She knelt down and petted Luxio.

"Luxio!" Luxio said happily.

"I guess the gym battle went well." Kelly said as she stood back up.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "Luxio evolving saved the day."

"That's good. Knew you'd win." She smiled at him.

Jason smiled back at her. Their eyes met and they both leaned forward and kissed. Pikachu made a gagging sound and Luxio giggled. They both pulled away still smiling. Suddenly Jason felt the air around them change. It felt thicker, heavier. Luxio must have felt it too, because she started to look around.

"My dear Kelly." A voice said from behind Jason.

Jason turned around and saw a young man. He had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a nice black suit. The man seemed to radiate confidence and something else. Something that made Jason feel uneasy.

"So this is where you've run off to." The man smiled.

He walked past Jason, completely ignoring him.

"Oh….hi John…" Kelly said with a slight frown.

She looked over at Jason.

"Jason. This is John Bentham." She said. "He's the son of one of my father's friends."

John looked over Jason.

"And….who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm Jason Malone and I'm Kelly's boyfriend." Jason pushed past John and went over to Kelly, putting an arm around her.

"Well, that can't be true." John said. "I'm Kelly's fiancé."

"Fiancé!" Jason gasped.

"Yeah." John said. He pushed Jason away from Kelly and put his arm around her. "We've been engaged for over a year. Tell him Kelly."

Jason was shaking his head in disbelief.

"It was an arranged engagement." She said, and then pushed away from John. "Which I don't approve of."

"Well your parents appear to approve of it." John smirked. "Why would they approve of your relationship with some middle class commoner?"

Jason growled at him.

"At least I'm not a rich snob!" Jason retaliated.

John laughed and looked down at Jason's Luxio. Luxio was glaring and growling at him.

"You're a Pokémon Trainer." John said then smirked. "That's something else that I'm better than you at."

"What was that!" Jason growled.

Luxio growled at John also. John just continued to smirk. He knew he was getting under Jason's skin.

"Okay you two!" Kelly got in-between the two. "Let's not start anything."

"Come on Kelly, just a one on one so I can shut this snob up." Jason said.

"Oh. This street rat fights back." John smirked. "If you want to embarrass yourself then let's battle."

"Fine by me." Jason said.

Sparks started to bounce off Luxio. She was ready to battle. Kelly sighed and backed off so the boys could settle their business. John smirked as he pulled out a Pokeball and called out a Weavile. The Pokémon wore a dark, sinister grin on its face. Jason glared at it warningly. That Pokémon made him uncomfortable.

"You have the first move, street rat." John said.

Jason kept his cool.

"Luxio use Thundershock." Jason ordered.

Luxio concentrated and launched a bolt of yellow electricity towards the Weavile. Weavile dodged it by simple leaping up into the air.

"Weavile use Slash." John ordered.

Weavile had its claws extended out and it was falling towards Luxio. At the last moment, Luxio rolled to the side to avoid the attack. Weavile landed on the ground and had its claws embedded into the ground.

"Luxio! Iron Tail!"

Luxio's tail became covered in a thick sheet of metal as it jumped up and did a flip, slamming its tail down on Weavile's back. Weavile fell to one knee from the attack.

"Weavile use Night Slash."

Weavile's claws started to pulse with dark energy. It spun around, smacking Luxio with its claws. Luxio was knocked back, but didn't take that much damage. Weavile got to its feet and took off running towards Luxio at full speed. Jason smirked.

"Luxio! Shock Wave!"

A bolt of electricity shot out of Luxio and pulsed into a wave along the ground, headed for Weavile. Weavile jumped up again to avoid the attack, but the Shock Wave had been a ruse and Weavile was struck by a Thunder Wave attack. The Weavile became paralyzed and fell to the ground, unable to battle. Jason and Luxio smirked as John called back his Weavile.

"Not bad….for a street rat." John smirked and continued the taunting.

"You lost. You have no right to insult me." Jason said.

"Not now I don't." John said. "But tomorrow, when you come to challenge me for your final badge….That will be a different story."

John turned to leave.

"Bye my dear Kelly." He said and walked off.

Jason wasn't angry and the surprise had worn off. So he'd have to battle that jerk again tomorrow, so be it. He'll beat him again and earn his last badge, and then, finally, be able to enter the World Tournament.

"You did good." Kelly's voice broke Jason's train of thought. "You both did."

Jason looked over at her and smiled.

"Well, we had good motivation."

Kelly smiled and kissed him again. He put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace as they kissed. After a few moments of passionate kisses, Kelly broke away.

"You need to meet my parents." She said. "You're here anyway."

"Pika. Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Jason nodded. "You met my father."

"Good." She said. "Then let's go."

Jason took her hand and they headed inside the huge mansion.

…

Both of Kelly's parents were sitting in the extravagant dining hall. Her parents were both wearing extravagant clothing. Jason and Kelly were hand in hand as they approached them.

"Mom. Dad." Kelly said "I'd like you to meet Jason Malone."

Both her parents looked up from their meals and smiled and Jason.

"It's nice to meet you." Her mother said.

"How do you do?" Her father said.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Conner." Jason said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

"The pleasure is all ours, Mr. Malone." Her father said. "It's always nice to meet one of Kelly's friends."

"I'm not her friend." Jason said. "I'm her boyfriend."

Kelly gulped nervously.

"Boyfriend?" Her mother said a bit confused.

"You can't be my daughter's boyfriend." Her father said. "My daughter is already engaged to Mr. Bentham."

"What makes him better than me?" Jason asked, a bit angrily.

"Well for one, he's one of the richest men in the world." Her father said.

"And he's quite handsome." Her mother added.

"You're just a common man." Her father said. "Nothing too special about you."

"Jason is great!" Kelly said. "I love him! I don't like John at all!"

"It doesn't matter, Kelly." Her father said. "It'll be better for you and us if you marry John."

"I don't want to." Kelly mumbled.

"If she doesn't want to then you can't make her." Jason added.

"Mr. Malone." Her father said. "Please stay out of our family business. I think I'd be best if you leave."

Jason sighed.

"Yes sir."

Jason turned to leave.

"I'm going to walk him to the door." Kelly said to her parents, and then followed Jason.

"They don't understand." Kelly said "All they care about is their social standing."

"Are you really going to marry that guy?" Jason asked.

"No!" Kelly shouted. "Of course not!" She called for a moment. "Why would I marry him when I could have you?"

"Well, I am pretty great." Jason smiled.

"You're more than just great." Kelly said. "Tomorrow you'll beat John and get your last badge. Then me and you both can compete in the World Tournament."

Jason nodded.

"You'll go with me to the Gym to cheer me on right?"

"Of course."

They leaned in to kiss one last time. The kiss lasted a half minute and would have lasted longer, had to two not need to catch their breath.

"Bye." Jason pulled away. "See you tomorrow."

Jason turned and started his way down the walkway. Kelly stayed at the door until Jason was out of sight.

…

Kelly sighed in relief. Jason still loved her, even though she had left out the part about her arranged marriage to John. She felt lucky.

"Jason really is a great guy." She said to Pikachu as she shut the door.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"You're a great guy too." She smiled at her Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu happily agreed to Kelly's last comment.

"Hello again, my dear Kelly."

Kelly sighed. She knew who it was. She turned around and wasn't surprised to see John there.

"What do you want?" She asked a bit impatiently.

Pikachu growled at John.

"Can we talk alone?" John said, looking at Pikachu.

"No. Whatever you're going to say to me, you can say to Pikachu also." Kelly said stubbornly.

John smirked. He reached over to Pikachu. Pikachu looked like he was about to bite John's hand, but suddenly froze as John touched him. After a moment Pikachu jumped off Kelly's shoulder and left. Kelly was confused and worried.

"Okay. Now that we are finally alone." John said.

"H-How did you make Pikachu leave?" Kelly asked.

"He just left by his own free will." John replied.

Kelly looked up into John's deep blue eyes. His eyes seemed dark, hazy, almost evil, but she felt herself mesmerized by them.

"Come with me." John said. "We have a lot to talk about."

John placed his arm around her waist as they started to walk. Normal Kelly would slap away his hand if he tried to touch her, but she didn't this time. She felt more comfortable around him and the more they talked the more Kelly believed everything he said. Little did Kelly know, John wasn't an ordinary man. No he was far from it.

**_I know what you guys are thinking. Is this John guy a Jedi? He's been doing the mind trick. No he's not a Jedi. This is not a crossover story. Seriously though. Is this John guy a new threat? What will happen to Jason and Kelly's relationship? Until next time._**


	35. Chapter 35 The Suitor Part Two

**_Hey Guys! Here's Part Two! Just like I promised! Hope you guys like it!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 35**

**The Suitor Part Two**

The night at the Pokémon Center had been calm and peaceful. Jason's confidence was at its peak. After his little skirmish battle with John yesterday, he felt that he had his next Gym battle in the bag. He had his Pokémon healed before leaving the center. Now him and Luxio were heading towards Akira's house. There hadn't been enough room at Akira's house for everyone to stay, so Jason had willingly decided to stay at the Pokémon Center. Jason must have been up really early, because the streets of Viridian were empty. Jason shrugged and kept walking.

…

"So what do you have planned today, Jason?" Akira asked as the group was sitting in the main room. "Gonna go get your last badge?"

"Yup." Jason nodded.

Luxio and Blitz were sitting by the window together.

"Do you want us to tag along for moral support?" Mal asked.

"Nah." Jason shook his head. "I think I'll take this one alone."

"Kelly's going to be there isn't she." Maria said.

"Jason just wants so alone time with her." Brian nudged Jason.

Jason could feel himself blushing. Maria giggled a bit.

"Well if you want some alone time, then maybe me and Brian could use some alone time also." She said.

Brian looked over at Maria and smiled when he saw the tempting look on her eyes.

"Yeah, some alone time would be great." Brain said, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Well, Mal wanted to go to the Viridian Forest." Akira smirked. "We'll just go there so you guys can have your 'alone time'."

Mal was too focused on taking pictures of Luxio and Blitz together to know what was going on.

"They look so CUTE together!" She squealed.

Brian's Axew was resting next to him and Maria's Glaceon rested next to her feet.

"I can't believe that my journey is almost over." Jason said. "It feels just like yesterday that I started."

"It does." Akira agreed. "The journey went by too fast."

"I wonder what's going to happen after this is all over."

Those words were followed by silence as everyone started to realize that soon they would be separating.

"Well we'll still have plenty of time together." Maria said. "For now, Jason needs to go get his last badge."

Jason nodded and stood up off the couch.

"Alright guys, I'll see you in a bit." Jason said. "Luxio come on." He looked over at his Pokémon

Luxio looked at him and nodded. She turned back and nuzzled Blitz then walked after Jason as they both left.

…

Jason and Luxio stood in front of the Viridian Gym. The Gym was now open, the lights were on and the door was wide open, waiting for Jason to enter. He knew something wasn't right. Kelly wasn't here waiting for him. The air felt thick and heavy just like before. But there was something else also.

"I have a bad feeling about this Luxio." Jason said.

Luxio looked up at him with a worried expression."

"I know girl." He replied. "As long as we stay together, we'll be fine."

Jason took a deep breath and him and his Pokémon proceeded into the gym. The room was brightly lit and it was just a flat open room with a dark blue marble floor. There was a battlefield in the middle of the gym with bleachers on the right side of the field. Jason spotted John and Kelly at the bottom of the bleachers. John was wearing a long trench coat like black suit and Kelly was wearing a beautiful red dress that hugged her body, showing off her curves. Jason instantly knew something was wrong. Kelly and John were talking and Kelly appeared to enjoy John's company.

"Didn't she hate him yesterday?" Jason thought to himself.

He shrugged and him and Luxio walked closer to them.

"Well you finally show." John said.

"Oh! Hey Jason!" Kelly turned and smiled at him.

Jason glared at John as he approached him.

"Hey Kelly." Jason smiled at Kelly and leaned in to kiss her.

Kelly suddenly pushed him away and moved closer to John, who put his arm around her.

"What are you trying to do!" Kelly looked at Jason with a scared look in her eyes.

"I-I was just going to kiss you….like I always do." Jason said, confused.

"What do you mean kiss me like you always do?" Now Kelly looked confused. "I never kissed you before! We're just friends!"

"How can we be friends? I'm your boyfriend!" Jason said.

"Boyfriend? How can you be my boyfriend when I'm engaged to John?" She laughed. "I mean you're just a commoner and John's the richest and most handsome man in the world." She looked up at John and gave him a smile and a quick kiss on the lips.

Jason frowned. He felt hurt and confused. What was going on? Luxio was glaring and growling at John.

"Come on Jason." John said, making eye contact with him. "You know it to be true."

Jason kept eye contact for a while, and then his frown turned into a glare.

"I don't believe a word you say." Jason said accusingly to John. "You did something. I know you did!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." John said with a clueless expression.

Jason knew something was terribly wrong here. Kelly wouldn't just call him a commoner and after yesterday, Kelly wouldn't say she loved John. Jason didn't know what to do though.

"Give me the battle I came for." Jason said.

"If that's what you wish." John smirked.

Jason angrily turned away from the two and head to his side of the battlefield, Luxio following him. When he got to his side, he knelt down next to his Luxio.

"Something isn't right here, Luxio." Jason whispered to his Pokémon. "Something is terribly wrong. John has done something to Kelly. Keep an eye out."

"Lux." Luxio nodded.

Jason stood up and looked over at John, who was already on the other side.

"It'll be a three on three battle." He said. "Try not to lose too fast."

Jason growled.

"John!" Kelly called out. "Good luck baby!" She blew him a kiss.

John pretended to catch it. He looked over at Jason and smirked at the expression on Jason face. It was an expression of disbelief, pain and anger. Jason just couldn't believe what was going on. Jason angrily drew a Pokeball and called out his Vaporeon. He hadn't formed any sort of strategy, he just wanted to kick John's butt.

"Oh by the way, Jason Malone." John smirked as he drew a Pokeball. "I'm a master of Dark type Pokémon. Sableye! Ascend into darkness." John tossed the Pokeball.

A small, purple, bug like Pokémon with jewel eyes appeared. Jason gritted his teeth at the sight of the Sableye. He knew this Pokémon had no type disadvantages and it being part Ghost meant that normal and fighting type attacks wouldn't affect it, but it was a slow Pokémon.

"Vaporeon use Water Gun!" Jason wasted no time getting to it.

Vaporeon opened its mouth, but before it could launch an attack, Sableye quickly moved and it Vaporeon, forcing it to flinch.

"How'd you like that?" John smirked. "Fake Out."

Jason growled at him.

"Vaporeon use Aqua Tail!"

Vaporeon's mermaid like tail started to glow a bright blue as the Pokémon rushed towards the Sableye. Jason had underestimated the Sableye. It was fast. Fast enough to jump over Vaporeon's attack and then strike back with a Thunderpunch all before Jason even knew what had happened. Vaporeon had been paralyzed by the attack.

"Zen Headbutt." John said the order calmly.

Sableye lowered its head and then launched itself, striking Vaporeon hard. Vaporeon was thrown back to Jason's feet, fainted. Jason frowned.

"Yeah! Good Job baby!" Kelly cheered John on.

John continued to smirk. Jason sighed. He had done terrible that last round. He was better than this, but he was letting rage and jealous run him. He had to calm down if he wanted any chance at winning this. Jason looked over at Kelly; she was smiling and cheering for John. He grimaced and looked away. Jason felt something nudge his leg. He looked down and saw Luxio look up at him with a determined expression.

"You want a shot at him?" He asked his Pokémon.

"Luxio." Luxio nodded.

Jason smirked and nodded back. Luxio turned to face John and his Sableye and ran out onto the field.

"Your electric cat can't save you now." John said.

"We'll see." Jason replied. "Luxio use Flash!"

"Lux!" Luxio cried as her body flashed brightly for a second, blinding the Sableye.

The bright light disappeared, Luxio was gone and in her place was a freshly dug hole.

"You think a hole will help you?" John said.

"No, but it's a start." Jason smirked.

"Sableye." John said in an amused tone. "Go after it."

Sableye jumped into the air, and then slammed down into the ground, digging after Luxio.

"Big mistake!" Jason said. "Luxio Discharge!"

The ground shook, as if an earthquake was happening. A huge dome of electricity shot out of the ground, destroying the battlefield and leaving a huge crater in the middle of it. Sableye had been hit by the power attack, but, surprisingly, was still standing. Luxio jumped out of the crater and landed on Jason's side of the field.

"How dare you destroy my battlefield." John said.

"That's not all I'm gonna destroy." Jason replied. "Luxio Iron Tail!"

Luxio jumped down into the crater and then started to run towards Sableye. As Luxio neared the edge of the crater, she jumped up to hit Sableye from the air.

"Mud Slap."

Sableye got a handful of dirt and tossed it at Luxio, hitting her right in the eyes and blinding her. Luxio hit the ground and rolled. The Iron Tail attack was still going and, luckily Sableye was hit by the attack and had fainted.

"No!" Kelly gasped when Sableye fainted.

"Don't worry my dear Kelly." John said.

Jason frowned when he saw Luxio trying to get the dirt out of her eyes. If she couldn't see, then she couldn't battle.

"Luxio! You still in this?" Jason called out.

Luxio opened one of its eyes and nodded. Jason couldn't' help but smile.

"There's not a Pokémon in the world that can stop you." He said.

"Not bad, street rat." John said as he called back his Sableye. "But that was only the beginning." He drew another Pokeball. "Mightyena! Lead them to the dark!"

A huge dog like Pokémon appeared. It barred it fangs at Luxio. Luxio growled back at it.

"Mightyena use Me First!"

Jason waited for Mightyena to make a move, but it never moved.

"Luxio use Quick Attack!" Luxio was about to run forward, but suddenly Mightyena used Quick Attack and hit Luxio. Luxio was knocked to the ground. Luxio got back to her feet.

"Now use Scary Face."

Mightyena glared at Luxio. Luxio froze and started to tremble in fear.

"Luxio! Come on! Snap out of it!"

"Now use Payback."

Mightyena jumped forward and struck Luxio with its claws. Luxio roughly rolled around the ground and came to a stop in front of Jason. Luxio was unable to keep battling.

"Yes!" Kelly cheered. "Good Job Mightyena!"

Jason sighed. He knelt down and lifted up Luxio. Luxio was bigger than Shinx, but not too big that Jason couldn't carry her.

"You did good." He said to her. "Now rest up."

She looked up at him sadly as he set her down on his pack.

"Don't worry Luxio. I got this." He winked at her.

Jason turned back to face John. Jason was down to his last Pokémon. The battle wasn't going too good and Kelly's constant cheering for John didn't help him focus. He sighed and drew his last Pokeball.

"You're my last hope." Jason tossed the ball and out came his Charmeleon.

"Char!" The Pokémon roared.

Jason always had depended on Charmeleon in a pinch. Charmeleon had never let him down before.

"Mightyena use Bite."

Mightyena started to run around the crater, approaching Charmeleon at a fast pace. Jason didn't give Charmeleon any orders; he just waited for the dog Pokémon to get closer.

"Brick Break!"

Just as Mightyena neared Charmeleon, Charmeleon chopped Mightyena with his hand. The attack connected and was super effective. Mightyena was stopped in its tracks.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Charmeleon fired a blue beam from its mouth. The attack knocked into Mightyena, sending it flying over the crater and landed at John's feet. Mightyena was no longer able to battle.

"No! Mightyena!" Kelly cried.

Jason once again lost his focus. John called back his dog Pokémon.

"Once again you impress me." John smirked. "You're pretty good for middle class, but sadly it all has to end here. For you will not beat my next Pokémon. I do have a proposal for you. Let's up the ante."

Jason looked at him for a second.

"I'm listening." Jason said.

"I don't' know what compels you to keep battling. Could it be the girl?" John said. "She is quite beautiful." They both looked up at Kelly.

She couldn't hear their conversation.

"Let's say the winner of this battle gets to marry her." John continued.

Jason instantly blushed.

"Marry Kelly?" Jason said.

Jason thought it was still too early in the relationship to even consider marriage, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it.

"Yes. The Winner will get to keep seeing Kelly and the loser has to get out of her life." John said. "You'd come this far, street rat, but can you finish what you'd started."

Jason growled at him. He hated being called street rat.

"Fine. I'm in." Jason replied.

John smirked.

"Weavile. Strike from the shadows!" John tossed his last Pokeball.

Weavile appeared. The same Pokémon that Jason had defeated yesterday. Jason's confidence came back to him.

"I got this." He thought.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon fired a stream of fire towards the Dark Ice Pokémon. Weavile, without a care in the world, just stepped to the side and completely avoided the attack.

"Weavile, show them you're true power."

Weavile smirked and then disappeared. It reappeared in front of Charmeleon and struck the fire lizard with a power Night Slash attack. Charmeleon was knocked to the floor, but he quickly recovered.

"Charmeleon use Brick Break."

Charmeleon rushed towards Weavile, but just as it neared it, Charmeleon was blasted back by a wave of dark energy. Charmeleon hit the ground, bug got up again. A bit slower this time.

"Weavile use Quick Attack Night Slash combo barrage." John ordered.

Weavile's claws started to glow a dark color as it sped towards Charmeleon. Weavile moved so fast that all that could be seen was a red and purple blur. Charmeleon was continually being hit by Weavile, unable to move or counterattack. Jason felt his hopes slipping as Charmeleon fell to one knee and grimaced in pain. John smirked evilly. The battle from yesterday had been a ruse. John had purpose lost the match to give Jason a false sense of confidence going into this Gym battle and then tricked him into agreeing to their little wager. Soon he would have Kelly all to himself. Jason felt the end becoming more and more apparent. He couldn't believe it was going to end this way. He wasn't going to get his last badge, he wasn't going to be able to partake in the World Tournament, but most importantly he was going to lose Kelly. Jason looked over at Kelly. She was smiling and cheering and even though he knew it wasn't for him, it's still made him happy.

"I love you." Jason said at a whisper. "And I'm not going to lose you."

He looked back onto the battlefield.

"Come on Charmeleon! You can do it!" Jason said as he felt his own confidence grow. "I'm counting on you! You're my go to Pokémon when I'm in trouble! Come on buddy!"

Charmeleon must have heard every word, because the flame on its tail doubled in size and grew a little bigger every time it was hit. Jason knew what this was and he smirked. Charmeleon had just learned Rage.

"What are you smirking about?" John frowned.

"Well John…" Jason continued to smirk. "Let's just say my luck has turned."

Charmeleon stopped flinching from the attacks and its tail flame had tripled in size.

"Charmeleon, just because you can't see it doesn't mean you can't hit it." Jason said. "Stick your tail out and spin."

Charmeleon nodded. It stuck its tail flame straight out and started rapidly spinning in place. Soon, small embers were shooting out of his tail and firing all over the place. Weavile was hit by a few embers and it appeared close to Charmeleon. Charmeleon stopped spinning and jumped forward, hitting the Weavile with a mighty Fire Punch attack. Weavile was sent flying and knocked out in one attack. Jason smirked as John realized Weavile had fainted.

"Charmeleon! You did it!" Jason cheered.

"Char! Char!" Charmeleon said happily.

Kelly had stopped cheering and had frowned. John frowned as he called back Weavile and walked over to Jason.

"You beat me." He said, still frowning. "I admit defeat."

John handed Jason the Earth Badge. The last badge that Jason need.

"And…I'm a man of my word." John waved his arm and Kelly fainted in the stands. "She won't remember any of this."

"Who are you?" Jason asked, an intense look on his face.

"There are things in this world, Jason…" John said. "..Bigger threats. Rocket and Anubis aren't your biggest problems."

John disappeared. He just disappeared. Jason and Charmeleon looked around confused, unsure of what had happened.

"What did he mean?" Jason was confused.

He suddenly remembered Kelly. Jason quickly called back Charmeleon and Luxio, and then ran over to the stands and up to where Kelly was. He held her in his arms as she started to wake. Kelly yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide when she saw Jason.

"Jason?" Kelly sat up "How'd I get here?" She asked as she looked around.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jason smiled. "You fell asleep during my Gym battle."

"I fell asleep?" She said confused. "I'm so sorry! I was suppose to cheer you on! Do you win?"

Jason held up the Earth Badge for her to see. Kelly's face lit up when she saw it. She moved forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep. I'll make it up to you." She said as she pulled away.

"You'll make it up to me?" Jason repeated.

Kelly nodded.

"I know a way you can make it up to me." Jason smirked.

Kelly smiled and they kissed. It was the best kiss they had ever had.

**_Whoa_**_**! The guy just totally disappeared! I wonder who he really was Anyway, Jason won back the girl an new everything is back to normal. Jason also has his last badge, so now he can compete in the World Tournament! Please don't forget to review and Thank You for reading!**_


	36. Chapter 36 Too Human

**_This is a bit of a Team Rocket chapter. Just thought I'd do a few background stories for some of the important members of Team Rocket. Anyway, Enjoy it! By the way, Flashbacks are in italics._  
><strong>

**Chapter 36**

**Too Human**

The Journey was almost over! Jason had now collected the required number of badges to enter the World Tournament. He would soon get to compete with some of the best trainers in the world and put his skills to the ultimate test.

"Well someone sure is happy." Kelly's words broke Jason's train of thought.

"Huh?" Jason looked over at the girl he had his arm around.

Kelly's head was lying on his shoulder as the group was heading towards the Indigo Plateau.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while." Akira said.

"Things are going perfect." Jason said.

He hadn't told anyone about what had transpired at the Viridian Gym, about what John had told him. When asked about it he just said that the battle went smoothly.

"Good. You're gonna need momentum going into the World Tournament." Brain said. "All of us will."

"How many of you are competing?" Maria asked. "Is it just you two?" She pointed to Jason and Kelly.

"I'm competing too." Brian said.

"Oh. So it's just you three?"

"And me." Akira said.

The whole group turned and looked at her.

"You're going to compete?" Jason said. "But you don't have any badges."

"No, but I do have this." Akira reached into her bag and pulled out a big, red, gemstone like badge that had a small gold piece with a capital P imbedded in it. "This is the badge I got for passing the Pokémon League Admissions Exam. I can enter the World Tournament with it."

"So you'll be competing too." Jason said.

Akira nodded.

"Me going on a journey was so I could gain experience." She said.

"That's all good and nice, but we have one more test in front of us." Brain said. "It's our final test."

They group looked off at the tall building in the distance. That was the gate to the Victory Road, the last test of their skills.

…

"The Indigo Stadium….Many dreams have been fulfilled here, just as many have come crashing down. Hundreds of great battles have been lost and won here…." Edward said as he looked down at the Indigo Stadium through one way glass "…Including one of your greatest battles."

Edward turned away from the windows and looked at Boss, who was sitting down at the head of a huge oval shaped table. Boss was frowning. Boss wasn't dressed in his usual Team Rocket getup; instead he was dressed in a nice suit.

"This is where I won the Kanto Championship." Boss said.

"I wasn't talking about that." Edward replied. "Seven years ago, this is where you established yourself as the most powerful Champion in the world and in a few short weeks you will do it again."

"Is this whole World Championship Tournament really nessacary? Why can't we just launch our major offensive now?"

"Boss you have much to learn. You're too impatient. Patience is key. Since you are World Champion, you will battle the victor of this tournament. At that time, Team Rocket will announce its official return. You will defeat the winner of the World Tournament and then after the battle they will be killed to set an example to the world."

"Will that work?"

"Don't worry. It will."

The door to the room opened and in walked Cherie, Dyre, and Anya. Cherie was dressed in her usual Team Rocket uniform and Dyre was wearing his black trench coal like robe with the hood down. Anya was dressed in a beautiful, sparkling blue dress. Boss smiled as Anya walked over to him. Team Rocket's new base of operations was the Indigo Plateau. They had everything they needed there, including private rooms.

"You are looking extravagant." Boss said to her.

"And you are looking handsome like always." She replied and they kissed.

"Sir. Everything is going according to plan." Cherie said to Edward. "Everyone is getting into position."

"Good job you two." Edward said to Dyre and Cherie. "Everything is going smoothly."

Anya had taken a seat next to Boss.

"Dyre. I need your report." Boss said.

"Of course." Dyre said. "After the full retreat out of Neoterra and the destruction of our base at the Seafoam Island, we didn't have the necessary resources to aid our occupying forces. We've been pushed out of Hoenn and Sinnoh and small uprising are starting to occur all over the Unova Region."

"What about the super weapon sent to Hoenn?"

"It was destroyed. Resources are running low, every last bit of money we have is going to the World Tournament operation."

Boss glanced over at Edward.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Everything seems to be falling apart." He said.

"Thomas, don't worry." Edward said. "This will work out."

Boss seemed to think about it for a second, and then shook his head.

"No. Edward, you are a good friend, but lately things have not been working out. We do this my way." Boss replied.

Edward was shocked, but he hid it well.

"Dyre, Cherie." Boss said. "I'm ordering a shut down on the World Tournament. I want all remaining forces sent to Unova to calm the uprisings."

Both Dyre and Cherie were a bit confused. Boss may have been their leader, but they only took their orders from Edward. They glanced over at Edward.

"What are you two still doing here? I gave you an order." Boss stood up.

Edward stood up.

"We've already put too much effort into this operation." Edward replied. "You need to belay that order."

"Who are you to give orders!" Boss shouted. "Last time I checked I was the leader of this team, not you!"

"Well you wouldn't be leader if it wasn't for me." Edward said. "Who gave you the training and the resources?"

"Executive Dyre, Executive Cherie, I'm ordering you two to take Mister Teache and escort him out of the stadium." Boss said.

Dyre and Cherie stood next to Edward. They both stood, defiantly and with Pokeballs drawn. Boss was glaring at the three of them. Anya stood behind Boss, a little afraid to get involved.

"Do you three really want to go down this path?" Boss asked.

Edward smirked. He reached into his pocket where a small remote like device was hidden. He pushed a button. Anya quickly moved in front of Boss.

"Thomas! Please don't do this!" She pleaded with him, her face full of worry. "You're just really tired and stressed out!"

Boss looked at her and seemed to calm down.

"Please. Can we just go?" Anya said. "We're already late for the interview."

Boss sighed. He'd forgotten about the interview.

"Yes you need to do that interview. It's very important." Edward said.

"Fine." Boss said in an angry tone to Edward. He then looked at Anya. "Let's go." He said with a smiled.

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his and they were off.

"He's starting to become more trouble than he's worth." Edward said, once Boss and Anya left the room.

"You want us to take care of him?" Dyre asked.

"No need." Edward said. "I will deal with him when the time comes."

…

The group had been going through Victory Road pretty quickly and nothing eventful had really happened, except that Brian had been catching Pokémon like crazy. The others, however, weren't having much luck.

"Yeah! Five new Pokémon!" Brain cheered.

"Lucky!" Jason said. "I haven't caught a single one."

"Don't worry there are so many Pokémon here, you're bound to at least catch one." Maria reassured to others.

"Guys!" Akira said. "There's something you got to see."

Akira had out her portable TV. Everyone crowded around her as she turned it on. On the screen there was a man sitting down behind a huge oak desk.

"Hello." The man said, looking at the camera. "And welcome to this special segment of Spotlight On Indigo. We have a very special guest tonight. He actually requested this interview. Please welcome my guest, World Champion, Thomas Walter."

Applause could be hear as the camera zoomed out a bit and showed a man, in his early thirties, wearing a nice black suit and a woman, in her late twenties, wearing a beautiful blue dress. They were sitting on an expensive looking couch and holding hands.

"Welcome." The host said as the applause died down. "Both of you welcome."

"Thank you. It's great to be here." Thomas, the World Champion, said.

"Now….Mr. Walter. Your personal advisor, Edward Teache, actually requested that I have you on my show. You want to tell me why that is?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, The World Tournament is set to start in a few more days."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. Who wouldn't be aware of that? You are set to defend your championship against the winner of that tournament."

"I'm here to hype up the tournament, to explain all the rules ahead of time so that all the trainers can have extra time to prepare…"

"He's just going over the rules." Jason talked over the speakers. "Is there really any need to listen?"

"Jason right. All the rules I need to know are to make the other trainer's Pokémon faint." Brian said.

"So you guys really don't want to hear the rules?" Maria said.

"I really don't see a point…" Jason said.

"Guys! Hush!" Akira said. "This is what I wanted you to see."

Everyone looked back at the screen.

"Well, now let's talk about you." The host said. "You are the first ever World Champion, many consider you the first true Pokémon Master. You've had an incredible career. Eight full years of being World Champion. You've had some great battles and even greater victories."

A huge flat screen TV slid out of the wall behind them.

"Several young trainers have issued challenges to you and you have answered them all, remaining undefeated."

The screen flashed on, showing video footage of Thomas' pervious battles. Different trainers and different Pokémon were shown being defeated by Thomas and his Pokémon.

"All your battles were impressive, but your best showing was this."

The host pulled out a remote, aimed it at the TV and the video footage changed. It was video footage of Indigo Stadium. The crowd was cheering. A young boy stood on one side of the battlefield what a Pichu by his side. The crowd's cheering grew louder as Thomas had made his way to the battlefield.

"Hey. I think that's Nick." Jason said talking over the TV. "This must have been years ago."

"Nicholas Gray of New Bark Town issued you an open challenge." The host said. "You invited him to the Indigo Stadium to have your battle and this is what happened."

They watched on as one by one, Nick's whole team was knocked out by Thomas' Charizard. Jason would be lying if he said apart of him wasn't scared after seeing that battle. If the World Champion had been this strong years ago, then he must have only gotten stronger.

"You wiped out his whole team with just one Pokémon." The host said.

"Yes. Nick wasn't a horrible trainer…" Thomas said. "I was just too good."

There was laughter among the audience.

"But seriously, this was years ago. I'm sure Nicholas Gray is a great trainer and maybe even a great Champion."

"Would you even consider rebattling him?" The host asked.

"Yes definitely. I would love to see how he has improved."

"I would love to see another shut out like that one." The host said. "Now let's go back to where it all started."

The video footage changed again. The new footage looked old. It showed a younger looking Thomas battling a woman. Jason gasped when he saw the woman.

"That's my mom." Jason said.

The others looked at him in surprise then looked back at the TV.

"Your battle against Rose Malone for the Kanto Championship…" The host said. "The hardest fought battle of your career, the battle was back and forth. Rose, however, seemed to be just a bit better."

The video footage showed the battle between Jason's mother and Thomas. The whole time, Jason's mom seemed distracted, as if she was worrying about something.

"As the match continued, Rose made more and more mistakes. Eventually you achieved victory. Losing must have been too much for Rose, because after the match she took off running out of the stadium. Guess you had been too much for her."

The video footage showed Jason's mom calling back her last Pokémon and then turning and running out of the stadium. Jason suddenly turned off the portable TV. The others looked at him in surprised.

"I remember that day. I remember that battle." Jason said. "I was very sick. That's why my mother was distracted. It was because of me. It was my fault she lost."

…

Dyre stood against one of the railings in the stands of the empty Indigo Stadium. He was wearing his Team Rocket cloak with the hood up and looking down at the battlefield.

"So this is where you went off to." A voice said from behind him.

Dyre paid the voice no attention. Footsteps could be heard walking up next to him.

"What do you want Cherie?" Dyre asked once the footsteps stopped.

"Nothing." Cherie giggled. "Just wanted to see what you were up to."

Dyre sighed.

"Something bothering you?" She asked. "You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, but I can't talk to you about it. I would need to tell you my whole life's story first." He replied.

"Well…You know my story. Isn't it only fair that I know yours?"

"…..I guess you're right."

"Start from the beginning."

Dyre sighed.

"Well, I was born into a rich family." He said. "And my parents wanted to perfect son. I tried my hardest to give it to them, but…I wanted to do the one thing my father hated. I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer and my dad despised battling. He didn't even have a Pokémon of his own. The time came for me to leave on my journey. I don't remember much about that day, just having a big fight with my dad."

"Parents can be a pain." Cherie said.

"Tell me about it….Anyway, was actually a really good battler. I battle my way through Kanto and collected all the badges. I participated in the Indigo League and actually won. Then got my match against the Kanto Champion."

"Did you win?" Cherie interrupted.

"Yes I did." Dyre said. "I beat the current Champion and then became the Champion myself." Dyre then frowned. "I was only champion for a day. I was defeated the next day. That was the worst day of my life. My dreams had been taken away from me. I was forced to go back home and face my father."

"How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly, he was happy to see me. He said that I was back where I belonged. I gave up battling after that to pursue other careers. But a few years after that, Edward came into contact with me. He told me that he needed my skill in this organization he was forming. He told me, I'd get to avenge myself. I agreed to join him."

"What did your parents do?"

"Nothing. I left in the middle of the night…..I still remember that night…." Dyre paused, thinking of that night.

…

_Dyre packed all of his things into a pack. When he was done packing, he went over to the window in his second floor room and opened it up. He climbed out the window and slowly and carefully climbed down. He hit the ground without a noise. He quickly and quietly started to walk away from the house _

"_James?" He heard a soft voice say._

_Dyre turned around and saw his younger sister standing there with her Pichu on her shoulder. She yawned a bit and looked at him._

"_Hey. What are you doing up?" He went over to her._

"_I saw you leaving." She said. "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going away for a bit." _

"_Will you be back?"_

"_Eventually. You need to go back to sleep."_

"_But I don't want to go to sleep." His sister yawned. "I want to go with you."_

_Dyre smiled. _

"_I have to go alone. You are tired so you need to go to sleep."_

"_Are you leaving, because of daddy?"_

"_No." He shook his head. "I'm leaving because I have to you…..I have a gift for you."_

"_What is it?" His sister smiled._

_Dyre reached into his pack and pulled out a custom Pokeball. It looked the same as a normal Pokémon ball, but the red was replaced by a custom fire paint job. His sister gasped, happily as Dyre handed her the Pokeball._

"_Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" his sister hugged him tightly._

"_You're welcome." Dyre smiled._

_They pulled out of the hug._

"_I have to go." Dyre said. "Kelly, stay out of trouble and stay safe. I'll see soon. Bye little sis, I love ya."_

_Dyre turned to walk away._

"_Bye big bro! Come back safely."_

…

"Dyre. Dyre!" Cherie's voice broke Dyre out of his daydream. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dyre nodded. "Did we get our orders from Edward yet?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "He wanted to meet us in the mission room."

"Let's go then."

The two of them started to walk off.

…

The interview had been two hours ago and it was now nighttime. Anya was getting ready to see Boss again tonight. She was changing out of the dress and into something more suited to what Boss had planned tonight. She was rummaging through her stuff and happened upon an old Nurse's hat. She ran a hand over the worn material of the hat, and then set it back down. A memory of a past life. She didn't remember much, just that she had a life before Team Rocket, but she didn't really enjoy it. She really didn't care about Team Rocket either. She had Boss and she loved him, she would do anything for him. He loved her back and that's all she needed.

…

Boss laid his head against the one way window as he looked down at the vacant Indigo Stadium. He sighed as he did. The interview had made him relive many moments from his past, some of which he wasn't proud of. The betrayal and defeat of his sister, Rose Malone, after she had done everything for him. Saved him from their abusive parents gave him a home and food, even caught him his first Pokémon, a Charmander. He had done so many horrible things as the leader of Team Rocket. He had taken so many lives and ruined so many more and regretted none of it, except for what he did to his sister. He still remembered his first encounter with Edward.

…

_Seventeen year old Thomas Walter came running out of the Pewter Gym, carrying his injured Charmander._

"_Hold on Charmander." Thomas said. "I'll get you to the Pokémon Center as fast as I can."_

_As Thomas turned a corner, he almost bumped into a man. The man was wearing a business suit._

"_Sorry sir." Thomas said as he tried to run around him._

"_You know I can help you." The man said._

_Thomas stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked back at the man._

"_Help me with what?" Thomas replied._

"_I see you coming out of this Gym everyday with your Charmander injured." The man said. "Aren't you tired of losing, don't you want to be as strong as your sister?"_

_Thomas was surprised. How did this man know who his sister was? Who was this man? Instead of asking those questions he said. "And you can help me with that?"_

"_Yes." The man nodded. "I can help make you and your Pokémon stronger."_

"_What's the catch?" Thomas asked. _

"_Well I just need you to join a little group I have going."_

_With the promise of getting stronger, Thomas more than agreed._

…

Thomas sighed again. He had been the one that had gotten Jason sick with an experimental virus. It made him extremely sick to the point of almost death, but then it went away. Edward had ordered him to give it to his nephew. He had done it. He had inflicted pain to his own family. Those were to only things that he regretted. Boss felt a warm body press up against his back, arms wrapped around his chest, and a head come to rest on his shoulder.

"You can't worry about the past." Anya said. "You can't let it affect you."

Anya started to kiss his neck. He raised up his head to let her.

"You don't know what I've done." He replied.

"I don't, but I know I love you." She stopped for a second, and then went back to kissing his neck.

Boss turned around, facing Anya and he kissed her back.

"I love you too." Boss replied.

He put his arms around her and they both fell back onto the bed.

_**Yeah, so there was quite a few surprises in that chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_


	37. Chapter 37 And SoIt Begins

**_This is it! This is the moment you have all been waiting for. The start of the World Championship Tournament! Sorry about some parts, I'm not going to lie this chapter was rushed just a bit. This chapter was also heavily based off the Pokemon Anime episode 'Round One Begin'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will try to update as quickly as I can._  
><strong>

**Chapter 37**

**And So…It Begins**

"Victory Road was crawling with Pokémon!" Mal exclaimed as the group was resting near the Victory Road and under a group of trees. "Everyone got a new Pokémon." She held the shiny new Pokeball that contained her new Pokémon.

Jason smiled at the comment. He and Kelly were sitting against a tree together. Jason had captured four new Pokémon and Kelly had captured two. Akira was still near them with her newly evolved Glaceon. Brian and Maria were sitting next to each other. Maria had captured a new Pokémon and Brian had captured five new Pokémon.

"Fourteen new Pokémon between all of us." Brian said. "Not too bad for a day's work."

"Too bad the day isn't over." Maria said. "You guys do realize we wasted a day in Victory Road and that we have to get to the Indigo Plateau and register for the tournament by sundown, right?"

"We know, but we're so tired." Kelly said and cuddled up against Jason.

Jason smiled. It was true. They were all tired. They had to sleep in the Victory Road, the Pokémon left them alone. But every time someone woke up and saw a Pokémon they wanted, they would chase after it and the pursuing battle would be loud and everyone would wake up.

"She is right." Jason said. "We should get going. The League is only a few miles away."

"Can't we just rest a little longer?" Kelly said, her eyes still closed.

"You can rest all you want after we register." Jason whispered.

"The earlier we get there, the more time we have to rest." Mal added.

That was motivation enough for the whole group to get up and continue on.

…

The Indigo Plateau stood in front of them. The huge tower seeming to reach up into the sky, past the clouds, grazing the atmosphere. Jason stared up in awe. The tower's shadow was casted over the group.

"Let's get in and register." Kelly said, pulling Jason with her as the group headed in through the Plateau's huge, double, sliding doors.

Inside the Plateau was even more glorious. Everything looked so futuristic. It took Jason's breath away. In the main reception area, there were a few receptionists behind desk, most were helping people, but the group found an open one. The receptionist was a young woman in her twenties with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked as the whole group approached her desk.

"Yes, we are here to register for the World Championship Tournament." Akira said as she leaned up against the counter.

"All…of you?" The receptionist asked as she looked over the group.

"No." Brian spoke up. "Just four of us."

"Okay, well I need to see your badges and your trainer cards."

"Akira, you go first." Kelly said.

Akira nodded. She reached into her back and pulled out her trainer card as well as that big red badge.

"So you passed the Pokémon League Admission Exam." The receptionist smiled. "That's impressive."

"Thank you." Akira nodded as she handed the receptionist her Trainer Card.

The receptionist took it and inserted it into a slot on a nearby desktop computer. After a few moments of typing, the card ejected from the computer and the receptionist handed it back to Akira.

"There you go Miss Hoshiko." The receptionist handed Akira her trainer card. "You are now registered in the World Tournament. The opening ceremony is at seven a.m... Get there early. You will find out your first opponent tomorrow."

"Thank you." Akira smiled and backed away from the desk so the others could register.

The process was repeated for the others, and then it was Jason's turn.

"Jason Malone." The receptionist said as she took his trainer card. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Rose Malone would you?"

"Uhh, yes I am." Jason replied. "She was my mother."

"Oh!" The receptionist smiled. "I guess being a trainer runs in the family." She put his trainer card into the computer slot. "I was a bit fan of your mother's when she was Champion. She had some great battles." Jason's trainer card was handed back to him "I'll be watching you closely. Good luck out there."

"Thank you." Jason smiled.

He turned away from the desk and headed over to the others, who were standing near an exit that said 'This way to the Pokémon League Village.'

"We're all registered?" Kelly asked as Jason walked next to her and put his arm around her.

He nodded.

"So what do we do now? Another hotel? Another Pokémon Center?" Jason asked.

"This must obviously be your first tournament." Brian said. "So I'll give you the facts. All participants in this tournament get free housing in a suburb at the Pokémon League Village and also get free food at all the restaurants in Pokémon Village."

"Free housing and free food!" Jason exclaimed. "R-Really!"

"Yes." Brian nodded and smiled. "You're gonna love it."

Kelly giggled a bit.

"I guess we get a house with four rooms?" Akira said.

"Make it five rooms."

The others turned and looked in the direction of the exits. Everlynn was standing there, smiling at them.

"Hey guys!" She waved.

"Everlynn!" Akira exclaimed and ran over to her.

Everyone else quickly ran over to them while Jason and Kelly slowly walked over. Everyone said their hellos and Everlynn was smiling until she laid eyes on Jason and Kelly.

"Jason." Everlynn nodded.

"Hey Everlynn." Jason smiled an awkward smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah….maybe not long enough." She said then looked at Kelly. "Kelly…"

"Hey Everlynn." Kelly smiled nervously.

"Was getting a little worried that you weren't going to make it. I'm glad you made it."

"Really?" Kelly's face lit up with surprise.

"Of course." Everlynn smirked. "I would love the opportunity to eliminate you from this tournament."

It took Kelly a moment to register what Everlynn had said. She frowned when she realized what Everlynn had said. Everlynn just smirked at her.

"Be careful what you wish for." Kelly glared.

The two girls glared at each other.

"Hey girls, there is no need for-" Jason was interrupted.

"Shut up Jason." Everlynn said.

"Okay…" Jason backed off.

The two girls glared at each other for a minute longer until Maria broke it up.

"Listen! Both of you! Now is not the time!" She said. "Save it for the tournament."

"I'll be looking forward to beating you." Everlynn said and walked away from Kelly.

Kelly said nothing and went over to Jason. The group started moving again, heading for Pokémon Village.

…

Pokémon Village was a huge town. Several residential areas all over the place complete with its own Pokémon Center. The shopping district was filled with stores and restaurants. People were everywhere.

"We need to hurry up and find a place to stay." Akira said. "It's almost nighttime and we need to be up early."

The sky was already dark as the sun slowly set.

"I didn't tell you guys, but I already rented out a house for us to use." Everlynn said. "Six bedrooms, plenty of room."

"Six bedrooms, sounds good." Akira nodded. "Enough for everybody."

At this point the whole group didn't really care; they were tired and just wanted to rest. Everlynn saw the exhausted looks on their faces.

"Uhhh, I'll show you guys where the house is." She said and started to lead them.

…

The night was quiet and restless for Jason. He laid in the king sized bed, with Kelly next to him and his arm around her. She was sound asleep, but he was wide awake. He was unable to sleep, thinking about the tournament. He first match was in the morning. He would be battling in front of thousands of people and not to mention the millions who would be watching at home. He could fell the butterflies in his stomach. His nervousness built with each passing moment that he thought about it. It was a miracle he got to sleep in the first place.

…

"I can't believe this is about to happen." Kelly said.

"I-I know…" Jason said. "We finally made it here."

All the trainers that would be partaking in the tournament were now inside the stadium waiting to be called out into the field. Kelly grabbed Jason's hand and held it tightly as they wanted for all the trainers to be called out. The crowd of trainers was huge. Luxio stood next to Jason while Pikachu rode on Kelly's shoulder. Brian, Akira, and Everlynn were also among the trainers, but Jason and Kelly had gotten separated from them. The crowd of trainers started to move towards the exit to the field.

"Well, here we go." Jason said.

They held each other's hand tightly as they started to walk forward.

…

The crowd roared as the trainers made it out onto to the field. Jason looked up at the crowd. The stands were filled with people. Jason felt the butterflies returning to his stomach and he gripped Kelly's hand tighter.

"You okay?" She looked over at him.

He looked back at her and nodded, but was really nervous. All the trainers were standing on the battlefield looking towards the direction of a stage. The crowd in the stands were cheering loudly. There were also several camera men recording everything that was going on. There was a man walking on the stage. He looked to be about fifty and was wearing a very nice formal suit. He walked to the middle of the stage with a microphone in his hands. Jason thought that the man looked familiar.

"Hello! And welcome all to the first ever World Championship Tournament!" The man said. "My name is Edward Teache; I am the advisor to the World Champion."

Edward Teache. Jason recognized that last name. Teache was Maria's last name.

"Mister Walter wanted to be here today to wish all of you the best of luck, but he had a prior arrangement to attend to. He will, however, be watching over all the battles. So do your best to impress. The tournament will be going for the next week and will consist of eight rounds. All the battles will be televised as well as the interviews that follow them. The winner of the tournament will receive a million dollar cash prize as well as an opportunity to battle the World Champion for a chance to become World Champion. Good luck to all of you young trainers. Thank you for your attention." Edward took one last look at all the trainers and then walked off the stage.

The crowd started cheering as Edward walked out the stage. The trainers on the field started talking amongst themselves.

"All trainers are to report to the reception area so that they can be assigned a first round match." A voice said over the loud speakers.

The group of trainers started heading back into the stadium. Jason was still a bit worried. Everything would be televised. So if he messed up the whole world would see. No pressure.

…

"You nervous?" Kelly asked Jason as they were waiting in line to find out who their opponents will be.

"A little." Jason lied as he looked up at her and faked a smile.

He was really nervous. He was constantly shaking and fidgeting with his hands.

"It'll be fine." Kelly smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I hope." He mumbled.

Soon it was Jason's turn to find out who he would be facing.

"Name please." The receptionist said with a smile.

It was a different receptionist this time. She was a shorter woman in her early twenties with long red hair and brown eyes.

"Jason Malone." Jason said.

"Jason Malone." The receptionist repeated and started to type on a computer. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Rose Malone would you?" She asked as she typed.

"Uhhh, yes I would be." Jason replied. "She was my mother."

"Oh!" The woman was surprised. "I was a big fan of your mother back when she was champion. Maybe I'll have to keep an eye on your battles." The woman flashed a smile at Jason.

Jason blushed a bit. Kelly glared at the other woman.

"Okay. Let me explain the rules a bit. In the first four rounds you will be battle a trainer from every region, not including the region that you are from. The battles will take place on a different field; Water, Grass, Rock, and Ice. You will on be allowed to use three Pokémon." The receptionist said. "You first opponent will be…." The screen behind the woman flashed on and a picture of Jason along with the picture of another girl. She looked to be the same age as Jason. She had long brown hair and deep light blue eyes. "Cassidy Stronghold from the Neoterra Region and you will be battling her on the Water field. Be there by eleven and good luck. I'll be watching your battles closely."

"Thank you." Jason smiled

…

After Kelly had found out who she would be battling and after a good luck kiss, her and Jason split up to go prepare for their matches. Jason now sat in a Pokémon Center lobby near the Water field stadium. He hand his five Pokeballs lying on the table. Luxio sat in the chair next to him. He had sent the new Pokémon he had caught to his father in Johto.

"Now let's see." Jason mumbled to himself. "I can use Luxio and Vaporeon, but who else should I use?"

"Jason!" Two voices cried out happily.

Jason looked up from the table in surprise to see his two younger siblings, Amy and Jeremy, running up to him. He stood up just as they neared him and they hugged him.

"Hey guys!" He hugged them back. "I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"We missed you so much!" Amy said.

"Yeah big bro!" Jeremy said. "It's been pretty boring without you around."

"Sorry guys, you know the reason I left." Jason said.

"That they do." Jason's father said as he approached them.

"Hey dad." Jason smiled.

"Shinx you evolved!" Amy and Jeremy stopped hugging Jason and went over to Luxio and started petting her.

"What are you doing here dad?" Jason asked.

"What? You'd think I'd miss my son competing in his first tournament?" His father asked.

"But what about Alice's funeral?"

"The funeral was put on hold for a while. I had to come see you battle."

"Thank you." Jason said. "I'm glad to have you here."

After a few moments of talking, Jason's father was now helping him plan out which Pokémon to use in the battle while Jeremy and Amy played with Luxio.

"I'm going to use Luxio and Vaporeon for sure." Jason said. "But I don't know who else to use. I want to use a Pokémon that will have an advantage in the water."

"Why not use Dratini?" Jason's father suggested.

"Dratini? Isn't it still a baby?" Jason asked.

"It's actually a really good battler and a lot of energy." Jason's father let Dratini out of its Pokeball.

"Tini!" The Pokémon smiled when it saw Jason.

It slithered over to him, up his arm and nuzzled him on the side of his head. Jason smiled and gently took the small serpent Pokémon into his arms.

"Alright, I'll use him." Jason nodded.

"Which Pokémon are you going to give back to me?" He father asked as he handed Jason Dratini's Pokeball.

"Well…." Jason said. "….I'll leave Charmeleon with you for a bit. He could use a good rest."

Jason handed his father Charmeleon's Pokeball.

"Alright, so the three I will use will be…Dratini first and then Luxio and Vaporeon for back up."

"Sounds like the perfect team." His father said.

"Thanks." Jason replied. "I need to get to the Water field. I have ten minutes to get ready."

"Alright. We'll be in the stands cheering you on." His father said.

Jason nodded. Luxio jumped away from Jeremy and Amy and went over to him.

"Good luck!" Jeremy and Amy shouted to Jason and Luxio as they left the Center.

…

Jason could feel the stadium shaking from the cheers of the crowd. Jason was more nervous now. A lot was expected of him since he was a former Champion's son. What if he couldn't live up to the expectations?

"W-We're up next Luxio." Jason's voice was shaky.

Luxio looked up at him in worry.

"Jason!" A voice called out.

Jason turned around to see Kelly running up to him. She hugged him tightly when she neared him.

"You'll do fine." She said. "It's just like any other battle."

Jason looked and her and nodded, still a little nervous.

"I'll be up in the stands cheering for you." She said.

Jason said nothing, he just nodded again. Kelly gave him a good luck kiss.

"You'll do fine. You'll beat her and advance to the second round." She said.

"O-Okay." Jason smiled this time. "I'll beat her."

"Okay." Kelly smiled.

She quickly kissed him.

"You're up. Go get em tiger." She smiled.

Jason's smile grew and he turned back to the field entrance and he and Luxio started to head out.

…The crowd roared in anticipation as the green platform that Jason and Shinx stood on was raised up. Jason looked at the other side of the battlefield. His opponent was raised up on a red platform that was similar to the one he was standing on. Men with cameras were walking along the sides of the battlefield trying to get shots of both the trainers. The battlefield, itself, was just one big pool with a few floating platforms on it.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the fourth battle on the Water field." An announcer said over to loud speakers throughout the stadium. "This matchup is between new comer Jason Malone of the Kanto Region and Cassidy Stronghold of the Neoterra Region. Jason Malone is the son of former Kanto Champion, Rose Malone, who was champion for almost ten years. This is Jason's first tournament and being the son of a former champion, a lot is expected of him. Cassidy has participated in Tournaments before, placing second in the Neoterra League and also second in the Sinnoh League. She has experience which is something that Jason lacks. Will experience win the day? Or will beginner's luck be enough to push Jason to victory? Let's find out!"

Jason sighed. Great things were expected of him. The huge screen on the stadium flashed on. It showed a picture of Jason on one side and Cassidy on the other side with three blank slots underneath their pictures. Jason took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

Jason drew a Pokeball.

"Dratini! Come on out!" He said.

"Tini! Tini!" Dratini cheered as he landed on one of the floating platforms.

Cassidy smirked. She didn't seem worried at all. She drew a Pokeball.

"Go Roserade!" She said.

The Pokeball opened and out came a small green Pokémon with rose bouquets for hands.

"Cassidy is starting with Roserade while Jason is starting with Dratini." The announcer said.

"Let's make short work of this." Cassidy said. "Roserade use Energy Ball."

Roserade formed a huge green orb of energy and launched it forward.

"Dratini, dive under the water!" Jason ordered.

Dratini moved quickly and dove into the pool.

"Gotcha." Cassidy smirked. "Roserade! Use Extrasensory to create a whirlpool!"

Roserade's eyes started to glow a bright purple. A small whirlpool was formed were Dratini had dove into the water.

"Tini!" Dratini cried out as it was sucked into the whirlpool.

Dratini was spun around and around. It was starting to get dizzy. Cassidy smirked a Dratini was spun around and around. Jason gritted his teeth together. He needed to think fast.

"Dratini use Aqua Jet!" Jason ordered.

Dratini suddenly shot forward through the water, escaping the whirlpool and shooting out of the water. Dratini landed on the same platform as Roserade.

"Roserade use Poison Jab!" Cassidy ordered, suddenly nervous.

"Dratini use agility to dodge!" Jason ordered.

Roserade's bouquet arms turned a sickly purple color as it moved toward Dratini. Dratini moved so fast that is disappeared and then reappeared behind Roserade.

"Dratini use Dragon Pulse!"

"Tiiiini!" Dratini cried as it shot out a huge blue beam that struck Roserade hard and knocked it into the water.

"Roserade!" Cassidy cried out as the Pokémon sank below the water.

A few seconds passed and Roserade resurface, but it had fainted. The crowd started to go wild.

"Roserade is unable to battle!" the referee said.

Jason was just as surprised as anyone that Dratini had defeated the Roserade.

"Tini! Tini!" Dratini cried happily, and then it started to grow.

"Wait a minute folks, something is happening." The announcer said.

Dratini's body grew longer, its 'ears' grew bigger and turned wing shaped, a pearl grew just below its chin, and a small white horn grew on its head. The Pokémon make a calming cry as it appeared.

"Wow! Dratini evolved into Dragonair!" The announcer said.

Jason could not believe it. He stared at his new Pokémon with his mouth wide open. Dragonair floated up in the air and went over to him. The Pokémon still nuzzled him. Jason could help but smile. Cassidy called back her Roserade.

"Not too bad." She said, loud enough for Jason to hear. "You got a lucky break Malone, but too bad your luck has run out."

She called out another Pokémon. This time it was a Milotic. The Pokémon shown beautifully in the sunlight. Dragonair descended back onto the field. It dove into the water. Milotic was also in the water.

"Milotic use Twister!" Cassidy said with a smirk.

Milotic eyes glowed blue and a giant water twister started forming in the pool.

"Dragonair use Hyper Beam!" Jason ordered.

A huge orange beam formed and then fired out of Dragonair and hit Milotic. The attack went through the Twister attack and struck Milotic head on. Milotic was K. after one it.

Jason couldn't believe it again. What power his Dragonair displayed. Its power surpassed its level. The crowd cheered. They were loving every minute of this battle. Jason had calmed and relaxed.

"Yes!" Jason cried happily. "Two down. One to go."

The cameramen were getting plenty of footage shots of Dratini, The confident Jason, and the extremely worried Cassidy.

"What an extraordinary case of beginner's luck!" The announcer exclaimed. "Jason is on his way to victory! Unless Miss Stronghold can stage an incredible comeback."

Cassidy looked extremely nervous. She drew her last Pokeball.

"Go! Gyarados!"

A giant blue serpent like Pokémon appeared. It roared angrily.

"A G-Gyarados!" Jason exclaimed.

"That's right." Cassidy smirked. "Gyarados! Use Ice Fang!"

Gyarados started swimming towards Dragonair, the water in the pool overflowing. Dragonair flew up as Gyarados neared it, avoiding the attack completely.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Cassidy taunted.

"Not on your life." Jason replied. "Dragonair! Use Dragon Breath."

"Gyarados Ice Beam!"

The two attacks shot forward and collided, cancelling each other out. Dragonair quickly moved up to Gyarados and knocked it back with its tail. Gyarados bit Dragonair, gripping it tightly. Dragonair cried out in pain.

"Gotcha." Jason smirked. "Dragonair use Thunderbolt!"

Cassidy's eyes went wide when she heard Jason's order. Dragonair opened its eyes wide and launched a full powered electric attack, shocking the Gyarados. The stadium turned a bright yellow as the electric attack conducted along the water. The attack dissipated and the Gyarados slumped into the water, fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." The referee said. "Victory goes to Jason Malone!"

The crowd's cheering intensified.

"What a finish!" The Announcer said. "Newcomer Jason Malone has won his first match without once changing Pokémon!"

Jason was in shock.

"I-I did it…" He said.

"Lux! Luxio!" Luxio cried happily.

Dragonair flew through the air and landed near Jason. The Pokémon wrapped its long, snake like body around its trainer, hugging him. Jason hugged his Pokémon back.

"You did it Dragonair!" Jason said happily.

Dragonair cried happily. The platform that Jason was on descended back down to ground level. Before Jason could even step off, he was mobbed by reporters and cameramen.

"Mister Malone!" One reporter said. "How does it feel to have one your first league match flawlessly?"

"Well…" Jason replied. "It was because of my Pokémon that I won this one so perfectly." He petted Dragonair and the Pokémon smiled.

"Jason!" Another reported asked. "You are the son the former champion Rose Malone, are you nervous about living up to expectations that people have placed on your shoulders?"

"A little." Jason said. "But I think me and my Pokémon have more than proven we can not only live up to the expectations, but also surpassed them."

"That you did."

"Mister Malone!" Anther reporter asked. "Is there anybody you are dedicating your matches to?"

Jason paused to think for a moment.

"Yes. I plan on winning this tournament in honor of the late Rose Malone and my cousin Alice Malone." Jason looked directly into the camera. "I'll win for both of you. I promise that."

Jason, Luxio, and Dragonair were pushing past the crowd, heading back into the stadium.

…

Two figures watched Jason walk past them as he entered back into the stadium.

"Why didn't you go tell him?" One of the figures asked the other after Jason had walked off out of sight.

"Because, Matt….didn't you hear?" The other figure said. "He was dedicating all his victories to me. Maybe I should just pretend to be dead a little longer."

"Alice…." Matt said. "If you think it's the right thing to do. You sure your uncle won't tell him?"

"I'm sure." Alice replied. "If I'm inspiring him, then it's best he doesn't know that I'm alive."

"What about the others?"

"None of them can know. We'll have to keep it a big secret."

_**Like I said in an earlier chapter, If you haven't read Pokemon The Neoterra Journey recently then you will be a little lost. If you have no idea how Alice has come back to life, then I highly recommend that you go and read The Neoterra Journey. So for the rest of the World Tournament, I will be focusing mainly on Jason's matches. Other matches will be mentioned or parts of it will be written, but Jason's matches will be my main focus. Thank you for reading. It is greatly appreciated!**_


	38. Chapter 38 Round Two Rumble Part One

**_Hey Guys! I'm back for an a really quick update! Sorry about not updating for a while. This is just a short quick update. Part two will be out soon._  
><strong>

**Chapter 38**

**Round Two Rumble Part One**

"To Victory!" The group of friends cheered.

Jason, Kelly, Brian, Akira, and Everlynn had all won their first round matches and would be advancing to the second round. They had gone to a restaurant near the house they were staying at and were now celebrating. They had rented out a small private room and were now sitting around a table. Jason had flawlessly one his first battle without losing or switching Pokémon and he was proud of that.

"All of you did great!" Maria said. "All of you passed the first round perfectly."

Their first round victories had come pretty easy. Jason winning without once changing Pokémon. Kelly won quickly and aggressively. She didn't change Pokémon either and her Houndoom had easily defeated her opponents Pokémon. Brian won just as easily as Jason, his Axew had a bit of difficulty, but pulled through in the end. Akira had lost one Pokémon, but her newly evolved Glaceon had a big enough advantage on the ice field to pull off a victory. Everlynn won easily, never losing a Pokémon, but she had switched out once.

"Both of you." Brian said, he looked at Jason and Kelly. "You both had impressive victories."

"Thanks." Jason replied. "Dratini evolving into Dragonair wasn't planned. It was just lucky."

"That it was. Your dad must have taken very good care of it."

Jason nodded and looked over at the Pokémon. They had their own table too. Luxio, Dragonair, Pikachu, and Houndoom were at one table and Axew, Riolu, Glaceon, Minun, and Quilava were at another table. The Pokémon looked to be getting along well.

"Dragonair was impressive." Kelly commented. "Its first real battle and it not only won, but it evolved."

Dragonair's long body was stretched out around the table that it was sitting around. Its long serpent like body seemed to shine with power. Jason was proud of his Pokémon. He would definitely use Dragonair again.

"Jason." Maria said. "What was that commotion outside of the stadium as you were leaving?"

Jason blushed a bit.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Brian smiled. "Jason has a fan club."

"You have a fan club?" Akira laughed a bit. "After one match?"

"Yeah it's no big deal." Jason blushed. "Word just got around that I was Rose Malone's son and I had a group of fans waiting for me outside the stadium."

"Of course you think it's no big deal." Kelly frowned a bit. "You enjoyed all that attention."

Jason sighed. He'd hope that this wouldn't have been a big deal.

…

"_Great job Dragonair!" Jason hugged the huge, blue, serpent Pokémon._

_His Dragonair nuzzled him and made a happy sounding cry. Luxio was walking next to them, smiling. They were leaving the Water Stadium after Jason had won a quick and decisive victory._

"_There he is!" A female voice squealed. "There's Jason Malone!"_

_Jason looked up in surprise. There was a huge group of girls all right there at the entrance. They were all shouting happily and running up to Jason. Jason was surprised to say the least._

"_Oh my god!"_

"_He's so cute!"_

_The group of girls had completely surrounded him._

"_Can I get your autograph!" One girl held out a picture of Jason._

"_Can I take a picture with you!" Another girl held a camera._

"_He's so hot!"_

"_His Dragonair is so cute!"_

_Jason was blushing a bit. Dragonair was confused at all the people around them._

"_Ladies! Ladies!" Jason smiled. "One at a time."_

_He was confused at why all these girls were around him, but he loved the attention. Jason smiled as he signed autographs and took pictures with all his fans. His Pokémon smiled at the attention they were receiving._

...

"Well it was just as surprising to us to find out that you had an all-female fan base." Brian said. "You must be quite the chick magnet."

Brian referenced the fact that earlier both Everlynn and Kelly had fought over Jason. Both Kelly and Everlynn glared at Brian. Brian smiled a bit nervously then went back to eating his food. A moment of silence crossed over the group and the celebratory mood was gone, only the Pokémon seemed to be having fun.

"I don't see what was so wrong about what I did." Jason spoke. "I was just signing autographs and taking pictures with my fans."

"Who happen to all be girls." Brian added.

"It just doesn't seem right to me." Kelly replied.

"You're just jealous." Everlynn said. "Jealous that your boyfriend is getting a lot of female attention."

"Yeah. The same boyfriend I took from you." Kelly said angrily.

"How dare you!" Everlynn growled as she stood up.

Soon the two girls were angrily bickering with each other. Maria was trying to play peacemaker, trying her hardest to get the girls to stop fighting. Even the Pokémon were trying to stop the fighting. Jason had looked away from the girls. Kelly and Everlynn couldn't be in the same room together. They always argued about him. Jason hated it. He had to get away. Jason stood up and started to head to head out of the room. No one noticed him except for Brian.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked.

Jason didn't say a word, he just kept walking. The moment he opened the door, he was greeted by a whole mob of fans. A whole group of girls had swamped the restaurant.

"Jason!" A bunch of girls squealed. "There he is! Jason!"

The girls swarmed around Jason this time. There were more fan girls than last time and Jason was worried that things would get out of hand.

"Can I please have your autograph!" One of the girls held up a Pokeball.

"Can you please autograph my Celefairy!" Another girl held out a Celefairy that had a not so enthusiastic look on its face.

Jason smiled nervously as he signed autographs.

…

"That's a lot of girls…." Brian commented.

The others looked on as Jason was dealing with the crowd of fan girls. Everlynn and Kelly stopped fighting and looked on at the crowd of girls. Kelly had had enough. She angrily walked over to the group of girls and pushed them aside until she got to Jason. She grabbed Jason by the arm and started to drag him out of the group of fan girls.

"Ahhh!" Jason gasped from surprise as he was being dragged.

Once Kelly had pulled him back into the room, she shut the door and locked it to keep the fan girls out. Jason couldn't believe Kelly's sudden jealous behavior.

"There." She said. "Now we don't have to worry about our celebration being ruined."

She went over to the table and sat back down. Jason said nothing; He just sat back down next to her.

…

Later that night…

The little celebration had been fun, but most importantly it had been free. Now Jason was trying to get some sleep. He was lying in a king sized bed, laying on his side, looking out the window. Kelly was lying on the other side of the bed, lying on her side, looking in the opposite direction of Jason. She was still a little mad about earlier. She had fallen asleep, but Jason was still up. He had enjoyed all the attention from the fan girls. He couldn't understand why Kelly had been so angry. So he had a group of fan girls. Big deal.

"If she had a group of fans, I wouldn't be jealous." Jason thought.

…

"Sir. All round one matches have been concluded." A Rocket Grunt walked into Boss's office.

Boss was sitting in a chair, looking out the window, down at the Indigo Stadium.

"Did Malone advance?" Boss asked without having to turn to look at the Grunt.

"Yes sir. He did." The grunt replied. "Miss Stronghold failed."

"Make sure she doesn't receive the rest of the bribe and send her back to Neoterra."

"Yes sir."

"Find out Jason's next opponent." Boss said.

"Of course sir." The Grunt bows.

The grunt walked out of the room. A few minutes passed and Edward walked in.

"What do you want old man?" Boss asked without even looking at who it was.

"As you no doubt heard, Jason has advanced to the second round." Edward said. "The bribe has failed."

"So I've heard. No big deal." Boss replied. "Just find out who his next opponent is and then bribe them to defeat Jason."

"Since Cherie and Dyre are still in the tournament, why not have one of them battle Jason?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I want Jason to make it to the final round? I could easily defeat him."

"Don't get in over your head. It would be best if Jason didn't make it to the final round. Someone like Kelly Conner would be an easier opponent."

"True, but Jason's popularity would make his death a better example. Then after I defeat him, I'll head to Neoterra myself and take care of the Champion."

Edward sighed.

"As you wish sir. I'll make sure mister Malone makes it to the final round. Then you'll defeat him and set him as an example to the world."

"Do that."

Edward turned and left the room. Boss was starting to be less submissive to Edward's orders. It frustrated Edward, but Edward had a plan of his own.

_**Hope you guys like this update! Sorry that it was kind of short!**_


	39. Chapter 39 Round Two Rumble Part Two

**_Sorry that it took awhile to get this chapter up. I've been having a few slow days of writing. Anyway, I up this update will more than make up for it. Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 39**

**Round Two Rumble Part Two**

"This second round match on the ice field between Brian Reese and Mike Bolton is really starting to heat up!" The announcer said.

The crowd roared with excitement as Brian called back his Kingler. Both his and Mike's Pokémon had taken each other out last round and both of them were down to their last Pokémon.

"It's all up to you." Brian looked at his Axew, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Axew." The small, green, Dragon type nodded and jumped off Brian's shoulders.

It landed on the railing of the platform that Brian was standing on and then it jumped down onto the frozen battlefield. Brian looked over at his opponent. Mike seemed to be contemplating with Pokémon to use. He drew a Pokeball as he made his choice.

"Go Heracross!" He said as he tossed the Pokeball and out came a blue, beetle Pokémon.

"Heracross!" The Pokémon cried loudly.

"Begin!" The referee said.

…

Jason, Kelly, Maria, Everlynn, and Akira all sat in the stands, watching Brian's second round match.

"That Mike guy is really good." Akira said.

"Brian's had his hands full with this battle." Everlynn said.

"He'll win." Maria's voice was full of confidence. "Not a single doubt in my mind."

Jason and Kelly said nothing. They both sat next to each other, but didn't say a word to each other. Kelly was still upset about the fan girl incident and was now giving Jason the silent treatment. Jason couldn't understand why Kelly was so mad. He was confused to say the least, but right now they were all focused on the battle, wondering if their friend would advance to the next round.

…

"Heracross! Start things off with a Fury Attack!"

Heracross start to hover in place and then shot toward Axew. The buzzing of its wings echoed throughout the stadium. Heracross neared Axew and started jabbing at him with its horn. Axew narrowly dodged each attack, jumping, side stepping, and rolling.

"Axew use Dual Chop!" Brian ordered.

The tusks on the side of Axew's face started glowing a dark blue color, and then Axew jumped towards the Heracross. The two attacks collided, Heracross, being the stronger one, pushed back Axew with its mighty horn. Axew was thrown back and hit the platform that Brian was standing on, cause it to vibrate a bit. Axew fell back to the ground still ready to go. Brain moved to the edge of the platform and looked over the edge, down at Axew. Axew slowly got to its feet.

"Axew use Dragon Pulse!"

Axew fired a bluish beam towards the Heracross, who was hovering in place.

"Heracross use MegaHorn!"

Heracross suddenly shot forward, its horn cloaked in a green aura. Its horn clashed with the beam, splitting the beam in half as it passed through it. Axew was struck with the MegaHorn attack and knocked into the air.

"Heracross use Smack Down!"

Heracross took flight and flew up to Axew as he was still soaring in the air from the earlier attack. It flew above Axew and then slammed it down with all its strength. Axew plummeted down into the battlefield, crashing straight through the ice. Axew sank into the water below the battlefield.

"AXEW!" Brian gripped the railing on the platform tightly and gritted his teeth in worry.

Heracross landed near the hole that Axew had made and waited patiently. The crowd held their breath as they waited to see if Axew was able to continue.

…

"This isn't good!" Everlynn said. "Hope Axew is okay."

Maria was now standing in worry.

"Brian has trained his Axew well." Maria said. "There is a good chance that Axew is still able to battle."

"Let's hope." Akira said.

Jason was scanning the battlefield for any sign of Axew. There was suddenly a bright flash.

"Wh-What's going on?" Everlynn asked.

"There!" Jason stood up and pointed out onto the battlefield.

There was an orange glow coming from under the ice. An explosion from under the ice caused half of the battlefield to be blasted away. Axew jumped out of the water and landed on a part of the battlefield that was still intact, except Axew was different. It was taller and bigger. Its tusk had grown longer and now had red tips.

"Fraxure!" The Pokémon that use to be Axew cried.

"Whoa! Axew evolved into Fraxure!" Akira said in excitement.

…

Brian was stunned to say the least. His Axew had evolved into the huge, mighty Fraxure. Brian couldn't help but smile. Mike didn't seem all that impressed.

"Heracross use MegaHorn!"

Heracross was already hovering in midair. It shot forward, barreling at him speeds towards Fraxure.

"Fraxure use Outrage!"

Fraxure closed his eyes and just as Heracross neared him, a huge explosion erupted from Fraxure, blue and orange flames engulfed Heracross. Heracross was knocked back to the other side of field. It landed on an iceberg, fainted after one hit.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Victory goes to Brian Reese!" The referee said.

The whole crowd roared in excitement, clapping and cheering for Brian and Fraxure. Brain moved over to the edge of the platform and jumped over the railing, landing by the battlefield. Fraxure was already running off the battlefield, heading towards his trainer. Fraxure was still smaller than Brian and so when he neared his trainer, Fraxure jumped up into Brian's arms. Brian caught him, but almost lost his balance. Brain was able to hold Fraxure in his arms.

"Hey Buddy!" Brian smiled. "You did it!"

"Fraxure!" The Pokémon smiled back.

Fraxure jumped out of Brian's arms.

"A stunning turnaround!" The announcer said. "It seemed that Heracross had the match, but an evolution by Axew was enough to turn this match around and give victory to Brian Reese!"

Brain waved to the crowd as he slowly walked out of the arena.

…..

"Brian!" Maria called out as she ran towards him.

Brian had been waiting for them near the concession stands. He turned to face the others when he heard his name being called. Brian smiled as Maria neared him. She practically hug tackled him.

"You did great!" She said.

Brian hugged her back. Fraxure stood next to them.

"Wow." Jason said as he looked at Fraxure. "You grew quite a bit didn't you?"

Luxio was standing next to Fraxure. Now Fraxure was taller than Luxio.

"He was incredible." Akira said as she walked up next to Jason and Fraxure.

"You both were impressive." Everlynn walked up to Fraxure.

Fraxure was smiling shyly from all the attention. Brian celebrated a narrow second round victory with a passionate kiss with Maria. The group hadn't noticed that Kelly had left to get ready for her match on the ice field.

…

"Another incredible match by Kelly Connor!" Announcer said. "She won her second round match without switching or losing a single Pokémon!"

The crowd was cheering wildly.

"Wow….She did it again…." Akira gasped.

"S-She's incredible!" Maria was surprised.

"How did she manage to win like that again!" Brain exclaimed.

Jason was at a loss of words. He watched Kelly as she called back her Poliwrath and started to walk out the area. Her opponent was almost on the verge of tears. Jason just couldn't believe how dominating Kelly has been.

"That was about as far from an even match as you could get." Jason thought.

…

Jason now sat in the lobby at the Pokémon Center near the rock field. He sat at the table with his father sitting across from him.

"What Pokémon are you thinking of using?" His father asked him.

"Well since I'm battling on the rock field I was thinking that my opponent would mainly use Fighting, Rock, Steel, and Ground types." Jason said. "So I will use Charmeleon, Gardevoir, and Vaporeon."

"Charmeleon, Gardevoir and Vaporeon…" His father went through a small backpack that was next to him. "Oh! I forgot that Charmeleon is still with Amy…I should have remembered to get him back before they went off to eat."

"Well I don't' have much time….So instead I'll just use Ninetales instead."

His father nodded and reached into his bag. He pulled out three Pokeballs and handed them to Jason. Jason took them in his hands and put them up.

"Thank you dad." Jason said.

"No problem son." His father smiled. "Just make sure you make me and your mother proud."

Jason nodded. He wouldn't dream of not trying his hardest.

"It's ten more minutes before you match starts. I should go find you brother and sister." His father stood up.

"Okay." Jason said. "I still need to think of who I'm going to use first."

"Don't be late son." His father said as he started walking. "Don't want you to lose because you were late."

His father walked out of the Center. Jason sighed as he looked down at the three Pokeballs on his table.

"Who to use first?" Jason asked himself.

"Excuse me."

Jason felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Yes?" Jason looked up from where he was sitting.

He saw a girl around his age, maybe younger. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white, sleeveless t shirt with a black, sleeveless vest over the shirt, short blue jean shorts. She also wore black and red shoes with red laces; the ends of her black socks were sticking out of her shoes. She wore a white and pick cap that covered up her hair, but some of her long, brown hair was sticking out the back of the cap in a ponytail and she had bangs of hair flowing down the sides of her face. She was also carrying a red should bag.

"Hi!" She smiled. "Are you Jason Malone?"

Jason nodded reluctantly, thinking this girl was another fan girl.

"Hi! I'm White Toko." She said. "I saw your match yesterday and I knew I had to meet you."

"Yup, she's a fan girl." Jason thought.

"Well it's nice to meet you White." Jason smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Well Jason," White said. "I'm in the tournament too, but I still need a bit of training. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my training partner for a bit."

"You want me to help train you?" Jason asked, a bit surprised.

White nodded, enthusiastically. Jason was surprised and flattered at the same time. He didn't think he was good enough to train someone. He did admit that he felt his first round victory was beginner's luck. He looked at White. She was looking at him, her blue eyes pleading with him.

"Well, we both could learn a lot from each other…." Jason said. "Sure! Why not."

White practically jumped for joy. She hugged him, which caught Jason by surprise. Jason blushed a bit, he didn't know why, he just couldn't help himself.

"Thank you! Thank you!" White smiled.

"No problem." Jason winked.

This caused White to blush a bit. Jason smiled, but then looked at the clock. He had four minutes to get to the stadium.

"Oh no!" Jason exclaimed and quickly stood up. "I've got to go! I have a match in four minutes!"

He grabbed the Pokeballs on the table. He took off in a run towards the Center's door.

"Let me got with you." White said, running after him.

White caught up to Jason outside of the Center and then they both started to run off to the stadium. A figure in the shadows watched the two as they ran off.

"Sir," The figure spoke into a small headset. "She's got him in her web."

"Good." A voice replied over the headset. "Have the Shadow Triad keep an eye on her. I know that she's smitten with him. I want her to stay on mission."

"On it sir." The figure put up the device and started to walk off.

…

Edward took off the headset, set it down on the console and laid back in his chair. He was in the Rocket Control Room. He was starting to put his plan into action. He didn't want Jason making it to the finals of the tournament. Executive Cherie had been sent to distract Jason and just cause problems. Edward had other plans for Jason.

…

"Ninetales us Flame Charge!" Jason ordered.

Flames erupted from Ninetales' mouth and then wrapped around her body as she charged towards the opponent's Mightyena. The giant, gray, dog like Pokémon was hit by the attack and knocked up against one of the rocks. Rock shattered under the force of the blow and Mightyena fainted after one hit.

"Mightyena is unable to battle!" The referee said. "This round goes to Ninetales!"

The crowd, which was mainly made up of the fan girls, went wild.

"Good job!" Jason said to his Ninetales. "Keep it up!"

The Pokémon turned and smiled at him.

…

"Jason is impressive like always." Akira said.

She was sitting between Everlynn and Kelly, which was an awkward place to be.

"He's okay." Everlynn said, trying to seem uninterested, but she was intently watching the battle.

"He hasn't lost a Pokémon yet." Maria said.

"Let's see if he can keep it up." Brian said.

…

White was watching the match from the bottom section of the stands. She was intently watching Jason.

…

Jason's opponent, Tyler Rain, called back his fainted Mightyena.

"Tyler from the Hoenn Region has one last chance to turn this match around." The announcer said. "He is down to his last Pokémon while Jason Malone still has all of his Pokémon left. The end may be near."

Tyler said nothing, he just drew another Pokeball.

"Go! Sceptile!" He said.

The Pokeball opened and out came a giant, green, lizard like Pokémon with a long, green, bush for a tail.

"Sceptile!" The Pokémon cried.

"Ninetales come back!" Jason called his Pokémon back to her Pokeball.

Jason drew another Pokeball.

"Go Gardevoir!" Jason said.

Jason's shiny Gardevoir appeared. All the fan girls squealed in delight at the sight of the beautiful Psychic type Pokémon.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Sceptile use Agility in combine with X Scissors!"

Sceptile started to rush forward, moving so fast that it appeared to be teleporting.

"Gardevoir use Teleport to dodge!"

Sceptile neared Gardevoir and started attempting to scratch Gardevoir. Gardevoir started to teleport to avoid the attacks. Both Pokémon were randomly appearing all over the battlefield.

"Gardevoir use Thunder Wave!"

Gardevoir focused a small, but weak bolt of electricity in her arms and then launched it towards Sceptile. Sceptile was hit and instantly became paralyzed.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Jason ordered.

Gardevoir formed a huge purple blob in her hand. The ball grew bigger and bigger until the blob was half the size of her body and then launched it forward. The blob neared Sceptile.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade to deflect the attack!"

Sceptile's arm became cloaked in a green aura and launched back the Shadow Ball attack.

"Gardevoir use Psychic!"

Gardevoir teleported out of the path of the Shadow Ball attack and then gripped it with Psychic. The Shadow Ball stopped in its path and then shot back at Sceptile, knocking it back up against a boulder.

"Now use Focus Blast!"

Gardevoir teleported in front Sceptile with a huge brown tinted orb with smaller, bright yellow orbs inside the bigger orb. Gardevoir then launched the Focus Blast attack at Sceptile. The attack impacted Sceptile, slamming Sceptile through the rocks on the battlefield until it hit the side of the arena. Sceptile hit the walls and then slid to the ground, fainted.

"Sceptile is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Victory goes to Jason Malone!"

"Yes!" Jason cheered.

The crowded cheered and applauded.

"Another incredible match by Jason Malone!" The announcer said. "This young man is on a roll! Having never lost a Pokémon in either of his two matches. This boy has to be a Pokémon training prodigy! His family does have a history of being Champions."

Gardevoir teleported onto the platform that Jason was standing on.

"Great job Gardevoir!" Jason went over and hugged the Pokémon.

She smiled. Jason pulled away as the platform he was standing on started descending. White came running out from inside the stadium.

"That was great!" She said as she neared Jason.

Once the platform reached ground level White jumped forward and hugged Jason. Jason was a bit taken back, but her hugged her back. White blushed.

…

Both Kelly and Everlynn stared down at Jason and that girl hugging. Kelly was already angry enough as it is, but discovering that Jason might be cheating on her almost pushed her over the edge. Everlynn was just as surprised, even if she wouldn't admit it. She still secretly loved Jason and to see that there may be another girl that was trying to get Jason's heart, made her angry and upset.

"That kid can be an idiot at times." Brain shook his head in disapproval.

…

Edward watched the scene unfold from an observation deck in the stadium. He smirked. His plan was coming starting to come into motion. Boss was started to become unruly and started disobeying his orders, he needed someone to replace Boss. Jason was a good replacement and would be easier to manipulate, but first he needed to be broken so that Edward could prey on his weaknesses.

"This will set my plans back a few months, but it'll be worth it." Edward said. "Team Rocket will have the world."

**_Wow! Talk about an awkward love square! Things are really starting to heat up! Both on the battlefield and off the field._**

**_I would like to thank Grand Master Darkstorm for allowing me to connect my story to his.  
><em>**

**_All of you have a happy Fourth of July!_**


	40. Chapter 40 Love Square?

**_Hey Guys! I'm back!_  
><strong>

**_Sorry for being gone for so long. I just wanted to take a break from fanfiction and writing in general. Well after a month break I'm happy to say that I'm back! I hope this chapter more than makes up for it! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 40**

**A Love Square?**

Jason smiled as he walked off the ice field. His third round victory came easy enough. Luxio had easily taken care of all of Jason's opponent's Pokémon. His match had also been the last of the third round; he and all his friends were advancing. White had recently joined the group and she and Jason had been training together. The training had benefited both of them. The group was waiting for Jason outside of the stadium. He rejoined them after wading through a mob of fan girls. Only Akira, Everlynn, Kelly, and White waited for him. Brian and Maria were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Guys!" Jason smiled as he made it over to them.

"Hey Jason." Kelly, Everlynn, and White all said at the same time.

They girls glared at each other for a moment. Akira scooted away from them just in case another fight started. Kelly, however, moved passed the others and advance towards Jason, giving him a hug.

"You did great." She smiled at him. "A couple of close calls, but you did great nonetheless."

"There were too many close calls." Jason sighed.

"At least you're advancing." Akira said.

Jason nodded. Everlynn was glaring a Kelly, while White seemed to a bit nervous.

"Something wrong White?" Kelly said slightly smirking.

"No." White shook her head, slightly glaring at Kelly.

Jason and Kelly had worked everything out. They were both holding hands tightly. White and Everlynn were boiling with jealousy. Everything was worked out between Jason and Kelly.

"Fancy seeing you guys here." A voice said.

Everyone in the group turned to see two familiar faces.

"Hi guys!" Cloud waved and jumped excitingly, her flight goggles bouncing as she jumped.

"It's been a while." Linore smiled.

"Linore! Cloud!" Jason smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

Jason, Kelly, Akira, and Everlynn all went up to the two girls, who they had not seen since that incident on Seafoam Island.

"We're in the tournament." Cloud replied. "Just like all of you."

"There how come we haven't run into you two before?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know." Linore added. "I guess we just haven't." She shrugged.

Linore looked over and spotted White, who was standing meekly behind the others.

"And who is this?" She asked.

"I'm White." White said.

Linore pushed passed the others and looked at White suspiciously. White blinked nervously a few time, sweat started to appear on her forehead. Linore suddenly smiled.

"Nice to meet cha!" She said.

"N-Nice to meet you too." White said, shakily.

"So what's going on with you guys?" Cloud asked. "When we were walking over here, it looked like you guys were arguing."

"Nothing is going on." Everlynn spoke.

"I don't know." Linore said. "Something just doesn't feel right."

She glanced at everyone for a few seconds. White shifted nervously when Linore's eyes fell upon her.

"Figured it out." Linore said.

Cloud smiled and went over to Linore. The others had confused expressions plastered on their faces.

"You four." Linore pointed to Jason, Kelly, Everlynn, and White. "Are caught up in a love triangle….well a love square in this case."

"How did you!?...Well you don't know…." Jason was so shocked that he was speechless. "You don't know that."

"She does now…." Everlynn sighed.

Cloud walked over to Jason and Kelly and put her arms around their shoulders.

"I can tell by the way that these two are holding hands that they are back together." She said.

"Yup." Linore nodded. "So that must mean…."

"That these two…." Cloud quickly went over to Everlynn and White. "Are jealous."

"You couldn't be more right." Akira said.

"Of course I am." Linore said. "And I have just the way to relieve some of the tension between you three. A Pokémon battle."

"But….there's three of us." White said.

"That why it'll be triple threat free for all battle." Linore said.

"I like that idea." Kelly smile.

"I'm game." Everlynn added.

"It would be nice to blow off some steam." White said.

"Then it's agreed." Linore said. "I have just the place to have this battle."

…

"There's got to be something in here that can tell me what my father has been up to!" Maria said quietly as she rummaged through her father's desk in his office at the Indigo Plateau.

"You know, you knowing how to lockpick isn't a good thing." Brian added as he looked through a filing cabinet.

"Well when your father is a member of Team Rocket, you learn a few shady things." She replied. "You find anything?"

"Not a thing." He replied, slamming shut the cabinet. "You?"

Maria shook her head.

"We followed him all day!" Maria said as she backed away from the desk and walked over to Brian.

Her Glaceon walked next to her.

"Well he is a mastermind." Brian said. "I seriously doubt he'd leave detailed plans just lying around."

Maria shot Brian an annoyed looked. Brian took it as his cue to shut up.

"Let's just get out of her." Maria sighed.

Brian nodded, and then walked over to the door. He opened it just big enough to poke his head out and looked around for any guards.

"Coast is clear." He said. "Let's go."

He opened the door all the way and stepped out, checking the halls one last time. Maria and Glaceon followed him as they started to head down the hall.

"We spied on him, infiltrated his office and we still know nothing about what he's planning." Maria sighed angrily.

"We'll we haven't seen any Team Rocket Grunts around." Brian added. "Maybe he's here on his own. Or maybe it's a distraction and he wants you to think he's planning something."

"…..Maybe…" Maria grumbled. "He is smart…."

Glaceon's ears suddenly perked up.

"Glaceon? What is it? What do you hear?" Maria asked.

Glaceon took a look behind her.

"Hey! You two!" A voice shouted from down the hall.

Brian and Maria looked down the hall. Three men, dressed in all black, were running after them.

"Run!" Maria shouted.

The three of them took off running down the hall. Their pursuers not far behind. The office wing of the Indigo Plateau was a series of complex hallways and rooms that all looked the same. Brian and Maria were stuck taking chances and trying to get away. Glaceon would occasionally stop and fire Ice Beam attacks at the pursuers.

"Over here!" Brian said.

Brian had found the exit. The two of them rushed out of the building.

"Glaceon!" Maria said. "Freeze the door shut!"

Glaceon used Ice beam on the doorknob and its hinges, freezing the door in place.

"That won't hold for long." Brian said.

"Yeah, but maybe long enough for use to get away!" Maria added as they took off running again.

They had managed to make it out onto the courtyard when they heard the door being slammed open. They both stopped running, both out of breath.

"Crap!" Brian huffed. "We're not going to be able to out run them."

"You're right…." Maria breathe heavily.

She quickly got out a Pokeball and called Glaceon back.

"Maria? What are you-" Brian was cut off.

"Quick, take off your jacket." Maria said, more like ordered.

"What? Why?" Brian was confused.

"No time to argue. Just take it off and give it to me." She said.

"O-Okay…." Brian said confused.

He took off the leather jacket he was wearing and handed it to Maria. Maria took it and stuffed it into a nearby trashcan.

"Maria!" Brian exclaimed. "What the H-!"

Maria suddenly pounced on Brian, locking lips with him and kissing him passionately. Brain was taken by complete surprise. Unsure of what to do, he wrapped his arms around her and began to return to passion filled kisses. Maria maneuvered them to where she was pushed up against the wall. Maria put her arms around her as the kisses deepened. Footsteps could be heard; the two paid them no attention. The three men who were pursuing them, spotted them, but ignored them and continued on, thinking they were another couple. Maria pulled away once the footsteps of the men couldn't be heard anymore. Brian and Maria glanced at each other for a bit, still holding each other in their arms. Brian was still confused.

"Good job." Maria patted him on the arm as she got out of his grasped and continued on.

Brian stood still, confused and unsure of what to think.

"Come on!" Maria shouted.

Brian regained himself and ran after her.

…

Edward was in the dimly lit operations room of the secret Team Rocket base in the Indigo Plateau. He was alone in the dark room. Dozens of computer screens covered several consoles throughout the room. All the screens playing different battles from throughout the tournament. Edwards seem preoccupied with a particular battle. On the three screens in front of him, Edward was watching all of Jason's battles over and over again. The lift that lead to the underground room whirled to life as the gears started to turn. A few minutes later and the only door to the ops room opened. Boss stepped off the lift, however he wasn't dressed in his usual suit, and he had on more casual wear.

"Ah. Sir." Edward said when Boss walked in. "How was your vacation to the Neoterra Region with Miss Anya?"

"It was great Edward." Boss smiled. "We spent most of the time at Suntropolis City; we were at the beaches all day."

"That's great. Glad to see you had a good vacation." Edward added.

"That isn't even the best part." Boss said. "You're going to want to see this."

Boss handed Edward the newspaper he had in his hands. Edward took the paper and read the headline.

_Neoterra Protected Yet Again, Team Anubis Lost In The Ice_

Edward put the paper down and looked at Boss, who was smirking.

"You know what this means." Boss said.

"That we should prepare an immediate invasion force." Edward said. "I'll make all the preparations. Who is going to lead this expedition to Neoterra? You can't because you are needed here and so are Cherie and Dyre. We could send Anya."

Boss shook his head.

"Not her." He said. "Let's send another executive."

Edward seemed to pause for a moment.

"How about Executive Blair?" Edward asked.

"You mean the girl that has the bipolar disorder?" Boss asked.

"Yes. She'd be perfect. She's insane enough that the troops fear her, but she inspires them too, yet isn't insane enough to not be fit for command. Plus, she's ruthless enough to get the job done."

"Very well then. Have our best Grunts and Elite Guards accompany her. I want the invasion to go smooth and quick."

"Yes sir." Edward nodded and went over to one of the consoles.

"How is Jason doing in the tournament?" Boss asked.

"He is advancing to the fourth round." Edward replied while he typed on a keyboard connected to the console.

"He might make it all the way." Boss said as he turned to leave the room.

He walked onto the lift and then it started to descend.

"Not if I can help it." Edward said after Boss had left.

He was typing in orders to Executive Blair. She was to take a small force, sneak into Neoterra, and locate and rebuild the destroyed Anubis base. Then a bigger invasion force would be sent after all those objectives were completed.

…

Linore lead them to a small open field near the Pokémon Center. It was a clean field with no trees and away from any buildings. Kelly, Everlynn, and White all stood across from each other forming a triangle.

"This will be a one on one on one battle. Each trainer may use only one Pokémon each. No substitutions. Let the battle begin." Linore said.

Linore stood off to the side with Jason, Cloud, and Akira. Kelly smirked as she drew a Pokeball.

"Go Pikachu!" She said as she tossed the Pokeball.

A small electric mouse appeared as the ball opened.

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon cried happily.

"Don't get too confident now!" Everlynn said as she tossed a Pokeball.

Out came her Quilava. Flames erupted out of its back as it cried loudly. White seemed a bit nervous as she drew her Pokeball.

"Go Liepard." She said as she tossed the Pokémon.

The Pokeball opened and out came a purple feline looking Pokémon with a tan underbelly, tan spots of fur on the purple fur and tan fur at the end of its legs. The Pokémon had a confident expression on its face. Jason looked at the Pokémon with curiosity, having never seen a Liepard in real life.

"Okay, Pikachu! Let's start this out with a Quick Attack." Kelly ordered.

"Quilava, block that Quick Attack with your Quick Attack." Everlynn ordered.

Pikachu sped off towards Quilava as Quilava sped off towards Pikachu. The two Pokémon collided together, bouncing off each other, momentarily stunned.

"Liepard now use Nightslash." White ordered.

Liepard's claws became cloaked in a purple aura as it jumped toward Pikachu and Quilava. The other two Pokémon didn't have time to dodge and both were struck by the attack. Pikachu was knocked back towards Kelly and Quilava was knocked back to Everlynn.

…

"Now that was impressive." Jason said. "She waited until the right time to strike and knocked back both of the Pokémon."

"Kelly and Everlynn need to watch out." Akira said.

…

"Quilava use Smokescreen." Everlynn ordered.

Quilava recovered and fired a huge cloud of black smoke. The smoke quickly covered the field. Pikachu and Liepard were both coughing due to the smoke.

"Quilava use Flamethrower." Everlynn ordered.

"Quil!" Quilava cried as he fired a burning stream of fire into the cloud of smoke.

The flamethrower attack grazed Liepard, but missed Pikachu. Liepard had suffered a burn.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Kelly ordered.

"Liepard use Night Slash." White ordered.

The two Pokémon rushed towards Quilava; however, neither of them knew they were attacking the same target. Quilava was focused on Pikachu and tried to stop the Volt Tackle with a Flamethrower attack. The flames dissipated as the two attacks made contact. Liepard came out of nowhere and struck Quilava with its claws, knocking the Pokémon back, Liepard was struck with the full force of a Volt Tackle attack as Pikachu slammed into the side of its stomach. Liepard's eye went wide as it was knocked to the ground and couldn't battle anymore.

"Liepard has been eliminated!" Linore said.

White sadly called back Liepard. That just left Pikachu and Quilava.

"Quilava use Fire Blast!"

Quilava opened its mouth and fired a huge burst of flames, which was headed straight towards Pikachu. The inferno of flames impacted near Pikachu, but Pikachu appeared in from of the flames without a scratch on it. Pikachu had used Double Team.

"Pikachu now use Flash."

A bright flash illuminated the area. Quilava cried out as it was blinded by the attack.

"Now use Spark."

Pikachu rushed towards the blinded Quilava. It was helpless as Pikachu struck it with its tail covered in electricity. Quilava was knocked back at Everlynn's feet, unable to battle.

"Quilava is unable to battle." Linore said. "The winners are Pikachu and Kelly."

Everlynn sighed as she called back her Quilava.

"Pikachu you did it!" Kelly cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran over to her and jumped in her arms.

She hugged the small electric mouse. Jason went over to her, smiling.

"Not too bad." He said. "Dominating like always."

"Thanks." She blushed a bit. "But Pikachu did all the work."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

Jason petted the Pokémon.

"Well, you both did incredible." He said.

Kelly pulled Jason closer to her and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Get a room you two." Everlynn said in disgust as she left and started to walk back to the house they were staying in.

After a few seconds White started to leave as well. Linore watched her suspiciously.

"We should be heading back as well." Linore said.

Cloud nodded. Jason and Kelly were left alone as the others left. Pikachu began to playfully gag as Kelly and Jason continued to kiss.

_**Yeah, so I thought I'd try something new for this chapter. Hope you guys liked the three way battle. I can't promise an immediate update, but the update will come within the next two weeks. I promise you that. I hope you all have a nice day!**_


	41. Chapter 41 Rematch A Year In The Making

**_Here is the next chapter like I promised! I uploaded it a bit later than I wanted too, but its up nonetheless. Anyway, Please Enjoy the chapter!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 41**

**Rematch A Year In The Making**

"…And Jason Malone scores an impressive fourth round victory here on the Grass Field." The announcer said over the loudspeaker. "Losing only one Pokémon and then overwhelming his opponent with his other two Pokémon. This young man was impressive like always!"

Jason smiled and waved to the crowd as the platform he was standing on descended down, all the fangirls in the crowd swooning as soon as he smiled at them. Luxio jumped into his arms once the platform touched the group.

"Luxio." Jason said. "You're getting too heavy for this."

Luxio looked up at him with a slight smile.

"…But I guess since you did win the match for me." Jason smiled.

Jason held Luxio in his arms as he walked out of the arena; it was like carrying a young child. They were swarmed by news reporters as they exited the arena and entered the stadium. Jason ignored all the reporters, occasionally saying 'No comment' to any questions asked. Jason waded through the crowd of people as they left the stadium. He signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with some of his fans. As the crowds thinned, Jason meet up with his friends, Kelly, Everlynn, Akira, Linore, and Cloud. White was nowhere to be seen. Kelly and Jason exchanged a quick kiss and congratulated each other. Brian and Maria hadn't been seen since Brian's early morning match, which he won and was now advancing. Everyone in the group that was in the World Tournament was advancing to the fifth round. Jason set Luxio on the floor as Kelly and him held hands.

"You did well today Jason." Linore said. "I see why everyone is making a big deal about you."

"Thanks." Jason smiled. "Truth be told, I had a few doubts going into that last battle. My Pokémon were good enough to pull through."

"You? Nervous about battling?" Akira looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Well, Miss Hoshiko." Jason returned the smirk. "I was just a bit doubtful that my luck wouldn't hold through in that last match."

"Luck has never really seems to be a factor in any of your battles, Jason." Linore said. "In what battles I've seen, it seems that your will and determination appear to inspire your Pokémon, giving them an edge."

Jason looked at her with a slightly confused look covering his face. He had noticed that when he got determined and his will to win was at its peak, he seem to win. Every single time. He overcame all adversity. But wasn't that normal?

"Doesn't that happen for everyone?" Jason asked.

"Not for me." Kelly shook her head. "I'm good, but there are times when your Pokémon seem to be at a level higher than mine. You even told me that when you got Dratini from you dad, he told you that Dratini was nowhere near evolving. Yet somehow during your first match in the World Tournament, Dratini evolves right when you needed him too."

"That couldn't have been a coincidence." Akira added.

"It's true." Everlynn said.

That was the first time she had spoken in front of Jason for nearly a week.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated." Jason said. "Can we just change the subject?"

"Sorry." Linore said. "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fi-"

"_All remaining participants in the Tournament are needed in the registration wing of Indigo Stadium._" A voice said over the intercom system in the stadium. "_You have five minutes to get there!_"

"We should get going." Jason said.

"Yeah, they might disqualify us if we're late." Kelly joked.

Jason put his arm around her and they started heading out, followed by the other girls.

…

The Registration Wing's main lobby was empty when Jason and the others got there, save for a few people working the tournament and the other participants in the tournament. All the other trainers were crowded around one registration desk. Behind the desk was a man, talking to the trainers, he seem to be explaining something.

"Must be important." Akira said.

They took their place among the crowd of trains and a few minutes later, Brian and Maria showed up.

"Where have you two been?" Kelly asked them as they stood next to her and Jason.

"Just sightseeing." Maria replied.

But before Kelly could ask anymore the man behind the desk spoke.

"So now that all of you are here, we can commence." The man said. "We are now down to sixteen competitors in the World Tournament. The next match will be a three on three match and will take place on the clay court in the Indigo Stadium. "

As the man talked Jason took the opportunity to look at the other trainers. They all looked tough and some had Pokémon he had never seen before. Then he spotted White near the end of the group. She was standing next to another guy. The guy was wearing a white, leather cloak that went all the way down to his ankles. The hood of the cloak was over his head, so Jason couldn't really get a good look at the guy.

"And the matches will begin at eleven a.m. tomorrow." Jason started listening to the man again. "Before you find out who your opponents will be, we have a few things to pass out."

Workers came up to the trainers with carts full of different things.

"These are things your fans have sent for us to give to you." The man said.

A woman with one of carts came up to Jason and Kelly, who looked really surprised.

"Are you Miss Conner?" The woman asked Kelly.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"These are for you." The woman said as she picked up four bouquets of roses, smiling as she handed them to Kelly.

"Wow." Kelly said as she took the bouquets in hand, barely able to balance holding them.

"Looks like you have a few admirers." The woman said.

"Yeah. Too bad she's taken." Jason said as he helped Kelly with the roses.

"Well, Mister Malone." The woman said. "You seem to be attracting quite a bit of attention yourself."

The woman pushed the whole cart to him, the cart stopped right in front of him It was full of things, mainly boxes with cakes and other pastry items in them as well as status and healing items for his Pokémon. Jason just stood there, at a loss of words while the woman walked off. Even Kelly was at a loss of words.

"That's quite a bit of stuff." She said after a few seconds of gawking.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with all this!?" Jason said. "There's like a thousand cakes here!?"

"There's not that many…" Kelly sighed.

"Not to mention they could be tainted." Brian said as he walked over to them.

"Brian!" Maria said as she smacked him across the head. "Don't say that."

"Ow! Sorry!" Brian said as he rubbed the spot on his head where he had gotten hit.

"I'm gonna need some help taking all this back to the house." Jason said.

"Okay, but first we need to find out who are opponents are." Kelly added as she put the roses on the cart.

Once everything was done being passed out, the eight screens above the desk came to live, lighting up.

"All the matches will be shown on the screens as well as the time it starts. Once you've seen the match you are partaking in, you may go." The man said and walked off.

Jason looked over the screen, finding his picture on the last screen. He'd be in the last match of the day. He froze when he saw who his opponent was. His opponent was Akira.

…

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Jason was wide awake, unable to get even a wink of sleep. He sat at the kitchen table going through the stuff that his fans had sent him. Several cakes, pies, and cookies. He also found a few Proteins, Carbos, and Calciums. There were also a few inappropriate items that Jason immediately got rid of. Once he was done, he just sat in silence not looking forward to the battle he had tomorrow. Win or Lose, someone wasn't going to be happy. He heard quite footsteps down the hall. He turned and saw Akira approaching him.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" She asked him as she took a seat at the table.

"No." He replied. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Me too." Akira said as she looked over all the things that Jason had received. "What are you going to do with all the cakes and stuff?"

"Well, whoever wants some can eat some." He said. "I know I can't eat all of this by myself."

Akira giggled a bit. There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I-I know you're worried about tomorrow." Akira said. "Arceus knows I am too, but we have to battle whether we want to or not and one of us is going to lose and have our dreams crushed. Even victory won't be that much better, since someone close to us will be upset. What I'm saying is, if I'm going to lose, I want to go out in a blaze of glory. I want to lose knowing that I tried my hardest. I'm going to go all out. I'm not going to hold back. I think it's best if you do the same."

"You want me to go all out, not hold anything back." He said. "We could give them a heck of a battle if we did that. We could steal the show."

"They wouldn't know what hit them." She smiled.

"Okay then. All out, no holding back. No regrets." He said.

"Good. Good luck tomorrow." She winked at him, stood up and walked back to her room.

Jason couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow would be the greatest match he ever had.

…...

"_The final match of the fifth round is about to begin!_" The announcer shouted over the speakers.

The two opposing platforms in the arena started to lift up. Akira and Jason were on opposite ends of the clay court.

"_In this battle, Akira Hoshiko from the Kanto Region will be facing the crowd favorite, Jason Malone from the Kanto Region!_"

At the mention of Jason's name the crowd went crazy. Jason couldn't help but smile and wave to the crowd. Akira seemed focus on the battle in front of her, not wanting anything to distract her.

"_Both trainers have been impressive, so this battle will be one wild ride!_"

"Alright! This battle will be a three on three battle with no time limit! Begin!" The referee said.

All cameras turned to the battlefield. Akira and Jason both drew their Pokeballs.

"GO!" Two Pokeballs were tossed onto the battlefield.

"Pidgeo!" Jason's Pidgeotto cried as it appeared out of the Pokeball.

"Nine!" Akira's Ninetales cried as it appeared.

"_Akira is starting out with Ninetales and Jason is starting with Pidgeotto. We've seen what Ninetales can do before. Its speed and power are impressive. Jason will certainly have his hands full with this one._"

"Why is he using Pidgeotto?" Akira said quietly to herself. "He never used it before."

"_Jason has never used Pidgeotto before; let's see if the bird Pokémon packs enough punch to take out the Ninetales._"

"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack!"

"Ninetales match the Quick Attack with yours!"

Pidgeotto took to the sky and shot toward Ninetales as the fox Pokémon shot forward. Just before the two Pokémon collided, Ninetales ducked down, avoiding Pidgeotto's attack completely. Pidgeotto stopped its attack. Ninetales quickly jumped up in the air and slammed down on Pidgeotto.

"Ninetales! Fire Blast!"

Ninetales' mouth brimmed with flames as it looked to end the battle quickly.

"Pidgeotto! Quick use Gust!"

Pidgeotto extended its wing and flapped them forward, sending a gust of wind towards Ninetales, knocking her off. Pidgeotto flew up into the air to avoid being struck by Ninetales.

"Ninetales use Flamethrower!"

Streams of flames shot out of Ninetales' mouth. Pidgeotto managed to avoid the stream of flames.

"Ninetales use Fire Blast again!"

A huge inferno of flames shot toward Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto use Steel Wing."

Pidgeotto's wing became encased in a shiny steel sheet of metal. Pidgeotto shot forward splitting the flames apart, creating a path to Ninetales.

"Sand Attack!"

Pidgeotto landed and started flapping its wings wildly, kicking up sand and blinding Ninetales. Ninetales attempted to get the sand out of her eyes, but to no avail.

"Finish this! Use Sky Attack!"

Pidgeotto suddenly shone a bright orange and appeared to be a set in flames. After a few agonizing moments, the fire bird that was once Pidgeotto shot forward and slammed into Ninetales. The Pokémon was knocked out in one hit.

"Ninetales is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Pidgeotto is the winner!"

Jason sighed in relief. Pidgeotto landed at his feet.

"Good Job Pidgeotto." Jason smiled at the Pokémon.

Akira called back her fainted Ninetales.

"You did well." She said. "Now rest."

She pulled out another Pokeball and called out her second Pokémon.

"Eon!" Glaceon cried as she appeared.

Pidgeotto flew back onto the battlefield.

"Round two!" The referee said. "Begin!"

"Glaceon use Hail!"

Chunks of ice started falling from the sky. Pidgeotto had to keep flying around to avoid getting hit by any of the falling ice.

"Pidgeotto use Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto started flying toward Glaceon, weaving around the falling hail. Pidgeotto neared Glaceon, but Glaceon quickly moved out of the way and appeared behind Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was struck on its back by a huge chunk of hail. The bird Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Glaceon use Ice Fang!"

Glaceon bit down on Pidgeotto's wing. Pidgeotto's cried out as its wing started to become incased in solid ice. Glaceon slammed Pidgeotto into the ground and pinned it down with one of her paws. With one wing froze, Pidgeotto struggled to get up, using its talons to scratch Glaceon.

"Glaceon use Blizzard! Finish it off!"

Glaceon's eyes glowed a light blue.

"Pidgeotto! Quick! Use Heat Wave!"

Pidgeotto eyes shone a bright yellowish orange as a huge wave of flames slammed into Glaceon and knocking it off of Pidgeotto as well as melting the ice off its wing.

"Quick use Brave Bird!"

Pidgeotto became airborne again. Slightly transparent, blue flame like aura pulsed around Pidgeotto as it suddenly shot forward at an incredible pace, towards Glaceon. Glaceon was hit with such force, that it was slammed against one of the outer walls. Glaceon fell to the floor, unable to battle.

"Glaceon is unable to battle." The referee said. "Pidgeotto is the winner!"

"_Unbelievable! Pidgeotto has eliminated two of Akira's Pokémo_n!" The announcer said with great enthusiasm. "_Mister Malone is on his way to victory! We could see a repeat performance of his first round victory!_"

The crowd went wild. Everyone seemed to be rooting for Jason, but Akira wasn't going to let it distract her. She drew her last Pokeball.

"Go Blitz!" She said as she tossed the ball.

A small, blue and black, dog like Pokémon appeared out of the Pokeball.

"_Akira is going with Riolu this round. We've seen this Riolu in action before, but will this small Pokémon have enough spunk to pull off a victory?_"

"Begin!" The referee said.

Jason's Pidgeotto was tired out, but Jason was confident it could pull off another victory.

"Pidgeotto use Agility into a Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto burst forward, a blur moving quickly from side to side as it neared its target.

~_Hold it.~_ Akira spoke to Blitz through a telepathic link that the Pokémon had set up.

~_Akira?~_ Blitz sounded nervous.

~_Hold it.~_

Pidgeotto was nearing Blitz.

"Now! Use Rock Slide!"

Blitz dug its hands into the clay ground, pulling out a huge chunk of clay and lobbing it at Pidgeotto, who was too close to dodge and was hit head on. Pidgeotto dropped to the ground, unable to battle.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! This round goes to Riolu!" The referee said.

Jason calmly called back Pidgeotto, thanking it for a well fought battle. Jason pulled out another Pokeball.

"Go Charmeleon!"

The Pokeball hit the ground and the familiar fire type lizard appeared.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon brought its head back and then forward, spouting out a huge burst of flames. Blitz waited until the last moment and dodged the flames without as much as a burn.

"Blitz use Bullet Punch!"

"Charmeleon Mega Punch!"

The two Pokémon rushed toward one another, Blitz's attack being faster and striking Charmeleon multiple times, before Charmeleon pounded Blitz with a super powered punch, knocking back the small dog like Pokémon. The impact of the blow sent Blitz hurdling back to Akira's side of the battlefield. Blitz struggled to get to his feet.

~_Blitz! Come on! You have to keep going!~ _ Akira spoke to Blitz telepathically.

~_I'm sorry Akira….I-I'm done. I can barely move….~_

~_Blitz….Thank you for trying your hardest for me….You're a good friend~_

Blitz looked up at Akira, she was smiling, but Blitz could tell that she was slightly disappointed. Blitz suddenly started to glow a blinding white.

"Wh-What!?" Jason exclaimed.

The crowd was in awe.

"B-Blitz?" Akira said.

Blitz started to grow taller, his ears grew longer up ways, his tail extended a few inches, and the little nubs on his arm grew to little spikes. Then the glowing stopped and Blitz was now a fully grown Lucario.

"_Oh My! The little Riolu has evolved into a mighty Lucario!_" The announcer said. "_This could spell trouble for Jason!_"

"Wow…..A Lucario." Akira said in awe.

Jason was shocked. He knew very little about Lucario. He knew that they were fast and powerful, could sense other living thing's aura, and that they gain a secondary steel type upon evolution.

"That's it!" Jason exclaimed. "It's a steel type which has a weakness to Fire!"

Charmeleon wasted little time and launched a powerful Flamethrower attack towards Blitz. Blitz didn't make any attempt to dodge, but as the attack neared Blitz thrusted with the palm of his right hand and split the flamethrower attack in half. Charmeleon growled at Blitz.

"Charmeleon! Use Fire Blast!"

Charmeleon fired off a huge inferno of flames. As the attack was barreling forward, Lucario formed a huge bluish sphere in its arms and launched it forward with tremendous force. He sphere went clean through the Fire Blast attack and slammed into Charmeleon, knocking the Pokémon back. Charmeleon dropped to the ground, fainted.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner!" The referee said.

The crowd had mixed reactions, so cheering at Akira's amazing comeback, others booing. Jason was both amazed and worried as he called back Charmeleon.

"Lucario is amazing." He thought. "It's too fast and too powerful. There has to be something I could do…"

Jason felt a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Luxio looking up at him, she looked determined.

"You want to try?" He asked.

"Lux!" She nodded.

"Go." Jason smiled.

Luxio jumped off the platform and landed on the battlefield. Both Blitz and Luxio smiled at each other. There was something special between them, but they were eager to meet on the battlefield for the first time.

"_This is the final round, ladies and gentlemen._" The announcer said. "_This should be exciting!_"

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Blitz use Aura Sphere!"

Blitz formed another Sphere in his arms and then launched it full force toward Luxio. Luxio bide her time, waiting until the sphere was near her. She quickly spun around; her tail encased in a thick sheet of metal, and slammed the Aura Sphere attack up in the air with her Iron Tail attack.

"Blitz use Mach Punch!"

Blitz shot forward in the blink of an eye. Luxio used Agility and dodged every single attempt at striking it. Luxio was smirking as she dodged all the attacks, but Blitz had a look of frustration on his face.

"Use Flash!"

A bright flash illuminated the arena for a brief second, blinding anyone who was looking directly at Luxio. Blitz was momentarily blinded and stunned; he didn't notice that Luxio had slid between his legs.

"Discharge now!"

A huge dome shaped blast of electricity blasted Blitz up in the. Luxio appeared to be charging up for another powerful Electric attack. Blitz was nearing the ground.

"Luxio use Spark!"

Luxio waited, timing her attack. Just as Blitz was nearing the ground, Luxio ran forward, jumped into the air and slammed down on Blitz while she was covered in electricity. Blitz and Luxio fell to the ground, Blitz worn down and unable to battle.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Victory goes Jason Malone!"

The crowd went wild with cheers. Jason himself couldn't believe it. Akira was shocked. She had tried her hardest, but it hadn't been enough. She jumped off the platform she had been on and walked over and knelt down next to Blitz.

"S-S-Sorry Akira…." Blitz spoke. "I failed you."

"No you didn't." Akira said. "You did your best and I'm proud of you. Now rest."

Luxio ran over to Blitz.

"Hey Luxio, you got me good." Blitz tried to smile.

Luxio smiled and nuzzled him a bit. The platform that Jason was standing on descended down. He stepped off and ran over to Akira, Blitz and Luxio.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked.

"After a trip to the Pokémon Center, he'll be good." Akira said.

She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Akira." Jason said. "I'm sorry one of us had to lose and I'm sorry that it was you."

"Don't be." She replied. "You earned your victory today. I tried to win, but you are just too good."

"Thanks." Jason said.

Akira grabbed Jason's wrist and raised his arm in victory. The crowd cheered loudly. Akira let go of his wrist, but then Jason grabbed her hand and held it up victoriously.

"You deserve it too." He said.

Akira smiled at him, and then turned and waved towards the crowd. The camera crew rushed over to the two trainers, wanted to get a shot of the two opponents sharing the victory.

_**This came out a whole lot longer than I had planned. Before anyone says anything, YES! Pidgeotto can learn Heat Wave. If you don't believe me then just check the Pokemon Database! **_

_**UPDATE: We are nearing the end of A New Beginning. Now that I got my motivation back, the end of this story is fast approaching. I would once again like to thank everyone who reads my story, I know I wouldn't have gotten very far without you guys. I would also like to thank Grand Master Darkstorm for all the continued support and for the brilliant idea to have our stories taking place in the same universe.**_

_**Thank you all and please don't forget to review!**_


	42. Chapter 42 Double Trouble

**_Hey Guys! Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while...I've been distracted. Well I've updated now and its the longest chapter I've typed in a long time. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 42**

**Double Trouble**

There were eight remaining participants in the World Tournament. Hundreds of trainers had come down to eight people. Jason was among the finalist, as was Kelly, Brian, Everlynn, Linore, Cloud, White, and the man dressed in a white cloak. They were all once again in the main registration lobby of the Registration wing in the Indigo Plateau. All remaining participants had been summoned there. The same man was there before, standing behind the same desk. He was obviously going to tell them about their next match.

"Well you eight have made it to the quarter finals." The man spoke and as he spoke, he looked over everyone. "None of you should have any regrets. But just a heads up, the competition gets tougher from here on out and the World Champion, Mister Walter, will be paying close attention to all of you."

As the man said those last few words, his eyes glanced upon Jason.

"Now in the quarter finals things will be changed up. As a champion, it is important to know when you need to work together with someone else. That is why the next round will be a doubles round. You will be teaming up with another trainer. Your teammate will be randomly chosen. You must put aside your difference and work together to defeat your opponents and advance to the next round."

The two fifty inch TVs on the side of the desk flickered on.

"On theses TVs you will find out who your partner is and who your opponents will be. The first match is at five p.m. this afternoon and will take place at Indigo Stadium. Good luck to all of you." The man bowed and walked off.

Jason immediately scanned the screen closest to him. On that screen he saw Linore and Cloud's pictures together.

"Guess there a team." He said quietly.

The next set of pictures showed that he and Brian were on a team.

"Guess we're a team." Brian said as he walked up next to Jason.

"That we are." Jason said.

"Well I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Brian smiled.

"True." Jason smirked.

"Looks like you two boys will be facing us." Linore said as she and Cloud approached them.

"Should be interesting." Jason said. "I've been waiting for the chance to battle against you two."

"Likewise." Linore said.

"Just don't expect a quick and easy victory." Cloud said with a wink.

"As a little friendly warning, don't you expect an easy victory either." Brian replied with a smirked.

"We'll meet you two out on the battlefield." Linore said. "Good luck."

Her and Linore started to leave the Reception Wing. Kelly and Everlynn stood close together as they looked at the second screen; looks of disbelief were across their faces.

"I…I…I guess we're teaming up in the next round." Everlynn spoke.

Kelly slowly nodded, frowning a bit. Neither girl liked to be around the other. The idea of having to team up together was unappealing to both of them. Jason and Brian walked over to Kelly and Everlynn.

"What's wrong with you two?" Jason asked.

The two boys paused when they saw the screen. Kelly and Everlynn were teaming up against White and the man dressed in the white cloak.

…

"Well? What are we going to do?" Jason asked Brian as the two sat outside on the patio that was connected to the house they were staying in while partaking in the World Tournament.

The house they were staying in was up atop a hill that looked down upon the Pokémon Village. Luxio and Fraxure sat outside with them. The two Pokémon were looking down at the bright city lights in the night sky.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do?" Brian asked.

"Well, I've never battled against Linore or Cloud." Jason explained. "I don't know how they battle and we don't know how well they work together."

"Are you scared?" Brian asked.

Jason shook his head.

"Just being overly cautious." Jason replied. "I've made it too far to lose now."

"We both have." Brian replied.

The two trainers were sitting around a table. There were ten Pokeballs on the table.

"We're only allowed to use two Pokémon each. So we need to make sure we cover our weaknesses." Brian continued. "So we should use Pokémon that can cover each other's weaknesses."

"Agreed." Jason nodded. "So how about I start with Vaporeon and you use your Arcanine to protect Vaporeon?"

"That'll work for the first round. Then I'll have Fraxure on back up."

"Okay. I'll have Luxio on back up."

"This battle is as good as ours." Brian smirked.

The doors to the patio opened. Kelly and Everlynn walked onto the patio with Pikachu and Minun riding on their trainer's shoulders.

"What are you two doing out here?" Kelly asked the boys once they saw them.

"Planning out a strategy." Jason replied. "What are you two ladies doing?"

"Well….." Kelly said. "We've decided to but our differences aside."

"Really?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "You two put your differences aside?"

"Kelly explained a few things and I figured we'd benefit more if we'd worked together." Everlynn said.

"Well that's excellent." Jason smiled. "Good to see you two getting along."

"Never said we were getting along." Everlynn said. "I still dislike her and she still dislikes me. I just know that if her and I can work together and get a victory tomorrow, then I get closer to getting a chance to eliminate her from this tournament. Which is something I so dearly want to do." She smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up Everlynn." Kelly smirked. "You forget who you're dealing with."

Everlynn just laughed lightly. Then her and Minun turned and walked back inside. Pikachu jumped off Kelly's shoulder and went over to Luxio and Fraxure. Kelly sat down on the bench that Jason was sitting on and she leaned up against him. He reached over and put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How are you two boys doing?" Kelly asked.

"Not too bad." Brain replied. "Me and your boyfriend have a few solid strategies planned out. What about you? Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Me? Nervous?" Kelly laughed. "Not in the slightest. I've battle White once before and one….besides….nervousness can cause loss of confidence and that can lead to losing."

"Good to see you don't lack confidence yourself." Jason added.

Brian laughed a bit. He picked up his cell phone and looked at the time.

"It's late." He said. "I shouldn't keep Maria waiting."

He stood up and gathered all his Pokeballs.

"Good luck tomorrow." Kelly said.

"Likewise." Brian said and started to head back inside. "Come on Fraxure."

The dragon Pokémon nodded and followed Brian inside. A few minutes passed, and Jason and Kelly sat in silence. Luxio and Pikachu sat on the edge of the patio, looking down on the city. Jason and Kelly laid on the padded bench. Jason laid against the back of the bench and Kelly laid against Jason. He had both of his arms around her.

"You think you and Everlynn will be able to work together?" He asked.

"Yes." Kelly said. "She wants to win as badly as I do. She knows that we need to work together to win. You and Brian are lucky."

"How so?"

"You two already get along. You both are friends. So there isn't a rift between you two. Everlynn hates me and will never like me."

"Do you hate her?"

"No. But because I'm with you….she won't ever like me."

"Well…if I'm such a liability then maybe I should leave." Jason said jokingly.

"No." Kelly grabbed his wrist to keep him from unwrapping his arms around her. "You stay where you are. You're perfect right there."

Jason smiled and laid his head against hers.

"I love you Kelly." He said.

"I love you too."

…

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first quarter finals match of the World Tournament!" The announcer said.

The stands of Indigo Stadium were packed, there were even some people standing along the walkways. Jason and the others were among them.

"The next two matches will be two on two double battles." The announcer spoke.

On one side of the stadium out walked White and the man in the white cloak. They walked out onto clay battlefield. There were mixed reactions among the crowd.

"On one side we have the team of White Toko and James Malenko from the Unova Region." The announcer continued. "Both of these young trainers show promise, but so do their opponents."

On the other side of the stadium, out came Kelly and Everlynn onto the battlefield. Pikachu was riding on Kelly's shoulder and Minun was riding on Everlynn's shoulder. Both of the girls had determined looks on their face. The crowd cheered loudly.

"And on the other side we have to team of Kelly Conner and Everlynn Harper. Kelly is the last remaining child of the Conner family. She is a very powerful trainer, showing unrelenting dominance to all her opponents. Everlynn is an incredible trainer in her own right. Being a former Hoenn Champion, who better to take on the mantle of World Champ then a former Champion?" The announcer said.

The two teams stood on their respective side of the battlefield. White was pacing back and forth, glaring at Everlynn, Everlynn and Minun were returning the glare. James was looking down at the ground, his face hidden under the shadows of the hood. Kelly looked closely at James.

"How can he see what he's doing?" She wondered.

"Okay, you four know the rules. Two Pokémon each." The referee said. "Once a Pokémon faints it is to be immediately swapped out without stopping the battle….begin!"

Pokeballs were drawn.

"Go Quilava!" Everlynn called out.

The small blue and cream colored Pokémon let out a cry as the flames on its back lit up.

"Go Bisharp!" White called out.

The Bisharp said nothing as it appeared. Bisharp had black skin and was covered in maroon armor with blades protruding from parts of its body.

"Go! Heatmor!" James said.

Out of the Pokémon came a huge anteater like Pokémon. The fur on its head and feet looked to be a light brown while the fur on its torso was red with yellow stripes. Its claws on its hands and feet were a dull yellow.

"Go Poliwrath!" Kelly said.

The huge blue water and fighting Pokémon appeared out of the Pokeball.

"Quilava use Flamethrower on the Bisharp!"

Quilava fired off a steam of yellow and orange fire towards Bisharp. As the flames neared Bisharp, Heatmor moved in front of it to take the attack. However, Heatmor was knocked out of the path of the Flamethrower attack by Poliwrath, who had rammed into Heatmor using Body Slam. Now both Poliwrath and Heatmor were off to the side as Bisharp was hit by the Flamethrower attack and fainted. White angrily frowned at the sight of her fainted Pokémon.

"Yes! Good Job Quilava!" Everlynn cheered.

"Poliwrath! Finish off the Heatmor with Dynamic Punch!"

"Wrath!" Poliwrath cried as it slammed its fist into Heatmor's chest, knocking the Pokémon across the battlefield and slamming it into the barricade.

Heatmor fainted and was unable to battle. Both White and James were in an array of disbelief.

…

That was incredible!" Jason smiled as he looked down onto the battlefield. "Those two are really working well together!"

"Those two do function well as a team." Akira said.

Luxio and Blitz nodded in agreement.

…

The second round of the battle was a repeat performance. Kelly and Everlynn dominated James and White. The two losing trainers walked off the field, head hung in defeat. Kelly could have sworn she had seen James smile.

…

Jason sighed as he stood near the entrance onto the battlefield. He was waiting for Brain to show up. It was their turn to battle.

"Where is he!?" Jason paced near the entrance. "Our battle is about to start."

Jason heard the crowd cheer as his opponents, Linore and Cloud made it onto the battlefield.

"And on one side we have the team of Linore Giovanni and Cloud Fletcher from the Kanto Region." The Announcer said.

"Where is he!?" Jason started to become nervous.

"And their opponents….." The announcer paused, waiting for Jason and Brian to walk onto the battlefield.

The crowd fell silent as they waited. Jason froze, unsure of what to do.

"Uhhhh…..And their opponents….." The announcer said once again.

Uneasy murmurs could be heard from the crowd. Jason sighed and looked down at Luxio, who was standing next to him. She looked up at him in worry.

"No point in just standing around right?" He said.

She nodded.

"Then let's go."

Jason and Luxio started to walk out onto the battlefield, the bright lights of the stadium illuminating the night sky. The crowd went wild at the sight of Jason. Jason covered his nervousness with a smile and waved to the crowd.

"And their opponents! Jason Malone and…uhhhh…..just Jason Malone from the Kanto Region!"

The crowd was mostly cheers, but there was a bit of murmuring among the crowd. Jason and Luxio stood on their side of the battlefield. Linore and Cloud looked at him with confused expression. The referee of the match walked over to Jason.

"Where is your partner?" He asked Jason.

"Uhhhhh….." Jason looked back towards the entrance. "Not sure….."

"Well if he isn't here before the match is over, then he'll be disqualified." The ref said.

Jason nodded and the ref headed back to his position.

"Uhhhhh, okay I guess the battle is going to go on anyway." The Announcer said. "This battle is now a four on two battle. Mister Malone will have his hands full with this one."

"Begin!" The referee said.

Linore and Cloud were still bewildered.

"Do you really want to do this?" Linore called out to Jason.

"Of course!" Jason smirked confidently.

Linore nodded and smirked back.

"Go Luxio!" Jason said.

Luxio ran out onto the battlefield.

"Go Archeops!" Cloud said.

A dinosaur like bird appeared. It had yellow and blue feathers covering its torso, wings, and the tip of its tail. It also had orange skin on its underside and green scales on top of its head.

"Go Espeon!" Linore said.

A cat like Pokémon with gray fur appeared. It had a shiny red gem embedded in its forehead.

"Luxio use Quick Attack!"

Luxio rushed off quickly towards Espeon.

"Archeops! Match their Quick Attack with your Quick Attack!"

The dinosaur bird Pokémon quickly flew towards Luxio. As it neared Luxio, Archeops swooped down. Luxio jumped up and flipped over Archeops, still heading towards Espeon. Just before the Quick Attack connected Espeon teleported away and reappeared near the middle of the battlefield next to Archeops.

"Archeops use Agility!"

"Espeon use Double Team!"

Archeops started disappearing and then reappearing a little closer to Luxio. It was moving so fast, it appeared to be teleporting. Espeon made four duplicates of itself and all the Espeons started running towards Luxio. Luxio looked back and forth between the Pokémon, unsure of what to do.

"Luxio! Use Iron Tail on the nearest Espeon!"

Luxio's thin tail became encased in a sheet of metal. Luxio spun around and slammed its tail into one of the Espeons. Upon impact the Espeon disappeared. Luxio hit another Espeon as it got close, but that one was also a fake. Then another and then another. The real Espeon slammed into Luxio from behind, knocking the Pokémon back. Archeops swooped down, its mouth opened wide, showing its four small, but sharp teeth. Archeops bit down on Luxio's front left leg. Luxio cried out as the teeth dug into it. Archeops used its mouth to lift up Luxio by its leg and then slammed it back into the ground. Luxio laid still for a moment, but started getting up, struggling to stand.

"Espeon use Sand Attack!"

Espeon turned around, dug its claws into the ground, and then kicked up sand towards Luxio. The little grains of sand blew into Luxio's eye, blinding the Pokémon. Luxio tried to use its front left paw to wipe the sand out of its eyes, but to no avail.

"Archeops use Dragon Claw to end this battle!"

Archeops started to fly towards the handicapped Luxio. Archeops flew up a little higher and then started to swoop down onto Luxio.

"Luxio use Discharge now!"

Luxio let out a loud screeching cry as its body turned yellow and a huge dome of electricity was discharged from its body. Archeops, being above Luxio, had been caught in the attack radius. Archeops was zapped out of the air and sent crashing into the ground. Espeon had been caught up in the attack and was knocked back. Luxio was standing in a crater than had been caused by its last attack.

"Luxio use Flash!"

Luxio jumped out of the crater and used Flash while still in the air. Espeon as well as everyone in the stadium had been blinded by the attack.

"Luxio use Night Slash!" Jason said, his eyes covered.

The little star shaped tip of Luxio's tail started to glow with a dark energy as it rushed towards Espeon.

"Espeon use Swift!" Linore said, her eyes still covered due to the Flash attack.

Several small, star shaped rays were shot out of the red gem on Espeon's head. The Swift attack seemed to home in on Luxio. Luxio seemed to easily strafe between some of the stars, even dissipating a few with its Night Slash attack. Luxio jumped, did a front flip, and slammed the tip of its tail into Espeon's head. Espeon dropped down to the ground with a thud. Luxio stood on the battlefield, breathing heavily.

"Both Archeops and Espeon have been eliminated!" The referee said.

"Oh my! What an impressive showing by Luxio!" The announcer sounded excited. "Defeating two powerful Pokémon at once! That's one tough Pokémon.

The crowd kept cheering Luxio's name. Luxio still looked at the ground, breathing heavily. The electric Pokémon was worn out from the battle.

"Luxio! You did!" Jason cheered.

Luxio turned to look at her trainer, but suddenly froze and fell to the ground.

"Luxio is unable to battle!" The referee said.

"Luxio!" Jason cried as he ran out onto the battlefield.

He knelt down next to his Pokémon. Luxio had a few bruises from the battle as well as a red mark on its front left paw from the earlier battle.

"Something seems to be wrong folks." The announcer said.

Both Linore and Cloud called back there Pokémon and ran out onto the battlefield. Luxio was still breathing heavily, but had her eyes closed.

"Jason what's wrong?" Linore asked as she knelt down next to Luxio.

"Luxio got pretty badly hurt from the battle." Jason said. "I need to get her to the Pokémon Center."

Kelly, Everlynn and Akira came running out onto the battlefield from the stadium.

"Jason! What's wrong!?" Kelly called out.

Jason slowly and gently lifted Luxio in his arms.

"Here." Jason went over to Kelly. "Take her to the Pokémon Center. I still have a battle to finish."

"Okay." Kelly gently took Luxio into her arms.

Kelly and the others left the stadium to take Luxio to the nearest Pokémon Center.

"It seems that Luxio took quite a bit of damage from that last battle." The announcer spoke. "We can only hope that the Pokémon will be okay."

"We have a battle to finish." Jason said to Linore and Cloud.

"But not without me." A voice said from behind them.

Brian had shown up and was making his way over to them.

"Where have you been!?" Jason punched Brian in the shoulder.

"Sorry man!" Brian said. "Things came up! It's not easy to make a trip to Celadon and back in a day!"

"Well it looks like Brian Reese has just shown up!" The announcer said. "Just in the nick of time!"

"Yeah? Better late than never." Linore said.

The four trainers stood together in the middle of the field. The crowd's cheering had gotten wilder now that Brian had shown up.

"Are you four ready to continue the battle?" The referee asked.

"We're ready if you are." Cloud said to Jason and Brian.

"I may have been late, but I'm more than ready to battle." Brian replied.

"Very well." The referee said. "Return to your positions and the battle can resume."

The four trainers wished each other good luck and then returned to their side of the field. Linore and Cloud were whispering to each other, devising up a new strategy.

"You want to catch me up?" Brian whispered to Jason.

"I'm down one Pokémon." Jason whispered back. "But so are Linore and Cloud. If we're careful then we're more than guaranteed a victory."

"Such a boast of confidence." Brian said. "….Well, you did an excellent job of not losing."

"Whatever, let's just battle." Jason drew a Pokeball and tossed it.

Jason's shiny Gardevoir appeared, its 'dress' flowing gracefully. Brian called out a Sneasel. The small Ice and Dark type stood confidently next to Gardevoir.

"Looks like Jason and Brian have chosen to start with a Gardevoir and Sneasel." The announcer said. "What will Linore and her teammate Cloud chose to face this Psychic and Dark combo?"

Both Linore and Cloud had already made their choices. Linore called out an Umbreon and Cloud called out a Skarmory.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind!"

"Skarmory use Gust!"

A sudden burst of cold wind blew past Sneasel and headed towards Skarmory and Umbreon. Skarmory started flapping its winds, furiously, creating a tornado. The Icy Wind attack was absorbed into the Gust attack. The Gust attack was spiraling over to Sneasel.

"Gardevoir use Psychic."

Gardevoir moved in front of Sneasel, her eyes were closed and she focused on the Gust attack. The tornado was surrounded by a purple aura and the Gust attack was silenced. Sneasel was already approaching Skarmory.

"Sneasel use Ice Punch!"

Sneasel's fist became coated in a layer of ice as it rushed towards Skarmory. Umbreon was using Quick Attack to intercept Sneasel. Gardevoir moved in-between Sneasel and Umbreon, using Protect to stop Umbreon's attack.

"Umbreon use Dark Pulse!"

As Umbreon recovered from the attack it unleashed a wave of dark energy at Gardevoir. Gardevoir wasn't in a position to dodge and took the full force of the attack. Sneasel's Ice Punch attack connected on Skarmory. The metal bird Pokémon was forced to land due to a patch of its steel feathers freezing over. Gardevoir hit the ground with a hard thud, struggling to her knees.

"Skarmory use Screech!"

"SKKARRR!" Skarmory let out a high pitched cry.

The cry covered the whole stadium, echoing off the walls. The people among the crowd covered their ears and let out cries of pain. Jason and Brian covered their ears, groaning from the pain. Linore and Cloud smirked since they had been wearing ear plugs. Gardevoir and Sneasel covered their ears, flinching in pain as they were left immobilized by the cry.

"Umbreon finish off the Gardevoir with Crunch!"

Skarmory continued to screech as Umbreon moved in for the kill. Umbreon was moving quickly, about to strike. Suddenly, Gardevoir's eyes started to glow a light pink. Gardevoir used Psychic on the ground, breaking off chunks of clay and slamming them into Umbreon and Skarmory, effectively stopping the Screech attack. The crowd let out a sigh of relief as the screeching stopped. Sneasel was able to move again, but Gardevoir was somewhat exhausted. Sneasel went up to Gardevoir, to check and see if the Pokémon was okay. Gardevoir slowly managed to get to her feet after a bit of assistance from Sneasel.

"Gardevoir use Heal Pulse of Sneasel."

Gardevoir held her hands out towards Sneasel. A whitish pulse wave was shot out towards Sneasel as Sneasel became cloaked in a whitish aura and its injuries where healed instantly. Once the process was over, Sneasel smiled graciously at Gardevoir.

"Skarmory use Sky Attack!"

The Armor Bird Pokémon tucked in its wings and focused its energy as a fiery aura surrounded it.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon's red eyes turned a dark red for a second as a huge orb of energy was shot out towards Gardevoir. Skarmory suddenly shot forward toward Sneasel.

"Sneasel use Metal Claw to send back the Shadow Ball!"

Sneasel claws were encased in metal as it slammed its steel claws into the Shadow Ball, sending it back to Umbreon. The Shadow Ball hit Umbreon in the side, knocking the Pokémon to the ground and out of the match. Skarmory was still inbound towards Sneasel.

"Gardevoir use Destiny Bond now!'

Gardevoir quickly teleported in front of Sneasel. Gardevoir shone bright white for a second and then Skarmory shone bright white for a second. Gardevoir took the Sky Attack for Sneasel and was knocked back, hitting the ground hard. Gardevoir had fainted. Suddenly, Skarmory was zapped by a dark energy and dropped to the ground fainted as well.

"This match is over!" The referee said. "The victors are Jason Malone and Brian Reese!"

The crowd's cheers shook the entire stadium.

"We won!" Brain said.

"Yeah!" Jason cheered as the two boys high-five.

Linore and Cloud called back their Pokémon with sad looks across their faces. Both however, managed a smile as they turned and walked out of the arena. Sneasel came running up to Brian, jumping up and landing on his shoulder.

"You were as good as always." Brian smiled.

Jason went running over to his Gardevoir. He knelt down next to her and lifted her in his arms. Gardevoir managed to weakly smile at him.

"Well Gardevoir, you pulled through once again…Thanks." Jason smiled.

The crowd started cheering and chanting Jason's and Brian's names. The huge big screen in the stadium flashed on. Edward appeared on the screen, he was standing in an office workroom.

"Mister Malone and Mister Reese." He spoke.

Brian looked up at the screen with a frown on his face. Jason looked up, confused at what was going on.

"You both did excellent. I am very impressed as is the World Champion." Edward continued. "He was so impressed with both of you that he wanted me to announce the semifinals match ups right away." A smirk crossed his face. "You two will be battling each other in the next round. As will Miss Conner and Miss Harper. Good Luck to all of you."

The screen flashed off with Edward smirking evilly. Jason and Brian looked over at each other, both with looks of disbelief across their faces. Two friends would have to battle each other. One winning to advance and the other having his dream crushed. Both had come too far to lose now.

**_Sorry if some of the battles weren't as good as they should have been. After I started the chapter I realized that I have a little difficulty writing double battles. I tried my hardest and they came out somewhat good. I hope you guys are as excited about the next chapter as I am! Next up! Jason vs Brian!_**


	43. Chapter 43 Truths, Lies and Realizations

**_Hey Guys! I know that I promised the next chapter that I uploaded would have the battle between Jason and Brian. I am sorry to say that the battle is not featured in this chapter. But this chapter does have a few surprises in store. The next chapter will be just for the battle. Enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 43**

**Truths, Lies, And Realizations**

The doors to the Pokémon Center slid open; Jason came running to the Center. It being later in the night, the Center was empty, except for Akira, Blitz, Kelly, and Pikachu. All four of them were sitting on a padded bench near the double doors to the operating room. There was a light above the operating room that was shaped like a syringe. The light was lit up signifying that Nurse Joy was operating. The two girls looked up when Jason ran into the Center.

"Jason…" Kelly stood up and started to walk over to him.

"Where's Luxio?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"Nurse Joy is operating on her right now." Kelly looked over at the double doors and then back at Jason. "They've been in there for almost an hour."

Jason walked past Kelly and headed for the double doors.

"Jason?" She said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He replied as he reached for the door handles.

"You can't go in there." Akira stood up and went over to Jason.

Jason stopped.

"Nurse Joy said it would be best if we waited here.' Akira continued. "Don't worry. Luxio is in capable hands."

Jason sighed and looked down at the ground. He let go of the door handles and frowned. Kelly went over to him and put her arms around him. She laid her head along his back.

"Luxio will be fine." She said. "And whatever you think, it wasn't your fault she got hurt. Things like this happen in a Pokémon battle."

"I-I guess you're right." Jason said. "But I pushed her too hard. I forced her to fight two Pokémon at once. She got hurt because of it."

"She battled those two Pokémon because she wanted two." Akira said. "And if I remember correctly, she defeated two Pokémon at once."

"Yeah. You trained her well enough that she was able to do that." Kelly said. "You should be proud."

Jason said nothing. He just pulled away from Kelly and then turned to face her.

"You both are right." He said, managing a little smile. "I just hope she'll be okay."

"She's tough." Kelly smiled reassuringly.

Akira went back over to the bench and sat back down next to Blitz, who looked over at her sadly.

"We're all worried about her." Akira said.

…

"You two's constant failure isn't helping our plans any." Anya said to Dyre and Cherie as they waited in the Rocket control room.

"Well at least we're helping with the plans instead of being the boss' call girl twenty four seven." Cherie back talked.

Instead of lashing back, Anya just smirked.

"Not my fault I'm his favorite." She said.

"Whatever…." Cherie mumbled. "This will all be over soon enough."

Dyre ignored the two, seeming to be lost among his own thoughts. The doors to the room opened. Boss and Edward came walking in, arguing.

"Sir. Jason can't win the tournament." Edward said. "It isn't what's best.'

"What are you saying I can't beat him?" Boss replied. "I've beaten trainer who were twice as good as he is."

"That's not what I'm saying. I know you can beat him, but I think Jason would be useful among our ranks. We are down one Executive."

"That is true, but considering Jason's popularity among the spectators of the tournament. He would make the perfect example."

"You prove a valid point, but I think that we should capture Jason and finish the indoctrination process. He would more than prove to be a valuable asset.'

"Well you're not in charge, are you Mister Teach?"

"Apparently not…." Edward sighed.

Boss turned to face the others.

"You two." He looked at Cherie and Dyre. "There has been someone poking around in the restricted areas of the Indigo Plateau. I want you two on guard for the rest of the night."

Cherie frowned. Dyre said nothing, hiding his face underneath his hood and simply nodding.

"Come on Anya." Boss held out his hand.

Anya smirked at Cherie as she got up from her seat. Everyone remained quiet until Boss and Anya left the room.

"I hate her so much!" Cherie growled.

"You and her are alike in more ways than one." Dyre said and then looked up at Edward. "What are our real orders?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Boss wants to Jason to win the tournament so that he can battle and beat Jason. He wants to kill him and make an example out of his death." Edward said. "However, I think Jason would be a valuable asset to Team Rocket."

"I think he'd be a great asset!" Cherie smiled.

"You just want him as your boy toy." Dyre said.

Cherie shot Dyre a glare.

"We just need to hope that he gets eliminated from this tournament so we can kidnap him and finish the indoctrination process." Edward continued. "But Boss is suspicious. If he discovers what we have planned then he'll do anything to stop it. That's why I need you, Dyre, to deliver a message."

"Last time I checked, mail services weren't in my job description." Dyre replied.

"Don't worry, it'll be simple. I just need you to tell Alice Malone how to snap Jason out of the trance should Boss use the secret phrase on Jason."

"Alice Malone? Sir, did you forget she's dead." Dyre said slightly confused.

"No Dyre. She isn't dead. She's very much alive thanks to our friends in Neoterra. Nick and his friends brought her back to life." Edward said.

Both Dyre and Cherie looked at with bewildered expressions.

"Trust me. She's staying at the Wigglytuff Five Star Hotel in the business district of the Pokémon Village. Dyre go there and deliver the message." Edward said. "Cherie, I need you to do something for me that requires your expertise…."

…

Jason, Kelly, Akira, Pikachu, Blitz, and Nurse Joy all stood in a room in the back of the Pokémon Center. In that room was a bed and a couch. Luxio was asleep in the bed. She had bandages wrapped around her head and a small cast on her front left leg. Blitz and Akira were standing on either side of the bed. Jason and Kelly stood at the foot of the bed.

"Your Luxio suffered a few bruises nothing too serious." Nurse Joy told Jason. "She needs to rest here tonight and then take it easy for the next few days."

"Will she be able to battle?" Jason asked.

"Of course not! And don't you even think about making her battle!' Nurse Joy frowned.

The whole group was startled by Nurse Joy's sudden outburst.

"Yes ma'am." Jason said.

"Good." Nurse Joy smiled. "Just don't let your Luxio battle for a few days and then she'll be perfectly fine."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Nurse joy smiled, bowed, and then left the room. Once Nurse Joy left, Jason turned his attention to his sleeping Pokémon.

"Well at least we know she's going to be okay." Kelly said.

Jason nodded.

"I won't be able to use her in the rest of my battles unfortunately." He added.

Jason couldn't help but notice the way that Blitz had been intently looking at Luxio. He always had a feeling that there was something more between Blitz and Luxio than just friendship. The Lucario was gently holding onto Luxio's right paw.

"I guess people and Pokémon are more alike than we think." Jason thought.

Akira smiled as she looked at Blitz, realizing how much he cared about Luxio. Jason took a quick look at the clock. 9:50 p.m.

"If you two ladies want to head on back, I can stay with Luxio tonight." He said.

"I might head back now." Akira said. "But I think Blitz will want to stay."

"I'll head back with you, Akira" Blitz spoke telepathically.

"Are you sure? You can stay here if you want."

"I'm sure." Blitz nodded.

"Okay, well let's head back, Blitz." Akira picked up her pack near the door and motioned for Blitz to follow her. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Jason said as Akira and Blitz left.

The door shut as the two left. Kelly sat down on the couch, Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and landed near the window by the couch. Jason still stood at the foot of the bed. Silence filled the room.

"You hungry?" Jason suddenly asked. "I'm hungry."

Kelly looked at him with a perplexed looked.

"Sure." She nodded.

"I'll go get us something." Jason said. "Stay here and make sure Luxio is okay."

Jason was out the door before Kelly could say another word.

…

"Well I'm leaving." Cloud said. "It's been fun."

"Okay." Linore replied. "I think I'll stick around a little longer. Something just doesn't seem right…"

"I'll miss you!" Cloud suddenly jumped forward and hugged Linore tightly.

Linore was a bit taken back, but managed to hug Cloud back.

"I'll see you when I get back." Linore replied.

"Alright. I guess losing was the best thing that happened. Now I get some vacation time."

"Yeah. I'll join you once I'm done here." Linore winked at her. "I'll be fun.'

"Great!" Cloud squealed happily. "Can't wait! Bye!"

And with that Cloud ran out the door. Cloud made her way out of the hotel and onto the nighttime city streets. She had made her way to the side of the hotel and between two buildings when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She tried to cry out, but a rag was placed over her face and she lost consciousness. A Team Rocket grunt held her limp body in his arms and dragged her into the shadows.

"Ma'am, target has been captured." The grunt spoke into a small device attached to his wrist.

Near the front of the hotel, a young woman walked up to the doors. This woman looked like an exact duplicate of Cloud, same hair, same height, same complexion, and the same outfit. The woman made her way into the hotel and up to Linore's room. The woman knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and Linore answered the door.

"Cloud? What are you doing back here? I thought you were heading home?" Linore asked.

"I was." The Cloud look alike said. "But I just remembered that I forgot to give you this."

The look alike reached into her bad, pulling out a small compact disc and handing it to Linore.

"I found it during the assault on the Team Rocket Base. Looked important so I grabbed it." The look alike lied.

"And you're just giving it to me now?" Linore said, slightly upset. "There could have been valuable data on there!"

"Sorry." The look alike winced. "I just remembered…'

"Its fine…..The information on this disc is probably outdated by now….I'll have to use my laptop to analyze it."

"You do that….and now I'm leaving for real. By Linore." The look alike waved as she left.

"Bye Cloud." Linore was preoccupied with setting up her laptop.

The look alike made her way out of the hotel and onto the street. As she walked away she took off her wing and tossed it to the ground, revealing her hair to be a light pink color.

"And that get easier every time." She said to herself, smirking.

The real Cloud had been left in the outskirts of the city.

…

Jason walked into a local Chinese restaurant; he placed his to go order, and sat down near the entrance while his order was being prepared. Being so late, the restaurant was empty and was about to close, but the manager was nice enough to take Jason's order first. Jason was sitting down on a bench near the entrance. The door slid open and a man in a black suit walked in. He was carrying a briefcase; he walked over and sat down on the opposite end of the bench.

"Jason Malone?" The man asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Jason looked up at the man. "Can I help you?"

The man looked older; his once brown hair was graying as well as his facial hair.

"I'm a huge fan of yours." The man said, smiling. "I've watch all your battles in the World Tournament. Very impressive."

"Thanks." Jason nodded in gratitude.

"You are a very outstanding trainer. You'll make a good champion one day.' The man said. "I however have a business proposition for you."

The man lifted up his briefcase and set it in his lap.

"I'm not looking for a manger or anything like that." Jason replied.

"I never said anything about wanted to be your manager." The man replied.

He opened the briefcase. Jason's jaw dropped when he saw the contents. The briefcase was filled with money.

"I would like you to drop out of the World Tournament." The man smirked at Jason's gawking expression. "In return I will give you six million dollars. That's three times more than what you'd get for winning the tournament."

Jason was shocked into speechlessness. He didn't know what to say and having that much money in front of him was overwhelming.

"I-I-I….." Jason took a deep breath. "I don't know…."

"I don't see why you're so unsure." The man said. "Six million dollars and all you have to do is leave Pokémon Village and never return."

The man held out the briefcase to Jason. Jason slowly reached for the case, uncertainty fill his mind. As his fingertips touched the money, but he suddenly pulled away.

"No thank you sir." Jason replied. "There is too much on the line to just quit now."

"Very well." The man said.

The man closed the briefcase, stood up, and left without another word. Jason sat in silence until his order was ready.

…

Wigglytuff Five Star Hotel's interior was grand and expensive, just a one night stay was a thousand dollars. Matt had spent a small fortune there, renting out a room for him and Alice to stay there during the World Tournament. They need to stay far away from Jason to where we wouldn't see them, but they need to stay close enough so that they could watch his every move. Now Alice and Matt were heading up to their room after just getting back from Indigo Stadium.

"Jason really has gotten a lot better." Alice said as they rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. "He's not as inexperience as when he first started out. He might actually be able to beat the World Champion."

Matt nodded.

"Of course he'll have to get through Brian first." He said. "They both seem so evenly matched."

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. The two stepped off the elevator and continued to their room.

"I know! That match is going to be so great!" Alice's voice filled with excitement.

Matt pulled out the card key and unlocked the door to their room.

"I know it'll be both Jason's and Brian's toughest battle yet." He said as he opened the door and they walked in. "It's never easy to battle a friend, especially with so much on the line."

The door was closed and the light was flicked on. Alice yelped in surprise when she saw a man in a black cloak standing near the windows on the opposite side of the room. The black cloak had a big red R on it. The hood on the cloak was down. The man had short blonde hair and light green eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" Matt said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Alice had already recovered from the surprise and was reaching for her Totodile's Pokeball.

"Hold it!" The man said. "I didn't come here to fight."

Alice stopped.

"How can we trust you?" She asked. "Team Rocket isn't the most trustful people."

"If I wanted to hurt you guys, would I let you see me face? What if you got away?" The man said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Well then what do you want?" Matt growled.

"What? You aren't going to offer me any beverages or anything to eat?" The man asked.

"Talk already!" Alice shouted.

"Okay. Okay. I'll get to the point. I have a message for you Miss Malone. It's about your cousin. His life is in danger."

"Of course he's in danger. You guys have tried to kill him more than once.'

"I was just following orders at the time sweetheart. Boss Rocket is the one that wants him dead. I could care less if Jason died or not."

"What's the message Dyre?"

"Oh you remember my name." Dyre smirked. "It's nice to see that I left a lasting impression."

"Get to the point already!"

"Okay. Okay. I've been ordered to tell you, if your cousin continues to win, then it is very likely that Boss will try and kill him. If you want your cousin to live, then I suggest you reveal to him that you are still alive sooner than you planned. It could just save his life." Dyre said and stood up.

"Why are you telling us this?" Matt asked.

Dyre walked over to one of the windows, slid it open and walked out onto the balcony.

"I may work for Team Rocket, but my loyalties lie elsewhere."

Dyre then jumped off the balcony. Both Matt and Alice ran out and looked over the balcony's railing, but Dyre was nowhere to be seen.

…

Jason and Kelly now laid together on the couch after eating dinner, both were watching over Luxio. The constant beeping of the heart monitor was the only noise made. Jason laid against the back of the couch and Kelly laid against him on the edge of the couch. He had his arms around her and they were hand in hand.

"Hey. I've been meaning to ask you." Jason suddenly said. "During you match, the announcer called you the last child of the Conner family. What's up with that?"

Kelly didn't reply right away, she was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not the only child that my mother and father had." She said. "I had a few brothers and sisters before." Jason felt Kelly's grip on his hands tighten. "It's a little uncomfortable to talk about."

"Well you don't have to tell me." Jason replied. "I was just a bit curious."

"No. You deserve to know after all." She said. "My parents had four children all with a span of ten years….I am assumed to be the last one alive."

"What? How is that possible? What happened?" Jason asked.

"Well I need to explain a few things about my family first. As I guess you know my family is rich and famous. My mother is a famous actress; you probably never heard of her, she mainly does plays and occasionally a soap opera. My father is the president of Silph Corporation."

"Whoa! You family owns Silph?" Jason said, surprised.

"Yup." Kelly smiled a bit, but frowned. "I was the second born child. I had a brother who was four years older than me."

"What happened to him?'

"I don't know. One night he just up and left and I haven't heard from him for ten years. My dad says that he's probably dead…then four years after I was born my parents had twins. A boy and a girl….I remember seeing them for the first time." She smiled for a second, but it quickly faded. "Being rich and famous certainly makes you enemies. When the twins were two years old, they were kidnapped by a group of men and they demanded a ransom of ten million dollars. Of course my parents paid the ransom as soon as they could, but…" A single lone tear slid down Kelly's cheek. "B-But the men killed my brother and sister anyway and then the men got away…The media was all over my family when that happened. Never leaving us alone….I'm surprised you never heard it on the news."

Jason held Kelly tighter.

"I'm so sorry Kelly…..I certainly know what it feels like to lose someone." Jason replied.

"I guess we were made for each other." Kelly said as she turned and faced him.

They hugged each other. Kelly quietly sobbed into Jason's shoulder. He held her and they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

The next morning.

Kelly opened the door to the house; the door was open as wide as it could go. Kelly moved out of the way and allowed Jason to enter the house with Luxio in his arms. She was wearing a cast on her left front leg. Brian, Maria, Akira, Everlynn, Minun, Fraxure, Blitz, and Glaceon were all sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast.

"Hey!" Akira smiled when she spotted Jason with Luxio in his arms.

Hi guys." Jason said.

"Hey!" Everyone else greeted him. "Nice to see you guys waiting for us to get back before starting breakfast.'

"Start?" Brian said. "We just finished."

"Well lucky for you guys we already ate." Kelly replied.

Luxio squirmed in Jason's arms, wanted to be let down.

"Luxio stop!" Jason said. "Nurse Joy said you need to stay off your feet for the next few days."

Luxio looked up at Jason with sad, pleading eyes.

"Sorry, girl. I can't let you down. If you want to get better than you need to stay off your leg."

"Jason…." Blitz got up and walked over to him. "May I take Luxio to your room and help her lay down?"

"Sure Blitz." Jason said.

Jason knelt down and Blitz slowly and gently took Luxio into his arms. He was able to easily hold her. Both of the Pokémon were blushing furiously. The room filled with light laughter, cause the Pokémon to blush even more. Blitz started to make his way over to Jason's room. Kelly's Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and joined to other Pokémon.

"So what does everyone have planned for today?" Jason asked as he took a seat at the table.

Kelly took a seat next to him.

"Well, I'm heading to the outskirts of town to do a bit of training before this evening." Brian said.

"I'm going to help Everlynn do a bit of last minute training." Akira said.

Everlynn nodded.

"Hey Kelly, do you need a little help doing some last minute training?" Maria asked. "I have nothing to do since Brian wants to train alone." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure! Jason wants to prepare alone too." Kelly smiled. "I could use a little warming up before my battle tonight."

"Don't forget who you are battling." Everlynn said.

"Don't worry. I haven't." Kelly smirked.

"You two girls save it for the battle." Brian said.

"As much as I would like to see a cat fight, you two should wait." Jason smirked.

Kelly playfully punched Jason in the shoulder. Jason laughed a bit.

"I should get going." Brian said as he stood. "Bye." He kissed Maria and started to walk out of the house. "Come on Fraxure."

The dragon Pokémon followed after its trainer.

"We're going to get going too." Akira said.

"Yeah." Everlynn said. "Good luck Jason."

Minun jumped up onto Everlynn's shoulder.

"I'll meet you outside." Akira said to Everlynn. "I'm gonna get Blitz."

Everlynn nodded as the two girls walked off.

"I'm going to get going too." Jason stood up. "You two girls have fun." He gave Kelly a quick kiss and headed off to his room.

Akira had slightly opened the door to Jason's room and was peeking in. Jason came up beside her and peeked in too.

"What are we looking at?" He asked.

Akira smiled and opened the door just a bit more. Shinx was laying in the bed and Blitz was lying down next to her, his arms around Luxio in a warm embrace. Jason smiled. It was such a sweet sight. Jason back away and so did Akira as she closed the door.

"Maybe we should give them a bit more time." She whispered.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, I've noticed how close Luxio and Blitz have been getting. They really do like each other; they may even love each other. It's nice. I'm happy for Luxio."

"I'm happy for Blitz too…He was really smitten with Luxio for a while. It's just…..It's a bit heartbreaking that they won't be able to stay together. You know? Since we'll probably go our separate ways after the World Tournament is over.'

"They may not have to split up. There is a way around that."

"Jason? What are you saying?'

Jason reached to his belt and grabbed a Pokeball.

"I'm saying here." He held out the Pokeball to Akira. "Take Luxio. I don't want to separate her and Blitz.'

"J-Jason!" Akira's voice got louder. "I- I can't take Luxio! How could you even ask me to! She was your first Pokémon!"

"What? You don't think this is hard for me? You don't think I love her?" He replied.

"I never said that…."

"I just want her to be happy….Blitz makes her happy."

"B-but what about the World Tournament? Aren't you going to need her help?"

"She's injured and by the time she'll be able to battle, the tournament will be over already…Akira…..Please just take her."

'I- I-I'll think about it." Akira said. "I need to know what she wants first. After the Tournament is done, ask her. If she wants to stay with Blitz then I'll take her."

Jason nodded. Akira opened the door and poked her head in.

"Blitz. Come one." She said.

"Coming." Came the reply.

Akira started to walk off. Blitz was running after her. Jason sighed and walked into his room.

…

Hours had passed. The battle between Jason and Brian drew ever closer. Jason had stayed in his room preparing, thinking of which Pokémon would be best, new attacking strategies, studying Brian's Pokémon. He went over everything. Luxio was in the bed sleeping.

"Okay since I can't use Luxio I'll use this Pokémon as a replacement." Jason grabbed a Pokeball and put it with five other Pokeballs.

He then put the remaining Pokeballs up in his pack. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jason said.

The door slid open and Brian quietly walked in.

"Hey Brian. What's up?' Jason greeted him.

"Not much." Brian replied. "Just wanted to talk to you before the battle."

"Oh." Jason smirked. "Is this were you tell me how bad you are going to beat me and then we start trash talking each other back?"

"No….I just wanted to let you know that even though you are my friend I'm still going to go all out against you."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to just hand me a victory. I want to actually work for it. Victory means a lot to me."

"This victory means a lot to me too. I'm just not looking forward to the next battle because if one of us wins then the other has his dreams crushed. But with everything at stake….I don't want to lose."

"Well, then we'll just have to go out and try our best. Whoever is the better trainer will come out on top."

'Yeah. Just make sure you try your hardest. I want you to show me the toughest battle I've ever had. If I lose I don't want to regret anything. And if I win then I don't want you to regret anything either. Deal?"

"Deal." Jason nodded.

Brian nodded and smiled.

"Two more hours. Good Luck man." Brian said as he left.

Once the door closed, Jason smiled. Win or Lose, the battle would be amazing.

**_I'm putting up a poll where you, the reader, gets to decide if Luxio will stay with Jason or go with Akira. Please don't forget to vote._**


	44. Chapter 44 A Friendship Tested

**_Hey Guys! So, you may notice that this chapter is really long. It is the longer chapter I've ever written, being at twenty one pages long. It was a ton of fun to write! I just hope this battle lived up to the hype I given it. Anyway, this chapter is a six on six battle between Jason and Brian with inspiration coming from Pokemon anime episodes 'The Ties That Bind' and 'Can't Beat The Heat'. Hope you guys enjoy it!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 44**

**A Friendship Tested**

"Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen to the fist battle of the semifinals!" The announcer said. "All semifinal battles will be full six on six battles! The first battle will be between two trainers who many consider to be equally matched. Brain Reese battles fan favorite, Jason Malone, next. So don't go anywhere folks, I guarantee that the next battle will keep you on the edge of your seats."

Indigo Stadium was filled up to max capacity. People had come far and wide, in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

…

"Oh….you can't make it?" Jason spoke to his father over his new cell phone. "That's disappointing….I was looking forward to having you, Amy, and Jeremy cheering me on."

"I'm sorry son." His father replied, sound generally upset. "Some last minute work came up and I'll be busy all day, but Jeremy and Amy will be watching the live broadcast and will be cheering you on. I'll be cheering you on in spirit."

"Thanks dad." Jason laughed a bit. "It would be a whole lot better if you were here in person."

"I know son. But I'm sure you'll do fine." His father replied. "Try your hardest and remember no matter what, I'm proud of you and…your mother is proud of you too."

"I-I know dad….Thank you."

"Bye son. Good luck."

"Bye." Jason hung up the phone and sighed.

He knew that his dad didn't mean to put pressure on him, but Jason could feel a sudden weigh upon his shoulders. His dad was right. His mom was proud of him, but he wasn't proud of himself. He had something to prove. Jason stood up, grabbed his belt of Pokeballs, and headed out to the battlefield.

…

The lights in the stadium flashed on as the sun was starting to set. Maria, Kelly, Akira, and Everlynn all had seats in the front row near the middle of the battlefield. Luxio was lying on Kelly's lap, Blitz was sitting next to them, and Minun had a comfy spot on Everlynn's shoulder.

"Well I talked to Brian before the battle. He's all pumped up and ready to go." Maria said as she sat down next to Kelly. "How is Jason?"

"I don't know." Kelly shrugged. "He said that he wanted to be left alone. Guess he's still a little nervous."

"Hey! There's Jason now." Akira pointed.

Jason was walked out onto his side of the battlefield. The crowd went wild with cheers.

"Go Jason!" Kelly, Akira, and even Everlynn cheered.

"And here comes Jason Malone." The announcer said. "This outstanding young trainer has given us many incredible battles in the past. But he may have his hands full tonight with his opponent, Brian Reese!"

Brian was already walking out onto the battlefield on the opposite side; he had on a confident smirk. Fraxure was walking next to him.

"Yeah! Go Brian!" Maria and Akira cheered.

"Brian Reese is another outstanding trainer who has given us many exciting battles as well. Will he prove to be too much for Malone to handle? Get ready to find out!"

"This is so exciting!" Kelly said. "No matter what, you know this is going to be an incredible match!"

Both Jason and Brian stood at their designated spots with a referee on the side of the field.

"Per the request of the World Champion, this battle will not take place on the standard battlefield." The announcer spoke. "Instead it will be taking place on the rock field."

The standard clay battlefield, split in half and descended down into the ground. The field was comprised of solid ground with rocks of various sizes scattered along the battlefield.

"Okay. Both of you trainers know the rules." The referee said to Brian and Jason. "You will use six Pokémon each, substitutions are allowed and there will be no time limit. Victory is achieved once you've eliminated all of your opponents Pokémon. Mister Reese you make the first move."

"Fasten your seatbelts folks! This battle is about to begin!" The announcer said.

Brian drew a Pokeball and smirked.

"Go Kingler!"

The Pokeball was tossed and out came a huge crab like Pokémon.

"Starting strong already huh?" Jason said. "Fine by me. Go Absol!"

Jason tossed his Pokeball and out came a dog like Pokémon. It had snow white fur covering up a majority of its body. Its skin was pitch black and it had gleaming red eyes. A black, scythe like horn was protruding out of the right side of its head and it also had a black, blade like tail.

"Brian has chosen to start out with his Kingler and Jason with Absol." The announcer said. "Kingler has claimed more than a few victories in this tournament, but this is the first time Jason has used his Absol. We'll just have to wait and see what's in store!"

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Kingler use Bubblebeam!"

Kingler opened its mouth and fired out a huge stream of bubbles towards Absol.

"Absol use Quick Attack to dodge and close the distance!"

Absol moved quickly on its four legs, dodging every barrage of bubbles, skillfully using the rocks to protect itself. Absol neared Kingler.

"Kingler Vicegrip!"

Kingler grabbed Absol's horn with one of its powerful pincers.

"Kingler use Crabhammer!"

"Absol quick use Sucker Punch!"

Absol moved quickly behind Kingler, appearing to teleport and it struck Kingler with its horn.

"Use Night Slash, Absol!"

Absol's horn became cloaked in a dark energy as it jumped towards Kingler.

"Kingler use Metal Claw to grab the horn!"

Kingler's left pincer became cloaked in a thick sheet of metal and it clamped down on Absol's horn. Absol cried out and was struggling to get free of Kingler's grasp, but Kingler wouldn't let go.

"Use Brick Break, Kingler!"

Kingler slammed its right pincer down on Absol's back. Absol let out a sharp cry and fell to its knees. Absol grimaced in pain.

"Now use Blizzard!"

"Absol use Sucker Punch again!"

Once again, in the blink of an eye, Absol freed itself from Kingler's grasp and struck the Pokémon from behind. There was a pause in the action as Absol backed away from Kingler, trying to catch its breath.

"With the use of Sucker Punch, Jason is managing to make up for Absol's lack of power." The announcer said. "But Absol is starting to show signs of wear and tear."

"Absol, one more time, use Night Slash!"

A dark energy cloaked Absol horn as the Pokémon rushed toward Kingler again. Brian didn't give an order, he waited.

"Kingler use Iron Defense!"

Kingler's body seem to stiffen. Absol's attack struck, but the attack bounced off and Absol was momentarily stunned from the impact.

"Use Hyper Beam Now Kingler!"

A huge orange energy seemed to charge up in Kingler's pincer, then it opened the pincer and a huge, orange blast of energy was shot out. The orange beam struck Absol full force, knocking the Pokémon back. Absol was slammed through rocks before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Absol is unable to battle, Kingler is the winner!" The referee said.

"Absol return." Jason called back his fainted Pokémon.

"After a back and forth battle, Kingler has given Brain an early lead." The announcer said. "Jason may have made an early mistake using the inexperienced Absol. Now which Pokémon will he choose next to battle Kingler?"

Jason drew another Pokeball.

…

"Why did Jason do that? Absol's never battled before." Akira said.

"I think he was hoping that continuously using Sucker Punch would frustrate Brian into making a mistake." Kelly said. "It would have been a smart strategy if Absol had more experience…"

"Now Brian has an early lead. I hope he doesn't make a mistake." Maria said.

…

"Go Serperior!" Jason said as he tossed out another Pokeball.

A large green snake like Pokémon appeared. It had a sort of leaf collar around its neck with two 'ears' on its head. Bushy leaves covered its tail.

"Return Kingler." Brian called back Kingler to its Pokeball.

"Hey, why'd he do that?" Jason thought.

"Go Braviary." Brian tossed out another Pokeball.

A bird Pokémon appeared. Having a close resemblance to an eagle, this Pokémon had red feathers along its back side and blue feathers on its underside. Braviary flew over and landed on the top of the largest rock.

"Jason has chosen Serperior, so Brian has substituted with Braviary." The announcer said.

"Okay Braviary use Wing Attack!"

Braviary took flight, soaring over to Serperior.

"Serperior, counter with Slam!"

Serperior slithered forward and suddenly used its tail to spring itself up into the air right at Braviary. Serperior wrapped its serpent like body around Braviary and then threw it to the group. Braviary flapped its wings furiously and stopped itself from crashing into the ground.

"Braviary use Slash!"

Serperior landed on the ground with little difficulty. Braviary took to the air again, this time barreling towards Serperior with it razor sharp claws extended out. Braviary started slashing at Serperior. The grass serpent Pokémon matched Braviary's pace, dodging all the strikes.

"Serperior use Wrap!"

Serperior managed to launch itself up and over Braviary's attack. Serperior wrapped its body around Braviary, trapping its wings and keeping it from flying. The two Pokémon started falling to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Jason smirked.

The two Pokémon hit the ground, but Serperior still kept its body tightly wrapped around Braviary, causing the bird Pokémon to gasp for air.

"Braviary use your talons to free yourself!"

Braviary clamped its sharp talons onto Serperior. Serperior cried out and released its grip on Braviary, but Braviary kept its grip on Serperior as it rose up in the air.

"Braviary use Sky Drop!"

Braviary started flying higher and higher into the air, and then it flung Serperior down.

"Gotcha." Brain smirked.

Serperior was falling to the ground and an alarming rate.

"Serperior use Vine Whip to grab onto Braviary!"

Two long, green vines shot out of the 'collar' around Serperior's neck. The vines reached Braviary and latched onto its feet. Serperior was still suspended in the air, but the momentum for the Sky Drop attack had been negated.

"Now use Leech Seed!"

Serperior released its vines from Braviary and safely dropped down to the ground. Serperior then shot out a seed. The seed was launched up to Braviary. The seed landed on Braviary's beak and opened up. Four smaller vines extended out of the seed and wrapped themselves around Braviary and began to drain its energy. Unable to flap its wings, Braviary had nowhere to do but down and started to fall back onto the battlefield.

"Finish it with Leaf Blade!"

A green aura covered and flowed around Serperior's tail as it propelled itself into the air. Serperior did a flip in midair and slammed its tail into the falling Braviary; cause Braviary to go rocketing to the ground. Braviary hit the ground hard, throwing up dust and dirt as it did. Serperior landed on the ground, relatively unharmed. The dust and dirt cleared and Braviary was unable to battle.

"Braviary is unable to battle, Serperior wins!" The referee said.

"Even at a disadvantage, Serperior was still able to win and now this match is tied at one to one." The announcer said.

"See Brain, disadvantage or not, I can still win." Jason smirked.

Brain said nothing, he didn't even blink, he just called back Braviary.

"Not bad." Brain replied. "I admit that, but now it's time to show you my best."

Brain looked over at Fraxure and motioned for him to run out onto the field.

"Fraxure!" Jason gritted his teeth.

…

"I guess Brian's a little anxious to end this match early." Maria said. "Fraxure has gotten incredible powerful since evolving."

"I don't know if Jason is ready for Fraxure…" Kelly said.

…

"And Brian sends out his strongest Pokémon, Fraxure!" The announcer said. "Fraxure has gained a ton of power since its evolution and only seems to be getting stronger each passing day!"

"Serperior use Energy Ball!"

Serperior formed a huge, green sphere in front of it and then launched it towards Fraxure.

"Fraxure use Dragon Pulse!"

Fraxure fired out a blue, smokey, beam. The two attacks collided mid battlefield, but the Energy Ball was negated and the Dragon Pulse attack barreled towards Serperior. Serperior was unable to react in time and took the full force of the Dragon attack. Serperior was slammed into a rock and slumped to the ground, unable to battle.

"What a powerful Dragon Pulse attack!" The announcer said. "After a tiring battle with Braviary, that Dragon Pulse was enough to put away Serperior for good."

…

"This isn't good for Jason." Kelly said. "No he's losing again…."

"Brain is staring to prove a bit too much for Jason." Maria said.

"Jason's not done yet." Everlynn said. "Jason may lack the battle experience that Brain has, but don't underestimate him just yet."

…

"Who will Jason choose as his third Pokémon?" The announcer said.

"Go Gardevoir! I choose you!" Jason said as he tossed another Pokeball.

A shiny Gardevoir appeared.

"It's Jason's shiny Gardevoir." The announcer said. "It's a powerful Pokémon in its own right, but what attack could it use against such a power Fraxure?"

"Fraxure use Dragon Pulse!"

Fraxure fired another blue, smokey beam.

"Gardevoir use Teleport to move out of the way!"

Gardevoir disappeared and then reappeared out of the way of the attack. More Dragon Pulse attacks were launched towards Gardevoir. Gardevoir teleported out of the path of each one.

"Fraxure use Dual Chop!"

Fraxure ran towards Gardevoir, quickly closing the distance between them. Its hands were covered in a dark blue energy.

"Gardevoir use Psychic to hold back Fraxure!"

Gardevoir's eyes turned purple as it focused its psychic energy, stopping Fraxure mere inches before its attack landed.

"What's this!?" Brain said, surprised.

"Now Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!"

Gardevoir formed an orb of dark energy in the palm of her hand and launched it towards the immobilized Fraxure. The attack struck and Fraxure grimaced in pain.

"Fraxure use Dragon Pulse!"

Fraxure opened it mouth and launched at powerful beam, that struck Gardevoir at close range. Gardevoir cried out as she was knocked back.

"Gardevoir quick return!" Jason called back Gardevoir before any more damage could be done.

"Just when things seem to be going good for Jason he was forced to call back his Pokémon." The announcer said. "He is already down two Pokémon so he can't afford to make another mistake."

"What wrong Jason?" Brian smirked. "My Fraxure proving to be too much for you?"

"You just wait and see." Jason smiled. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

Jason got out another Pokeball.

"Go Vaporeon!"

A blue cat like Pokémon appeared. This Pokémon had a mermaid like tail and fins on the side of its face.

"It's Vaporeon. But will Vaporeon be enough to turn this match around for Jason?" The announcer said.

"Vaporeon us Ice Beam!"

Vaporeon fired jagged, light blue beam towards Fraxure.

"Fraxure Incinerate!"

Fraxure fired out a stream of multiple fireballs. The two attacks collide and the ice melted as soon as the attacks met.

"Come on Jason!" Brian called out. "You should know better than that! You'd know that I'd cover such an obvious weakness!"

"Fine!" Jason called back. "Try this! Vaporeon use Iron Tail!"

Vaporeon's mermaid tail became encased in a thick coating of steel as the Pokémon ran towards Fraxure.

"Fraxure use Dragon Claw!"

Fraxure's claws became enveloped in a blue energy. Vaporeon jumped towards Fraxure and swung its steel encased tail around to smack Fraxure. Fraxure brought up its claws and used the Dragon Claw attack to counterattack the Iron Tail attack and throw Vaporeon off balance. Vaporeon hit the ground and rolled a bit.

"Fraxure use Dragon Pulse!"

Fraxure fired off another huge blue beam.

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack to move out of the way of the attack!"

In less than a second Vaporeon was out of harm's way and was running towards Fraxure. Vaporeon ram into Fraxure knocking the Pokémon back a bit.

"Fraxure use Dragon Claw!"

Fraxure struck Vaporeon full force with its claws. Vaporeon was pummeled to the ground, fainted from the power of the blow.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Fraxure wins!" The referee said.

"Yeah! Way to go Fraxure!" Brian cheered.

"Fraxure!" Fraxure cried happily.

Jason called back Vaporeon.

"Well Fraxure's more impressive than I gave it credit for." Jason said. "But so are we!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will have a ten minute intermission while Jason regroups after losing three of his Pokémon." The announcer said.

Jason sighed in relief. He could use a break. Jason slowly walked over to the barricade along the walls of the stadium. Kelly and Everlynn went over to where Jason was and looked down at him from over the barricade rails.

"Hey!" Kelly said.

Jason looked up over the rails and smiled.

"Hey!" Jason smiled. "How are you two ladies doing?"

"We're doing well." Kelly smiled.

"You on the other hand seem to be having a rough time." Everlynn smirked.

"Yeah? Well you know how it is." Jason said.

He turned and looked over at Brain. Maria had come down to the field.

"You're doing fine." Kelly said. "Just stay focused."

"You need to start being more creative with your attacks." Everlynn said.

Kelly held up Luxio onto the railing.

"Lux! Lux! Luxio!" Luxio said.

"What's up girl?" Jason said.

"She's been upset this whole night. I think she wants in on the battle." Kelly said.

"Sorry." Jason said. "But you're still injured from yesterday."

Luxio frowned.

"But I'd know you'd tear up that Fraxure if you were battling." Jason winked.

"Would both participants return to their designated spots so that the battle may continue." The announcer said.

"Good luck Jason." Kelly said.

"Yeah." Everlynn added. "Try not to lose too hard."

"Thanks…." Jason said.

He turned and headed back to his spot on the battlefield. Brain was already back on his side waiting.

"Time for the second half of this match." The announcer said. "As of this moment Brain has five Pokémon remaining while Jason only has three. Which Pokémon will they choose?"

"Go Dragonair!" Jason said as he tossed out another Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened and out came a huge blue serpent Pokémon. It had a white underside, small, white wings on the side of its head, a small white horn on its head, a blue pearl on its neck and two smaller blue pearls on its tail.

"Go Arcanine!" Brain said.

Another Pokeball opened and out came a large dog Pokémon. It had orange skin with black stripes crossing its body. A mane of tan fur surrounded its head. There were also patches of tan fur on its legs and tail.

"Jason has chosen Dragonair while Brian is going with Arcanine." The announcer said. "With Dragonair now in this battle, it's quite the possible that Dragonair will be able to more than even the odds."

"Arcanine use ExtremeSpeed!"

"Dragonair match it with your own ExtremeSpeed!"

The two Pokémon rushed towards each other, but just before colliding, Arcanine jumped up in the air. Arcanine landed on Dragonair.

"Arcanine use Bite!"

Arcanine sunk its teeth into Dragonair. The dragon Pokémon cried out and shook its long body in an attempt to shake off Arcanine.

"Dragonair, fly into the air!"

Dragonair floated up and started flying up into the air. Arcanine was still on Dragonair, biting into it.

"Now use Bind!"

Dragonair spun its body around Arcanine, tightly squeezing the Pokémon.

"Dragonair now use Thunderbolt!"

Sparks of electricity bounced off Dragonair's body, zapping the immobilized Arcanine. Arcanine cried out. Dragonair ceased the Thunderbolt attack and released Arcanine. Arcanine dropped to the ground, fainted.

"Arcanine!" Brian cried out!

"Arcanine is out of the match!" The referee said. "Dragonair is the winner!"

"Good Job Dragonair!" Jason smiled.

Dragonair landed next to Jason and smiled at its trainer. Brain called back Arcanine without another word.

"This could be just what Jason need to turn this battle around." The announcer said. "Now let's see what Brain will use next."

"Alright Kingler, you're up!" Brain said as he tossed another Pokeball.

Kingler appeared once again.

"Kingler makes its second appearance in this match." The announcer said.

"Kingler use Ice Beam!"

Kingler opened one of its large pincers and a jagged light blue beam was fired towards Dragonair.

"Dragonair dodge and use Dragon Pulse!"

Dragonair moved its long body around the beam and out of the way of attack and then fired a dark blue beam towards Kingler.

"Kingler, Hyper Beam!"

Kingler focused and a powerful orange beam was blasted towards Dragonair. The Dragon Pulse attack was disintegrated once the two attacks made impact. Dragonair appeared right next to Kingler.

"Dragonair use Thunderbolt!"

Yellow sparks shot out of Dragonair's tail and struck Kingler. Kingler was blasted back into one of the boulders. The Pokémon dropped to the ground fainted.

"Kingler is unable to battle, Dragonair wins!" The referee said.

"Dragonair has beaten two of Brian's Pokémon." The announcer said. "Tying up the match and leaving both trainers with three Pokémon remaining."

"How did Dragonair get so fast?" Brain thought.

"Told you I'd wiped that smile off your face." Jason smirked.

"That you did." Brian smirked back. "But let's see how long you can keep this up."

…

"Things finally seem to be looking up for Jason!" Kelly said.

"That Dragonair is one tough Pokémon." Akira said.

"It might even be able to match Fraxure." Maria added.

…

"Go Sneasel!" Brain called out as he tossed another Pokeball.

A small Pokémon appeared. This Pokémon was humanoid in shape. It had a dark blue skin tone, two fierce looking white claws coming off its hands and feet. It had a small golden, oval shaped spot on its chest and forehead, a 'feathers' protruding off of its backside and it had two ears on its head, one being longer than the other one and have a red color tone.

"Sneasel use Quick Attack!"

Sneasel moved fast, appearing as a blue blur and striking Dragonair several times before it could even move an inch.

"Sneasel's too fast!" Jason thought.

Brian just smirked as Sneasel continued to strike Dragonair with a barrage of Quick Attacks, Dragonair unable to do anything.

"Dragonair use Hyper Beam!"

A small orb of orange energy formed on Dragonair's horn, it grew bigger and bigger until it was released as a beam. The orange beam was fired towards Sneasel. Sneasel easily moved out of the way.

"Sneasel use Ice Punch!"

Sneasel clenched its claws into a fist. Its fist became cloaked in a layer of ice. Sneasel jumped into the air and slammed its fist into the back of Dragonair's head. It had all happened so fast. Dragonair hit the ground, unable to continue. Sneasel landed, arms crossed, and a smirk on its face.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Sneasel wins." The referee said."

"Sneasel was just too quick for Dragonair." The announcer said. "Jason may be in real trouble now."

Suddenly, Sneasel started to glow a bright white. It grew taller and a sort of collar started to grow around its neck, an extra claw grew on its hands and feet, two ears grew off the side of his head, and the top of its head became spiky. When the bright light disappeared, a Weavile stood in the place of Sneasel.

"Sneasel evolved!" Jason gasped.

The whole crowd gasped, followed by cheers.

"What luck for Brian!" The announcer said. "His Sneasel evolved into Weavile! Things may have gone from bad to worse for Jason Malone."

"Good Job Dragonair." Jason said as he called his Pokémon back.

Jason pulled out another Pokeball.

"Go Gardevoir!" He called out.

Jason's shiny Pokémon appeared.

"Gardevoir comes out for a repeat performance." The announcer said. "These two Pokémon were on the same team yesterday, but now they have to battle each other."

"Weavile use Quick Attack!"

Once again Weavile moved so fast, it appeared to be a blur.

"Gardevoir Teleport!"

Before Weavile could strike, Gardevoir teleported to a different spot on the battlefield. Weavile paused for a second; surprised that Gardevoir had moved faster than it.

"Weavile use Quick Attack again!"

Weavile moved quickly, but Gardevoir always managed to teleport faster than Weavile could move.

"Weavile's speed has been neutralized, but Gardevoir's ability to teleport!" The announcer said. "Even an evolution couldn't help Weavile."

"Gardevoir use Focus Blast!"

Gardevoir put her hands together and formed a brown sphere with little yellow spheres in it and then launched it toward Weavile. Weavile was too quick and easily dodged the attack.

"Weavile use Night Slash!"

Weavile's claw became covered in a dark energy.

"Gardevoir use Fire Punch!"

Gardevoir's right hand formed a fist as flames were set ablaze on it. Weavile moved over to Gardevoir. Gardevoir struck Weavile with the Fire Punch, causing the Ice type to reel back, but not before striking Gardevoir with the Night Slash attack. The attack was super effective and it knocked Gardevoir to the ground. She had fainted.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner is Weavile."

"Weavile has put an end to Gardevoir's battling for the day." The referee said. "Now Jason has only one Pokémon remaining while Brian has three."

The whole stadium was filled with silence. Most of the audience sat in disbelief. Jason couldn't believe it. He called back Gardevoir without a word.

…

"I…can't believe it…." Kelly frowned.

Luxio frowned as she looked out onto the battlefield.

"W-Well, we knew that one of them would have to lose." Akira said. "It could have been either of them…"

"Guys!" Everlynn looked at the others. "You are acting like Jason has already lost! Last I check he still had one Pokémon left. And there is one Pokémon that Jason has that could make a difference."

…

Jason drew his last Pokeball.

"You're my last hope." He said. "Go Charmeleon!"

The Pokeball opened and out came Charmeleon, an orange fire lizard Pokémon with a flame on the tip of its tail.

"And Jason's last Pokémon is Charmeleon." The announcer said. "Does Charmeleon have what it takes to beat three Pokémon?"

"Hmmmmm, Thought so." Brian said. "Obvious choice. Weavile use Quick Attack!"

Weavile moved quickly towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Fire Spin on yourself!"

Charmeleon shot flames towards its feet. The flames spun around Charmeleon, forming a fire cyclone. Weavile was moving too fast and ran straight into the flames.

"Charmeleon now use Iron Tail to lift up Weavile!"

Charmeleon's tail became cloaked in a thick coat of steel. Weavile hit the ground just as Charmeleon slammed its tail into it, sending it up in the air.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon fired off a steam of fire towards the airborne Weavile. Weavile was enveloped in flames. Once the flames dissipated, Weavile was falling to the ground, it had fainted in midair.

"Weavile return." Brain called back his Pokémon.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins." The referee said.

"Charmeleon had a quick and decisive victory over Weavile." The announcer said. "Could this be a turning point of Jason?"

"Well, Well, Charmeleon is a lot stronger than I remember." Brian smirked. "But that's it! Gallade go!"

Brian tossed out another Pokeball and a Gallade appeared. This Pokémon looked humanoid in appearance, its upper body had a green skin tone and its lower body had a white skin tone. It also had a fin on top of its head and blade like arms.

"And Brian's sixth Pokémon is Gallade." The announcer said.

"Gallade huh?" Jason said. "Should be interesting."

"Gallade use Double Team!"

Gallade crossed its arms and two duplicates of it appeared on either side of it.

"Two can play at that game! Charmeleon use Smokescreen!"

Charmeleon released a thick, black cloud of smoke from its mouth. The smoke covered the whole battlefield and no one could see Charmeleon or Gallade.

"Smoke has covered the battlefield. There has been no sign of Charmeleon or Gallade." The announcer said.

After a few moments, the smoke blew away. Charmeleon was attempting to slash at Gallade and strike it with its tail. Gallade just swiftly dodged every attempted attack.

"Gallade use Psychic to push back Charmeleon!"

A pink aura surrounded Charmeleon as it was pushed back into a boulder.

"Charmeleon use Fire Blast!"

Charmeleon fired a huge burst of flames towards Gallade.

"Gallade use Confusion on the Fire Blast attack!"

A pink aura surrounded the Fire Blast attack and the attack stopped and was sent back towards Charmeleon. Charmeleon rolled out of the way of the attack at the last second.

"Gallade use Shadow Sneak!"

Gallade disappeared and then reappeared next to Charmeleon, smacking it with its blade arms.

"Gallade now use Close Combat!"

Gallade started throwing a volley of punches and kicks at Charmeleon. All the attacks were landing and Charmeleon was stunned, its eyes closed in pain.

"There's got to be something I can do!?" Jason gritted his teeth. "Wait that's it! Charmeleon use Rage!"

Charmeleon's tail flame doubled in size. Charmeleon's eyes opened and they seemed to be burning with power. Charmeleon continued to take the attacks, its strength increasing with each blow.

"Charmeleon use Bite!"

Charmeleon dodged once of the punches, throwing Gallade off balance and bit down on its arm. Gallade grimaced in pain and managed to shake Charmeleon off of it.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"Gallade use Psychic!"

Charmeleon fired off a huge stream of flames towards Gallade, but just before the attack hit it was being held back by an invisible force. Gallade's eyes were glowing a dark pink.

"Come on Charmeleon! Just a bit more!"

Charmeleon tried a bit harder as the stream of fire grew bigger and knocked past Gallade's telepathic barrier and engulfing the Pokémon. When the flames cleared Gallade had fainted.

"Gallade is out of the match, the winner is Charmeleon!" The referee said.

That crowded started cheering; some even started to chant Charmeleon.

"How was that?" Jason smirked at Brian. "Pretty powerful huh?"

"You've gotten this far, Jason." Brian smirked, but then he got a serious expression. "But that'll be far enough!"

Fraxure walked out onto the battlefield. Charmeleon and Fraxure stood a few feet away from each other.

"And….now for the final battle, Brian brings back Fraxure and Jason will be staying with Charmeleon." The announcer said. "Fraxure has an overwhelming advantage, but only time will tell."

Charmeleon looked a bit tired after the Rage attack had worn out.

"Charmeleon us Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon fired a stream of fire towards Fraxure.

"Fraxure use Dragon Claw to split the flames!"

Fraxure's claws became cloak in a blue aura as it used its claws to split the flames apart. The flames shot to the side of Fraxure harmlessly.

"Fraxure use Dragon Pulse!"

Fraxure fired off a dark blue beam towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Dig to dodge!"

Charmeleon jumped up into the air and slammed into the dirt ground, using its claws to dig through. A hole was made where Charmeleon previously stood and Fraxure's attack passed harmlessly.

"Fraxure go in after it."

Fraxure used Dig to go in after Charmeleon.

"Both Pokémon have disappeared underground." The announcer said. "What is going on down there?"

The ground started to rumble as a battle was raged below ground. Flames started to randomly spew out from the holes and then there was a sudden earthquake as the center of the field exploded and the field caved in.

"Charmeleon!" Jason called out.

"Fraxure!" Brian called out.

The rocks and dirt caved in causing a crater in the middle of the field. Charmeleon and Fraxure were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my! Its complete chaos down there!" The announcer said. "Where are Charmeleon and Fraxure!?"

The dust and smoke cleared and the crater was covered in boulders. Something rose out of the rocks. Fraxure stood tall and shook the dirt off of him.

"There's Fraxure. Where is Charmeleon?" The announcer said.

Jason scanned the field with a worried expression. There was a sudden explosion as rocks were blasted aside. Charmeleon stood up out of the hole he had made, covered in dirt and bruises.

"Charmeleon looks to be at his limits…." Jason thought. "Must think of something!"

"Fraxure us Dragon Claw!"

"Charmeleon use Slash!"

Fraxure moved towards Charmeleon and Charmeleon rushed towards Fraxure. The two Pokémon collided, striking each other with their attacks, but Fraxure seemed to have more energy left. Fraxure smacked Charmeleon aside.

"Fraxure finish this. Draco Meteor."

Fraxure fired a huge blue orb into the sky. The orb exploded and dozens of basketball sized meteors started falling towards Charmeleon. The meteors crashed down on Charmeleon, kicking up dirt and smoke on impact. Fraxure looked a little bit weaker after using that attack.

"Come on Charmeleon!" Jason called out.

The stadium was now filled with silence, waiting for the dust to clear. The dust started to dissipate. Charmeleon could be seen, still standing, behind a protective shield.

"Whoa!" Jason gasped. "Charmeleon used Protect to save itself….I don't remember teaching it Protect."

"Oh no!" Brain shouted.

The whole crowd started cheering as the shield around Charmeleon disappeared. Charmeleon looked tired, but suddenly started to glow. It grew taller, its arms grew longer, its body grew bigger, its tail increased in length, the horn on its head became two horns and wings protruded out of its back. When the glow disappeared, Charmeleon had become Charizard.

"Charmeleon evolved!" Jason gasped.

Brain gritted his teeth. The crowd was going wild with cheers.

"What a stroke of incredible luck!" The announcer said. "Charmeleon managed to protect itself from the Draco Meteor attack and despite being beaten and battered, it evolved into Charizard!"

Jason's new Charizard towered over Fraxure. Charizard looked reenergized.

"Fraxure use Draco Pulse!"

"Charizard quick fly out of the way!"

Fraxure launched a dark blue beam, but Charizard flapped it wings and was out of the way. Charizard was heading towards Fraxure.

"Fraxure use Draco Meteor! Hurry!" Brian said with a worried expression.

"Oh no you don't! Charizard stop it!"

Charizard flew right next to Fraxure and used it longer hands to clamp down Fraxure's mouth to stop it from using its attack.

"Now use Seismic Toss!"

With its arms wrapped around Fraxure, Charizard lifted the smaller Pokémon up in the air with it as it flew up higher and higher, passing the roof of the stadium. Everyone looked up.

"Fraxure! Use Bite attack to stop it!"

Fraxure opened its mouth and bit down hard on Charizard's shoulder. Charizard flinched, but kept on going higher and higher, almost near breaching the atmosphere. Charizard did a few backflips in midair to gain some momentum and then came barreling down to the ground. Just before hitting the ground, Charizard pushed Fraxure down and slammed its feet into Fraxure just as the Pokémon hit the ground. Dust was thrown up as the two Pokémon impacted the ground. The stadium fell silent once again, waiting to see if Fraxure took the attack. The dust cleared and Charizard stood up straight on one side of the field. Fraxure was on the ground fainted.

"Fraxure is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner!" The referee said.

"Fraxure has been defeated! The winner is Jason Malone from Pallet Town!" The announcer exclaimed.

The crowd went wild, cheering and chanting filled the stadium.

"It was a long and fierce battle, but in the end Jason emerged victorious." The announcer said. "It was something to see."

"Charizard!" Jason ran over to his new Pokémon. "You were incredible!" Jason smiled.

Charizard smiled back.

"Hmph." Brain called back Fraxure and turned to leave the battlefield.

Kelly, Everlynn, Akira, and Blitz were running onto the battlefield to congratulate Jason.

"Jason you did it!" Kelly ran over to him with Luxio in her arms.

"Not too bad." Everlynn said. "You certainly were impressive."

"Thank you guys." Jason said. "But it wasn't me. It was my Pokémon."

Jason gently patted Charizard's shoulder.

"Where'd Brian go?" Maria asked.

Jason looked over to the exit on the opposite side of the field.

"Losing can be rough." Jason said.

…

Jason was sitting peacefully in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Luxio was sleeping next to him. The Center was empty like it always was late at night. Nurse Joy was checking up on Jason's newly evolved Charizard. The door to the Center slid open. Jason looked up and saw Brian walking in. Brain spotted Jason and walked over to him, a slight apologetic look across his face.

"Hey." Jason said as he stood up

"Listen." Brian spoke. "Sorry I left after our match."

"It's fine." Jason said. "I was just a little worried that they'd make me pay for the battlefield. The next battle was put off until tomorrow because of all the damages."

"Yeah. We did do a number on that battlefield." Brian smiled for a moment. "But I just wanted to saw that I'm sorry I left without saying anything, it's just….I tried and tried, but I still lost. Story of my life. I've never won a regional tournament and now I didn't make it to the finals in the World Tournament. I've been a Pokémon Trainer for nearly ten years and I've never had my moment. "

"You'll get your moment one day."

"That's not the only thing… The first time that I met you, you were so inexperience. I never thought that you would be able to beat me. Maria on the other hand, thought that you were special. Very few people know this, but Maria is a telepath and from the first moment she met you she always said that there was something special about you. Call it jealousy, but I didn't believe her. Then this battle came and I saw it as an opportunity to prove myself. To show how great Brian Reese could be. I got overconfident and paid for it. You won the match and now you advance. I want to say Congratulations and you have my respect, both as a trainer and a friend."

"Brian, thank you." Jason said. "But you were no push over. It took everything I had and then some to beat you. You should be proud of your performance today; people are going to remember this battle."

"Yeah." Brain nodded. "Just so you know, now that you beaten me, you better win the rest of the tournament and beat the World Champion. Anyone who has beaten me isn't allowed to lose." Brian smirked.

"Okay." Jason laughed. "No pressure?"

"No Pressure."

_**So thats it for this chapter. A bit of a crappy ending, I know. Anyway, two more chapters until the final round of the World Tournament! So excited about that! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**_


	45. Chapter 45 Back Up Plan

**_Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update!...Again!  
><em>In all honesty, yes this chapter is LONG overdue. But its finally up! The reason this chapter was delayed for so long is that I had a terrible case of writer's block on this chapter, especially when it came to the battle. Now this chapter isn't my best work, but I promise that the next chapter will more than make up for it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45**

**Back Up Plan **

It was late in the evening. The sun had just set and the lights in Indigo Stadium had just flashed on, illuminating the thousands of spectators in bright light. Among the spectators were our heroes. Jason, Akira, Brian, and Maria all sat in the stands near the battlefield. Luxio was resting on Jason lap, the cast still around her leg. There was small chit chat going on among the spectators as they awaited the coming battle.

"Well Jason, tonight you find out who your opponent is going to be." Akira said. "Any preferences on who you want to win tonight?"

"Actually no." Jason replied as he looked out onto the battlefield. "Kelly or Everlynn, either of them."

"I guess there would be a bit of drama if it was you and Kelly in the final round, huh?" Maria looked at Jason.

"It's not that." Jason said. "It would be great to battle Kelly in the final round. THAT would be the battle of a lifetime. However, it would be an honor to battle a former champion in Everlynn in the final round too. Like I said, either of them would be fine."

"If it were me going to the final round, I'd hope that Everlynn would get lucky and pull some sort of upset victory over Kelly." Brain said. "All due respect to Everlynn, but Kelly is the better of the two. My chances would be better against Everlynn, so that's who I'd want to face."

"You really thought this through didn't you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Brian frowned a bit. "But I was bested."

"That's okay." Maria wrapped her arms around Brian's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're still number one in my book."

Brain smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"But Brain does have a good point." Akira said, taking a look around the stadium.

"How so?" Jason asked.

"You have to be thinking about your chances of winning against each of them. Obviously you'd want to battle the person you are more likely to beat."

"You're right and I'm not going to lie, I have been thinking about my chances against both of them. I beat Everlynn once and I can do it again. Kelly beat me once and from what I've seen of her battles, I wouldn't stand a chance against her as I am. BUT, I wouldn't take anything away from Everlynn. If I recall my chances against Brian weren't looking too well either, but who won that exchange? Me. All I'm saying is don't count out the underdog."

"Yeah? Well Everlynn isn't you." Akira added.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome!" The announcer said. "After a twenty four hour delay, our second battle of the semifinals will begin shortly. Tonight we will find out who will meet Jason Malone in the Final Round where the victor will receive a prize of Two Million dollars and the opportunity to face Thomas Walter for the title of World Champion!"

Cheering among the crowd begin as the battle was soon beginning.

"Tonight's bout will be between two young ladies who have greatly impressed." The announcer continued. "First up we have Everlynn Harper!"

Everlynn came walking out onto the battlefield; Minun was riding on her shoulder. The crowd started cheering. Everlynn and Minun both looked totally focused on the battle at hand.

"Miss Harper hails from Ever Grande City in the Hoenn Region. She is a former Hoenn Champion and a two time winner of the Hoenn Regional Championships, capturing her first win at the age of ten! She is no pushover; however neither is her opponent... Miss Kelly Conner!"

Kelly came walking out, Pikachu riding on her shoulder. She had a look of confidence plastered on her face. The crowds cheering became louder; they weren't hiding the fact that Kelly was the crowd favorite. A male fan even shouted out 'I love you!'

"Miss Conner is from Viridian City here in the Kanto Region. She has shown exceptional skill, dominating all of her opponents, but tonight she will have her hands full. Tonight a former champion and a protégé do battle. Get ready. This is going to be exciting!"

The referee called both of the girls to the middle of the battlefield to explain the rules.

"This will be a six on six battle." The referee said. "There will be no time limit and substitutions will be allowed. Return to your spots and you can begin."

The two girls returned to their spots, facing each other on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Well the battle is going to begin folks!" The announcer said. "Let's just hope the battlefield remains intact this time."

"Go Gothitelle!" Kelly said as she tossed a Pokeball onto the clay battlefield.

The Pokeball opened and out came a black and purple Pokémon. Its head was black with a point on top with a white ribbon on either side of the point. Its "hair" resembled a four disk like projections from each side of the head, imitating curled ponytails. Its face was colored purple; it has pink lips and blue eyes. Its lower body resembled a dress or stacked cones, with white ribbon bows on each segment. It also had white "cuffs" or "bangles" on each of its arms, protruding from which are its tiny hands which are the same color as its face.

"Well this is new." The announcer said. "This is the first time we are seeing Miss Conner use Gothitelle. Who will Everlynn use to battle it?"

"Go Espeon!" Everlynn called out.

A cat like Pokémon appeared. This Pokémon had light purple fur, a thin tail that split into two at the end. In-between its dark eyes were a red jewel.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Espeon use Shadow Ball!"

Espeon used its psychic energy to form a dark orb in front of it and then launched the orb forward.

"Gothitelle use Psychic!"

Gothitelle eyes glowed a bright purple as the ground in front of it began to rumble. Suddenly an invisible force began to blast forward, causing the ground to crack. Espeon was struck by the invisible force. The cat like Pokémon was slammed back and fainted after one hit.

"Espeon is unable to battle." The referee said. "Gothitelle is the winner!"

Most of the crowd cheered, but some had mixed reactions. Everlynn stood there, bewildered. The battle had just begun and she was already down one Pokémon. Kelly just smirked at her.

"Well that was unexpected." The announcer said. "Kelly takes a very early lead.

…

The others were filled with shock.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Akira exclaimed.

"S-She already defeated one of Everlynn's Pokémon…." Jason was shocked.

"That Gothitelle packs a punch!" Maria said.

…

"That's it folks! The match is over!" The announcer said.

Jason and the others were in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"The battled had raged on and after a completely one sided fight, Kelly Conner is the winner!"

Everlynn couldn't believe. Minun laid on the battlefield, fainted, after a fierce encounter with Pikachu. Kelly flashed a smile to the crowd and started waving.

"Miss Conner looks unstoppable!" The announcer said.

Everlynn ran over to her fallen Pokémon, scooped up the small mouse in her arms and ran out of the stadium. Kelly's smile became a look of concern as Everlynn ran out of the stadium.

"Three days from now," The announcer spoke. "The final match of the World Tournament will take place."

The huge screen in the stadium flash and two pictures appeared; one of Jason and one of Kelly.

"Kelly Conner will face off against Jason Malone in the final match." The announcer said. "In what will be one of the most anticipated matches ever! Don't miss it!"

People started to get up and leaved the stadium. Kelly looked up at Jason, who was sitting in the stands. Jason looked back at her. Neither were ready to face the other.

…...

"Everlynn?" Akira knocked on the door to Everlynn's room. "Everlynn? Are you okay?"

Everlynn had locked herself in her room after she had gotten back from the Pokémon Center, and she had been in there all night and all morning.

"Everlynn….you can't stay in there all day." Akira said through the door.

Still no reply. Akira sighed and walked away from the door. She went back to the main room and sat down at the table in the kitchen connected to the room. Kelly was sitting down at the table with Pikachu sitting in the chair next to her, smiling and eating a glazed donut.

"She still doesn't want to come out?" Kelly asked.

"Nope." Akira sighed. "She's taking the loss pretty hard."

"Well, losing is never easy to cope with. Especially with how far she made it."

"No. It's not. I hope she comes out soon."

"She'll have to eat eventually."

"Speaking of which, Pikachu seems to be enjoying himself." Akira smiled as the small electric mouse attempted to eat a donut half its size.

Pikachu paid the girls no attention as he ate. Akira's gaze moved over to the glass sliding doors that lead to the patio. On the patio sat Blitz and Luxio, they were looking down on the city.

"Where's Jason?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kelly shrugged. "He wanted to take a walk, clear his head. Jason wanted to go alone."

"That would explain why Luxio is here."

Pikachu had already gulped down half of the donut when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Akira sat up and walked over to the door that was just down the hall from the kitchen.

She opened the door halfway.

"Hey." It was Linore. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Akira opened the door all the way and stepped out of the way.

Linore walked in carrying a small backpack.

"Hi." She said when she saw Kelly.

"Hey. What brings you by?" Kelly replied with a smile.

Linore took off her backpack and set it on the table. Akira walked over and stood next to her.

"I have something very important to show you guys." Linore said. "Where is everybody else?"

"Jason isn't here. Brian and Maria are off doing who knows what and….Well, Everlynn is locked up in her room." Kelly replied.

"Oh…well this is VERY important." Linore said. "Like 'end of life as we know it' important. Can you get everyone together?"

"We can try." Akira said.

"I'll give Brian and Jason a call." Kelly said pulling out her cell phone from her pocket.

"And I'll try to get Everlynn out of her room." Akira started to walk off.

"Alright. You two do that and I'll set up." Linore said as she pulled out a laptop from pack.

…

Jason leaned up against the railings in the stands of Indigo Stadium. Since there weren't any battles going on today the stadium was empty. Jason was there to get away from any distractions and focus on the upcoming events. He would be facing Kelly in the finals. Something he wasn't looking forward to, but something that needed to be done nonetheless. Kelly was tough, no doubt about that. She had beaten all six of Everlynn's Pokémon without losing a single one of her own. Jason had struggled against Brian, just getting a narrow victory over him. Jason was nowhere near ready to face Kelly again. He needed to train or come up with some new strategy. He had improved as a trainer since their last battle in Viridian Forest, but so had Kelly.

"I need to go somewhere harsh and toughen up myself and my Pokémon there." Jason thought out loud. "But where?"

Jason was so lost in thought that he didn't notice another person walked up near him and leaned up against the rail also. The man stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Jason to acknowledge his presence.

"Hmm Mmm." The man cleared his throat.

"Huh?" Jason became aware of his surrounds.

His eyes widen from surprise when he saw that the man stand a few feet from his was none other than World Champion Thomas Walter.

"Hello Jason." Thomas said. "It's been a while."

Jason regained his composure and went back to looking down at the field.

"Uncle…" Jason said. "It has been a while. Just not long enough."

"Come on now. That's no way to treat family."

"True. The last time I saw you was when I was seven. That was over ten years ago. My dad doesn't talk about you much and you didn't even acknowledge that I existed until just now. I really don't think you count as family."

"Well that wasn't really my fault, Jason. Things change."

"Sure they do. So is there something you want or you just wasting my time?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on making it to the finals." Thomas smiled. "I really hope you defeat Miss Conner and advance to face against me. I would really look forward to that match."

"As would I, but for different reasons."

"I'm sure you do." Thomas turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Oh and Jason…"

"What?" Jason turned to look at him.

"Nemo me impune lacessit."

As those words reached Jason's ears, his eyes glazed over and became a dull, lifeless brown. Jason had fallen under a trance and, with robotic like movements, he started to head out of the stadium. Thomas smirked as Jason walked off. Jason's cell phone started ringing and vibrating in his pocket but went unanswered.

…

"Hmmmm…weird." Kelly mumbled as she hung up her phone.

"What happen?" Linore asked as she typed away on her laptop.

"Jason didn't pick up." She replied sounding a bit worried.

"Well maybe he doesn't know how to work that thing." Linore replied.

Kelly shrugged and put the phone up in her pocket.

"Well, Everlynn still refuses to come out of her room." Akira said as she walked back over to Linore and Kelly. "What about the others?"

"Jason isn't answering, but Brian and Maria are on their way here." Kelly replied.

"Alright, well keep trying to get ahold of Jason. I'm almost done here." Linore said.

"Okay." Kelly pulled out her phone again and tried to call Jason.

Akira sighed. She went over to the connected living room and plopped down on the couch, she turned on the television. The news was on. There was a young female reporter standing in front of the camera with a tall building in the background. There appeared to be a crowd of people looking up towards the building. The police were trying to take control of the situation.

"Breaking news from Pokémon Village!" The reporter spoke.

The camera moved up to show the top of the building. On the top of the building, standing on the edge, was a person.

"There appears to be a young man on the top of the building, who appears to be ready to jump off."

The camera zoomed in a bit to get a closer look at the man.

"GUYS!" Akira shouted.

Both Kelly and Linore came running over to her.

"What is it?" Kelly asked as she looked at the TV and then gasped.

…...

A cold breeze blew against Jason as he stood on the ledge of the tallest building in Pokémon Village. He stood completely still as his dull eyes looked down at the city street below. Effects of the earlier indoctrination still remained in Jason's mind. Team Rocket had had a backup plan. During the indoctrination a command was placed in Jason's mind, should he become too much of a threat, by saying a key phrase, Jason would attempt to kill himself. Now, atop this building, Jason would fulfill the command.

He braced himself, ready to jump, when another breeze blew by him. This time the gust of wind was made by a Pokémon. A Dragonite flew around the building, circling it. As the Dragonite neared the side with Jason, a person jumped off the Dragonite and tackled Jason back onto the roof. They landed and the person pinned down Jason.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The person cried out.

Jason looked at the person. The person was a she and she looked familiar, almost as if he had seen her before. Jason's dull eyes went wide from shock and they returned to normal.

"Alice!" He said. "H-H-How?"

Alice got off of Jason. Jason got up to his knees and then to his feet. Alice was up to her feet as well.

"H-H-How? But you. How?" Jason babbled.

Alice smiled and she quickly hugged her cousin.

"What a relief." She sighed in relief as they hugged. "I thought I lost you."

"But you….How did you?" Jason was still at a loss of words.

"Well I missed you too." She said as she pulled out of the hug.

Jason was still bewildered, speechless. Alice couldn't help but smile at Jason's expression.

"Surprised much?" She smirked.

"H-How!? But you….How!?"

The Dragonite landed not too far from the two and Matt jumped off the Pokémon.

"Hey Jason." Matt smiled.

"Dude! Matt am I seeing this right?" Jason looked at Matt and pointed at Alice. "Am I seeing a ghost?"

"Nah man. It's really her." Matt smiled. "She's alive and well."

"Yeah…sorry that I didn't call you or let you know earlier." Alice looked down at the floor nervously. "It's just that I heard you were dedicating your victories to me and I didn't want to ruin your focus and…"

"You're alive!" Jason cried as he hugged his cousin. "I don't care how you are alive right now, I'm just happy that you are!"

"Yeah? Well it's a long story." She replied. "And someday I'll tell you."

The door to the roof swung open. Brian, Maria, Kelly, and Akira came running onto the roof. Jason pulled out of the hug. Akira, Brian, and Maria stopped running and stared in shock when they saw Alice, but Kelly ran up to Jason.

"You bastard!" She slapped him as hard as she could. "How could you do that!?"

Jason was hit so hard that his cheek turned a shade of red.

"What was that for!?" Jason exclaimed.

Kelly replied by suddenly kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss surprised Jason more than the slap did. After a few moments of embracing, Kelly pulled away from Jason.

"Alice!" Akira exclaimed and ran towards her friend.

"Hi everybody!" Alice replied.

Akira hugged her friend tightly. Brian and Maria ran over to Alice.

"You're alive!" Brian exclaimed. "It's a miracle!"

"Yup!" Alice smiled.

"And, for the most part, our groups back together." Matt added.

Jason smiled as everyone hugged Alice. He was still confused about how she was back from the dead. All he knew is that she had a lot of explaining to do.

…

"So you're leaving for a few days? Why?" Kelly asked Jason as the two stood outside the Pokémon Center.

Luxio stood by Jason's side, her cast had been removed. Pikachu was riding on Kelly's shoulder.

"I just need to." Jason replied. "I need to train myself."

It was now morning. After last night a blank was left in Jason's memory. He had no clue about what happened or how he got on the roof.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Jason turned and looked up at a huge mountain off in the distance. Kelly turned and looked at it also.

"I want to climb Mount Silver." Jason said. "By climbing all the way to the summit, it would prove to myself that I'm truly ready to face you."

"I understand." She replied as she turned to face him. "But I'm just sad to see you go."

"I don't want to leave you either. But I have to do this. I need to do this."

"Alright. I'm not going to stop you. Just promise you'll be back in time for our match."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He leaned forward and kissed her. They embraced for almost a minute, and then broke apart.

"Bye." He said.

"Goodbye. Stay safe you two." She replied.

"You too. And make sure Alice doesn't leave again."

"I will. Good luck."

Jason and Luxio turned and started walking off, not realizing that there was an unexpected surprise waiting for them up top the mountain.

**_So Jason and Luxio are headed to Mount Silver. What kind of surprises await them? Until next time._**


	46. Chapter 46 Mt Silver

**_Hey guys! I was hoping to make up for the lack of updates with this quick update. This chapter contains a few surprises. Before anyone thinks it I'm going to just say it, Red isn't in this chapter. Sorry to anyone who was hoping he would be in this chapter. Its still a good chapter though._  
><strong>

**Chapter 46**

**Mt. Silver**

Jason put on a huge thick jacket as he walked out of the Pokémon Center at the foot of Mount Silver. It was freezing at the foot of the mountain and with the goal of making it to the summit; he knew that it would only get colder. Luxio was wearing the dark blue scarf that Blitz had given her. It was wrapped snugly around her neck. The two of them looked up towards the top of the mountain.

"It looks a lot bigger up close." Jason said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

The peak seemed to be covered in a layer of snow.

"Well…" Jason looked down at his companion. "You ready Luxio?"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay." Jason took a deep breath. "Let's go."

The two of them started walking and they headed into a cave opening at the foot of the mountain.

…

The interior of the cave was pitch black. The only source of light was the sunlight that seeped in through the entrance.

"Can't see a thing." Jason said.

Luxio fired off a small bolt of electricity to light the cave for a few seconds. She was about to try again.

"No Luxio." Jason said. "Don't. You'll tire yourself out. I need you at full strength, because I don't know what we'll encounter here. Don't worry, I have another idea to light our way." Jason drew another Pokeball. "Gardevoir, I need you to light our way."

He pushed button on the Pokeball and it opened. Gardevoir came out. Her eyes started to glow a light blue. She used her powers to give off light allowing Jason and Shinx to see around them. Jason could now see that this cave was a huge chamber. He could hear a waterfall echoing through the cave.

"Thanks, Gardevoir." Jason said. "Now let's head towards that waterfall."

The group started moving again, Gardevoir led the group. As she moved the light moved with her. Jason and Luxio followed right behind her. The sound of the waves crashing got louder and louder as they walked. They followed along the wall of the cavern. Jason was running his hand along the wall, feeling the cold, bumpy, rocky surface. Luxio walked right beside him, her ears twitching occasionally. Luxio suddenly stopped as her ears perked up.

"What is it Luxio?" Jason looked at her.

Luxio took a battle stance as bolts started bouncing off her body. Gardevoir tensed up as well.

"What is it?" Jason asked again.

Suddenly a whole swarm of Golbat surrounded Jason. Jason shielded his face from the Golbat as they tried to bite and claw at his face.

"Ahh!" He cried.

Gardevoir moved over to Jason, took his hand and formed a protective barrier around him. The Golbats bounced harmlessly off the barrier. Luxio jumped forward and unleashed a huge burst of electricity, zapping all the Golbats. The Golbats cried out in pain, but then fell to the ground, all of them fainted. Gardevoir released the psychic barrier around Jason.

"Thanks guys." Jason sighed.

He pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it onto one of the Golbats. The Pokeball opened and pulled the Golbat in. The ball closed and dropped to the ground. The ball shook three times and then beeped to signify that the Golbat had been captured.

"Alright." Jason picked up the Pokeball and smiled. "I've got a new Pokémon." He put the Pokeball up. "Let's continue on."

Jason stepped over the fallen Golbats as he followed after his Gardevoir with is Luxio right behind him. The sounds of the waterfall grew louder and louder until it came into view. The water from the cliff above Jason splashed into the river near him. Jason looked up towards the top of the waterfall.

"How to get up there?" He thought. "I know."

He drew a Pokeball and out came his Vaporeon.

"Gardevoir can you teleport Luxio up to the top of that cliff." Jason pointed up to the level above him.

Gardevoir nodded and in a blink of an eye her and Luxio teleported away. Jason looked at his Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, come on. You and I are going to climb up that waterfall." Jason said.

Vaporeon nodded and jumped into the water. Jason took off his backpack and set it on the ground. He removed his jacket and stuffed it into his pack.

"Good thing this pack is waterproof." He said.

He put the pack back on and stepped into the water. It was freezing to the touch. Jason had been in the water less than ten seconds and he was already shivering. He regretted not using Gardevoir to teleport him. He swam over to Vaporeon and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and hoped that she could still swim. Vaporeon started to swim easily against the current. Jason held on tightly as the cold water bit at the exposed skin on his arms. Vaporeon started to swim up the waterfall with Jason barely holding on. Vaporeon struggled a bit and almost nearly got taken by the current. But she pushed on and she managed to make it to the top. With some help from Gardevoir, they were pulled out of the water and onto dry land. Jason was soaking wet and freezing. He laid on the ground, shivering. Vaporeon shook her body as she attempted to dry herself off. Luxio ran over to her trainer with a concerned look on her face.

"It's really cold!" Jason nervously smiled at his Pokémon as he got up to his knees.

He took off his pack, set it on the ground and opened it.

"Good thing I brought a change of clothes." He said.

He pulled out the extra change of clothes. He quickly changed out of his wet clothes and into dry clothes. He stuffed the wet clothes into his pack and zipped it back up. He put on his leather jacket to keep him warm.

"Vaporeon. Thanks. Return." Jason called back Vaporeon once he was done.

Jason still shivered a bit as he adjusted his jacket. He was still freezing. His Pokémon looked at him with concerned looks. He just smiled reassuringly at them. He looked around and saw a bright light that was an exit.

"Gardevoir, thank you for everything." Jason said. "But please return."

Jason called back the psychic type to its Pokeball. Darkness filled the cave once again, but Jason could still see the exit.

"Come on Luxio." He said and started walking again.

Jason and Luxio neared the exit. A gust of cold wind hit Jason, causing him to shiver once again. Luxio lowered her head to avoid the wind hitting her face.

"Snow." Was the first thing Jason said once they stepped outside to the Cliffside.

Snow was falling and it already blanketed the Cliffside. Jason flinched when a small flake of snow touched the exposed skin on his neck. He folded the collar of his jacket to where it covered his neck. Snow continued to fall in his hair. Jason turned and looked up.

"We still have quite a way to go before we reach the top…" Jason sighed.

"Luxio! Luxio!" Luxio exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jason turned around and looked at Luxio.

Luxio was pointed away from the mountain and towards the sky with her paw. Jason looked up and gasped at the sight that he saw. There was a large bird flying towards Mt. Silver. This bird was predominantly a sky blue color with lighter spots on its chest and belly. It had a W shaped head crest and large wings that looked like they were made of ice. It had a small gray beak and thin, similarly colored legs. As the bird flew towards and over the mountain, the snow fall grew slightly heavier. Jason was forced to look down to avoid getting snow in his eyes. When he looked back up the large bird was gone.

"Wow!" Jason smiled. "We just saw Articuno! How many people can say that? No one will believe me…really wish I had a Pokedex right now."

Jason couldn't believe his luck. He saw a legendary Pokémon and he didn't have a way to prove that he did.

"Oh well." Jason said. "At least you believe me, right?" Jason looked down a Luxio.

Luxio looked up at him, smiled and nodded. Jason smiled back and the two continued up the mountain.

…

The summit was in sight. Jason and Luxio were almost there. However, one thing stood in their way. The wind. The wind was now powerful gust of snow and ice that threatened to blow the two off the cliffside. Jason had put on his second, heavier jacket on, but that still wasn't enough. So he called out his Charizard to use its wings to shield them from the wind, but the dragon was still injured from its battle with Brian's Fraxure and Jason didn't want to risk the Pokémon suffering further injures. Charizard was called back to its Pokeball after it burned away a mound of snow in Jason's path. Jason and Luxio started walking again. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. Jason paused and remained still as did Luxio.

"Did you hear that?" Jason asked.

The cracking grew louder. Until… _crack!_ The ground they were standing on gave away and they were both falling.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jason yelled as they fell.

The wind rushed furiously past Jason as he fell. Then he and Luxio just stopped falling. They had been caught by an invisible force. They slowly floated backup and were gently placed on the cliffside. They were on the opposite side of the hole that was made, allowing them to continue up to the top.

"You okay?" Jason asked Luxio as he breathe heavily.

"Luxio." Luxio nodded, also out of breath.

After a few minutes, the two caught their breath and began to continue going up.

…

The wind calmed as Jason and Luxio neared the top. They climbed the last small slope and were officially on the summit of Mt. Silver.

"We did it!" Jason exclaimed happily.

"Lux! Luxio!" Luxio cried happily.

Jason was still cold and slightly shivered, but despite that he was at the top.

"_I've been waiting for you._" A low voice sounded in Jason head.

He was surprised and he looked around. Near the opposite side of the summit was a humanoid like Pokémon. Jason could only see its back. The Pokémon's body was a grayish purple with a purple underside and a long purple tail. There was also a tube like feature extending from its head to its back.

"_Twenty one long years I've waited for you Jason Malone._" The Pokémon spoke using telepathy.

The Pokémon turned to face Jason. Jason noticed the almost feline features of the Pokémon's face.

"Wait….You've been waiting for me for twenty one years, but I've only been alive for nineteen years….and how did you know my name?" Jason asked confused.

Jason and the Pokémon stood about fifteen feet away from each other. Luxio stood next to Jason and seem to be curious about the mysterious Pokémon.

"_We have much to discuss._" The Pokémon said. "_Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mewtwo._"

"Mewtwo?" Jason questioned. "If you're a Pokémon then I've never heard of you before."

"_Very few have….I had a vision of your arrival to this mountain top twenty one years ago. See Jason you are destined for many great things, the world felt the effects of your life before you were even born. Twenty years ago I spoke with your mother, told her of a dark evil that would come about and of a great hero who would rise up to meet the evil. She was a bit surprise to hear that the great hero would be her fist born son. A year later you were born."_

"You spoke with my mother?...then I guess you know that she passed away eleven years ago."

"_Yes. Her passing was a sad, but necessary event in your life. Her passing fueled your want to make her proud. So you set out on a journey, a journey that would give you all the necessary skills to defeat the evil._"

"You keep talking about this 'evil' are you referring to Team Rocket?"

"_This Team Rocket is not the evil which I speak of, but they are a threat to the world. If left unopposed they will throw the world into chaos. However, they are but a test to see if you are the hero you are needed to be._"

"Team Rocket is just a test!? How!? Those guys have killed thousands of people and they are willing to kill thousands more just to rule to world!"

"_That should show you how grave the real evil is."_

"If there is somebody worse than Team Rocket, then I don't know if I can beat them alone…"

"_There is another….Someone else is also destined to be a great hero. This other hero has already completed his test and is ready to face the coming evil. He's just waiting for you._"

"Who is this 'other hero'?"

"_I can't tell you. It's for you to find out on your own."_

"Great…." Jason sighed. "Does that conclude the fortune telling?"

"_There is one more thing I need to show you._" Mewtwo rose a few inches off the ground and slowly floated over to Jason. "_I received another vision, but I do not understand its meaning. I feel like I must show it to you as it could help you make a decision you've been struggling with._" Mewtwo landed a foot away from Jason. "_Close your eyes._"

Jason cautiously shut his eyes. Mewtwo put his hand to Jason head. Jason suddenly felt a vision enter his mind. He saw the vision unfold. He saw himself in a bedroom, holding a newborn baby. He was smiling and rocking the baby back and forth. Kelly soon joined him. She sat next to him and smiled at the baby. The vision ended there. It only lasted a few second, but it helped Jason deal with any lingering thoughts he had. Jason opened his eyes.

"_Did you understand that?_" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes." Jason nodded. "Very much so."

"_Okay._" Mewtwo nodded. "_That is all that I needed to tell you. You may leave. I can teleport you if you wish._"

"That would be great. I actually need you to teleport me to a few places. First I need to go to-"

"_Don't worry. I know where to take you._" Mewtwo interrupted Jason.

"Oh…." Jason said. "Okay."

"_You ready?_"

Jason nodded.

"_Alright. Jason just remember, the whole world is counting on you. Good luck._"

Mewtwo snapped its finger; Jason and Luxio disappeared from the mountaintop.

_**Surprise! Surprise! Two legendary Pokemon in one chapter!? Jason is one lucky person. Who is the other hero!? I don't think anyone can guess who. In fact I'm sure there is only one person (Besides myself) who knows who the other hero is.**_

_**Anyway, I just wanted to give everyone a heads up, just two more chapters before the final battle. Thats right! We're really close to the end so just hang in there!**_


	47. Chapter 47 Love and Battle

**_Finally! This Chapter is up after being long overdue! Well this is it! The final round of the World Championship Tournament! I think I did really well with this chapter. Its the longest chapter I've ever done and the battle isn't too bad if I do say so myself! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 47!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 47**

**Love and Battle**

The bright lights in Indigo Stadium flashed on as night approached. The stadium was filled to max capacity once again.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to Indigo Stadium." The announcer said. "Almost a month of fierce competition has come down to this! A final six on six battle between two outstanding trainers! The battle will be shown live on all channels around the world! So there is no excuse for not seeing this!"

The battle hadn't started yet and it would be a while before it did, so the crowd was chatting amongst themselves. Among the crowd was Jason's friends and family, along with Kelly's parents. They were all sitting together on one row near the bottom of the stands.

"I'm so glad that you could make it!" Alice said to her uncle, Jason's father. "I'm sure Jason is going to be happy to see you."

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Mister Malone replied.

"Yeah! We're here to support our big brother!" Jeremy said.

He and Amy were seated to the left of Jason's father. Alice was seated next to them with Matt right next to her. Brian, Maria, Blitz and Akira sat next to him. Kelly's parents were seated next to Jason's father.

"And I'm sure Jason appreciates your support." Alice smiled at them.

"Speaking of which, how is Jason doing?" Jason's father asked.

"He's doing well. He's nervous."

"Well I'd imagine so." Kelly's father spoke. "He's up against my daughter."

"Your daughter is an impressive battler, but so is Jason." Jason's father said. "Either way, it'll be a spectacular match."

"That it will be."

"Ladies and Gentlemen the match is about to begin!" The announcer said. "But first, we have a very special guest here tonight. The creator and founder of the World Championship Tournament is here tonight. None other than the World Champion himself, Thomas Walter!"

Walls near the top of the stadium slid back to reveal a skybox that overlooked the stadium. In the skybox was World Champion Thomas Walter. The crowd started cheering for him. He smiled and waved to them.

"The battle is about to start!" The announcer said. "Tonight the fan favorite battles the prodigy! This battle will be intense! You will be on the edge of your seat the whole time!"

Kelly started to walk out onto the battlefield. Pikachu was riding on her shoulders. The crowd started cheering. Her parents also started cheering.

"First up, we have Kelly Conner!" The announcer said. "Many call her a prodigy and you know what, she's proved it day after day! She wins her battles without losing a single Pokémon!"

Kelly stopped on her side of the battlefield, a confident smile shining on her face.

"Her opponent is one of the most resilient trainers there has even been." The announcer said. "He is Jason Malone, the son of former champion Rose Malone. He's proven time and time again that he refuses to give up! But will he have enough reserves to push his Pokémon to victory? Let's get ready to find out!"

The crowd started cheering as they waited for Jason to walk out onto the battlefield. Kelly looked towards the other entrance to the field, waiting to see Jason. About half a minute passed and Jason never showed.

"Where is he?" Alice whispered to Matt.

"I don't know." He replied. "He said he'd show up in time."

"Dad, where's Jason." Amy looked up at her father.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Malone! Your son better show up." Kelly's father said to Jason's father.

"He'll show." He replied. "Jason doesn't run from a fight."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there seems to be a slight delay as we await the arrival of Jason Malone. He has ten minutes to show up or he will forfeit and Miss Conner will be declared the winner." The announcer said.

Alice started to become a little worried.

"Hurry up Jason…" She said quietly.

…

"Where the heck is Jason!?" Brian exclaimed. "It's been seven minutes!"

"He'll make." Akira said.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in Jason." Maria said to her.

"Well if he wanted to quit then he would have done it already." Akira replied. "He wouldn't have gone through everything and then just give up though."

"Akira's right." A voice said.

Everlynn had taken a seat on the end of the row by Akira.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Maria smiled at Everlynn. "Thought you decided to not show up today?"

"What? You'd think I'd miss this." Everlynn replied with a monotone expression.

"Well this might not happen." Akira pointed out onto the battlefield. "Jason is running late."

"God that boy!" Everlynn suddenly blurted out. "The one time I really want to see him and he's a no show!"

"You want to see Jason?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "I thought you despised him."

"I don't despise him." Everlynn said, her cheeks blushed slightly. "There's just something I want to tell him."

"Well, he's a no show." Maria said.

"He still has thirty seconds." Brian said.

"Darn it Jason." Akira sighed.

…

"I sorry miss." The referee said as he approached Kelly. "But I'm going to have to declare you the winner by default."

"No! You can't! I don't want to win like this!" Kelly said.

"Sorry Miss, but as of right now…"

"WAIT!"

Everyone in the stadium turned and looked at the source of the voice. Jason and Luxio were walking out onto the battlefield. Jason still wore the heavy jacket and Luxio wore the scarf still.

"Holy Miltank! He's here folks! Jason Malone has arrived!" The announcer exclaimed.

The crowd went crazy; their cheering shook the whole stadium.

"Sorry I'm late." Jason said to Kelly and the referee. "Got held up."

"Well you're right on time." Kelly smiled.

"Alright." The referee said. "You cut it really close, but the battle can commence."

"Alright, but can we have a word first?" Kelly asked.

"Make it quick." The referee said and walked off to his post.

"Hey, Sorry about being late." Jason said to Kelly.

"Well at least you made it." Kelly said. "You would have been in a lot of trouble if you wouldn't have…."

"Yeah, you would have killed me."

"Mmm Hm. But you can make it up to me. You didn't forget that we declared each other rivals, right?"

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"And what do rivals do when they battle?"

"They go all out and don't hold anything back."

"That's what you can do for me."

"Alright, I can do that. But if I win, there is something that I want you to do for me."

"And that is?"

"When I win, you'll find out." Jason winked at her.

He turned and walked to his side of the field. Kelly smiled and then went to her side of the field.

"Get ready folks! The final battle is about to begin!" The announcer exclaimed.

"This will be a six on six battle." The referee said. "There will be no time limit and substitutions are allowed. Begin!"

"Alright! Go Pikachu!" Kelly said.

"Luxio go!" Jason said.

"Pikachu and Luxio will start this battle out." The announcer said. "Pikachu has proven to be near unstoppable. Let's see if Luxio can stand up to Pikachu's might!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Kelly said.

"Luxio use Quick Attack too!" Jason said.

The two Pokémon ran towards each other at an incredible pace. Luxio and Pikachu ran head first into each other, clashing and bouncing off. Pikachu quickly recovered.

"Pikachu use Slam!"

Pikachu jumped forward and slammed into Luxio with its whole body. Luxio was knocked back; she hit the dirt, but flipped and landed on her feet.

"Luxio use Double Kick!"

Luxio jumped forward and hit Pikachu with both its hind legs. Pikachu was knocked back into the ground. Pikachu shook off the attack and rose to his feet.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu became cloaked in electricity and started running towards Luxio at an alarming rate.

"Luxio use Charge!"

Luxio's body started to glow a bright yellow as its power doubled. Pikachu was still advancing forward.

"Luxio use Discharge!"

Luxio unleashed a dome shaped blast of electricity. The two attacks collided, causing a momentary clash. The two attacks dissipated and both Pokémon were knocked back.

"Return!" Both trainers said.

There was a split second of silence as everyone realized what had happened. Luxio ran back over to Jason. Pikachu ran over to Kelly.

"A substitution by both trainers and it hasn't even been five minutes into the battle." The announcer said. "Maybe a change of strategy is required by both trainers."

"You did good Luxio." Jason knelt down next to his Pokémon and stroked her fur. "But I'll save you for later."

He stood up and looked over to Kelly. She was saying something to Pikachu, who was perched on her shoulder. She met Jason's gaze and smirked at him. Jason returned the smirk as they both drew another Pokeball. Kelly tossed the Pokeball without a word. The Pokeball opened and Gothitelle came out.

"Gothitelle makes an appearance in this match." The announcer said. "Who will Jason choose to battle Gothitelle?"

Jason tossed the Pokeball and out came Gardevoir. The crowd in the stands had confused looks on their faces.

"Jason has chosen Gardevoir to battle Gothitelle." The announcer said. "Both are powerful Psychic types. With both Pokémon on equal footing, one has to wonder what either trainer has planned."

"Alright….what are you thinking?" Jason said quietly as he looked at his opponent.

"Gothitelle use Psychic!"

"Gardevoir use Psychic too!"

Gothitelle's eyes started to glow a dark blue and Gardevoir's eyes started to glow a deep purple as both Pokémon expelled their Psychic energy. A gust of wind blew into the crowd as the two powerful invisible forces clashed centerfield. Faint blue and purple auras could be seen centerfield, clashing and enveloping each other. Both Pokémon looked to be struggling.

"Both Pokémon are locked in a test of will!" The announcer said.

Gardevoir brought her arms up and extended them away from her body and a powerful burst of psychic energy was launched towards Gothitelle. The psychic blast ripped at parts of the battlefield causing holes to appear.

"Gothitelle use Protect!"

A barrier appeared around Gothitelle just before the psychic blast struck. The attack was dispersed along the barrier and dissipated behind Gothitelle.

"Now use Dark Pulse!"

Gothitelle placed the palm of her hands together and pulled them apart as a black orb formed between her hands. Gothitelle spun around and launched the orb toward Gardevoir. The attack dispersed, forming into a wave of dark energy.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!"

Gardevoir brought her arms to her side, forming a sphere of purple shadow energy. She then launched the Shadow Ball forward. The Shadow Ball spiraled towards the wave of dark energy. The Shadow Ball collided with the dark energy. The two attacks enveloped each other and then imploded, kicking up dust and dirt. Jason, Gardevoir, Gothitelle, and Kelly had to shield their eyes from the dust and dirt. When the dust cleared both Pokémon were nowhere to be seen.

"Now where did they go to?" Jason thought.

Gardevoir and Gothitelle both reappeared for a split second, launched Shadow Balls at each other and then disappeared again. The two Pokémon kept disappearing and reappearing, launching attacks as they did. The two Pokémon were blurs as they teleported around the battlefield.

"Gardevoir use Fire Punch!"

Gothitelle appeared and a split second later Gardevoir struck Gothitelle with a fiery fist.

"Gothitelle use Dark Pulse!"

Gothitelle flinched for a second then launched a wave of dark energy. Gardevoir was hit by the attack and knocked back. Both Pokémon paused to catch their breath.

"Gothitelle use Psychic!"

Gothitelle closed her eyes as Gardevoir was gripped by an invisible force.

"Gardevoir use Psychic as well!"

Gardevoir focused and Gothitelle was gripped by an invisible force. Both Pokémon were mentally attacking the other. As damage was being inflicted on both Pokémon, they both fell to the floor fainted.

"Gardevoir and Gothitelle are unable to battle!" The referee said.

The cheering among the crowd was almost overwhelming as the referee announced the double knock out. After much thanks, Jason called back Gardevoir to her Pokeball.

"Wow! A double K.O!" The announcer said. "Gardevoir and Gothitelle were both evenly matched to the point of fainting each other! And for the first time in this entire tournament, Kelly Conner has lost a Pokémon! I guess there's a first time for everything folks."

Jason looked up and over at Kelly, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"She's scheming, no doubt." He thought.

Jason pulled out another Pokeball and called out his Vaporeon. The light blue Pokémon had a mermaid like tail at the end of its body. Vaporeon stood on all fours and looked ready to fight. Kelly took a deep breath and called out her next Pokémon. An Exeggutor appeared. Exeggutor was a tall Pokémon. It strongly resembles a coconut or pineapple tree, but had legs. Its legs and body resembled a tree trunk, and its legs were thick with two-toed feet. It had leaves sprouting from the top of its body, and Exeggutor had three round, light yellow heads that resemble coconuts with varying facial expressions.

"The next battle will be Jason's Vaporeon versus Kelly's Exeggutor." The announcer spoke. "Type advantage goes to Exeggutor, but anything could happen in this battle!"

Jason sighed, knowing this battle wasn't going to be any easier than the last.

"Exeggutor use Hypnosis!"

Exeggutor's eyes started to glow a dark purple as it gazed at Vaporeon. Vaporeon met Exeggutor's gaze and its eyelids started to become heavy. Slowly Vaporeon shut its eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Vaporeon now laid on the ground, sound asleep.

"Yeah!" Way to go, Exeggutor!" Kelly cheered.

Jason frowned slightly. Not the way he wanted to start this battle, but then he remembered something that turned his frown into a smirk.

"Vaporeon use Sleep Talk!"

Vaporeon got to its feet, while it was still in deep sleep. Vaporeon quickly ran over to Exeggutor and struck rammed into it. Exeggutor was knocked back a bit. Vaporeon touched the ground and fell back asleep.

"Exeggutor use Seed Bomb!"

A barrage of four brown seeds shot out of the top of Exeggutor's leaves. The seeds were sent sailing over to Vaporeon. The seeds exploded upon impact knocking back Vaporeon; however Vaporeon did not wake from her induced slumber. Vaporeon was lying on the ground, snoozing away.

"Vaporeon use Sleep Talk!"

Vaporeon stood up and fired off a Water Gun attack while she was still sleeping. The stream of water hit Exeggutor and appeared to have no effect. Jason frowned a bit, cursing his bad luck. Kelly smiling a bit, finding it amusing.

"Thanks for watering my Exeggutor!" Kelly called out across the field, smirking at Jason. "Exeggutor use Solarbeam." She said in a confident tone.

A small golden orb of energy appeared over Exeggutor. It would take a few moments for the attack to charge.

"Hey Vaporeon!" Jason called out to his Pokémon. "Now would be a good time to wake up!"

Vaporeon continued to sleep while Exeggutor continued to gain energy for its Solarbeam.

"Vaporeon use Sleep Talk!"

Vaporeon rose to her feet once again. A powerful gust of wind that contained snow and ice was blasted towards Exeggutor. Exeggutor, completely caught off guard, was engulfed by the Blizzard attack. The attack subsided sending a bit of a cold chill through the stadium. Exeggutor was frozen solid. Vaporeon slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she did.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Vaporeon is the winner!"

The crowd cheered at the surprising ending of the battle.

"A bad matchup nearly cost Jason this battle, but incredible luck threw victory into the hands of Jason and now Jason leads the match." The announcer said.

Jason sighed, relieved by the outcome of the battle. Kelly called back her Exeggutor to its Pokeball, a bit of a sour expression crossed her face.

"Good Job Vaporeon!" Jason called out.

Vaporeon yawned once again, then looked around confused. Kelly took a reassuring breath and then called out her next Pokémon. Poliwrath appeared. Poliwrath had a round, circle shaped, blue body with the very top of the circle being its 'head'. With its eyes being white irises and just having a small black pupil. It's had two arms packed with muscle. The Pokémon seemed to be doing a few poses, flexing its muscles. And just like its pre evolution forms, Poliwrath had a black swirl on its white belly

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack!"

Vaporeon started moving towards Poliwrath at an incredible pace. Poliwrath stood still, not making any preparations to dodge or counterattack. Vaporeon neared Poliwrath and jumped up to strike.

"Poliwrath! Mega Punch!"

In one swift movement, Poliwrath struck Vaporeon with a clenched fist. Vaporeon, who was struck in the side of her body, was knocked into the barricade that surrounded the battlefield. Vaporeon dropped to the ground, motionless. Jason had a look of shock on his face.

"What a powerful blow!" The announcer exclaimed. "I think it's safe to say, Vaporeon won't be getting up from that attack!"

Vaporeon slowly pushed itself off the ground. She stood up straight and glared over at Poliwrath. The glare seemed to have intensity behind it. Vaporeon, without an order being given, started to rush towards Poliwrath again.

"Poliwrath use Body Slam!"

Poliwrath tossed itself towards Vaporeon. Vaporeon easily evaded the attack, rolling to the side.

"Poliwrath use Dynamic Punch!"

Poliwrath quickly got to its feet. It formed a fist and swung towards Vaporeon, its fist was covered in a brownish aura. Vaporeon was wide open to the attack. At the last second Vaporeon ducked under the blow. Poliwrath stumbled a bit, but turned around to face Vaporeon. Vaporeon turned and kicked up sand into Poliwrath's eyes, stunning the Pokémon. Vaporeon then fired a thin beam of ice at Poliwrath's feet to immobilize the Pokémon. Being temporarily blinded and having its feet frozen left Poliwrath in a vulnerable state. Vaporeon fired a powerful orange beam; Poliwrath was knocked back into the side barricade. Poliwrath had fainted from the powerful attack.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Vaporeon is the winner!"

Vaporeon smugly smiled at Kelly. Kelly sighed as she called back her Poliwrath.

"Whoa! Something has come over Jason's Vaporeon, ladies and gentlemen." The announcer said. "Without a single order being said by its trainer, Vaporeon took charge and dominated, over outmaneuvering the powerful Poliwrath. And now that Kelly has lost three of her Pokémon we will be taking a five minute intermission so that the trainers can gather their thoughts and form strategies."

"Hey! I didn't know you had that kind of power! Good Job Vaporeon!" Jason smiled as his Vaporeon ran over to him.

Vaporeon smiled up at Jason as he petted her. She lovingly rubbed up against his arm.

…

"Yeah! Go Jason!" Alice cheered from the stands. "He's improved greatly in a year."

"He is doing well." Jason father added. "But win or lose, I'll be proud of him." Jason's father turned and faced Mister Conner. "Well, Mister Conner, Your daughter is an exceptional trainer. Very impressive!"

"She is great, isn't she?" Kelly's father replied. "You son isn't too bad of a trainer either."

"They're both great!" Alice said. "But only one of them can win."

…

"And once again, Jason is proving why he could possibly be one of the most resilient trainers in the world." Everlynn said.

"You're acting like he won already." Brian said. "He still has a long way to go before he's even close to winning."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, Jason has been dominating this match up thus far."

"It's too early to tell." Akira interjected. "Anything can happen."

…

Dyre leaned up against to railing at the edge of the stands, overlooking the battle to see who would emerge victorious.

"Whatcha doing?" Cherie asked as she walked over to Dyre.

"Just watching the final round battle." He replied.

"You are?" Cherie said. "How is Jason doing?"

"He's winning."

"He is!" Cherie said cheerfully. "Well there is no doubt in my mind he's going to win this!"

"Hmmm." Dyre muttered.

Cherie started watching the battle intently.

"Hey! Isn't that the Vaporeon that Edward was running experiments on?" She asked.

"No." Dyre shook his head. "That Pokémon was part of the reinforcements that were sent to Neoterra. I don't think that's one of ours; there is something different about it…"

"It's a Team Anubis Pokémon!"

"How can you tell?" Dyre looked at her, slightly confused.

"Well it's not ours and that Vaporeon is much powerful than a normal Vaporeon. It was experimented on….I can tell that much."

"Maybe…."

…

The cameramen maneuvered the cameras around Jason as he was strategizing. Jason wasn't bother by it one bit, once he'd actually stopped and waved at the camera and answered a few of the cameraman's questions. There was another cameraman focused on Kelly, getting good footage of her and her Pikachu.

"Times up!" The announcer said. "Participants, please return to your positions and resume battling!"

Jason walked back up to his side of the battlefield with a new confident smile plastered on his face. Kelly looked determined and ready and she walked up to the battlefield.

"Jason has five Pokémon left while Kelly is down to just three." The announcer said. "This is the first time Kelly has ever been down Pokémon. Can she stage a comeback? Or is Jason on his way to a championship battle? Let's find out!"

Several cameramen moved their cameras to face the battlefield. Both Jason and Kelly drew Pokeballs.

"Go Serperior!" Jason called out.

The Pokeball was tossed and out came a large grass serpent Pokémon.

"Pikachu, you're up." Kelly looked down at her starter Pokémon.

The yellow mouse Pokémon ran out onto the battlefield as equal determined as its trainer.

"Serperior use Leech Seed!"

Serperior launched four seeds up into the air in an arch. The seeds started to fall down upon Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Discharge to destroy the seeds!"

Pikachu focused and fired out a dome of electricity that engulfed the seeds and destroyed them.

"Predictable first move." Kelly called out to Jason.

"Predict this!" Jason replied. "Serperior use Flash!"

A blinding light flashed in the entire stadium. Pikachu was blinded momentarily.

"Serperior! Slam into Pikachu!"

Serperior extended out its vines and slammed then into the ground. The force was enough for Serperior to jump in the air. Serperior positioned itself and slammed down on Pikachu. Pikachu took the force of the hit.

"Serperior constrict Pikachu with your long body!"

Serperior wrapped its long snake like body around Pikachu and began to squeeze.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Pikachu use Thunder!"

Pikachu cried out as it zapped Serperior with thousands of volts of electricity. Serperior released Pikachu as the volts coursed through its body. Serperior slumped to the ground after the volts dissipated.

"Serperior is unable to battle!" The announcer said. "Pikachu is the winner!"

Jason was genuinely surprised at the outcome of the battle.

"Hmmm. That sucks." Jason sighed as he called back his fainted Serperior.

"A simple miscalculation by Jason cost him a Pokémon." The announcer said. "Now who will Malone use against Pikachu."

Jason threw another Pokeball.

"Go Dragonair!"

A long blue serpent like Pokémon appeared.

"Jason's Dragonair will be taking on Pikachu. As all of you know, the first time Jason used Dragonair it sweep an entire team. Dragonair could quite possible have a repeat performance tonight."

"Dragonair use Dragon Rage!"

Dragonair from a huge orange orb on the tip of its horn on its head and fired it towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to deflect the attack!"

Pikachu's tail became covered in a thick layer of steel as it jumped in front of the attack, spun around, and deflected the attack with its steel covered tail. The Dragon Rage attack was deflected up into the sky.

"Dragonair use Agility!"

Dragonair moved quickly through the battlefield, appearing to teleport. Dragonair moved right next to Pikachu and smacked it with its tail, sending Pikachu up into the air.

"Dragonair now use Dragon Rage again!"

Dragonair once again fired a huge orange orb up towards Pikachu. Pikachu started falling back down and did a spinning dodge to avoid the Dragon Rage attack.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail became encased in a thick sheet of steel. Pikachu was dive-bombing towards Dragonair, he spun around as he neared and aimed his steel coated tail down.

"Dragonair use Iron tail also!"

A section of Dragonair's tail became coated in a sheet of metal as it flew up, spinning its tail at Pikachu. The two steel encased tails clashed, Dragonair was a bit more powerful and overpowered Pikachu. Pikachu was knocked back to the ground. Dragonair landed near Pikachu, ready to strike again.

"Pikachu return!" Kelly called out.

Pikachu looked back at her with a puzzled looked, but it complied and ran back over to her. She said something to Pikachu as he jumped onto her shoulder, but Jason couldn't hear. Kelly drew another Pokeball.

"Go Rampardos!" Kelly said as she tossed the Pokeball

Out came Rampardos. Rampardos looked like a large, dark-gray dinosaur-like Pokémon. Rampardos had a blue stripe on its tail and one blue stripe on each of its knees and wrists. Rampardos also had a spike on each knee. Rampardos had a blue collar on its neck with two spikes on it. Two of Rampardos's head spikes are bigger than the other two. It also had two red eyes and two short spikes on its nose.

"Kelly is going with Rampardos to take on Jason's Dragonair." The announcer said.

"Dragonair use Aqua Tail!"

Dragonair fired a short burst of water at its tail. The water seemed to stick to the tail and form a blob around Dragonair's tail. Dragonair quickly started moving towards Rampardos.

"Rampardos use Headbutt!"

Rampardos started charging towards Dragonair, the ground shaking with each step it took. Dragonair spun around to slam its water coated tail into Rampardos, but Rampardos struck faster and slammed headfirst into Dragonair. Dragonair was knocked silly and fell to the ground, flopping around a bit. Dragonair recovered shortly after.

"Dragonair use Dragon Pulse!"

Before Dragonair could fire off the attack Rampardos stomped on the Pokémon's tail, keeping it from running away. Dragonair cried out in pain as it struggled with Rampardos.

"Rampardos use Earthquake!"

Rampardos started stomping furiously on Dragonair, causing massive damage and also shaking the whole stadium. Jason nearly tripped. Dragonair had fainted after Rampardos had stopped causing the earthquake. Rampardos stopped off Dragonair.

"Dragonair is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Rampardos is the winner!"

"Wow! Dragonair was no match for Rampardos and after a dominating performance; Kelly has tied up the score at three Pokémon each. Jason needs to think of something and quick or Kelly will be walking out of Indigo stadium with a chance at a championship match!" the announcer said.

Jason couldn't believe it! He had lost his two Pokémon advantage. The expression on his face could tell that he was starting to become frustrated. Kelly on the other side of the field was just smirking at him. Jason called back Dragonair and then called back out his Vaporeon.

"Jason's amazing Vaporeon makes a repeat performance, but will it be enough?" The announcer said.

"Vaporeon use Water Gun!"

Vaporeon fired a stream of water towards Rampardos. Rampardos evaded the attack.

"Rampardos use Thunderbolt!"

To Jason's surprise bolts of electricity fired from Rampardos and towards Vaporeon. The bolts hit Vaporeon and the Pokémon stumbled back, having taken significant damage.

"Rampardos use Headbutt!"

Rampardos started running towards Vaporeon, shaking the ground as it ran.

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon fired a powerful Jetstream of water out towards Rampardos, but Rampardos avoided the attack at the last second. It was nearing Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack!" Vaporeon ran towards Rampardos, jumped up, but was hit back down with Headbutt.

Vaporeon quickly recovered and moved away from Rampardos before more damage could be done.

"Vaporeon use Water Gun!"

Vaporeon fired another stream of water at Rampardos and this time the attack struck. Rampardos was repelled by the water and seemed stunned for a moment.

"Vaporeon use Aqua Tail!"

Vaporeon's tail became covered in a blob of water as it rushed towards the stunned Rampardos. Vaporeon jumped up to strike Vaporeon with its tail.

"Rampardos use Head Smash!"

Rampardos smashed its head into Vaporeon. Vaporeon was hit with such force that it slammed into the ground, creating a crater. Dust and dirt was blocking anyone from seeing inside the crater.

"Whoa!" The announcer gasped. "What a powerful attack. Vaporeon may be left helpless after an attack like that!

Vaporeon remained unseen in the cloud of dust and dirt. The crowd anxiously waited to see if Vaporeon was still able to get to its feet. Rampardos moved closer to the crater. Vaporeon suddenly jumped up through the cloud of dust, taking Rampardos by surprise. Vaporeon fired a stream of water at Rampardos. Rampardos was hit by the water, it grimaced.

"Rampardos use Head Smash!"

Rampardos slammed its head down on Vaporeon. Vaporeon was knocked to the ground, fainted.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Rampa-"

Rampardos suddenly fell to the ground, fainted as well.

"What!?" Jason looked surprised.

Kelly was shocked to see her Pokémon faint for no reason.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!" The referee said. "This battle was a tie!"

The crowd started to cheer wildly.

"Another double knock out!? The announcer said. "That's the second time this match! After taking two powerful blows, Vaporeon is down for the count and due to recoil damage; Rampardos is also out of the match!"

Jason called back Vaporeon after much thanks.

"Well…" Jason knelt down next to Luxio. "You're up…I'm counting on you. I know you can do it."

Luxio looked up at him, her big yellow eyes flashing with determination and then she ran out onto the battlefield. Kelly's Pikachu ran back onto the battlefield.

"Looks like it'll be Pikachu versus Luxio again." The announcer said. "These two Pokémon have some unfinished business!"

Luxio had sparks coming off of her body. Pikachu had sparks coming off of his cheeks.

"Luxio use Bite!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu started to run quickly towards Luxio, appearing to teleport at times. Luxio was running forward, trying to keep pace with Pikachu. Luxio jumped forward, mouth opened wide. Pikachu jumped up and landed on Luxio, knocking her to the ground. Luxio forced Pikachu off of her and then spun around and slapped him with her tail. Pikachu flinched for a second.

"Luxio use Spark!"

Electric sparks started bouncing all over Luxio's body as she rammed into Pikachu. Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired off a huge burst of electricity that struck Luxio hard, knocking her to the ground. Luxio rose up to her feet, grimacing in pain.

"Luxio use Double Kick!"

Luxio jumped forward and kicked Pikachu back with its two hind legs.

"Now use Iron tail!"

Luxio's tail became encased in a thick sheet of steel.

"Pikachu counter with your own Iron Tail!"

Pikachu tail became covered in metal as it jumped toward Luxio. Luxio spun and tried to strike Pikachu with its tail. Pikachu also spun around and blocked Luxio's tail with its own. Steel on steel clashed for a few moments, the two Pokémon tiring each other out. Both Pokémon were tired to the point of being almost unable to stand.

"Pikachu use Thunderpunch!"

Pikachu clenched a fist as sparks started to bounce off, but it tripped and fell to the ground.

"Luxio use Spark!"

Luxio's body became covered in a coat of electricity and it slammed into Pikachu, knocking the Pokémon to Kelly's feet. The last attack had fainted Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Luxio is the winner."

"Yes!" Jason cheered.

Luxio managed to smile, despite being tired and injured.

"Pikachu!" Kelly cried and ran out onto the battlefield, scooping the Pokémon up in her arms.

Jason suddenly felt a twinge of guilt.

"Wow what a finish!?" The announcer exclaimed. "The two electric Pokémon battled it out and pushed each other to their limits, but Luxio came out on top! Kelly is now down to her last Pokémon! And Jason seems to have an unmatched confidence. With a two to one advantage, victory is almost guaranteed for Jason. ALMOST. Kelly now has one shot to turn the tide of this battle. Can she do it?...we will now take another five minute break to allow the trainers to prepare a final strategy."

The crowd started cheering and a chant of Jason's name started.

…

"Oh god! This is so close!" Maria gasped.

"Jason's leading." Brain said. "I honestly didn't think he stood a chance, but I glad to see that he proved me wrong."

"Luxio looks really worn out." Akira said. "But Jason does have another Pokémon left. He might pull off a victory."

"The crowd seems to be behind him." Everlynn said. "He was the fan favorite."

"Yeah! Go Jason!" Jeremy cheered.

"You can do it big brother!" Amy cheered.

"Jason is winning! Yes!" Alice cheered. "He's going to win this for sure."

"Jason is doing well. I hope he doesn't get too far ahead of himself. Victory can be illusive." Jason's father said.

"This battle is close." Kelly's father said. "Either one of those two could win."

….

"Come on!" Dyre said. "She can't lose….not to him."

"Your sister is really in a tough spot." Cherie said. "Well Jason is the greatest trainer ever so there isn't anything she can really do."

"You'll see." Dyre said. "She's hiding something. I know. One last little surprise."

…

Jason smirked and held his head up high, basking in the new overwhelming confidence that he felt. Several cameramen were getting footage of Jason in this pose.

"Alright! Time is up! Participants back to the field!" The announcer said.

Jason continued to smirk as he walked back to his side of the field. Kelly was more determined than ever to win this battle and it showed in her facial expressions.

"Luxio. You're up. Win this." Jason said to his Pokémon.

Luxio nodded and ran back onto the battlefield.

"Luxio takes the field." The announcer said. "Which Pokémon will be Kelly's last hope?"

Kelly drew a Pokeball. This Pokeball looked like a normal Pokémon except for one difference. It had a flame painted on it.

"Go!" Kelly shouted as she tossed the Pokeball.

The Pokémon that appeared was mostly red in coloration, with hints of beige, yellow, and gray. The Pokémon appeared to have long, beige-colored, hair like feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. It also had a small, red-colored face almost completely covered in feathers. It had a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V" and three spiky extensions on the sides of its face. Its eyes were a semicircular in shape, with blue irises, and its mouth was a hooked beak. It also had three fingers on each hand, resembling that of a normal chicken's feet, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. Its legs looked extremely powerful.

"Blaziken!" The Pokémon roared as flames erupted from its wrists.

"Wh-Whoa….Totally unexpected." Jason gasped.

"Kelly has chosen Blaziken as her last Pokémon." The announcer said. "Blaziken looks tough. This could be the biggest challenge Jason has faced in this entire match."

…

Dyre smirked when his sister called out Blaziken.

"Well, hello old friend." He thought.

…

"Come on Luxio you can do this!" Jason called out to his Pokémon.

Jason seemed to be wondering why Kelly's never used Blaziken before.

"Best be on my guard." He thought.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken fired off a stream of fire towards Luxio. Luxio narrowly avoided being burnt to a crisp.

"Luxio use Thunderbolt!"

Yellow bolts were fired off towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Fire Punch to block the Thunderbolt."

Flames covered Blaziken's fist as it punched the bolts causing the bolts to be deflected up into the sky.

"What!?" Jason gasped.

"Blaziken use Agility!"

Blaziken started to quickly move towards Luxio.

"Luxio use Discharge!"

Blaziken was already next to Luxio.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken suddenly punched Luxio upwards, knocking her into the sky.

"Jumped up and finish with Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken bent its knees and then jumped up. It went up an incredible distance. Its right leg became covered in flames as it brought its leg down and slammed into Luxio. Luxio cried out in pain as it was knocked back down to the ground. Blaziken landed back on Kelly's sided of the field and crossed its arms.

"Luxio is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Blaziken is the winner!"

"Luxio!" Jason cried as he ran out onto the battlefield.

He knelt down next to Luxio and gently lifted her up in his arms. Luxio looked up at him with sad eyes, she was tired. Once he stood back up with Luxio in his arms, he headed back to his side of the field.

"Hey. You did well." Jason said reassuringly. "Just rest for now."

"Amazing!" The announcer said. "Blaziken wiped the floor with Luxio without breaking a sweat! And now the battle is tied one to one. It stands to see if Jason has any Pokémon that can stand up to Blaziken."

Jason gently set Luxio down next to him and pulled out one last Pokeball.

"You're all that's left." Jason said quietly to the Pokeball as if the Pokémon inside the Pokeball could hear him. "I'm counting on you. Go!"

The Pokeball was tossed and out came a large orange dragon. The Pokémon roared as it appeared.

"Jason has chosen Charizard as his last Pokémon. It'll be Blaziken versus Charizard that decides the fate of this tournament." The announcer said. "This is it folk! This is the final battle of the final round!"

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Blaziken, you use Flamethrower too!"

Charizard and Blaziken both fired out streams of fire towards the other. Both attacks met in the middle of the field, causing a huge, ground shaking explosion. Smoke and dirt were stirred up from the explosion. Charizard used its wings to shield its eyes while Blaziken just turned away from the explosion.

"Charizard, take to the air!"

Charizard flapped its mighty wings and flew up into the sky.

"Blaziken use Fire Punch!"

Blaziken's fist became covered in flames as it jumped up towards Charizard. Blaziken matched Charizard's height and punched the Pokémon back down.

"Charizard use Wing Attack!"

As Charizard was falling, he spun around and slapped Blaziken with one of its wings, knocking the Pokémon away from it. Both the Pokémon landed on their respective sides of the field. Both Pokémon looked ready for more.

"Charizard us Dragon Rage!"

Charizard formed a huge orange orb and launched it towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick to deflect the attack!"

Blaziken's right foot burst into flames as it spun around and did a roundhouse kick to the Dragon Rage attack, deflecting it into the side barricade.

"Blaziken use Fire Blast!"

Blaziken fired a huge burst of flames towards Charizard.

"Look out Charizard!" Jason warned his Pokémon.

Charizard extended out its hands and managed to catch the Fire Blast attack, holding it back with all its might. Charizard let out a mighty roar as it brought its hands up and tossed the Fire Blast attack up into the air, where it exploded harmlessly.

"Blaziken use Close Combat!"

Blaziken moved over to Charizard quickly and just started to unload a volley of kicks and punches on him. Charizard brought up its arms and wings to block, but that didn't help much. Charizard grimaced in pain as the attacks continued to land.

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard flapped its wings back, causing Blaziken to back off for a split second, and fired a dark bluish beam at Blaziken. Blaziken was hit directly in the chest by the attack and was knocked to the ground.

"Charizard use Smokescreen!"

Charizard fired out a huge cloud of thick black smoke that covered the battlefield; both Charizard and Blaziken could not be seen.

"Well a thick cloud of smoke covers the battlefield giving everyone zero visibility of Charizard and Blaziken. One can only guess as to what is happening in the smoke." The announcer said.

Charizard suddenly flew up and out of the smoke with Blaziken wrapped in a headlock. Charizard flew higher and higher, taking Blaziken along with it. Blaziken struggled to free itself from Charizard's grasp. Charizard suddenly did a flip and now the two Pokémon were dive-bombing back down. Charizard gain so much speed and momentum from the drop distance. Charizard grabbed Blaziken with one hand and then brought it back to slam Blaziken into the ground. Blaziken managed to get out of Charizard's grasp and move to the front of Charizard and grab its horn and forced Charizard into the ground head first. Charizard hit the ground hard, causing a small earthquake and throwing up dirt and dust. Blaziken managed to land knee first, taking less damage than Charizard. Blaziken stood up and was looking worn out. Charizard still laid on the ground, not moving.

"Charizard get up! You're not finished yet!" Jason called out.

Charizard started to slowly get up, struggling to get to his feet. Charizard got up to his feet, breathing heavily.

"After Seismic Toss was reversed, Charizard took serious damage. Charizard doesn't look like I can't take much more while Blaziken looks like it can still fight."

"Blaziken use Fire Punch!"

Blaziken started to run towards Charizard, flames enveloping its raised fist. Charizard was too tired to even attempt to dodge. Blaziken was nearing Charizard.

"Charizard use Blast Burn now!"

Charizard moved its head back and then brought it forward, releasing a humongous fireball at Blaziken. The fireball collided with Blaziken pushing the Pokémon back. Blaziken was pushed to the center of the field and then the fireball exploded, knocking the Pokémon to the ground. Charizard was still standing, but Blaziken was lying on the floor. Blaziken placed the palm of his hands on the ground to push itself up. Blaziken tried its hardest to get up, but it wasn't enough. Blaziken dropped to the floor, fainted.

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Charizard is the winner….and the winner of the World Championship Tournament is Jason Malone!"

The crowd erupted in cheering at the announcement. Jason was shocked.

"I-I-I won….." He was speechless.

"He's done it! After a furious back and forth battle, Jason Malone is the winner of the World Championship Tournament!" The announcer's voice was filled with excitement.

Luxio managed to stand up, despite still being a little worn out. She was smiling up at Jason. Charizard went over to Jason, a smile clearly on the Pokémon's face despite being in pain.

"Hey. You did well." Jason smiled at the Charizard. "Thank you."

The Pokémon nodded and gave Jason thumbs up.

"You did good too, Luxio." Jason looked down at his starter Pokémon.

"Lux! Lux!" The Pokémon said happily.

Jason looked over to Kelly. She had knelt down next to Blaziken and was checking up on the Pokémon. She smiled at the Pokémon, but it looked like a forced smile. Jason started to feel a little bad. He put his hands in his pocket and felt a small round object. He just remembered something.

"Come on guys." Jason said to his Pokémon as he started to walk over to Kelly.

His two Pokémon followed after him as he went over to her.

"You did a good job, Thank you." Kelly said to her Blaziken as she called it back to its Pokeball.

She stood up and faced Jason.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Jason replied with a smile.

"Jason! Jason! Jason!" Several voices called out behind Jason.

Jason turned around and saw several reporters and cameramen swarming him. Several microphones were shoved in front of his face.

"Jason! Jason! How does it feel to be the winner of the tournament?"

"Jason! How'd it feel to have to battle someone your close too?!"

Charizard roared loudly and shot flames up into the air. Charizard's sudden outburst scared off the reporters and they backed up, giving Jason and Kelly some breathing room. Charizard and Luxio were glaring at the reporters. Jason sighed and turned back to Kelly.

"So you did it." Kelly said to Jason. "You finally beat me."

"Yeah, but you didn't make it easy…not one bit." Jason replied.

"You deserved this victory though." Kelly smiled at him and placed one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Jason smiled back at her. "It wasn't easy to battle you, knowing that if I won I would be crushing your dreams."

He gently took ahold of her hand and held it gently with both of his.

"I felt the same way. If I win, then your dreams would be crushed…I was unsure if I could do that. That's why I lost." Kelly said

"I was uncertain too. You look happy and depressed at the same time." Jason replied.

"I feel happy and depressed. But at the same time I love you and seeing you happy is enough for me."

"I love you too. Which uhhhh, which brings me to a-a q-question I wanted to uhhhh ask you." Jason voice cracked from nervousness.

"Ummmm….are you okay?" Kelly asked with a slight smile.

Jason reached into his pocket and held Kelly's hand with the other. He got ahold of the object in his pocket and enclosed a fist around it as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Like I said there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

Jason knelt down on one knee while holding Kelly's hand. She gasped as did some of the crowd members.

"Kelly..." Jason said as he looked up at Kelly. "Will you marry me?" He held up the ring.

The ring was made up of solid gold with a five carat diamond.

Kelly was speechless; she had been caught off guard.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Kelly looked down. "Other than yes. Yes I'll marry you!" She smiled.

The crowd cheered at Kelly's answer. Jason smiled and stood up. He placed the ring on Kelly's finger. When he finished putting the ring on Kelly, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. After the initial surprise wore off, Jason kissed her back. The kiss lasted for a while. The cameramen had filmed everything and it was all live.

"Well congratulations you two." A voice said from behind them.

Jason broke the kiss and turned to see who it was. Not far from them stood Edward along with World Champion Thomas Walter. Edward was holding a trophy as well as a big check. Walter had a microphone in his hands.

"Well you two, this is just great. Congratulations." Walter spoke into the microphone. "Jason Malone it is my pleasure to present you with the World Championship Tournament winner's trophy. "

Edward went over to Jason and held out the trophy to him. The WCT winner's trophy was a simple trophy; it was a gold and silver Pokeball on top of a solid gold pedestal.

"Thank you." Jason took the trophy and then held it up in the air.

The crowd started cheering again.

"And….I would like to also present you with the victory prize of two million dollars." Walter continued.

Edward held out the check for Jason to take. Jason handed the trophy over to Kelly so she could hold it for him. Jason took the check and held it under his arm.

"By winning you now get an opportunity to battle me, the World Champion, for the title of World Champion."

"That's the whole reason for me entering the tournament." Jason said.

"That so?" Walter smirked. "Well in two days you'll get your chance. Congratulations on your victory Jason Malone. I look forward to our match."

With that Thomas Walter and Edward turned to leave. The crowd started cheering

"The winner of the World Championship Tournament!" The announcer said. "Jason Malone!"

Jason held the check and waved to the crowd. He was close to fulfilling his dream. A Championship opportunity and he was engaged to the girl of his dreams. Yup life was good!

**_Well, It finally happened! Jason and Kelly are engaged! Congratulations to them! _**

**_Well only one more episode before the final battle! The New Beginning has almost ended!_**


	48. Chapter 48 The Calm Before The Storm

_**So sorry guys! I know its been almost three months since I uploaded the last chapter and I know it seemed like I forgot or gave up on the story...Well SURPRISE! I didn't! Here is Chapter 48, three months overdue, but here nonetheless! Hope it makes up for it! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 48**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Jason and Kelly held hands as they headed out of the stadium, Luxio and Pikachu walked beside their trainers. Kelly was looking down at the engagement ring. The rings diamond seemed to sparkle no matter the lighting and Kelly seemed entranced by it.

"Is so beautiful!" She gasped. "How did you afford this?"

"Well I didn't buy it; it was given to me by my father." Jason replied. "That ring was my mother's, but I thought it would look better on your finger instead of being locked up gathering dust."

Cameramen and news reporters swarmed the newly engaged couple as they were leaving the stadium. Jason let go of Kelly's hand and put his arm protectively around her. Microphones were put in front of Jason and Kelly and several questions were asked.

"Jason! Jason! Congratulations you two! Will the wedding be televised?"

"Kelly! Kelly! What caused you to get engaged to someone in a lower social standing?"

"Jason! Jason! Is the reason you two are getting married because Ms. Conner is pregnant?"

Jason formed a fist and was about to retaliate to the reporter's rude questions when Luxio growled and hissed at the reporters, sparks flying off her body as she glared at them. Pikachu glared at the reporters also. The reporters were backed away from the two trainers and Jason and Kelly were allowed through the mob of reporters.

"What a bunch of jerks." Kelly said as they continued walking.

"I know." Jason replied. "They were probably just jealous."

"Yeah. I'm sure they had a lot to be jealous about." She smiled.

The two walked out of the stadium, Jason still had his arms around Kelly. There was a huge crowd of fans waiting for them outside the stadium. The fans started clapping and cheering at the sight of the two trainers. Several fans ran up to Jason asking for autographs. He started signing the autographs. The other fans just looked on, a few girls even glared jealously at Kelly. After a few autographs and congratulations the fans left just as Jason's and Kelly's friend were approaching the two.

"Congratulations you two!" Alice cried as she ran over and hugged Jason and then Kelly.

The others approached them, Matt, Brian, Maria, Akira, Blitz, and even Everlynn.

"Good going man!" Brian slapped Jason on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you two."

"It's about time." Matt smiled. "Congratulations." He and Jason shook hands.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Maria hugged Kelly. "Let me see the ring."

"Yeah! Let's see it! It better be a good one!" Akira gave Jason a pointed look.

Blitz walked up to Luxio and smiled. Kelly showed everyone the ring. They oowed and awed. Everlynn stayed a few feet away from the chattering group.

"Here hold this for a second, but don't run off with it." Jason said jokingly as he handed the check to Alice.

"Aww, it's nice to see that you trust me." She replied. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"Use it for the wedding of course." He replied.

The group chatted on for a while, failing to see that Everlynn and Minun had walked off.

…

Everlynn quietly walked along the empty, night streets. Minun walked next to her, occasionally glancing worryingly at its trainer. Everlynn let out a depressed sigh as she glanced down at the sidewalk.

…

"Hey, have any of you seen Everlynn?" Jason asked as he looked around for her.

"She was here a moment ago…." Akira added. "She probably went back to the house."

"Yeah it's probably was for the best." Maria added.

"I need to talk to her." Jason said. "I'll wait until we get back to the house."

"Well come on! We should celebrate!" Alice interjected.

"Isn't it a little late?" Brian asked.

"It's only nine." Alice said. "What Brian? You already tired?"

"No."

"Well then let's go celebrate!"

"What about Everlynn?" Akira asked.

"If she wanted to be here then she wouldn't have left." Maria added.

"Well….yeah, true."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Matt added. "She just need some time to herself."

"Yeah." Akira nodded. "….well lets go celebrate!"

…

Boss, Edward, Anya, Dyre, and Cherie all sat in the Rocket Control Room. They all sat around metal table that had a hologram map of Kanto and Johto displayed.

"We need to start making final preparations." Edward said. "The attack is in two days."

"Tell the bases in Celadon City and Cianwood City to do final evaluations first thing in the morning." Boss said. "We can't have anything going wrong."

"Agreed." Edward nodded. "Dyre, you'll be going to Celadon to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Yes sir." Dyre nodded.

"What will I be doing?" Cherie asked.

"Cherie you'll be going to Neoterra to assume command of the invasion force." Edward said.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Anya." Boss looked at her. "You'll be staying here and leading the Rocket forces stationed here."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Wait….what?" Edward said surprised. "I thought I was the one who was going to lead the Rockets that were here?"

"Well there has been a change of plans." Boss smirked. "Anya is now the second in command, but don't worry, I have another post that you can command."

Two Grunts walked into the room and went over to Edward; they forcefully grabbed his arms and handcuffed him.

"Edward Teach, you are hereby relieved of command." Boss said. "Take him away."

"Yes sir!" Both of the Grunts saluted and they started to drag Edward away.

Edward didn't say a thing; he just glared at Boss as he was dragged out of the room. Both Dyre and Cherie looked on in shock.

"Alright, now that that's done with." Boss said. "Now back to business. Should Jason start winning, I need an ace in the hole that could turn the tide of the battle into my favor. We need something that when revealed when surely demoralize Jason."

"How about kidnapping Kelly Conner?" Cherie suggested.

"No. That wouldn't work." Anya said.

"Why not?"

"By kidnapping someone from the richest family in Kanto, we would be attracting too much attention from law enforcement and that's something we can't deal with at this time."

"Fine. You have another idea?" Cherie asked a bit rudely.

"As a matter of fact I do. Watch and learn, little girl." Anya smirked at her.

…

Everlynn slowed turned the doorknob and walked into the dark and empty house. Sighing as she turned on the lights and Minun jumped off her shoulder. Everlynn walked throughout the house turning on all the lights. Minun followed his trainer as they went into her room, closing and locking the door after Minun had walked in. Everlynn sighed and plopped down on the bed, she looked straight up at the ceiling. Minun jumped onto the bed next to Everlynn and just sat still looking at its trainer. Everlynn just laid there looking up at the ceiling, about a half hour passed until she drifted off to sleep. Minun fell asleep shortly after.

…

The others had gone to a nearby restaurant to celebrate Jason and Kelly's engagement. They were all seated at one table with Jason and Kelly sitting next to each other.

"Well that was a good dinner!" Brain said as the group finished eating. "What made it especially good was the fact that it was free.

"Yeah? Well you better enjoy it now." Jason commented. "Next time you're paying."

"You beat the World Champion and I'll pay for the whole wedding." Brian replied jokingly.

"I'll hold you to that." Jason replied with a smirk. "In two days you better have that checkbook ready."

"Tell me that when you win…..and if you don't win I'm fining you a million dollars."

"Don't worry Jason; I'm sure you'll do fine." Matt added. "You have a what? One in twenty chance of winning."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence both of you." Jason replied sarcastically.

"Don't you worry Jason; you'll prove em all wrong." Alice winked at her cousin.

"On the off chance that you don't…" Matt added. "You can relax knowing that you're marrying a beautiful, smart girl that is way out of your league."

"Thanks a lot Matt…." Jason said.

…

Everlynn opened her eyes and slowly sat up off the bed, yawning as she did. She took a peek at the clock.

"It's only eleven thirty?" She yawned.

She looked over to Minun and found that he was still sound asleep. Still tired from abruptly waking, Everlynn lazily got out of bed and went to check in the others were back yet.

"Hello?" She called out. "You guys back yet?"

There was no reply as Everlynn searched around the house, until finally stopping in the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Hello?" She called out again. A few seconds passed with no reply. "Hmmm….guess they aren't back yet."

A cool breeze blew through the room.

"It just got a bit chilly in here." Everlynn shivered lightly

She looked around and noticed that the front door to the house was slightly ajar.

"Weird…." She thought. "I know I closed the door right."

She walked over and shut the door, made sure it was closed correctly, and locked it just to be sure.

"Hmmm…weird." She said once again.

Before she could turn back around a pair of hands wrapped around her, one placed a rag over her mouth. Everlynn try to cry out, but accidently breathe in the chemicals that the rag was drench in, causing her to fade towards the blackness of unconsciousness. Everlynn struggled against her attacker, but with each passing second she faded more and more until there was nothing but darkness.

…

"You know, Jason has defeated all of us at one point or another." Akira said as she unlocked the door to the house and walked in followed by everyone else.

Blitz stood by the door, waiting for everyone to walk in before shutting it. Akira went into the kitchen, putting her leftovers in the fridge, everyone else took a spot in the living room. Blitz and Luxio taking up a spot by the window.

"Nah uh." Alice shook her head. "He hasn't beaten Maria or Matt."

"Hey, yeah I haven't." Jason realized.

He wrapped his arm around Kelly as they sat side by side on the couch...

"But you've beaten everyone else." Kelly said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well we never really had a battle…." Maria replied.

"And I've battled you once before and won if I'm recalling correctly." Matt replied.

"Well I've improved a lot since then." Jason said. "We should have a rematch."

"How about tomorrow? A little warm-up before your big match the day after."

"Yeah, that would be great!"

Akira walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to check to see if Everlynn came back here." She said and walked off again.

"So what do you guys think the deal is with Everlynn?" Jason asked a bit quietly.

"She's still in love with you." Brain replied nonchalantly.

"No she isn't….is she?" Jason looked at the others.

"Sadly she is." Kelly replied.

"Yeah….almost to the point of being obsessed." Alice spoke.

"I feel bad for her…." Maria said. "…I wonder how she's holding up."

"She'll be fine." Alice said. "She just needs to stop being a love sick puppy."

Akira came walking back slowly into the living room.

"Guys…." Everyone turned to look at her. "Everlynn's gone. None of her stuff is there."

"What? Really?" Alice asked, a look of concern crossed her face.

Akira nodded slowly, disappointment passing over her face.

"That girl…." Alice sighed.

Silence befell the group at the recent turn of events.

"She left without even saying good bye." Maria spoke up.

"That doesn't seem like something she'd do." Jason said.

"I agree." Akira said. "Maybe something happen to her."

"What could happen to her out here?" Brian argued.

"She probably just headed home." Kelly spoke up. "She was obviously very upset at Jason's proposal."

"Yeah. That seems like the logical choice." Matt said.

Alice suddenly yawned.

"I never realized I was so tired." She yawned again. "We should head back to the hotel Matt."

"Hey we have an extra room now." Jason said.

"Yeah, why don't you guys stay here from now on?" Akira asked.

"Well I guess we could." Alice pondered. "But what about all our stuff?"

"We can just stay here tonight and pick it up tomorrow." Matt said.

"Alright. I guess we're staying here." Alice said and then yawned again.

"And you're obviously tired." Matt smiled at her and then turned to the others. "Guy's we're heading to bed, its past midnight."

Matt gently took Alice's hand, helping her up.

"Good Night guys." They said and headed off.

"Good night." Came the replies.

"I'm pretty tired too." Akira said. "I'm going to bed. Night." And she was off to her own room.

"Good night Akira." Replied the others.

"Bye Luxio." Blitz said as he ran after Akira.

That just left Jason, Kelly, Brian, Maria, and Luxio.

"We're going to bed too." Maria said as she stood up and took ahold of Brian's hand, helping him up.

"We are?" Briand asked.

"Yes. We are." Maria flashed a smile at him and then started to lead him to their room.

Brian turned and winked at Jason and Kelly, then disappeared around the corner. Jason smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe we should also go to bed." Kelly said. "It's late after all and you'll need all the rest you can get."

"Alright, but I'm so tired. Too tired to get up and walk all the way to our room." Jason said, feigning falling asleep.

He fell over on one side of the couch.

"Hmmm, well maybe we should just sleep here….for the whole world to see us." She said as she laid down and snuggled up next to him. "Well maybe just for the others to see."

"I don't care." Jason said as he wrapped an arm around her and gently kissed her on the side of her head.

They soon relaxed and both fell into sleep's embrace.

…

"What have you got to lose?" Matt smirked at Jason, who was about twenty feet away from him.

It was the following afternoon, Jason and Matt stood at an open plain near the house with Tyranitar and Dragonair out of their Pokeballs and engaged in battle. The sun was shining bright and both Pokémon looked ready for a battle.

"True." Jason replied. "Not like the fate of the world depends on the outcome….Dragonair use Dragon Rage!"

The long, blue serpent dragon Pokémon formed an orange orb on the tip of its white horn and launched it forward.

"Tyranitar use Hyper Beam!"

Tyranitar opened its mouth and fired out a powerful beam of orange energy. The Hyper Beam clashed with the Dragon Rage attack and completely negated it. Dragonair was struck by the attack, but seemed to shake it off.

"Dragonair use Ice Beam!"

Dragonair launched a straight light blue beam at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar use Fire Punch to block the attack."

Tyranitar's fist became cloaked in flames and blocked the Ice Beam attack.

"Dragonair use Aqua Jet!"

Dragonair burst forward at an incredible speed, jets of water surround is long body.

"Tyranitar use Dragon Claw!"

One of Tyranitar's three clawed hands became enveloped in an aura of dark blue energy. Dragonair was struck in the head, its previous attack being negated, and sent back a few feet. That last attack look like it had taken a toll of Dragonair.

"Come on Jason!" Matt called from the other side of the battlefield. "Don't rush in like that. You need to strategize! Think unorthodox and cover up your weaknesses!"

Jason sighed.

"Dragonair use Agility!"

Dragonair start to zig and zag around Tyranitar, appearing to teleport as it moved. Tyranitar did nothing; it just stood there, trying to catch sight of Dragonair. Dragonair suddenly shot forward, slamming into Tyranitar and throwing it off balance.

"Tyranitar use Ice Punch!"

Tyranitar's formed a fist and it hand became covered in a thick layer of ice. Tyranitar swung towards Dragonair, but before the attack connect Dragonair disappeared and reappeared behind Tyranitar.

"Dragonair use Dragon Pulse!"

Dragonair fired a blast of blue energy at Tyranitar's back. Tyranitar flinched as the attack struck.

"Dragonair now use Aqua Tail!"

Dragonair spun around and slammed its tail into Tyranitar, blasting it with water as it did. Tyranitar was still standing.

"Dragonair use Draco Meteor!"

Dragonair formed a huge blue, flaming orb on the tip of its horn and launched it up. The orb flew up and exploded, dropping down several meteors. Tyranitar was struck by the strongest Dragon attack. Tyranitar fell to the ground fainted. Dragonair floated over to its trainer, a happy expression on its weary face.

"Good Job." Jason smiled as he petted his Pokémon's neck. Dragonair cried happily.

Matt called back Tyranitar to its Pokeball.

"Not bad." He said as he approached Jason. "Using Dragonair's speed to increase your odds."

"Thank you." Jason nodded.

"But you still need to be more prepared." Matt continued. "Tomorrow you're going against the World Champion, the very best in the entire world. He's probably planned counter strategies and studied the strengths and weakness of your Pokémon…."

Matt could clearly see the nervousness creep onto Jason's face.

"Y-You really think the World Champion has done that?" Jason asked.

"Well, yeah….I don't mean to make you nervous. You just need to be prepared." Matt continued. "You're getting a once in a lifetime opportunity tomorrow. You need to be at your very best; you can't have any regrets after tomorrow. Give it your all and don't hold back. After all you're going to be battle for the most prestigious prize in the world. Just be prepared for anything, you understand."

"Yes. I understand completely." Jason nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Matt smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a very capable trainer…I hav-"

"Hey guys!" A voice called out.

Jason, Dragonair, and Matt all look towards the source of the voice. Akira came walking up to them.

"Hey guys you're needed back in the house." She said. "Linore needs to talk to everyone. It's important."

"It's important, huh?" Matt replied. "No point in keeping her waiting. Let's get going."

Matt and Akira started walking back. Jason took a moment, thanked Dragonair, returned it to its Pokeball, and ran after them.

…

"Finally. I have all you guys together in one place." Linore sighed as she looked over the group. "We have much to discuss."

Linore had gathered everyone in the kitchen where she had set up a projector. The projector was connected to her laptop onto a nearby white wall. The cap on the projector was currently on.

"Everlynn isn't here." Akira pointed out.

"Then where is she?" Linore asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She's not here." Alice replied. "She left last night."

"Alright then. There is no point in worrying about here. There are much bigger things to worry about." Linore walked over to her computer, turning it on and waiting for everything to load.

"What's this all about anyway, Linore?" Brian asked.

"Oh you know, mass genocide, Kanto and Johto being reduced to ash, end of life as we know it, you know the usual stuff." She replied nonchalantly.

"O-Oh…."

Silence befell the room as Linore's computer started up. She opened up several different programs and then removed the cover from the projector lens, but didn't turn on the projector. She stopped and looked at everybody.

"Well, guys…..uhhh, Team Rocket is going to be at the Championship match." She said.

"What? How do you know?" Jason asked.

"Because of this." Linore handed him a sheet of paper. "It's a detailed report of Team Rocket's movements."

Jason looked over the paper for a moment and then handed it to Alice.

"They're obviously going to try and sabotage the match." Jason said.

"But that's not all." Linore continued. "They've been preparing three invasion forces."

"Three!?" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes three." Linore switched on the projector.

Being displayed by the projector was a map of the Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Neoterra. The map was white with each region drawn out by black lines. The regions of Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova were colored a dark red. There was a small, red capital R near Cianwood City in Johto, one near the Cerulean Cape, and another just off the coast of Neoterra.

"The dark red signifies where Team Rocket has total control." Linore explained. "The capital Rs are where Team Rocket is preparing an invasion force."

"So what? They expect to take an entire region? They don't have the man power anymore." Brian said. "Not to mention their element of surprise went out the window after their base was discovered on Seafoam Island."

"They know that Brian….They know they can't just march in and take over like they did with the other regions. That's why, they are going to use these." Linore pushed a button on her laptop and a different picture was projected. It showed two large battleship like airships.

"Wh-What are those?" Akira asked.

"Those….are two airships that Team Rocket built specifically designed to destroy Kanto and Johto." Linore said, pausing momentarily. "Each has approximally a hundred thousand tons of armor, so no Pokémon attack is getting through and the interior remains unharmed from outside attack. The main guns on these things, one fires out two hundred thousand volts of electricity, enough to instantly disintegrate anything that gets caught in its path. The other fires a stream of super-heated fire that's hotter than the sun."

"Why would they make something that devastating!?" Kelly gasped.

"They….they plan on flying these airships over Johto and Kanto and literally reducing the regions to rubble.."

"We have to stop them!" Jason shouted.

"I know and I have a plan for that as well." Linore said, pushing another button.

The picture changed, showing the vital components of the airships.

"There are two places that, if they can be taken offline, will cause the ship to plummet to the ground and be destroyed…..we just need to strike at the engines and the ships power source. Take those out and bye bye ship."

"How did you find out all this Linore?" Akira asked.

"Well, I have my ways." Linore smirked.

"No really. How did you find all this? The documents, the pictures. This is official stuff." Brian said. "There is no way you broke into Rocket HQ."

"I….have an informant." She replied.

"An informant? What are you an International Police agent?" Brian joked.

"Yes."

"Wha? Huh?"

She reached into her pocked and pulled out a badge. Everyone gasped.

"International Police agent Linore Giovanni at your service." She said.

"That would explain a lot." Alice admitted. "How you're always show up when Team Rocket was around."

"Yeah. I've been on their trail for some time now. I finally have a chance to stop them, but I'll need help from all of you."

"Your informant. Who was it? Was it someone from Team Rocket?" Matt spoke.

"Yes it's someone from Team Rocket…..someone who wants out and wants to be pardoned from their crimes."

"Who is it?" Maria asked.

The door behind them swung open. Everyone was startled and turned around, gasping as they did.

"It's me." Dyre closed the door and walked over to Linore.

He was wearing a black robe and his face was covered up.

"It's you?" Jason said confused. "You're the double agent?"

"Surprised?" Dyre said as he removed his hood, smirking. His short blonde hair had been dyed an unnatural black.

"Nah. I'm more surprised at your hair." Alice commented.

"Dyre here has been feeding me information about Team Rocket for years now. It was because of him that I saved you guys back in Cerulean. It was because of him that I knew where Jason was being held prisoner, and it's because of him that we know about Team Rocket's invasion plans." Linore said.

"Yeah you should be thanking me." Dyre said.

"Thanking you!? You tried to kill us on several occasions. I still remember what happen in Saffron." Brian said.

"Well I have to put on a convincing show. Boss would kill me if he knew I was a double agent."

"Oh and we'd all hate that." Jason replied sarcastically.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us Linore?"

"Well….." She started.

"As a matter of fact there is." Dyre said, as he slowly wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to blush a bit.

Everyone looked on in shock.

"I….I don't know what to say….." Alice said.

"Well…..uh congratulations?" Akira said.

"H-H-H-H-How?" Jason asked.

"It just kind of happened…." Linore admitted. "But that's not important. Guys, world in danger."

Dyre removed his arm from around her.

"Well do you have a plan of attack?" Matt asked.

"Well yeah. The airships will be going airborne around tomorrow afternoon. We'll sneak aboard, disable the engines and power supply." Linore said. "We'll need to split into two teams, take out both airships at the same time."

"Alright. I'm in." Jason said.

"Oh no you're not." Alice said. "In case you didn't hear her. We're not attacking until tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah so?"

"You're championship match is tomorrow afternoon. You aren't missing that!"

"But the world is at stake!"

"Nah she's right." Linore said. "You need to stay here. We don't know what the Rockets will do here…"

"So who's going then?" Akira asked.

"I actually need to stay here….but I was thinking Alice, Matt, and Akira could go to Cerulean and Maria, Brian, and Kelly could go to Cianwood."

"I'm sorry, but I can't go." Maria said. "My dad's here. I need to know why."

"If you're staying her, then I'll stay as well." Brian said.

She nodded.

"I should go too." Dyre said. "I can easily get them onboard in Cerulean."

"Alright then." Linore said. "Alice, Matt, and Dyre will be going to Cerulean and Kelly and Akira will be going to Cianwood. Jason, Maria, Brian, and I will be staying here to deal with Team Rocket. It'll be dangerous….for all of us…..I hate to think about it but there is a chance that we might not be coming back, so if you have some unfinished business then you should take care of it tonight."

…

The group split up later than evening, to take care of any unfinished business. Akira had gone home to spend the night with her mother. Brian and Maria had returned to Celadon City, Brian wanted to spend the night with his family and Maria just tagged along. Linore and Dyre had disappeared without a word. Kelly had gone home to see her family. Jason, Alice, and Matt returned back to Pallet Town to see Jason's family. As it was getting dark, Jason received a call from Kelly. She informed him that her parents wanted Jason and his father to join them for dinner. Jason accepted the invitation and now he and his father were having dinner with Kelly and her parents.

"Well it's so nice of you to join us, Mister Malone." Mister Conner said.

"Well thank you for having me over." Jason's father smiled and nodded in gratitude.

The group sat close together at one end of the long table in the dining hall of the Conner Estate. Kelly's father sat at the head of the table with his wife and Kelly sitting next to him on one side and Jason and his father sitting on the other. Jason and Kelly sat across from each other.

"Well I assumed you also had an incentive for inviting me and my son her." Jason's father continued.

"There's no hiding anything from you." Kelly's father said. "Obviously since our children are engaged and will soon be getting married, I wanted to discuss the wedding."

"I agree." Jason's father finished up the last of the food on his plate.

"Well me and my wife we discussing it and we want the wedding to be here in Viridian."

"Yes. That would be lovely." Kelly's mother replied.

"Well Jason and I kind of wanted to have it at Cerulean Cape." Kelly spoke up.

Jason nodded.

"Sweety…." Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "I thought we went over this already."

"But it's my wedding…." Kelly said.

"I agree with Kelly." Jason father said. "It's their wedding; let them have it where they want to."

"Very well." Her father agreed reluctantly. "We'll send the wedding planner to Cerulean Cape to plan it out.

"Thank you." Kelly nodded.

"There is also the matter of payment." Jason's father said.

"Don't worry Mister Malone." Kelly's father spoke up. "I'll take care of all the cost."

"They won't be necessary." Jason's father shook his head.

"No, Mister Malone I insist."

"Mister Conner, Its fine. We'll pay half each."

The parents started arguing back and forth about wedding cost, food, among other things. Kelly glanced over at Jason and got up, leaving the dining hall and going to the backyard. Jason got up about a minute after and left also, unbeknownst to their parents.

Jason walked outside. The flower gardens remained almost unchanged; a few more roses had bloomed. Kelly was sitting against the water fountain in the middle of the garden. Jason approached her and sat down next to her, he placed an arm around her and she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"They were really going at it, weren't they?" She said.

"Yeah. We'll just let them deal with it…." Jason added. "Then we'll go in and tell them what we want for our wedding."

"Mmmhmm." She nodded. "Cerulean Cape at sunset."

"Yup. With all our friends and family there." Jason added. "Even Nick and Tom."

"Yeah a small wedding."

The two sat in silence, thinking over everything that had happened and everything that would happen. After a few minutes passed Jason suddenly spoke up.

"I don't want you to go to Cianwood tomorrow." He said.

"What? Why not?" She said up and looked at him.

"Because. Like Linore said. It's going to be dangerous….and….I don't want anything happening to you." He replied.

"Jason don't worry, I'll have Akira with me. I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"I'd feel a lot better if you didn't go….. I think you'd be a lot safer if you just didn't go."

"Jason. You know I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Her smile faded.

"Kelly. Please don't go." Jason placed both his hand on her shoulders.

She backed away a bit.

"Why are you so dead set and stopping me from going?" She asked, frowning.

"Because! I don't want you getting hurt… or worse." He replied.

"Jason, I'm not going to sit on the sidelines when you and our friends our putting your lives on the line….I'm not just going to sit around. You of all people should know that about me." She stood up and walked back inside.

Jason sighed and followed after.

…

After about an hour of chatting, Jason and Kelly were headed back to the Pokémon League Village. Jason's Gardevoir teleported Jason and Kelly back to the entrance to the League Village. Kelly walked in front of Jason, her arms crossed, ignoring him. They walked down the street in silence.

"Are you really gonna ignore me the whole time?" He asked.

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Kelly….come on!" He said as he walked up to her.

"I have nothing to say to you." She replied.

They were nearing the house they were staying at. Kelly turned the knob on the front door, but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked." She mumbled.

"I know, I locked it before we left." He replied as he moved passed her and used his key to unlock the door.

He pushed open the door and allowed her to go first. She walked in without saying a word. Jason followed and closed the door behind them, locking it. Kelly walked in and set her purse on the couch and then went over and sat on the couch.

"You're not going to stay mad at me the whole time are you?" He asked and she still ignored him, sitting with her arms crossed. "What did I say to make you so pissed at me!?"

"What did you say!? What did you say!? You pretty much said I was too weak to protect myself!" She replied, glaring at him.

"I never said that! I never once said that you were too weak to protect yourself!" He replied.

"You might of well said that!" She stood up and angrily walked over to him.

"But I didn't! I just said I was worried about you getting hurt! I don't know what I would do if you got hurt or, god forbid, if you died!" Kelly was about to say something, but Jason stopped her and continued. "I've lost somebody close to me before! You don't know what it's like! To realize that you'll never see that person again! To wake up every morning, looking forward to seeing that person and then remembering that they are dead…" He paused for a moment, his eyes tearing up a bit. Kelly had calmed a bit. "The feelings of despair that plague me to this day….I don't want to add anything to it. To lose you would destroy all my hope, all my happiness, all my courage, losing you would destroy me indefinitely….I'm not going to deal with that again."

There was a suddenly silence, Kelly looked up at him, feeling shocked and guilty; she looked up into his eyes and saw fear, sadness, and worry. Before she could reply, the doorbell rang, snapping the two into reality. Jason sighed and wiped his eyes. He headed over to the door and slowly opened it. The World Champion, Thomas Walter, stood at the door.

"Jason?" He asked. "Sorry for coming by so late."

"Yes? What do you want?" Jason replied.

"I'm just visiting to wish you good luck tomorrow and that I'm looking forward to battling you." Thomas smiled and slightly bowed.

"You couldn't have told me this tomorrow morning?" Jason said a bit rudely.

"Well I was on the way home from a meeting and just wanted to stop by. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said. "Best of luck to you tomorrow." With that, Thomas walked off.

Jason sighed. He hated seeing his uncle. He was sort of the black sheep of the family. Jason closed the door and turned back towards Kelly. He felt arms wrap around him as Kelly hugged him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Jason!" She cried. "I didn't mean to upset you. That was the last thing I wanted to do!" She paused a moment. "I hate feeling helpless. My parents always treated me like I was helpless and fragile, that the simples touch would cause me to break into a million pieces….So today when you said that I'd be safer if I stayed behind, it made me think of all the times people told me I was helpless….I hate that feeling. Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me helpless…."

Jason paused for a bit, he was taken back, but he slowly put his arms around her.

"I never said you were helpless." He replied. "You're stronger…stronger than me…"

"H-How so?" She asked.

"Well you weren't selfish enough to tell me that you wanted me to stay behind…" He replied. "I'm sorry. You are right. The others need you. They wouldn't stand a chance without you. You need to go with Akira….They need you."

"The world needs us both." She replied, snuggling up to him.

They stood there in each other's embrace. Minutes passed, then a half hour.

"You know…" Jason spoke. "I had good reason to worry."

"I never said you didn't." Kelly replied. "We're going to be fighting for our way of life, for our right to live, something that people our age usually don't have to worry about. It's going to be dangerous…I hate to think it, but there is a chance someone might not make it." She shuttered a bit. "I hate thinking that, but it's the truth…..there are still things I want to do in life…."

"Like what?"

"Travel the world, Get married…" She suddenly blushed. "Uh, experience copulation for the first time."

"Copulation?"

"Y-You know…" Her blush deepened.

Jason paused, giving her a weird look. Then he suddenly realized what she was saying.

"Well I mean, uhh." He cleared his throat and blushed. "Well considering the circumstances, we're about to risk our lives to bring down an evil terrorist group…with minimal chances of survival…" He paused for a second, extremely nervous. Kelly looked up at him, surprised at what he was implying. "I mean no one is here at the moment and no one will be home until tomorrow…The Pokémon are also put up and Luxio and Pikachu are asleep on the balcony…"

"Jason what are you suggesting?" She said, her face still red.

"I'm saying…" He paused, calming himself down. "Let's take care of something on your list."

The awkwardness of the situation was almost too much, Jason face was red as a beet, and he couldn't even looked Kelly in the eyes.

"Th-Then l-lets." Came her reply.

Jason looked at her, but before he could reply, his lips met hers in a series of passion filled kisses. Not stopping the make out session, they attempted to maneuver to their bedroom from the kitchen. Eyes closed and lip locked, they ran into the couch, knocked over a lamp, and slammed against a wall. Once they made it to the door leading to their bedroom, Jason fumbled with the doorknob, attempting to open the door, but when the door wouldn't budge, he came to a conclusion.

"Kelly the door is locked." Jason mumbled into her mouth.

Kelly mumbled something incoherently. Regrettably, Jason pulled away and reached into his pocket pulling out the keys.

"Why did I decide to lock it!?" He cursed himself.

As Jason struggled to find the right key, Kelly wrapped her arms around Jason and pressed herself against his back.

"You're not making this any easier." Jason replied jokingly.

"I know." Kelly giggled.

Finally managing to get the door open, Jason pushed the door open and threw the keys aside, not even bothering to pocket them. He turned to Kelly, kissed her and lifter her up bridal style, Kelly gasped in surprise and delight as he did. They continued to kiss as he carried her into the room, shutting and locking the door.

…

Sunlight seeped into the room through the cracks in the curtain, landing right on Jason's face. He momentarily grimaced as the bright light slowly woke him up. He moved his face out of the way of the light. He was lying on his side and felt something warm pressed up against the front of his body. He opened up his eyes and smiled when he saw Kelly lying next to him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. He sat up a bit and started to gently kiss her neck. She mumbled a bit and started to wake up. She sighed in content.

"You never wait for me to wake up, do you?" She giggled.

"Sorry." He stopped for the moment.

Kelly wiggled out of his grasped and then turned around to face him, her body still under the covers. She moved over to him, pressing herself against him. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kelly placed her hands against his chest and gently ran them over his abs.

"Last night was great." She smiled.

"It was." He smiled back at her.

"You were great." She said, gently kissing him.

"As were you." He replied. "Hope we'll get to do that again."

Kelly giggled, but before she could reply there was a knock at the door and the two were caught by surprise.

"Jason? Kelly?" Alice called from the other side of the door. "You two awake in there?"

"Y-Yeah! We are." Jason replied. "What do you need? It's too early."

"It's almost eleven! You two need to get up and get ready! You have a battle in four hours and Kelly needs to go to Cianwood."

"Okay, I'll get her up and we'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, hurry up!" Footsteps could be heard walking out.

"What time do you think they got home?" Kelly asked.

"Probably not that long ago." Jason replied. "We should get dressed and get ready."

"Okay." She kissed him one more time.

…

Jason and Kelly walked outside where the others were waiting. Luxio was walking next to Jason and Pikachu was riding on Kelly's shoulder. The others were standing together and looked ready to go. Akira had out her Aerodactyl which stood next to her and Blitz. Brian and Maria stood side by side, Linore had her Espeon and Umbreon, and they stood on either side of her. Dyre was dressed in his Team Rocket uniform. Alice and Matt were dressed in Team Rocket uniform, both of them looked uncomfortable.

"About time you two woke up." Maria smiled.

"Yeah, you certainly took your time." Brian smirked.

"Yeah sorry." Jason rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I was just a long night."

"I'm sure it was."

The group snickered lightly, causing both Kelly and Jason to blush a deep red.

"Why are you two dressed like that?" Kelly asked, pointing toward Alice and Matt.

"Dyre wanted us to sneak aboard the airship." Alice frowned.

"Yeah, it's better than having to fight our way onto the airship." Matt added.

"True."

"If you guys don't like it you could always pose as my prisoners." Dyre suggested.

"No I rather wear this stupid uniform." Alice replied.

"Well if everyone is done bickering, we should get a move on." Linore added. "Team Rocket isn't going to wait for us."

"True. We should get a move one." Dyre said. "I'm supposed to be in Cerulean in three hours."

"Fine." Alice nodded, and then she turned to her cousin. "Jason, good luck today and make sure you try your hardest. You work too hard to have any regrets. Just be careful."

"Alright. You be careful too." Jason replied. "Don't do anything too high risk."

"Don't you worry one bit." She winked at him.

"Good luck Jason." Matt said.

"Good luck guys." Everyone said.

Dyre lead Alice and Matt to a nearby car.

"Either of you know how to drive?" Dyre asked. "Most people don't bother to learn."

"I got it." Matt said.

The three got into the vehicle and after a few minutes, they drove off.

"Well, Kelly…" Linore spoke. "You and Akira need to get going."

"Alright." Kelly nodded.

Luxio walked over to Blitz. Luxio was wearing the bluish white scarf that Blitz had given her. She wished her friend good luck as they hugged.

Jason grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Be careful." He whispered to you.

"You too. Don't do anything stupid." She replied back.

"I won't." Jason replied as he kissed her.

She kissed him back and after a few moments, they pulled away. Kelly smiled at him and then went over to Akira.

"Good Luck both of you." Everyone else said.

Aerodactyl knelt down to let the two girls get on his back. Akira got on first with Blitz sitting behind her and then Kelly sitting behind him. Pikachu was on her shoulder.

"Good bye." They waved as Aerodactyl took off, flying towards Johto.

They group watched as they flew off.

"Well," Linore spoke. "We have four hours until we have to get to Indigo Stadium. There are still things we need to do."

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "Brian…I need your help with preparing strategies." Jason looked over at his friend.

"Of course." Brian said. "I already had a few in mind."

"Yes you need to be ready for anything." Maria said to Jason. "We have no idea what my father and Team Rocket are planning."

"Mmmhmm. And because of that I need to be at my best. I have doubt that I can win, but that's something I can't afford to doubt myself right now…I have to win and I intend to do so." Jason replied.

…

Edward Teach, the former second in command of Team Rocket, sat in a cold dark cell. He said against the wall with his legs in front of him, he was looking down at the floor, his eyes closed. He heard footsteps nearing his cell. He didn't bother seeing who it was. A group of Team Rocket Grunts stood in front of Edward's cell.

"Mister Teache…." The head Grunt spoke." Boss may be our leader, but our loyalties lie with you."

"Very good." Edward opened his eyes and looked up at them. "We shall wait until the time is right to deal with the traitors."

"Sir." The grunts bowed and left.

**_So now everything is set up for the final battle(s). I don't know when or how I'll upload the next chapter. I could upload the whole thing or do one part at a time. Just rest assure it is going to be released. I hope I didn't lose any readers from my long absence, sorry again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY POKEMONTRAINER77!_**


	49. Chapter 49 (Part One) Against All Odds

_**So sorry guys! I didn't mean to be gone for that long! I'm back though! With the latest chapter!**_

**A little backstory into this chapter, I thought it was really long whenever I was thinking it up, so I thought it would be a good idea to cut it into two parts. Well...This is part one and it its too long as well! Forty two pages to be exact...Sorry guys if its too long, but I hope it makes up for my three/four month absences. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 49 Part 1**

**Against All Odds**

"Welcome to the World Championship Match, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said. "The tournament is over and now number one contender, Jason Malone will get the chance of a lifetime. Tonight he'll engage in a full six on six battle against World Champion, Thomas Walter. Should he win then he'll become our new World Champion. Should he lose, then he'll be added to the long list of trainers defeated by Thomas Walter…the battle will be televised on all channels as this battle will affect the entire world. The battle will begin shortly, so don't go anywhere."

The crowd started cheering as they anxiously awaited the start of the match. Brian and Maria were standing against the barricade, looking down at the battlefield.

"Jason was so nervous." Maria commented. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he will." Brian replied. "He's been through tougher situations. He'll be fine."

"I wonder what that's for." Maria pointed to a small elevator like lift that was attached to the skybox.

"Who knows." Brian shrugged. "I bet the World Champ will be making his grand entrance from there."

…

Jason sighed and took a deep breath, Luxio stood next to him. She looked up at her trainer; a worried expression crossed her face as she adjusted the blue and white scarf tied around her neck. The crowd's cheers caused the stadium to vibrate. There were mixed cheers, some cheering for Jason, but a majority was cheers for World Champion, Thomas Walter.

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Luxio." Jason said.

"Lux?" She looked up at him as if she was asking 'Why Not?'

"I-I have this feeling…..as if there is more than just a championship riding on this match….like if I were to lose then something bad will happen." He replied, slightly confused as to why he felt this way. "I feel like there is a ton of pressure weighing me down….I'm just nervous."

He sighed once again and looked down at the ground. A few moments of silence passed. Jason laughed lightly at a thought.

"I remember my mother telling me that she was nervous just before her first championship match." Jason said. "Yet she still managed to stay calm enough to win…..I should follow her example…" he took a deep breath. "I can do this….I can do this….Mom, lend me some of your strength…..Luxio lets go."

The two of them started to head out onto the battlefield.

…

Jason walked out onto the battlefield, waving to the crowd like he usually did with a smile on his face. Luxio walking right next to him. The crowd started to cheer even louder as they two walked out.

"And here he is now…." The announcer said. "The challenger all the way from Pallet Town, Jason Malone, son of former Kanto Champion, Rose Malone. He fought several tough battles just to be here tonight with the hope of become only the second World Champion ever. Can he do it? We'll find out tonight."

As Jason walked over to the spot that he was supposed to be at, he looked over at the stands to his left. He spotted Maria and Brian, who were leaning up against the barricade. Maria waved at him and Brian just nodded reassuringly. Jason nodded back and sighed.

"But his opponent has been World Champion for eight years and has defeated all comers." The announcer said. "Considered by many to be the best Pokémon Trainer in the world, he backs that up every day. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your World Champion!"

The lights on the stadium flashed off. The cheers from the crowd grew louder and more frantic. Suddenly the lights on the lift lit up and the lift whirled to life. The bottom of the sky box started to slowly descend. The crowds cheering once again grew even louder. It was difficult to see as the lights on the lift were not bright enough. As the lift got closer and closer to the ground, two spotlights from the stadium shined onto the lift, revealing the World Champion, Thomas Walter, to be the only person on the lift. Upon seeing this, the crowd went wild with chants of 'Walter!' filling the stadium. Jason sighed and gulped, his bright red eyes flashing with doubt. The lift slowly stopped at ground level and Thomas Walter slowly stepped off. He had surrounded his whole body with a dark red cloak. The hood was down to show his determined and confident expression as he arrogantly smiled towards Jason. Jason gritted his teeth at his uncle.

"You're World Champion!" The announcer said.

Thomas Walter waved towards the crowd as they roared in excitement and cheers. The crowd seemed very pro Walter, it seemed like the odds were even more against Jason than he thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this battle will be a full six on six battle, with both sides able to swap out Pokémon as they wish." The announcer said.

Thomas pulled his cloak back; the cloak had formed into a cape that hung off his back. He wore a dark red and dark blue shirt with a dark brown stash going across his chest. The stash contained five Pokeballs. He also wore dark brown pants. The sixth Pokeball hung from a necklace around Thomas' neck. The crowd's cheers were still deafening as they filled the stadium.

"I've been waiting for this for a while Jason." His uncle looked over at him as he drew a Pokeball from his stash. "You're a very impressive battler to make it this far, just like your mother….I defeated her and now I'll defeat you."

"We'll see. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I might surprise you." Jason replied.

"Hmph." His uncle smirked. "Just try to put up a challenge."

Thomas pressed the button on the center of the Pokeball, causing it to open. A red beam shot out of the open sphere and out appeared a Samurott.

"This battle will also go until one trainer is out of Pokémon. There will be no time limit." The announcer said. "Let the World Championship match begin!"

…

Kelly shivered lightly as the cool breeze of air blew past her. She tightly gripped Aerodactyl, since she didn't want to fall off. Pikachu gripped tightly onto Kelly as to keep itself from falling off.

"You two okay back there?" Akira called out from in front of them.

"Y-Yeah!" Kelly called back. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah! Look!" Akira pointed down below them.

Kelly looked down below; she spotted a series of islands.

"That's Whirl Islands!" Akira pointed out. "We're almost there! Cianwood is just up ahead!"

Kelly and Pikachu looked forward and spotted a small town that was on a beach.

"So where is this Team Rocket base?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know….Linore never told us." Akira replied.

"Well there is a good place to start." Kelly pointed ahead of them to a cluster of dark, storm clouds. "It looks to be past Cianwood, over the mountains."

"Well, let's take a look. Tyrant, let's go!"

"Aero!" The Pokémon cried as it sped up.

…

Matt lightly stepped on the brakes and the car slowly came to a stop just outside the entrance to the secret Team Rocket base. The three of them stepped out of the vehicle.

"Just follow my lead." Dyre said to them as he took the lead, heading towards the entrance of the cave.

The base was built into the side of a mountain that was connected to Cerulean Cave. The entrance was hidden behind the foliage of cover of the surrounding trees. Two guards had stopped them at the entrance, but once they realized it was Executive Dyre, they let them pass.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Executive Dyre." One of the guards said. "Executive General Harkin is waiting for you on the bridge of the airship.

Dyre, Matt, and Alice walked on deeper into the cave. The sight they saw was something to behold. Team Rocket had used their Pokémon to carve out a cavern big enough to house an airship. There was metal machinery running along the sides and roof of the cavern.

"That's so that the roof can be safely split apart so that the airship can take flight." Dyre explained to them. "Let's go before the others get suspicious.

There were several grunts running around the cavern, picking up machine parts and making last minute inspections. The airship was huge! Looking more like a modern battleship with thrusters at the bottom.

"These guys are geniuses." Alice commented. "Too bad they aren't on our side."

"Yup. This kind of tech could be used for other, better, purposes." Matt added.

"Cut the chatter you two." Dyre whispered as they approached the makeshift staircase that lead to the entrance of the airship.

The three slowly walked up the staircase into the huge hulking ship. The interior looked like something out of a science fiction movie. Both Alice and Matt were amazed at what they saw.

"Someone is a big fan of Star Wars." Alice commented. "Just look at all this stuff!"

"The money that must have going into building this…." Matt cut himself off.

"Guys. Act natural." Dyre said as they passed a group of Team Rocket Grunts.

Grunts were running around back and forth, doing system checks and last minute repairs. Dyre lead Matt and Alice past them and onto an elevator. Dyre closed the doors and started up the elevator.

"Can we take off these hideous uniforms yet?" Alice groaned as she tried to pull the bottom of the uniform past her thighs only to have the uniform slide back up her thighs. "Its itchy, it smells weird, and it's a too revealing!"

"Well that uniform wasn't made for a girl of your…uh…endowment." Dyre replied. "Just a little while longer." There was a moment of silence. "When the elevator doors open, we're going to split up."

"What do you need us to do?" Matt asked as he adjusted his cap.

"Matt I need you to head to the engine room and do whatever necessary to disable the engines." Dyre said.

"Got it."

"Alice….You're going to go to the core room…."

"And do what?" She asked.

"You'll need to disable the power source of the ship, that'll leave it blind."

"Okay. I think I can do that."

"Don't worry…No one will suspect you two as long as you leave the uniforms on." Dyre said. "Don't take them off until this whole ordeal is over."

They both nodded at him. There was a beep signifying that the elevator had reached the top level. The doors slid open and the three of them went their separate ways.

…

Aerodactyl flapped it wings to slow its descent. The Pokémon dropped down into the edge of a tree line surrounding an open field. Kelly jumped off with Pikachu still riding on her shoulder. She started heading towards the plain. Akira stepped off of her Pokémon.

"Thanks Tyrant." Akira smiled at her Aerodactyl. "Wait here." She said before following Kelly.

The two girls stopped just near where the tree line ended. Kelly looked up, noticing that the storm clouds were directly above their position.

"There is nothing here." Akira commented. "But those clouds look suspicious…."

"Pika!" Pikachu suddenly tensed.

"Pikachu? What is –"Kelly started, but was suddenly interrupted when the ground started shaking violently.

The two girls held on for dear life as the shaking continued. Akira suddenly lost balanced. She tripped and bumped into Kelly, causing both the girls to fall to the ground. There was the sound of machinery springing to life. Despite the earthquake, Akira was able to see the ground in the middle of the plain split apart and reveal a giant chasm that wasn't there naturally. Soon an Airship started to rise from the ground. There were people and Pokémon riding on the outside of the Airship, but once they reached ground level they stepped off the ship and onto solid ground. The earthquake continued until the Airship was just about two feet off the ground.

"W-What was that?" Kelly asked, still disoriented. "Was that an earthquake?"

"No…it wasn't." Akira quickly recovered, getting to her feet.

"Then what was it?" Kelly asked as she struggled to her feet. Pikachu had somehow managed to hold onto Kelly the whole time and still rode on her shoulder.

"Th-The Airship….We're too late…" Akira said. "It's about to take off!"

Kelly looked over and saw the Airship and all the Team Rocket grunts and their Pokémon surrounding it.

"All those guards will surely notice us approaching…..there is no way to sneak aboard." Akira admitted.

"Not if only one of us board the Airship." Kelly suggested. "The other could stay behind and cause a distraction allowing the other to sneak aboard."

Akira looked at her friend in shock.

"No! That'll be too risky. Not to mention how outnumber the person who stayed behind would be."

"There is no other way." Kelly said. "Akira, get back to Tyrant! I'll go get their attention and get them away from the Airship."

Kelly and Pikachu started to walk off, but Akira grabbed Kelly's arm.

"Wait. We need to stick together. It'll be easier." Akira tried to reason.

"Hey, don't worry." Kelly looked back at her friend. "I'll be fine. I have Pikachu here to watch my back."

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

Akira slowly let go of Kelly's arm.

"Alright, but you better be careful….I won't have you doing something heroic and getting yourself hurt. Not on my watch." She said.

"Akira, I'll be fine." Kelly said one last time, before she turned and ran off again.

…

Jason skimmed over his Pokeballs, thinking of which of his Pokémon he would send out first, a crucial decision that could give him an early advantage. Luxio looked up at him anxiously with her tail swinging back and forth, as if she was suggesting he send her out first. Jason looked down at her.

"Not now girl. You're my secret weapon and I'll need you later on." He winked at her.

She smiled slightly and nodded. Jason pulled a Pokeball from his waste.

"Go Serperior!" Jason called out as he tossed the Pokeball.

"And now the first battle of the World Championship match will begin. Jason's Serperior will go one on one with Walter's Samurott." The announcer spoke. "While Serperior has the type advantage, Samurott has proven time and time again to be a tough Pokémon to take down."

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Alright, Serperior start out with Slam!" Jason ordered.

Serperior coiled itself and then sprung itself forward, launching its self towards Samurott.

"Samurott use Slash." The Champion ordered, nonchalantly.

Samurott braced itself and just as Serperior neared it, Samurott slashed its horn across Serperior's upper body. Serperior was struck by the attack, but managed to wrap its long tail around Samurott's head, turning a Slam attack into a Wrap attack and effectively putting Samurott into a headlock. The two Pokémon struggled against each other. Samurott scratched Serperior attempting to get it off. After a few moments of struggling, Samurott bit into Serperior, causing the Pokémon to cry out in pain and release Samurott. Samurott tossed up Serperior while the Pokémon was still reeling from getting bit.

"Samurott end it with Ice Beam." The World Champion ordered.

Samurott smirked as a light blue energy formed on the tip of its horn and a jagged light blue beam was blasted towards Serperior. The attack hit Serperior head on, freezing it in a block of ice. The block hit the ground and Serperior was still incased inside. A few seconds passed….

"Serperior is unable to battle!" The referee called out. "Samurott wins!"

There was a slight mixed reaction with the crowd. A majority were cheering, but boos could be heard as well.

"Samurott made quick work of Jason's Serperior!" The announcer voice was filled with false surprise. "Serperior had its moments before, but this moment wasn't one of those."

"Not good….." Jason sighed. "Good Job Serperior, you tried your hardest." He said as he called the Pokémon back.

Thomas Walter smirked from the other side of the field, but didn't say a word otherwise.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face." Jason growled. "Luxio!" He looked down at the Pokémon.

Luxio looked up at him with her own smirk plastered across her face. She nodded and ran onto the battlefield.

"Jason is sending out his Luxio! Is this a mistake in the making? Or does the pint sized lighting storm have enough power to take down a somewhat fresh Samurott."

"Luxio use Thunderbolt!" Jason ordered.

Luxio smirked as she focused and released a harsh bolt of electricity towards Samurott. Samurott stood there, standing its ground.

"Protect." The Champion said, not losing his cool.

An invisible barrier deflected the Thunderbolt attack to the ground, causing a small crater.

"Luxio use Quick Attack!"

Luxio started to sprint towards Samurott, zigzagging to avoid any counterattacks.

"Samurott MegaHorn." Walter said as Luxio neared Samurott.

A dark greenish aura started to surround Samurott's horn. The water type lunged towards Luxio, head first.

"Luxio now!"

Luxio rolled to the side, completely avoiding the attack and causing Samurott to trip, leaving it open to an attack. Luxio sprung to her feet, jumping onto Samurott.

"Luxio Thunder!"

"LLLUUXXIOOOOOO!" Luxio cried as she released a powerful burst of electricity that nearly engulfed the battlefield.

Samurott cried out as it was continuously being zapped. After a few seconds the attack died down and Samurott had fainted. Luxio just smirked as she jumped off the Pokémon and ran over to Jason.

"Samurott is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Luxio is the winner!"

Some of the crowd cheered for the small victory, plenty more booed Jason. Without a word, Thomas Walter called back his Samurott; the smirk however, hadn't disappeared yet.

"Wow! What a display of power!" The announcer excitingly said. "Ladies and Gentleman, I've seen that Samurott defeat plenty of Electric type Pokémon, but this Luxio….she's something else!"

"Not too bad!" Walter called out to Jason. "You've turned that cat into an effective battle. I'm impressed!"

"Thanks!" Jason replied. "She's been dying for a chance at that Charizard of yours."

"Ha!" Walter chuckled. "Well she's going to have to wait a little longer, you still have other trials to try and overcome."

Walter drew another Pokeball and called out his next Pokémon. The Pokémon opened up and out came a muscular, four armed, humanoid Pokémon.

"Maaaachamp!" The Pokémon cried proudly as it flexed its muscles.

Jason had look of surprise and shock appear on his face.

"Luxio…."Jason looked at his Pokémon with worry.

Luxio looked up at the Machamp as it looked down imposingly at her. Luxio gritted her teeth, worried.

"Machamp use Mega Punch."

The Fighting type rushed towards Luxio, it was quick on its feet for a Pokémon of its size.

"Luxio use Discharge now!"

Luxio launched out a dome shaped burst of electricity in an attempt to halt Machamp's assault. Machamp just powered through the attack, like it was nothing! Machamp neared Luxio and punched her up into the air. Luxio was momentarily fazed by the attack, but flipped over and regained herself. She launched a Thunderbolt attack while still in the air. Machamp just jumped back to avoid the attack. Luxio was able to land.

"Luxio use Spark!"

Luxio started running towards Machamp, cloaking itself in electricity as it ran towards the Pokémon. Luxio gained a lot of speed as it neared Machamp. She jumped forward attempting to ram into the Pokémon. Machamp, however, caught the Pokémon mid jump. Both Luxio and Jason had looks of disbelief. Luxio unleashed its stored electricity, shocking the Machamp, but not hurting it enough to cause it to let go. Machamp shook off the attack.

"Seismic Toss."

Machamp jumped up, putting a lot of force behind the leap. Once Machamp reached the top of the jump, it spun around and started diving head first towards the ground, with Luxio held down below it. Luxio struggled as they fell, attempting to get out of the Pokémon's grasp. It was too late, however, and Luxio came crashing to the ground. The impact kicked up dirt and dust. Once the dust cloud cleared, it was revealed that both Pokémon were still standing, but Luxio looked worse off. She was breathing heavy and dirty.

"Luxio return!"

Luxio looked back at its trainer, slightly surprised at the order to retreat, but she acknowledged it and returned to him.

"Luxio is being called back by its trainer and a good thing too, because that one sided beat down was getting tough to watch!" The announcer commented.

Some of the crowd booed at Jason's choice, while others let out sighs of relief. Luxio limped over next to him.

"You did a good job girl." He said reassuringly. "A very good job, but I need you rest. Save your strength."

She looked up at him and nodded.

…

That was really close!" Maria said. "Luxio was almost done for!"

"Jason needs to be more careful….." Brian commented. "Luxio is his star Pokémon; he can't afford to lose her…"

"The World Champion has so many powered up Pokémon…..Jason might be outmatched." Maria added.

"So what I miss?" Linore came running up to the two.

She joined them in leaning up against the guard rails.

"It's tied. Five Pokémon remain for both of them, but Jason almost lost Luxio." Brian answered.

"Hmmmm. That Machamp looks powerful." Linore added.

"It is." Maria said. "Unbelievable so, it shook off two of Luxio's electrical attacks like they were nothing!"

"Not good…" She stopped talking and looked at nothing as if she was pondering thinking. Maybe she knew something the others didn't. "…It'll be tough, but Jason can do it. He has to…"

…

Jason drew another Pokeball. He took a deep breath and called out his next Pokémon. The Pokeball opened and out came his Shiny Gardevoir. The Pokémon appeared and let out a soft cry.

"Jason is going to use his Gardevoir to combat the Machamp." The announcer commented. "After making short work of Luxio, can Gardevoir take down Machamp?"

"Gardevoir! Use Shadow Ball Teleport combo!"

Gardevoir formed two Shadow Ball attacks in her hands and then disappeared. She reappeared, quickly, and launched the two Shadow Balls at Machamp and then teleported again. She reappeared again and launched more Shadow Balls at Machamp. She kept doing that over and over, getting faster each time. Soon she was a blur, as she teleported and launched volley after volley of Shadow Ball attacks. Machamp brought its arms close up to its face and compacted itself to minimize the damage. Gardevoir continued the Shadow Ball assault until she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath.

"Machamp use Revenge."

Machamp took the opportunity to strike, using its powerful muscles to move quickly towards Gardevoir, striking her with a hard punch. Gardevoir teleport back a bit, stunned and feeling the effects of the attack.

"Machamp use Mega Punch."

Machamp once again rushed Gardevoir, with the intent of landing another hard punch.

"Gardevoir use Psychic!"

Gardevoir focused all her will on holding back Machamp. Machamp was gripped by an invisible force and held back, slowly taking damage. Both Pokémon struggled, Machamp trying to stand its ground, but slowly being pushed back.

"Gardevoir lift it up!"

Machamp was slowly being lifted off the ground; the four armed Pokémon struggled, but appeared powerless.

"Machamp use Comet Punch." The Champion said, still appearing calm.

Machamp using all its will, broke out of the telepathic grip, causing Gardevoir to become stunned. Machamp ran towards Gardevoir and unleashed a volley of fast punches. Punch after punch landed, seeming to do a good deal of damage as Gardevoir winced with every hit.

"Gardevoir return!" Jason aimed the Pokeball at her.

The red beam shot out towards Gardevoir, hitting her and transporting her back into the Pokeball.

"Ohhh! And Gardevoir is called back as well!" The Announcer exclaimed. "That Machamp was about the finish off the Psychic Pokémon. Machamp is proving to be too much for Malone!"

"Oh man! Oh man!" Jason freaked out as he put up Gardevoir's Pokeball. "There is nothing I can do! That Machamp is unstoppable! NomatterwhatIdothatMachampjustshakesitofflikeitsno thing! There'snothingIcandoitshopeless! Ishouldjustgiveupandsurrender!Wecan'twintoday!"

There were murmurs among the crowd as many of them looked at Jason.

"What's this folk?" The announcer said. "Jason Malone is having a meltdown. Looks like all the pressure has finally gotten to him."

Luxio looked up at her trainer and shock her head in embarrassment. She focused a bit and let out a weakened Thundershock attack on Jason. Jason cried out as he was zapped. Luxio dissipated the attack. Jason was stunned momentarily, but quickly shook off the disorientation.

"Thanks, Luxio." Jason smiled in gratitude at his Pokémon.

Luxio just looked over, smiled and nodded at him. Jason sighed and looked over at the World Champion, who had an amused smile all over his face.

"Is your outburst done?" He called out. "I would very much like to finish this battle."

"Grrr." Jason gritted his teeth and pulled out another Pokeball.

Jason tossed the Pokeball and it opened up, sending out Charizard.

"Now that everything is back in order…..Jason sends out Charizard to combat the seemingly unstoppable Machamp! Does the fire dragon have what it takes to take down Machamp? Charizard certainly has been impressive." The announcer commented.

"Charizard use Dragon Rage!"

Charizard fired off an orange orb of energy, straight towards Machamp. Machamp sidestepped the attack and started sprinting towards Charizard. Charizard flew up a bit and started flapping its wings, kicking up sand to blind the Machamp. Machamp stopped in its tracks and became blinded.

"Charizard Blast Burn!"

Charizard brought its head back, forming a huge orb of pure fiery energy on the tip of its mouth. Charizard brought its head forward and launched the attack directly at Machamp. The huge Blast Burn attack exploded on impact, causing tremendous damage to Machamp. Dust and dirt was also kicked up. The dust cleared, showing that Machamp had fainted.

"Machamp is unable to battle!" The ref said. "Charizard is the winner!"

The crowded roared in excitement at the red hot battle playing out in front of them.

"Wow! So much for unstoppable!" The announcer said. "Not even ten seconds into the match and Machamp is down for the count. Let's see if Charizard can get some good luck rolling!"

"Yeah Charizard!" Jason cheered. "Knew I could count on you!"

Charizard looked back and gave Jason a thumbs up.

"Not too bad!" The World Champion called out. "Your Charizard, he is impressive. Very much so."

Walter reached up to his necklace and pulled off the Pokeball.

"But let's see how good it really is." He said as he tossed the Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened and out came the Champion's own Charizard. The crowd gasped. Walter's Charizard seemed to be a darker shade of orange when compared to Jason's Charizard. Walter's Charizard also had on a Razor Claw onto of one of its own claws.

"The Champion has called out his Charizard!" The announcer said. "….Well that escalated quickly…Guess the Champion is eager to end this!"

"Fine! If that's how you want to do things!" Jason called out. "Charizard take to the air!"

Jason's Charizard flapped its wings and took to the air. Without being instructed, the other Charizard flew after it.

…

Alice did her best to keep her face hidden as she made her way through the Team Rocket airship. She received a few suspicious glances from some of the Team Rocket grunts. She also received a few whistles from some of the male grunts. After a few nerve breaking encounters and the Airship rising up out of the mountains, she finally made it to the entrance to the Core Room. It was surprisingly unguarded. Alice smirked at how lucky she was. She strolled into the room. The Core Room was a huge open space filled to the brim with complex machinery. There were wires and cables running along the floor. It was like a mechanical jungle. She started to make her way through a maze of pillars made up of wires, slowly and cautiously making her way through. There was a lack of guards in the entire room. There was nobody in there in fact. All she heard was the quiet hum of machinery.

"Weird….This place is slightly creepy." She commented.

She suddenly heard something cry out, it sounded like a Pokémon. Alice, alarmingly, looked around. She spotted a door not too far from her. She started quickly walking toward is. More cries happened and they sounded closer and closer as Alice approached the door.

"If there is a Pokémon in trouble then I have to help it." She said.

Alice reached the door and slowly opened it. The cries were louder now. The sounds of sparking electricity could be heard. Alice spotted the Pokémon in a cage in the center of the room.

"Oh….my….god…." She could not believe the sight in front of her.

…

Matt casually walked down the halls of the airship, attracting no attention to himself whatsoever. The grunts were either too busy to notice him or just didn't care. He easily neared the Engine Room.

"_The Security here is sloppy at best_." Matt thought to himself.

"Hey you!" A voice called out to him.

Another Team Rocket Grunt walked up to him.

"Why aren't you at your post?" The man asked.

"Ummm, uh…" Matt replied.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. We could use your help in the Engine Room... Follow me." The Grunt instructed.

He started to walk towards the Engine room and Matt followed him.

"Engine seven is having problems…. We've had to shut it down." He explained as he led Matt. "It's going through the fuel too fast. So we need some guys to keep loading coal into the engine the whole trip."

Matt quietly followed the Grunt into the Engine Room. The Engine Room was made up of these huge anti grav lift engines. There were seven of them in all. There were several Team Rocket Grunts working on the engines, checking fuel gauges and whatnot.

"Engine Seven is back here." The Grunt said.

He led Matt all the way to the back of the room, where another grunt was standing waiting.

"Hey Parker." The grunt said to the other grunt that was waiting. "I got someone to help you. Tell him what to do, so we can get ready for take-off."

The other grunt walked off and headed out of the room, taking everybody but Matt and Parker with him.

"How you doing, I'm Parker." Parker smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey Parker, I'm Matt." Matt shook his head.

"Well, hello Matt, you new here?"

"Yeah, just transferred from Hoenn."

"Hoenn? Wow, I heard the fighting is pretty rough over there. That the rebels are giving as good as they take. That true?"

"Uhhh, yeah, it's pretty bad there."

"Hmmm…." Parker nodded his head in agreement. "Anyway…" Parker turned back and looked at the engine.

Parker pulled back a sliding door on the engine.

"We need to shovel coal into this thing until it hits about three fourths capacity, Then the engine will start and we'll need to make sure that the engine has at least fifty percent capacity the whole trip." Parker handed Matt a shovel. "So let's get to it."

The two started shoveling in the coal. The whole time Matt was looking for a way to disable the engine and Parker was pretty much being polite and trying to make small talk. The labor was beginning to tire Matt out and he paused for a moment.

"Yeah, a small break seems like a good idea." Parker said, as he stopped to check the fuel gauges.

"Hey Parker?" Matt said.

"Yeah?" Parker replied without taking his eyes off the gauges.

"Why do we only fill it up to three fourths capacity?" Matt asked

"Cuz, if we fill it up to the brim, then the engine will shut itself down and maybe explode."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. We lost two guys for that reason earlier."

"They died in the explosion?"

"No. Boss had them executed for incompetence."

Matt paused for a moment in disgust…Then a planned popped into his head. He gripped the shovel tight and held it up as if to swing it.

"Sorry Parker. You're a nice guy." Matt said.

"Huh? What'd you-"

Matt knocked out Parker by smacking him in the head with the shovel. Matt then moved Parker out of the way and continued to shovel in the coal as fast as he could.

"Filing this thing up is the only way I can stop them from taking off." Matt said as he worked.

Matt worked furiously, alone. He was starting to sweat, so he took off the Team Rocket hat and then the Team Rocket uniform shirt. He was almost done.

"Hey you!" A voice called out.

Matt looked behind him and saw a grunt running towards him.

"Intruder! We have an intruder in the Engine Room!"

"Awww, damn it!" Matt said.

…...

Kelly was running towards the airship, Pikachu running right beside her.

"Please let this work….." She told herself as she sprinted towards the humongous airship.

She was noticed by several Team Rocket Guards. A few of them started to approach her, standing between her and the Airship.

"Hey! You can't be here! What are you doing?" One of the Grunts called out to her.

A group of three approached her. Kelly stopped as they stood in front of her.

"You aren't allowed here, turn back or we will make you." One of the grunts warned.

"Yeah, well you guys aren't allowed here either." Kelly retaliated.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, little girl?"

"Nothing." Kelly shook her head with a knowing smirk. "…..But he is." She motioned towards Pikachu.

Pikachu was glaring at the Team Rocket Grunts, sparks flying off his red cheeks.

"O-Oh…."

Pikachu suddenly unleashed a Thunderbolt attack on the three grunts, shocking them into unconsciousness. The three grunts cried out as they were shocked and fell to the ground.

"We're under attack! Intruder! Intruder alert!" One of the other grunts called out.

A loud, high pitched alarm sounded from the airship. Kelly and Pikachu didn't have time to relax as more grunts and Pokémon appeared from the airship. They were soon surrounded and Pikachu stood protectively in front of Kelly. The airship, however, hadn't moved up any higher.

"Pikachu use Flash!" Kelly shouted as she turned away.

Before the Rocket Grunts and their Pokémon could react, they were blinded by Pikachu's Flash attack. Kelly had enough time to call out two more of her Pokémon, Blaziken and Poliwrath. More Grunts had jumped off the airship and were reinforcing the other grunts. Kelly and her Pokémon were greatly outnumbered.

…

"Oh no! Kelly is in trouble! I should really help her!" Akira said, full of worry.

"But Akira, we need to get aboard the airship!" Blitz reminded her. "It's very important that we disable the ship!"

"Y-Your right…." Akira sighed as her and Blitz got onto Tyrant.

"Kelly will be fine. She promised she would."

"Your right….she's putting her life in danger so that I can sneak aboard. I wouldn't do any good if I didn't take advantage of the opportunity she has given me. Let's go Tyrant!" Akira ordered.

The Aerodactyl took to the air, using the trees to sneak around to the top of the airship. The distraction that Kelly provided proved effective, Aerodactyl was able to sneak close to the ship; unnoticed Akira was dropped off near the top of the ship.

"Thanks for the lift Tyrant." Akira thanked her Pokémon as she called him back to his Pokeball.

"Akira over here!" Blitz said. "I found a vent that we can get in through."

"Right behind you!" Akira called.

Blitz slid into the vent with Akira following not too far behind.

…

"_This was a terrible idea! Terrible!_" Kelly thought. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" She ordered, pointed to a group of advancing Grunts and their Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu acknowledged the order and launched a powerful bolt of lightning, shocking and fainting the Grunts and the Pokémon.

Kelly was now fighting for her life as Team Rocket threw everything they had at her to stop her from boarding the Airship. Or so they thought that's what she was trying to do. Little did they know that she was only a distraction. Her Blaziken was currently engaging six Poison types, fighting them all at once. Poliwrath was also battling several Poison types at once, which left Kelly and Pikachu to deal with the Grunts.

"Gotcha!" A voice shouted as Kelly felt arms wrap around her arms and chest, constricting her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "Pikachu!"

"Chu!" Pikachu cried as he rammed into the grunt that grabbed Kelly, freeing her.

The grunt was knocked to the ground, in pain.

"Th-Thanks Pikachu." Kelly sighed in relief.

Suddenly Kelly felt a strong arm wrap around her throat, choking her.

"Call off your Pokémon!" The voice demanded.

Kelly grasped for her. She tried to call for Pikachu, but she couldn't and Pikachu was preoccupied by a group of Golbats. Kelly felt consciousness slipping away, she had to do something fast. Kelly suddenly bent her leg up backwards, striking the man between his legs.

"Owwwwwwwwww….." The man groaned as he fell to the ground.

Kelly dropped to her knees as she was free from his grasp, crawling away from him to catch her breath. Kelly reached for her other Pokeballs, calling out her Rampardos, Exeggutor, and Gothitelle. Her three other Pokémon engaged the Team Rocket grunts. Knocking most of them out and fainting most of their Pokémon. The remaining ones started to retreat. Kelly got up to her feet; Pikachu came running up to her a look of concern on his face.

"I'm okay Pika." Kelly said, smiling weakly at her Pokémon.

She looked towards the airship. Most of the Team Rocket reinforcements were refusing to go and stop Kelly. The airship was starting to slowly rise up.

"Hurry up Akira…." Kelly said. "I can handle Grunts, but I don't know if I can stop an airship from leaving….."

…

Akira and Blitz were slowly making their way through the airship, heading for the core room. The two were able to sneak around, unnoticed. No small thanks to the distraction that Kelly was providing. Most non-essential personnel were being sent out to stop her.

"What!?" A voice boomed over the loudspeakers placed all around the airship. "What do you meant they're refusing to go out there!? It's just one girl! How hard can that be!?"

Akira couldn't help but smile.

"_Kelly must be giving them a lot of trouble. I guess she knew what she was talking about when she said she'd be okay."_ Akira thought.

Blitz was leading, just in case, and Akira was following right behind him. It took them a while, but they made it into the core room.

"Tell them to get out there or I'll have their heads!" The voice from the loudspeaker again.

The two made it into the core room. The room was filled with complex machinery, none of which Akira had any idea did what. She spotted several Team Rocket members walking around the room messing with different machinery. She and Lucario ducked behind several cardboard boxes. There were two Rocket members talking to each other, they were close enough for Akira to hear.

"Hey, did you see that Pokémon they have in the other room?" One of them asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe they have that Pokémon locked up! How did the higher ups manage that?" The other asked.

"I heard it was the Boss that captured that. He got the other one too, but the third got away somewhere near Mount Silver. They're draining the energy from those Pokémon to power the ships weapons batteries."

"So that's what that machine does."

"Speaking of which, we need to check the charge levels on those auto cannons. The captain is probably going to want to use it on that intruder they're dealing with. Come on lets go."

The two grunts walked off, heading to a door on the right side of the room.

"Oh no Kelly!" Akira gasped quietly. "Blitz we need to follow them!"

Blitz nodded. "I have an idea."

He lifted up one of the larger cardboard boxes.

"R-Really?" Akira looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"Unless you'd liked to run across the room." He said matter of factly.

She sighed and crawled under the box, Blitz followed. They were able to see out of any holes in the boxes. When they were sure no one was looking in their direction they would slowly start to move. When someone looked towards them, they would drop the box and remain still. They were really close to the next room, but there was also one grunt within reaching distance of them. Akira did her best to calm down her breathing, despite the fact that she was terrified they'd be discovered.

"Core room! Get the weapons batteries charged!" The voice over the loudspeakers barked ordered. "We have a live target to test the auto cannons on."

"_Oh no!_" Akira thought.

The grunt next to them stood up and turned around, walking directly into the box and knocking it over, revealing Akira and Blitz. The four men in the room just stared at the two intruders. Akira and Blitz, froze from shock.

"What-"Was all one of the grunts could say before Akira was up and running.

The Grunts started to pursue, but Blitz stayed behind to cover Akira's escape. Blitz easily knocked out all the Grunts and continued after his trainer. Akira was right there at the door when it suddenly burst opened.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?" The other two grunts asked.

Akira bumped into the older men and was knocked back a bit. The two men stared down at her.

"There's another intruder? So there is more than one?"

"Better report this."

Before any of them could grab Akira, Blitz jumped over her, punching and knocking out both men.

"Akira, don't run off like that." Blitz said.

"S-Sorry." She blushed from embarrassment. "I panicked."

The two continued on to the next room. Opening the door, loud Pokémon cries could be heard. The two stopped and stared in amazement as they saw the Pokémon making those cries.

…

"The ships starting to rise faster!" Kelly said to herself.

The Team Rocket Grunts were using grapple lines to drop down to the ground to try and apprehend her.

"What are you doing Akira!? I guess I'm going to have to try and stall them…..Rampardos and Gothitelle, please go and stop those Team Rocket Grunts." Kelly ordered her Pokémon. "Exeggutor, Poliwrath, Pikachu, and Blaziken, I'm going to need you four to attack the lower part of the ship."

Rampardos and Gothitelle had left to go and battle the grunts. Kelly was showing her other Pokémon where she wanted them to attack the ship. Exeggutor was charging up a Solarbeam, Pikachu was using Thunder, Poliwrath was using Hydro Pump, and Blaziken was using Flamethrower. Each attack was striking the tough metal armor of the ship with little to no effect. Kelly seem to be studying where the attacks did more damage to the armor. The Pokémon continued to blast their attacks at the bottom of the ship.

"This isn't working!" Kelly said. "The armor is too tough! There has to be another way!"

That when she noticed a slight design flaw in the placement of the thrusters for the gravity lifters. The seventh thruster in the back of the ship was place more outwards then the others, making it easier to strike at. However some of the armor would still need to be chipped away. Exeggutor had just finish charging up its Solarbeam.

"Guys stop!" Kelly ordered. "Exeggutor! Aim your Solarbeam at the thruster engine in the back! Hit it just off to the side!"

A massive beam of pure energy was shot towards the thruster engine. The attack hit with such force that it caused a slight explosion, cracking some of the armor.

"Blaziken! Fire Blast on the same spot!"

"Blaze!" The Pokémon cried out as it shot a powerful burst of flames towards the ship.

The attack struck, cracking the armor more and unhinging the engine, causing it to drop a bit a reveal some crucial components.

"Poliwrath! Pikachu! I'm going to need you two to work together." Kelly said. "Poliwrath, I'm going to need you to toss Pikachu towards that engine with all you might! Pikachu, I'm going to need you to strike that engine with the most powerful Volt Tackle you can muster!"

Both the Pokémon looked up at her and nodded. Pikachu jumped towards Poliwrath and the Pokémon caught him in its right hand.

"Poli!" The Pokémon spun around. "Wrath!" The Pokémon cried as it tossed the small Electric Mouse.

Pikachu was soaring quickly. "Pika!" Pikachu began to power itself up for a Volt Tackle attack. Electricity was starting to bounce and cover the small mouse's body. Pikachu looked like a small yellow missile, bound towards the airship. Pikachu struck the engine, causing an explosion large enough to destroy a second engine in the process. Two engines had been destroyed as well as a large chunk of the ship's armor. Pikachu was knocked back, fainted, falling back down to Earth.

"Pikachu!" Kelly cried, trying to brace herself to catch the small Pokémon.

She caught the small Pokémon in her arms. Pikachu looked up at its trainer.

"You did it!" She smiled down at the Pokémon.

Pikachu managed to climb up onto her shoulder. Kelly and her Pokémon looked up at the damaged airship. The Airship was now stationary, unable to ascend or move at all.

…

The two Charizards were currently engaged in an aerial battle above Indigo Stadium. Flying around and dodging each other's attacks, the two Pokémon seemed evenly matched. Jason's Charizard flew around, grabbing the other Charizard around its neck. The other Charizard bit Jason's Charizard on the arm, causing it to release its grip. Then it just spun around, striking Jason's Charizard with its powerful tail. Stunned, Jason's Charizard was left vulnerable. The other Charizard formed a fist and bolts of electricity started sparking from the fist. The other Charizard punched Jason's Charizard, shocking it with the Thunder Punch. Jason's Charizard was struck right on its wings, causing the Pokémon to start falling back to the ground. Jason, without a second's thought called back his Charizard. The crowd's reaction was mixed with boos and cheers.

"After a quick Charizard versus Charizard battle, the World Champion's Charizard proved too much for the Challenger's Charizard." The announcer said. "Jason was forced to call back his most powerful Pokémon! Now which Pokémon will the young trainer use?"

"It doesn't matter who you use!" The World Champion called out. "The outcome will be the same."

"We'll just see about that!" Jason drew another Pokeball.

The Pokeball was tossed and out came Vaporeon.

"A water type, how predictable." The World Champion smirked.

"Jason has chosen his Vaporeon to combat the World Champion's Charizard." The announcer said. "A Water type is a good choice when it comes to types. And Vaporeon has been known to take a good hit or two."

"Begin!" The referee said.

The Charizard was still up in the air.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower."

"Vaporeon use Water Gun!"

The two powerful streams of fire and water collided mid field, both attacks evaporated into mist. Charizard suddenly came flying through the mist heading towards Vaporeon. Vaporeon jumped up to meet Charizard head on, the two Pokémon collided. Charizard grabbed Vaporeon by the tail, but Vaporeon bit onto Charizard's tail, cause the Pokémon to cry out. Charizard dragged Vaporeon up into the sky with it. Vaporeon was biting and scratching at the orange dragon.

"Vaporeon! Water Gun!"

Vaporeon looked down towards Charizard's tail flame and fired a Water Gun attack right at the flame. The attack hit, causing Charizard to reel in pain, letting go of Vaporeon. Vaporeon started dropping, flipping wildly in the air. Vaporeon flipped over, facing the ground. She aim carefully and fired an Ice Beam attack at the ground. Vaporeon used the ice to form a slide to the ground. She landed on the edge of the slide and safely slid to the ground. Charizard used a Flamethrower attack to blast away the ice slide and strike Vaporeon. Vaporeon flinched from the flames, but got right back up and launched a Hydro Pump attack at Charizard, hitting the Pokémon and knocking it to the ground. Charizard flapped its wings, quickly getting to its feet.

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack!"

Vaporeon started rushing towards Charizard.

"Charizard use Metal Claw!"

Charizard's right hand was covered in a coat of metal as it used its fist to block Vaporeon's attack. Vaporeon was knocked back a bit, but ran forward in an attempt to bite Charizard. Charizard swung its Metal Claw towards Vaporeon, but the attack was dodged and Vaporeon bit onto Charizard's left arm.

"Charizard….Thunder Punch."

The fist of the arm that Vaporeon had bit onto was soon covered in volts of electricity. Charizard grabbed Vaporeon by the tail, shocking the Water type. The attack stopped, but Vaporeon was stunned. With Vaporeon still in tow, Charizard flapped its wings and started to fly higher and higher.

"Vaporeon!" Jason cried out in worry.

Charizard flew to the top of the stadium, and then tossed Vaporeon towards the ground with all its might. Vaporeon fell quickly, hitting the ground before anyone could react, dust and smoke where thrown up upon impact. Charizard flew back towards the ground, the flapping of its wings clearing away the dust. Vaporeon was motionless on the ground.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle!" The referee said. "This round goes to Charizard!"

"Even the water powers of Vaporeon were not enough to take down Charizard!" The announcer said and now both Jason and the World Champion have four Pokémon remaining!"

"Charizard return." The World Champion called back his Charizard.

Boos could be heard from the crowd.

"What's this?" The announcer said confused. "Charizard has been called back?"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jason called out. "I wasn't done with your Charizard yet!"

"Now…now…now." Walter shook his head. "I just wanted to give you a taste of what true power is….You'll have to deal with my other Pokémon first."

The World Champion called out another Pokémon. It was a Froslass.

"Grrrr….fine!" Jason said as he called back his Vaporeon.

"The Champion calls back Charizard in favor of Froslass, a Pokémon that has proven to be a tricky battler." The announcer said. "Who will young Jason use to battle the Pokémon?"

"Go Gardevoir!" Jason tossed another Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened and Jason's shiny Gardevoir appeared.

"Gardevoir makes a return appearance." The announcer said. "Will it have better luck against Froslass?"

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!"

"Froslass use Shadow Ball as well."

Both Pokémon formed and launched Shadow Balls at each other. The two shadowy attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"Froslass use Ice Beam."

Froslass fired a light blue beam towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use Psychic to stop the attack!"

Gardevoir focused its psychic powers on the Ice Beam attack, gripping the attack with an invisible force, and causing the attack to dissipate. There wasn't much time for celebration as Gardevoir was struck swiftly by a Shadow Ball attack. Gardevoir, however, seemed relatively unfazed by the attack. Froslass moved forward, floating incredibly quickly.

"Froslass use Ice Fang."

"Gardevoir, teleport to dodge!"

Froslass attempted to bite down on Gardevoir with its icy cold jaw, but Gardevoir would simply teleport away, every time the Ghost Pokémon got near.

"Froslass use Confuse Ray."

There was a bright flash that seemed aimed at Gardevoir. After the flash, Gardevoir was confused. Confused and unable to determine friend from foe, Gardevoir just started randomly launching Shadow Ball attacks. Some shot into the air, harmless; others hit the ground, causing small craters. One shot directly towards the crowd, but Linore's Espeon came to the rescue, using its own Shadow Ball attack to deflect the other.

"Jason! Get that Pokémon under control!" Brain called out from the stands.

"I'm trying!" Jason called back.

"Froslass use Ominous Wind." The World Champion ordered.

A cold, chilly wind blew at Gardevoir. The attack struck her and knocked her back. However, she still was confused and launched another Shadow Ball attack, this time aimed directly at Jason. Luxio jumped up in front of Jason and used Iron Tail on the Shadow Ball attack to deflect it back at Gardevoir. Gardevoir was knocked to the ground by its own attack. Gardevoir used its psychic powers to bring it to a standing position. The effects of Confuse Ray had worn off.

"Froslass use Ice Shard."

Shards of Ice started to appear around Froslass; suddenly Froslass was launched forward with the shards of ice, heading towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use Protect!" Jason ordered.

Froslass attack hit an invisible barrier, stopping its attacks.

"Gardevoir Fire Punch!"

Gardevoir's fist became enveloped in flames as a swift punch was delivered to Froslass, effectively stunning and burning the Ice type.

"Gardevoir now use Shadow Ball!"

Gardevoir brought her hands together and formed a sphere of dark energy, then she held it out in front of her, using her psychic powers to split the sphere in two slightly smaller spheres, then four, then eight, doubling the number at every split. Then the tiny spheres were teleported all around Froslass. Then with a flick of her wrist, Gardevoir launched all the spheres and Froslass was bombarded by a barrage of Shadow Balls. All the attacks connected, effectively damaging Froslass. Froslass dropped to the ground fainted.

"Froslass is unable to battle!" The referee said. "This round goes to Gardevoir!"

The crowd started cheering; more cheers could be heard as more people seem to be on Jason's side.

"What an awesome battle! Gardevoir was able to eliminate Froslass before it could unleash more of its terrifying tricks!" The announcer said. "And now Jason leads this battle with four Pokémon remaining while the World Champion only has three! There will be a five minute intermission to allow the trainers to change up their strategies."

Jason sighed in relief as he Gardevoir floated over to him.

"Hey! You did great!" He smiled at the Pokémon; he gave the Pokémon a quick hug. "It's not over yet and I'll need you for part two."

Gardevoir nodding in understanding.

"Jason!" He heard his named being called from the stadium entrance.

He looked over and saw, Brian, Maria, Linore, and her Pokémon walking towards them. Jason, Luxio, and Gardevoir went over to meet them.

"Hey guys!" Jason smiled. "They let you out onto the battlefield?"

"Yup." Maria said with a slight smile. "It's a special match, so security let us come see how you were doing."

"I have a one Pokémon lead." Jason said. "And every battle has been a close one, with me just barely winning."

"Still any lead is preferable over no lead, right?" Linore said. "Besides, I think the World Champion underestimated you and is still underestimating you."

"As long as you don't have any more meltdowns and keep your cool, I think you got this." Brian added.

"Thanks guys…" Jason paused for a moment. "You guys hear from the others?"

All three shook their heads.

"No." Linore spoke. "However, I have been listening in on the news reports near Cianwood, apparently there was a massive earthquake followed by what sounded like several small explosions."

"Is Kelly alright!?" Jason asked full of worry.

"We….don't know."

"Jason! Stay focused!" Brian said. "You have a match to win!"

"Alright." Jason sighed. "I…I'll keep my head about me."

"Good! Because you're not losing to him after beating me."

"The five minute intermission is over." The announcer said. "Will the trainer's please return to the field."

"Good Luck, Jason."

"Thanks." He nodded towards his three friends and turned to head back onto the battlefield.

The World Champion was waiting for him; he still wore that smirk, full of confidence, having no doubt of victory.

"Part two of the World Championship battle is about to begin!" The announcer said. "The Challenger, Jason Malone, is leading this battle with a four to three Pokémon League. Can he keep the momentum going? Or will he be overwhelmed?"

"Gardevoir." Jason motioned for his Pokémon to go out onto the battlefield.

Gardevoir nodded and slowly floated out onto the field.

"Go Dragonite." The World Champion tossed out a Pokeball and a large, light orange Dragon appeared.

"Jason is going with Gardevoir, while The World Champion is going with his Dragonite. Dragonite is fresh while Gardevoir has seen action in this battle." The announcer said. "Let's see what unfolds."

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Dragonite use Dragon Claw."

Dragonite flapped its wings and shot forward towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use Psychic to hold it back!"

Dragonite was stopped in midair by Gardevoir's psychic powers. Gardevoir exerted a lot of energy and willpower just go keep Dragonite still. Dragonite was starting to break free of the psychic grip.

"Gardevoir use Teleport!"

Gardevoir teleported around Dragonite just as it broke free. Dragonite stopped its charge once it realized that Gardevoir had teleported again.

"Dragonite use Dragon Pulse."

Dragonite fired a powerful bluish beam.

"Gardevoir use Psychic again. Turn the attack back around!"

Gardevoir focused all her Psychic energy on the Dragon Pulse attack, stopping it and trying to reverse the direction the attack was traveling. However, Jason overlooked something. Dragonite was on the move again. It appeared next to Gardevoir and struck her with a Dragon Claw attack. Gardevoir was hit back into a barricade and dropped to the ground, fainted.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle!" The referee said. "The round goes to Dragonite!"

There were cheers among the crowd as well as some boos.

"After a tough battle with Froslass, Gardevoir was no match for the power of Dragonite and now the battle is tied at three to three!" The announcer said.

Jason called back his Gardevoir and thanked her for the hard fought battles.

"Lux! Lux!" Luxio looked up at her trainer; she was jumping up and down, demanding to be sent into battle.

"Not yet." Jason shook his head. "Don't worry you'll have your chance."

Luxio let out a disappointed purr. Jason got out another Pokeball, but before he could call out his next Pokémon, the World Champion called back his Dragonite. That action was met with boos from the crowd.

"I think I'll save this Pokémon for later." He smirked. "You seem to be struggling with that one."

Jason glared at him. "Just send out your next Pokémon."

"As you wish."

With the flick of his wrist, his next Pokémon was called out.

"Rai! Raichu!" The yellowish brown mouse Pokémon cried out as it appeared.

Jason called out his next Pokémon. A long blue serpent Pokémon appeared. His Dragonair.

"It'll be Raichu versus Dragonair this round." The announcer said. "Dragonair was impressive in its World Tournament debut, single handedly taking out three Pokémon, and it has been impressive in every battle since. Now let's just see if Dragonair's impressiveness can stand up to Raichu's electrical fury!"

"Begin!"

"Raichu use Thunder."

"Raiiiiiiiichu!" The electric mouse Pokémon cried as it fired a massive bolt of electricity towards Dragonair.

"Dragonair use Agility to dodge!"

Dragonair started moving quickly around the battlefield, moving as if it was teleporting. Each attempted electrical attack was dodged.

"Raichu, Quick Attack. Match the Dragonair's speed."

Raichu took off on all fours, matching Dragonair's speed and managing to strike at the Pokémon a few times. However, the damage that Dragonair was receiving wasn't much.

"Dragonair use Dragon Pulse!"

Dragonair stopped and launched a blue green beam towards Raichu. Without stopping its attack, Raichu quickly moved out of the way and dodged the attack.

"Keep launching the attacks!" Jason ordered.

Per its trainer's ordered, Dragonair kept launching the Dragon Pulse attacks. Raichu kept using its greater speed to dodge the attacks and then quickly strike at Dragonair. While Raichu's attacks weren't doing much damage, Dragonair was being struck by a lot of them and was slowly being weakened.

"Dragonair use Bind!"

As Raichu was running towards Dragonair, Dragonair managed to wrap its long serpent like body around Raichu. Dragonair started constricting Raichu tightly. Raichu started squirming in pain.

"Jason!" Walter called from across the field. "You disappoint me. I thought you were smarter than this." Walter smirked. "Raichu use Thunder." He ordered.

"_Oh no!_" Jason thought.

Raichu let out a powerful burst of electricity and Dragonair took the full force of the attack. Dragonair's cries of pain filled the arena as it was zapped into submission. Raichu stopped the electrical attack and was released from the Bind as Dragonair dropped to the ground as it was barely able to rise up. Several members of the crowd gasped as Dragonair was even able to go on battle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this Dragonair has some serious fortitude." The announcer commented.

"Hmmm, not bad, actually." Walter admitted. "Let's help it stay down. Raichu use Mega Punch."

Raichu rushed towards the injured Dragonair. Dragonair who was unable to dodge met the full force of the Mega Punch attack.

"Now use Iron Tail."

Raichu's tail became coated in a thick layer of steel as it spun around as struck Dragonair with its steel tail.

"Finish it with Thunderpunch."

Raichu's fist was covered in electricity as its fist connected to Dragonair's head. After the vicious assault, however, Dragonair was still there.

"How is this Dragonair still in this!?" The announcer exclaimed. "It just won't go down!"

Dragonair was injured, fatigued, and paralyzed. It was breathing heavily.

"Dragonair!" Jason called out. Dragonair looked over at its trainer. Jason continued. "I know you're tired! I know you're hurt, but please hang in there! You can beat that Raichu, I know you can! You took out three Pokémon once, you can handle one Raichu! Come on buddy!"

Dragonair looked back at Raichu, then looked at the ground, closed its eyes and took a deep breath. Dragonair suddenly started to glow a bright white. It started to shrink and lose its serpent form, growing more bulky and dragon like, with two arms, legs, and wings appearing. The bright white light disappeared and in Dragonair's place stood a refreshed Dragonite. The orange dragon let out a deep calm cry. The crowd let out surprised mutters.

"Whoa….." Jason stared in surprise.

"Well, would you look at that! Dragonair evolved into Dragonite!" The announcer said. "What a twist of fate!"

Dragonite looked back at its trainer with a smile on its face. Jason felt his confidence renewed.

"Alright, Dragonite lets show em how it's done!" Jason said. "Use Outrage!"

Dragonite suddenly became enraged, its eyes burning with a bright intensity. It flapped its wings and took to the air. Dragonite flew up and then started to dive bomb towards Raichu. Raichu was launching bolts of electricity towards Dragonite, but each attempted attack was easily dodged. Dragonite slammed into Raichu, striking it with tremendous force. Raichu was fainted after one hit.

"Raichu is unable to battle!" The referee said. "This round goes to Dragonite."

The crowd cheered loudly for Jason, there seemed to be hardly anyone rooting for the current Champion. Walter called back Raichu.

"What looked like a defeat was turned into a victory by a too close for comfort evolution." The announcer said. "Jason now leads three to two."

"Woo! What to go Dragonite!" Jason cheered.

Dragonite smiled and cried happily.

"You're acting like you already won!" Walter called out. "When in reality you're still far from it."

"Just call out your next Pokémon!" Jason retaliated.

Another Pokeball was drawn and thrown, this time; however, Jason was in for a surprise. Another Dragonite stood across from Jason's own Dragonite. Walter just smirked.

"Well it's another same Pokémon battle." The announcer said. "This time it's Dragonite versus Dragonite."

"Begin!"

"Dragonite Hyper Beam!" Both trainers ordered.

Both Dragonites fired powerful orange beams at each other. Both attacks collided mid field, causing an explosion, kicking up dust and dirt. Once the dust cleared, both Pokémon were locked in combat. With one Dragonite trying to overpower the other. Jason's Dragonite managed to get the other Dragonite in a head lock. Then Jason's Dragonite lifted up the other Dragonite and slammed him into the ground. The other Dragonite quickly recovered and swung its tail and it rose to its feet, tripping Jason's Dragonite. Then the other Dragonite fist became encased in a thick layer of ice as it attempted an Ice Punch attack. Dragonite attempted to dodge and was partially successful. The Ice Punch attack struck Dragonite's wing, causing the Pokémon to momentarily flinch. Dragonite retaliated with a Dragon Pulse directly to the other Dragonite, which was knocked back. Dragonite got to its feet, flapped its wings and took off into the sky. The other Dragonite followed, flying after and slamming into Dragonite. The took Pokémon were soon locked in aerial combat, flying around each other and launching different attacks at each other. Dragonite attempted an Ice Punch attack, rushing towards the other Dragonite. Dragonite, however, swung wildly and missed. The other Dragonite took advantage of the momentary pause in combat and struck Dragonite with its own Ice Punch. The attack connected, striking Dragonite in the chest, causing the Pokémon to plummet down to the ground.

"Dragonite." Walter smirked. "Now use Draco Meteor."

From the air, the other Dragonite fired up a huge blue orb. The orb flew up a bit and then exploded, breaking off into smaller basketball sized meteors that were falling towards Dragonite. Dragonite was unable to move and the attack was unavoidable. Dragonite was struck by several of the meteors as the other just crashed into the battlefield. After the attack was over, Dragonite laid on the battlefield, fainted.

"Jason's Dragonite is unable to battle." The referee said. "The World Champion's Dragonite is the winner of this round."

"Dragonite!" Jason called out.

The crowded erupted into boos. Walter looked annoyed by them. Walter's Dragonite flew back to the ground.

"Jason's newly evolved Dragonite was no match for Walter's experienced Dragonite!" The announcer said. "Now the battle is tied at two to two."

Jason called back his Dragonite.

"Thanks buddy." Jason said to his Dragonite inside the Pokeball. "You tried your hardest."

Jason put up the Pokeball. Luxio tugged at Jason's pant leg. When Jason looked down at her, she was practically begging to be let into the battle.

"Not yet." Jason said, calmly. "You'll get your chance."

Jason drew another Pokeball and out came his Charizard. Walter just smirked.

"And out comes Jason's Charizard." The announcer said. "After a vicious battle with Walter's own Charizard, does Jason's Charizard have enough energy left to do battle with Dragonite?"

"Begin!"

Dragonite took to the air with Charizard tailing not too far behind. Both Pokémon were taking quick strikes at one another, with the other chasing after and then retaliating. Dragonite seemed to be the quicker of the two.

"Charizard use Rage!"

Charizard's eyes burned with rage as it grew stronger from each of Dragonite's quick physical strikes.

"Charizard now use Mega Punch!"

Charizard rushed towards Dragonite, punching it across the face, causing it to be momentarily stunned.

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!"

Charizard blasted Dragonite with a blue green beam, sending the Dragon type crashing into the ground.

"Charizard! Slam into it!"

Charizard started flying quickly towards the down Dragonite.

"Dragonite, use Rock Slide."

Dragonite grabbed rocks from the battlefield and threw a swarm of them at Charizard. Charizard was hit and fell to the ground. Both Pokémon were down and slowly got to their feet.

"Charizard Smokescreen!"

Charizard released a thick cloud of smoke, from its mouth, that quickly covered the battlefield. Neither Pokémon could be seen.

"Dragonite, blow that smoke out of here."

Dragonite started flapping its wings, blowing the smoke out of the stadium. When the smokescreen was cleared, Charizard was nowhere to be seen; only a freshly dug hole remained.

"Dragonite, take to the air."

Dragonite flew up into the air, out of reach of Charizard's Dig attack. About a half a minute had passed and Charizard still remained underground.

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam…..blast the field."

Dragonite started blasting the battlefield with powerful orange beams, collapsing the field onto Charizard.

"Nice try." Walter called out to Jason. "But that isn't going to work."

Charizard suddenly came flying out of the rubble. It grabbed onto Dragonite and kept flying higher. Dragonite struggled and struggled to get free. Charizard did a backflip midair and started dive bombing to the ground. The two Pokémon neared the ground and Dragonite was still unable to free itself from Charizard's grip. Charizard quickly flung Dragonite in front of it as they crashed into the ground. Dirt was tossed up, once again hiding the Pokémon from view. Charizard flew up unharmed. Once the dirt cleared, Dragonite laid on the ground, but slowly rose to its feet, exhausted. Dragonite then fell back down to the ground, fainted.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" The referee said. "Charizard is the winner!"

"Yes!" Jason cheered.

The crowded erupted into cheers, almost everyone was cheering for him.

"Wow!" The announcer exclaimed. "What an impressive battle. After what was a head to head battle with Dragonite, Jason is one Pokémon away from becoming the second ever World Champion."

Walter called back his Dragonite; however that smirk still remained on his face.

…

"Jason is one Pokémon away from victory!" Maria said excitingly.

"Things are looking up." Brian said. "I think he's ready for anything, he's looking unstoppable."

"Yes, but….." Linore started. "What about Walter's last remaining Pokémon? His Charizard…"

"With his two best Pokémon, Charizard and Luxio," Brain replied. "Jason can take it down."

"Hmmmmm….."

…

Kelly and her Pokémon still watched the airship, waiting to see if they found some way to started moving again. The Airship had remained stationary, not rising or dropping.

"Guess we hit a vital part of the ship." Kelly comment to her Pokémon.

She had spoken too early as the ship started turning, until the front was facing her. She was terror stricken, unable to move or react.

"Th-This can't be good." She said, her voice shaking.

…

Alice stood in shock at the Pokémon that was trapped in the circular cage. Moltres had wires strapped to it that was slowly zapping it energy away. Moltres was thrashing violently inside the cage. Its cries filled the small room. The room was a small room with the cage that trapped Moltres, along with the machine that had several charge meters on it and there was stairs that lead to a console. Alice quickly ran over to the console, which was filled with unlabeled buttons and a screen with complex programing.

"I have no clue was this does!" Alice cried out. "That's it!"

She started pressing buttons at random, accidently causing the machine to sap Moltres energy quicker.

…

Matt ducked as one of the grunts attempted to tackle him. The grunt flew over his head and crashed into the engine. Matt had fully loaded up the engine with coal now it was only a matter of time before it overheated and exploded.

"Stop right there!" More grunts came running into the engine room.

Team Rocket was bent on stopping him from sabotaging their engines, sending Grunts to stop him. One grunt ran forward and tackled him, holding him down while another started punching him. Matt quickly brought his knees up to the grunt's chest and kicked him off him and then he tripped the other grunt. Matt jumped to his feet, just as another Grunt came up behind him and had him in a headlock. Matt quickly started using him momentum to spin around, causing the grunt to loosen his grip. Matt pushed the guy head first into an engine, knocking him out.

"They're persistent…." Matt took deep breaths. "I'll give them that."

An alarm started sounding.

~_Engine Seven heat level is critical_~ A mechanical voice said. ~_Engine overload imminent. All personnel please evacuate the engine room._~

"Well that's my queue to leave." Matt said.

Suddenly a gunshot sounded. There was a snap as the bullet impacted near Matt, but missed him. Near the entrance, there was a grunt with a handgun, firing at him. Matt quickly dropped to the ground and crawled to cover.

"He's over there!" One of the grunts called out. "Go get him, I'll cover you."

"Or…we can just shoot him from here." Another voice said.

"Yeah…that idea is better."

Gunshots started ringing, as bullets started flying all over the place with the occasional pause to reload. Matt was trapped.

"Watch where you're shooting!" One of the grunts called out. "Don't hit the engines!"

"What!?" The other grunt replied as he fired off another round, which happen to hit Engine Seven.

"Oh sh-" Matt didn't get to finish talking, as Engine Seven exploded.

…

The ship rattling explosion surprised Alice.

"Wh-What was that!?" She said out loud.

"Engine Seven has exploded!" A voice said over the loudspeakers. "Repeat! Engine Seven has exploded and engines five and six are critically damaged! Get a repair crew down there or we're going down!"

"_Matt_!" Alice thought with worry. "_I hope he's okay._"

She went back to messing with the control panel trying her hardest to free Moltres.

"Deactivate!" She cried out. "Do something!" She started banging on the console.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" A voice shouted.

Alice looked over to the door and saw a Team Rocket Grunt approaching her.

"Get away from there!" he said.

"Stay away from me or I'll release Moltres!" She threatened while holding her hand above a button she hadn't pushed before.

"Ha!" He laughed. "You don't know how to free that thing."

Alice pushed the button. Suddenly the machine sapping Moltres' energy died down.

"Oh now you've done it." The grunt jumped forward, tackled Alice to the ground, and kept her pinned there.

"AHHH! Let me go!" She started slapping him

The grunt wrapped his arms around her throat and started choking her. Alice gasped for breath as she struggled. Slowly her vision started to go blurry. Alice brought her hands to the man's face. She started scratching and clawing at him in an attempt to break.

"Stop it!" The man shouted.

Alice brought her hand back, formed a fist, and struck the man right in the nose. The grunt released her for a second, bringing his hands up to his nose. Alice quickly crawled out from under him; she got out one of her Pokeballs and called out her Totodile.

"Totodile, get him!" She pointed.

"Totodile!" The Pokémon cried as it jumped at the man, biting right onto his arm.

The man cried out and struggled with Totodile. Alice ran over to the cage. Moltres still thrashed wildly, attempting to get out.

"I'll get you out!" Alice said. "Just hold on!"

Alice attempted to pull the door to the cage open, but no matter what it wouldn't move.

"Come on! Open!" She shouted.

Suddenly the calm humming of the ship died down and the Airship started to slowly descend.

"Mayday! Mayday! Engines Five and Six are down. The Airship can't sustain its! We're going down! Brace yourself!" A voice over the loudspeaker cried out.

Alice held onto the cage as the Airship started to fall faster and faster. It was falling so fast that Totodile and that Grunt were being pulled up to the ceiling.

"Totodile!" She cried out.

The ship was falling so fast that Alice felt her internal organs twist and turn. She felt like she would vomit. The ship hit the ground with a deafening explosion and suddenly Alice blacked out.

…

_Somewhere beneath Indigo Plateau…._

Edward Teache sat in the back corner of a dark, dank prison cell. He sat in silence, quietly plotting out his revenge on his former student, Thomas Walter. Everything had been taken from him, so it was only fair that he'd do the same.

"S-Sir?" A voice said.

Edward looked up and saw a Team Rocket grunt standing at the door to his cell with keys in his hands. The Grunt unlocked the cell door and opened it; the grunt stepped aside to let him out. Edward stood up, dusted himself off and walked out the cell.

"Did you bring everything I asked you to?" Edward asked.

"Yes sir." The grunt replied.

The grunt handed Edward a key. "There is a vehicle waiting for you, just outside the stadium, and clean suit has been laid out for you, and here…." Edward was handed a pistol. "What are you planning to do sir?"

"To get my revenge." He replied. "I suggest you and the others find your way to Neoterra."

"Sir?"

"Things are going to fall apart over here." Edward checked the clip on the pistol. "Team Rocket will be reborn in Neoterra."

"Yes sir."

The grunt walked off without another word. Edward quickly changed into the new suit. He put the pistol and keys away and headed out.

…

"Don't worry Zapdos!" Akira cried. "I'll get you out!"

She ran towards the cage and grabbed onto it. She received a shock through her arm, cause her to jump back and hold her arm.

"Akira!" Blitz ran over to his trainer.

"I'm okay Blitz" Akira said as she held her arm. "My arm just went numb."

"Let me try!" Blitz said.

Her brought his hands together and formed an Aura Sphere and launched it at the cage. The attack was just absorbed along with Zapdos' energy.

"That didn't work!" Blitz said in surprise.

"What do we do!?" Akira said.

"Akira! That console must be the controls!" Blitz pointed up the stairs.

Akira turned and ran up the stairs to the console. She took a quick glance at the controls and the screens.

"Oh man….this is like a whole different language to me." She commented. "Better watch what I push."

Akira kept messing around while Blitz was examining the cage.

"Here we go!" Akira cried out as she pushed a button.

~_Auto Cannons activated. Charge level at One Hundred percent.~ _

"Oh no." Akira gasped.

…

The front panel of the Airship slid away to reveal three massive plasma cannons as they started to slid out.

"No!" Kelly gasped.

She quickly got out her Pokeballs and started calling back her Pokémon, despite their protests. She grabbed Pikachu in her arms and started running for the forest.

…

"No! No! No! No!" Akira cried out as she started pushing random buttons in an attempt to save her friend.

One of the screens changes to show a video feed from outside. Showing everything that was going on. Akira could only watch on if fear as the plasma cannons started firing at her friend.

…

The first explosion was too close to Kelly, but the second and third ones weren't too far behind. Two more explosions in front of Kelly and Pikachu caused her to change her path and take off running in a different direction. The blast from the cannons were very sporadic, some missing horribly, others coming close to hitting their intended target.

"Almost there!" Kelly called out to Pikachu as they neared the forest.

She looked back. One more volley was fired from the cannons. The blast looked like they were right on target. Kelly quickly tossed Pikachu away from her. The next moment, Kelly realized she was in the air and in pain. One of the blasts must have landed next to her and the force threw her. Everything slowly went dark after that.

…

All Akira saw on the screen was a cloud of dust from the cannon blast and literally destroyed landscape, but no sign of Kelly.

~_Target eliminated._~

Akira felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"NO! NO! NO!" She cried as she banged on the console.

~_Auto Cannons deactivated. _~

The machine sapping all of Zapdos' energy also shut down. After her outburst, Akira dropped to the floor in tears, thinking that she had just killed one of her best friends.

"Core Room! What's going on!?" A voice shouted over the loudspeaker. "Core Room respond!" A few seconds of silence. "Someone get down there and find out what's going wrong! Now!"

"Akira!" Blitz ran over to his trainer. "We need to get Zapdos out of that cage." He shook Akira, but she just sat there, crying.

…

Pikachu had landed safely in a bush after his trainer had thrown him. Pikachu came running out of the forest onto a destroyed landscape. Now he had to find Kelly in all this mess.

"Pika!" He called out to his trainer. "Pika!"

Pikachu using his heighten sense, ran off into the nearby forest. He could hear someone. He ran and ran until her came upon a body near a tree. Kelly looked horrible. Parts of her clothes had been torn or burned away. She had some burns on her and a head injury with cause blood to appear on her forehead. Then there were the injures that Pikachu couldn't see, like her broken bones and bruised rib cage. She was unconscious.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as it ran to its trainer's side.

She was still breathing.

"Pikachu." Pikachu shook her arm gently as to wake up.

"Pika?" Pikachu shook her again, with no response.

"Chu?" Pikachu poked her with his tail.

Pikachu had a worried expression on its face as he continued to gently shake his trainer in an attempt to wake her.

…

Jason had a clear two to one advantage; however, he was well aware that it would take everything he had to defeat Walter's last Pokémon. A Pokeball was tossed and out came the World Champion's Charizard.

"Well folks, Thomas Walter is down to one Pokémon." The announcer said. "He's Charizard. Jason has two Pokémon remaining and it's going to take everything those two Pokémon have for Jason to win here tonight."

The two Charizards stood across from each other.

"Be-" Before the referee could even say begin, there were several loud noises above the stadium. Everyone looked up to see several dozen black helicopters above the stadium. The crowd was filled with nervous muttering.

"What's this?" Jason looked closer and spotted red Rs on the side of each Helicopter. "Team Rocket!?" He gasped.

The side doors on the helicopter slid open and several rope lines were dropped. Then people in black begin to slide down the ropes. Some of them dropped down onto the battlefield, while most were dropping into the crowd. Some of the Team Rocket members called out Pokémon while other were armed with firearms. Several gunshots were fired into the air, igniting panic in the crowd. All the exits to the stadium were blocked by the Rocket's Pokémon.

…

"What's going on!?" Maria looked around worryingly.

"It's Team Rocket!" Linore said.

"What are they doing here!?" Brian shouted.

The three of them were surrounded by a few Team Rocket members.

"Don't move!" One of them shouted, aiming a smg at them. "Sit down and don't' move!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No." Brain said. "You guys need to-"

Brian was hit in the back on the head by another Team Rocket grunt.

"Shut up!" He said.

"Brian!" Maria helped him up.

Linore's Umbreon and Espeon were growling at the Team Rocket grunts. Fraxure stood protectively in front of Brian and Maria.

"You two."Linore said to her Pokémon. "Stand down….." She then looked over at Brian. "Call off your Fraxure." She said. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

Brian reluctantly told Fraxure to stand down.

…

Jason looked around as he was surrounded; Charizard and Luxio were glaring at the Team Rocket members. One Team Rocket member, a red haired woman, walked up to Walter with a pistol pointed at him.

"Walter!" Jason called out. "Come on! We need to put this battle on hold and drive these guys out of here!"

Suddenly, the red haired woman handed off the pistol to Walter, then Walter pulled her close to him and kissed her. There were murmurs of confusion among the crowd. The announcer had fallen silent; he was more than likely being forced by Team Rocket.

"Wh-What!?" Jason was confused.

Walter and the woman broke apart. Walter looked over at Jason and smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said. "I'm with Team Rocket. Not only that, I'm their leader."

Jason didn't know what to think. He was so confused and at a loss of words.

"H-H-How could you!" Jason shouted.

He ran forward, pushing past some of the Team Rocket Grunts, heading straight for Walter. Walter's Charizard suddenly smacked Jason in the chest with his tail. Jason was knocked back and out of breath. Luxio and Charizard moved over protectively around Jason.

"So now you learn the truth." Walter said. "You all learn the truth." He said, this time talking to the crowd.

A Team Rocket Grunt took the camera away from one of the camera men and went towards Walter with it.

"I've been secretly trying to revive Team Rocket from the ashes of its two former defeats." Walter said. "We have the resources; all we needed was the exact time to strike. This whole tournament was just a setup for exactly that."

Walter walked towards Jason, both Luxio and Charizard lunged forward to attack Walter, but were quickly knocked away by Walter's own Charizard. The Team Rocket cameraman followed Walter as he neared Jason.

"And now Jason, you're going to be battling for more than just a Championship, no. You're battling for the lives of everyone in this entire world." He said. "As your friends who are currently fighting for their lives."

Jason attempted to stand, but he was in too much pain. He was also out of breath.

"Oh and….I have another surprise for you." Walter continued. "Anya, introduce our special guest."

"Right away sir." Anya replied.

She got out what appeared to be a small remote like device and pressed a button on it. On the side of battlefield, part of it slid away and something started to rise up. A small circular stage rose up, on it was a person chained up. It was a girl, a very familiar looking girl. Jason looked up

"E-Everlynn!" He gasped.

"J-J-Jason!" She called to him.

Jason slowly stood up and then took off running towards Everlynn. One Team Rocket grunt came out of nowhere and blocked Jason from getting to Everlynn.

"If you want to free her, then you must win." Walter said to Jason.

"What's the point?" Jason turned back around. "Damn you!"

"This is still a Championship battle!" Walter lost his cool for the first time. "We'll finish this and see who the better is."

Luxio jumped protectively in front of Jason, electricity bouncing off of her body. Charizard flew over to Jason, landing next to its Trainer.

"You're battling for the fate of the world." Walter said. "You win, and I'll disband Team Rocket."

"And if you win?" Jason dared ask.

"Then Kanto and Johto are destroyed." He replied. "And the whole world gets to see your defeat."

"As if I have a choice." Jason said, his body aching.

Jason looked over at Everlynn who was thrashing against her bindings. He then turned back to Walter, glaring at the man. Jason was battling for the world; of course he wouldn't let them down. Little did he know, that situations elsewhere weren't going too well.

_**Alright, well now to take another three to four month break! Bye guys!  
><strong>_

_**Just joking! Part 2 coming soon (Won't be as long as this part, by the way!)**_


	50. Chapter 49 (Part Two) End Of The Line

_**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long getting out Part Two of Chapter 49! Had a minor case of writer's block, well several minor cases of writer's block. Anyway, its here now and now you can see why I split it into two parts. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 49 (Part Two)**

End Of The Line

Jason struggled to his feet after being knocked down by the Team Rocket Grunt. Luxio and Charizard jumped protectively in front of him. His chest was still in pain. His two Pokémon glared at the World Champion and his crowd in the stadium had been pacified, as Team Rocket grunts littered the stands, with Pokémon at their side, keeping the innocent bystanders from leaving.

"We have a battle to finish." The World Champion said simply.

"What would be the point?" Jason replied. "Win or lose, the outcome would be the same…I know you won't keep your word."

"Oh what? You assume because I'm evil that I'm untrustworthy?" The World Champion's face showing mock hurt. "I may be evil, but I don't lie to my family and you're family Jason."

Jason expression changed to one of uncertainty.

"Beside…." The Champion continued. "You would doom all these people." He point along the crowd. "And your friend over there." He motioned towards Everlynn.

Jason looked over at Everlynn, whose face was covered in an expression of fear as she still struggled with her bindings.

"Come on Jason. Where is that indomitable spirit that got you this far? You know, the Jason that would be like his mom and protect everyone and stand up to the bad guys?" The Champion said that last part a bit mockingly.

Jason flinched a bit. He remembered that last part. When he was younger, he use to always tell his mother that he wanted to be a great champion just like her, protecting the helpless and standing up to the villains of the world when no one else would. The way his uncle had said that got under his skin, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of justifying with a response.

"Fine. Fine." The World Champion replied after a few seconds of silence. "I see you still don't trust me. How about this? How about I give you proof that I'll keep my word? For example, what if I set your friend free of her bindings? How about that?"

He looked serious enough. Jason contemplated the offer. Everlynn would be free of her bindings, but she would still be trapped here just like everyone else.

"Well?" The Champion said impatiently.

"Let her go already, so we can finish the battle." Jason demanded.

Walter waved two fingers at Everlynn, signifying the two Rocket Grunts next to her to untie her. The two grunts fumbled with the chains, unlocking her feet first and then her arms, setting her free. Everlynn quickly ran over to where Jason was. She wrapped her arms around him and tightly as she could.

"You okay?" He asked her with genuine concern. "They didn't do anything to hurt you did they?"

"I'm fine." She said, her voice sounding like a mix of sadness and fear. "They took my Pokémon and my stuff…."

"We'll get them back." He said. "I promise…." Pausing for a moment, they pulled away. "You'll have to tell me what happened after we're out of this mess."

She nodded at him as they both turned to face the World Champion.

"Alright, your friend is free as promised." The Champion said.

Without missing a beat, Jason's Charizard rushed towards the other Charizard.

…

Alice jolted wide awake and sat up quickly, her head throbbing in tremendous pain. Her vision still slightly blurred to where she could only make out the shape of her surroundings. Very slowly her vision cleared to reveal the destruction around her. The Core Room that she was in was completely caved in. There was a hole in the roof of the room, revealing the cavern that the Airship tried to ascend out of. The floor of the room was covered it the rubble of the roof. Moltres was still trapped in its cage, but Moltres looked as if it was fainted from the crash. Alice had also lost sight of the Team Rocket Grunt and her Totodile.

"_Totodile_!" She suddenly remembered.

For the first time since waking, Alice tried to move her arms. She was met with a sharp pain that shot throughout her left arm resulting in her crying out in pain and clutching her arm. It was broken.

"Owwww….." She cried. "Oh no! My arm!"

Using her right arm to hold her left arm against her body, Alice struggled to her feet, but managed to make it to her feet. She also noticed that she had lost her hat during the fall and her long red hair was moving freely now, covering her face and generally being a nuisance while she searched for her Pokémon. Her left sleeve had been completely torn off; there were other tears along her outfit though.

"Totodile!" She called out as she searched the room, being careful not to trip and cause further pain to herself. "Totodile."

She looked around, using her feet to try and remove some of the rubble.

"Toto…dile…." She heard a Pokémon cry.

"Totodile! Where are you!?" She called out.

"Dile…." She heard the Pokémon call out again. It sounded like it was in pain.

"Totodile?" She called out once again.

Alice heard movement to the side. Totodile slowly crawled out from underneath a metal slab, and then stumbled to the ground, fainted.

"Totodile!" Alice cried and quickly moved over to the fainted Pokémon.

She bent down to pick up the Pokémon in her arms, but remembered her broken arm at the last second and thought against it. She reached around to her left side and retrieved Totodile's Pokeball.

"Sorry buddy." She said regrettably. "But you'll be safer in your Pokeball."

She aimed the Pokeball at her Pokémon as the water starter was called back to its Pokeball. She then put the Pokeball up and moved towards Moltres' cage. She picked up a tiny piece of rubble and tossed it towards Moltres' cage and sure enough the cage was electrified.

"Oh course." She sighed. "First the ship crashed, then my arm breaks, and now this….."

Alice felt a tight grip on her left which sent ripples of pain through her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. She looked to see who was doing that and was met with a fist to the face. Alice recoiled in pain, temporarily using her good arm to cover the spot on her face where she was punched. Alice got a good look at her attacker, a female Team Rocket member stood not too far from her, in a fighting stance. This Team Rocket member had long black hair and was wearing a black dress that had a slit on the side revealing her legs or it would if it wasn't torn at the bottom and only went down to her lower thighs. There were also other tears along the side of the dress, revealing parts of her undergarments. Alice glared at her attacker, who she could only guess was a Team Rocket Executive, despite her arm being in pain. Her attacker was a few years older than Alice. Alice raised her one good hand in a defensive position. The Team Rocket grunt paced around Alice, looking at her with a slight crazed look in her dark green eyes. Alice turned and kept her eyes on her, worried that she would lunge at her at any moment. The Executive looked as if she lunged forward. Alice, never having been in a fight herself, was caught off guard and back up instinctively, tripping and falling on her behind. Alice had been tricked though as the female Executive stood with her hands on her hip, a slight taunting giggle escaping her lips.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Alice said, her voice full of annoyance.

As Alice was struggling to her feet, a swift kick was delivered to her injured arm. Alice cried out in pain and fell to her knees.

"Ahhhh! Owwww!" Alice moaned

"You done already?" The Executive said with a slight smirk. "I'm seriously disappointed."

Ignoring her, Alice tried desperately to get to her feet. As she was getting up, she was slapped across the face. Alice was stunned to say the least as her cheek turned a bright red. Alice covered her cheek with her good hand. The Executive laughed at Alice's pain, enjoying the pain she was causing.

"This is almost too much fun." The Executive laughed again, turning her back to Alice.

Big mistake. Alice managed to quickly get up to her feet and swiftly kicked the Executive between her legs. The Executive was more of in shock than in pain. She quickly turned back to Alice, her face a mixture of shock, confusion, anger, and insanity. Alice looked at her for a second, fear and panic settling into her. Out of desperation, she tried to kick the Executive again, but this time her foot was caught by the Executive. Alice, hopping on one leg, tried to get free of the Executive's grasp. The Executive leaned to the side, bringing up her leg and brought a swift kick to Alice's hurt arm again. Alice almost screamed in pain this time. She was still being held up by the Executive, another swift movement and Alice was on her back. A leg was placed on her chest, pinning her down and the heel of the boots that the Executive was wearing began to dig into her. Alice placed her right hand on the boot in an attempt to lift up the leg enough to slide out from under it, but Alice just couldn't muster the strength.

"I love it when they squirm." A smirked crossed the Executive's face.

The leg was moved down the Alice's stomach, still pinning her down. The Executive bent down and grabbed a hand full of Alice's hair and pulled her up until they were face to face. Alice cried out a bit more from the hair pulling. The Executive brought back her hand and slapped Alice again, harder this time.

"You're quite a nuisance." The Executive said as she frowned. "You cause hiccups in our plans."

Another slap, which was met with a cry of pain from Alice.

"Boss isn't going to be happy that one of the Airships was destroyed. I'll get fired from Team Rocket!"

Another slap delivered to Alice and her cheek reddened upon impact.

"I'll be out of the job! And have no way of making money!"

Another slap. The combined pain that Alice was under, due to the slapping, hair pulling, and heel digging into her skin, was almost unbearable. Alice was letting out constant cries of pain, getting louder with each additional slap.

"Then I won't be able to afford the things I need like food, a place to live, and cute little outfits for my Pokémon!"

Another slap. Another cry of pain.

"Then I'll be poor and have to live on the streets all because of you! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THE STREETS!"

This time is wasn't a slap; no it was a punch right across Alice's face. Alice's hair was released and she fell to the floor. The Executive removed her leg from on top of Alice's stomach. She back up a bit from Alice, rubbing her knuckle from the impact of the punch. There was slight sobbing coming from Alice; she was in so much pain. The taste of blood began to fill her mouth. The Executive went up closer to Alice; she could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Pathetic!" The Executive spat as she kicked Alice again in her broken arm.

Cries of pain mixed in with the sobbing. Alice rolled over onto her stomach, covering her face. She was in so much pain; it felt as if she couldn't move. She laid there, defeated and broken.

"This was a stupid waste of time." The Executive said. "So weak! I should just end you right now."

The Executive reached for a Pokeball on her waist and called out a Nidoqueen. The large Pokémon appeared, eager to crush Alice. Alice's sobbing grew quieter, but could still be heard.

"Nido!" The giant light blue Pokémon bellowed loudly.

"Any last words?" The Executive asked Alice. "You know, before my Pokémon crushes the life out of you."

Alice's sobbing grew fainter, then louder for a moment.

"Big baby…" The Executive sighed. "Alright th-"

Alice's sobbing grew louder, loud enough to distract the Executive. The sobbing suddenly turned into quiet laughter. The Executive was caught off guard.

"Wh-Whats so funny?" The Executive asked.

Alice slowly used her good arm to push herself off the ground, blood falling onto the ground from her mouth. She still laughed lightly as she was up to her knees.

"You think this is something?" Alice said slightly laughing. "I've been through worst…" She looked up to the slightly shocked Executive. Alice still had tears in her eyes and was bleeding from her mouth and nose, but her lips formed an amused smirk. "I died once…..and I'm sure as hell not going to again anytime soon." She held up an Ultra Ball.

With a click on the button on the center of the Ultra Ball, it opened and there was a bright flash. The flash subsided and a large tortoise like Pokémon appeared next to Alice. Its body was lava red, it had white claws, piercing red eyes, metal bangles on its legs, an iron mask encased its face as well as having metal claws. The Pokémon let out a roar as it appeared.

"And my friend here is going to make sure that doesn't happen again." Alice smirked, wiping some blood from her face.

The Executive looked on it surprise at the Heatran that stood in front of her.

"S-So what you have a bigger Pokémon!" The Executive said full of anger. "My Nidoqueen still has the advantage!"

Alice was up to her feet, the Ultra Ball was put away. She was still in a good amount of pain, but was good at feigning being okay.

"You really want to test that?" Alice asked the Executive. "I have a legendary Pokémon at my side, advantage or not, your Nidoqueen wouldn't stand a chance."

"Just shut up!" The Executive shouted, just as her Nidoqueen ran towards the Heatran and tackled it and pushed it back against as wall, despite Heatran being a good foot taller than it.

Alice turned and looked at the two Pokémon battling. She was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and forcefully turned around. As Alice was turned around she delivered a good solid punch to the Executive's face. The Executive stumbled back a bit, clenching her nose.

"You bi-" She was punched again, before she could finish.

…

"Akira! Akira!" Blitz shook his trainer, trying desperately to get his trainer back into reality.

"I couldn't save her, Blitz! It's all my fault! I killed her! I killed Kelly!" Akira cried, tears streaming down her face. "Kelly's dead! She's dead!"

The constant wailing of the Alarm was worrying Blitz.

"Akira! It wasn't your fault." Blitz touched her shoulder.

"B-But she's dead….She's gone." She looked up to her Pokémon.

"Be that as it may….We can't let her have died in vain. We still have to stop this Airship and we have to free Moltres. If we don't Johto will be in ruin."

Akira didn't reply or do anything, but her crying had turned into quiet sobbing. Suddenly the doors opened and several Team Rocket grunts ran in. Surrounding the young girl and her Pokémon. Blitz took a protective stance in front of Akira. Akira looked up at the grunts with tear stained eyes. There were about three grunts, two were male and one was female. They all looked familiar to Akira and Blitz. They all smirked at her. One of the male grunts had short teal colored hair, the other male grunt was taller than the others and he had purple hair, and the female had long dark brown hair.

"Heh. Look who it is." The grunt with teal colored hair said to the others.

"It's her." The woman said. "Who would have thought she'd be here."

"And her Riolu evolved into a Lucario." The tall man said.

Akira and Blitz were confused. Akira was no longer sobbing. She wiped away the remaining tears and looked up at the Grunts with a confused expression. Blitz was equally confused.

"Awww, she looks like she doesn't remember." The woman said.

"I feel offended now." The man with teal colored hair replied, slightly frowning. "How could she."

"What are you three talking about?" Akira finally asked.

"There is only one thing left to do." The tall man said and smirked. "…Introductions!"

"Jazz!" the young woman said, tossing off her Team Rocket cap.

"Jet!" The man with teal colored hair said, doing the same with his cap.

"And I'm Jace!" The tall man said. "….And together we make!"

"Team Infinity!" All three of them said simultaneously, while they did a weird pose.

Akira looked up at the three of them with a shocked expression. It had been forever since she'd seen these three.

"Wh-What are you three doing here?" Akira asked cautiously.

The three members of Team Infinity stopped doing the poses.

"Well don't think we've gone soft or anything." Jet spoke.

"But we're here to fight Team Rocket." Jazz replied.

"Because if they take over the region then there will be nothing left for use to do." Jace finished.

"R-Really? How'd you end up here?" Akira questioned.

"Well you see, after our little encounter on the coast…." Jazz started.

"We were stranded on the island for a few weeks. We ran out of food and other supplies. Things were looking back." Jet continued.

"Then we were rescued by a cruise ship that was passing by and taken back to Vermillion City." Jace finished.

"Then we ran out of money." Jet started again. "We needed money to make new plans to steal Pokémon, so we did what we do best and started stealing."

"Things didn't go to well." Jazz frowned. "We were caught by Officer Jenny and spent a few weeks in jail. During that time we rethought our lives."

"So you guys are good now?" Akira asked.

"No! As if!" Jace replied. "We were contacted by an International Police Agent and promised a clean record if we helped with the Team Rocket problem."

"Yeah! So we joined Team Rocket just to sabotage their operations!" Jet said. "Just like you and your group of friends were doing!"

"So what you're doing could be counted as a sort of community service." Akira added.

"Yeah, I guess." Jace shrugged.

"So as much as I hate to say it…." Jazz started. "In a situation like this, I say we put the past behind us and let bygones be bygones. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Are you purposing a team up?" Akira asked.

"Why not." Jet said. "You look like you could use all the help you could get…sorry about your friend…."

Akira frowned and looked down at the floor.

"She's not dead." Jazz said.

Akira looked up. "How do you know?"

"We were up on the bridge when they were firing." Jace spoke. "It wasn't a direct hit. More than likely she got knocked back by the force of the explosion. She could be alive….for now."

"So if you want to help your friend," Jet started. "We need to take care of business here and fast."

"So what do you say?" Jazz asked.

Akira looked over at Blitz, who looked back at her with a confused expression. He shrugged.

"Why not." Akira looked back at Team Infinity. "We'll team up…..for now at least."

"That's what we like to hear." Jazz smiled.

"So I assume you three have a plan." Akira said, getting right to the point.

"We always have a plan!" Jace said proudly. "…..They may not always work, but we always do have a plan!"

"Great." Blitz sighed. "Do share."

"Alright then! Listen up!"

…

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Jason called out to his Pokémon, who was several feet above him in the air.

His Charizard released a huge stream of fire from its mouth, aiming it at the other Charizard that was above it. The other Charizard blocked the Flamethrower attack with its wings and then seemed undamaged as the attack dissipated. Jason's Charizard, not being one to back down, charged towards the other Charizard. Both Pokémon collided and struggled against each other. The Pokémon battled in the air, constantly throwing blows and using a variety of attacks. The Champion's Charizard seemed just a bit faster. Jason's Charizard attempted to strike with its tail. The attack was not only blocked by the other Charizard, but it did the same maneuver. Jason's Charizard was struck back and stunned.

"Charizard end it with Dragon Claw." Boss said.

The Charizard's claws became covered in a sickly green aura as it shot forward and slashed right at Jason's Charizard. The attack struck it in the chest, sending Jason's Charizard back to the ground. Dirt was kicked up upon impact. Jason and Everlynn had to shield their eyes. Looking back, Jason discovered that his Charizard had fainted from the impact. The crowd let out a sharp gasp.

"No Charizard!" Jason called out as he ran out onto the field to check up on his Pokémon, Everlynn followed right behind him.

They both knelt down next to the Fire dragon Pokémon. Charizard was out cold. Boss' Charizard landed right next to its trainer, looking as it if was smirking at Jason and Luxio.

"Jason…."Everlynn spoke. "Charizard is done."

Jason let out a sigh of frustration and called Charizard back to his Pokeball.

"Charizard went through some tough battles; you could really expect it to stand up to mine. Even if it was at a hundred percent it wouldn't have even stood a chance." Boss smirked.

"Grrrr." Jason growled at him. "I'll show you a hundred percent."

Jason started stomping towards him, but Everlynn moved in front of him and tried to hold him back.

"Jason! Stop." She begged him. "Please."

"No let me at him!" Jason demanded. "Let me at him!"

"Jason! Calm down!" Everlynn cried, as she tried her hardest to hold him back. "You'll do something you'll regret."

Luxio grabbed the back of Jason's pant leg in her mouth and tried to hold him back.

"Let me go you two!" Jason demanded. "Let me go!"

Jason struggled with the two of them, surprised that they were holding him back. Everlynn was feeling herself being slowly pushed back. So to stop her friend, she took a desperate measure. She put her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her level, and kissed him. The crowd let out a gasp of surprise from her actions. Jason was completely caught by surprise, any feelings of anger he felt were instantly gone. Everlynn closed her eyes and she completely let herself get lost in the kiss. Jason eyes went wide at the passion filled kiss. He was at a crossroads; does he embrace the kiss and return it? Or does he push her away? Before he could decide either, Everlynn pulled away, blushing at what she had just done.

"E-Everlynn?" Jason asked confused.

"Don't think that meant anything." She said, still looking away from him. "I just did that to get you to calm down, before you hurt yourself."

There was clapping coming not too far from them. The two of them looked to see Boss clapping.

"Way to go Jason." He said. "You've only been engaged a few days and now you've already cheated on your future wife. Good Job."

"Shut up already." Jason said.

Jason turned and walked back a few paces, Everlynn and Luxio followed. He then turned and faced Boss.

"There is still a battle to finish." Jason replied. "I may be down to one Pokémon, but just like you I saved my best for last." Jason looked at Luxio. "Alright girl, now's your chance! You're all that's left."

Luxio nodded and ran out onto the battlefield, having a stare down with Charizard. Luxio was giving up a lot of size against Charizard, but that never stopped her before.

…

"Akira, I don't trust them…." Blitz said.

"If those guys were lying about being pardoned, then I believe they were telling the truth." Akira replied.

The plan had been to split up. Team Infinity was going to try and take over the Airship's bridge, then attempt to land the thing all while Akira was to free Moltres.

"My only real concern is do they know how to fly this thing." Akira admitted. "…..and if Kelly is still alive…." She said, frowning again.

"I'm sure she is." Blitz replied.

~_Intruders eliminated._~ A voice rang throughout the ship. ~_Everyone return to your post_.~"

Akira sighed, Team Infinity was good on their word and everything was going according to plan.

"Anything?" Akira looked over at Blitz, who was testing the resistance of the cage's defenses.

"Nothing." Blitz shook his head, after his last Aura Sphere failed. "What about you?"

"Nope." Akira replied as she looked over the wiring to the cage's power supply.

Suddenly an alarm started sounding.

~_Intruders on the bridge! We have intruders on th-~_ Whoever was speaking of the communications system, sounded like they had been knocked out and then fell to the floor. The system then shut off.

"Well, I hope they're okay…." Akira admitted.

"You actually care for these guys?" Blitz asked confused.

"Well, I mean no one deserves to die." Akira replied.

"What about these Team Rocket guys? They've killed countless people."

"Well….I mean….." Akira fell silent. "…..That will make us no better than them if we killed…." Akira said almost at a whisper.

There was silence between the two of them. Then suddenly a voice rung out over the communications system. It was a familiar voice.

"Hey! Girl with the Lucario!" It was Jace's voice. "We got to the controls. It's your turn."

"Alright." Akira nodded to her Pokémon. "You ready Blitz?"

"Of course!" Her Pokémon smirked.

Blitz stuck out his arms and formed two Aura Spheres in the palm of his hands. He combined them together to form one huge Aura Sphere and then launched it towards the cage. The attack was absorbed, just like all the other attacks. They both sighed and silence befell the two of them.

"I have an idea!" Akira suddenly shouted out. "The shielding around the cage is absorbing your attacks, right? What if you just keep launching attacks and overload the system?"

Blitz gave her a skeptical.

"But what if it doesn't work like that?"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" She replied. "Better than anything else we thought of."

The Lucario sighed, and then nodded reassuringly. Concentrating, he formed two Aura Spheres and then launched them forward. Just like before the shield absorbed then. This time however, Blitz just kept launching attack after attack, in hopes that Akira's plan worked. Akira stood by her Pokémon, cheering him on. Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure that was slowly sneaking up on Akira, that is until a slender arm wrapped around Akira's neck.

…

Alice and the Executive were wrestling around on the ground, punching, scratching and pulling each other's hair. The Executive had pinned Alice down to the ground, pushing down extra hard on Alice's broken arm, causing her to wince in pain. Alice, showing off her flexibility, bent her legs and slid them between her and the Executive. Alice un bent her knees enough to kick the Executive off of her. Landing roughly on the floor, the Executive paused for a moment. Alice was already up to her feet.

"How about you? Do you give up yet?" Alice asked the Executive.

The Executive looked up and glared at Alice. She slowly got to her feet, wiping away some of the blood from her nosebleed.

"I'm not even close to being done!" She shouted, running towards Alice and tackling her to the ground.

Alice's hair was being pulled and she was being scratched across the face. Alice quickly poked the Executive in her eye, causing her to be momentarily distraught. Alice slid out from underneath the Executive, jumped to her feet, and, using her good hand, then grabbed a hand full of her hair and started pulling. The Executive cried out in pain and brought her hands to her head in an attempt to free her hair from Alice's grip. Alice pulled as hard as she could, causing the Executive to scream in pain. Alice pulled until she was suddenly thrown back, nearly losing her balance. After she recovered, Alice looked down in her hands and noticed strands of black hair still in her grasp. She looked over at the Executive, who was still riling in pain. Alice then noticed the bald spot on the Executive's head. Alice herself winced in pain.

"Look what you did!?" The Executive cried when she reached up and felt her hair. "You…You pulled out my hair! My beautiful hair!" Tears started streaming down her face.

Alice actually felt a little bad.

"Sorry about the hair, but you did almost beat me to death." Alice reminded her. "You brought this on yourself."

The Executive slowly got to her feet, still covering her face and crying. She slowly walked forward a bit, nearing Alice. Alice had momentarily let her guard down. In the blink of an eye, the Executive delivered and quick and decisive kick to the side of Alice's head. Alice's vision blurred as the kick connected to her head. She was dazed and confused. She stumbled a bit. The Executive ran up behind her and wrapped her arm around Alice's head, adding to the pain. Alice struggled against the Executive. The two stumbled around as Alice tried desperately to get free. Alice was scratching at the Executive with her one good arm. The two were stumbling around in a circle, moving faster and faster. Alice then dropped to the ground purposely, using the last of her strength and momentum to toss the Executive over her….and right into the electrified cage that confided Zapdos. Alice sat up and could only watch on as the Executive was shocked continuously. Her cries rang around the cavern as thousands of volts were sent through her body. Alice turned away, unable to stand the sight. The Executive dropped to the ground and the cage ran out of energy to keep the shield up. Alice looked over at the Pokémon, Nidoqueen had fainted and Heatran had won just like Alice had said. Alice looked back at the Executive. She was knocked unconscious and Alice wondered if she was even still alive, she thought back to a talk she had had with Akira. Akira was always saying that nobody deserved to die, even someone as bad as Team Rocket. Alice agreed with her.

Alice slowly rose to her feet, holding her broken arm with her good arm. Heatran moved over to Alice, the Pokémon looked at her with an almost concerned look.

"I'm okay." She replied to the Pokémon. "Thanks, for saving me." She leaned against the Pokémon, half hugging it with her good arm.

She called the Heatran back to its Ultra Ball as she pulled away. She slowly limped to the cage, pain still littering her body. She found the lock to the cage had disengaged itself after it had been overloaded; she was easily able to pull the cage door open. Zapdos was still fainted. Alice reached into her pocket and pulled out a Max Revive. After giving it to Zapdos, the Pokémon slowly opened its eyes. Alice backed away a bit, as if to show that she wasn't a threat to the Pokémon. Zapdos immediately started to freak out once it remembered where it was. It started to let out loud cries that sounded a lot like static and bolts of electricity started to crackle along its wings.

"Zapdos! Please calm down." Alice pleaded with the Pokémon. "You're safe now."

Zapdos seeming to calm for a second, remembering the girl that tried to free it from its prison, only to be attacked from behind by the people dressed in black. Zapdos, still weary that it might be tricked, slowly stepped out of the cage stretching its wings as it did. Alice stared in awe at the legendary Pokémon that was in front of her. Alice didn't move, as she thought any movement would startle the Pokémon. Zapdos flapped its wings a bit, as if it was getting ready to fly. Zapdos moved closer to Alice. She tensed up as the Electric Bird neared her. The Pokémon held out its wing. Alice took a second to understand what it wanted, Alice extended out her hand, carefully grapping ahold of its wing and they shook 'hands'. The door to the room was forced open, a few moments later Matt stepped in with Dyre. Dyre looked to be injured, as Matt was helping Dyre walk and Dyre had one of his hands pressed against his side. Matt looked no worse for wear, a few minor burns along his face and head.

"Matt!" Alice cried as she ran over to him and Dyre.

"Alice, you okay?" Matt asked full of concern.

"Yeah I am." She replied. "But what about you?" She looked at him with equal concern.

"A few burns. I'm fine." He reassured her. "Dyre here got the short end of the stick."

"Yeah, well I'm lucky to be alive." Dyre replied. "I was on the bridge when this bucket of bolts crashed. I'm glad I only have a few broken bones." He paused. "What about you, Alice?"

She motioned to her arm. "Broke my arm during the crash." She said. "I'm okay though."

Matt and Dyre then noticed the Zapdos in the room. Zapdos was cautiously watching the new arrivals.

"You freed Zapdos." Dyre pointed out.

"Yeah." Alice added. "I wasn't going to leave it here."

"No. No. I agree." Dyre replied.

"It should get out of here before the police arrive." Matt said.

"Right." Alice nodded.

Alice went over to Zapdos.

"Zapdos." She said. The Pokémon looked at her. "You should go before more people arrive."

Zapdos nodded.

"But before you do." She continued. "Can you make us a path out of here?"

The Pokémon gave her a look that said 'Of course'. Zapdos fired a bolt of lightning towards the far wall, causing a small explosion. After the dirt and smoke cleared, there was a hole in the wall that lead to cavern.

"Thank you…." Alice turned back, but the Zapdos had already flown off.

"Let's get out of here." Matt and Dyre started heading for the improvised exit.

Alice quickly went over to them and helped Dyre. The three of them slowly made it out into the cavern.

"You'll have to tell me what happened." Matt said to Alice. "You look pretty beaten up."

"It's a long story." She replied. "…..Thanks for the Heatran and Max Revive."

"Any time."

The three of them made it out of the cavern, only to be met to the sound of guns being readied.

"Freeze!" The blue haired officer yelled out to them.

The entire Cerulean Police force had been sent to investigate a series of explosion coming from the mountain range. And now Alice, Matt, and Dyre were surrounded by the Police while they were still in their Rocket uniforms.

"Great…." Alice sighed. "As if this could get any worse."

"Hands where we can see them!" Officer Jenny shouted out as she moved closer to them.

Alice raised her right hand, but not her broken left hand. Dyre, barely able to stand on his own, raised up both his hands, despite the pain he was in. Matt however reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black case.

"This has to be the sloppiest operation I've ever seen!" Matt called out.

Everyone, including Alice and Dyre gave him weird and surprised looks. Matt opened up the small wallet like case to reveal an International Police badge.

"International Agent Matt Dillion." Matt said as he held up the badge.

Officer Jenny, who had had her handcuffs out, quickly put them away and saluted him. The other officers quickly saluted as well.

"Sorry sir, didn't know they sent anybody." She replied, in a serious tone.

"It's alright." Matt said. "Just get me and my friends some medical attention and get your men into that cavern."

"You heard the man!" Officer Jenny ordered. "Get them some medical care! The rest of you get in that cavern!"

Officers rushed into the cavern as Matt, Alice, and Dyre were lead away.

…

Akira struggled with her attacker. Her attacker was a female Team Rocket Grunt, but Akira was still overpowered.

"Akira!" Blitz cried out as he stopped launching the attacks, to go help his friend.

"No!" Akira called back. "Keep doing what you're doing. I can handle myself."

Blitz struggled with himself, but ultimately went back to focusing on bringing down the shield around Moltres' cage. Akira and the Grunt struggled around a bit. No punches were thrown; Akira was just being pushed and thrown around. Akira was pushed against as wall and was being choked as a pair of hands wrapped around her tiny throat. Akira quickly reacted, by stepping as hard as she could on her attacker's foot. The Grunt let out a cry of pain and released Akira. Akira quickly moved away from the Grunt. She headed to a door that lead to an exterior balcony on the Airship. The Grunt was hot on her trail. Akira ran for a service ladder that lead up. She attempted to climb it, but was stopped and yanked down by the Grunt and thrown against the railing. Akira struggled with looking down. The grunt grabbed some of Akira hair and forced her against the metal railing. Akira struggled, the hardest she ever had in her entire life, as the female Grunt tried to push her over the railings.

"S-Stop!" Akira cried out as she felt her chest get pushed up against the railing.

The Grunt said nothing, just continued to try and push Akira to her death. I one lightning fast movement, the Airship quickly and violent shifted to the side, causing Akira to get thrown around the railing, but the Team Rocket Grunt had been thrown over the railing. Akira slid over and grabbed ahold of the Grunts arm to keep her from falling to her death.

"D-Don't worry!" Akira called out. "I got you.

Akira struggled to keep the Grunt from falling.

"Please don't let me go!" The Grunt spoke for the first time. Her eyes were wide with fear. "P-Please!" She begged.

"I-I won't!" Akira reassured her.

Akira's grip was slipping, so she used both her hands. She was able to hold her up, but pulling her up would be another story. The Airship continued to sporadically move about, making it harder on the two. Akira was slowly losing her grip.

"I got you." Akira said. "I'll pull you up."

"I-I'm sorry for what I did to you." The grunt said. "I was just doing what I was told."

Akira's grip loosened.

"I obviously joined the wrong group." The Grunt continued. "I just needed the money. And now look where that's gotten me."

"It's okay." Akira said. "You'll be fine."

"No I won't." The Grunt said. "I don't think you have enough strength left to pull me up."

"I'll get you up, don't worry." Akira replied.

Her grip loosened even more.

"I truly am sorry." The grunt replied.

"Don't worry about it." Akira said. "All is forgiven."

Just as Akira said that, she lost her grip and could only watch as the Team Rocket Grunt fell to her death. Akira looked away just as she hit the ground and slowly crawled back into the Airship, the door shutting behind her. She laid on the ground for a few moments, before struggling to her feet. She couldn't believe what happened. She had tried to save the Grunt, but had failed. Another person that had died because of her.

"Akira!" Akira!" Blitz called out. "It's working! You're plan is working!"

Akira was snapped back into reality. She ran over to her Pokémon, just as he launched another volley of Aura Spheres, causing the shielding to dissipate for a second, and then come back momentarily.

"Blitz, keep it up." Akira placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and then nodded, focusing again. Blitz placed the palm of his paws together, and then slowly pulled them apart. A mass of energy formed between them, Blitz then pushed his paws out. A beam was fired from the mass of energy, knocking into the cage. Part of the cage was blasted away as the shielding died down. Moltres awoke from the commotion. Akira and Blitz backed away a bit, nervous at how Moltres would react to them. Moltres slowly stepped out of the cage, cautiously watching the two. Blitz's eyes were closed as he seemed to be focusing. Moltres slowly approached Akira. Akira tensed up, even more nervous now. Moltres stopped a few paces away from Akira and knelt down to allow Akira to get on its back.

"Akira!" Blitz suddenly said. "Moltres wants us to get on its back so we can fly out of here."

"Alright." She nodded. "But what about the others?"

Suddenly, another alarm started wailing throughout the Airship.

~_Uhhhh, this is your Captain speaking!~ _Jet said over the communications. ~_There is a slight problem, something got pushed that wasn't suppose to and now we are going down. Highly recommend you abandon ship!~ _

The Airship slowly started to lose altitude.

"This can't be good." Akira said.

"Akira!" Blitz said. "Let's go!" He motioned towards Moltres.

"But….what about Team Infinity?"

~_Uhhhh, Girl with Lucario! I mean Akira, or whatever you name is! Don't worry about us, you just get on out of here, we'll find our own way!~ _It was Jace.

"Well, if they insist." Akira started running towards the Moltres.

Blitz hopped onto its back, but Akira paused momentarily, afraid to get burned. Moltres looked back at Akira and gave her a reassuring look. Akira took a deep breath and got on, sitting in front of Blitz. Moltres took off, flew around the room and used Flamethrower to make an exit for them. They flew out of the falling Airship, soaring through the air. Moltres stopped, to let the others look back at the falling Airship.

"Do you see the others?" Akira asked Blitz.

"There!" He pointed to a spot near the trees.

Suddenly a group of three people appeared with an Alakazam at their side, right where Blitz had pointed.

"Moltres, there." Akira pointed towards the others.

Moltres nodded and flew them down to the others. The Members of Team Infinity became surprised and slightly intimidated when Moltres landed and Akira and Blitz jumped off.

"So you kept your end of the deal." Akira said. "So did I."

"Not bad." Jazz admitted. "Now if only Jet didn't crash land the Airship."

"Hey! At least I got us out of there." Jet replied. "Not like none of us are dead or anything."

Akira paused for a moment, suddenly remembering someone. "Kelly!" She cried out in realization.

She looked around for her friend.

"Over there!" Blitz said and took off running.

"Wait Blitz!" Akira and Moltres were following him.

Even Team Infinity ran after them. Blitz found Pikachu, next to Kelly, who was unconscious. Pikachu looked towards the sound of the footsteps cautiously, but relaxed when he saw Blitz and Akira.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu ran up to Akira and jumped in her arms.

"Pikachu!" Akira said happily. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Pika! Pika! Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, pointing to Kelly.

Pikachu jumped out of Akira's arms and ran over to its Trainer. Akira and Blitz went over to Kelly. Akira knelt down next to her.

"Akira…" Blitz said. "She doesn't look good. We need to get her to hospital now or she might not make it."

"I know Blitz, but I'm afraid that if I move her I might kill her." She replied.

"Maybe we could….." Blitz paused for a second, he looked towards the sky.

"What is it, Blitz?"

Several dozen Helicopters came flying over the trees.

"Oh no." Akira said. "I really hope that's not Team Rocket."

…

"Luxio use Quick Attack!" Jason ordered.

Luxio started moving forward, running as fast as her four legs could, and she jumped towards Charizard. Charizard used its wing to knock Luxio to the side. Luxio hit the dirt, did a flip and landed on her feet.

"Luxio use Thunder Bolt!"

Luxio fired off a yellow bolt of lightning towards Charizard. Charizard blocked the attack with a Flamethrower, causing both attacks to be cancelled out.

"Charizard Fire Spin."

Charizard spat out a series of flames that started to circle around Luxio, closing in on her.

"Luxio use Discharge."

"Luxio!" Luxio cried out as a dome shaped blast of electrical energy was released, canceling out the Fire Spin.

"Not bad. Not bad." Boss said.

"Luxio use Spark!"

Luxio's boy became covered in electricity as Luxio started charging towards Charizard. Charizard quickly spun around and used Iron Tail, knocking Luxio into the barricade on the side.

"Luxio!" Jason called out.

Luxio recovered quickly, springing to her feet and charging at Charizard once again

"Charizard Dragon Rage."

Charizard fired an orb of dark orange energy right at the charging Luxio.

"Luxio use Iron Tail!"

Luxio's tail became covered in thick steel as Luxio spun around and smacked the Dragon Rage back at Charizard, who was hit by its own attack.

"Wow. Nice." Boss complimented.

"Luxio use Volt Tackle!"

Luxio's body was covered in Electricity once again and she started rushing towards Charizard, this time moving quickly and intensely. Bounding towards it like a missile.

"Charizard use Blast Burn."

Charizard's strongest attack was used, a powerful blast of fire engulfed Luxio, causing a massive explosion. Most had to shield their eyes. Once the Explosion died down, Luxio was on the ground, but slowly struggling to her feet.

"Jason." Everlynn said. "Luxio can't take much more of this. Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" Jason replied to her. "I've tried everything."

"Well this has been fun Jason." Boss said, acting like he had already won. "Your Pokémon has fought valiantly, but ultimately it wasn't enough." Boss paused, and then reached into his Jacket, pulling out the pistol that Anya had given him earlier.

The crowd let out a frighten gasped as Boss aimed the pistol at Jason. Everlynn moved closer to Jason, as if she could protect him by just doing that. Luxio looked on, barely able to stand.

"What?" Jason glared. "You aren't man enough to finish the battle fairly?"

Boss said nothing. A serious expression was all over his face.

"Of course, I want the battle to finish fairly." Boss replied. "I was just thinking a little demotivation was in order."

Boss moved his aim from Jason to Everlynn and pulled the trigger. Jason turned to Everlynn as fast as he could. Just in time to see the bullet hit her right in the chest and to see her start to fall to the ground.

"Everlynn!" He cried as he managed to catch her and set her gently on the ground.

The crowd let out frightened and angry mutterings. Boss tossed the pistol away, seeing no further use for it. Luxio stared on in complete and utter shock.

…

"Everlynn!" Brian and Maria cried out.

The two of them started to struggle against their Team Rocket captives, some of the other members of the crowd started to as well. The small uprising was quelled once several warning shots were fired into the air.

…

Jason had gently laid Everlynn on the ground. Everlynn eyes went wide as her body finally registered that she had been shot. She grabbed a hold of Jason's hand and looked up at him.

"J-Jason!" She tried to speak.

"Whoa. Calm down." Jason replied. "Conserve your energy. You'll be fine."

"N-No I won't. I was just shot Jason."

"That's why you need to rest….."

"Jason….I'm not going to make it…."

Their eyes met and Jason could see the seriousness and the tears in her eyes. Blood had started to soak her shirt.

"No no no no no no." Jason shook his head, as tears started forming in his eyes. "You- You'll be fine. I promise."

"Liar." She replied while managing a weak smile. "You and I both know the truth…..I'm sorry Jason for all that I've done to you and Kelly…."

"No." Jason shook his head. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Saying I loved you and then cheating on you. I'm sorry for what happen in Celadon. I wish things could've been different."

"As do I…..despite what I said, I never stopped caring for you." She said.

"Neither have I. Which is why…." He paused for a second and then whispered. "I love you."

Everlynn had been caught off guard.

"I…..I…." Everlynn never got to finish as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Everlynn?" Jason looked shocked. "Everlynn!?" Jason shook her a bit. Still no reply.

"Everlynn…no." Tears started to fall on his cheeks as he pressed his head against hers.

…

"Oh…no…." Maria said sadly as she started sobbing quietly. "S-She's dead…."

"N-No….this can't be happening….damn it….." Brain slammed his fist on the rail angrily.

…

Luxio couldn't believe it. Everlynn was gone and Jason was devastated. Instead of being overcome with sadness, Luxio felt anger fill. Anger at the pain that was being caused by Team Rocket and their leader. She looked back over at Boss and his Charizard, even more rage filled her. Luxio let out a cry as she felt a powerful burst of energy awaken from within her. She started to glow a bright white. Luxio grew longer and taller, as some of her fur seem to grow and spike out. Once the bright white glowing disappeared, a Luxray stood in Luxio's place. Luxray's black fur had grown and became spikier. Its mane had grown more up and there was a strip of black fur going down the center of its face, right between its eyes as well as now covering most of its upper body all the way down the front and sides on her front legs. Three golden rings were now visible on the back of Luxray's front legs. Luxray's eyes were now red with gold irises. The black patch of fur on her back had grown a bit more and was now spiking out around the start of her tail, but her hind legs were no longer covered in fur. Her tail had thinned a little and grown slightly longer, it now had a gold four-pointed star shape on the tip. Members of the crowd gasped at the turn of events. Boss looked surprised and intrigued by the new revelations. Luxray barred it fangs at Charizard and rushed towards it. The battle had started again.

…

Jason failed to notice that his Luxio had now evolved into a Luxray. He was too focused on his friend that had died in his arms. Sorrow and pain filled him, making it hard for him to fight back the approaching tears. Then he felt a great pain fill his head, causing him to hold his head in pain.

"Owww….Ah!" Jason let out a groan as the pain worsen, seeming to feel like having multiple migraines.

The pain only doubled. It felt as if Jason's brain was imploding on itself and turning into jelly. Jason shut his eyes tightly as the pain became near unbearable. Then a switch went off in his head and as quickly as the pain came….it was gone. Mere moments later, Jason was hit with a wealth of knowledge and information he didn't even know he knew. Like he had suddenly learned several lifetimes worth of battling knowledge in just seconds. He felt different….smarter, more capable….more determined. He opened his eyes. He couldn't see it, but his eyes turned from a dark brown to a darker shade of red. He was still looking down at Everlynn, still holding her hands in his. He gently placed her hands across her chest and then slowly stood up, looking back onto the battlefield. Luxray was now engaged in battle with Boss's Charizard. Luxray had jumped up onto Charizard and bit into its neck using Thunder Fang and jumped off before the dragon had a chance to retaliate. Charizard, who was momentarily stunned, shook off the attack like it was almost unaffected. Charizard fired off a Flamethrower attack; Luxray easily dodged to the side and then launched a Thunder Bolt attack. Charizard used Steel Wing to cover its wings in a thick sheet of metal. Its new metal wings were moved protectively in front of it, the Thunder Bolt attack was reflected harmlessly into the ground.

"Luxray use Volt Tackle." Jason called out.

Luxray's muscles tensed as small bolts of electricity started to bounce all over her body. She took off in a run, the power and speed started to increase as the amount of electricity enveloping her increased as well.

"Now Luxray!" Jason called out again as Luxray neared Charizard.

Luxray crouched down and slid underneath Charizard. Luxray then unleashed a Discharge attack. A blast of electricity was released from Luxray. The attack engulfed Charizard and the force knocked it into the air. Luxray moved forward again, letting Charizard hit the ground and then turned around. She ran back towards the dragon Pokémon, and slammed into it using Sparks. Luxray was strong enough to push Charizard along and slam it into the barricade. Luxray backed off after the attack, thinking the Charizard had enough. Charizard stood up and dusted itself off, just like before.

"Nice." Boss nodded, impressed. "Impressive. Now if only your attacks could actually do something. Charizard use Blast Burn."

"Luxray use Charge." Jason ordered.

Luxray started focusing, gathering all her electrical energy. Charizard released a massive fireball that was headed right for Luxray.

"Luxray now use Thunder."

Storm clouds started to appear over the stadium. A massive lightning bolt shot down from the clouds, hitting Luxray. She channeled the attack and then launched it towards the Blast Burn attacks. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. The two Pokémon appeared no worse for the wear.

"Not bad." Boss replied, clapping and smiling. "Not too bad at all. You have sure impressed me. Too bad it's been all for not."

Jason's expression seemed almost emotionless, like he was thinking out something.

"What's wrong?" Boss asked. "No witty comebacks this time?"

Jason was too busy going over the countless strategies that were brewing in his head to justify him with a response. Boss became slightly aggravated, but chose to hide it behind his overconfident smirk.

"You're speechless." He said. "You already out of tricks?"

"Hey Walter!" Somebody shouted angrily.

A plastic cup full of ice was thrown, intended to hit Boss, however the aim was off and the cup smacked into Boss's Charizard. The Dragon looked to the crowd and started glaring. The crowd was starting to get unruly. They started throwing their concession stand items at Team Rocket members, Boss' Charizard, and Boss himself. Jason watched on, worried at what would come next. Somebody jumped over the barricade; he was quickly tackled by a Rocket Grunt. However, more people just started jumping over the barricade, intended on fighting back against their captors. It was hard to tell what happened next once the lead started flying and chaos befell the stadium.

…

The helicopters that had appeared weren't Team Rocket, but a small International Police force. Akira had never been so relieved in her life. Kelly was taken to the Olivine Memorial Hospital. Akira and the members of Team Infinity had been questioned about the events that had transpired. Team Infinity had been acquitted of all their crimes and given a clean slate. Akira was also free to go; she even got a new Pokémon after Moltres refused to leave her side. Akira gladly welcomed the new addition to her team with open arms. After several failed attempts at convincing Akira to join Team Infinity, the three members of Team Infinity said their final goodbyes. Promising Akira that they would no longer do any harm, they said they had planned to head to the Kalos Region for a new start. That had been almost an hour ago. Akira now sat in the waiting room with Blitz and Pikachu, waiting to hear on Kelly's condition. However another pressing matter was at hand, she and a group of other people were watching the live feed on what was going on at the Indigo League. She turned away, disgusted once the guns started firing.

"I-I can't believe they did that!" One man said, his voice full of anger.

"Those Rocket bastards!" Another man said, outraged. "What are the authorities doing about this!?"

Akira looked back at the Television; she could barely stand what she was seeing.

"Oh…Jason, Brian, Maria, Linore…..please be okay….."

…

Brian, Maria, and Linore looked on in horror as several dozen people laid dead or dying on the side of the field. Linore had enough. Quickly turning towards the Grunt nearest to her, she punched him in the face. The grunt was knocked out in one clean hit. Fraxure had tackled the other grunt around them, knocking him out. Then all of them took cover in the stands, just as bullets were sent flying towards them. As Linore lay prone, she was fumbling for something in her coat pocket.

…

Luxray reacted. She fired off several small lightning bolts, striking each of the guns held by the Team Rocket Grunts. Each Grunt was disarmed and their weapons were made useless. Several of the Grunts' Pokémon turned towards Luxray, ready to attack the lone Pokémon, but Boss ordered them to stand down and get the crowd under control. The entire Rocket's Pokémon turned their attention to members of the crowd.

…

Once the guns were destroyed by Luxray, Linore, Brian, and Maria took into upon themselves to safely evacuate the remaining crowd members. While Brian and Fraxure distracted the Rocket Grunts, Linore and Maria focused on evacuating the crowd members. Soon everyone had been set free.

…

Jason looked at the several dozen people that laid in the bloody mess of bodies.

"They all died fighting for their freedom." He thought. "I watched them die and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it…..Just like Everlynn…."

He clenched a fist as he felt rage and determination fill him. His red eyes seem to burn bright with intensity.

"I won't let their deaths be in vain!" He said out loud. "I'll defeat you!" He pointed at Boss.

…

"Here it is!" Linore said as she pulled the item she had been searching for out of her pocket.

It was a large ring like object that seemed like it would fit around someone's wrist. The ring was black with a silver design on one of the sides. There was a red gen embedded in the middle of the design.

"Espeon! Umbreon! Cover me!" She called out to her Pokémon.

Linore quickly got to her feet and started running down the stands. Her Umbreon ran at her side, knocking away any Pokémon that got near her, while Espeon was protecting her from any distanced attacks. Linore reached the barricade.

"Jason!" She called out. "Here!"

She brought her arm back and tossed the ring towards him.

…

Jason turned, seeing the ring in midair. He reached out caught it. He knew almost exactly what it did.

"How is a bracelet going to help you? We appear to be at a stalemate. However my Charizard seems to have better endurance then your Luxray." Boss said in a slightly taunting tone.

"You really do think you're the baddest man on the planet, don't you?" Jason said to Boss, but he still looked down at the Ring in his hands. "I don't know what made you think that, but really you're nothing more than a bully." Jason held the ring in one had.

"What do you know" Boss laughed. "You've been stuck in that hick town for the last several years of your life."

"So it may seem." Jason was still looking over the ring. "We'll here is something you should of known…..All your strategies, all your attacks, all your skills….they're nothing compared to me." Jason looked up. His eyes met Boss. Boss frowned when he saw the seriousness in Jason's eyes. "Now let me show you just what I mean." With that Jason slipped on the ring around his left hand's wrist.

He brought up his left arm to show off the ring with the gen pointed out, then in one quick motion, pressed his right index and middle finger on the gem activating it. The gem started glowing a light red and gave off a red light. Then suddenly a light red energy appeared around Luxray and enveloped her in a dome of the energy. Then in a blink of an eye, the dome shatter and the red energy slowly began to disappear. Luxray appeared as the left over red energy disappeared, however she looked different. She was now taller and the blue fur that covered her body was now all a golden yellow. Her eyes were now black, but still had golden irises. The mane of black fur on her head was now longer and spiked up a bit more. The black fur on her back was now spiked back more. The four sided star on the tip of her tail was now a lightning bolt shaped, it was mostly a golden yellow with a thin line of black fur outlining it. Small black bolts of electricity were bouncing all over her body. The new fiercer version of Luxray stood proudly as all spectators including Linore stared in shock.

"H-How!? Luxray doesn't have another evolution!" Boss lost his cool. "This is impossible! Somehow you cheated!"

"Luxray didn't evolve." Jason replied, his voice cool and calm. "She just ascended to a more powerful version of herself. Allow me to introduce Mega Luxray and she's the one who is going to defeat you."

"M-Mega Luxray...?" Boss asked confused. "…Grrrrr! She's still no match for my Charizard!"

Boss' Charizard started flapping its wings and flew up a bit. It started charging towards Luxray.

"Luxray Thunder Bolt." Jason ordered.

Without so much as a twitch of fur, Luxray fired off a massive bolt of black electricity, striking Charizard and knocking it back into the ground. Charizard slowly got to its feet; it was grimacing in pain from the last attack.

"Luxray use Dragon Claw and Dragon Tail."

Luxray's hands and tail became cloaked in a dark green aura as she rushed forward. Charizard was still unable to move, it had been paralyzed. A quick swipe with her right paw, then a quick swipe with her left paw, then she turned around and smacked her tail across Charizard's face. Charizard was knocked back, momentarily off balanced.

"Luxray use Crunch."

Luxray jumped onto Charizard and bit into its shoulder. Charizard cried out in pain.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard wrapped its arms around Luxray in a bear hug and flew up quickly.

"Big mistake." Jason commented. "Luxray use Thunder."

Luxray unleashed a full powered burst of electricity, shocking Charizard and causing them to drop to the ground. Charizard hit the ground with a thud, but Luxray landed swiftly on her feet. Charizard slowly managed to get to its feet.

"Charizard use Blast Burn!"

Charizard fired off another massive fireball towards Luxray. The Fireball was at least the size of Luxray. The attack hit her, causing a small explosion and Luxray just walked through the smoke, not even acknowledging that she was hit.

"WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!?" Walter looked on in shock.

His Charizard was as equally shocked.

"Luxray Dark Pulse."

Luxray's feet started to glow with dark energy. She jumped up and then slammed her feet down on the ground. A wave of dark energy shot out once she made impact with the ground, the attack was heading straight for Charizard. Charizard mustered up the strength and flew high up. Luxray jumped up onto the railing on the barricade and, in one leap, jumped up to the top of the stadium, almost matching Charizard's height. Blue fire formed in Luxray's mouth. She opened her mouth up wide and fired a huge blue fireball. The Fireball was headed straight for Charizard, who, at the last second, narrowly avoid the attack. Charizard turned back to Luxray; however the fireball exploded and sent a barrage of blue meteors at Charizard. Several crashed into the Pokémon's back, exploding on impact. Charizard finally couldn't take anymore and fell back to the ground. It hit the ground, Luxray jumped down and landed close to Jason. Charizard was still moving, struggling to get to its feet.

"Luxray, Volt Tackle."

Luxray started sprinting forwards, black as night electric bolts bouncing all over her body and then expanding until most of her body was covered. She slammed into the Charizard, zapping it, and then easily tossed up the dragon into the sky.

"Luxray, time to finish this. Use Bolt Strike."

Luxray became engulfed in an orb of dark electricity, then shot up, a fast moving orb, slamming into Charizard and then exploded followed by a bright light. Everyone in the stadium had to look away in order to avoid going blind. Once the light cleared away Charizard could be seem laying on the ground, not moving. Luxray hit the ground, landing on her feet a few seconds later. Charizard was unable to continue battling, it had fainted. Boss couldn't believe it, his star Pokémon had fainted. He was bursting with anger and was about to let it out, but he calmed and just called his Pokémon back. Once Charizard was called back, Luxray started to glow a bright white. The red energy from earlier left her body and returned to the ring. Once the glowing dissipated, Luxray was back to normal. Before anyone could say anything, Boss started clapping. Jason looked up surprised. Boss then pointed to the stands. Jason looked in the direction he was pointing. He could see Brian and Maria. Maria was being pinned down by one of the Rocket's Pokémon, an Arcanine. Brian was being held captive by one of the Rocket Grunts, who had a knife pressed against Brian's throat. Linore, however, was still free and she jumped over the barricade and ran over to Jason. Her two Pokémon running to her side. Luxray moved over to Jason's side.

"That was a good showing." Boss smirked. "Surprised me with that neat little parlor trick. You'll have to show me how you did that one day, too bad you won't be around much longer."

"So you're going back on your word?" Jason said. "Totally called it."

"Yeah, I'm a bad guy. One little hiccup in my plan isn't going to just make me give up. As of now Team Rocket is back." He said.

Footsteps could be heard echoing through the entrance from Boss's side of the stadium. Seconds later Team Rocket grunts ran into the stadium from that entrance, they took positions near Anya, near Everlynn's body and on each corner of the battlefield; Edward marched onto the field and approached Boss. Edward seemed a bit annoyed by the mess.

"So, you told them?" He said so only the leader of Team Rocket could hear

"Yes, yes I told them, why?"

"Did you tell them all of it?" Edward looked at his student

Thomas glared at his teacher, giving Edward a look that read 'now's not the time/. Edward grinned and put an arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Why don't tell Jason what happened to Rose when he was a child? Your sister."

Jason looked at them, his curiosity peaked. "What are you talking about?"

Edward nodded at him "Good to finally really meet you Jason, I was actually a fan of your mother's career, very talented young woman, a shame she was cut down so early in her life, leaving behind a husband, two sons and a daughter. A shame she died of…oh what was it an illness correct?"

"Illness? But she died during childbirth?"

"What if I told you that wasn't the case and it was an illness she gained that took her life, but her illness wasn't a simple virus, what if I told you it was chemically engineered by people who knew of you? Of your family? And what if I told you the man who gave the order to the virus is in this arena?"

Jason took a minute and thought it over, and then he turned to Edward and Boss, the former World Champion of whom had a look of anger and rage. Then he turned to Edward, this was Maria's father after all, he might have.

"Oh don't look at me; I had nothing to do with this." Edward reaffirmed "The orchestrator is none other then Team Rocket's fearless leader….whom I have something to tell."

Edward drew the gun from his belt and took aim at Anya, who froze in place as Boss backed away.

"Edward, don't you…"

"Tell him how you killed your sister! Tell him how you killed her out of jealousy! Rage and fear! Fear that she would be the one to take you down!" Edward demanded "And as for Anya, I'm afraid, my use for her is none existent anymore."

With a snap of his finger's Anya's body began to sway as she held her hands to the side of her head.

"You see, there is going to be a slight change in management, there's a new face for our little organization, I'm going to bring Team Rocket back to its former glory."

"You can't! You're not in control anymore!" Boss bellowed

"Oh didn't you get the memo?" Edward sneered "You're fired."

With that he clicked the release on the pistol, the bullet soared through the air and made impact on Anya's forehead, she fell to the ground with a thump. Boss' eyes went wide and glared at Edward.

"I'm leaving; you will never see me again." Edward walked off the field and turned to Jason "Don't worry, with me in control, Kanto is yours and whatever's left of Thomas' group won't be able to destroy all of Kanto and Johto."

With that, Edward walked off the field, the Team Rocket grunts walked out right behind him with several of the other grunts following. The Grunt that had Brian by the throat released him, called back his Arcanine and followed the rest of his comrades out of the arena.

"B-Brian!" Maria coughed. "My father! He's getting away!"

"On it!" Brian called out as he, Fraxure, and Maria ran out of the arena after them.

Boss was now looking at Anya's now lifeless body; he fell to his knees in disbelief. Far off police sirens could be heard getting closer and closer, until several Police officers had stormed the stadium, taking the remainder of Team Rocket captive. Several other International Police agents showed up including an older man, who was wearing a tan trench coat with a brown suit underneath. He had black hair and brown eyes. The man, with two other International Police agents following him, approached Boss.

"Thomas Walter." He said. "You are under arrest under the charges of several accounts of homicide as well as hundreds accounts of thievery."

Thomas said nothing, just sat there. The two other International Police agents got Thomas to his feet, handcuffed him, and then took him away. The man in the trench coat approached Jason and Linore, both looked relieve that the situation was all over.

"Linore. Good job like always." The man said. "I see that you really did take all my lessons to heart."

"Yes sir." She nodded. "Thank you. Although I couldn't have done it alone."

The man looked over at Jason.

"Ah. Mr. Malone. I'm a big fan." The man shook Jason had. "My name is of no importance, but you can just call me Looker. Thank you for all your help in dealing with the villainous Team Rocket. We've known about their resurrection for several years now, but all we could do was wait for them to show themselves. Thank you for handling the situation as well as you did and don't you worry, we'll handle the situation from here." Look nodded. "Linore you can have the next month off." He turned and walked off.

"Thank you sir." Linore called after him.

Jason had turned back to Everlynn. He went over to her and knelt down. Luxray walked over to him.

"Jason." He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Linore.

"I won today, but victory was bitter sweet…."

Jason, don't get mad." Linore said. "But Everlynn isn't dead."

"W-What? How?" He looked up at her confused.

"It's a long story." She said. "Just…just trust me when I say she's only asleep. The bullet she was shot with wasn't really a bullet. Here let me show you."

Linore's Espeon approached Everlynn. Espeon closed her eyes and focused, Everlynn was surrounded by a healing pink aura. A few seconds passed and the healing aura disappeared. A few moments later and Everlynn eyes slowly opened up and she slowly sat up.

"Why do I feel like I've had a bad dream?" She said as she held her head. "And why does my head hurt?

Jason suddenly moved forward and hugged Everlynn tightly. Everlynn winced in pain for a moment, but then smiled a returned the hug. A few moments later, Jason pulled away.

"But how?" He exclaimed. "I saw you get shot! You died I my arms!"

Jason looked back between Linore and Everlynn. Both girls were smiling.

"We'll I tell you one day, but for now I say….." Linore was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh hey Akira! How'd it go?" She smiled. "Yeah. Alright good job. Wait…what happened?" She frowned. "Really? Oh no….Alright Alright, I'll tell him and get him there as fast as I can. Bye." She hung up.

"What's up?" Jason asked as he helped Everlynn to her feet.

"That was Akira. She and Kelly were successful. They destroyed the Airship, but…." She paused for a moment. "Kelly was badly injured. She in the ICU at the Olivine Memorial Hospital. Jason you need to get there now. My Espeon can teleport you there.

Jason frowned for a second.

"Alright, Alright." He said. "Come on Luxray." He turned to run over to Linore's Espeon, but stopped. "What about….?" He looked over at Everlynn.

"Jason don't worry." Everlynn said. "I'll be fine. But go! Hurry! Kelly needs you!"

"Alright Everlynn." Jason said. "Thanks." He nodded and ran over to Espeon.

They teleport away, mere moments later.

…

Jason and Luxray appeared just outside of Olivine Memorial. It was around Midnight and he rushed in, Luxray following right behind him. He ran into the waiting room. The waiting room was empty save for Akira, Blitz, and Pikachu.

"Akira!" He called out.

She quickly sat up and looked in his direction.

"Jason!" She replied back, running over to him.

They quickly hugged, as they pulled away Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy!" He smiled at the electric mouse, and then turned to Akira. "So how is she doing?"

Akira frowned for a second. "I don't know…..they're still operating." She looked to the double doors on the far side of the room.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A few hours." She shrugged. "I don't know. I lost track of time, while watching what was going on at Indigo Stadium. At least Everlynn's okay."

"Yeah." Jason tried to smile, but couldn't. "I'm going to wait here with you."

The two of them sat down in the waiting room. Luxray and Blitz sat on the floor together, while Pikachu sat on Jason's lap. So the group waited.

_About two hours later…._

Nothing. Nothing at all. Jason had been up for more than twelve hours, but he told himself he wasn't going to go to sleep until he knew how Kelly was doing. Akira and the Pokémon on the other hand were asleep. Jason stood up and tapped Akira on the shoulder. After a few moments, she lazily woke up.

"Wha?" she asked.

"Akira…." Jason said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"S-Sure…." She yawned.

"Can you take Luxray and my other Pokémon to the Pokémon Center?" He said, holding five Pokeballs in his hands. "They need healing after that tough battle."

"Y-Yeah…." She said, standing up and yawning. "Blitz, Luxray, come on let's go to the Pokémon Center."

The two Pokémon slowly woke up, yawning as they did. Akira started to walk out of the hospital with the Pokémon sleepily following her.

"Hey Akira!" Jason called out. "While you're there, get a room and go to sleep for the night." He said. "If I get updated on Kelly's condition I'll send Pikachu to get you."

"Alright." She nodded as she headed out.

Jason sat back down in his seat. Pikachu was asleep in the chair next to him. Jason had a feeling he would be waiting a bit longer. Then, just minutes later a doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Are you with Miss Connors?" He asked.

"Yes." Jason nodded.

The doctor motioned for Jason to follow him as he turned back to the double doors. Jason quickly woke up Pikachu. Jason followed the doctor with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. The doctor was leading them through the hospital.

"Alright." The doctor started. "We've stabilized her condition and her injures weren't as bad as originally thought. She has a few minor burns on the side of her face and a few moderate burns along her body. She has a few broken ribs and well as a broken leg….." the doctor paused and looked a Jason, frowning. "That was the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Jason dared to ask.

The doctor started walking again, Jason followed him again.

"She suffered some serious head trauma." The doctor started again. "She is in a coma right now." The doctor stopped in from of a door. "I don't know how long she will be in the coma; it could be days, weeks, months….years….."

Jason gulped, fighting back the tears.

"Then, if she does wake up there is the chance she could be suffering amnesia." The doctor said. "I'm sorry Mr. Malone, I know today has been a horrible day and I wish I could bring you good news…."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Yes. She is in here." The doctor opened the door.

Jason walked in and the door was closed behind him. The room was filled with silence except for the beep of the heart monitor. Jason approached the bed in the room. Kelly was laying in the bed with wires and tubes attached to her. She had a few bandages across her face and her right leg was in a cast. Jason pulled a chair up next to the left side of the bed and sat down, taking Kelly's hand in his. Pikachu jumped off of his should and lay down against Kelly. Jason didn't say anything, he just held her hand and finally let the tears fall.

…

_8am…._

Jason had stayed up all night, silently praying that Kelly would awake any moment, but she didn't. Pikachu had fallen asleep against Kelly. Unable to sleep, Jason turned on the television that was in the room. The TV was set to the news; there was a young woman who must have been a new news reporter. She seemed to be reporting on what transpired yesterday.

"So to the events of what happened at Indigo Stadium yesterday…." She said. "The stadium itself is going to be turned into a memorial for all the people that lost their lives in the Rocket Attack….All our prayers go out to the loved ones of all the deceased….." She paused for a second. "In other news, The Pokémon League committees and the governments from all seven of the regions have come together early this morning to discuss the fate of the World Championship. Debates are still going on, but from what we know is that they are still undecided. Some state that Thomas Walter forfeited the title of World Champion the moment he announced his allegiance with Team Rocket, due to that the battle between him and Challenger Jason Malone, became an unofficial battle, so Jason is unable to be crowned World Champion and that a current Champion from one of the regions should be crowned World Champion. On the other hand, some are saying that while Walter may have forfeited the title, Jason Malone should still be crowned the new World Champion, as he did defeat Walter in battle, proving that he is capable of being World Champion. Debates are still going on and we will let you know what is decided as soon as we find out."

Jason turned off the TV and sighed. He had been up for more than twenty four hours. Still holding Kelly's hand, Jason laid his head on the bed, closed his eyes and finally tried to get some sleep. It wasn't easy, but he finally did.

**_Well there you have it! A lot of stuff went on in this chapter. Sorry if some one was confused at all that went on.  
><em>**

**_Thanks to Grand Master Darkstorm for writing a small section of this chapter and thanks to PokemonTrainer77 for making the OP creation known as Mega Luxray!_**

**_One more chapter left! Stay tuned for we are almost done!_**


End file.
